


Through Thick and Thin

by Turtinator



Series: Beyond the Fog for Rosy Rainbows [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot of happy things too though!, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Drugs, Everyone and their families, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Furihata and Sakurai are adoptive brothers, Hormones and scents, Hybrids, Idol AU, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oreshi and Bokushi are a thing, Sex Pistols AU, Winter Cup spoilers, also bc this is an au and despite the darkness I'm not trying to sexualize gross stuff, also the friends with benefits are Furihata/Haizaki and Akashi/Hanamiya, prepare yourself because all the dark stuff happens in waves, their ages are a bit ambiguous because time moves on but I don't acknowledge it, there's like some serious abuse in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 310,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: Furihata Kouki entered high school as a new start to his life. He thought it would be better than his past, but a lot of things happen. He befriends a lot of people and learns of their dark pasts. His own stress over his stance in society, along with taking care of everyone else overrides his own breaking fortitude. Through it all, he creates an idol group with his new brother, Sakurai. He didn't think it would explode the way it does, nor did he think he would catch the eye of an obsessive lion, that may have a thing for him. Furihata can only thank God that Akashi doesn't recognize him beyond his online persona, 'Pom', that wears a masquerading mask. However, when Akashi runs away due to his own abuse, Kouki can't keep lying to the alpha. He's shocked to hear of The Akashi Seijuurou's own issues, and surprisingly warm (albeit slightly messed up) personality.





	1. Don't Follow Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This will be a long fic, with Akashi and Furihata as the main pairing! It takes awhile for Akashi to show up, because I wanted to make a lot of fortitude before then (I apologize.) This is also a Sex Pistols AU, but you don't need to read Sex Pistols (or watch the ovas) to understand! It is this AU, but I incorporate a lot of my own ideas so I use to term loosely.  
> What you need to know! Sex Pistols is basically an a/b/o story with hybrids (so everyone is related to an animal - kind of like Killing Bites.) Quick vocabulary!  
> Omega= lightseed  
> Beta= middleseed  
> Alpha= heavyseed  
> Retrograde= a child born from human parents. They are rare, fertile and highly sought after!  
> Primate= Human. Humans don't know about the werepopulation, nor can their brains wrap their minds around the idea, thus they will never know (even if their child is a retrograde!)  
> Werepopulation= madararui  
> Parasite= Basically a temporary womb for male x male couples, so they can have a child! (There's no mpreg in this fic, but it is referenced.)  
> The Organization= A large organization built to protect rare species, however, they have turned corrupt.
> 
> That should be about it, but I might add some to notes at chapters if something comes up ^.^
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and nothing in it is to make fun of any person, or group of people! This is purely made for fun and entertainment! There's a lot of mental issues in this, and while I personally deal with some, I know I am not accurately portraying a lot, and that everyone has their own experiences! So please know this is a story (and that some of the characters' dialogues are not my own!) If anyone has any helpful insight or advice please let me know! I love to learn, and am open to criticism as long as it is helpful and not mean ^^;;  
> Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy this story that has become my guilty pleasure of mashing all of my ideas and AUs together, haha;; Enjoy!

_< <Furihata’s PoV>> _

~~~~Furihata Kouki is currently excited. Him and his best two friends whom he just met on the first day of school about a week ago, have plans today to  hang out and go see a basketball game. _Like a real game at a stadium and everything._ Furihata’s never had friends that would go to such an event with him, nor has he ever made such good friends so quickly. He’s never even really played basketball before; just small games of horse with his brother. But him and his friends, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Kouichi, decided to join Seirin’s team and since a professional game is playing so close to them, they thought it the perfect opportunity to witness real basketball.

  Although he and his friends just met a week ago, you could mistake them for childhood friends. They seem to already know almost everything about each other which is a huge feat in Furi’s head. Seirin opening for public recently was like the luckiest thing to ever happen to the lightseed dog. Most of Seirin is werepeople, which could be a good or bad thing. On the bright side most of the students and faculty will immediately understand certain situations (like an alpha’s temper or personal issues regarding heats) but on the negative side an extra bias will take place (regarding seed class and species.) Which for some people would be fine, but Furihata knows more than anyone that being an omega dog is not the most treasured madararui to be. However, that’s another great thing about his friends, he knew the moment they all met that they’ll look out for each other.

  Kawahara is a bit excitable but he is an alpha. He straight up said that if anyone fucks with Fukuda or Furi, he will start a war. He’s a sea lion, which is pretty cool in Furi’s head because although they’re not endangered by any means, he’s never come across one. Apparently, they have a pretty low population in Japan.

  Where Kawahara is a little hot-headed, Fukuda is very reasonable. Fukuda is a middleseed, which when Furi found out, he thought it was a little funny since all three of them ended up being in completely different seed and species classes (most werepeople tend to stay in their own classes unconsciously.) Fukuda is a beta civet. He’s usually able to calm Kouichi down when snide remarks are aimed at either himself or Furi. When Furihata first met them, the two already knew each other (even if they met only a day before) and the first thought he had was that they complimented each other very well, like a balance.

  Furihata’s the third member of their trio, a common lightseed dog, pomchi to be exact. So he’s a mutt to boot, and a fearful one at that. Yet he joined a competitive club, he knows it doesn’t matter but, well, it really does matter. Most athletic clubs, unless they are a very lazy one, tend to have high-seed classes in them. Most alphas are physically naturally gifted and sports are a great way to let off steam, which they seem to have truck-loads of. Basically, Furihata is terrified of playing a game centered around very strong angry people. He figured if he really can’t handle it, he’ll take the shame of quitting and letting his new found friends down. Nonetheless, he is excited about it. Kouki doesn’t venture this far from his comfort zone a lot, considering he has a very small comfort zone, but his friends wanted to do it and coach Riko along with their basketball senpais seemed excited to have more players, so he’ll try.

  Anyways, Fukuda, Kawahara and Furi just arrived at the stadium after playing video games for a few hours.

  “Dudes, are you excited?” Kawahara beamed when they walked in the stadium and you could feel the enthusiasm in the air. It’s pretty crowded, which Furihata loathes, but he looked at his two excited friends and tried to listen to them. Fukuda pointed out some seats and they headed towards them.

  “Of course, do you have to ask?” Fukuda answered grinning ear to ear. Furihata looked around, it really is crowded, how did they even get tickets? _God everyone is so loud, and close, I can practically feel their breath on my neck and see th-_ Fukuda bumped his side lightly to get his attention, cutting off his inner dialogue.

  “Fuurrriii!” Kawahara had apparently been repeating his name, _oops._

  “Oh, haha y-yeah,” Furi awkwardly scratched the back of his head, “yeah, sorry I was just… taking in the scenery” Cliche sweat drop ensues.

  “Hell yeah, man!” Kawahara didn’t notice Furihata’s discomfort but Fukuda shot him a look and while they walked to get to their seats, Fukuda shifted so Furi would be in the middle of them instead of next to a stranger. Bless his friends.

  They chatted for a while and it took Kouki’s mind off of how crowded the place is. Soon enough the game began and everyone became enraptured by the fast paced quarters. Including Furi, he’s never been much of a sports fan but he could see why people are now. However, seemingly as fast as it began, the game finished. Kawahara claimed he had to use the bathroom (apparently he had been holding it in, not wanting to leave mid game.)

  “Okay! But that was super exciting! So I gotta piss now!” Kawahara exclaimed throwing his hands, nearly smacking a woman in the face. Furihata sheepishly apologized when she glared at their trio.

  “I better go with you so you don’t cause anymore trouble.” Fukuda narrowed his eyes, “Besides I need a quieter area to make a call.”

  “Who you gonna call, your mommy?” Kouichi replied grinning.

  “Yes?” Fukuda smirked.

  “Oh okay, that’s chill.” Furi smiled at Kawahara’s fake teasing.

  “You need to call Furi?” The beta asked. “You said you lost your phone right?”

  “Nah, it’s alright, thanks though.” Furi thought about how he’s gonna have to rip his room apart later looking for his phone, and sighed.

  “Okay, we’ll just meet up in the lobby against a wall or somethin’ then. Be right back!” Fukuda and Kawahara left at that.

  Kouki headed to the lobby and chuckled over the sea lion’s reason for having to leave, it really was a close game 85 to 88 was the final score. Furihata hadn’t really been routing for a specific team as both seemed to try their best and it was a fair battle. Everybody truly had been immersed in suspense over the game, so when it ended and people filed out, you could still hear people of every different seed classes talk adamantly about it. Furihata stood against a wall in the lobby waiting and stiffened suddenly, when a shift in the air seemed to appear. _Something feels wrong_ , if you asked him how he knew, he wouldn’t be able to give you a logical reason but despite all the smiling faces and laughter surrounding him, a sense of dread dug itself a pit in the young pomchi’s stomach.That’s why despite all the happiness around him, when his hairs stood on end in alarm he may have both been a bit skeptical and scared (since there should be no reason to be so on edge.)

  The lightseed tried to reason there’s no reason to be scared but suddenly all the smiles around him made him feel that much worst about the situation. Perhaps, it’s panic, after all this is a large crowd and he experiences anxiety attacks pretty often that result from this sort of feeling (really he probably has some sort of anxiety disorder, not that it’s official or anything.) Despite trying to reason himself out of it, there is just something different about the feeling now. Logically, he knows he should wait for Kawahara and Fukuda, to join back up with him so they could search for the cause together or better yet convince Furi it’s just his imagination. But Furihata Kouki tends to not follow logic.

  Kouki looked around one last time but found nothing out of the ordinary, so naturally, as the brave, stupid, person he claims he is, he left the main path that led out of the stadium and instead turned into the emptier halls, that are used for the players' changing rooms. The further the caramel haired boy ventured, the emptier the halls became until he’s alone listening to his own uneven breathing. Furi’s anxiety level spiked in the uncomfortable environment he put himself in to. _Should I just go back to Kawa and Fukuda? I’m already this far though…_

  He continued on looking down darkened hallways for what, he doesn’t know. Realistically probably about five minutes passed but felt at least triple that. Questioning again ( _because seriously, why?_ ) why is he really doing this, because if anything his sense of dread is just putting himself in danger. But that something is still nagging him. Furi feels he’s probably digging himself his own grave, but really, he’s just walking in a public hall so what is the true danger? He knows he’s not actually in that much danger so when a squeak interrupted his reverie he straightened in alarm. Perking his canine ears, being a dog does have some benefits, Furi listened intently for any noise. There was an almost inaudible shuffling further down the corridor. Following it as fast and quietly as he could while wishing he were as agile as a cat, he arrived at a corner and peeked around seeing what looked liked a couple.

  A taller black haired man (presumably fox by the shape of ears), obviously an alpha ( _with all that frickin' aura seeping out... how nauseating_ ), has a small chestnut headed lightseed pinned to the wall, mouthing his neck, he can’t discern what animal he is exactly. _Why I am trying to in the first place?_ His thoughts were cut short when his still sensitive hearing picked up faint ‘stop’s.’ And that was when Furi realized the smaller’s hands pushing at the fox, and exactly what situation he found himself witnessing. Instantly, his heart rate picked up and without thinking the brave (and stupid, Furi tried to remind himself) pomchi jumped out from the corner,

  “H-Hey! W-what are you doing!?” the omega stuttered, just glad he could speak at all. The not-couple stopped in their tracks and the fox looked over with squinted eyes smirking, his intimidating scent felt ten times more heavy when his eyes locked on the small dog before him. Kouki’s tail popped out in fear (to go along with his already exposed ears) and his hairs stood on edge. His knees almost buckled from the onslaught of pure dominant aura hitting him as a blast.

  “We’re just having a little fun, why did you want to join?” His smirk grew wider at Furi’s obviously fearful state. Furihata drew his attention to the boy still held by the fox and noticed the absolute terror in the other’s eyes and shaking frame. Something snapped in the normally fearful dog when his eyes caught the boy’s own, and that is how Kouki found himself moving closer to them. When he got close enough to touch, he gripped the fox’s shirt and yanked it as hard as he could muster away from the boy. To Kouki’s surprise, the taller let him, but he still had that grin that quickly became known as the face of a devil. Now that Furi got this far, he doesn’t exactly have a plan so he grabbed the lightseed’s hand that is trembling even more than his own and he turned to the alpha, fear evident in both omega’s eyes.

  “You know polite omega’s answer when spoken to, but I guess I’ll let this slide since you obviously would like to join us and you, oh so wonderfully, expressed to me that you’re into force play.” Furi’s ears rang when it clicked exactly what the alpha spouted, and his heart beat pumped so loud in his head he could’ve passed out right then… if it weren’t for the shaking frame besides him.

  The situation caught up to him, and Furi has never felt so scared in his entire life (and he’s been scared a lot in his life.) Kouki’s small, weak, frame shook uncontrollably. Fluffy ears bent back in submissiveness but Furi reminded himself to not be so outwardly submissive to someone like this. He bit his lip and managed to glare at the alpha. The fox started to laugh as an answer and Furi felt himself choking on the powerful aura. In a fit of fight or flight, the small pomchi started to run to a more open hallway with the other omega’s hand in his own. However, he was quickly stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the wall. In shock, Furi let go of the brown-haired boy’s hand. The alpha fox wrapped an arm around the unknown boy, and in a fit of panic Furi remembered his voice, gasping he yelled out in a voice he doesn’t know how came out.

  “H-Help! Someone please! He-” The fox’s hand shot out to cover the offending mouth.

  “You are wasting your breath, everyone has already left, nobody is coming to save you.” _Nobody is coming to save you_ , rang in Furihata’s head and tears pricked his eyes uncontrollably. The black haired male smiled and licked a stripe up the still trapped boy’s neck. “So I suggest you start to comply otherwise I won’t be so nice with you.” The alpha continued and moved his mouth back down to the boy with fuzzy ears’ neck and _bit_ , the boy cried out and tears fell from his eyes. Furi saw blood drip down from the spot and in that, a wave of anger shot through the lightseed dog. Kouki bit down, with sharpened canine teeth, on the man- _monster’s_ hand that still covered his mouth as hard as he could. Shocked, the fox attempted to pull away, but furious, Furi kept his jaw tight so the alpha can’t move the now bleeding hand. The assaulter let go of the other boy and used his free hand to punch Kouki in the face. Furi focused on not letting go even as he felt pain shoot through his eye to his skull. For leverage the small pomchi dug claws into the alarmed alpha’s arm and dragged with every ounce of strength he has.

  “Let go of me you damn mutt!” The taller smashed Kouki against the wall, holding him off the ground. Furi kicked as hard as he could from the angle, but the alpha didn’t let go. Furi then found himself hurled against the ground, and felt one of his teeth rip out from the force. Vaguely, there was shouting heard in the background, but all Kouki could focus on was dragging his nails deeper and further down the beast’s arm (whom Furi still did not let go of) and pushing feet off the ground to dig into the fox’ gut. Pain kept pulsing over and over in Kouki’s head as he belatedly realized is because the alpha had been repeatedly smashing his head into the hard ground until it is now residue from the impact.

  Suddenly, he is not in the grasp of the alpha (and in turn he released his claws at some point?) Dazed, Furi looked around with blurry vision and noticed multiple figures surrounding them. The boy, who Furi depicted is the omega from before, quickly fell on his knees in front of Kouki and pulled him to sit up. Sitting up, Furi felt an onslaught of different sensations and spat out what he can only hope to assume is _his_ blood. It took Kouki a while ( _presumably_ ) to calm down enough from the hype to make-out what is happening. He heard the boy (with warm arms around him now) repeatedly saying he’s sorry. Furi took notice of fluffy ears atop the other's head and focused on them since he still can’t exactly discern much else being that view. They are white and a brownish red, they look really soft. Wondering what animal this boy is, Kouki attempted to smell the scent around him, but found he could only smell iron. Now that he thinks about it, he can only taste iron as well. Eventually, Furi saw past the fluffy eared boy to what appears to be a very _very_ angry short black haired male with balled fists covered in red. Kouki can only hope he punched the fox when image of the fox laid on the ground came to view. Furi’s vision keeps blurring and he can feel himself falling more and more towards a sleep-like trance. He can’t feel his body anymore and everything turned into a lucid state. Shortly after everything turned black.


	2. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I was so worried about posting this fic since I haven't posted a fanfic since I was in a middle school (and I'm graduated now...) Thank you to everyone for being nice <3  
> This chapter's short but it's flipping to Sakurai! (I've always loved Sakurai's character a lot, but there aren't a ton of fics with him...)  
> Enjoy!!

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

A small chestnut haired boy sat in a hospital chair with a blanket tightly wrapped around him. He held the blanket in a tight grasp shaking ever so slightly while overlooking a bed that holds a  _ hero _ . Last night was when Sakurai Ryou met  _ him _ , due to a situation he really would have rather not be the situation that introduced them, nonetheless Sakurai is so incredibly grateful and… guilt is currently  _ eating him alive. _

He’s so guilty for a lot of reasons, the bruise that formed on his savior’s face being one, not to mention the  _ lightseed  _ (he still can’t get over that fact) before him is  _ still unconscious _ . But the main reason he is so upset with himself is that he is glad. He’s so  _ so _ glad that somebody helped him even if it resulted in someone else getting hurt. How could he be glad when this small lightseed guy (he would still be upset if they were a beta or even alpha but an omega stood up for him!) around the same age as him (he’s doesn’t even appear to be older than himself…) is in the hospital because of  _ him. _

Sakurai doesn’t want to be here… when the other wakes up, what can he even say, ‘Hey thanks for saving me, sorry you’re kind of stuck in bed now, oh hey how’s that concussion haha.’ But he also knows he at least owes it to his hero to make sure he is okay, and oh gosh how can he even make it up to him… 

Sitting in this chair when not wallowing in, um, ‘screaming internally’ Sakurai can’t help but be  _ excited _ to meet his hero. Nobody’s ever stood up for him and it meant even more that this guy is an  _ omega  _ that glared at an alpha! He didn’t even just glare, he drew blood. Sakurai felt he should feel disgusted in himself for being excited over somebody  _ drawing blood  _ but he really can’t help it… this man is a true hero.

Sakurai doesn’t know how long he sat there, nobody disturbing them since they don’t even know  _ who  _ this boy is so they couldn’t contact any relatives. He doesn’t have any sort of identification on him,  _ how did he even get to the stadium? _ Thinking about the freckled faced boy is a welcomed distraction from what had occurred earlier ( _seriously, don’t think about it Ryou…_ ) 

Looking at the boy, Sakurai glanced at the aura radiating off of him, he must be pretty weak for it to be so openly showed. Part of the doe eyed boy wants to assure himself that people’s auras leak when they sleep as well, so that isn’t necessarily true (but the bigger self deprecating part of Ryou says over and over that it definitely is his fault the boy is hurt.) 

Leaving that subject be for now, he looked at the soft looking light brown dog ears poking out of the boy’s head. Sakurai can’t tell exactly what breed he was (some sort of eskimo dog by the looks of the ears?- but that’s really not enough to go off of.) There is no way he would move the blanket that covers the other’s body to glance at his tail that is no doubt out in the open as well…so, he’ll just guess.

This boy being a lightseed dog makes Sakurai feel even worse since those two categories together make up most of the madararui population. Someone of such average blood was able to fight back an alpha, and yet Ryou didn’t even speak up…? Yup, Sakurai declares himself the absolute worst. 

An out of place sharp intake of breath drew Sakurai’s attention back to the boy’s face. The cub focused on the sleeping boy’s facial features as they seem more animated now than the past few hours ( _ wait how long has it been…? _ ) Sakurai felt his nerves fire up at the sight,  _ does that mean he’s waking up? Should I call a nurse or something? _ And  _ oh my god  _ he’s about to come face to face, well eye to eye for the first time with his savior after the incident… 

The lean boy is biting his lip and scrunching his eyebrows repeatedly. Despite sleeping for all those hours he only now started to actually look  _ asleep _ . Trying not to think about how the boy looked  _ dead _ before all because of him, Ryou shakily anticipated the hero’s eyes to open.

_ And yeah.. _ They’re opening. No running away now (not that he was going to, Ryou reprimanded himself.)

Tawny colored irises framed by dark lashes blinked repeatedly at the onslaught of light that pierced his vision.


	3. Nice to meet you.

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

The first thought Furihata had when his consciousness came back to him is,  _ holy shit it’s bright. _ The second was there is a dull throb on the back of his head. He opened his eyes only for the brightness to multiply in strength causing him to squint so he can take in his surroundings. He is in a white room that suspiciously smells of that overbearing ‘clean’ scent.

“U-um…” He heard a small voice to his left and looked over, it’s a doe-eyed boy with chestnut colored hair. “Sh-should I call a nurse…?” The boy seemed to reprimand himself silently after uttering that, as if it were a ridiculous question. “S-sorry, that was dumb, I-um- yeah I think I should find someone…” The boy looked troubled and bit his lip before standing up, the blanket that surrounded him falling on the chair.   


Confused is a light way to explain how Furi feels right now.

“Hey, um, where am I?” The pomchi hoarsely asked, clearing his throat after. The boy turned around facing him, shock written on the other's face.

“Y-you, mean you don’t remember? Oh God,” The other sharply inhaled a breath “I’m so sorry, you’re in a hospital right now, sorry, this-this is all my fault, s-sorry” Tears pricked the guy’s eyes.

“W-whoa, n-no it’s okay,” Furi tried to reassure the boy while sitting up further. He involuntarily hissed in pain while doing so, which seemed to only upset the boy further.

“O-oh noo, no, no, you shouldn’t be saying that to me, god I did this, I’m sorry, I-I need to find a nurse, sorry but d-don’t move too much until I come back…” The boy muttered apologies as he left the room. 

Furi didn’t have much time to think since within no time the boy and a female beta in scrubs (presumably the nurse) returned. She came to the pup’s side and started checking vitals while talking,

“How are you feeling?” 

Furi replied to the best of his abilities, his mind is really muddled and it’s hard to distinguish how he feels to be completely honest. 

After the meeting with the nurse Furi found out that he has a mild concussion along with five stitches on his head (Kouki belatedly realized that he has a bandage wrapped around his forehead to the back of his head - and that luckily his hair will cover the stitches.) He also had a black eye (fortunately, his vision is fine) and one of his canines is gone? The nurse went on about how lucky he is that this is all the damage considering all of it was done to his head region.

Things started getting  _ weird _ when she asked him his name, which he promptly replied,

“Furihata Kouki” he noticed the brown haired boy seemed to take special note of that. 

She continued on, asking him if he remembers what happened and that’s when Furi caught up on the situation. He realized that, he’s sitting in a hospital bed with a stranger next to him who’s seemingly extremely worried for him and that he has more than one head injury. Which hit him as odd considering Furi doesn’t exactly seek out fights or many confrontations to start with, so  _ did I get in some sort of accident? _

_ The injuries feel too centralized to be on accident though… _

Kouki realized that he had been lost in thought over this and both the nurse and boy are looking at him with undecipherable expressions for not answering right away. 

“U-um…” Furihata thought of the beginning of the evening to try to figure out what went wrong. “I… I was at a basketball match with my friends and… it was a close game, I remember everyone was excited about it. After the match finished my friends headed to the bathroom but I stayed behind waiting for them...U-umm, I just, I just remember being upset after that? Like, I don’t know-” Kouki suddenly felt a wave of emotions hit him out of nowhere and continued “I- I was scared, and mad? I really, I can’t, I’m r-really confused to be honest.” 

The nurse patiently waited for the pup to finish rambling and only talked when she figured he was done.

“Do you remember who you were with? Your friends, I mean, their names or numbers we could get in contact with them through?”

“Y-yeah, Kawahara and Fukuda, I-I can write down their numbers for you if you want.” 

Saying his best friend’s names like that made this whole situation feel that much more surreal. He wrote down their numbers for the nurse along with his home phone number when the nurse asked how to contact his family. She then turned to the boy who was quiet this whole time.

“Maybe you could fill him in on some of the story and he will remember? I will be back after these phone calls.” That caught Furi’s attention and he now focused on the faintly shivering boy. The nurse left them alone.

The boy acted like a deer in the headlights and didn’t seem to know how or what to say. Kouki is reminded of himself and smiled inwardly. He tried to start the conversation to ease the heavy atmosphere.

“Ahm, so this is a really weird situation huh?” Furi awkwardly chuckled after. The boy didn’t say anything and just stared frozen as if Kouki isn’t actually real.  _ Nice line, the cringe is real.  _

“Hah, so umn… do you like basketball?” The pomchi  _ meant  _ to ask what happened but somehow asking outright seemed rude. Maybe because he doesn’t know this guy at all… (or maybe he does and just doesn’t remember, _ oh gosh what if I lost more memories than just tonight, last night? _ ) Furi then came to the realization that he knows next to nothing about the situation he is in or if other people were hurt. His mind started going rampad and fear must of oozed out of him because suddenly the other boy seemed to click out of his stupor. 

“A-ah!” The other quickly stood up, loudly hitting the chair back, jolting Furi to refocus on the matter at hand, the boy then bowed quickly. “Thank you!” He spoke louder than intended and squeaked at the end of ‘you’. 

“Hu-uh?” Furi dumbly stuttered.

“I-I’m, so, thank you so much! Y-you… I umn, I don’t know where to start…? B-but you saved me, I-I can’t thank you enough-” The boy kept going on but eventually caught his breath and realized he has to explain when he saw the confused look Furi gave him. He sat back down and wrapped the blanket around himself again

The doe-eyed boy then explained what happened, to which he was interrupted once when the nurse came in to say that the phone calls were made and his friends are coming (and that his mom gave the ‘okay’ to let him leave after they make sure he will be alright.) The boy stuttered throughout most of the explanation, especially when he explained the situation Furi saved him from, but eventually finished with small tears streaming down his face.

Kouki couldn’t quite digest the information right away so he handed the boy a tissue off the nightstand next to him and didn’t say anything,

“Th-thanks, sorry, I’ve always been such a crybaby…” 

Furi found it would be easier to stick to the current situation so he automatically replied.

“I think it’d be weirder if you weren’t upset given what happened… Besides this is like, um, A situation that warrants an excuse for crying.” The boy wiped his face with the tissue and sniffled. “Honestly, I’m surprised I’m not like bawling, I haven’t mentally really caught up to what happened yet, I guess.” Furi awkwardly chuckled to which the boy smirked to.

“Thank you, Furihata-san” The boy seemed like he had more to say but again didn’t know how to put it.

“Oh, that reminds me, what’s your name? Um if you don’t mind me asking that is…” 

The petite boy shook his head now smiling,

“I’m Sakurai Ryou, n-nice to meet you Hero-san.” 

Furi blinked.

“Pl-please don’t call me that, but nice to meet you too.” 

The boy smirked as if to say he will definitely be calling him that. Furi sighed figuring it isn’t that big a deal since Sakurai is smiling now.

They continued on talking now that the tense atmosphere is lifted and found out that they had a lot of similarities. Things like their fondness for basketball and timid nature (to which Sakurai vehemently disagreed that Furihata is a “scaredy cat.”) Kouki also found out that they are in the same year but Ryou goes to Touou (Furi low-key was hoping they go to the same school and hadn’t crossed paths yet.)

They were eventually interrupted by the door loudly opening and Kawahara blaring out,

“Furi where-whah-the fuck!” following closely behind is Fukuda.

“Classy Kawa,” Their gazes instantly zoned in on the bandaged weredog sitting in bed. Completely oblivious to the cub next to him, their faces morphed into that of worry.

“Are you okay, Furi?” Hiroshi, the more attentive one of them snapped back to his senses faster while Kawahara stared blankly, mouth open. 

“Wh- oh um” Furi laughed lightly hand behind his head, in what he hoped seemed like a natural reaction. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled and awkwardly laughed, reassuringly.

“D-Dude! What happened!?” Kouichi loudly exclaimed and and Fukuda slapped his shoulder.

“Stop screamin’, you lunatic, we’re in a hospital.” Kawahara rubbed his shoulder faking crocodile tears, pouting. Fukuda continued. “Umn, I mean it doesn’t exactly seem like you’re okay, is there anything you nee- oh hi.” Fukuda’s cut his speech when he realized the other occupant of the room. Kawahara stopped his pouting and looked over to Ryou,

“Whoa!-” a small shh and elbow was given to Kawa and ignored “-how long have you been here!”

“He’s been here the whole time guys.” Furi supplied.

“Now that’s some Kuroko shit!” Kuroko being their teammate they met on the first day of practice who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“No we were just preoccupied and not paying attention, sorry about that um…” Fukuda denied, Kawahara’s remark.

Sakurai stood up and bowed formally,

“O-oh! Sakurai Ryou, nice to meet you.”

“Wh-whoa dude chill,” Kouichi started but Fukuda cut him off by sticking his hand out to shake.

“Fukuda Hiroshi, and this guy is Kawahara Kouichi,” Hiroshi jutted his thumb towards Kawahara as Sakurai shook his hand. “nice to meet you Sakurai-san. Thanks for keepin’ Furi company.”

“O-oh, of course, I-um, it’s the least I could do…” Ryou gaze dropped. “Sorry about this...” The two looked at him oddly then looked at Furi for an explanation.

“Oh, it’s kinda a funny story.” Furi laughed awkwardly.

“Totally sounds like a belly squisher.” Kouichi sarcastically said, and Fukuda scoffed (but secretly smirked a bit.)

“Belly squisher…” Furi laughed, leave it to Kawahara to lighten up a conversation no matter the situation, which may or may not be a good characteristic. Sakurai looked on out of place but obviously amused by the antics of the trio despite his growing anxiety of having to explain what happened again.

The two boys summed up what happened, saying that Sakurai was being bullied rather than assaulted - there was no need to go into those details, Sakurai was already uncomfortable enough. Kawahara and Fukuda were as expected in disbelief and now in ‘protect our friend at all costs’ mode. Kawa looked like he were ready to kill the guy who put one of his best friends in the hospital while Fukuda was both worried over him and also a little bit ticked off that Furi would just run head first into danger without help or a plan. Sakurai was oozing guilt again after seeing their reactions, to which Fukuda noticed and started ‘mother hen-ing’ him as well.

Needless to say the trio easily slid in Sakurai as their ‘fourth guy.’

“Duude, you can be like our phantom bro, secret guy, we’ll be surrounded and then you can swoop in like ‘surprise bitch, you thought you got ‘em all.’”

“What… the Hell are you actually saying Kawa?” 

Kawahara looked at Fukuda like he were on The Bachelor and accidentally said the wrong name, meaning in utter disgust that Fukuda dare ‘come up for a rose.’

They all shared contact info (even though Furi still does not have his phone on him, he promised to text Sakurai back when he got it.) They also promised to meet up to play basketball once in awhile, and Kawahara confidently said Seirin will destroy Touou (and thus Sakurai since he is a ‘traitor’ for planning on joining a different team, since apparently Touou hadn’t had tryouts yet.) Ryou apologized in response, but also that they’ll see about the destroying part.

Furihata was discharged from the hospital since his injuries weren’t that bad. He was given a pain medication for the concussion though and told to not push himself too hard.  _ Riko’s gonna be pissed. _

The boys walked Sakurai to the train station, since it was on the way and they all may be a little more paranoid of their surroundings now. Then Fukuda and Kawahara walked Furi home. Kawa made over exaggerated gestures of checking around corners and suspiciously squinting at everything. When he safely got to his door they all said their goodbyes and Kouki shut the door behind him, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Sweetie, what happened?” His mom looked worriedly at him from her spot on the couch. Kouki knows she must have been waiting up far longer than she should’ve. “I got a call from the hospital saying you were hurt? They said it wasn’t too bad so I gave the okay to let you out since your friends were there to walk you back but…” 

Furihata knows that phone call must have scared his mother to death, especially given her disability and how hard it would be for her to get to the hospital. But, he knows that if Kawahara and Fukuda weren’t there she would have done it immediately. He smiled apologetically and took a seat next to her. 

It’s late. Furi found out that it was in fact the same day, well actually  _ now  _ it’s the next day, given it’s two am. As much as he just wants to sleep, even though he had apparently already slept a few hours, he knows he owes an explanation to his mom.

So Furi told the whole story, this time he did say what actually occurred with Sakurai (although he left the name out.) He figured he can trust his mom not to spread this information.

“B-but we’re all friends now so… it’s alright…” Furi sniffed. It isn’t even a sad story and this is the third time hearing or retelling it within twenty-four hours but he still couldn’t help his eyes watering slightly. His mom scooted over and hugged her son, brown curls tickled Kouki’s nose.

“Oh, my brave strong boy… I’m so proud of you…” She patted his fluffy locks and pulled away. “Well. No school for you today.” Kouki smiled at the sudden declaration, then a thought him.

“Hey, you didn’t… you didn’t tell dad or Kouta did you?” 

She laughed softly.

“Well, I’m definitely telling your father, but I didn’t want to worry him at work, besides I knew he’d have questions and I didn’t have any answers when I initially got the call, so no I did not.” Kouki let out a breath. “As for your brother, yup, he promised to go track down whoever beat up his ‘kid brother’ and teach ‘em a lesson.” Furi gaped, his mom started laughing. “I’m kidding honey, I know how Koutarou gets. I don’t want him just up and leaving the dorms to come back and fight.” 

It could have sounded like a joke but Furihata knows his brother, would indeed leave college just to track someone down. Heaven knows how long it would take to get him to leave his baby brother alone after this. Furihata Koutarou is extremely protective of Kouki, to his dismay. 

Kouki let out a breath of relief.

“We-well would you mind not telling dad…?” 

His mother smiled kindly.

“Oh Kouki…” Furi sheepishly smiled knowing she understood, “No.”  _ Nevermind. _

Furi huffed dejected, his mother sighed.

“Kouki, I’m not going to keep this from your father.” 

Furihata glared at the ground childishly as if it were all the rug’s fault.

“He has enough to worry about…” Kouki said quietly, but his mom heard. She ruffled his hair. “‘m not a child…” He mumbled.

“I know that, but you’re still my baby, and your father’s gonna want to know what’s going on in your life.” 

Kouki knows there is no changing his mom’s mind so he conceded.

“Fiiine.” He groaned. She smiled triumphantly. “I’m going to bed now.” The pomchi is exhausted and done with everything, he doesn’t want to deal with anything anymore.

“You’ve had a long day, sleep in okay?” 

“Yeah, g’night.” Furi got up.

“Oh, and Kouki.” The exhausted pup turned to face his mom, “Don’t leave without your phone again.” She held up his basic flip phone and Furi’s face lit up, he grabbed it. “In the fridge.”

“How-th-what?”  _ How did it get in the fridge?  _ His mom shrugged, and Kouki turned to go upstairs to bed again. When he got to the base of the stairs he was stopped again.

“Oh! Sweetie!” 

“Yeees?” Furi inwardly groaned just thinking about how close his bed is.

“I love you.” She smirked. He smiled softly.

“Love you too.” He walked up three steps.

“Ah! And-” She started again. Furi fed up, yelled down the stairs while climbing up,

“Good night!” he heard her soft laughter as he collapsed on his bed, immediately falling asleep.


	4. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Y'all are so nice, it's killin' me.  
> I have to admit, I'm super embarrassed of these earlier chapters. When I wrote them, it was the first time I wrote for myself in actual years, so they're a bit rough. Even though I try to edit them a bit, I'm still not that happy with them, but I am proud of this story!! I figured that if someone else had a fic but was keeping it to themselves, I would definitely want to read it, even if it's rough around the edges... So, I'm sorry that this fic is gonna be a bit slow to start, and the pacing (in my opinion) is super bad. But thank you so much for taking the time to read!! It means a lot to me, more than I can explain;;  
> Also, there's gonna be a lot of the characters' family members in this story. I'm kinda like 'hey they all have families and homes to go to after basketball, so let's elaborate on that.' I hope nobody minds reading conversations between ocs (I mean, I guess they're considered ocs?)  
> Sorry, I just wanted to say that - Anyways, here ya go ^^~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi woke up half past noon still sleepy, but unable to sleep any longer. He drowsily rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone to see messages from his three friends. All of them asking about his health, he replied he was fine and that Sakurai had the right number. He sent an extra ‘you?’ to Sakurai as well, in regards to the other’s health. Kouki really hopes that Sakurai is alright. All the attention had been on him yesterday but his new friend was also there during the exchange.

_That reminds me, didn’t Sakurai mention that someone helped us?_

Blurry images of a built spikey haired male came to mind. Furihata hopes that person has a great day.

Kouki got up and took some of the medicine the doctor gave him. Despite being fine he does have a pretty bad headache. He then checked the fridge for some sort of food and was surprised to see a plate with a sticky note attached with his name and a heart on it. He smiled softly at the gesture and went to thank his mom but stopped when he saw her fast asleep on the couch with the tv on. Her disability leaves her weak and tired most of the time so it isn’t an odd sight. He grabbed an old quilt his late grandmother made and laid it atop his mother.

He then went upstairs to eat and watch movies for the rest of the day, Disney will always be his closest friend. During the movies he texted his friends back and forth and found out a few things. One being that neither Sakurai nor Fukuda will text during class (well Fukuda may give one word responses here or there.) However, Kawahara is the complete opposite. He was constantly texting to the point that Furi got responses like,

“ _Shiiittt, the teach noticd_!!!” then a second later,

“ _Yo hes comin thhis way!!_ ” and finally,

“ _Kjrnguerkk jjjvv r!!v yt6uyw3br_ ” to which Furi couldn’t stop laughing since he could actually _picture_ Kawahara typing and looking at the teacher, while said teacher yanks the phone out of his friend’s hand. Kouki soon learned that laughing makes his head hurt more though, so he was constantly trying to hold it in, making his face hurt from smiling too much. It was a never ending cycle he could not escape.

Kouki also found out that Touou’s tryouts are in a few days, apparently Seirin’s were so fast because they wanted to get as much time in for practice. This fact really fits Coach Riko’s ideology. The pomchi really hopes that he hasn’t left too horrible of an impression on the coach and his senpais.

* * *

The next day Kouki woke up for school very groggy and not feeling well, but he knew he had to go to school. Well really his mom would probably let him stay home but Furi doesn’t want to miss a lot of school, since making up stuff is such a task. Besides, he figured his teachers probably don’t like him since he missed a day already, despite it being the second week. Furi slugged through his morning routine and left leaving his concerned mother behind.

The fresh air did help him feel somewhat more awake but he still has that clingy feeling of just being _crusty._ The pomchi couldn’t help but think of Kawa whenever he uses or thinks of internet slang words, since the two of them seem to be able to go back and forth forever using them. Furi remembered the first day of basketball practice when the sea lion complained that one of his teachers was being ‘so incredibly salty’ and without thinking Furi replied back that one of the girls in his class was too. Fukuda looked at them confused, to which Kawa used as a gateway to continue mentioning memes to the pomchi. Furi caught on fast, replying instantly in a slew of incoherent phrases only the most experienced of memers could understand. He’ll never forget the face of utter _disgust_ Fukuda wore after that one. Kawa and him were in utter hysterics afterwards, along with Izuki-senpai who overheard in the background. Izuki proclaimed him his son with tears in his eyes when he finally stopped laughing. That was probably the most accepting moment of Furihata’s life. _Thanks memes._

Kouki was knocked out of his reverie when someone tapped him on the shoulder even though he didn’t notice anyone else on the road. He looked to his left, shock painfully written on his face to see Kuroko. _Oh, that explains it._

“Good morning, Furihata-san.” The other said with his ever monotonous voice.

“O-oh, g-good morning Kuroko-san, um you don’t need to call me with -san by the way, we’re in the same grade…”

Kuroko cocked his head slightly with the faintest of smiles.

“Alright, Furihata-kun. For me as well.”

Furi nodded slightly. He doesn’t know Kuroko well yet and doesn’t know what else to say, _awkward_. Or maybe it’s not awkward and he’s just making it weird, Kuroko seems like someone who enjoys silences.

“Forgive me for being rude, but are you feeling alright? You look tired and I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t in class or practice yesterday.”

_Ah, great worry your new maybe friend immediately will you Kouki._ Furi shook his hand, trying to appear alright.

“Oh no, it’s fine, um-m I was just a little sick but it’s okay now.”

Kuroko looked at him deadpan as if he could tell Furi was lying. Which he probably could, Furihata’s a horrible liar.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kuroko’s blank face looked oddly _intimidating_ , and Kouki knows the phantom knows he is lying. _This is a horrible first impression isn’t it. Screw it._

“Ahh, well okay, I wasn’t sick per say like I maybe might’ve gotten in a little scuffle, but I swear it’s alright now!” Kouki frantically tried to reassure. Kuroko looked at him with non changing blue eyes.

“You’re a very honest person, Furihata-kun.”

“Well when you look at me like that.” Furi mumbled, _oop, I said that outloud._ Kuroko heard and Furi was shocked to see a small smirk on the other’s lips.

“Are you going to be in practice today?” Kuroko changed subject.

“Oh, um yeah I should be.”

“I believe you should sit out, you look slightly feverish.”

_In other words, I look like utter shit._

Kawahara yelled out to them with Fukuda besides him. Or rather he yelled out to Furi, since he didn’t seem to notice Kuroko.

“Yo dude! What’s up!” They got closer and Kawa slung his arm around Furi. “Whoa, you look like shit.” _Ah yes, perfect timing._

“Thanks, I tried.”

The sea lion laughed, and Kouki looked over to Kuroko, who isn’t there anymore. _How does he do that?_

“Are you sure you should be here, Furi?” Fukuda the ever doting mother said.

“It’s fine guys, I can’t miss school over it.” Furi chuckled nervously. Fukuda looked at him skeptically.

“Well if you pass out, I’ll be right besides you, dude.” Kawa remarked grinning, but you could tell he is concerned. Furi brushed it off and they walked to homeroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes in and Furi is _not_ okay. He does feel feverish just as Kuroko remarked earlier, but that is only an add on to what is the problem.

School is already tough for the pomchi. He doesn’t do well in crowds and being sick on top of that always seems to elevate the issue. He can’t stop thinking about how close everyone is and no matter how much he tries to pay attention to the teacher he just _can’t._

Now that he had a day to rest and not think about life, life is all he can think about. He can’t stop thinking of how he should’ve got to Sakurai earlier, even though he knows he did everything he possibly could. But that knowledge doesn’t help. Furi’s _proud_ of what he did and he knows he did what he could in the situation but he also knows someone else could have handled it much better. He is just _upset_ about the whole issue, which he has no right to be! If anyone is upset it should be Sakurai, since he has a real reason!

Thinking of Sakurai, Furi can’t help feeling a sort of kinship with him. He has the same disposition as the pomchi. And he could tell that they are much more similar than Furi is with his other friends. He felt he should almost _guard_ the lightseed, given how they met. But he can’t since they live so far apart… _Is it rude to think of someone as someone to protect?_ It’s not like Furi thinks less of Sakurai because of their meeting, heaven knows how the pomchi would have reacted if their places were reversed. _What_ _if I_   _wer_ -

“Furihata Kouki, pay attention!” Kouki visibly shuddered at the sharp reprimand from the teacher. He sheepishly cocked a smile apologetically, the teacher scoffed and turned back to the board.

And we’re back to the verge of an anxiety attack because now everyone’s attention was on him, if only for a second.

Furi honestly just feels like crying, and screaming, maybe both at the same time. Not the ‘manliest’ thing to do but the pomchi has never been that manly to begin with. His vision is swimming, and everything is loud. Small sounds kept repeating, like the small laughs when the teacher snapped at him, and students’ quiet coughs and whispers. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and his temperature feels like it keeps rising. _God, I’m gonna throw-up-_

His thoughts were cut off by a cool hand gripping his wrist pulling him up.

“We’re going to the nurse’s office.”

Before Furi could think about everyone’s shifted attention they were out the door. The pomchi looked up, blinking rapidly out of shock at Kuroko. _Wait, he’s in the same class too?_

“You looked like you were about to faint.” The blue-haired boy looked at him dead-pan after they entered the hallway. _Is that a_ _hint of concern? Am I gaining the ability to read Kuroko? Probably not._

“You should probably lay down.” Kuroko continued holding his wrist now pulling him in the direction of the nurse’s office, glancing behind him at Furi a few times. Kouki realized he hasn’t responded.

“O-oh, u-um th-thanks, Kuroko…”

The other looked back with a faint smile. Kouki came to a realization that Kuroko’s a very kind, attentive person. It’s not like he thought poorly of him before but he seemed to almost always have no feelings except some sort of pleasure out of scaring people. There is also something weird about him, the pomchi can’t tell what seed class or species he is. That happens sometimes with certain species but Furi prides himself with his canine sense of smell, so he always could _at least_ tell someone’s seed class. _But Kuroko is scentless._ It’s not like he has the scent of a primate either. Furi feels that Kuroko _is_ part of the madararui population, he just can’t tell what part.

He’s basically the opposite of Kagami, who no matter what species you belonged to, you could tell he’s a heavyseed tiger. The taller’s aura practically screams, ‘look I’m stronger than you!’ with Kuroko next to him they are quite the pair.

Soon enough they are outside the nurse’s office. Kuroko let go of his wrist and maybe it was curiosity mixed with his fever that pushed Furi to say it, but either way he regretted it right after it left his mouth.

“Hey, Kuroko what are you?” The wording was odd but Kuroko seemed to understand. Furi shuffled his hands nervously. “A-ah nevermind! Th-that was rude I’m sorry…” Kuroko smirked slightly.

“I’m a lightseed dog, it’s fine Furihata.” Furi realized he dropped honorifics with Kuroko earlier and felt a tad guilty when Kuroko seemed to follow his lead.  _Oops._

“O-oh! That’s cool, me too! G-guess we gotta stick together then!” _Can I sound anymore clingy geez_. “I-I was just wondering, since you don’t really have a scent, you know.” Kuroko’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“Is that so? I was unaware. That’s reassuring to know someone else is in the same boat as me though.” _Really? He didn’t know?_

“Oh, well I’m kinda obvious so um most people can tell I’m a dog so, I guess I assumed you knew…”

“Admittedly, I am not that great at scents, or really anything regarding werepeople. I don’t pay attention to it much. The only things I know are from my grandmother, however, she passed away when I was young. So I suppose my knowledge is stunted on the matter.”

“O-oh, sorry I didn’t know… Umn well if you have any questions I could help? I’ve been sort of living with it my whole life so…” _So Kuroko doesn’t have or talk to his parents? That’s kind of sad when you add that his grandmother passed away._

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago. But that would be greatly appreciated, thank you, Furihata-kun. For now, I believe you should get some rest though.”

Furi feels slightly better after talking to Kuroko but he knows he does still have a fever and that he probably shouldn’t continue the day like this. He still feels guilty missing class and practice though.

“Oh, yeah, thanks again Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled and handed Kouki his bag, _did he really think to grab that? Geez, Kuroko is too good._

“Feel better soon, Furihata-kun.”

* * *

 Soon after, the nurse was scolding him for going to school in the first place today. He was sent on his way. He was able to convince the nurse to let him walk home since he doesn’t want his mother trying to get to the school by herself. Eventually, the nurse relented after he told her why, and he proved he wasn’t going to faint at any second.

The walk back was pretty calming considering he’s usually not walking around during this time of day, and apparently neither are other people. Furi figured they are already at work or school. Although the walk is nice, he does want to just get back so he can take a shower or something to calm his fever.

When he walked in the door he was shocked to see his dad seemingly also just get home. The older and his mom were talking but they paused at his unexpected arrival. His dad walked over arms out.

“S-stop, I umn- don’t wanna get you sick…” His father paused and Furi got a good look at him. He hasn’t seen his dad for at least four days, and even when he did the older was usually just leaving to work. His father is constantly working, unhealthily, so they could pay for rent, food, his mother’s medicine, taxes, just _everything._ More than once Furi wished they won the lottery or something. When he graduated middle school he tried to convince his parents to let him work but they adamantly refused, saying they didn’t want their son to be a high school dropout and that he needed an education. It was frustrating to say the least, especially when he sees his father as he is now.

His dad has dark circles under his eyes, is skinny, and just looks sickly pale. Yet he still walked forward with a wide smile and welcoming eyes. Furihata loves both his parents dearly.

The eldest Furihata didn’t care what Kouki had to say though and hugged his son.

“Don’t give me that.” He ruffled his youngest son’s fluffy hair “Besides at this point I must be immune to any kid disease.” It was sort of a joke because whenever either Kouki or his older brother, Koutarou, got sick as kids their father would _always_ get sick from them, but would never get the same illness twice.

Furi hugged his father back, and breathed in the scent of cheap cologne and aftershave. The scent every dad seems to smell like, but also the faint mix of chihuahua and weirdly enough, candy bars. Furi takes after his dad in this sense. His parents have always said he smells faintly of candy even when he never had any, and he looks more chihuahua rather than pomeranian (his brother being the opposite.)

“How’s my pup doin’?” The eldest pulled back and beckoned Furi over to the couch where he was heading. Kouki followed and sat next to him and his mother, whom is already sitting on the couch.

“Better than you.” The brunette huffed. His father sighed and leaned back against the couch, then ruffled his son’s hair again.

“Really. Because it feels like you’re runnin’ a fever.”

His mother then put her hand on Furi’s forehead and gasped. She took the magazine she was holding and swatted him. His mother has a tendency to hit people with whatever she may be holding at the moment when annoyed, so anyone could imagine how much worse this could’ve been.

“You walked home sick again! I’m gonna have to have a long talk with that school of yours.” She remarked annoyed. ‘Again’ meaning all the times he has done this prior years.

“N-no, no, I convinced them I was fine, it’s not a big deal…”

“Kouki, you know you have a tendency to faint. And what if something happened while you walked back, it most certainly is a big deal.” His mom reprimanded.

Kouki internally prayed for the nurse that sent him back, since he knows he won’t be able to change his mom’s mind.

“Alright, bad school conduct aside. What’s this I hear about you gettin’ in a fight, son?” His father jumped in. Kouki doesn’t know if he should be glad for the change of topic or not since this isn’t exactly a topic he wants to talk about either.

“Friend was getting bullied so I jumped in, we fought, that’s really all that happened…” The youngest mumbled, not feeling like telling the story _again._ His father looked at him for any lies, and after finding none he pulled him into a noogie.

“Good for you, you teach the guy a lesson?” His father sometimes acts much more like a brother in a sense.

“I dunno, what happened to him… I hope so…” It’s the first time Furi wondered what actually happened to the jerk. The pomchi knew he inflicted not nearly as much damage as he gained but he still hoped the guy at least learned he can’t get away with junk like that. Then Furi remembered seeing the monster on the ground just before he passed out and thought that maybe he did.

While Furi thought about this, he hadn’t realized his father paused noogie-ing him and is looking at his head.

“Are these stitches?” _Oh, oh yeah. There’s that too._

“... Yeah…” He quietly mumbled out. His mother looked on, this being the first time she saw the extent of his injuries.

“I thought you only had bruises, sweetie?” She asked. _Did the hospital not say everything? Or had mom been too caught up in the news to properly listen?_ Furi guesses it doesn’t matter by this point.

“Ah, no… I have, like a teeny tiny concussion too.” Furi tried to make it sound like not a big deal, knowing his parents aren’t gonna like to hear that. “I-I’ll umn, pay for the bill.” Furi then realized something, _how did I get out of the hospital with no talk of payment? Did one of my friends pay for everything…?_ Kouki doesn’t think either Fukuda nor Kawahara have much money, so, _was it Sakurai?_ Kouki honestly doesn’t know how much the doe-eyed boy has, so it’s plausible. Or maybe some sort of deal with the stadium, since it did happen under their watch… _sort of?_ Furi realized he will have to call Sakurai later about that, he’d feel horrible leaving the omega to pay for the expenses. Especially given he was a victim as well.

“Don’t you dare worry about the bill young man.” His mother sternly said. “Why didn’t you tell me you have a concussion!? I wouldn’t have let you go in then.”

“C-cause, I thought… the hospital told you? I can handle school mom, it’s fine.”  _Sort of._

His mom seems to be increasingly upset and mad.

“‘World don’t tell me nothin’ ‘bout how my kids doin’ anymore.” She crossed her arms. Kouki realized his father has been eerily silent this whole time, he looked up at him. His dad’s arms are still around his neck and one’s pulling his hair back to look at the stitches. The older didn’t react to Kouki shifting.

“Dad?”

Hazel eyes, behind glass frames shifted to look his son in the eye.

“Who’d you fight?”

Furi looked at him slightly confused.

“What d’you me-”

“Dog, cat? Omega, beta...alpha?” He said alpha as an afterthought as if he hadn’t even believed that was an option. “I figured it was probably an omega, maybe even beta. Didn’t think you’d go against an angry alpha…” Furi looked down at his hands.

“Fox...heavyseed.” He said heavyseed quietly as if it’d be okay if he whispered it. He saw his father breath in. “I-it’s not like he was like h-huge or anything!” Furi added frantically.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“I-I couldn’t do _nothing!”_ Kouki replied, knowing the oncoming storm.

His father is mad.

“So you go and find help. I thought my son would know better to never provoke a heavyseed!”

Furi is frustrated, because he knows what he did was dumb, but he doesn’t _regret_ doing it. He would do it again in a heartbeat if the situation arised.

“A-anyone could hurt me! It didn’t matter what seed class he was! S-Sakurai needed help _then_ so I helped _then!”_

“Kouki you _know_ to ne-”

“Alright that’s enough you two!” His mother swatted both of them with the magazine. “Sweetie.” She pointed the magazine at Kouki. “I’m proud of you for standing up for that boy. Now go upstairs and shower. Dinner will be done when you come back down.”

Kouki didn’t need to be told twice, he immediately ran up the stairs. He heard a faint ‘you’ and something about stress, but ignored it. He closed his door slightly louder than he intended and sunk down letting out a breath.

He sat there for a moment feeling heat wash over his face, and tears prick his eyes. _Do I really have to cry over everything? It’s infuriating._ He wiped away a few and held back the rest angrily. His head is pounding. He hadn’t bothered putting on his light knowing it would just aggravate his head more. He spotted the bottle of pills the doctor gave him for headaches and he popped one in his mouth. The brunette took a breath then grabbed some fresh clothes and started the shower down the hall.

As he showered, he thought about all that was said and felt guilty even though he meant everything he said and he knew his father was just trying to keep him safe. But he belatedly realized that he was _okay_ with how he handled the harasser situation now. He kept debating earlier about going about it better, but he really knew deep down he would do the same thing again.

The shower was refreshing, he felt a lot of stress leave. Stress he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. When he got out he knew he’d end up apologizing to his dad, if only for adding to his stress and not thinking smarter about the situation.

After dressing, and taking a few breaths, he headed downstairs to the kitchen table. His father is sitting there, reading a newspaper, well at least pretending to read a newspaper, while his mother seems to be finishing up cooking dinner. He walked up.

“Do you need any help, Mom?” Kouki hates seeing her work, well it’s a good thing she’s able to, but it makes him feel guilty since he feels she should be resting. She turned towards him, spatula in hand, waving about.

“No, no sweetie. It’ll be done in a second, just take a seat.” She turned back to the stove, shutting off the flame. Kouki sat next to his father, and felt a sense of nervousness wash over him uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry.” Lame apology aside, his father looked up sighing, rubbing his temple.

“I know why you did it, but just… please don’t do that again.” His dad looks exasperated. “I’m sorry for yelling.” The eldest added. Kouki bit his lip, he wants to agree but he also knows he can’t.

“I’ll...try not to.”

His father looked at him, knowing he skirted his response.

“Then… just be smart, okay?... Can you do that for me?” Furi paused then nodded. His father seemed to take that. “I worry ‘bout you, you lil troublemaker.” His dad then went to ruffle his hair but seemed to stop mid air, then pulled back his hand. “Don’ wanna aggravate it more…” He mumbled quietly. A sense of sadness washed over Furi by that gesture, but he can’t help it.

His mom picked this time to sit down, apparently she had already placed plates with food in front of them. Furi kinda feels like a baby now, usually it’s just him and his mom and they take food directly out of the pot. He can’t remember the last time he was “catered” to like this.

Furi supposed the reason they are having dinner so early today is because of his father’s random schedule.

“Thanks mom.”

“Thank you, hun.” Both males responded, she smiled.

“You said that boy’s name’s Sakurai?” _Oh, did I let that slip?_ “You should invite him over sometime.” His mom knows that the pomchi doesn’t have many friends, so she obviously picked up on the fact Kouki called Sakurai a friend.

“Oh, umn- sure? He goes to Touou though so he’s not like next door, or anything…”

“Oh! Yes, Touou, the big school, right?” The pomeranian responded. Kouki chuckled, his mom calls any school, besides Seirin, ‘a big school’ most likely she doesn’t actually know about it.

“Yeah, mom, the big school.” Honestly, Kouki doesn’t know much about Touou. They might be a puny school for all he knows, but the name is somewhat well-known, so probably not. “He’s playin’ basketball too.” He took a bite of his food, and his mom gasped smiling.

“Oh, how wonderful. Maybe you two can take out the ole’ hoop and play some.” Honestly, his mom talks way too much like an old tv show actress. He would think it’s an after affect of being stuck inside most of the time, with not much to do besides watch tv. But somehow Kouki thinks she’s always been this way.

“You took up basketball?” His father asked. Furi nodded around a mouth of food. “Well, that’s great! I gotta colleague who’s always talkin’ ‘bout his kid. ‘Parently’s been playin’ since middle school.” His father nodded, back to his smiling self, he swallowed some food then continued. “Oh hey, you guys get one of the uhh, miracle kids? Colleague called them something like that.”

Kouki knows what he is talking about though. It’s kinda odd, he didn’t think his dad would know much about basketball, given he doesn’t have time to look into things like that.

“Yeah, we do actually. He’s nice.” Furi smirked, briefly thinking about Kuroko's actions earlier. His mom looked on confused so Kouki filled her in. “There’s this group of like insanely talented players that were all on the same team in middle school, they were called the generation of miracles. They all split off to different schools after mid school. Seirin got one of the members… he’s actually the guy who brought me to the nurse’s office.”

“Oh, he sounds wonderful! Have him over too sometime, alright.” His mom tries to invite practically everyone and anyone over given the chance. It’s cute, but Furi knows that it probably stems from her being by herself most of the time.

“What’s his…” His father waved his hand “...ability?” _Oh, he must know more than I thought he knew._ Probably more than the younger knows, to be honest. Kouki had only just learned about them when practice started, after all.

“...Passing?... like it’s hard to describe, he’s good at sneaking up on people.”

His father raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t hear ‘bout a player like that? All the ones I heard sounded like monsters… he played in games?”

“Yeah, he’s um, like their phantom player? Not a lot of people know about him. But we also got a different guy, who’s not part of the miracles, but he’s basically a monster.” His father questioningly glanced at him, urging to continue. “Uhh, he’s like from America I think, and he’s a first year, but he’s huge. Tiger too.”

“Tiger huh, heavyseed then… he’s nice, right?” His father asked, obviously alluding to previous events.

“Yeah, yeah he’s nice.” Honestly, Furi doesn’t know if Kagami is nice or not. But he doesn’t seem...malicious? Plus he seems pretty close to Kuroko, so he is probably a nice guy, despite being scarily loud and big.

The rest of the dinner went on like this, his father took a nap after eating, then left to work _again._ Furi inwardly cringed at the hectic schedule. Kouki insisted on giving his mom a break so he washed the dishes and put leftovers away. Afterwards, he sat on the couch, his mom quietly sewing next to him. He pulled his phone out and looked at his messages.

Kawa, and Fukuda wished him to feel better (Kuroko must have told everyone he’s sick) along with a very ominous message about coach talking about doubling his training to make up. Furi decided not to think about that… He messaged Sakurai to ask how he is doing. Kouki wanted to ask about the bill but he figured he’ll start with a normal conversation.

_Sakurai: It was fine, still getting used to my schedule. Basketball tryouts are tomorrow though, so I’m sort of anxious about that… How was your day?_

He responded within a minute of Furi sending the message, _guess he isn’t doing much at the moment, perfect._ Before the pomchi could respond Sakurai continued.

_Sakurai: Ah, sorry! I forgot to thank you for asking. Thanks Hero-san ;P_

Furi scoffed, _what is this teasing apology?_

_Furihata: pfft, it’s fine- idk my day was sorta hectic, but i guess it’s fine, home now so,ya know. As per tryouts, it’ll probs be fine, i mean you’re probably better than me tbh - and if something horrid DOES happen, you can always join Seirin haha_

_Sakurai: Um, I’m sorry you had a rough day. I hope you mean you’re doing better now then… and why do you say that? I’ve never seen you play, and I haven’t really played myself either so…? I don’t think I would be able to go to Seirin on such short notice Hero-san~_

Furi huffed smirking at the nickname again.

_Furihata: OMhgj, you’re really not gonna stop calling me that are you?? But no it’s fine now seriously, thanks. iDK umn, im not good … at … things. sO yeah- plus our team is like actually for real, we have good players -- super intimidating ((actually I lied, i think our coach is scarier than our players 0-0’’’)))_

_Sakurai: I won’t stop. (please tell me, if it honestly bothers you, I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.) I find that hard to believe, and besides, this is both our first times playing on a real team. So we might suck at first, but we’ll get better? (I mean I assume so…) I would challenge the ‘scary meter’ you started but I haven’t met my team yet so I really can’t lol_

 Honestly, the nickname doesn’t bother Furi that much, at least when it’s just the two of them. It’s more of an embarrassing thing.

  _Furihata: ((it’s okay, i just like to whine omhbk)) I guess that’s true, you’ll probably kick-butt tomorrow though - so tell me how it goes ;) (and how scary your team is -we can cry about how terrifying this world is together hahaahh_

_Sakurai: Sounds like a plan lol, sorry lame short reply_

_Furihata: It’s cool,_

 Furi realized he should probs mention the money now,

  _Furihata: SO i actually have a question for you, ummnn sooo, were you the one who paid for my hospital bills????_

 The message said he 'read', and was typing, then wasn’t typing, then typing again. Kouki anxiously waited, fidgeting in his seat. His mom glanced over, but Furi’s eyes are glued to his phone.

  _Sakurai: ...yes? Um I thought it was the least I could do? Sorry, like seriously sorry, i did it without asking, or even mentioning it… god I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask or anythingg_

 Furi could practically see Sakurai freaking out over this, so he hastened to reply.

_Furihata: No, non o, don’t apologize please ahhh_

_Furihata: I just was like confused?? Cause i sorta just realized i left wo paying for anything, I was like dang, what if a big smakin bill with late fees appears at my house-_

_Furihata: UMn thank you though???!! Like wth howd you even pay for that/? I’ll pay you back ,,,_

_Sakurai: What? No, don’t pay me back, there’s a reason I call you hero-san, remember? (gosh I hope you remember) um seriously though, it’s fine! It wasn’t a problem. Sorry, I should’ve told you, that was bad of me, sorry.._

 Suddenly, Furi’s mom gasped and Kouki just now realized how close she is. _Wait, oh shit she was reading over my shoulder._ She grasped her son’s arm.

“Invite that boy over for dinner!” Furi blinked, then sighed knowing he will _have_ to now. Hanging out with Sakurai isn’t so much as a problem as Furihata felt he is being needy, asking to hang so soon immediately after meeting someone.

  _Furihata: dude it’s chill for real!! Like I should be thanking you a million times right now (i will don’t test me)_ _Seriously thanks!!! Like i can’t flippin believe you’d do that, wthh --- so umn, this might sound weird, but my mom was sorta snoopin on our conversation (i didn’t notice i swear ;;; and she’s like ‘INVITE THAT BOY OVER’ so yah, sometime you should come over ,, if this sounds weird then like don’t feel forced to or anything…_

_Sakurai: Ah, umn okay, then you’re welcome? And no that doesn’t sound weird at all. I have um a sort of hectic schedule though? So I’ll get back to you on that… Sorry I’m not trying to make excuses or anything…_

_Furihata: Ahh, no it’s fine I get it. Umn yeah just let me know when you’d wanna hang I guess//_

 Furi looked up to his mom who is staring him down.

“He says sure, but that he has a busy schedule so he doesn’t know when he’ll be available yet.”

His mom clapped her hands together seeming satisfied.

“Good, let me know when you find out alright, sweetie.” She smiled warmly. Furi smiled then looked back down to his phone.

  _Sakurai: Yeah of course!...um so not to cut this conversation short, sorry, but I have to go now. I’ll try to text you as soon as possible about how tomorrow goes!_

_Furihata: No worries! Seeyah ^^_

 The pomchi put his phone away at that,

“He sounds very kind. I wonder how a boy his age could pay for that though…” The older stated after seeing the end of the conversation.

“He probably has a job” Furi shrugged “Lotta kids do.” Kouki somewhat hopes his mom will get the idea that it would be fine if he had a job on top of school.

“Boys your age shouldn’t be working. You should be focusing on studying and having fun.” She huffed.

“Mooom, a lot of peo-”

“Nu-uh, no. Kouki, there’s a reason schools have rules against working while being a student.” The older cut him off. Kouki sighed. “Besides, you’re young you should be enjoying freedom now. You’re gonna have to work in the future so you shouldn’t be doing that while you don’t have to.”

Furi doesn’t have an argument against that, so he sullenly looked at the table. He looked at it for awhile until his mom stood up, after putting her knitting things to the side.

“I’m going to bed, you should too, sweetie.” She began walking to her room, that is on the same floor, so she doesn’t have to go up and down stairs all day. But she seemed to wobble a bit. Kouki felt a deep seed of panic thud in his chest, he leapt up and hooked his arms around her. She sighed, obviously irritated.

“Thank you, Kouki…” She said quietly. Kouki felt his chest still beating loud over his sudden panic. She attempted to pull out of his grasp and he loosened it slightly but still stayed. “I’m fine now, it’s alright.”

Kouki just shook his head ‘no’, still frantic in his head. She sighed longly but continued to her room. Furi followed close behind. He stayed besides her until she sat on her bed.

“Who’s the worry-wart now.” She huffed, smirking. Furi looked at the floor troubled. _I’m serious._  

“Come here.” She sighed. The pomchi looked up at her and sat in front of her. She clasped her hands on his cheeks. “I’m fine, okay.” Kouki looked into her determined tawny irises. “I’m not gonna break that easily. Your mama’s tough.” She pinched his cheeks when he didn’t respond. “You still got baby fat, how cute.” She teased and Furi lightly smacked her hands away irritated.

“When’s it gonna leave, I’m in highschool.”

“Maybe never.” She giggled. Furi indignantly gaped with angry eyebrows, making his mother laugh more. “Why are you so upset, it fits you! It’s cute, just like the rest of you!”

“Kouta doesn’t have any…” Kouki huffed.

Kouta is _attractive_ . Kouki didn’t say that, but his older brother is like the opposite of him. Sure they both have brown hair and maybe the same eyebrow shape but that’s where the similarities end. Kouta’s popular, muscular, has a positive attitude _and_ is the captain of his college’s rugby team. He’s basically everything Furi’s not. He stole all the talent for himself, and Furi is _not_ salty over that fact.

“And Koutarou’s a different person. Not to mention, in college.” His mom sighed, knowing Furi has a little bit of an inferiority complex when it comes to his brother. “Hey, out of the two of you, you’re definitely the more sensible one.” She giggled. “Don’t tell him I said that though.” Then she paused. “Or actually, feel free to tell him. Maybe he’ll pick up his slack then.” She laughed, and Furi smirked.

“I dunno…”

She smirked back.

“Now. Come closer.” She beckoned him, Furi leaned forward. She kissed his forehead. “Go to bed, it’s been a long day.” Kouki stood up and moved towards the door at that. “Oh and you better sleep in.”

“Yeah, yeah. G’night.” He waved nonchalantly.

“Sweet dreams.”

 


	5. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lame chapter;; but it's just to settle a few things  
> <33

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furihata woke up around eleven, which is pretty late for him. He must’ve really been exhausted yesterday. He doesn’t feel particularly refreshed but there is a sense of ‘okay-ness’ since he knows he isn’t going into school today. He sluggishly got up and texted his friends, both Kawa and Fukuda responded (Fukuda since it must have been lunch break.) However, Sakurai didn’t, Furi didn’t think much of it though since he knows the lightseed has a different schedule than them.

He got up, and began making lunch(?) for both his mother and himself. His mom is sewing the same thing she had been the day prior. She tends to sew a lot since before her sickness she was actually a pretty successful seamstress, but she can’t keep up with deadlines anymore so it’s more of a hobby now. Plus, someone in the house or the neighbors usually get a new piece of clothing out of it.

He slacked off until around three pm (the normal time that clubs would begin for most schools) when he suddenly got a phone call, which was odd in itself because he doesn’t get many. The only ones he gets are from either his mom (who is currently next to him,) his brother or Kawa. Fukuda would usually text him before calling, so it probably isn’t him. He looked at the number, it looks mildly familiar but he can’t place it.

“Hello?” Furi answered.

“He’s here! Oh my gos-ff-whad’do I do!?” The tone on the other side of the line is extremely panicky, and Kouki blinked owlishly, confused.

“U-mm what? Who’s this?”

The person on the other side seemed to take a breath.

“S-sorry, it’s Sakurai-” _Oh._

“Ohh, okay yeah. So what’s up? Who’s there?”

“Th-I-I, w-wen-” Sakurai seems to be panicking and Kouki can inadvertently feel how that felt. His heart rate sped up, anxiously.

“Okay, okay. Breath. It’s gonna be okay. Just take a few breaths…” Subconsciously, Furi can feel his mom’s gaze lock on him, curiously. “Here, tell me, what’s...something blue you can see?” Kouki thought about how to deal with both anxiety and panic attacks and figured his own methods hopefully will help. _For once my own anxiety issues may come in hand._ Sakurai breathed for a second.

“H-uhm, th- umn-y-yoga mats”

“Okay, something, brown?” Furi thought of another color. There was a pause in which Sakurai was probably using to look for something brown.

“Th-the, u-umn, th-there’s a-uh f-football.” _Yoga mats and football? Oh, is he in the gym…? He did say that Touou’s tryouts are today. Something must’ve happened there._

“Alright… something metal?”

“The, th- the shelves…” _Shelves? There aren’t usually shelves in a gym…_

“Umm, how many light sources are there?” Kouki continued to ask random questions about the room.

“Uhh, the one, a-and I-uh the window, I-I guess…” _Just one? That’s not a gym._ Furi racked his brain, he must be in a singular room then… the pomchi figured Sakurai has calmed down enough to ask a question so he continued.

“Okay, thanks. Hey, Sakurai, where are you right now?” There was a pause.

“Uh-m, the storage room…?”

He could feel the upset tone in the other’s wavering voice.

“Okay, are...are you safe right now?” Furi is honestly very anxious over this phone call, and he isn’t exactly sure what to be asking in order to not panic Sakurai again.

“Umn, I-I dunno...sorry, I-I’m overreacting, I th-think. L-like there are o-other people ar-round…”

“You’re not overreacting.” Furi instantly replied, because he’s been told he’s a cry-baby many times in his life but people perceive situations differently… _so I believe however you feel, is how you feel...and it doesn’t matter how_ _stupid the situation may be. I really do relate myself too much to Sakurai..._

“Can you tell me what happened? It’s okay if it’s too much right now, but I’m not sure how to help…” Furi feels useless to be honest. He can’t even promise to be there since Touou isn’t a five minute trip.

“I- yeah...sorry, I-” Sakurai took a breath, preparing to dish out his story. “-so you know how I have tryouts today, well I’m like at them right now? W-well, they didn’t actually start yet, I don’t think. People are still showing up... “ Furi listened intently. “U-um so yeah, I showed up...but umn, y-you know the guy that you g-got in a f-fight with?” Now Furi could imagine how this is gonna end and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “W-well, s-so h-he’s here…” Kouki sucked in a breath. “A-and, I-I also th-think he’s the captain…”

Furihata Kouki is at a loss. Because, if he weren’t himself he would probably say something like ‘don’t let that get in the way of what you wanna do!’ But Furihata is absolutely himself, and he totally understands that life is not that simple. Especially, when you’re anxiety driven and honestly, even if the guy does _nothing,_ Sakurai will probably be on edge during practice _everyday._

Kouki decided to start with what he does know.

“W-well first off. He won’t be able to do anything, since you’re on school grounds and people are surrounding the area.” The pomchi doubts the guy would be so stupid to try something in front of other people.

“Y-yeah, you’re right…”

“Um, h-honestly, I don’t know what to s-say... like I wanna say that you should try not to let it bother you, but I know how stupid that is…”

“N-no I, um, I agree. L-like I want to play… and th-there are other people on the team...um, I- do you think it’s stupid if I tr-try anyways?” The other spoke, unsure. Furi didn’t expect that response. “I-I wanna play with y-you, and Fukuda, and Kawahara…”

_Well, if that isn’t the sweetest darn thing I’ve ever been told. And geez, Sakurai’s tougher than he looks._

“N-not at all! If you want to play, then you should! A-and if like it becomes too much, then you don’t _have_ to stick with it, you know? U-um, if it helps when I joined my team, e-everyone kinda acts like a family so, I’m sure you’ll get along with the other players.”

“I, yeah” Sakurai seems much calmer now, “I’m, I’m gonna tryout, a-and I’ll just stick with the other players. I-it should be fine… th-thanks. Um, I-I think it’s actually starting soon, so I-I’m gonna go? I’ll message, or call after, I promise.”

“Yeah! Hey, I’ll be around so like, please call me if you need to. And you’re gonna do great okay? I’m sure.”

“Yeah, thank you. Um, bye then.” It is obvious Sakurai is thinking about million things at the moment.

“Yeah! Good luck, bye!” He hung up at that.

Furi dropped his hand, with his phone on the couch, and looked at the ceiling.

“That was Sakurai-chan?” His mom asked, obviously having listened to Furi’s side of the call. “Is he alright?”

“Uh- yeah, he’s well… he ran into that guy who bullied him…but, he should be okay.”

“You boys deal with too much stress. Well, If he ever needs to get out, he’s always welcome here, sweetie. Be sure to tell him that.” Furi’s mom sighed.

“Yeah-” Furi smiled “-Yeah, I know mom. Thanks.”

His mom waved it off with a kind quirk of lips.

Kouki waited around for about an hour, the first twenty or so minutes expecting a call, but when it didn’t come he turned the t.v. on, to waste some time. When his phone did go off, he sat up abruptly, shocked. He answered without looking at the caller id.

“Hey!”

“Okay, so um, I’m okay!”

The pomchi is not disappointed to hear Sakurai’s voice.

“Good!”

“Um- well okay, I’m walking home now by the way so everything should be fine…” Sakurai continued. Furi waited to hear what happened. “Umn, okay so after we finished talking, I left the closet-” Kouki almost snickered at that. “-and I just sort of kept to myself? The uh guy, made eye contact at one point and I think he realized who I was...but he didn’t say anything...he didn’t seem nearly as um, malicious though…”

“That’s good! I’m really glad, I mean I still wouldn’t put down my guard around that guy but I’m glad he seemed to be more um chill, I guess…”

“Yeah…” There was a pause “Oh! I forgot to mention, he ah-” Sakurai started to laugh quietly “-definitely had a black eye, and I saw stitches on his arm too…” Furi felt a sense of pride hit the dog within him, a wave of gratification washed over him.

“Ahh, why am I laughing, I’m sorry, I’m a horrible person.” Ryou added, obviously in a better mood. The pomchi started to chuckle too.

“N-no, not at all. Like you shouldn’t be upset at all over that, he’s kind of scum so... “ There was a moment of quiet sinister laughs, then Kouki continued. “Oh, so other than that, how did tryouts go?”

“Uh-um, well… okay, well I’ll say everyone else on the team seems fine. One of the members, Wakamatsu-san, is like super loud but I think he’s probably an okay person. Oh! And you mentioned that you had one of the miracles right?”

“Mm-hm” Furi nodded affirmative. Sakurai started to chuckle again.

“Well, we have two.” Ryou replied sounding smug. The pomchi gaped. _Touou… has two miracles?_ “Uhm, well maybe I shouldn’t say that? We have Aomine-san, who’s like scary good and fast, then we have Momoi-san, she’s our manager now, but she’s super smart! I don’t know if she counts as one, since she didn’t actually play, but I definitely consider her one.” If Sakurai thinks so highly of her, she is definitely a formidable opponent.

“Th-that’s insane! I thought they all went to different schools or something?”

“Aomine-san seems a bit on the...lazy side, so Momoi-san acts kind of like his boss in a way?”

Kuroko did mention, how he needs to basically ‘kick some sense’ into his old teammates, so that makes sense.

“Ahhh, you guys are gonna be tough to beat… so what do you play? I’m point guard, by the way…”

“Oh, I’m shooting guard, oh and I made first-string by the way.” _What._

“What.”

“S-sorry, did that come out like I’m shoving in your face, sorry…” _No, it came out the complete opposite actually._

“Wh-wait seriously!? That’s awesome! What the heck, h- I thought you said you haven’t played before?”

“...I haven’t really, I guess I have a knack for it…”

Furihata is amazed. So that meant that not only is Sakurai good enough to make first-string even though he’s a first year, but he’s playing alongside a _miracle,_ so Touou’s first-string requirements are probably pretty high up. _What the Hell._ The brunette is glad of course and proud that his friend is apparently _that good,_ but also sort of intimidated? All of his peers seem to just be a few steps ahead of him.

“Daamn-” His mom besides him swatted him for cursing, and Furi apologetically smiled but also sort of laughed at the same time. “-that’s just so freaking cool? How the heck did you do that.” Kouki started chuckling and Sakurai joined lightly.

“U-um thanks, I dunno, I’m kinda in shock to be honest.” Ryou sighed. “Today has been a roller-coaster… sorry about calling you all panicky earlier, I feel silly now, since everything turned out fine...I mean I’m still not over that guy being captain but yeah, sorry about that.”

“Hey if he gives you more trouble just call me up, I’ll gather Kawa and Fukuda and we’ll come down.” Furi laughed, then tried to imagine how his friends would react to that.

Despite all of his over exaggerated gestures, Furi isn’t sure how Kawa would legitimately react if he were mad… probably scary. Fukuda would probably be smart about it (how Furi _should_ react) and somehow get the guy in trouble with the school (maybe even kicked off the team.)

“-also it’s really fine, I’m glad you like actually called me, instead of dealing with it yourself.” _Heaven knows, I wouldn’t have called someone._

“Y-you know, you’re really cool Furihata-kun.”

Furi blinked at both the praise and the usage of his real name.

“Ah-haha thanks, I don’t think so though, but thanks.”

There was a pause.

“...I’m home so I’m gonna hang-up now…” Ryou replied, suddenly using a sadder tone. Furi blinked, shocked at the defeated tone Sakurai used when he said that.

“Um-m as far as hanging out, I’m going to try to get a day off this weekend, if that’s okay…” The other continued.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine! I’m free like 24/7 sooo, just message me and it’ll be cool.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Yeah! See yah!” They hung up after that.

Furi looked over at his mom, who was quietly expecting him to say something.

“Someday this weekend, he’s gonna try to get a free day.”

“How’d his tryouts go?” She smiled fully. _Did I mention Touou’s tryouts were today?_ He couldn’t remember, but maybe his mom just picked it up from the one sided conversation.

“Ahh, he made first-string… so I kind of feel cheated.” Furi chuckled. “Why are my friends so good.” His mom clapped her hands together.

“We have to celebrate for the both of you then! For making the team!... ah but he’ll probably have some sort of celebration at his house…”

Furihata thought about the defeated tone Sakurai used when saying he was home.

“...I dunno, I think we should celebrate it.” His mom looked at him a glisten in her eye, since usually Furi doesn’t like celebrating these sort of things. Although it may be a big deal to him, to the rest of the world it isn’t and Furi doesn’t want to feel like he is special to the rest of the population, it felt like gloating.  _I'm not special so I shouldn't ask for attention._

The rest of the evening consisted of Furihata’s mother going on about what food to get and if they should invite other people over for the celebration. The teenager attempted to _lessen_ the severity of some of her ideas. Although, it was nice to see her so excited over it. The brunette went to bed early after convincing his mom to not go ‘all out’ and to let him go to school the following day. She relented after he promised to leave if he started to feel sick.

* * *

 Surprisingly, he hadn’t missed that much in his classes, the only thing he missed was apparently some of the club gatherings. He had been planning to join the library committee, since he loves reading and guessed that the other kids in it would _probably_ not be too scary. It also helps that he finds solace in libraries, so it just seemed like a good fit. After class ended he planned to talk to the teacher about it. Which was a little nerve racking since his teacher doesn’t seem to like that he had taken off school. The bell rang and he grabbed his books then headed towards the instructor.

“Furihata-san.” The instructor said, obvious a bit peeved at him. _Geez, how did I get on everyone’s bad side so fast..._

“Ah-uhm, I was w-wondering about joining the library committee?”

The teacher visually perked up at that, and did a complete 180 in attitude.

“Oh, yes, I have the members paper right here-” He pulled out a page from his suitcase, and slid it over. “-I didn’t think you were one to join a club like this…?”

The pomchi doesn’t know what that meant, it sounds like everyone has the wrong idea about him though… Furi chuckled awkwardly and pulled a pen out of his notebook to sign the page.

“Y-yeah, I love books…” He signed the page, and the teacher then put the paper away.

“...May I ask why you were absent, so early in the school year?” It was a bit of a horrible impression to be absent, without notice, especially during the first weeks where clubs and teachers are starting up. The brunette doesn’t want to give anything away as to the real reason why he was out, but he doesn’t want the teacher to hate him either.

“I-um, actually got in a bit of an accident…” The pomchi pulled back some of his bangs to show the stitches he acquired. The teacher, looked shocked, and then sort of apologetic.

“Oh, I didn’t know, I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day…”

The brunette waved his hands dismissively.

“Ah- no I, I um blanked out, I have a tendency to do that, sorry, I promise it’s not on purpose…” The teacher nodded understandingly and told him the committee has a meeting tomorrow. At least, he’s on good terms now. When the pomchi left he sighed, relieved, but was then shocked when Kuroko appeared right before him.

“I was not aware you have stitches.” _Oh, has he been here? Wait, has he been waiting for me?_ Kouki suddenly felt bad for making the bluehead wait.

“Oh-uhm, yeah.” Kouki inwardly cursed his horrible responses. Kuroko seemed to take it, and began walking to the gym, Furi followed.

“You’ve joined the library committee?” He worded it like a question but the brunette knows Kuroko knows.

“Yeah, I’m a bit of a book worm, I guess you could say.” Furi responded. The shadow smiled lightly.

“Me as well, I believe we will be seeing each other for that too.” _Oh?_ The brunette is super glad he already has a friend in the club.

“I guess our schedules’ completely match up then, huh.”

Kuroko said ‘yes’ with a small smile as they walked into the gym.

When they walked in Riko immediately went to put Furi in a headlock but to the brunette’s surprise Kuroko jumped out in front of her to stop her.

“Wait, Coach.”

“He’s been out of practice!” She said fuming. Furi can smell the scent of an agitated sand cat coming towards them in waves. He felt a sweat drop, in fear of her vicious appearance.

“Furihata-kun, is injured.” Kuroko said trying to appease the beast before them. She immediately lightened up.

“What happened?” She now asked concerned. Kawahara and Fukuda noticed their presence and jogged up. The sea lion wrapped an arm around Furi’s shoulder, grinning.

“He got in a fight.”

The pomchi looked at his friend shocked and lightly jabbed him in the gut. _Guess everyone’s gonna know now..._

“What!?” Everyone’s heads turned towards them at Riko’s loud yell. Furi cringed at the ring it caused in his head. She seemed to notice and sighed. “Everyone else get back to warming up, we need to have a little chat.”

_That sounds ominous_ , everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing and knew to get out of the coach’s way. Reluctantly, the pomchi’s friends left them, looking back concerned. When they were out of earshot Riko crossed her arms and lightly glared at him.

“If you’re gonna be on this team, I can’t have you fighting people.”

Furi gulped at the interrogation.

“I-I, d-didn’t want to.”

She changed her expression to that, slightly raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes.

“Is someone bullying you?”

The pomchi shook his head ‘no’, rapidly, even though it caused his headache to worsen. He’s been bullied in the past, but so far Seirin has seemed pretty promising, and he’s glad for that.

“N-no, umn, someone else was…”

“Do I know this bully?” _Seems like she doesn’t tolerate that sort of thing, good._

“No, well, probably not, it wasn’t at Seirin, umn, it was at the stadium. So, no, I don’t think so.” The brunette bumbled through a response. Riko cocked an eyebrow at that.

“The stadium? Did you go to the recent game there…?”

“Ah-uhm, yeah. I-I don’t really know that much about basketball yet...so me, Kawa, and Fukuda thought it’d be cool to see a real match…” Furi twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. “I don’t wanna be a burden on the team…” He mumbled afterwards.

“Well, I can’t be mad at that… what are the extent of your injuries?” Riko sighed and changed subject.

“Few bruises and um, a small concussion.”

She made a weird gutterly noise to that.

“Ahh, if you weren’t injured, I’d so have you in a crab hold right now.” The cat said as if she had missed out on a deal. “I guess you’ll have to join me in observing until you’re all healed up then.” She grabbed her whistle.

“Ah, um I can still play!” Furi feels so useless. She accusingly jabbed her whistle towards him.

“I can’t have a player with a concussion practicing.”

The pomchi looked at the whistle wobbly, she held it as if it were a weapon.

“I, what about just the warm-ups then?” The brunette doesn’t want to feel so pointless. She glared at him for a minute and Furi gulped inwardly. Then she suddenly pulled away and sighed.

“You can work on the stretches but if you feel faint you better stop, understand.”

He nodded knowing that is the best he’s going to get.

She pulled away, fully this time, and whistled to tell everyone to start a practice match. The match lasted the entirety of the club time, Furi stretched basically the whole time, not knowing what else to do. Coach said, since he can’t work on anything else at the moment, he should focus on flexibility. He watched on from the sidelines, along with some of his teammates. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that he is naturally more flexible than them (they all decided to have a bit of a contest to see, while they watched the game.) At least he can do this one thing.

Watching his teammates play was kind of crazy, because they all seem so gifted. Especially, Kuroko and Kagami. Of course, his senpais are nothing to scoff at, but the brunette is kind of amazed by the duo since they just started to work together this year, and are first-years.

Soon enough, practice ended and although Furihata did not get to play, he felt like he kind of understood how his teammates move now.

Kuroko and Kagami are of course the main duo. Although Kagami tended to get extremely heated over just a small practice match, which was scary and also cliche (he looks and acts how a heavy seed tiger is ‘supposed’ to.) Kuroko on the other hand acted nothing like anyone Furi has ever met. He is quiet but not like a cat’s stalking ability, more like he doesn’t exist at all. Furihata already knew this about the lightseed dog but it was really incredible to watch even as a bystander of a game. Unlike Kagami, Kuroko solely relies on his teammates, and can’t do much when it comes to just him being by himself. Furihata silently wondered what dog breed the phantom is, maybe he could just ask like earlier? Or would that be rude since, Kuroko obviously didn’t answer fully the other day…

Moving on to his senpais, Captain, is also pretty scary, but in a different way than Kagami. He isn’t as big as the tiger, but he has a loud mouth and just something uneasy about him. Furi knows to never get on his bad side. He’s a middleseed, beta, but he’s just as alarming as an alpha. Hyuuga is a the only snake’s eye, or reptile on the team. The other is intimidating, however, Kouki is glad to be on his side.

Kouki likes Izuki, he is more on the ‘fun side.’ He thought about how he’s been claimed as this senpai’s son _already_ , and just how much that proved he is good spirited. He smells like some sort of bird? They said he has an ‘eagle eye’ so there’s a high chance he’s an eagle. The black-haired male also smells like a middleseed, and in general, beta’s put people at ease, so his personality makes sense.

Mitobe’s an alpha, bear, but unlike most alphas Furi’s met, Mitobe is extremely kind. It’s a bit awkward to be with him, since the brunette isn’t sure how to communicate with him. Nonetheless, he was instantly regarded as someone you don’t need to be careful around. It also might help that his partner, Koganei, is like a super silly, loud person. He’s so _obviously_ a cat, primates call him feline-like. He’s a lightseed, and also half spanish like Furi (although he doesn’t speak the language, he knows a lot of the customs) so Kouki automatically was fine with him.

Tsuchida is one of Furi’s favorites, Kawa and Fukuda seem to agree with him as well. Maybe it has to do with him being a bench player as well, or just his overall positive exterior. He isn’t loud like a lot of the other members, but seems to quietly have a welcoming aura. He’s a beta pangolin, and apparently has a steady girlfriend (who everyone seems to think are gonna end up married.) It’s sweet, and Furi’s never met someone so young, already ‘set for life.’

Overall, Seirin’s a good team both in power and personality.

The brunette belatedly wondered if it's weird that he could tell this much after just meeting someone, but he brushed it off since dogs are supposed to have good noses. 

_I'm glad I joined this team._


	6. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding last chapter~ I didn't want to make Imayoshi 'evil' per-say, but I wanted a 'bad' guy that isn't an oc, and in my opinion Imayoshi's a bit unnerving (I know I'm not alone on this haha) - his situation will be elaborated later on because I don't want to only make him bad, soo yeaa  
> OH, and I forgot to mention this, but since it's slightly mentioned in this chapter, another word for retrograde is returner to ancestry  
> ~Enjoyyy

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

After finishing the entire day of school, Furi is honestly proud of himself, and definitely in a better mood now that he has cleared up the misunderstandings with coach and his teacher. While he was waiting for Kawa and Fukuda to come out of the changing room, he saw Kuroko and Kagami exit. He locked eyes with Kuroko and smiled, then the bluehead seemed to jab Kagami in the side after smiling slightly back. The redhead sputtered comically and seemed a bit agitated, but then calmed down a bit and both of them began walking towards the brunette.

Furihata kind of thought they were both going to immediately leave, so he guesses Kuroko wants to tell him something. Which is why when Kagami spoke up, he was slightly shocked.

“Are you good?” The tiger asked trying to feign aloofness. Furi must’ve looked confused because Kagami continued. “I saw you and Kuroko leave class the other day… and you didn’t play today.”

This is the first time the lightseed is actually getting the chance to speak with the tiger, and he hadn’t thought the redhead cared much about other people. Surprisingly, and glad, he was wrong.

“Oh, yeah I’m good. Thanks Kagami.” Furihata awkwardly chuckled. Kagami seemed to take that answer and nodded. He seems to be rough around the edges...but a nice person. _Good._

Kuroko seemed to be about to say something, when Kawa and Fukuda tumbled out of the changing room. They took notice of Furihata, and spoke up.

“What are you still doing here, Furi?” Kawa half shouted, as they joined the group. Fukuda nudged the sea lion.

“Obviously, waiting for us.” The beta said unamused.

“Took you two long enough.” The brunette snipped. They were the last ones out of the room.

“Oh well, I actually gotta pick up my lil sis from school today, so I can’t walk back with you guys.” The alpha said. Fukuda seemed troubled by this, oddly.

“I have to catch a train, ‘cause I’m goin’ to my aunt’s.” The taller brunette said. _That explains why._

“You guys could’a told me before…” Furi sighed and slightly sweat dropped. “I’ll just walk home then…” He knows he sounds kind of _needy._ But at least he knows he acts like a weenie.

His two friends seemed slightly taken back and shared a bit of a frantic gaze.

“Uh, no… we’ll just… I’ll go back with you Furi.” The brunette sighed at Kawa.

“Dude, your sis is gonna freak if you’re not there, it’s fine. It’s really not that long of a trip, nothing’s gonna happen.” Furi knows his friends don’t want him walking back by himself after last time he was alone. He is happy that they care that much about him, but he also feels guilty. He doesn’t want them to go out of their way to make him feel comfortable. Luckily, Kuroko seemed to pick up on the situation quite fast.

“Actually, I was just going to ask if you’d like to join me and Kagami-kun at Magi Burger, Furihata-kun.” The brunette blinked owlishly. _Is that true? Or is Kuroko just asking out of courtesy?_ Kagami seems like he had no idea about it, and it kinda made Furi feel bad. He racked his brain for the correct answer, but Kawa cut it off.

“That’s great! Go, go hang out with them, Furi!” The other said, grinning. Again, Kuroko picked up on what Kouki is thinking.

“I had some questions regarding what we spoke about the other day as well.” The bluehead answered in response. The brunette unwillingly gave a response since both Kawa and Fukuda are leaving now, waving back. Suddenly, Furi remembered about the get-together and shouted out as they were leaving.

“Sakurai’s coming by on the weekend so you two should show up!” They waved an affirmative and left. Furi then looked back at the two before him, and nervously smiled. “I’m sorry if I’m intruding, I could leave if you tw-” Kagami cut him off.

“We already said you could come, it’s no big deal.” _Well, actually Kuroko said I could, but whatever_. It seems the duo is on the same wavelength. They began going towards Magi Burger at that.

“Do we know a Sakurai in class?” It seems like Kuroko said this more towards himself, which was kind of out of character, but nonetheless Furi answered.

“Ah, no. He’s my friend on Touou’s team.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened a fraction for a millisecond.

“Oh, he is on Aomine-kun’s team then.”

Kagami seemed to perk slightly at that, Furi nodded.

“Yeah, he told me about him and Momoi-san.” The brunette responded, proud he remembered the manager’s name.

“Wait, two of them? Touou must be pretty strong then! Kuroko, they’re those miracle members right!” Kagami seemed to turn childlike at the mention of a strong opponent. It is kind of relieving to see him like this instead of shouting on the court.

“Yes, Aomine-kun is extremely strong-”

“Good, what about the other guy!?” Kagami cut Kuroko off.

“ _She_ is a genius manager.” Kuroko put emphasize on the female pronouns, obviously noticing Kagami thought Momoi was another player. They had all talked about the miracles in club, Kagami clearly didn’t listen that well.

“Kuroko, you think we can beat them, if we were to play right now!” Kagami sort of half ignored his partner’s statement.

“You’d be crushed.” Kuroko answered blankly. Kagami squawked at the remark. The brunette stifled a chuckle, the two’s interactions are quite funny given their personalities. However, Touou must be extremely tough, if even Kuroko said that.

They arrived at Magi Burger and ordered. Kuroko looked like he wanted to laugh at the face the brunette made when Kouki saw just _how many_ burgers Kagami ordered. _At least, the cashier seemed happy. But oh my God._ Nonetheless, they took a seat next to the window and continued chatting.

“Umn, did you actually have any questions Kuroko?” Furi asked wanting to know if the bluehead was serious when he said so earlier. Kuroko slurped his milkshake and Kagami spoke up.

“Yeah, what was that about?” The redhead questioningly looked at his partner. Kuroko put down his milkshake.

“I suppose I will have to explain my situation to Kagami-kun as well then.”

Furi rose his eyebrows… _Kuroko told me before his assumably best friend?_

Kuroko looked towards the redhead, and Kagami actually looked curious.

“I don’t know much about the werepopulation, since both my parents are primates.”

Furi almost dropped the drink he is holding. _Wait, what!? Holy shit!_

“Kuroko! You didn’t say that both your parents are primates!?” The brunette exclaimed, then realized what he said and looked around hoping nobody heard his outburst after it left his mouth. Kuroko looked at him shocked that he spoke up so abruptly. Kagami looks extremely shocked, but surprisingly didn’t start shouting.

“We can’t talk about that here.” The alpha said seriously. Kuroko seems like he doesn’t know what to do with his two friend’s reactions.

“Why not?” The phantom asked calmly. _Oh god._

“W-We just can’t!” Kagami sputtered. Furi felt he had to fill in.

“We’ll tell you why later, Kuroko. But we can’t talk about that in a public space.” Furihata is honestly surprised by his own steady voice. Good to know he can speak correctly when it comes to his friends. Furi shared a sort of frantic, uneasy look with Kagami. Despite the situation, he feels closer to the tiger, and he knows both of them are going to protect Kuroko from now on.

Kuroko digested what they said and carefully chose his next words.

“Well… Furihata-kun, you said you could teach me more about the population, can we speak about that here…?”

The brunette blinked. _Yeah, that should be safe._

“Umn, yes. We can speak about other things… just don’t mention your family situation? Kagami can probably help explain as well.” Kouki responded. The tiger nodded, agreeing with him.

“Kuroko, you should’ve-” Kagami started but sighed stopping himself from talking. It is odd to see the redhead think about his words before they leave his mouth. “-nevermind, just, yeah you’ve probably got a lot of questions. So we’ll answer them. Oh, and do _not_ tell anyone else what you just told us, okay?”

You can tell the atmosphere around their table is ten times more serious than a table with a few teenage students usually would be. Kuroko, luckily, seems to understand the situation they are in and backed away from the one subject.

“Very well, I’ll trust that you two explain the situation more thoroughly later on… The other day, you mentioned scents Furihata-kun. I was wondering, if you know why I wouldn’t have one?” _...For someone who apparently knows next to nothing about madararui, that is a good question._ “As I mentioned to you, all I know is from my late grandmother. She trained me to hide my aura and scent to a degree. But I thought all werepeople _have_ a scent…?”

_She trained Kuroko to hide his scent…? That isn’t something most people can do or be taught how to do… Given his situation, it makes sense, but to completely obliterate one’s scent, is impossible…?_ Furihata honestly doesn’t know how to answer that. Apparently, Kagami does though.

“Kuroko, you haven’t had your first heat yet, have you?” The taller asked.

Furi again is shocked. He hadn’t even thought of that possibility. After one goes through a heat for the first time, their body’s natural scent becomes thicker and stronger, as if it is telling the world that it’s capable of bearing children. In a way it is embarrassing, especially if you’re an early bird, like Furi, and got your first heat young, before anyone else in your class. But to be in high school without having your first heat, is extremely rare. And… usually means something might be wrong in your body. Luckily, they are first-years, so that might not necessarily be the case… but Furi still hopes his friend is healthy.

“...No I have not. Does that have something to do with scents?” As expected Kuroko answered negatively.

“After you have your first heat, your scent naturally becomes stronger. Umn, but you are a bit of a late-bloomer… Kagami, do think that…” Furi trailed off hoping Kagami understood him, and surprisingly he did. He scratched his head.

“Uhh- yeah. Kuroko, you probably have stunted heat condition. You can get medication for that though, if I were you I would get it, and start taking it as soon as possible.” Kagami replied, usefully. Kuroko seems slightly taken by surprise.

“Is that serious…?” The smaller asked slightly forlorn.

“Nah, not really… I never went through that, but if you start on a medicine, it shouldn’t be that bad… Basically, your first heat, when you get it will probably be stronger and more painful than usual.”

“Painful?” Kuroko asked concerned. Kagami seems slightly embarrassed at having to explain this but continued.

“It… that’s why I say to start medication soon, the longer you’re on it, the less painful it should be. It might make you randomly feel sick, leading up to heatweek. But I’ve heard that’s a million times better than having to deal with the pain all at once.”

Furi can see behind Kuroko’s blank face, he is slightly alarmed. It must be scary, suddenly thrown into this world he doesn’t know anything about.

“I-I’ll go with you to pick up the medicine Kuroko.” The brunette said noticing his friend’s state.

“Yeah, I will too. They might start questioning you, and we need to make sure you don’t say anything that’ll give you away.” Kagami added.

Furihata is shocked by all of Kagami’s knowledge and kindness towards Kuroko, to be honest.

“...Thank you, that’s greatly appreciated.” The bluehead said slightly put at ease. The two of them grinned and Furi continued to talk to Kagami.

“You seem to know a lot about this subject Kagami?” _He’s much more thoughtful than he lets on._

The redhead scratched his head again.

“Yes, Kagami-kun, you seem quite knowledgeable about this?” Kuroko added.

“Uh, yeah, Tatsuya, my brother, back in the states, had basically the opposite problem. He got his heat super early. And it basically gave us a bit of a scare, so me, him and my mentor, looked into a ton of doctor textbooks.”

Furi nodded, understandingly. When he himself first got his heat, he was scared he had some sort of problem, since he was the first he knew his age, getting it. But it ended up him just being earlier than average. It was definitely scary at the time.

“Everything turned out okay though, right?” Furi asked worriedly, he didn’t know Kagami has a brother. _Ah, wait, shit. If it didn’t, I’m being super insensitive!_

“Yeah, uhh, it was a lot of doctor visits and medicine, but he’s alright now… I think he has, like hormone relapses time to time, but it’s mainly under control.” Kagami seemed to say this questioning himself if it is alright to say, but in the end figured the two omegas wouldn’t spread it. _Thank God, he’s not mad._

“That is good to hear. I suppose I am lucky to not have had any sort of issues leading up to now… I am glad you and your mentor were there for him.” Kuroko said, obviously thinking about what happened to Tatsuya parallel to his own situation. Kagami grunted affirmatively in response.

They finished their food and Kagami said it would be best that they get the medicine today, so Kuroko can start on it immediately, then they could explain the situation to him more thoroughly tomorrow, since it’s a Friday. Furihata is honestly amazed, the tiger seemed to constantly act immature and unruly but when it came to this subject he completely did a one-eighty personality wise. The brunette chalked it up to the redhead’s brother.

They headed towards a nearby walk-in clinic for madararui. Apparently, Kuroko had no idea there are separate doctors for the werepopulation. The brunette is kind of amazed his teammate’s made it this far in life with no crazy or dangerous situations. Honestly, Furi was not expecting the bluehead’s knowledge to be _this_ limited. _His grandmother must’ve not said much in fear it would become evident to Kuroko that he is different..._

Luckily, the doctor did not ask too many questions. He seemed to believe the fact that, Kuroko’s friends ‘convinced him to seek professional help, when he still had not had his heat this late in life.’ The doctor said legally he had to get blood work done to prove that Kuroko did in fact not have his heat yet, just to make sure they are not abusing drugs. Although, he gave them the first bottle of pills since it is pretty obvious Kuroko’s an omega due to his frame, and omegas don’t naturally have the ability to hide their scents (unlike some skilled alphas.) Basically, the doctor could tell they were not lying so he just gave them the first bottle. At first Furi thought that was a little unprofessional, but then the doctor explained it is much safer to give him pills immediately, so Kuroko is not in any danger of his heat hitting him out of nowhere on the streets. The thought was terrifying, not only for the embarrassment factor but because there are constant cases of people taking advantage of others in the same boat. Unfortunately, it is extremely common, and the court cases get messy when you throw in reasons why someone was hit by their heat or if the offender was ‘in the right state of mind.’ It’s kind of bullshit, but specifically alphas, can be thrown into a less moral, more beast state, when either their mate is in trouble or certain scents are in the air. Again, Kouki cannot believe how scary the world is.

They stepped out of the office, visually looking better at the news. Kagami began walking in one direction but Kuroko spoke up.

“Ah wait, Kagami-kun,” The redhead turned a questioning glance at the shorter. Kuroko then looked at Furi. “which direction do you live, Furihata-kun?”

The brunette blinked. _Is Kuroko thinking about what happened earlier with Kawa and Fukuda? I don’t want to annoy the duo though…_

“Ah-umn, it’s the opposite way, but, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Furi tried to say nonchalantly, but honestly, walking home after sunset kind of puts him on edge. Scratch that, _really_ on edge. It always has, but with recent events, Sakurai’s incident, and all the heavy talking today of _what ifs,_ his hands might be a bit clammy.

Kuroko looked at him deadpan, or as much as his normal blank face allowed. Kagami spoke up.

“Idiot, we’ll just head there first.” _Kagami has a weird way of insulting while expressing kindness._

“Ah-n-no-” Furi tried to shake it off.

“Furihata, although we do not know the specifics. I am aware that you got in a fight the other day and are not well. It is not a burden to make sure you make it home safely, in fact, I believe it is the opposite. I would feel much more comfortable knowing that you’re safe.” Kuroko cut him off with a serious tone.

The brunette blinked. _Why… why does Kuroko care that much? We just met…_ Furi felt his eyes water slightly, but rubbed it off immediately. Kagami grabbed his head in a friendly manner and looked off to the direction they are now heading.

“C’mon, ‘s not a big deal.”

Furi wants to say that it is, he really does. Maybe, the fact of walking someone home isn’t a huge deal, but the reason why makes the brunette want to cry. Furihata doesn’t understand why everyone on Seirin has been nice to him. First, Kawa and Fukuda immediately befriended him, despite his awkwardness. Then Izuki, claimed him ‘his son.’ Riko worriedly looked at him when she found out he’s injured, and all his senpais have only ever been kind from the first day. He thought it was out of pity. _I have no redeeming qualities. As self deprecating as that sounds, it’s definitely true._ He has horrible people skills, stuttering whenever talking to someone new, he’s not even particularly funny. He tries to be nice, but backs down the moment someone starts to push him. He doesn’t even have any good basketball skills, despite joining the club. _And I’m not even particularly good loo-_

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko cut off his inner dialogue. He looked up shocked. Without thinking he had followed them and is silently walking about a foot behind them.

“Ah- yeah?” He questioned, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Kuroko was about to say something but Kagami cut him off.

“Not to bring it up, but that bastard. He’s not in the vicinity of Seirin, right?” It was a seemingly out of nowhere question.

“Wh-who?” Kouki questioned, completely coming out of his earlier reverie. Kagami seems sort of ticked off, but not at Kuroko or Furi.

“That damn guy who gave you a concussion!”

Furi felt a wave of the tiger’s aura radiate through him. Kuroko seemed to notice as well, but didn’t seem bothered. It’s the first time Furi felt an angry alpha’s wave as a directive to protect. The brunette unconsciously shivered but isn’t afraid for once.

“N-no, he, he’s not here.”

Kagami seemed to mutter that it was good the other isn’t otherwise he would’ve already felt the wrath of the redhead. The brunette isn’t sure what the tiger meant entirely but he couldn’t think about it since Kuroko started talking.

“...If I may ask, what was the fight over…? I can’t imagine you trying to seek out any fights, so no matter how much I think about it, I can’t think of a possible reason.”

Furihata took a breath. His friends deserved to know, they already showed that they cared about him anyways.

“It was… some alpha was bullying this...omega, so I tried to stop it… The alpha threw the first punch and I couldn’t really escape so it escalated…”

Kuroko slightly widened his eyes, but by the look on Kagami’s face, Kouki can tell the redhead has a better understanding of what happened. Maybe because he called them by their seed class, some assumptions could be made. _Hormones and shit..._

“That... is very admirable Furihata-kun. Was the omega hurt at all?” Kuroko asked. Furi blushed slightly at the compliment. He then thought about the bite Sakurai took, he never did hear about that after it occurred, and not to mention his friend’s mentality.

“Uhm, h-he’s okay.” Kouki awkwardly responded.

Kuroko seemed to notice that he didn’t really answer the question, but didn’t push the brunette either.

“The bastard…” Kagami muttered to himself.

“I’m glad you were not hurt worse, still that is a very commendable action you took.”

_This is the first time that both people I told are not mad at the me..._ Instead, Kuroko seems proud of him.

“Ah- no, I was really lame actually… I took most of the damage honestly…” Furihata tried to brush the compliment off.

“Not at all. I am sure if I were in the same situation I would have done the same, and probably took even more damage.” The bluehead smiled softly at him. Furi blinked, _so, Kuroko’s the reckless type too?_ At least somebody seems to understand his actions for once.

“Thank you.” The brunette smiled. Kagami then spoke up.

“Did you get to hurt the guy at all..?” The alpha asked, curious. Kuroko nudged the taller at the insensitive question.

“Um, I heard he had to get stitches up his arm… someone broke up the fight, and that guy gave him a pretty bad black-eye to my knowledge.” Furi then thought about how he kicked the alpha in the stomach a few times to try and stop him. “He probably has bruises too, I auh, kicked him in the stomach a few times.” The brunette couldn’t keep the victorious smirk off his face, _ahh, I’m becoming too sadistic._ Kagami gaped for a second then burst out in a grin.

“Fucking awesome!” The taller hooked an arm around Furi’s neck (would’ve been shoulder, if their heights weren’t so different.)

“I am… impressed.” Kuroko said with a gleam in his eye. The brunette couldn’t help the prideful smile on his face, and the dog within him howled happily. He also couldn’t help think that they are overreacting. He really hadn’t done much, especially when you take into account how much damage was done to him… _but it is still nice to feel useful._

* * *

After the talk, Furihata felt much better. He didn’t particularly feel like he needed to talk about what happened again, but it is nice to know that both Kagami and Kuroko know now. They again agreed to see each other tomorrow to have the whole Kuroko being a returner to ancestry conversation.

The brunette seriously cannot believe that Kuroko is someone so rare, but he knows he and Kagami have to now help keep this information under wraps. Of course the brunette has no problem keeping it a secret, but it’s just so _unlikely_ of a situation that he’s reeling a bit.

Besides that whole fiasco, the pomchi is also very glad that he is now on friendly terms with the duo and that he found out how caring they are. He never had friends before Seirin, he’s only had his older brother, and his’ friends, who Kouki couldn’t really consider his own (especially when they all just coo’ed over how cute Kouta’s younger brother is) and his ex boyfriend, who seemed to up and disappear all of a sudden. Well, maybe it wasn’t all of a sudden, his ex had begun to get more and more troubled and agitated over time and then ignored Kouki completely. The brunette wondered how Shougo is not for the first time in awhile. Although, they broke off, they were still on good terms, or so Furi thought. Actually, they were practically family, so the brunette is kind of _pissed_ the snow leopard thought it was okay to just up and leave without telling anyone.

Kouki sighed, hot-headed silver-haired males aside, he has a new life now, with people that care about him, and he’s going to protect them and especially Kuroko with all his might.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit something !! The whole Kagami/Kuroko dynamic (and kuroko's situation) is basically the same as the one in Beastly Calls by TCon... I wanted to ask them for permission to use their idea but their ao3 says they haven't been active for like 2 years, and I don't have tumblr to see through that????  
> I honestly love the whole dynamic in that fic, and once I read it, I was kinda like "THIS IS HOW IT IS." ((Fantastic fic, if y'all haven't read it, I completely and wholeheartedly recommend)) So, I give them credit for that!!! (I hope it's not insensitive to not ask...) - this fic is very different from their's though, I just love their ideas haha
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like Furihata/Haizaki (I freaking love the contrast yo)  
> There are gonna be a lot of relationships in this that are either past relationships, or friends with benefits (especially with Akashi...) LOTSA FUN IS BREWING ~~


	7. Your situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter !!

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

The next day went by in a blur. Before the pomchi knew it, it was already the end of basketball practice, and Furi had just announced to his friends he is heading back with Kuroko and Kagami today. There were small ‘you’re not leaving us are you!?’s and whatnot from one, Kawahara Kouchi, but soon he found himself with Kuroko at Kagami’s apartment. That he apparently lives in. By himself. _ It’s really nice. _

He and Kuroko must of been gawking (or really just the brunette, since Kuroko doesn’t show much emotion.)

“May I punch you, Kagami-kun.” The bluehead said blankly. 

“What did I do wrong!?” The man in question squawked.

The brunette didn’t hear an answer as he spun around looking at the interior. He knows lots of heavyseeds are well off, but, still. 

“Are you rich, Kagami?” Furi asked absentminded. The tiger scratched the back of his head.

“I mean… I guess? I was supposed to live here with my dad, but, uh his business ended up moving so now I’m here. I wasn’t spoiled growin’ up if that’s what you’re askin’.”  _ So, Kagami lives by himself? That sounds lonely. _ Furi’s always had people in his house, so he doesn’t really know what that must be like. Kuroko can’t talk to his parents (assuming he lives with them?) about anything madararui related, so both of his teammates’ lives sound kind of lonesome. The brunette is reminded how lucky he is to have a loving family, who he can talk to about anything.

The two ‘lightseed’ dogs left the conversation at that. Kagami headed into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

“Is a stir fry good with you two?” The tiger asked after taking into account whatever ingredients he has in the fridge. Honestly, Furi hadn’t anticipated even eating. He didn’t want to rely on other people to feed him. It seemed Kuroko came to the same conclusion. His other thought was that if they did end up eating, they would probably order out, so he sort of blanked at the question.

“Yes, that sounds fine, Kagami-kun. You cook?” The bluehead answered for the both of them. _Thank you._ Kagami started taking things out of the fridge and placing them on the counter. Kuroko and Furihata looked on, taking seats at his bar table.

“Uh yeah, I sorta learned to since I was home alone a lot. But um, I dunno, I probably would’ve done it either way.” He turned to them with a grin. “I’ve been told I’m a pretty good cook.”  _ Huh, never would’ve guessed _ . He came to a sort of remembrance that everyone has their own lives and hobbies outside of school. Kuroko smiled lightly.

“I look forward to this then, thank you.” And with that they started with small talk, whilst Kagami began cooking. The brunette offered to help but was waved off. 

Soon enough the meal was done and Kagami motioned them towards the couch in the living room. 

“Th-this is really good!” Furi exclaimed after taking his first bite into the rice, vegetable mix. It’s a simple meal, but something about it is delicious,  _ it’s perfectly cooked _ , and maybe Kagami added some different spices. Either way, Furi is impressed and it seems Kuroko is too.

“Yes, this is delicious Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said slightly astonished. The redhead grinned in response. After a moment of appreciating the food, Kagami spoke up.

“So, it’s kinda a lot to explain. And I don’t know how much you know Kuroko, so it might be easier if you just ask questions?” 

Kuroko finished swallowing a piece of meat in his mouth and answered.

“Well, I don’t know much at all, but alright. I guess I’ll start by asking why we could not discuss this in public?” 

Furi feels the need to aid in explaining things so he answered.

“That has to do with, umn what you are exactly, but it might make more sense if we explain The Organization first then?” Furi sent Kagami a questioning glance but continued after locking gazes back with Kuroko. “The Organization, is basically, like, the government for the madararui society. Umn, they like to keep tabs on different species, especially heavyseeds and rare breeds. Which is what you are Kuroko. I-I think Kagami may have more experience with them actually, since he’s an alpha…” Furi looked back at Kagami, who swallowed down a lump of rice.

“They like to stick their noses in other people’s business.” 

Kuroko questioningly looked back at his partner.

“What do you mean by that?” The bluehead asked innocently.

“They like to play matchmaker. If you’re a high-class or rare breed they’ll bother the hell outta you, sending breeding offers and stuff.” The tiger replied with a slight furrow in his eyebrows.

Furi blinked. The brunette knows it’s true and that Kagami being a heavyseed sort of meant he would get breeding offers, but to actually hear that is crazy. Kuroko slightly gaped,  _ seems he didn’t know anything about The Organization… _ Furi doesn’t know if that is a good or bad thing Kuroko was left in the dark for so long.

“I...see. Well, I was always told I was just lightseed dog, but I assume through your interactions that I am more than that? May I ask what exactly am I?”

“You said everything you knew was from your grandma right, Kuroko? She probably just told you that, to protect you. But umn, yeah, no, you’re what they call a returner to ancestry.” Furi supplied.

“Returner to ancestry?” Kuroko asked.

“Yeah, it’s basically when umn, the animal gene skips a generation. So, your grandmother was a wereperson and then both your parents are not, right?” Furi asked just to reassure himself that his information in correct, Kuroko nodded.

“What is so special about me being...this?” The bluehead asked, soaking in all of the information given to him.

“It… it basically makes you super valuable-”

“And that’s why this has to be kept a secret from The Organization, I presume?” Kuroko must be antsy if he’s cutting people off. Since Furi met the other, Kouki’s come to the conclusion that despite the bluehead’s bluntness he is actually very polite, so this is odd for him.

“Yeah-” Kagami cut in. “-You’re also known as a retrograde for the record, so, the reason you’re so ‘valuable’ in short is ‘cause retrogrades have super high fertility rates.” 

Kuroko seemed to take that in for a moment, _ it must be intense to take in this much information at once... _

“...I fail to see why this must be kept a secret? I understand, having mating offers may become troublesome but-”

“It won’t just be offers.” Kagami cut in and you could actually feel the room drop temperature at that comment. Kuroko doesn’t seem to know what to say to that, so Kagami sighed and continued. “People are gonna wanna  _ be  _ with you Kuroko. They might… they might fight over you. The only reason you have not had this problem yet is because your heat is late.” Kagami’s statement made Furi realized Kuroko’s late heat, may have actually been a blessing in disguise. “You were taught to hide your scent right? Well, that’s because people are gonna wanna take advantage of you when you present, okay? When you  _ do  _ have your heat, you’re gonna need a heat room.” 

Kuroko seemed to use the last statement as a gateway to a different topic.

“I don’t have one… do you think I could hide my scent after presenting?” Something about what Kuroko said sounds almost pitiful. Not in a ‘looking down’ on him way, but he just sounded so  _ helpless. _ It’s extremely upsetting.

“Y-you can use mine if you want. Umn, I don’t know much about hiding scents… Kagami?”  _ Fortunately, most houses at least have a basic heat room, that keeps in scents.  _ Furi looked at the tiger hopeful.

“...Actually, you should use my room. I know for a fact it’s extremely well built, and won’t let the tiniest amount of scent out… as for scents, well I was never good at hiding mine. If anyone could do it, it would be you, Kuroko. But scents aren’t something you can so much as  _ will  _ away… after you present, people will definitely be able to tell… but there are… other methods to keep people away…” Kagami began getting quieter near the end of his sentence, as if he shouldn’t say it outloud. Well, Furi understands why. 

Kouki’s heat room, definitely doesn’t let scents out, but it seems Kagami is getting into a ‘protection’ mode so he’ll let that go by. The brunette knows some alphas (well most alphas) become very possessive or protective of people they consider friends, and even more so of their mates. Depending on the species this is either heightened or not as impactful. Furi doesn’t know much about tigers' temperaments (he should probably look into it - considering he is now friends with Kagami) but from what he’s seen from the redhead, they seem to be at least a little more protective than most people.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun... What are these other methods?” Kuroko asked seemingly half relieved and half curious. Kagami scratched the back of his head slightly blushing,  _ what a weird look on such a big guy.  _ The taller averted his gaze and began speaking.

“Well, there’s no sure fire way to prevent some people but we could try lessening the effects of your scent. Uh… if you have the scents of heavyseeds on you, it should put some people at bay. It’s like they’ll take a whiff of you and think twice about bothering you … if you had a mate that would definitely make people think more about bothering you but… yeah, I’m guessing that’s not an option.” Kagami muttered the end of that sentence, embarrassed. Furi kind of feels bad for him, having to explain something so bashful. The brunette took a look at Kuroko who seems slightly sheepish (even if he does mask it well.) The atmosphere turned awkward and Kouki feels he has to save it.

“Ahh, that doesn’t mean it’s completely a problem! You could try using a scent marker!” 

Kagami looked at him thankfully, then sort of smacked his head.

“Gahh, I completely forgot about that!” The tiger wailed exasperated. Kuroko looked at Furi curious, and with new hope.

“What’s a scent marker?” The bluehead asked suddenly optimistic. Furi is glad to have changed the solemn mood.

“It’s basically a piece of cloth, or like maybe a locket of someone’s hair, that you keep on you at all times. It’s kinda the same idea of what Kagami was saying. A lot of the time, mates keep something of each other’s for this reason. But it’s also used with families, so it wouldn’t be  _ that  _ weird!” The brunette explained.

“I see… I’m guessing it does not work with a primate’s scent? So I would not be able to use something from my family..?” Kuroko questioned.

“...No, while it would alert madararui that you have people who care about you, werepersons wouldn’t be intimidated by a primate’s scent…” Furi answered uneasy.

“O-oh so-” 

“You could use something of mine.” Kuroko was cut off by Kagami quickly cutting in. The brunette blinked. Kuroko probably doesn’t know what a big deal it is that Kagami offered. 

“I- thank you…” Kuroko replied gratefully.

_ With Kagami’s scent on Kuroko, people will probably mistake them for a couple. Well, maybe it’s better Kuroko doesn’t know that for now. _ Kuroko also doesn’t know that Kagami basically just said that he’ll die before letting someone touch the bluehead. Furi is both embarrassed for the redhead and admiring such a bold move. Even if the shadow player doesn’t know what Kagami just said he’ll do, to have so much determination and love for his friend is extremely respectful.

“With Kagami’s scent, you should be safer. Not many people would be daring enough to try and go against a heavyseed tiger!” Furihata gloated Taiga’s proposition. “Besides, just from hanging around the whole basketball team you’ll have some of our scents on you loosely, which should turn some people off.” The brunette continued. Kuroko seems thankful for the reassurance.

“That is reassuring, thank you both for helping.” Kuroko nodded. 

They collectively decided that, that was enough discussion for today. Kagami asked Kuroko how his medication is going - and to make sure he started taking it. Fortunately, the bluehead said it has been going well and that Kagami is being silly asking when he only just started taking them.

The mood lightened and they talked about random topics until it was after sunset and they decided it would be best to head home. Like the last time, Kagami and Kuroko walked Furi home, which instead of the brunette feeling guilty about was only slightly embarrassing and appreciated.

* * *

Later that evening Furihata got a text from Kagami (they had decided to all share contact information - especially given Kuroko’s precarious state.)

_ Kagami: Thx for earlier _

_ Furi: Ah, it’s no problem!  _

_ Kagami: u wont tell anyone about the whole scent marking thing right _

Honestly, Furihata wasn’t going to say anything. But people will notice and come to their own conclusions.

_ Furi: wasn’t planning on it!! But you know people are gonna like notice ? _

_ Kagami: aughh yeah, idk _

Although, you couldn’t tell over text, Furi is sure Kagami just came to this conclusion himself and may be freaking out slightly.

_ Furi: umm, would it help if i gave kuroko something too?? Then maybe people will think its like a friend/family thing???? _

_ Kagami: no, furi you dont have 2 do that _

_ Furi: are you sure i really don’t mind?? _

_ Kagami: u dont have to get in fights over this ….. :/ _

If Furi also gave Kuroko something, it might save Kagami from some embarrassment, but it also means people may fight the brunette for Kuroko. However, Furihata’s prepared to fight for his friend, even if it means getting seriously injured.

_ Furi: Dude, i got in a fight for a total stranger the other day ;; i am more than ready to help kuroko _

Truthfully, yeah, of course, Furi doesn’t want to get into a fight.  _ But,  _ Kuroko’s in a very dangerous position, and the brunette doesn’t know what he’ll do if Kuroko, who knows next to nothing about werepeople society, is taken advantage of.

_ Kagami: gauhhh fine do wat u want, but if theres trouble  _ **_I_ ** _ will fight _

_ Furi: Got it. If youre not there i will take initiative though - 2 scents is better than one, therell probs be less fights this way anyways _

_ Kagami: fine _

Furihata doesn’t know if it is just because it is over text but Kagami sounds so salty.

_ Furi: unless u want only your scent all over kuroko? ;P _

_ Kagami: Shut up! I said u could do wat u wanted _

The brunette laughed to himself. Kagami is easy to tease, no wonder Kuroko does it so often.

_ Kagami: and thx _

Seems the tiger is actually thankful though. Kagami is easily embarrassed so it makes sense.

Before going to bed, Furi decided to put a sweatband around his wrist. He figured that would probably be a very simple scent marker for the time being, especially since Kuroko already wears them. It wouldn’t be out of place. The only issue with having a fabric as a scent marker as opposed to something like a lock of hair, is that over time it will have to be changed, since the scent will fade. He might figure something better out later but this is fine for now. The brunette decided he will leave it on for a few days to try and fully immerse it in his scent.

He is kind of excited, he’s never had anyone that he did this with. Not even when he was with Shougo did they do this. Honestly, it usually is more of an intimate gesture, but with Kuroko it doesn’t feel that weird.  _ Maybe I already see Kuroko as part of my family. Actually…  _ the more Furihata thinks about it, he must see Kuroko as part of his pack.

Madararui of certain species have certain tendencies. As was why Kouki was planning on looking further into tigers, to see if they are particularly protective. Dogs specifically create packs, they are sort of like families. It makes sense that he might incorporate Kuroko in his pack, since he is a vulnerable lightseed (‘retrograde’) dog. Still the brunette’s never ‘accidentally’ started considering someone that close to him. Well, maybe Shougo (and of course his actual biological family.) Still he wasn’t the ‘alpha’ dog in that situation, it is almost exhilarating in a way. Furi swore to himself he will protect the phantom player, yet again.

On another note, now it is the weekend.  _ What an exhausting week. _ Thinking about it,  _ a lot  _ of things happened. But now it’s over and better. Furihata received a text earlier from Sakurai, saying he could come by Sunday, so that’s what they are aiming for. It put his mom in a good mood, she kept going on about what to make and how they need to clean up (there really isn’t much to clean up. Also, Furi doubts Sakurai will care how messy their house is.) Overall, the brunette is excited, that is, until his mom knocked on his door close to nine o’clock to deliver some news.

“I’m sorry, honey.” His mom is hunched in on herself, apologetic. Furi felt bile roll in his stomach, as a tinge of panic rose.

“W-what happened?” He stuttered out, curious and cautious.

“I tried to stop him, really. I was able to at least make him wait until tomorrow.” His mom continued, without really explaining what happened. Furi stood up and started to walk towards her.

“Mom, what happened?” The older didn’t respond, instead opting to look at a corner in the room. “Mom.” She looked up and locked gazes with her son.

“Koutarou found out.” In that one sentence, Furi’s world came crashing down.

“H-how..?” The distraught pomchi asked. His mom shook her head.

“I think your father may have told him, you know how those two are.” 

Furi’s dad and brother have always been close (the whole family is, but those two are specifically, just as Furi is with his mom.) His mother is referencing to the fact that Kouta and his father have a tendency to do things behind their backs. Nothing malicious of course, but it does get annoying once in awhile.

“Oh…” The brunette summarized their thoughts.

“Kouki, it’ll be okay. He’s such a stubborn child.” His mom suddenly pouted. “He wanted to come right now, I could hear him grab his backpack and everything.” She sighed. “But I was able to deter him from leaving immediately. He’ll probably be here early morning though.” She looked at her son, for a response. But, Furi is currently void of any emotions, to keep himself from screaming. “Honey.” She asked warmly. “Sweetie, it’s going to be fine.” She grabbed hold of his arm.

“AhhH!” The brunette gripped his hair. “Ahh!? I’m gonna die!” His mom shook her head tutting. “He’s gonna kill me! Or everyone within a mile radius!” 

“Ohh, I’m sure he’s already doing that…”  _ Thank you, mom _ . “But hey, maybe that means he’ll have some time to cool down over there then?”

“Mom, you and I both know, that isn’t true!” Furi is currently freaking out.

“Yeah… well, guess will have to see what happens then.”  _ Mom, you’re supposed to assure me it’s going to be fine in this sort of situation! _ She shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s okay, he  _ probably  _ won’t kill you.” She said smirking.  _ Ahhhh!  _ Seeing her son freaking out, she smacked his arm lightly. “It’s gonna be fine, sweetie. Go to bed, we know you’re gonna have an early morning tomorrow.” She grinned, while also smiling sweetly ( _ how does she do that? _ )

“Not helping mom.” He replied, distraught. She just continued smiling in response.

“Get some sleep.” His mom leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, while he pouted, then left. “Just remember I love you, hun!” She was then down the stairs.  _ Seems she is feeling great today… good for her _ , Kouki internally scoffed sourly. 

The pomchi couldn’t sleep well that night, for obvious reasons. Koutarou, his older brother, will be home tomorrow… And the other will see the stitches and see the pills Furi’s supposed to take for his concussion… Kouki honestly doesn’t know  _ exactly  _ how Kouta will react. He’ll probably be pissed at his younger brother for not protecting himself. Kouta most likely won’t actually be mad about the fact Furi jumped into a fight, but more so the fact that he got  _ injured. _ And only God knows how pissed he’ll be at that fox. He’ll nag and bother the hell out of the younger about information on that guy. Information that sadly, Furi  _ knows,  _ and Kouta will be able to tell he’s lying.  _ Shit. _

The brunette is brought back to a harsh reality when he heard a door slam. He looked at his clock.  _ 6:42 am. Fucking Hell. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:: I just realized that there are going to be Winter Cup spoilers in this, so I'll tag that~ there are only spoilers for the main series (none of the movies and whatnot) - also it's only briefly mentioned


	8. Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switchin' over to Sakurai ~~  
> 

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Sakurai promised ‘hero-san’ that he’ll come by his house on Sunday. He wants to. _God he wants to._ He is going to. For once, the lightseed has someone, _someone,_ who understands. Someone _kind._ Sakurai lived a lot of his life not thinking nice people even existed. And given his standpoint, he wouldn’t normally trust Furihata, but something, just, _something_ , nagged at Ryou. Something nagged him that Furihata is a nice person. And Sakurai wants so badly to believe that. So he will.

There will be repercussions, definitely. But, if Sakurai can feel _okay_ for just a little while, he’ll take it.

For once, Sakurai’s father didn’t bother him on a Friday. His father waltzes in and out of his life, appearing more so on the weekends. Ryou doesn’t know if he’d prefer to be whisked away by his dad or stay with his mother more. He’s tried to decide which is worse, but there’s too much to incorporate on both ends.

It seems he’ll be with his mother for today. She’s hiding away at the moment, doing god knows what (probably drinking, or staring off into a void.) Sakurai wants to be content hiding away on his side too. But every time he hides in his room, he’s scared. Scared his father might bust in any second and make him go somewhere, _to his friends._ There’s chance his mother might bust in too, but more often than not it’s his father to come in uninvited.

“What the Hell!” Suddenly, the female in the house screamed. It’s blood curdling the way she shouts. It always, _always,_ rings through Sakurai’s ears and chest. He _never_ gets used to it.

Almost immediately, the brunette swiftly jumped off his bed, where he was sitting, and ran down the stairs, to the kitchen, where he heard the initial yell.

“I told you to make dinner!” _No, you didn’t._ “You can’t even do this one task!?” She blew smoke from a cigarette. Sakurai didn’t say anything, knowing it’s better not to. “Dumb sack of shit, raise a kid by myself and he don’t even do anything!” She elegantly stood there.

Sakurai has thought more than once that media portrays her type of parenting on the wrong people. Because on tv, parents like her, are dirty, with hair falling out. Sakurai’s mother, despite the drugs and mental issues, looks _elegant._ She is pretty, and she acts like a different person all together in public. Sakurai’s come to a conclusion she must have some sort of bipolar disorder. Maybe, _maybe even, schizophrenic._

“I fucking carry you inside me for nine months and get nothing in return.” _I never asked to be born._

“I’m sorry.” Sometimes, _sometimes,_ she’ll snap back as if coming out of a trance when he apologizes.

“You’re fucking sorry, then why isn’t there shogayaki on the table!” And sometimes, it gets worst.

“W-were out of pork, I’ll get some.”

“Stop your stuttering, acting like I’m a horrible person.” She sneered and grabbed her son’s arm harshly. “Quit pointing out what a bad parent I am, got it.” She snarled next to his ear, and gripped acrylic nails into his forearm. She dug deeper and Sakurai kept a blank expression, to keep it from getting worse. Eventually, after deeming the silence long enough, she shoved his arm towards the door while still gripping. Sakurai almost yelped.

“There better be food on the table next I come out.” With that, the younger left the house in a hurry.

On autopilot, the cub left the street he lives on. When he reached an intersection, he finally looked down at his arm. Blood seeped out of the wounds. They are like torn punctures. He took a shaky breath in. _I should be used to this by now, so why aren’t I?_

Attempting to hide the wound was a difficult task, but he did it. Sakurai couldn’t blame his mom, not really. She wasn’t always like this, she’s gotten worse with age. However, that is somehow worse. The brunette wishes she _was_ always like this. Because then, Sakurai wouldn’t have to know the pain of having something and then it being ripped away. He couldn’t help his mom. _It’s my fault._ And now, Sakurai doesn’t think it’s possible to save her. The times she’s sane is less than times of manic now. _I’m a horrible person for giving up._

He tries to help. He does everything in his capability to help. He cooks, cleans, pays the bills… but he can’t do everything. His mother, isn’t helping. _And I’m horrible for trying to blame this on mom._ But, Sakurai can’t handle shouldering all the blame. It’s too much.

On autopilot, Ryou navigated the store he arrived at and picked up food items, along with new bandages -he’s running out- along with concealer (can never have enough concealer.) He smiled at the cashier, _might as well try to brighten someone else’s day._ They didn’t smile back, _but that’s okay. Who knows what situation they may be in._

Sometimes (all the time) Sakurai wonders why. What did he do to have to deserve this life? Why is he even here? But these thoughts just make him feel guilty. He has a roof over his head, he gets an education, he even has money. Some people have none of these things.

For the longest time Sakurai thought his life was normal, everyone goes through struggles. But the older he got, the more he became aware of the fact that he lived with a bandana around his eyes. Be it through social media, or just _watching_ people interact in public, he learned. But still even as a teenager, he doesn’t know what’s true. His mom acts different in public, so what’s to stop other people from doing that? _Everyone probably lives in a similar situation_ , is a reoccurring thought to him. Things never added up though. How can everyone act so carefree and be allowed to do _things?_ Deep down Sakurai knows something is different about his way of life.

He must of done something to deserve this.

And his mom told him why everyday. He really has no choice but to believe her.

* * *

 When Ryou returned home he began slicing the ham while preheating a pan. Once that was done, he added ginger, cabbage and soy sauce along with his own spices. He put it on the pan, and let it sizzle for a bit. He actually does enjoy cooking, even if it really was made a forced requirement in his home. It keeps his mind off other things and the smells are always a welcomed fragrance.

While that heated up he washed his arm off in the sink and began bandaging it up for now. He heard a door open and close behind him.

“What happened!?” He heard a gasp over his shoulder. Sakurai can’t tell his mom it was her doing, she’s someone else right now.

“Dog bite, it’s fine.” He lied easily, listlessly.

“Whose dog! We have to do something about this, I can’t have wild dogs running around the neighborhood!”

Sakurai turned back to the pan, not making eye contact.

“It’s okay. The dog was captured.” He answered back disinterested, while flipping some pieces of ham. She stomped.

“Mangy mutts! Some people are just crazy!”

“Yes, some people are.” _The irony._ Sakurai began to heat up some instant rice as the meal neared completion.

“What are you making?” She asked looking at the food skeptically. One eyebrow raised, obviously not pleased.  _Uh oh..._

“Shogayaki.” Ryou made sure to not make eye-contact. Eye-contact, sets her off a lot of the time ( _maybe she feels like she is being challenged?_ ) She huffed.

“I said I wanted udon.” _No, you didn’t._ Sakurai chose not to answer, which ended up being the correct choice, because instead of switching, his mom just stomped into the other room.

With her gone, Ryou slumped his shoulders just a little bit.

Sakurai hates himself. Even when his mom shows she cares, if only a little bit, the brunette can’t bring himself to care. He can’t do anything, she might switch back. The cub can’t bring himself to play along. Maybe that just adds to his mom’s problems. _Another thing I do that add to her problems._

* * *

 Ryou finished and got out a plate for his mom, then served it. He put it on the table behind him and called out that dinner is done,  _nevermind the fact that it’s only 4 o’clock._

She came in swigging a beer, looking a little less elegant. She looked at the plate with some sort of hatred. Sakurai breathed in, and began cleaning the spatula.

“What the Hell is this?”

The brunette put the spatula back in its place.

“Shogayaki.”

“Yeah I know, don’t be such a wiseass. I said I wanted udon.”

“The store was out of noodles.” Sakurai doesn’t actually know if they were, or if they had any in the house for that matter. But his mom wouldn’t know.

Soon enough his mom is besides him, and yanked at his bandaged arm. _Why does she switch so fast!?_ Sakurai's thought about his mom's switching, but has never been able to tell what  _exactly_ sets her off. He's sure it's probably something like seeing the news on her phone, or maybe she sees things he doesn't. She has to. He doesn't know much about mental disorders, but he's sure this woman has... _something_.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me.” She yanked the bandages down and Sakurai felt a sense of terror strike through his chest. “You tellin’ me Japan’s out of udon? Do you take me for an idiot.”

She then yanked him forward and pushed his arm against the still boiling hot pan. Sakurai jolted at that, and tried to pull back. But when acrylic nails are jammed into your skin, it makes it really difficult to move. _It’s hot!_ He harshly yanked back and she sneered. _Ithurtithurtitburns!_ Tears gripped his eyes and he harshly bit his lip, probably drawing blood, then as hard as he could he yanked out of her grasp. He yanked so hard, he fell backwards. Thankfully, he is no longer in her grasp though.

“Learn your fucking lesson.” She turned away. “And clean the pan up!”

She’s gone.

Sakurai’s shaking horribly. He refuses to look at his arm. He sat there just taking sharp intakes of breath. Tears are uncontrollable falling.  _Why? Why? Why..?_

_Now’s not the time, she’s still home._

Slowly, leaning on his good arm, he stood up. He picked up the pan and put it in the sink, turning it on. Steam lifted into the air, with a sharp hiss from the change in temperature. Water overflowed the ridge, as Sakurai watched it for a moment. He focused on the water to help calm down, _the water is overflowing with red in it. That’s blood. That’s my blood._

Nausea rolled up and Ryou had to actually cover his mouth and swallow repeatedly as to not throw up. He's overwhelmed, but has to swallow down all physical and mental ailments right now.  _Numb. Just. Fall. Numb._

Without looking at the pan, he one-handedly, scrubbed it clean. Making sure to use lots of bleach. When that was done, and put away. Without _looking_ at his arm, he saw blood dripping down on the floor, from where he left his arm dangling. He wrapped his arm with a few layers of paper towel, as to stop the drip. He then quickly wiped up any red he saw on the ground. _I’ll have to bleach the floor later._

When that was done and the towels were thrown away, he speedily went upstairs, into his room. Once in there, he could feel everything.

Slowly sinking to the floor, he cried and then unwrapped the paper towels around his arm.

Angry red blotches, and smeared blood covered it. He choked a sob, and gasped while grabbing a clean shirt then a water bottle he left under his bed. Soaking the cloth, he began to try and clean the wound. _It hurts._ He can feel it pulsing, and it feels as if it is on fire. As if something lived and itched under his skin sensations crawled beneath visibility. He bit his lip, and rebandaged it, crying.

Somehow he crawled under his covers, and bundled himself into a ball, clutching his arm. _It’s so hot._ Red panda ears and tail popped out, as he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry ('/~/') although this is not a headcanon by any means, I always feel the reason that Sakurai apologizes so much is probably pretty dark (not this bad but yEAH)  
> OTHER THAN THAT when I was thinkin' up everyone's animals, I feel like Sakurai looks like a red panda a lot??? sO I CHOSE THAT. I hope y'all think that is as cute as I do hahah


	9. True Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a side note) I'm going camping this weekend so I won't be posting after this chapter, until next week ~
> 
> This was actually originally two chapters, but I decided to just put them together haha - so it's a bit longer ^^  
> Enjoy~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“Kouki!”

The brunette hid under his blanket as if that would shield him from the storm coming his way. He heard stomps coming up the stairs then the slam of his door opening.

“Kouki!”

Furi gripped the blanket tighter around him as Koutarou flipped him over in his cocoon. The younger angrily pulled the blanket low enough so that his eyes peeped out from the top, much like how a hippo swims through water.

“Do you have to be so loud in the morning?!” Out of irony, and annoyance, the younger yelled back.

“Who the Hell cares what time it is! Show me the war scars!” Furihata Koutarou is by no means a morning person, unfortunately, he’s an _all day and night_ sort of person. If Kouki weren’t related to him, he never would’ve thought those sorts of people even existed. But, sadly, he’s survived more than a decade with this hyperactive manchild of a brother.

The older is half leaning over the bed where the younger just wants to _sleep._ By no means is that happening now.

“Uuughh!” Defiant, yet still submissive, Furi threw his blanket down and sat up. He gave his brother a nasty glare (but it just came out as a pout - Kouki is never able to look intimidating.) The younger didn’t even have to tell Koutarou anything before he was already being inspected. Almost instantaneously, Kouta flipped Furi’s messy bangs back to reveal stitches.

“Holy shit! What the fuck!” _Beautiful analogy there._ “Alright.” Koutarou clapped his hands together as if about to summon a demon, then finger gunned his brother. “Where’s the asshole?” The younger rolled his eyes.

“I dunno Kou-nii, why don’t you sniff him out?” The sarcasm is real.

“ _Him_. Got it. So tell me-” The older leaned over, suddenly dropping to the floor and leaning his elbow against the bed, whilst his hand held his chin. A cheshire grin spread across his face. “-what else did he do?” Furi sighed.

“Few bruises, nothing to get upset about.” Kouki tiredly answered. Koutarou isn’t believing it.

“Hmmm, and do tell me lil bro, how exactly did this fight start?” _Ugh._

“He was bothering someone so I stepped in.” No need to explain in paragraphs, besides the older always was good at getting a lot of information out of nothing, strangely enough.

“‘ _Bothering someone’”_ The older rolled his eyes. “and he started a fight over that?” Koutarou then grinned, knowing there is more to the story than that. Furi groaned.

“Kou-nii, I know you already deduced what happened, so chill. The guy was havin’ a hissy fit, so yes, it started a fight.” _I’m too tired for this._

“Fine, fine.” Koutarou raised his hands in mock surrender. “But.” He then dramatically looked up. “Did you kill him?” The younger had to stifle a chuckle at that.

“No, he’s not dead. Sorry, to rain on your parade.”

“Hey, that’s no rain, that’s a fuckin’ rainbow. Now I have an excuse to murder, you know that’s always been on my bucket list.” Kouta grinned.

“Yeah, right next to, host a fancy party where the only drinks are condiments.” Furi snarked.

“Okay, but can you imagine the look on one of those fancy shmancy people’s faces when they ask for a red wine and you hand them hot sauce in a glass.” Kouki laughed in response, because, _yes that would be hilarious._ “But. Seriously.” Koutarou dropped his grinning face. “You’re alright? That guy’s not gonna like come back from the dead for you?” _Doubt it. More worried for Sakurai._

“I’m fine, I have meds and stuff. And probably not…” The younger thought about Sakurai. “Kou-nii, how likely do you think it is for an assaulter to like strike again, on the same victim?” Furi isn’t sure if he should’ve said that. But he had to mention it to someone else. The fact that Sakurai not only goes to the same school but is on the same team as that guy, really doesn’t sit well with Kouki.

“It depends really. You’re worried about the victim?” Kouta answered seriously. Furi bit his lip.

“They’re in the same vicinity everyday.”

The older took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“That’s… screwed up. You sure you don’t just want me to teach this guy a lesson?”

“Please don’t. Besides, I’m hoping he already learned his lesson.”

Koutarou perked up at that.

“How much damage did you do?” The older grinned.

“Not much, maybe some bruises and a few arm stitches. But, uh, this other guy broke us up and I saw him knock the guy out.”

Kouta whistled and flung himself besides the other on the bed. He then pulled Kouki into a noogie.

“Nice!”

“Ahhh!” The younger pulled out of the hold and pouted at his brother, who just grinned in response.

“Alright, so if you can’t separate the two-” The older continued as if he hadn’t just shuffled the younger around. “-from what I can see, you guys are friends, right? So, give him a scent marker or something, since you already hurt the guy, he’ll know your scent and that he won’t come out unmarked should he try something.” Kouta proudly grinned. “If your friend thinks it’s weird, just tell him it’s a pack thing or somethin’” The older waved his hand dismissively.

_Kouta’s so easygoing._ As shown with Kuroko, giving scent markers isn’t exactly as simple as just _giving them._ There are social cues attached. But, Kouta’s never seemed to care about rules _in general._ He does whatever the Hell he wants, and is extremely spontaneous. Kouki looks up to him for this, but also it gets _annoying._ The older would never understand what it’s like to actually _care,_ to be like Furi.

But… maybe, he should do this one thing. Furi looked down at the sweatband on his wrist, originally for Kuroko. Kuroko will have one from Kagami, Sakurai doesn’t have anyone to give him one (to Furi’s knowledge.) _I should give it to Sakurai._ He’s seeing him tomorrow anyways… It’s probably a sign.

“Okay.” _Besides, Sakurai’s my friend. He’ll probably be part of the pack anyways._

“Hell yeah! We should go give your friend one right now!” Kouta’s just… too much.

“No, he’s coming over tomorrow anyways.” For once, Furi has an excuse. Koutarou lit up.

“He’s comin’ over! Fuck yeah!” _Wait shit. Sakurai’s gonna meet Kouta… under these circumstances._

Hopefully, they’re still friends afterwards.

* * *

 When there was a knock at the door, Sunday afternoon, you could have recorded the Furihata brothers’ race to open it first, for hundreds of views online.

“Get back, Kou-nii! Give us some space, geez!” The younger, fortunately, was able to maneuver around the older to get to the door first (for once his small frame came in handy.) Meanwhile, Kouta is laughing and putting his hands up in surrender. Kouki physically pushed him away, and into the living room, then marched back to the door. All the while, Sakurai could clearly hear what is going on from outside.

Furi swung the door open with a bright smile, out of breath.

“Hi! Come in, and please don’t make eye-contact with the manchild currently sizing you up from behind the couch!” _Friendly introduction, check._

Sakurai looks like he isn’t sure how to feel and Furi can’t blame him. But if they’re gonna be friends, Ryou might as well get used to the chaos that is his house. As per the other omega’s appearance, he looks sort of worse for wear, but like he’s trying to cover it up. He has concealer under his eyes to hide redness or bags (the brunette doubts anyone else would notice, but Furi’s always had a knack for observation, probably stemming from his constant paranoia.) His hair is slightly shaggy, but the pomchi can understand that, his own hair doesn’t cooperate most days. And he’s wearing long sleeves, that seem to cover some sort of bandage that peeks out by his hand. Furihata’s gut clenched at that, he hopes the whole bully situation hasn’t gotten worse. Nonetheless, Sakurai’s bewildered expression only lasted a second and he is now smiling sheepishly.

“Thanks for having me. Um, am I really not supposed to… or…”

“Yes.” Furi motioned him to come in and shut the door.

“Aw, come on lil bro!” Koutarou suddenly jumped up from his place in the other room.

Situations like these make Kouki feel like he’s the older and Kouta is the younger annoying, clingy brother. If it weren’t for their obvious size difference, everyone would probably believe it too. In a split second Koutarou’s in front of them, handsome face and all.

“Yo, Furihata Koutarou, the big bro. Nice to meet’cha kid.” Kouta blinked as the younger sighed. Then the older suddenly grabbed Sakurai’s face in his hands, the other jolted. _Why the fuck, Kou-nii._

“Holy shit!” The taller exclaimed.

Furi grabbed his brother’s arms and pulled him away from his friend as to save him. Again, Sakurai is completely bewildered by the situation.

“And I thought my lil bro was cute!” Koutarou looks utterly scandalized.

“Kouta! Stop bein’ a creep!”

“Um, I’m sorry, did I do somethi-” Ryou began.

“No, _I’m_ sorry my brother’s so weird.” The freckled boy cut him off. Sakurai sort of wore a strained grin at that. _Why is Kouta such a nuisance._

Kouki gripped Sakurai’s hand, making sure it isn’t the bandaged one, and pulled him upstairs to his room. Fortunately, Ryou caught on and quickly followed.

“You can’t hide forever, lil bro!” Kouta shouted up the stairs but didn’t follow them. _Thank God he can understand to give us a little space._

Once the two of them got in Furi’s room, the pomchi quickly shut the door and sighed, leaning against the frame. Sakurai glanced at him for a moment then looked around the room. _Oops, the room’s pretty messy._ There’s some clothes on the floor, and books scattered.

“Sorry about that. My brother can be a bit of a piss baby.” Kouki tried to remedy. Sakurai looked back at him and shook his head.

“It’s fine. He didn’t seem that bad…” Ryou paused then got a slightly panicked expression, “Or, sorry, no, I just met him, I shouldn’t say that, sorry.”

“‘S fine, he’s not like a _bad_ person or anything.” Furi let out a breathy chuckle, “Just annoying as Hell.”

Sakurai didn’t respond and just looked around the room more.

“It’s a bit messy, so, uh, sorry if you’re all about cleanliness or something… um, you can sit anywhere…” Furi awkwardly said and walked forward to sit on a chair backwards.

Sakurai seemed to wordlessly take the invitation, and cautiously walked forward, then sat on the corner of Furi’s bed.

“You have a lot of photos…” Ryou said, and Furi blinked. Kouki looked around his room as if he didn’t even remember he did. He _does_ have some. The brunette isn’t sure it’s ‘a lot’ but there’s one of his whole family, then one of him and his extended family, that lived in Mexico, and one of him with Kawa and Fukuda (it’s just a shitty selfie though.)

“Ah, yeah, a few. Just family members, really.”

“Family members…” Sakurai murmured to himself. Furi blinked. _Maybe Sakurai’s family doesn’t take photos or something._

It was silent again. Kouki felt a little anxious when he remembered the wristband, and then saw the bandage peeking out from Sakurai’s sleeve. Furi steeled his nerves. _Sakurai and I are friends, I should be able to ask._

“Umm, so how’s practice been..?” He’ll just start off slow. Sakurai blinked as if coming out of a reverie.

“Oh, um, good I guess…he hasn’t like tried anything, so that’s good.”

Furi looked at the concealer under Sakurai’s eyes and knows there’s more to it than that.

“...You’re scared though? I mean, like-” Furi embarrassedly shuffled his hair. “-obviously, you have a right to be. Like who wouldn’t, just, um, sorry. Is there any way I can help? Or wait-” _Furi, stop acting so stupid._ Kouki took a breath, preparing himself. “I thought about it, and, okay, this is kind of embarrassing, and you can say no and I won’t be a offended or anything, but just-” The pomchi took a breath, and pulled the sweatband off his wrist. “I want you to have a scent marker.”

Sakurai blinked at it without responding for a second.

Furi panicked.

“I mean, like I said, you don’t _have_ to! And I don’t mean it in like a uh _romantic_ sense. I just see you as part of the pack and, I, uh, don’t want you hurt. So just, if it makes you feel any better to wear it, I want you to have it.” Furi took a breath, no doubt blushing. “I-I’m a pomchi you know? So like, I know I’m not the toughest, but I _will_ fight someone if they try to hurt you-” Suddenly, Sakurai grabbed the sweatband and Furi let out a breath of relief.

The pomchi then looked up to his friend. Ryou is looking at the band in his hands with a sort of shine.

“I… nobody’s ever given me a scent marker…” With the look Sakurai is looking at the band with, Furi instantly knew he did the right thing. _Nobody’s ever given him one?_

“...Not even family?” Kouki cocked an eyebrow. _He doesn’t have photos either._ A realization hit Furi, and he suddenly feels like an asshole. The pomchi remembered the defeated tone his friend used when he got to his house.

Either Sakurai doesn’t _have_ a family, or he doesn’t get along with them. _Not everyone has as loving as a family as me._ Kouki reprimanded himself.

Ryou shook his head ‘no’ while holding the band like it is the most precious thing. Sakurai looked up a shine covering his eyes, _oh my god._

“Thanks, Furihata.”

The brunette felt a wave of protective instinct overtake him, looking at the other lightseed. Furi gripped the edge of his chair. Sakurai wiped his arm across his eyes, and blinked.

“You’re a pomchi?” The other tried to slightly change the subject from being so embarrassing. Kouki swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah, I thought you knew?” _It’s pretty obvious._

“I knew you’re a dog breed but I wasn’t sure what exactly… I um,” Sakurai let out a breath. “I was actually wondering, but didn’t want to ask.” _Same._

“Oh, yeah, same. I don’t really get bothered by those sorts of questions, so feel free to ask… do you mind me asking what you are? I was also wondering.”

“Oh,” Sakurai smiled. “I’m a panda.” Panda, _panda._ Furi’s never met a panda before. _What’s up with all my cool new friends, where are the average dogs at?_ The brunette remembered Sakurai’s ears, they were red colored though? _Aren’t pandas’ black?_

“You’re ears aren’t black though..?” Furi hopes that didn’t come out as him questioning Sakurai as if he lied. Fortunately, his friend doesn’t look offended.

“I’m a red panda.” The other simply stated. Furi blinked, _I didn’t even know red panda madararui exist._ Sakurai chuckled, as if reading his thoughts. “We’re rare, I think my documents say I’m a rabbit actually.” _He has fake documents._

Furi’s amazed. First Kuroko comes out as a retrograde, now Sakurai comes out as a rare species. His two friends are in similar situations, similar extremely _rare_ situations.

At least Sakurai seems to have a hold on how to go about it. Furi didn’t think he’d ever meet someone else after Kuroko who has incorrect documents to shield themselves from The Organization. _This is crazy._

“That’s funny how we both tried to differentiate each other through our ears.” Sakurai said, smirking. _Wait, Sakurai trusts me enough to come out to me._

“Ah, thank you for trusting me!” Furi awkwardly blurted out. Sakurai widened his gaze for a second, slightly shocked.

“You’ve helped me so much, it’d be kind of weird if I didn’t trust you… right?” Sakurai’s embarrassed again, and looked down.

Furi smiled. He has good friends.

Things seemed to have calmed down a bit after that. Sakurai pulled on the sweatband, and he automatically looked a bit brighter. Furi is glad to help ease his mental state a bit. They played an app on the pomchi’s phone for a bit until Kouki spoke out of place.

“Hey, do you mind me asking about your arm? Is it… okay?” Furi didn’t think about his question much. He found his eyes lazily eyeing the bandage again.

He and Sakurai are now sitting next to each other on Furi’s bed, since they were playing the app. Sakurai crashed their player at the question, and the pomchi realized what he asked. _Shit._

Almost unconsciously, Sakurai gripped around his arm.

“I fell against some glass on the road, it was just a little accident.” The panda fidgeted. Furi blinked,

“You’re lying…” Kouki covered his mouth. “s-sorry, I, didn’t mean to say that outloud…” Furi panicked, and it seems Sakurai also did. The panda widened his gaze, and looks _scared._

_Don’t scare Sakurai._ That just seems like the most asshole thing to do, and yet, that’s what he did.

His friend opened and closed his mouth a bit, like he was trying to figure out what to say. Sakurai shifted his gaze to the ground, and Furi looked at him.

“It’s a burn mark.” _A burn mark?_ Furi felt his blood boil once he understood what his friend said.

“Was it a bully?” He seethed out. Sakurai bit his lip, looking troubled. Then to Furi’s shock he shook his head ‘no.’

The pomchi’s anger turned to confusion at that. _It doesn’t sound like it was some sort of accident though?_

Sakurai started shaking, and looks near tears. As much as Furi wants to assure his friend it’s okay not to tell him. Furihata is selfish, he _needs_ to know. He needs to know, so he can protect the panda.

Ryou stuttered a bit, like he knew he has to say something, but isn’t sure how.

“Is it easier if I ask questions and you answer yes or no?” Furi asked, trying to make it easier on his friend.

“I can- I can tell you, just… don’t-um, I don’t know…”

“I won’t scream or anything, okay?” Furi gently responded. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” It’s obvious he wouldn’t, but Sakurai is shaking so much, Furi felt he needed to say so.

Ryou took in a breath.

“It’s… it’s my house.” Furi blinked, but stayed silent. “My m-mom did it. I, upset her so, she um, did something…” Subconsciously, Furi felt his heart rate practically beat out of his chest, but that isn’t important right now.

He looked at the bandage, and softly grabbed it, giving Sakurai time to pull back. He didn’t. So Furi continued, and unraveled it.

Honestly, Furi isn’t sure how to react to what he saw, or what Sakurai told him.

Angry red marks marred the other’s skin. It looks half like scrapes, and half burns. The brunette wondered _what_ exactly happened, but had enough sense to not ask _that._

“It’s not your fault.” On instinct, the pomchi clearly stated. He heard Sakurai sniff besides him. Kouki looked over, and saw his friend crying. Again, a wave of protection shot through the pomchi. He leaned over and embraced the panda. Once he did, he felt Sakurai cry more into his shoulder.

Furi tried to release calming pheromones, his ears and tail popped out in response. Sakurai’s ears and tail came out as well, but more so from being emotional.

The pomchi pet Sakurai’s head, and his friend began to talk between hiccups.

“I-I d-don’t understand, why you’re s-so nice to me-” Sakurai breathed in. “I-I’ve never m-met anyone, _anyone,_ nice-” He pushed his face into Furi shoulder, nuzzling. “Everything, e-everything always hurts-” Sakurai hiccuped. Furi listened without interrupting. “G-god, I-I want to die. I want to die e-every, every _fucking_ day-” Furi’s heart clenched, as did Sakurai’s grip. “B-but th-that’s so selfish… my mom d-doesn’t know how-w to do anything. It’s n-not her ffault-” Sakurai gasped. “‘S’not her fault, she br-roke. ‘S mine b-because, d-dad ch-changed c’cause of m-me.” Furi stiffened his grip.

“It’s not your fault.”

Furi doesn’t know the whole story, but this is in _no_ way Sakurai’s fault. There is _no way,_ his mistreatment could _possibly_ be his fault.

Sakurai shook his head.

“I-I know. I d-didn’t _do_ anything. B-but, s-still was th-the cause. A-and I can’t h-help.”

“Are you saying the fact that you were born is the reason your family hurts you?” Furi couldn’t help his sharp tone. Sakurai paused, still shaking. Then just shook his head ‘yes.’

“That’s not a family.”

Sakurai took in a breath. Furi has an inkling his friend already knew this, but needed to be told.

“ _Ryou,_ everything bad that’s happened to you is _not_ your fault. You didn’t ask to be born, and those _people_ don’t deserve you in the first place.” Furi said seriously, then cupped the back of his friend’s head and softened his tone. “I’m glad you’re alive. I’ve never had as close a friend before you. I wasn’t lying when I said you’re part of my pack. _I didn’t even have a pack before you._ Didn’t even know the feeling _._ So, you’re part of my family now, okay?” Furi took a breath, “And _those people,_ aren’t going to hurt you anymore.”

Sakurai took a shaky breath in, and didn’t respond. They sat there in each other’s arms and Furi is sure the sense of protective instinct he feels around the other is because his brain unconsciously considered him as part of the family.

The pomchi breathed in Sakurai’s scent. Beneath all of his anguish, the scent is light, and wistful, almost nonexistent. It isn’t like Kuroko’s scent, it is still _there._ But it is as if the wind keeps blowing it away.

Eventually, they pulled back. Furihata decided it would be best to rewrap, and properly clean Sakurai’s wound. His friend looks like he has things to say but is too emotional at the moment and also isn’t sure _what_ to say, Kouki knows the panda is thankful and also wants to apologize though.

As for Furi, everything is occurring in a blur, but he is just focused on helping his friend. They regrouped in the bathroom within a minute. Rummaging in Furi’s brain on how to fix the situation Sakurai’s in, he was silent as he pulled out a first aid kit. Meanwhile, Sakurai was rinsing off his arm in the sink.

Furi pulled out some burn cream. A few months ago the brunette had burnt his finger on a hot pan while cooking, and even just that one burn was exceedingly irritating. Furi can’t imagine having such a large gash on his arm of that feeling. Kouki held it out for Sakurai as he pulled out some bandages.

As Furi wrapped Sakurai’s arm (since it’s pretty difficult to wrap your own arm) he began talking.

“My dad studied law, we can get you out of your house…” Furi knows he’s moving fast but his protective instincts are telling him to get Sakurai out of that house as soon as possible. A voice nagged in the back of his head how he should have caught on faster, how looking back it was obvious _something_ was wrong.

The freckled boy didn’t even have to think twice about where his friend will go, but he knows it is assumptious of him to not even mention it.

“If you’re okay with it, you can stay here?”

They aren’t rich, but Furi will do anything to save someone, even more so someone within his pack. He knows his family wouldn’t mind either, in fact they’ll probably insist.

“Th-that’s- you don’t hav-”

“Ryou, if you’re going to say no, because you think you’re troubling us, or you’ll feel guilty, please don’t.” Furi cut Sakurai off. “I understand if you don’t want to for other reasons, and that’s fine. But I want to help you.” Furihata finished wrapping and looked up at his friend, whose gaze is locked on the ground.

“That’s too much… I can’t just _move_ like that…” Sakurai looks troubled. Kouki felt a cold strike go through his chest, and could feel the dog within him getting agitated. He shushed it and took a breath.

“Well, how about you stay over then? Like an extended sleepover? At least for now…” Furi doesn’t know if Sakurai can really just do that. Would his family put out missing person signs? Or would they not care at all? Would Ryou have to make up some excuse, or could he just *disappear*? A lot of questions rose at that, but Kouki just wants to make sure he’s safe.

“My mother might… but if father finds…” Sakurai began talking to himself. Furi tried to piece together more of the puzzle with his small snippets. _Kouta would probably somehow guess the whole thing with just this..._

It sounds like the other's mother is a bit unstable, and Furi doesn’t know what his father would do if he found him, but it doesn’t sound good. Nonetheless, Kouki can at least be a little proud that Sakurai is mainly questioning it over his own circumstance versus just not liking Furihata.

“Your parents aren’t your responsibility.”

“But they’re the reason I even have a house or…”

“You’re supposed to be _their_ responsibility. Having a house or clothes, shouldn’t be something to pay back if they treat you like garbage. They shouldn’t be applauded for doing the bare minimum, and hurting you. Besides-” Kouki took a breath. “-they’re really not your parents if they act that way.”

Sakurai is fiddling with his bandage, but Furi knows he was listening.

“... Okay.” The panda agreed quietly. Then nodded his head more. “You’re right.”

Furi took a relieved breath.

“Good.” They smiled at each other.

After that was settled, Sakurai offered to pay rent but Furi said he wouldn’t allow it and that Ryou should use the money he had to buy some clothes and train tickets (since he won’t let him go back to his house, and he would have to take a train in the morning to school - Sakurai doesn’t seem bothered by this though.)

“Do you have a job?” _He was able to pay medical bills as well._

Sakurai seemed to blank for a moment, then said downwardly,

“... Not anymore.”

Furi couldn’t decipher the tone he used while saying that. He said it as if it were something to be upset about, but also with a sort of determination. The pomchi couldn’t help feel there is more to that story, but he’ll leave it for now, since they’ve had a lot happen today.

“We don’t have to explain everything. For now, I’ll just say you’re staying over since you live pretty far… Eventually, I’ll need to tell my family that you can’t go back though.” Furi said, even though Sakurai didn’t agree to permanently stay yet. “They won’t be upset, I promise. You should’ve seen my mom when she heard you were coming over.” The brunette smiled. The panda smirked a bit.

“Thanks… for everything.” The other let out a breath fondly. “You really are a hero.” Sakurai strained a chuckle. Furi just shook his head smiling.

* * *

 Needless to say, Sakurai easily fit in to the Furihata household. His mother absolutely doted over her ‘new son.’ Kouta immediately started bragging that his brothers are cuter than his friends’ siblings (he’s weird like that.) And the oldest male in the house, although, only met Ryou a handful of times since he started ‘living’ there, loves him. This may be because he saw how much the rest of his family adored the doe-eyed boy.

He’d been there for a little over a week. Kouki’s parents didn’t ask any questions so far, but no doubt they caught on to the fact the brunette’s in a tough position.

Although, it’s about time they asked. So after dinner, when everyone went their separate ways, Kouki’s father pulled him aside, out the back door. Their house is only so big, so talking in basically any room is audible in all the rooms. The moment his father motioned to the back door, Furi knew something was up.

Anxiety welled inside of the pomchi, as the backyard or porch is the only place he’s had serious conversations or gotten yelled at in the past. Furi figured it’s about time his parents questioned what is going on, so the brunette braced himself and followed his dad out the back. Kouta gave him a bit of a ‘good luck’ glance, as the older hopped up the stairs. Sakurai sat next to his mother on the couch, and glanced over as if questioning if he should join, but the woman of the house patted the younger’s leg, motioning for him to stay with her. Furihata shot him a reassuring smile, and shut the door.

The moment they were alone outside, the silence was a bit overbearing. It’s as if their door completely shut out any noise, not even any animals seemed to be making noises.

Furi watched his father’s back as he walked into the backyard a bit. The older then sighed, and turned around holding something.

“Want one?” His dad asked, which completely blew Kouki through a loop. The shorter cocked his head a bit and walked forward to see what his father is offering.

Once close enough, the younger smirked a little.

“We just had dinner.” Amusement laced Furi’s words.

“What your mother doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.” The older shrugged, and Kouki grabbed the candy bar extended towards him. His father bit into his own candy bar, Furi realized this must be his version of a ‘cigarette.’ _How appropriate._

“So.” The older began. “What’s the situation kiddo?”

The atmosphere broken with the candy bar, Furi took in a breath preparing himself.

Once he started talking, he found it much easier to continue, so within no time the brunette had explained what is happening. His father nodded, then seemed to think for a moment, which made Kouki nervous, even though his family aren’t mean people.

“Um, are-are you okay with that?” Furi is referencing to the fact that he wants Sakurai to just live with them. His father blinked as if he hadn’t been thinking about that.

“What, oh, yeah of course I am. It’s obvious he’s already part of the family. Besides, he makes up for the chores Koutarou continuously neglects.” His father rubbed his stubble. “I was just thinking how to legally get him. And I also have to know what exactly has been happening in his ‘home.’”

Tawny eyes blinked then sparkled, he smiled widely.

“Thank you, dad.” This is possibly the biggest ‘present’ he’s been given, and so easily… The older pat his head, Furi’s inner ‘puppy’ preened at the gesture.

“Like I said, he does more around the house than Koutarou ever has, and we kept him.” The taller chuckled. “Besides, even if I didn’t want him around, I’m pretty sure your mother would kick me out if I tried.” Kouki smiled, he knows it’s true despite his father’s joking tone. His mom is the one pulling the strings in their house, and she quickly came to love Sakurai.

“Alright.” His father took a breath while throwing his candy wrapper away in the outside garbage, Furi followed suit. The older then opened the door to their house. Kouki trailed him, and stood besides his father who now looks a bit lost.

The brunette’s mother and Ryou looked towards them, at their arrival, which seemed to put his father on the spot. Furi nudged his side, to snap him out of his inner monologue. The older jolted a bit, and awkwardly grinned, walking towards the couch.  _My dad really is where I get my nerves from._

The man stood in front of the two, and cleared his throat but made no move to continue.

“Yes, honey?” His mother tried to start him off. The man seemed to inwardly fidget. Sakurai did too. Then his father put a hand on Ryou’s head, shocking the younger.

“You’re a good kid.”

Furi both wanted to facepalm and laugh. The ladder his mother did.

“Welcome to the family, hun.” His mother translated smiling.

Sakurai looked as if he wanted to cry after that, he thanked them all profusely. Overall, it ended up being a pretty emotional night. His father stopped being as awkward, as he had a more proper conversation with Ryou, seeing as the younger is now adopted into their family by everyone. It ended with the older petting Sakurai’s ears, that he seemed entranced by. His dad has a thing for petting people he likes and trust (as in anyone he considers his pack) and they’re usually (actually all) dogs, so he was a bit mystified by the boy’s panda ears. After the initial awkward contact, Ryou seemed to warm up and enjoy the attention. Furi’s mom seemed really happy as well, even though she had already considered Sakurai part of the family. Kouki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy !! They are basically bros now ^^  
> Also the characters in this that are 'rare' are a bit random? I completely made up what species are uncommon, so yeahhh~


	10. It's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your nice comments and kudos!! I seriously live for them <333 Anyways, here's a new chapter~

_ <<Furihata's _ PoV>>

Life seemed to have calmed down after that. Everyone got in their own rhythm. Time passed and Furi had the opportunity of seeing Seirin’s matches against Kaijo, the captain of that team looked at him funny for a bit and it put Kouki on edge since he had,  _has,_ no idea why. Besides that small panic attack, Kouki also witnessed the matches against Shutoku, and Touou. When he watched the Touou match he was exceedingly amazed by Ryou’s skills. He also may have glared at the captain of that team anytime he wasn’t watching Sakurai.

Furi learned that the miracles are quite cocky, as Kuroko has told him before. The three he’s seen have taken a sort of competitive stance against Kagami though. Honestly, Kouki’s never been more proud to be friends with the redhead. Kagami’s super admirable or  _ stupid _ for picking on the miracles, Furi isn’t sure which one is more correct.

Day by day, Sakurai opened up more, although he never went into too much details pertaining to his old home. Kouki’s father took a stronger liking to him as well. He came back one day with a used acoustic guitar, and gave it to the doe-eyed brunette. Furi was a bit confused, but his father told him in secret it was to help the boy deal with his own anxiety and to get him into a hobby, considering Sakurai didn’t seem to have had many personal belongings for a long time.

Ryou didn’t like to play in front of people but once in awhile Furi would hear a few strums coming from behind his closed door. The other also officially moved into Koutarou’s old room. Whenever the older came back to visit, Sakurai temporarily lived in Kouki’s room. Furihata didn’t mind, he likes the brunette’s company. Speaking of the brunette, he’s been a lot happier lately.

“Do you have a mate or somethin’?” Furi teased, not expecting a response. He was surprised to see Sakurai blush and blink down at the ground.

_ … _

“Wait, seriously?” Kouki might be a little upset his adoptive brother didn’t tell him something so important. _Well, it’s none of my business but still._

“Ah-h, we’re not official or anything… but we’re close.” Sakurai awkwardly muttered. “She has a birthmate. It’s a bit complicated…” 

_ In other words, she’s in an arranged marriage _ . They’re fairly common, especially with overprotective parents, highclass, or rare breeds. 

“What’s she look like?” Furi grinned, happy to see Sakurai getting along with someone, even if they are in a bit of an awkward situation. The cub lit up a little and pulled out his phone, getting a picture up.

“She’s pretty! She was um actually the manager for the miracles, so uh you probably saw her at our last match…” Ryou handed him his phone so Furi looked at it. 

_ Oh, well, fuck. _

She’s definitely pretty, in fact she’s model pretty. Kouki obviously hadn’t been paying close attention to the other members of Touou.

“And she’s really smart, and speaks her mind, she’s super nice too. Touou’s a bit of a rough team but she doesn’t care, everyone loves her…” Ryou practically sparkled when talking about her. Furihata admits he’s never seen him this ecstatic over something before, it’s a nice change.

“She sounds great.” The freckled boy grinned. “So what’s the issue?” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows.

“Um, well, she’s birthmates with our other miracle. And I mean I like Aomine, but he’s a bit… withdrawn and lazy? I think he’s a good person even if he is cocky.” Ryou narrowed his eyes thinking about it. “I kind of get mad at him though, because he takes Momoi for granted. Momoi complains to me a lot that he doesn’t give her attention, and ignores her…”

Furi put name to face in his head as Sakurai spoke. Poly relationships aren’t a problem, and are actually pretty common between madararui. It’s obvious Aomine isn’t one hundred percent in his current relationship though. 

“Does Momoi like you too then?” Kouki asked, trying to figure out a solution.

“Yeah.”  _ Oh, that’s an easy answer…  _ “She’s told me before… but I don’t know if she wants to pursue a relationship considering her position…” Sakurai blushed looking a bit downtrodden. 

“I think you need to ask her where you lay then, and if she wants to, you guys need to talk to Aomine.” Furi easily replied. Sakurai looked at a point on the ground for a little bit, thinking, then nodded and sighed.

“Yeah, I know…”

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You said they’re both good people.” Kouki put a hand on Ryou’s shoulder, supportively.

“Yeah, I just want Momoi to be happy.” Sakurai mumbled. Furi had to smile.  _ She must be really nice for Sakurai to like her so much. _

After that, the two of them sort of did their own thing. Talking about relationships reminds Furi of Haizaki.  _ I haven’t seen him for over a year now…  _ He sort of just disappeared, it was worrying but also Kouki couldn’t help but feel a bit mad at him. Haizaki was part of their pack, he practically lived at Furi’s house when they were dating. He started getting withdrawn then disappeared all together. Thinking about him always makes Furi’s gut clench, so he tries not to, even if that’s not a healthy coping mechanism.

Haizaki was his only ‘healthy’ relationship though, if it can still be considered that. The brunette kind of came to the conclusion they were together so they weren’t alone though, but they were good to each other. Everyone else Furi’s been with were sort of… terrible. He couldn’t see that at the time though.

Relationships in general give Kouki anxiety now, so he has no plans to get into any. At least anytime soon. Part of him is slightly jealous of people who have birthmates. He knows a lot of them are not that great, but some of them are out of a parent’s love, so they know their child will have a good mate in the future. He’s jealous of the good ones, to grow up with someone and know you’re safe with them forever is kind of like a fairytale, and Furi loves fairytales. Haizaki was almost like that, they weren’t birthmates but they knew each other since they were young. The taller would protect him, and Furi helped him with emotions. There was a time Kouki genuinely thought they would grow old together. That was probably the only time Furi felt stable in his life.

_ Stop thinking about him. _

Kouki doesn’t love him after all. At least  _ like that.  _ He changed, and ultimately left.

* * *

 

Hours later and Furi heard the home phone start ringing. He knows his mom is sleeping at the moment so he got up to answer it, not expecting to hear what he did.

“ _ Due to the new bill passed, your insurance will only cover half of the expense of your prescriptions for Furihata Chiase.”  _

_ … Mom…they can’t do that… They can’t. _

Furi breathed in, holding his breath for a second. His nerves feel like they're about to explode, but he held his ground.

“It’s illegal to change the rules in our contract without consent.” Furi’s normally petrified of talking back, but this is about affording his mom’s medicine and _I_ _can’t…_

_ “ I’m sorry, but you’ll have to take that up with your insurance company.” _

Kouki felt his heart stop, his dog ears and tail coming out, due to his anxiety.  _ What can I even say... _

“I see… okay, thank you. Have a nice day…” Furi hung up.  _ It’s not the end of the world… just tell dad when he gets back. He knows the law.  _

The pomchi didn’t realize he was standing there frozen, tears threatening to spill, until he felt Sakurai hug him.

They can  _ barely  _ afford things right now, and his dad already overworks himself. Kouki honestly doesn’t know how they’re going to afford his mom’s medicine.  _ We need to cut back.  _

Furi turned to cry into Ryou’s shoulder. The panda comforted him through it, not asking questions.

* * *

 

Somehow Kouki got through dinner and the evening without his mom asking questions of why he is no doubt displaying how upset he is, despite his best efforts not to. He pretended to go to bed when his mom and brother did. His dad’s coming back late tonight (more late than other days) so his mom isn’t staying up to wait for him. She always feels guilty doing this, but his father has convinced her he would feel better for her to get rest.

Once they were in bed for a few hours, Furi snuck back downstairs, getting a drink and taking a seat on the couch.

Situations like this make Furi really miss his older brother, even though Kouta never did anything serious like this or acted mature for that matter. But he is the older brother, and maybe Kouki’s a baby for missing him even though he’s only at college and comes back time to time.

Furi curled up into a ball on the side of the couch, waiting for whenever his dad would get home.  _ It feels lonely and cold right now.  _ All he can hear is the wind, and once in awhile a night animal scurry somewhere. If he listens with his canine ears, he can make out the sounds of thugs down the block somewhere.

Kouki doesn’t know how long he waited exactly, but it must’ve been hours until he heard the doorknob turn. He looked up at his father who looks thoroughly exhausted.  _ I don’t want to give bad news.  _ His dad didn’t notice him yet so he’s acting how he would as if no one is looking.  _ He looks so tired.  _ The older raked a hand through his hair while pulling his hat off. When he went to put it on the coat rack, is when he suddenly jolted noticing his son’s attention. He quickly sighed when he saw it was Kouki, and not some stranger. The older finished taking his coat off and everything then came to sit next to his son, knowing something is wrong.

Furi gripped his kneecaps, that he had drawn up to his chest. He felt himself choke up,  _ why am I such a baby.  _ He couldn’t help crying again. His dad pulled him close, tucking the younger’s head under his chin.

“I-I’m sorry…”  _ I can’t give him such bad news… _

“You got nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout, kid.” His father sighed. Furi felt the rumble of his voice against his cheek. He sniffed.

“But, I-I have bad news…”

“As long as the family’s here, it’s going to be okay, pup.” 

Kouki knows that’s true but he’s still upset. Furi caught his breath for a minute then continued.

“G-got a call ea-earlier… insurance w-won’t pay for half-f of m-mom’s medicine.” Kouki could feel his dad pause for a moment, and that moment was the most heartbreaking second all day.

“Why’d they tell a kid that…” His father sighed. “Kouki, you did nothin’ wrong. It’s just insurance crap, I’ll sort it out, alright. Just adult things.”

Furi shook his head. His parents always like to make a difference between him and adults. Kouki’s not an adult, not by far, but he understands these things. And he knows it’s not so easy as talking to the insurance company, and them saying ‘my bad.’ They’ll probably find a loophole. 

“Don’t worry about it, pup. I’ll take care of it. It’s late, you have school tomorrow, worry about that. Get some rest, okay?” His father sighed out again. Kouki feels bad.

“I-I’m gonna make tea…” 

“Kouki. Go to bed.”

“No… I’ll, later. I wanna make you tea.” Furi doesn’t want to add stress by telling his dad ‘no’ but he wants to be near him right now, His father just sighed, not wanting to fight. 

So Furihata took it as the go ahead and made his dad some tea, to unwind. While he did that he also re-heated some dinner for him. When finished, he sat curled into his dad’s side, as the older ate some food.  _ I’m such a baby.  _ He  fell asleep leaning against his overworked father feeling bad despite the warmth only the older can give.


	11. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but some Sakurai/Momoi ;D

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Sakurai was curious what was wrong but was too scared to ask honestly. Kouki just began crying when he hung the phone up. The other didn’t seem to want to say and even though Ryou knows it would be fine for him to ask, he would feel bad pushing boundaries since he sort of just inserted himself into this family. The cub feels bad. He felt a part of him crack when the freckled boy seemed to break down silently. He’s never been as close to anyone before Kouki, so it was kind of a new feeling. But he’s not pushing boundaries.

So he waited.

He heard when Kouki almost completely silent, snuck downstairs. When there was no noise after that Sakurai wondered if the brunette had fallen asleep, or if Ryou should just join him, and decide to ask what happened or not while sitting with him. He debated this for so long he even sat against the wall at the top of the stairs, wondering if he should go down. It took awhile but eventually he did hear the door open. He figured out it was the eldest pretty soon.

Even though Sakurai felt dirty for doing it and hates himself for it, he listened to their conversation.

_ Money’s the issue. _

Ryou feels like shit. He joined this family even though they are barely keeping afloat by themselves.

When it became apparent that the two of them are staying down there, Sakurai snuck back into his room, to hide out, and at least attempt to sleep.

_ Should I go back there? Even just for a day, to get some cash… _

Sakurai shook his head, he made up his mind to not return to the abuse he dealt with. _Pops is smart, he’ll figure something out._

* * *

 

Ryou attempted to move on. Kouki told him to talk to Momoi about their relationship, and the brunette is right. They need to talk. Sakurai doesn’t want to mess up. He doesn’t know much about birthmates, or how Momoi genuinely feels about Aomine in the first place.  _ I’m the outsider again… _

He doesn’t want to, but he’ll talk to Momoi. Aomine may be a different story though, he’s ‘nice enough’ but Sakurai’s still sort of scared of him.

In the morning, Ryou pretended to have not heard their conversation last night, and left as he always does for school. He went through the whole day, and asked to talk to Momoi after practice, which she easily agreed to with a warm smile.  _ I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve any of which has been given to me… _

Despite his nerves, he is determined to get some sort of solution so he came right out and asked once they were alone.

“I know you’re birthmates with Aomine, but to be honest, I don’t know much about that sort of thing… or how you genuinely feel about him, sorry.” Sakurai took a breath. “I- I want to know what you want out of our relationship. And how to move forwards...sorry, if I am, um messing up…” He began mumbling the more he talked.

Momoi blinked at him with pretty pink eyes, then just smiled.

“You’re so cute, Ryou-kun.” She giggled and grabbed his hand. She then sighed. “I haven’t been very fair have I? Okay, let’s talk.” She giggled again, and motioned towards the stage area of the gym, to sit down. Sakurai followed, a bit nervous, but also relieved.

“I complain a lot but Dai-chan really is a good guy. He’s in a bit of a stump, I think… I guess you could call us perfect birthmates, because we really do care for each other, he’s just… in a patch right now.” Despite what she said she smiled. Momoi then took a breath, to continue her spiel.  “I like you, Ryou-kun. I like both you and Dai-chan. You two are kind of opposites, I think that’s why. Dai-chan’s too  _ Dai-chan.  _ He doesn’t like to talk about feelings, and he hasn’t been the greatest listener. He’s become a bit full of himself. You’re the opposite though. I guess you can say, you’re a breath of fresh air to me.” The pink haired girl giggled. “I like considerate guys. Dai-chan deep down is, even if you can’t tell right now. So…” She looked up, swinging her feet a little.

“I want to be with you both. I think Dai-chan’s being a big dummy lately though. Maybe if we start officially dating it’ll knock some sense into him.” She turned to look back at him grinning.  “I don’t know what’ll happen in the future, but at least for now, I want to date.” She smiled, then mock whispered. “Although, I’m hoping for this to last.”

Momoi gasped then clapped her hands together once.

“That’s how I feel, but what about you, Ryou-kun?” 

Sakurai took in everything said.  _ So Aomine’s not usually like this. _ He thought. He doesn’t want to get in the way of birthmates, but if Momoi wants to be with them both…  _ She said for at least now. _

“I want to…” Ryou realized this is the first time he’s genuinely telling someone he wants something. He took a breath.  “I just don’t want to get in the way of you and Aomine…”

“See, opposites.” She smiled. “Don’t worry about that, Ryou-kun. I think this makes up for all his magazines. Besides, he may be out of it right now, but I’m sure you’re his favorite member on the team.” She winked. Sakurai blinked, shocked at that. “He definitely likes you.”  _ Likes how..?  _

Satsuki recognized his confusion, and laughed.

“Don’t worry about Dai-chan. So!” Momoi moved forwards and grabbed his arm. “We’re dating then, right!” She smiled up at him. Sakurai felt his chest warm at the sight, so he softened his gaze and nodded.  _ I can’t help but be selfish. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think these two's relationship could be super cute ?? Idk there's not too much of them though haha (although I understand because I also ship Momoi with Riko, and whatnot ,,


	12. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this today but I had some more time so I figured why not ^^

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Sakurai always leaves for school earlier than Furi since he has to take a train. Kouki used this to his advantage. He doesn’t want Ryou to know about their insurance and money issues, he’s already dealt with a lot, and no doubt the other brunette would end up blaming himself.

Kouki woke up a bit late, considering he was up late to begin with. When he woke up, Sakurai is already gone, his mom is up, and currently talking to his dad who is still sitting with him. The eldest is combing through his hair one-handedly. It’s comforting, and Furi’s pretty sure it’s helping his dad stay calm. _He’s always calm about these sorts of things though._

The conversation turned when Kouki decided to speak up.

It turned into Furi more adamantly telling his parents he can handle a job, on top of school. They have this fight a lot, but after the call and seeing his dad come back from work last night, Kouki refuses to back down.

His mom absolutely refused as always, and tried to dissuade him by just asking him to do more chores (which is obviously a distraction since Furi already does almost everything.)

Kouki’s pissed, but had to leave to school. So he left angry, and downtrodden.

He huffed and got only to the first corner of his street before his dad somehow caught up to him, comically handing him a candy bar.

“Listen.” The older said seriously, so Furi did. His anger momentarily forgotten. “You can get a part time job.” Kouki blinked, confused. His father sighed. “I can tell you would just do it anyways, without our permission. So just promise me this stays between us. If your mom asks just say you’re helping out at school events or something.” His father stuck out his pinky. “This includes Ryou, that kid’s dealt with enough, he doesn’t need anymore stress.”

Furi quickly pinky promised, now happy.

“If your grades slip even a tiny bit, you’re quitting though. Understand.” His father tried to say sternly. Kouki nodded, sparkling. His dad let out a breath. “If it’s too much, you better not wear yourself thin. You nee-”

“I know.” Furi chuckled, noticing his dad isn’t going to stop.

“Kouki, I’m serious. You know you have issues. I don’t want my pup hospitalized again, especially without me knowing.”

“I know, dad.” _He is right though, even if he is a worry-wart._

The older sighed but smiled, and ruffled the shorter’s hair.

“Alright, now we’ve both got jobs to head off to. See yah, kiddo.” His dad softened his gaze and put the candybar in Kouki’s pocket, then ran off, waving.

* * *

Furi’s not going to lie, he is _definitely_ nervous about getting a job. But it’s something he has to do, so he’s determined. _A secret job._ He feels maybe a tiny smidge cool, he’s not even allowed to tell his mom.

Fortunately, he lives in a small area of town where everyone knows everyone. He can probably get a job with someone, and convince them to not tell his mom. Everyone knows his mother is sick after all, they’ll probably put two and two together.

Just as Kouki predicted because of his neighborhood, the getting a job part was easy. After practice, since he wants to work as soon as possible, he went down to a bakery a few blocks from his home. It’s far enough that his mom wouldn’t walk there, and he knows the owners. He explained his situation, and they agreed to let him work in the back, so no one sees him, besides the other workers.

_Why are my parents so worried, this is fine._

Sure he has anxiety and doing so much in a day, is a bit… _much._ But he sees this as more of a necessity, and can quell himself down to at least until he gets home.

* * *

 This went on for a bit, Furi made up for the missed money their insurance refuses is necessary. The brunette can tell his dad is slightly upset about him working, but he only shows a smile and thank you along with a hair shuffle when being given the paycheck.

Basketball practice is especially grueling now that he’s working. It’s hard to keep up with Riko’s training. It was always difficult, but he’s more tired now. _Even if I am only working in a bakery…_ he doesn’t want to quit though. Furi feels he’ll regret it if he does, not to mention his mom might question it.

His job was also surprisingly easy to keep under wraps. Sakurai told him that he _is_ dating Momoi now, thus spends more time with her. Furi’s happy for him. But this also means he’s out more often. Excuses are enough to keep his work hidden.

Everything was working out, but of course it can’t stay that way.

His mom had been becoming a bit more… lucid. She’s still there, but she sleeps much more, Furi has the impression she may be in more pain than she lets on. This is the downside of his job. While in the past he would spend a lot of time with his mom, he doesn’t have as much free time.

One day Kouki came back from work to see Sakurai sitting with his mom on the couch. Furi sort of froze. His mom is smiling slightly, but obviously leaning against the couch. What was odd is Sakurai has his guitar out and is playing to her. _He doesn’t play in front of anyone._

Kouki stopped the moment he walked in the door, just watching the spectacle. Sakurai definitely can play. Furi’s never _really_ heard him play, this is the first time.

Ryou glanced over at him, and looked back at his guitar blushing a little, but continued. Furi took that as the okay to actually enter the room. To ease Sakurai, he pretended to do his own thing, so he went past them and got a drink. He sort of pretended to look for food, until Sakurai finished.

Furi’s mom clapped, and thanked Ryou.

“Thank you, sweetie. I haven’t heard live music since Kouki stopped.” Both brunettes froze.

“Kouki plays..?” Sakurai asked. The eldest giggled.

“No, but he used to sing to me when he was little.”

“You can barely consider that ‘live music.’” Furi spoke up putting air quotes around 'live music.' Sakurai blinked at him sort of in amazement. _It’s not a big deal._

“Sweetie, you and Ryou-chan should duet!” Again, both brunettes froze. Furihata bit his lip, _that’s embarrassing._ Plus, Sakurai doesn’t like playing in front of people to start with, he obviously just made an exception for their mom. Kouki glanced to the other brunette. He looked deep in thought, then glanced up matching Furi’s gaze.

“If Kouki’s okay with it..?” Sakurai asked then glanced at the eldest. His mom looked at him expectantly with a weak smile. _How am I supposed to say no?_

So he agreed.

His mom’s happy expression, made it all the worth it. He hasn’t seen her look this genuinely happy for awhile. She’s always smiling but there’s always pain laced behind it, this… _she looks happy._

Sakurai strummed a few chords. Furi sat next to him and shut his eyes, anxiety welling inside of him. _What’s the worst that can happen? It’s really not a big deal._

After a moment he began quietly singing an old melody that his mom used to sing as a lullaby. Halfway through and he felt himself calm down enough to open his eyes slightly. Sakurai has a small smile and his mom looks like she is going to cry, smiling. It hit him as _a moment._

_This matters._

Because even in their struggling life they still have each other and can still make each other smile, despite all that’s gone wrong.

Kouki almost felt he should’ve picked a different song because this one held too much meaning. It’s the perfect song, but almost too perfect. He feels like crying now. Something about how things used to be, and how they are now.

It’s not bad.

They have money issues. Health issues. But they also have a new family member. His mom despite her health seems happy. Furi himself has a lot more friends than he used to. All of them impressive.

It’s a completely different life than when he was young, _but it’s not bad._

* * *

 That became a normal thing. Sakurai and him started to play around with music together, they even started coming up with their own songs. Every time they would show his mom, who absolutely adored it. She kept saying that they had to show off, somewhere. She wanted to invite the neighbors over just to hear them. Kouki and Ryou always brushed it off, embarrassed. The biggest thing about this is Furi feels like he got his mom back.

She’s always been here, but he hadn’t realized how much is different until she started to light up everytime she saw Sakurai pull out his guitar. It was a relief like no other. His father noticed right away, mainly because his mom immediately gushed to his dad about them the next time she saw him after their first ‘performance.’ He kind of smiled lopsided. Furi and Ryou knew he meant it as thanks.

With their music came to the two brunettes talking more, getting more friendly towards each other. Not that they weren’t before, but they became inseparable. Of course, Sakurai still has his girlfriend that he adores, but the brunette spends almost every minute at home with Kouki. Furihata really needed a close friend and brother, so he's thankful for Ryou.

* * *

They had another basketball match. It was a big deal. _Huge deal._

Furi learned that basketball is kind of like the miracles' lifelines. There is so much drama laced in with the sport to them.

Seirin defeated Touou.

Kouki is so happy for his team, for their efforts. However, in the commotion he did take a glance at Touou. Sakurai looked shocked, as did the rest of the team. Momoi… Momoi looked relieved though, she actually had a small smile on her face. And Aomine. He looked lost.

Furihata figured that he’s never lost before, or it’s at least been a long time since he found a ‘worthy opponent.’

The brunette didn’t have much time to think about Touou since he was focused on his own team. Kuroko looked so happy, he’s in tears. Kagami’s grinning his usually giant smile, obviously pleased.

Defeating the miracle’s teams had become a sort of mission. It was always Kagami’s mission, as it was Kuroko’s. However, to Furi he thought more about every team. Every team has incredible players that he really looks up to, so at first he didn’t think any more of GoM teams, besides them being extra strong. After seeing Kuroko so happy to beat them though, the brunette realized it’s important.

Kuroko’s been doing better. After the first time they defeated a miracle member, he seemed to have some sort of spark go off in him. His medicine has also apparently been working. So that’s good. He’s become inseparable with Kagami. Furi has a feeling there’s something _there._ But he doesn’t think either of them realized yet.

The phantom explained at some point that the miracles need to be defeated so they’re taught a lesson. This made sense when Furi saw Kise and Midorima after their defeat. He didn’t talk to them, but Kuroko did, and he could hear what they were saying.

_They changed._

They used to be arrogant and a bit egotistic, honestly. But they seemed to have ‘calmed down.’ Furi understood why they need to beat the miracles now. These are Kuroko’s friends. They’re important to Tetsuya, so beating them became important to Furi too.


	13. Wake up

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Sakurai knows.

He knows that Kouki’s been going off to some job to help pay for medicine. He didn’t tell Ryou, in fact, the brunette got the impression it’s a secret. So he didn’t bring it up, he didn’t ask Kouki. He wants it to be kept a secret so Sakurai respects that.

But Sakurai’s prone to feeling guilt, and this has been eating him alive.

He’s glad to be of some help by playing music for their mom, that’s one of the reasons he was fine with playing in front of and with Kouki. It made their mom happy, which made everyone else happy.

However, he feels so bad. He thought to mention it to Momoi, but she has a lot of stress on herself.

“I thought when Tetsu-kun and Kagamin beat Dai-chan he might go back to his old self.” She sniffed. “But now he’s just withdrawn, he won’t even speak to me. He at least used to talk to me even if it was rude remarks.” She began crying, so Sakurai comforted her. He knows how much Aomine means to Satsuki, and that this is tearing her apart.

This became reoccurring.

Guilt and nerves ate Ryou alive.

* * *

 

They got more bad news.

They switched around pharmaceutical companies trying to find one that would give them the best deal without ripping them off. Their insurance now deemed one of their mom’s medicines as completely unnecessary since it is symptom relief rather than something _needed._

They couldn’t find one. Sakurai’s pretty sure that Kouki attempted to say something about getting another job to their father, but he completely shot it down. Ryou’s not even supposed to know any of this.

Their dad looked at wits ends when he couldn’t seem to find a solution, and their mom’s been off the medicine for a week, _it’s obvious._ She’s in so much pain but trying to hide it, she can’t leave bed. So Sakurai would sit with her while everyone else is at work, and play some soft chords that seem to calm her down.

_And it’s terrifying._

She’s so kind, it’s heartbreaking, even though she still, _still_ smiles. The two other guys in the house look heartbroken as well, trying to figure out a solution. Sakurai hasn’t heard anything from Koutarou, he’s doing god knows what at college. He has the feeling that the oldest brother is probably do his own part though, knowing this tight knit family.

Sakurai can’t stand it. He wants to run away, but that would be the most childish thing to do.

One night he could hear Kouki crying but trying to hide it by a shower spray. That felt like the final straw.

So when he was walking back from the train station and a car pulled up aside him, he felt panicked but… so _diluted. So tired._

“My son!” A man came out of the car from the passenger’s side. “I’ve been looking for you!” Sakurai matched gazes with his biological father. The man hugged him tightly as if he cared. Ryou thought how perfect his dad’s timing is. For the other to somehow find him just as he is feeling at wits end is just like this man.

“Oh, you’re still so cute, son.” The man harshly gripped on of his cheeks, while smiling. “Come, come.” He pushed him to the car with a hand on his lower back.

And Sakurai… went.

He sat in the back with the older, and watched his father pull out a cigar to smoke.

“Ah-” He sighed and leaned back. Ryou looked ahead with dead eyes, not matching gaze. His dad started the laugh. “-found out life’s hard, I’m guessing.” _That’s one way to put it._ “Well, don’t you worry, you’re with me now.” Sakurai felt vomit roll up his throat. _One more time? That won’t be enough._

“Fa-” He changed his tone, and smiled. “Daddy?” _I need to play my cards right. No more mistakes._ His father smiled. Sakurai swallowed down throw up, but kept his sweet exterior. He feigned sadness. “I tried something, but it didn’t work…” He pouted. “I don’t wanna see mother anymore, can’t I just stay with you?” As expected, the older completely fell for it. Or maybe he didn’t care for Sakurai’s ulterior motives, knowing the other wouldn’t have the guts to call him out.

“That’s just what I’ve been wanting to hear.” The older smiled grabbing him in a hug, which Ryou pretended didn’t make him want to die. At least now he can hide his face. “The other ones just aren’t as good as you, you know. I’ve had a lot of complaints. People miss you, my gem.” Sakurai closed his eyes, and thought of Kouki and his, _our_ , family. He looked up and blinked through thick lashes.

“Do you think someone might want me by today?” He questioned, pretending he didn’t know the answer. “I’ve been lonely.” Sakurai pretended to tear up.

“Of course, they’ll all want to be with you! Here, I’ll set somethin’ special up, right now.” The older pulled his phone out.

“Thank you!” Ryou pretended that he’s wanted that for his whole life. He continued to pretend like he is happy to be back, all the while his father set up a meet-up. Sakurai couldn’t stand to listen in, so instead he thought about the clean up.

This stays a secret obviously. He’ll give his dad, Kouki’s dad, the money, but he’ll just claim he overheard and it’s not fair that he’s the only one not helping. Or maybe that he somehow ran into the money… but this is a continued stream. He’ll have to convince them it’s okay for him to have a ‘job.’

_I’ll need scent covers for this._

Hopefully his clothes have enough of his own scent to dissuade any suspicion as to why he’s on a scent cover.

Sakurai took a breath and prepared himself to continue.

“Daddy? Can I ask for something?”

“Anything you want.” _Besides freedom._

“Can I get some scent covers?” _Please._ His father blinked for a second but then smiled.

“Of course, cutie. You have to promise me you’ll take them after though.”

“Mm’hmm! Thank you!”  _Thank God._

That means he’ll have to wait about an hour after the deed to return. He’ll have to find someplace to stay after he gets his pay. Walking around in other people’s blatant scents garners too much attention. Especially, if it’s from more than one person.

So Ryou returned.

He dealt with the pet names, the eyes and scents of lust, and the nonstop touching. He did his best work, he needs to make use of his body and cute looks. He needs as many tips as possible. And of course everyone ate it up.

* * *

 

When Sakurai started to live with Kouki and his family, he came to the conclusion of never returning to his… job, of selling his body. He genuinely meant it. But situation arose, and he’s doing this for a purpose now instead of being forced into it.

Ryou can’t decide if it’s better to be drugged or not during these ‘meetups.’ On one hand when he is, he’s lucid and depending on the drug doesn’t _exactly_ know what’s happening, but there is still a disgusting feeling afterwards. But on the other… at least when he isn’t, he is aware exactly what’s happening… which is good and bad.

In the past the only times he wasn’t drugged, he was tied up or forced, so this is the first time he’s acted through the entire act so… well.

 

It felt like hours, it _was hours,_ when Ryou finally finished up with his clients. He held wads of cash in his hands, made out of tips. He made to leave but his father stopped him. He slipped the pills for covering his scent into his pocket, along with some money. He held him close, and Sakurai stood there blankly.

“Ah, I’m so glad my baby’s back.” The man sighed, into his hair. “Here, go buy something nice, as a present for returning.” The older pulled back and cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. He smiled at him kindly. Sakurai always thought that if his mother didn’t fit her image, then his father is even worse. He wears a kind face; has a friendly aura. Ryou’s seen him interact with locals, with old ladies, he’s always so kind. Everybody adores him. _It’s disgusting._ Then again, Sakurai must be pretty similar. Acting must be in his veins.

“I’ll pay for your phone bill, so why don’t you pick up when I call from now on, alright?” His father slipped a phone into his pocket as well. Ryou knows this is a threat. He needs to answer from now on. He needs to for money anyways, so the threat didn’t have too much affect besides making his chest hurt.

Sakurai blinked up and for the last time in this house for the day acted out a smile and thank you.

 

He left. He ended up hiding in a convenience store bathroom, where he threw up, having had held it in the entire ordeal. After puking, he rinsed his mouth with water from the sink and swallowed a pill. He attempted to fix his appearance more, smoothing out his hair, straightening his clothes, and trying to smile. Looking in the mirror made him feel even more horrible about himself.  _God, I'm disgusting..._ Red marks marred parts of his skin, which he tried to hide to the best of his abilities. His lips are red for...multiple reasons. He can see his own dead expression facing himself, and it sort of made him question who he is.  _I can't waste thought on this._

Ignoring himself, he left the bathroom and bought an emergency kit stash of different toiletries, to help himself appear a bit better. He knows he got a bit of attention due to smelling like multiple different people and sex. He ignored it though, there’s nothing he can do now. After buying what he needed, he went a ways down to a gas station to finish fixing himself up. Staying in one place would garner more attention than he already is getting...

He wandered about after that until he’s sure the scent cover activated and people stopped looking at him funny. Only then did he return home.

By the time all of this was over, it was late. The moment he walked in he saw Kouki on the couch, the other popped his head up and looked relieved.

“There you are! Did your phone die or something? I tried calling but you didn’t pick up…”

_God, I’m horrible._ Sakurai feigned shock and pulled his phone out, pretending to look at it.

“Oh, yeah, I guess so. Sorry, Kouki.” Realistically, he turned his ‘social’ phone off, once everything began. The pomchi sighed, it’s obviously he had been worried. It made Sakurai feel worse about lying.

“Okay, um. Here-” Furi got up and grabbed something out of the fridge. “-did you eat?”

Sakurai honestly doesn’t feel like eating but he doesn’t want to worry the brunette more, so he accepted the dinner he missed. Ryou really wants to take a shower, but it might be better if he waits, then some of the red marks might not be as visible by then.

He spoke with Kouki for a bit, it made the other seemingly calming down. It makes Sakurai feel guilty. This is a tight knit family, and Kouki is already going through a lot, Ryou doesn’t want to make the other's anxiety worse.

After a bit they decided to part ways and go to bed. Sakurai took a shower, not looking at his reflection in the mirror, knowing there are hand marks on him. He got dressed, and went downstairs, to greet the eldest in the house, who’s due home soon.

He’ll have to only give him some money once in awhile. It would attract too much attention to give him it all, right away. So he held some and waited on the couch.

The eldest arrived and saw him, then sort of sighed.

“This looks familiar.” The older mumbled, but walked over with a smile, and sat besides Sakurai. Ryou thought about the contrast of him and his father. Kouki’s dad is just so obviously a nice guy. A real nice person, not like his father. The man before him is so much warmer, his smiles although a bit strained, aren’t fake.

Sakurai doesn’t know what to say so he just pulled out the cash and handed it to him. The older blinked shocked.

“I got a job.” He explained bluntly.

“Kid, you didn-” The older sighed. “-are you really alright with doing this?” He seems to know there’s no negotiating. _For this family I am._ Sakurai bit his lip and looked up to the taller with a small smile.

“We- we’re family, right?” _That’s what they say at least,_ even if Ryou has a hard time thinking that. He loves them ‘like family.’ If he knew what that saying really felt like, he thinks it is this. The older breathed out and took the cash, then pulled the smaller into a hug.

Sakurai thought about the contrast again. Kouki’s dad is so ‘fatherly.’ His hugs feel nice, like he is protecting, and caring. It is so unlike everything Ryou is used to. All he could do is hug back.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Normally, Sakurai hates pet names since he has only ever related them to the people who’ve forced him into things. However, with anyone in this house, they are all kind and used with a sense of warmth. He learned to like them if they're from certain people.

The older pulled back, and raked a hand through his hair.

“Please promise me, you won’t overwork yourself.”

Sakurai nodded. The older ran a finger under the smaller’s eye, Ryou closed them on instinct.

“Get some rest.”

The doe-eyed boy nodded again, and parted ways, after the older pulled him in a hug once again.  _Definitely different._

Sakurai was restless that night. He’s glad that he got the money to help the family out but he feels guilty for lying now. He can still feel people touching him too, which is an itch under his skin. Ryou felt himself tear up which soon turned into him feeling like he’s going into a panic attack.

_How could I go back? I finally escaped. Kouki and his family, my family, don’t want me to do this, so how could I? I’m causing more trouble._

Ryou breathed a shaky breath in and sniffed. He tried to quiet his gasps, by muffling them. He held his breath and covered his mouth, and walked down the hallway to Kouki’s room.

The brunette’s asleep, but they’ve become close. Sakurai shuffled up to the other and climbed into his bed. Kouki blinked open an eye, and wrapped an arm around him, without asking any questions.

The freckled boy has this sort of protective aura, that helps Sakurai calm down. He thinks it’s part of the whole ‘pack’ thing. Ryou doesn’t entirely understand it since he’s not a dog, but what he does know is that it’s comforting. Kouki held Sakurai’s head to his heart.

“S-ss-sorry, j-j-just nigh-ghtmare…” Ryou tried to explain. Kouki hummed sleepily and just continued to hold and comfort him, exuding his own protecting pheromones. Sakurai would feel embarrassed about running off to cry to Kouki, but he knows dogs usually like cuddling and enjoy sleeping in the presence of others. It’s normal for them, so to Kouki this probably isn’t weird at all, especially given he’s said that he’s part of the pack.

The point guard took off his wrist band and put it on Sakurai’s wrist. The two of them have been switching it every week. So once it lost the scent of one of them it would flip to the other. It’s the original scent marker Kouki gave him, but seeing as it doesn’t hold a scent for long they came to an agreement on this set-up. After all, Ryou knows he would protect Furi even if it kills him.

* * *

 

 Sakurai left before the other woke up. He was able to detangle himself from the brunette without rousing the pomchi, so he left to school before anyone got up (besides Kouki’s dad who already left for work.)

He went through class feeling worse than he has lately. The guilt and questions over what he did yesterday ate him alive. He feels gross. He used to do this sort of thing all the time but it was different this time. He went there willingly, he acted the part and he agreed to continue… He lied to the household that calls him family. He even cried to Kouki without even explaining the real reason why.

He just feels bad.

But he still went through the day. He went through practice, probably visibly slower today, but nobody bothered him about it.

Momoi looked at him like she wanted to confront him, but decided to just comfort him. After practice ended and everyone got changed and left, she came up to him. Immediately, she hugged him and Sakurai buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her back. Satsuki’s always so warm and bubbly, despite her own problems. Ryou loves her.

“I’m gonna go bother Dai-chan for a minute then we can go somewhere, okay?”

Sakurai smiled and nodded. He followed her all the way to the roof, but stayed outside of the closed door, giving them privacy.

She always does this. She’s always trying to get her best friend back. Aomine doesn’t seem grateful though. Sakurai has to admit he’s come to dislike the alpha more and more. He wants to say that he likes the panther, but every time he sees how much effort Momoi gives in order for him to just give any sort of response, it bothers him. And every time the leopard, that is his girlfriend, comes back out of that door, she just smiles sadly. Sakurai knows she’s not getting anywhere. She knows it too, but she never stops trying.

And then Sakurai’s there to pick up the pieces. Momoi doesn’t like to show it, but he knows she’s breaking inside. Ryou hates watching. Aomine doesn’t deserve her.

He leaned against the wall outside of the roof and breathed out. When she said ‘go somewhere’ he knows she said that to help him. It’s an open invitation to wherever he wants. Honestly, he just wants to be anywhere with her though. He likes letting her pick where they go since she’ll like it then, and he gets to see her light up with joy.

He heard the door open, so he fixed his posture from leaning up against the wall, to greet her. Sakurai glanced up and felt his heart break.

Tears streamed down Momoi’s face and she just looked at him, choking up then jumping forward to hug him. Of course, Sakurai wrapped her in his arms, shocked. She shook, and sniffed.

“I-I can’t do this anymore.” She gasped. A small squeak escaped her, with her distress. “It hurts to see him l-like this. It hurts so much…” Sakurai pet through her soft hair, rubbing at the base of her cat ears. He knows she likes that and it is comforting to her. “H-he won’t talk. I kicked him a-and he just rolled over… he doesn’t like me a-anymore.” _That hurts._

Momoi complains about the alpha a lot but she’s also told funny stories about them as kids growing up, all the way up to middle school, which is where the stories abruptly stop. Sakurai can’t believe that the girl before him means nothing to Aomine. And he _hates_ how Aomine makes her feel so worthless.

Maybe it was the stress of his home life, his ‘work’, or from seeing Satsuki break down for so long over something so stupid, but he _snapped_. He unwrapped himself from his girlfriend, and with eyes with fire in them for the first time in his life, kissed her forehead.

“I’ll handle this.”

She blinked teary eyed, a bit confused and watched as Ryou opened the door to the roof walking up to his partner who’s laying on the ground.

Sakurai doesn’t care anymore.

He walked up to the panther who ignored his arrival.

“Aomine get up.” There was no response, but Sakurai could see the taller’s eyebrows slightly furrow in annoyance. Not up for it, Ryou kicked him _hard._ Shocked, the larger gasped and abruptly turned, leaning on his palms, anger plainly written on his face. _I don’t care for consequences anymore._ Sakurai glared.

“It’s none of your business, Ryou.”

“Actually-” The brunette breathed in, mad. “-it is my business, _Daiki._ ” Aomine actually got up at that. Sakurai glared up at him. “Because, you just made my girlfriend cry. And that is definitely my business.” The taller blinked, not expecting that. “What. Were you actually too busy wallowing in self pity that you couldn’t scent myself on her? It’s been months you know.” Sakurai felt Momoi come up to him, and hold his arm saying his name, upset. Ryou didn’t leave his glare from Aomine though. The taller got mad once he realized what the smaller said.

“You don’t know shit, Ryou. You have no idea what I’m going through.” _Are all the miracles so cliche?_

“What, that you lost for once? Guess what, everybody loses sometimes, but the real losers are the ones that don’t get back up. _Daiki._ I’m not going to stand for your little pity party anymore.” Sakurai huffed. “You smiled during that match. You’re cheating yourself too. I watch Satsuki come up here every single fucking day just to come back out heartbroken.”

“ _Listen Ryo-_ ”

“No, you fucking listen. Because you obviously haven’t for so long that you won’t even talk to your birthmate. How could you live with yourself knowing you’re making your best friend cry everyday, and tearing her apart.”

Aomine gritted his teeth, panther features coming out.

“I don’t _fucking_ care, I don’t care about anyth-” Sakurai saw red when the taller uttered the first part, without thinking he clenched his fist and punched Aomine as hard as he could. The taller fell on the ground, and gripped his cheek, completely shocked.

“ _You don’t care?_ How about you start trying asshole. _You don’t deserve, Satsuki._ She’s done everything and more for you and you can’t even _pretend_ to hold a conversation with her. _You’re fucking disgusting._ ” Sakurai felt venom leak out of his mouth, seething in anger. He turned after that and left. Subconsciously, he felt Momoi follow him, latching on to his arm.

Sakurai felt himself still shaking, but managed to ask Satsuki,

“Do you want to come over to my house?” she nodded immediately. She’s never been over, since he lives farther (at Kouki’s.)

They went to the train, on autopilot Sakurai paid for her ticket (he has a month’s pass.) He calmed down enough to breath normally by the time they sat in the train.

“I’ve never seen your ears before.” Momoi started. Ryou tries not to show them considering he’s a ‘rabbit’ on record, but his anger took over in the fight, leaving them out in the open.

“Red panda.” He answered knowing her unasked question. The beta simply smiled in response and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I think you were very cool.” She said softly. Sakurai blinked and looked at her, she giggled. “You look so shocked?” _I’ve never been called cool before._

“I just… I’m sorry if I scared you. I let my anger get the best of me.” Now that it’s over he remembers her calling his name. She paused then pecked him on the lips, he blushed. She shook her head ‘no’ and giggled.

 

When they got to his home, he felt a bit better. She seems happy to finally see his house too. When he got in, he took to finding food for all of them, himself, Momoi and his mom. Kouki used to do this, but it seems he has work today. On days that Sakurai comes home first he’s decided to do all the needed to be done chores. Not that he doesn’t do chores on days when he comes home after Kouki.

After setting up food to be heated up he realized he hadn’t even said hello to his mom so he told Momoi he would just be a minute.

“I thought I heard you, honey.” She smiled, awake while knitting when he came in her room. She’s sitting up leaning against some pillows in bed. “Did I hear another voice too?” She smirked knowing the answer.

Sakurai chuckled, and embarrassedly flitted through his hair, it’s a habit he picked up from Kouki.

“Yeah, my girlfriend’s here.”

She gasped and smiled widely.

“Oh, I wanna meet her, hun!”

“Um, yeah just one second…” Sakurai got up and walked out. He saw this coming. “Satsuki?” She jumped up, smiling. “Um- my uh-” _I’ve really picked up Kouki’s mannerisms haven’t I?_ Despite his broken statement, she understood and came forward.

The eldest held a hand up to her mouth, smiling widely, once Momoi came into view.

It was no shock to anyone that they immediately hit it off. They’re the same sort of bubbly positive sunshine, type of person. It turns out they also both like the same drama, so while they talked Sakurai went back and forth to the kitchen to make sure dinner’s cooking correctly.

“I’m home!” He heard Kouki shout out eventually. Momoi lit up, happy to meet new people. The brunette came in to say hello, but blinked upon seeing the pink haired girl.

“Kouki, honey, have you met Momoi-chan?”

Sakurai kind of smirked lopsided. His mom acts as if Momoi is her own friend to show off, instead of his girlfriend.

“You’re Tetsu-kun’s friend!” The girl jumped up. Shock wrote itself across Kouki’s and Ryou’s face. He honestly hadn’t thought that Satsuki would recognize the pomchi.

“O-uh-yeah! I’m on Seirin’s team…”

“Mm’hmm, point guard!” She smiled. Sakurai suddenly remembered she’s an information gatherer. _How could I forget._ Kouki looked absolutely baffled to be remembered, Momoi giggled. “Tetsu-kun, posts pictures of you two together all the time.”

Thus, Momoi automatically liked Kouki too. Sakurai didn’t think that she wouldn’t get along with them though. She tends to get along with everyone. Well, except maybe Seirin’s coach.

They ate together, all in his mom’s room since she’s on bed rest, but nobody seemed to mind. Sakurai packed up an extra sample for his dad and put it in the fridge. The family went their separate ways after that.

“Please don’t mind if you find weird stuff in here… I share the room with my older brother, who’s at college right now.” Ryou said the moment they went to his room. Momoi giggled, but looked around the warm room. Sakurai just hopes she doesn’t look that hard, considering when he was cleaning the room out after first moving in, he found porn magazines under the bed. He doesn’t know if anything else is laying around.

They talked for a bit. Satsuki seems extra happy after finally seeing something from his life, and Sakurai’s sure she picked up that part of the reason he’s upset at times is because of his mom’s deteriorating health. For the first time in a while, Ryou felt better. Today felt like a fresh start of sorts.

He told Momoi to spend the night since he didn’t want her navigating trains this late, she happily obliged. With her fallen asleep on his chest, and the rest of the house slowly settling besides him, he felt at peace. He fell into a deep sleep, finally getting the rest he’s been needing.

* * *

When he went to practice the next day, the one thing he didn’t expect to see was the very person he punched yesterday. Aomine never shows up to practice on time, or at all for the past weeks. But today he came before even Sakurai and the pink haired girl. Momoi blinked next to the brunette. Daiki locked eyes with them, and Ryou suddenly became scare.

_I punched him yesterday, and cursed at him._

_… He’s an alpha._

Honestly, Sakurai’s lucky he got out at all yesterday. Alphas tend to have an insatiable anger when mad. _Why didn’t I even think about this?!_

Aomine walked towards them. Sakurai was blinded by his own fear so he didn’t realize that the alpha is very obviously _not_ angry. He heard Momoi gasp at his side, so he looked over to see her holding a flower, tearing up. Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, he practically jumped.

“Thanks.” Aomine’s gruff and tired sounding voice resonated throughout him. _Thanks?_

Sakurai looked up at him, only to realize he looks like a different person completely.

He looks… _softer._

Before today he had a sort of edge, like something was constantly brewing in him. He looks almost relieved and…happy.

For the first time Sakurai saw what Momoi always saw in the navy haired man. Now he understands why Momoi constantly tried to get him back. _He’s different._ Ryou’s never met an alpha that felt this…friendly. They usually have a sort of fire within them that smells of danger, even when they’re not mad.

That was their first practice that Sakurai can say he felt safe. It’s not that he felt protected, but he thinks the team’s happier. And he got his partner back, better than ever. It was actually _fun_ to play with him today.

_Thank God at least things here are turning around._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so awkward writing Sakurai's conversation with his father, but I didn't want my own embarrassment to get in the way of his acting haha  
> ALSO, I live for the moment that Sakurai snaps or stands up for himself (well, Momoi in this case.) Aomine is a good boy from now on 0v0!! Personally, I think Aomine's character development in the actual series is one of the best out of everyones ~ so I wanted to shine a little light on it, especially Momoi's perspective (even if this is from an outer perspective of watching it as Sakurai...)  
> Anyways, I hope y'all liked haha


	14. A Start

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi’s dad told him and his mom that he got a promotion. Relief washed over the brunette. With the promotion comes an increased salary which is exactly what they need. Now, they can afford his mother’s medicine. Kouki almost cried when he was told. They’re still definitely not well off though. Furi has other stress too, such as his brother. He used to always comes back at the first sign of trouble, as was proven when Furi got in his most recent fight. But now...

“ _I’ve got people who are scouting, just… I gotta focus on this then when I graduate, I promise I’ll send back cash. I’ll bring home gold.”_ Kouta always makes excuses.

“Kouta, can’t you at least visit once in awhile? You know mom gets lonely, and we’re tryin’ are best here…” Furi gets annoyed sometimes. He knows Koutarou’s doing his own thing, but he acts selfish time to time.

“ _Yeah, when I can-_ ”

“You always say that.”

Kouki’s brother sighed over the phone.

“ _Kouki, I’ve got a lot on my plate. Our games are played on tv, if mom really wants to see me._ ”

“Kouta, you know that she wan-”

“ _Listen, I gotta go-_ ” Furi could hear laughing in the background. “ _-I’ll call you when I get back._ ”

“No you won’t…” _He never does._

“ _Kouki, come on. I’ve got my own life too, you know. Alright, I’ll see yah some time. Love yah, lil bro._ ” Furi heard some other people in the background say stuff like ‘yah, spread the love!’ Classic college kid hooting.

“Yeah, okay, love you too…” The brunette mumbled and hung up, tired.

He had been trying to get Koutarou to visit since their mom had been getting so bad (although, she did just start back on her medicine.) However, it’s clear the older is just playing around. Furi can’t blame him much, he wants to be able to just play around and not worry about things too, but…there are things that need to be done. Kouta’s never been that responsible. He’s lucky to be so good at sports that he got scholarships. He’s a nice guy but he gets stuck in his head, kind of in an opposite way that Kouki gets stuck in his head. Where Koutarou is too laid back, Kouki is too high strung.

Suddenly, his front door opened, and he heard his dad. Confused, Kouki looked at a clock. _5:32 pm._

That’s... _odd_.

Furi ran downstairs where he saw his dad, _thankfully,_ grinning ear to ear. Immediately, the older grabbed him in a hug, half spinning him. Kouki chuckled, not having seen his father in a genuine good mood for a long time.

“Had a lil interference at work, got out early with full pay.”

“Interference?” The smaller asked.

“A-um.” His father chuckled and further opened the front door from its cracked state. That’s when Kouki noticed the leash in his dad’s hand, and came face to face with a doberman.

“I found a dog.”

Furi paused. His father smiled widely and bent down only to have the dog completely smother him with affection.

“I repeat: interference?” Kouki blinked, still in shock.

“Ah, wait a sec-” His dad childishly laid on the ground, with the dog on top of him, and reached a hand out to open his wife’s bedroom door, that’s right near the entrance of the house. “-honey, I found a dog.” He stated once the door opened.

Furi watched on amused as his mom looked over, shocked. Kouki chuckled and helped her up to sit in the living room. While he did that, his dad got back up and properly brought the dog in, shutting the door. His dad sat on the ground facing them, while laughing having the dog lick his face. Kouki smiled at the display.

“So.” The eldest started and cleared his throat. “This little lady caused a commotion at the factory, and ended up breakin’ one of the machines. So we have to shut the plant down until they get it fixed.”

“The whole plant relies on one machine?” Kouki’s mom asked. His dad started laughing.

“No, she knew what she was doin’, didn’t you?” He roughly pet the dog, who is living for all the attention. “She _broke_ the main power room’s console. I dunno how. All I know is they stopped all the machines and were yellin’ ‘bout this dog. Then she continued to pull out chords, like the heavy duty chords, frayed some of the edges, so they couldn’t be put back in.” _Oh my gosh._ Furi giggled. “Anyways, I caught her. Went with a buddy down to figure out if she’s gotta owner or anything. No signs sayin’ she does, nobody’s seen her ‘round the area either. She’s malnourished, so we’re sayin’ she’s a stray.” His father backed up from the dog for a bit grinning. “But! I say she knew what she was doin’ because watch this. Sit.” Immediately the dog complied. “Roll over.” Again, the dog rolled over. She continued to follow command after command, even more difficult ones.

“Doesn’t that prove she’s got a owner though?” Furi asked.

“Maybe, but she also could’a been abandoned. Either way we can’t track down the owner. The guys in headquarters were mad though sayin’ all this stuff ‘bout gettin’ rid of the pooch. So I said finders keepers, and decided to bring her home.”

“Honey, can we really take care of a dog?” Furi’s mom asked being the realist. Her husband looked up, then nudged the dog and whispered a command. Which turned out to be beg as both the eldest in the house and this new dog, pouted sadly.

“She doesn’t have to stay indoors but…we can spare a throw of food once a day…”

Furi watched his mom deflate a little but smile.

“If she makes you this happy, I can’t say no. Besides, she might be good luck if she got all you out of work for the day.”

That’s how Furi found himself now laying on the ground with the sweetest doberman to ever live. He immediately fell for the dog, just as his father did. They named her Amaterasu, referencing to the sun goddess, since she quickly became their goddess. Treated like royalty, and with pristine manners she became their sunshine. However, all of them gave her their own nicknames.

* * *

 

“Hey… I’ve been thinking.” Sakurai started, Furi looked towards him from the book he had been reading. “Um, this might sound weird, but would you want to record our songs?” Kouki blinked not expecting that. Ryou looked frazzled. “It’s just, Satsuki really wanted to hear but I thought it would be too nerve wracking to perform for her, plus mom’s been saying we should for awhile now. I meant it, like, it could literally be recorded on a phone or something…”

Kouki bit his lip. Ryou doesn’t ask for a lot. In fact he should really ask for more than he has. It makes sense that his girlfriend would be curious if it had been brought up… Still Furi’s ridiculously nervous.

“L-like post it?” He asked, unsure.

“If you want…” Sakurai looked apologetic. “Um, we’ve been doing it for awhile and um, Satsuki also mentioned people can get sponsors online… I thought maybe for extra cash too…” _We’re not that good._ Furi swallowed. It sounds like Sakurai thinks this is a good idea though.

“C-can we like conceal our identities or something? I d-don’t mind Momoi knowing but um yeah…”

“Yeah, definitely!”

As silly as it is, the two of them decided to pick up masks of all things. It was silly, but also made Furi feel like his own age for once. They went to a props store run by an old couple the brunette’s known his whole life, and picked out masquerade like masks. It was sort of a fun activity, which Kouki hasn’t had time for for awhile, it seemed Ryou was on the same page during the whole trip too. It sort of became a joke.

They got back and recorded on Sakurai’s phone. They did a few tapes since the first ones were a bit awkward. Ryou just kept it rolling the whole time of in between each song too since he said it was his idea so he’ll edit it. It ended up being a good idea, since Furi completely forgot it was recording by a certain point.

This ended up becoming a thing.

Ryou posted the first video that he didn’t even mention to Furi before posting. Kouki was almost mad but knew the brunette did it so he couldn’t go back on his word. Once Sakurai showed him the video, he wasn’t even annoyed though. Ryou edited it together to actually sound _okay_ , then left some of their jokes from in between tapes afterwards. Kouki almost punched him when the freckled boy realized Sakurai left in a moment of Furi half singing, half joking, the baby shark song.

It turned into an outlet.

Momoi and somehow Kuroko found out about it. They immediately supported them, with a bit more praise than Kouki thought was deserved. They both also agreed to keep it a secret, they seemed keen on the anonymous persona idea. Furi could see why Kuroko did, since he’s all about mystery and knowing things other people don’t. Momoi's an information gatherer, not to mention close to Kuroko, so Kouki could see her enjoying knowing secrets too. Either way, Furi's glad to have supportive friends.

* * *

Ryou mentioned that his partner, Aomine, has successfully ‘changed back to the way he used to be.’ Furihata smiled at that, Sakurai seems really happy about it, as does Kuroko.

Then, Seirin defeated Yosen. There was a ton of drama with that one. It turned out Kagami’s brother is on that team and they had some sort of falling out, but after they defeated them it seemed to have been fixed. Furihata thought how weird it is that beating the miracles has been fixing relationships. And speaking of miracles, they only have one more, who is apparently like the ultimate, unbeatable boss of sorts. Kouki didn’t think any differently of the last miracle than he did of the others. That is before he met him.

Furihata followed Kuroko to meet up with Akashi, the leader of sorts, on coach’s orders. He was already nervous, but his nerves before seeing him didn’t even compare to when he saw the ‘emperor.’

His first thought admittedly… was that the cherryhead is short.

He’s not, but next to the other miracles and with the way everyone’s been talking him up, Furi kind of thought he would be some sort of giant. Akashi’s… surprisingly ‘normal’ sized.

This thought was very short lived though when Kouki felt the complete and utter terrifying aura this guy gave off. Furi’s met _a lot_ of scary people in his life, but _no one_ compares to how Akashi feels. He’s on a different level. Not just one level, he’s like… _a god._ The captain told him to leave, albeit with kind words, but there was no kindness in his tone.

_I can’t move._

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kagami showed up, cutting into their conversation. However… if Furi had any lagging hope that Akashi’s not as bad as he seems, it was immediately shut down when he sauntered over and attempted to _stab Kagami._

There is absolutely no doubt in Kouki’s mind that Akashi would have killed the tiger with no qualms. Fortunately, Kagami was able to dodge, only getting slightly nicked on his cheek. Basically, Akashi was dubbed as a threat and Kouki thought to avoid him at all costs. So, when Riko sent him out to guard Akashi, he almost threw up. But, he followed orders. He couldn’t even be embarrassed by his lackluster performance of falling in front of everyone.

“They sent a puppy out…” Akashi looked unamused. Rightfully so, the captain is definitely good at basketball while Furi is amateur at best.

Still, the brunette somehow made a basket. Then immediately left to sit back on the bench. Kawahara and Fukuda swamped him in comforting pheromones, seeing as he is completely and utterly terrified.

_I’ve never been more scared in my entire life._

There was something in Akashi that made Furi feel he wouldn’t hesitate to murder someone (maybe it was the fact that he tried to stab Kagami, without giving anything away.) He looks sort of… dead inside. Which is sad but also, Kouki knows to only be scared of someone who’s got nothing to lose. Or maybe in Akashi’s case, he has absolutely no doubt that he'll win.

Furihata couldn’t believe when Seirin actually won. _By one point, Jesus._

There was a lot of crying, a lot of feelings and excited pheromones everywhere. It was crazy. It was honestly, a giant blur and that’s all Furihata has to say about it. He didn’t think he would see Akashi again, he doesn’t _want_ to see him again. Because even if he changes just like the other miracles, he is a bit _too extreme._

Their feelings were even more extreme over the win since heat week is soon, thus everyone’s hormones and pheromones are going a bit out of whack.

Including Furi’s. He’s had the tendency of getting his heat early, and it is definitely coming early this time. Fortunately, he has pills to hold it off until the allotted ‘school vacation’ for the week. He started to take them, noticing he has less than he thought he did, but he shrugged it off. He needs to get more, seeing as his heat feels like it’s coming a lot earlier this time versus others.

He ended up going with Kuroko to get them, since the phantom also needed to get some of his own medicine.

“I’m spending the week with Kagami-kun.”

If Furi had been drinking he would have choked.

“U-uh-ah, c-congrats?”

“I am telling you so you are not shocked later.” Kuroko blankly responded. “But thank you.”

_I guess I sort of saw that coming._

“So you two are a thing then?” Kouki asked.

“Yes, I think we are what you would call ‘a thing.’” Kuroko put air quotes around ‘a thing’ but he had a small smirk on his face.

“Oh, well yeah, I’m happy for you then!” Having caught up, Furi smiled genuinely. “You guys are a good couple.” The brunette really means it. He can see those two getting married in the future, they compliment each other well, and still get along. Kuroko smiled, happy.

* * *

 

The conversation with Kuroko made Furi wonder if Sakurai is spending the week with Momoi, so he decided to just ask.

“Are you spending the week with Momoi?”

Sakurai paused looking flustered. _That’s what you get for being in a relationship._

“Unm, yeah. Her and Aomine.”

Furi blinked.  _Wait, what?_

“You’re with Aomine too, now?”

“U-uh, i-it’s hard to say. We both sorta like each other? I think. But we both love Satsuki… so we decided to try…”

“Oh-” Kouki’s a little shocked, but Sakurai did mention that the ace changed. “-well, good for you guys then.” He smiled. All they can really do is try, and it sounds like they’re both doing it for Momoi. Sakurai nodded, embarrassed, so Furihata left it at that.

To be honest, Kouki’s a bit… _jealous_. Kuroko and Kagami got together, while Sakurai now has two partners. Furi’s decided to take a break from dating and all that, but he’s still a bit… lonely.

He shook his head.

It doesn’t matter, he needs to focus on his family right now anyways.  _Focus on others first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bOY Akashi is finally almost introduced - it's been awhile ahhhh - also this is the real start to the idol stuff eve


	15. He's genuine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is finally here!!!!!!  
> There are a few relationships with Akashi mentioned in this chapter .>. I hope you guys don't mind - I assure you (and it's made a bit apparent) that AkaFuri is definitely going to be the focus  
> I hope you enjoy ! <33

_ <<Akashi's PoV>> _

“Seijuurou.”

Akashi stood with perfect posture before his father.

“Why was I told you lost your last basketball match.” The older demanded an answer.

“Because that is what happened.” Admittedly a bit cheeky, Seijuurou replied.

“Do not speak with such a rebellious tone.” His father snapped back. “What is next? Are you going to start flunking exams on purpose? Not attend board meetings? Perhaps you should just tell me, before doing such actions.”

“I believe there is a misunderstandment. All those actions that you stated are optional. My basketball match was decided purely by both of our team’s actions.” Akashi calmly breathed in.

“Then why did you and your team decide to lose?”

“Father, we did not _decide_ to lose.” Seijuurou slightly narrowed his gaze.

“You are leaving no explanation if you only speak the truth.” His father repeated the action back.

“The other team was simply better. We will avenge this mistake.” Akashi isn’t blind to the fact that that statement made his father more angry.

“I expect no more ‘slip ups.’ You are lucky it was over such an insignificant game this time.” The older hissed. “You are dismissed.” Akashi turned away and left.

He knew the reason going in as to why his father suddenly demanded his presence. It is aggravating. He headed back out to his car.

“The dorms, Watari.” He told his driver and watched scenery pass.

Despite his stoic appearance he is mad inwardly. His father is… insatiable. Always correct no matter what, there is no room for reasoning. Angry and looking for a distraction, Akashi pulled out his phone, to scroll through and see what everyone has been up to.

Politics. Aomine got new shoes. Kise’s at a modelling gig at the moment. More politics. Midorima and his partner are at a pet store. Hayama’s at a skatepark. An advertisement. Nebuya found five hundred yen on the ground. More politics. Kuroko liked a video.

Akashi clicked on the video, not thinking much. He didn’t expect anything. He quickly found out it's two unrecognizable brunettes on what appeared to be a phone or laptop’s video recorder. One of them held a guitar and the other began to sing while chords played. He had a soft, calming voice and sang of only happy things.

" _Even outside the cloud scattered rain, my heart is not. Gentle breeze and warm sunshine. Spring came on me wonder~_ "

Akashi found himself smiling halfway through. He continued watching.

" _On your breath blows towards me, shake shake - windy day~"_

After they finished the song, the one who sang began to laugh lightly while the other smiled. It hit the heir as genuine. In his business, Seijuurou hasn't met many genuine people. People are constantly trying to take advantage of him (they never do) and either mooch off him, or get something on him so they are higher. The only genuine people Akashi has met are through basketball, but even there there is so much drama. Something about these two is very  _honest._

What was what appeared to be a blooper reel played after they finished the song. The two joked for a minute, including a moment where it was obvious the one who sang had no idea he was being recorded, as he chirped some kids’ song. Akashi smirked.

When the video finished, Akashi realized he’s not mad anymore. He has no idea who these two are but it is a reminder of how much is going on in the world outside of his home and business life.

Closing the screen, he realized that Momoi also liked the video along with a few strangers. _Satsuki too?_ She or Kuroko must have both seen it because of the same reason Akashi did. Seijuurou didn't think much of this so he liked the video since it made him smile. It only took a minute for Kuroko to message him.

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You found my friend._

Akashi slanted his eyes. _So he does know them personally._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Yes, because of you._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Fantastic._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Is that sarcasm?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: As much as I would like to say ‘figure it out yourself’ I will refrain. No, I am serious._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Good._

 

Those two continued to post, quite often actually. Akashi found himself looking forward to their short poorly made videos. It is a shame really, they both possess talent but aren’t using the correct equipment for what they are doing. Seijuurou still watched them though, as did more and more people. They got a small following, and for some reason Akashi felt proud of them despite not knowing who they are.

He also found himself drawn to the one who sings. The ‘fandom’ dubbed him as Pom, after one instance where the other scared him, forcing his dog ears to show for a millisecond. Akashi couldn’t help but feel relaxed and calmer after hearing him sing or even laugh for a minute. Seijuurou wondered who they are, he doesn’t care enough to find out unless the opportunity arises, but he is slightly curious since Tetsuya called one of them his friend.

However, after a few weeks of watching the two (mainly Pom) Akashi was of different opinion, and decided to ask Kuroko which one he is friends with, out of curiosity.

_Akashi Seijuurou: Which one were you referencing to?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Akashi-kun, that is not an entire thought. To what are you referencing to?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: Those two brunettes, who play music._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Oh, and what is the question?_

Akashi rolled his eyes. He’s sure Tetsuya knows what he is talking about and is just teasing him.

_Akashi Seijuurou: Which one are you friends with?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: How come you want to know?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m closer to the one they call Pom._

Seijuurou smirked.  _Perfect._

_Akashi Seijuurou: I am curious. May I ask their identities?_

He might as well try and just ask. After all, he personally knows Kuroko. He’s not a complete stranger unlike everyone else following the brunettes.

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You may ask, but I will not tell you. It’s a secret. Although I know if you really want to know you have the resources to do so… Akashi-kun should not cheat._

Akashi hummed. He knows Kuroko said that as a challenge to figure it out himself, without any sort of spy or help.

_Kuroko Tetsuya: It should not be too hard. After all, you know both of them personally._

Akashi paused and furrowed his eyebrows at that. _I know them?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: When you say I know them, to what degree? Just in passing or by word of mouth?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I know for a fact you’ve spoken face to face to Pom._

The heir breathed in. Kuroko is giving him a challenge.

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I round down your search by so much, because I still do not believe you will figure it out, Akashi-kun. I wish to know how long it will take you._

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow. This is a clear challenge.

_Akashi Seijuurou: I accept, and promise to not use any ‘cheats.’_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Good luck._

Akashi smirked. He’s positive he can figure it out. Kuroko rounded down the search a lot, it should be easy if he really thinks about it.

 

* * *

 

With the end of the winter cup came heat week. Since attending Rakuzan, Akashi’s spent it with Reo and Mayuzumi. They’re not particularly dating but they’re closer than friends and Akashi considers them his right hand men in aiding in his kingdom. He planned to stay with them again, even after his mentality improved. However, just a day before the week began his father sent out a notice to him. Akashi genuinely didn’t know what it was about so he assumed there was some sort of screw up in his branch and they’re going to fix it before the week starts.

A bit annoyed by the timing, but calm he announced his arrival at his father’s office. He was allowed in and once the door shut behind him he could tell something is wrong.

“Seijuurou.” The eldest already looks bothered.

“Yes, father?”

“Are you whoring yourself out.”

_What._ Akashi blinked, not expecting that. As always the head said it not as a question but as a fact.

“No, I am not.” A bit confused but stern the younger replied.

“Seijuurou, I know you are sleeping around.” The taller snapped. Seijuurou cocked an elegant eyebrow.

“Who I spend heat week with is none of your concern. I am not whoring myself out, as you so put. I am staying with two consistent partners.” _That is not what he wants to hear._

“I should not have to tell my son to abstain abstinence. You hold Akashi blood in you, do you not realize how valuable that is? What if there was a mishap? You do understand what is in your genes, do you not?” Akashi clenched his fists.

“I follow precautions. It should not matter to you who I sleep with.” Defiant, Seijuurou responded.  _This is ridiculous._

“If you do not care about your own genes, then what about your birthmate? Surely, there are issues with you sleeping with others to him.”

Shocked, the younger paused.

“Birthmate?” _Since when did I have a birthmate? I’m in an arranged marriage?_

“You have not figured that out by now? Why do you think I allowed your meetings with Shintarou since you were young?” _Because mother wanted me to have a friend._

_Shintarou…_ The younger furrowed his eyebrows.

“Does he know of this?” Surely, Midorima does not. He spends his own heat week with his partner. Akashi’s almost positive they are serious as well.

“If his parents told him.” The older sighed. “Seijuurou, you are being unreasonable. You must think of the future. You should be glad I am allowing someone you are actually fond of to marry you.”

“I cannot allow this.” _Shintarou is with Kazunari. Besides, I do not wish to marry him in the first place._ “We are both alphas.” Akashi tried to reason.

“Have you forgotten alphas can get pregnant?” The older easily suggested. Though difficult, and highly unlikely, alphas can get pregnant. However, they must be kept on hormones and the actual birthing part is always full of complications. Akashi knows the point of an arranged marriage for him would be to pass on genes so...if he were to imagine having a birthmate he would picture them being someone suitable to carry a child...

“Then who is carrying this child?” Akashi’s mad, upset and confused.

“You. You carry lion and phoenix blood. It is better to pass that down rather than snake’s eye.” Shock painfully wrote itself on Akashi’s face. He never _once_ imagined carrying a child. The one bearing the child in any relationship has a higher percent chance of carrying on their genes, but Seijuurou is an alpha male and didn’t expect this.

“I will not. I refuse. I cannot marry Midorima.”

“Then I will find another snake’s eye.”  _... Snake's eye... I know what his intentions are._

“You are just trying to make a griffin…” _He only cares about the child I would bear._

“When you already have lion and phoenix blood, that is the most logical solution.” _A griffin child would be strong, holding supernatural abilities like some alphas. They would probably be…unstable._

“No. I will marry who I wish.” Fed up, Akashi replied. He refuses to continue the Akashi bloodline runned like this. He does not believe in the traditions of trying to birth the most powerful being. It has been proven in his own family that it is dangerous, and usually has a mental impact on the child with heightened abilities.

“ _Seijuurou_. You will remain abstinent until you come to realize how illogical you are being.”

“No.” Even angrier than he let on, he bluntly responded and turned around to leave. He immediately headed to his room to gather some belongings. His father, mad, followed him.

“I will sleep with who I want. I am not baring their child. And you should be glad that my partners are, one a cat, and two a bird.” Seijuurou boiled over in rage. He is both part cat and bird so on a factual level, those are the two he is most compatible with.

His father is too controlling, this just crossed a line. Akashi grabbed a pre-made bag of important things and faced his father who is blocking the door, unamused.

“I am staying over my partner’s.” He demanded.

“No, you are not.”

“Then I am running away.” Akashi easily snapped back.

“Seijuurou, do you really wish to go through this.” A threat hung in the air.

“You are being selfish, father. I am staying at my partner’s and that is final.” With an Akashi’s finality comes no arguments. His father gave a minute for him to take what he said back. Not up for compromises, Akashi stood his ground.

“Fine, you leave me no choice.” The taller waved from outside the door, signalling someone, _someones._ “You must be taught a lesson.” Two large males came up, Masaomi simply let them in. Akashi widened his gaze and felt his adrenaline levels rise, getting ready for a fight. _Flight is not an option._

His father simply waved looking unamused.

“Tie him.”

Akashi doesn’t feel fear often. He’s become strong or numb to most things by now. However, when his own father gave that command he felt like a scared child again.

He attempted to rip out of the alphas’ grips as they manhandled him. He growled and bit, fangs protruded out, now covered in blood. Another lackey came in the room when he scratched his way out of one of their grips. Animal instincts completely took over but it wasn’t enough to stop his fate.

Once he was effectively tied down to his bed, and the lackeys left, his father simply locked the door not saying anything. He was left alone in his room unable to move for the week.

 

It was excruciating.

At first he was still blazing mad, he tried to forcibly rip himself out of place, which resulted in him cutting his wrists and ankles to the point they bled on the sheets. He calmed himself down and tried to figure out how to get out of the situation before he lost to his heat addled mind. However, his thoughts were in vain.

Being alone on heat can be painful but being alone and not even being able to touch yourself is so much worse. He tried to get friction _somehow,_ but no matter how his tossed or turned nothing helped. The pain and need completely dulled all other senses. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t tell how long he was there. Once a day someone gave him a tiny bit of water but that is the only thing he could understand.

He knew he was crying and whimpering and probably making other embarrassing noises, but he couldn’t stop or care. It is shameful how he could not even break one limb free, using all of his strength. He feels violated, despite nobody touching him.

By the time the week ended all he felt is numb, with no emotions whatsoever. The Akashi head came in while a servant untied him.

“Have you learned your lesson?” The elder’s voice pierced through the air.

“... Yes…” This man isn’t his father. Akashi will no longer call him so. He has lost all respect for the other.

The older left and the servant washed him with a wet washcloth. The entire ordeal was so shameful that he cannot find it in himself to care he is having his own semen wiped off.

Everything is numb.

Watari came in after a moment. Akashi blankly watched him grab some clothes. Watari is the only person in this house he likes, he has been here since Akashi was born. The older man looked at him, sadly and helped him dress.

“I will get you some food, young master.” He didn’t eat the whole week, Seijuurou is having a hard time focusing at all, and he is too tired to move. Yet there is only one thing on his mind.

“... No, take to Reo…” He wants to leave this building. He wants to see his partners. Watari followed orders, understanding. He tried to let Akashi lean on him, but that became obvious very fast it will not work. The older picked him up and placed his stuffed pony, he’s had since he was little, on his chest.

Seijuurou refused to fall asleep until he is sure he is out of the house. So he lucidly sat in the passengers seat in the car as Watari drove them to Reo’s. The older cast worried glances at him every stop.

Not knowing how long it took, too focused on staying awake, Akashi didn’t even realize when they arrived. He vaguely understood Watari carrying him up to the door then a gasp and then sitting on Reo’s couch.

He heard voices around him, someone bandaging his wrists and ankles, then someone trying to get him to eat. Akashi tried to keep up, but he feels he is moving at a different speed than everyone else. It felt hectic and a constant mumbling, buzzing noise bothered him the whole time, so he looked around slowly. He spotted headphones so he tried to point at them.  _That may help this loud blank noise._

“... Hea…”

Mayuzumi understood him and grabbed them, immediately putting them on the smaller’s ears. Akashi felt Chihiro next to him, he is warm. Mayuzumi held up his phone, that the headphones are connected to.

“What do you want?” He asked by the cherryhead’s ear, making sure Akashi understood. Seijuurou didn’t know how to articulate what he wanted so he tried to click the buttons on the phone. Mayuzumi understood and placed the phone on his thigh so he didn’t have to lift his hand. It took awhile but eventually he got on a playlist of Pom’s music. After that he felt someone getting him to drink a bit, even though he spilt some. He hugged his horse plush and found himself falling asleep, finally being able to concentrate on one noise.

 

* * *

_< <Mayuzumi's PoV>>_

“What the hell happened?” Mayuzumi angrily asked the older man who just dropped off his kouhai who’s now passed out. Reo gingerly wrapped a blanket around the smaller who’s leaning against Chihiro, in his lap. The white haired male can feel Reo’s distress over the situation even if he releasing comforting pheromones. The older man looked just as upset though.

“His father left him to starve over the week.”

“He was tied down.” Chihiro translated. It was obvious by the tears in Akashi’s skin on his wrists and ankles. The older just nodded. Reo raked a hand through Seijuurou’s hair, near tears.

“I knew something was wrong when he didn’t show up…but I didn’t think…” Mibuchi sniffed, upset.

Mayuzumi’s pissed. He sent Akashi’s guardian of sorts away, not wanting anyone from that household near. He and Reo nursed the heir back to health after that.

 

Chihiro’s decided that he won’t let Seijuurou break again. So he knows he has to do something about the cherryhead’s life.

Akashi got better over time, but he seemed a bit _broken._ At first he just blankly replied questions but eventually he broke down crying after a week. Reo and Mayuzumi were there to pick up the pieces. Chihiro noticed that his kouhai spent a lot of time listening to that one band’s music he wanted to the first day they got him back. Slightly curious, he looked at the other’s screen when he was quietly on his phone, while Chihiro sat next to him playing an anime game on his own laptop.

He came to realize it isn’t a band. It’s just two kids looking like they’re having fun. This hit Mayuzumi as worse than if it were a band. Akashi’s missed out on so much and this looks like he is trying to see how normal people grow up.

Reo came up, noticing both of them watching the younger’s screen. Mibuchi looked on then spoke.

“Sei-chan you really like those two don’t you?” The taller slightly giggled and Akashi pulled his headphones down with a small smile.

“Yes… They are good people.”

“You should write them a letter then.” Mibuchi pinched the smaller’s cheek, lovingly. Akashi blinked then nodded, smiling.

Mayuzumi watched him attempt to write letter after letter. He seemed to get disgusted too many times and threw it out, so Chihiro cut in.

“The next one you write is final.”

Akashi glared at him. Mayuzumi blankly looked back, challenging. The heir actually did use the next letter though. Chihiro is slightly happy that Akashi found something slightly normal to like though. He’s thankful to those two random guys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add lyrics as to make the scene where Akashi first hears their music sound more real. So the song is Windy Day by Oh My Girl - if you want to listen haha  
> I was trying to think of a happy song, and that was the first one I thought of so~


	16. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is in fact a real song, and also what happened to come on while I was writing, which is why I decided on it since I felt it actually does fit what I have in mind c;  
> Also, I know all of the recent happenings are real bad - honestly it's because I wanted to introduce everyone's situations but I realized this made it sound like bad thing after bad thing / I assure you there are definitely cute and fun moments in this fic ahhaha

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Sakurai and Kouki decided to share their account for music. However, Ryou took care of basically everything ‘behind the scenes.’ They got into their own roles naturally. Kouki became their ‘voice’ and would reply to comments, and make posts. Ryou shot the videos, posted them and edited.

Honestly, Furi’s a bit in shock.

When Sakurai first introduced the idea of posting their songs he really only saw it as a way to show Momoi. However, they quickly got a sort of following. Which is a bit crazy. It probably has to do with Ryou putting tags in the posts. Furi’s pretty sure that, that was caused by Momoi though.

If all this wasn’t crazy enough, somehow, they got Akashi’s attention.

_Akashi out of all people._

Kouki still can’t believe that. He also finds it hard to believe the captain actually likes their videos. But for some reason, and Kouki can’t come up with any other reason other than the heir just liking their videos, Akashi follows their account.

Since Furi became their ‘voice’ he by himself made update videos. He felt sort of _honored_ that people like them enough to follow, and really every single person counted to him. This whole thing blew out of portion, but it’s a boost Furi needed. To have people cheering both him and Ryou on, is sort of incredible. They don’t know his home life or anything, but sometimes he would go online and see a nice message telling him to have a nice day. Of course, Furi being himself would reply the same. The kind of love for these people that are supporting him and his brother, is indescribable. He doesn't know anything about them, yet he hopes they have fantastic lives.

When they reached one hundred followers, Kouki decided he and Ryou should do something special.

“We should do a vlog or something, and um maybe take requests?” The pomchi spoke up, which his brother nodded to.

Thus they decided to vlog and ask at the end for any recommendations. Sakurai taped Furi as they screwed around at a park after dark. While rolling he spoke.

“Oh! Hey!” ‘Pom’ jumped forward and gripped a swing, grinning ear to ear. “This is the official welcoming and initiation to…"  _We don't really have a group name._  "we don’t have a name, but hey we’ll figure it out. But this is the initiation!” A bit giddy, the brunette smiled.  _Every group needs an action that marks the official start of them, like cutting a big ribbon._ Kouki has a different idea than a ribbon though.

“What are you talking about?” Sakurai blinked confused, half laughing behind camera.

“You know-” Furi spun the swing a bit. “-spinning fast?” Sakurai blinked confused, so Kouki gasped. “Fine! You’re going first then!” Furi grabbed the camera and put it to lean against a wall, and face them. “Let’s hope no one steals your phone.” He grinned and made Ryou sit on the swing, then proceeded to spin him until the swing physically could not any more. “Are you ready!” Kouki hopped in place, excited. He always gets sort of giddy making videos now.

“Will I die?”

“It’s possible.” With that Furi let go, and backed up to watch his partner spin a little too fast. Sakurai squeaked and fell out of the seat after. Kouki laughed a little sadistically but held out a hand to help the other up after.

“No wonder you’re so clumsy.” The panda replied as if that explained everything.

“Oh yeah, because I start every day spinning nonstop on a swing.” Furi replied sarcastically, still smiling.

“Now it’s your turn.” Ryou returned the grin. Kouki gladly took a seat on the swing.

“I am the master at this. Prepare. To witness. _It._ ”

Sakurai began winding him up, chuckling. After that he released him. Furi gracefully went along with it and immediately stood up afterwards, not affected.

“You see, only the king can ha-” He tripped over a loose ball and squeak screamed. Sakurai laughed. “Initiation complete!” Furi shouted from the ground. He knows he must look really stupid, but he can't help act a bit more bubbly when in mask. “Now please join me on the ground, Cub.”

Cub is what their fans called Ryou. His mask has tiny little bear looking ears on the top corners, so automatically everyone thought it fit, especially since it matched the name Pom well.

They finished the vlog on the ground, mentioning taking requests and a big thank you to everyone. Furi knows one hundred people isn’t actually that many in the grand scheme of things, but it’s a lot to him, plus almost all the members are very active. Although that probably has to do with Kouki replying to everyone.

 

Doing the music thing made Kouki a lot happier than he ever thought it would. For someone who never had a lot of friends growing up, to have so many strangers want to be friends with him, is a bit overwhelming but welcomed. So when people actually did request specific songs with heart emojis, Furi couldn’t really find it in himself to turn people down. Depending on how difficult the song was they would record and post at least one song a day. If they were easier or Furi or Ryou already knew the song they would record more than one.

It’s an accomplishment to Kouki. He found himself adoring every time someone would reply with crying face emojis and something along the lines of they just made their day. Furi admits he became a bit addicted to it. He wants to do more.

 

When they reached one thousand followers, Kuroko came up to him after basketball practice, holding out a bag. Furi took it a bit confused.

“It is from Akashi-kun.”

Kouki blinked, shocked.

“A-Akashi? W-why, what is it?” Kuroko merely motioned towards it, to tell him to open it, so he did. When he revealed what is inside, his jaw dropped. It’s a new laptop along with a mic. _Good quality._

“W-wh- I-I c-can’t… th-this is expensive…”  _What?!_

“The money means nothing to Akashi-kun. He is a fan of you and Sakurai-kun, and wanted to get you something.” Kuroko responded as if it were nothing. Furi’s chest hurts. “There is a card in there as well. I think you should read it before refusing the gift.” On autopilot, Kouki nodded.

While walking home he thought.  _Why would Akashi..?_ Kouki knows that the Rakuzan player does in fact follow their account, but he just realized it never  _really_ hit him until now.  _Akashi...captain of Rakuzan and GoM...the scariest person I've ever met._ Now that he thinks about it, he's surprised that Akashi would spend even a minute to watch two random teenagers online. Furi honestly doesn't have a good picture as to why the heir would do this, but figured that the letter in the gift may explain some things.  _A gift from Akashi..._ That's something the pomchi never thought he would get. However, everything that's happened recently is a bit crazy.

Once he got home, he went up to his room a bit anxious to read the letter. It's in a fancy envelope with a wax stamp, once he got that open he saw neat cursive. Before even reading, Kouki can tell that this is indeed from Akashi (even though Kuroko wouldn't lie about that sort of thing.) The wax stamp has a fancy 'A' on it, which the fact there's a  _wax stamp_ kind of proves this is from the heir to start.  _Crazy..._ The cursive finalized any lagging thoughts.

Shaking his head, Kouki focused on the words and read.

 

_Dear Pom and Cub,_

_Hello, I hope this found you well and that Kuroko did not peek at all. Although, I suppose it would not matter too much. First off, I hope you both are having a nice day. Admittedly, I have a lot of things to say, so I apologize if this letter ends up being a large mass of unorganized sentences._

_To start, I’m sure you are wondering why I would send you a gift. I noticed that your videos are usually taken on what I assume is one of your cellphones. I didn’t think of it much when you first began posting, however, at the rate you two are progressing I thought it’s possible you simply do not have a means of better quality merchandise. Forgive me if that is a bit too presumptuous._

_Either way take this as my thanks._

_Allow me to give you a bit of backstory. Without going into too much detail, I have a very chaotic life. I’m sure you know who I am because Kuroko says that we know each other to a degree. However, I am embarrassed to admit, since I am unaware how well we know each other, I’ll probably overcompensate my explanation. Anyways, I am an only child that is to take over my father’s company. I have some ‘family issues’ that push me over the edge at times. Again without saying many details, my father and I do not get along, and it’s caused a lot of ‘waves’ in my life. Because of this I am prone to mood swings and even dangerous behavior at times (perhaps you know this, although I hope you did not until now.) This is becoming long so I will cut to the chase. Your music and personalities help me calm down and lighten my mood. I cannot thank you enough for that. I don’t believe I can describe how significant this is in my life._

_To not bore you I will try and end this letter now. Thank you and know that I will support you however possible. If you have any problems no matter how big or little, please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance. With my position comes a lot of power and I guarantee I can get you out of any problem, or lend any amount of support._

_I wish you well, and congratulations on your rising popularity, it is well deserved._

_-Akashi Seijuurou_

_P.S. If you are still taking request, the song Heaven by Ailee holds meaning to me, if you would be willing._

 

Furihata blinked. Then reread the letter about three times. He felt like his brain stopped. This is a serious letter, there are no offensive or ulterior motives. At least from what Kouki can see.

He’s scared of Akashi.

But this letter doesn’t feel like Akashi.

_...Did he really change this much?_

Furi’s confused. But everything in the letter makes sense. Akashi even mentioned his dangerous behavior (and that he hopes he hasn’t witnessed it…) He explained though, albeit briefly, saying it has to do with his father and position.

_Akashi is a pretty important person when you get down to it._

On a status level all of which he says is true. He is the heir of Akashi Corporation, which is huge. Furi has no idea what goes into training for that sort of thing. Then he is a rich, important, alpha. Again, Furi cannot relate, being the exact opposite. Although, even Kagami has had a few choice words about The Organization and he isn’t even in as high of position as Akashi.  _I can't imagine._

This doesn’t stop Kouki from being scared of Akashi. Furi can admit he is a bit biased. To start he is automatically scared of alphas, but his fear is based off of personal experience. Then Akashi definitely gave him a reason to be scared.

However, this letter paints him in a different light. That he is capable of emotions, good emotions. But just because a lion is purring doesn’t make it any less dangerous. Furi will be the first to admit he doesn’t like that he thinks this way. But he knows what Akashi’s capable of, _actually_ , he doesn’t know where his capabilities end, which is scarier.

Still part of this letter is sad. And another part of Furi is happy to apparently bring some sort of joy to the captain’s life. He took a breath, and looked up the song Akashi mentioned.

After the first line, Kouki felt his throat close. He coughed and listened to a few more lines then paused the video and ran downstairs.

“Mom.” She looked up from knitting to him. “What’s the name of that song you used to sing to us as kids?” She blinked.

“Heaven. How come, sweetie?” Furi paused.

“I… I just found it is all. I thought it was a lullaby.”

“Oh, my friend and I used to sing it acapella, so it turned out that way.” She smiled.

“Oh… okay, thanks.” Furi replied and headed back upstairs.

Akashi said that song held meaning to him. _What a coincidence…_

 

Furi went back and forth in his mind if he should be making a video or writing a letter back to Akashi. He can’t just not reply, especially when given such a huge gift and heartfelt letter. Eventually he decided on a letter. That way he doesn’t have to actually speak and can reread what he’s written. He _would_ just send a message online but that sort of feels weak considering all that Akashi did. _I’ll have to write a letter and I guess… give it to Kuroko._

Just as Akashi mentioned, Furi hopes Kuroko will not peek.

He spent the rest of the evening setting up the new laptop and testing the mic. It’s overwhelming how different the quality became. Kouki also came to realize that Akashi payed for an editing program on the laptop. _Did he think of everything?_

Sakurai came back just as he was finishing setting everything up. Furi actually couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Ryou took a glance in the room to say hello, but paused seeing what he was doing. Kouki sort of grinned and held out the letter Akashi wrote to the brunette.

“Tell me what you think of this.” He explained. Sakurai took the letter, and walked in the room to sit on the bed. “It’s from Akashi.” _That felt weird to say._

“Akashi? Like, the laptop and everything..?” Ryou looks confused. _Same._ Furihata nodded.

“Read.” Kouki motioned to the letter. The doe-eyed boy blinked and read the letter.

At first Furi was confused and a bit put off by the gift, since it’s so big and from Akashi to boot. However, after fiddling with the laptop and mic he’s just excited.  _I know the miracles changed after being defeated but..._ Furihata took a breath, clearing his thoughts. The past doesn't matter right now, Akashi did something nice, so he needs to thank him. Kouki picked up a notebook and pencil, he has to think of how to respond.  _Ugh, how..._

After a moment Sakurai gave back the letter.

“So?” Kouki asked for a response. Ryou looks a bit lost.

“I-” He chuckled awkwardly. “-I don’t know what to say? Nobody seems to talk about Akashi much. To be completely honest, I haven’t heard nice things about him, but this-” Sakurai motioned to the laptop and letter. “-is nice? I’ll ask Satsuki and Aomine about him, I guess.”

Furi blinked. Sakurai’s right, he hasn’t heard too much about the heir either, other than the bad things. _Maybe I should ask Kuroko. After all, I have to give him a letter to send to Akashi anyways._

“I’m writing a letter back to him.” Kouki answered. Sakurai nodded. Since the other is their editor, Furi let him fiddle with their new stuff while the freckled boy wrote out a response.

When Furi was finally okay with what he wrote, Sakurai gave him his own little note to add to their envelope. Kouki smirked and sealed it.

“We should record the song.” Ryou stated. Since they wrote letters, they figured their opening to the video doesn’t have to be as big of a deal, as per thanks. So Sakurai started recording and Furi started with a message.

“Hey, everyone, so you probably noticed we have new stuff! It was a gift and we’re both super grateful! So thank you to the one who gave it to us. I just winked but you can’t tell.” Furi laughed. “Anyways this song is both a request and one of my all time favorite songs! We’re going to do a more, um, acoustic version versus the original.”

“We do that for all of these.” Ryou nudged him.

“I know but now we have the stuff to do different things! But we’re doing this acoustic because I personally have always imagined this song softer. Anyways, thank you Akashi for recommending this.” It felt weird to say his name on camera, but they always mention who requested the song, unless the person tells them not to (which only happened twice.)

“I’m really nervous about this one because it’s special to me, but yeah, here we go!” Furi clapped his hands together, so Sakurai began to strum a moment after.

Kouki and Ryou performed the very first song they ever did together, the one the pomchi has been hearing his entire life. He felt a lot of pressure during this video, not only because it’s for Akashi, but because he’s sure his mom is going to especially love this one.

They did it a lot of times, because Furi was just personally never one hundred percent happy with it. Even the final one he wasn’t, but Ryou convinced him that it’s fine. Kouki’s pretty sure that he will never be happy with it, he feels like he can always do better. Although, he is glad that Sakurai is here to stop him from going overboard.

“Should I wait to post it until he gets the letter?” The panda asked, already beginning to edit it the video.

“Um, you can just post it. I’ll make sure he gets the letters pretty fast.” Kouki replied. Ryou nodded and went into his own world after.

Furihata’s glad that Sakurai does the editing and posting part because he’s already nervous. At least this way he doesn’t have to do anything now, besides regular house chores. Which is exactly what he busied himself with to distract his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't know Ailee you should check her out by the way - she's one of my favorite singers ^^


	17. They're cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note - I decided to make Mibuchi gender fluid in this, there are a few characters in this fic that'll like explore the lgbt+ community (idk how else to word that hahahh) It's not super important to the story or anything, I just threw it in~  
> Other than that this is just a short cute chapter ^^

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi’s happy. After Reo prompted him to write Pom and Cub a letter, he decided to, along with send them better equipment. The day after he got the present to Kuroko, they already made a video using it. _They work fast._ Akashi can appreciate that. As he expected their skills are only enhanced by the better recording devices. In response their popularity rose faster as well.

Seijuurou’s also a bit obsessed with the cover they did of Heaven. They actually did it acoustic which the heir didn’t even ask of them, but he’s glad. Akashi didn’t realize exactly how obsessed he’s become with Pom’s voice until now. It feels angelic to him, and the song he requested only reminded him of his late mother. Akashi loves it, and he knows his mom would’ve too.

Kuroko told him that he sent out a letter from the two as well. Which is more than Akashi could have hoped for. He is happy with them just using the present he gave them, then they even did his request. An added letter was not even a hope to him.

When he did get the letter in the mail he knew who it was immediately based off of two stickers on the envelope. One a puppy and one a teddy bear. Honestly, he couldn’t hide his smile from just that. He opened it to find two different pieces of paper, one smaller than the other. He took the smaller one seeing it’s signed by Cub on the bottom, he read it.

 

_Dear Akashi,_

_I’m sure Pom’s going to say this, but thank you so much! They’re our voice but I wanted to send my own letter for a reason._

_I’m really close to Pom and they deal with a lot that they really shouldn’t have to. It sounds like you two are on opposite sides of the ‘hierarchy’ so to speak, so I’m sure your own problems are completely different. I have my own family issues personally, so I can understand the whole not getting along with dad thing, I hope that gets better soon. Anyways, I’m thanking you not only for the equipment but for how happy you made Pom. You have no idea how long they were grinning and fiddling with the things you gave us. They were practically hopping in seat. So thank you for that since they mean a lot to me._

_I’m glad you like our music enough to support us and hope you like our cover of Heaven!_

_ʕ•̫͡•ʔ♬✧ Cub_

 

Akashi frowned. He’s very happy to hear that he apparently made Pom really happy, but he’s upset to hear that the both of them have their own issues. Cub seems like a nice person who is trying to look out for Pom, which Akashi can respect. Even more that he wrote a separate letter just to say thank you. The heir also took notice of the nonspecific pronouns, Akashi’s not sure if that is because of their own orientations or because they wish to keep as much secret as possible. He’s pretty sure they both are male, even if they are small in size. Then again Reo has female body parts but goes between male and female pronouns.

Seijuurou decided to leave that for now, and move on to Pom’s letter.

 

_To Akashi,_

_I also have a lot to say as you did in your letter, so as you put, please forgive if this ends up being a mash of words! I have a very cluttered mind and my thoughts come out in giant awkward masses sometimes, so I’m sorry in advance. I plan to respond to everything you said though!_

_First off, the obvious: Thank you! I don’t have a lot of extra cash, so you were right in your assumption. Your present may actually be the newest and high tech thing in my house~_

_(Also I agree with you too that I hope Kuroko does not peek haha)_

_I’m sorry to hear you have such a chaotic life, I cannot imagine how it is. I have heard a few things about being a um highclass alpha from Kagami (I’m going to go ahead and let you know I know Kagami too, since I know Kuroko and I feel it is obvious, since those two are joined at the hip.) But he is not even as high up as you, so I really only know a few things about The Organization… That’s not even any points regarding who your father is. I hope he stops being a dummy (I promise I am not taking this lightly despite my childish words.) I am glad we are able to bring some joy to your life though, that honestly means more to me than words can describe…_

 

Akashi smirked. Something about the way Pom writes sounds very personal, and cute.

 

_You say you hope I do not know of your dangerous tendencies, but the truth is I do to a degree (but please keep reading ;; ) If I am being completely honest, I am actually scared of you. However, your letter paints you in a different light than I believe you portray yourself as. So please believe I think your letter and in turn you are probably much kinder than I was lead to believe. I hope this doesn’t sound rude, I just want to be honest ;; Your letter also gave a sort of reason as to why you have acted out of place, so I apologize for previously not even thinking as to the reasons why you’ve done what you have._

_In short, I’m glad you wrote! You are kinder than I thought you were!! Ahh, I really hope this whole part didn’t sound rude… Thank you, sincerely. Your letter and present made my day._

 

Akashi breathed out. It seems that Pom has witnessed something he did. Kuroko did say that they talked face to face before, but Akashi had been hoping he was civil. He says that he is scared of the heir, but that he also has a new image of him now. At least Pom seems open to believing he is not as bad as he seems…

 

_Thank you for the praise and support, it is actually a bit overwhelming coming from you! We started this not thinking much, in fact Cub had to push me to do it. It began because their girlfriend wanted to hear us;; I never would have thought it would explode like this…_

_I hope I do not come to a situation that I need to reach for your help, honestly ;; but I am glad that you are so kind as to offer help, without even knowing who we are… if you ever want to talk, feel free to message me, I will do my best to reply!_

 

Pom is kind. He says he is scared of him but still willing to talk. Akashi slightly smiled.

 

_This is getting long but I still have an important thing to say! It is regarding the song you requested! This is more like a little thing I feel I need to tell you because of the coincidence. It is odd that out of every song that exists that one you say holds meaning to you, because it does for me too! When I was young my mother used to always sing it to me, as a child. Although, she sang it as a lullaby, I actually had no idea it wasn’t one! I didn’t even know the name until you pointed it out (although based on the lyrics I guess that was pretty obvious…) I will try my best recording that song, so I really hope I did it some justice. I’m honestly sure I won't be one hundred percent happy with how it turns out, but Cub will probably convinced me to leave it and that it sounds fine. (I probably would attempt it for days if they weren't here - so thank goodness for Cub;; )_

_Oof, I hope this letter isn’t too straining to read, I really tried to keep it relatively short. I hope you have (had?) a nice day, and continue to enjoy our music! Thank you!_

_(｡・‧̫・｡).*＊♡ Pom_

 

Coincidence… that is the exact same reason Akashi likes the song. How odd.

Akashi reread the letter and smiled. The two of them are honestly quite cute. Akashi knows he is not the only one to think this, as people comment on their videos saying similar things.

Seijuurou opened a text to Kuroko to voice his thoughts.

_Akashi Seijuurou: Your friends are cute._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I know._

Kuroko immediately responded, as if expecting the text. _He must have peeked._

Over time the two brunettes posted more, and gained a lot more followers. That is until one day a few weeks later they abruptly stopped, without explanation.

 


	18. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry :;(∩´﹏`∩);:

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Things had been going great. Actually, a little too great. Akashi sent him a nice message in return of the letter, admitting he’s done some bad things and apologizing, then went on about how much he liked their cover. The heir admitted that the song has a special meaning to him for the very same reason it has meaning to Furi, which is a bit crazy. Something about how different their lives are but their moms both sang them the same song as kids is insane. _Weird._ Furi also found it much easier to talk to Akashi through his ‘persona’ of Pom. Namely because Akashi doesn’t know who he is and Furi finds it’s easier to hide behind a mask, literally.

They also got a lot more popular. Since Furi became a bit addicted to their little ‘fandom’ their popularity increase just pushed him to do more. He already does a lot in his life, taking care of his mom on top of his job and school with clubs, but making vlogs became a sort of calming and fun activity. Some of them even he admits were very stupid, like going into the fridge and finding an empty container then asking ‘who’ while zooming in fast.

* * *

 

He was in basketball practice when everything came crashing down.

A teacher came in and stated he had a family emergency. Fear choked him as his teammates immediately sent him off with pats. He didn’t know what happened, he just assumed his mom had an accident or relapse, _or something._

Too panicked to really think, he ran home faster than he ever has before. His calves burned but his fear and urgency took over. He was gasping and wheezing when he made it to his house. He practically flung the door open, and all he could see is his mom crying.

_Oh no._

Swallowing down breaths, he approached her where she immediately grabbed him and held him tighter than she ever has before. Furihata found himself crying without knowing the reason yet.

He knew something terrible happened.

He has never in his entire life seen his mother cry to the point that squeaks erupted her voice and she couldn’t speak. She held him as if he would disappear if she didn’t hold on with all her might, which in and of itself is terrifying. With added chest convulsions, and Amaterasu crying herself, and whimpering, Kouki in his entire life has never felt as terrified as he does now. He can’t ask what’s going on, as he knows his mom can’t even speak right now. Kouki let her grip him as hard as she wishes, which actually may result in a few bruises, but he doesn’t care.

_Oh God, oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

He sat there tears streaming down his face, and at least tried to exude some sort of calming scent. Sakurai and Koutarou arrived at some point, it was obvious they were told the same thing as Kouki, so they joined their little pile.

_God no._  Kouki hissed a breath through his teeth.

Eventually through gasps, his mom pulled back and tried to put on a brave face, to speak a sentence. Looking at all of them seemed to set her back a step but she squeaked in breaths to attempt to explain.

“Y-your father-” That was all it took for Kouki to understand, and he can’t breath. “-not coming home.”

_I don't feel anything._  

He tried to listen. None of them know what to say, how to react, so after many choked breaths, his mom continued.

“Th-there was a c-car accident.” That was all she could say before breaking down again.

Furihata gasped a breath, squeaking.

_Dad’s not…_

He scrunched his eyes, tears overflowing.

_I won’t see him…_

Clenching fists, and tightening his jaw he breathed in with a closing throat.

_He’s gone._

 

* * *

 

 

That night was more crying then Furihata’s ever done in his whole life, as it was for everyone else, besides Koutarou who seemed to completely shut down into a blank mess.

Everything hurt but everything is also a shaking numbness. Kouki doesn’t know how else to feel other than _bad_. And there’s no reason not to. This was sudden and unexpected… Furi never would have thought this would happen.

Their close friends were told after the initial day. There were a lot of condolences and heartfelt hugs. Kouki didn’t realize how much he missed Kawahara and Fukuda until they came to his door with hot food, and hugged his whole family until they pushed them away. The rest of the basketball team visited usually in pairs or trios. Momoi stayed over everyday, as a comforting source. Furi’s sure that the rest of Sakurai’s team is also being kind.

Everything set him off. He was either a blank mess like his older brother or a sobbing mess like his mom. Sometimes he wouldn't even be thinking about  _anything_ and he would just start crying. Or something stupid will happen, like he'll drop a pencil and it's as if that resembled his entire life. He can't even _look_ at candy wrappers. He's not ignoring the fact of what happened. But whenever the fact really hits him he has trouble breathing.

His anxiety got a lot worse. When he started going back to school he had to leave early multiple times before after a week of trying he was finally able to stay through a whole day. Riko told him he didn’t have to stay for practice but he wanted to try and get his life back and stay with his friends so he did. Besides Seirin is truly a family, he loves every member of their team.

After only two weeks Koutarou went back to school after a long ‘see you soon, call me anytime you need me.’ Furi's sure he left so soon as to try and get his own mentality back, and get away from seeing things their dad used every single day. This is also when it was made apparent to Kouki he has more responsibilities now.

It was a bit of a harsh wake up. The wake up call being their unpaid mortgage. Normally, his dad did all of the taxes and paperwork. His mom waved it off trying to calm his worry with the simple statement they have some savings. However, Furi knows this won’t last and that their savings are nothing more than the health insurance they got back.

He came home the day after the first bank statement to see his mom tearing up, looking at the statement and a checking book. Furihata settled down next to her, prompting her to speak.

“I-I can’t. I don’t know how…” It was a silly thing to get upset over in retrospect but Kouki could understand her aggravation and sadness, so he clasped her hands with his own.

“Mom, put it down. I’ll figure it out, it’s okay.” She shakily put her pen down, nodding. Her health has been deteriorating. Whether that be from stress or from her body failing her, it doesn’t matter. “Mom, please try and get some rest…” She’s sullen and hasn’t slept since the accident. “I’m right here. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Asu will be right here too.” Furi motioned to the dog that has her head placed on his mother’s thigh. She has been staying side by side to his mom every single minute since all of this started. Kouki’s seen her hugging the doberman to herself when nobody is looking, it makes Furi cry.

His mom just nodded and sniffed. Furi helped her settle down so her head is resting on his thigh and she’s laying down with Ama to her stomach.

_I need to do this now._

Kouki breathed in, it felt like glass shards are in his throat but he ignored the pain and looked up on his phone how to do any sort of tax work and paying off things. Through videos he was able to figure out what he needed for now. It briefly made him think of his and Sakurai’s videos. He feels bad about leaving suddenly without explanation, but until things settle down a bit, he needs to completely focus on how they’re going to pay for their living expenses.

Furi doesn’t entirely understand how to do this sort of work, he’s not a business major, but he needs to learn how. His mom is dealing with too much and if learning how to fill out taxes and whatnot will help even the tiniest, he’ll learn how. So the next day he asked for personal help from his government teacher. She immediately agreed to help him during breaks, so during lunch Furi started getting lessons from her. He wanted to learn the ins and outs and certain laws so he’s not scammed over as Kouki is aware that is a very strong possibility. He basically completely got rid of his lunch break in favor of learning what he needs. Fukuda noticed and forced him to take food that the beta himself brought in. Furi’s thankful to both his teacher and friend but he feels guilty for making them go out of their way for him.

Thankfully, his hard work paid off though and he learned how to do the basics almost immediately, then understood more and more each day. His mom felt guilty, so Kouki decided to ask a task of her so she feels she is contributing. Not that he wants her overworked, but the brunette understands how terrible she feels over the situation. Furi asked her to continue knitting items so they could sell them. She’s good at it and it keeps her mind busy. Of course she agreed but obviously still wanted to do more. Kouki hates to admit that in her deteriorating state, she honestly cannot do much more.

Furihata is glad that Ryou is here as well to help out. He brings back money and helps take care of their mom. Usually Ryou does the cooking now while Momoi talks and offers entertainment for his mom, who desperately needs it. Kouki loves Sakurai but he can also see that the doe-eyed boy seems to have broken. He’s quick to help out and try and do everything he can possibly do, but he talks less and seems robotic at times. Furi wants to tell him to take a break, but the freckled boy isn’t sure if they can really afford breaks.  _It really hurts._

Koutarou calls more often but it’s usually short and just a check up. He actually does come back every once in awhile now though, usually without warning. He brings food and some cash, but that’s the end of his helpfulness. He seems to be in his own world. Sometimes Kouki will call and he won’t pick up. Or it’s even worse when his mom will call and he doesn’t answer, because then his mom will go into a panic thinking something happened. Kouki hates when he does that, the younger will end up having to calm his mom down and call Koutarou repeatedly until he answers, which sometimes he just won’t since he shuts his phone off. Realistically, Furi knows that his brother is dealing with the news his own way but it doesn’t stop his annoyance. The pomchi is obviously upset as well, but he can’t waste time on emotions while watching his family fall apart.

Kouki went back to work as well, he sort of needed to. Actually, he needs to get another job too. However, his mom absolutely will not allow him to. She constantly says he’s doing too much and needs to slow down. Kouki knows this is true but he also knows that he is the responsible one in the house. Ryou is doing his best, Momoi helps a lot, their friends come by once in awhile just to talk or do chores, Kouta’s doing his own thing while trying to help a little bit, so Kouki can’t complain. Being the one who’s now in charge of finances really makes Furi realize how much money is needed to survive.

He’s tired and overworked but so was his dad. So he always smiles just as his dad did for everyone else. He tells his mom it’s okay when it really isn’t. He does his best, because nobody else seems to be trying to be positive, and honestly it annoys him. They obviously have reason to be upset, _I’m upset,_ but Furi really thinks when you can’t smile anymore, that’s the end. Momoi seems to think the same thing thankfully. She’s very good at lightening moods and sort of blabbering happy stories.

After a month passed, his mom did seem to start to smile a little bit, if only for everyone else. She would tell Kouki how much he’s like his father nowadays.

“So nervous all the time but you really get focused when it matters.” She smiled and Kouki almost burst out crying. He doesn't really know how to feel about the comment, but he thinks he should be happy about it, even if it makes him cry. He can see his mom relating him so much to his dad though, it's so... _bittersweet._ Kouki goes back and forth between hating and loving it. He wants his mom to be at least a little distracted, but she's too strong as to not face something head on. And sometimes, it just really gets to him. Her comments, and his mind that has both stopped functioning and has been working in overdrive.

He has nightmares. Then he has times that he wakes up, not knowing  _anything._ Any facts he knows are facts and not anything that pertain to his life anymore. Things like his name, he  _knows_ it, but it doesn't hold meaning. He finds himself crying with a blank expression. He lost something, but focused on knowing that his family is important and he needs them to be here and smiling. So he smiles even when he cries.

 

* * *

Just like last time something bad happened, he was in practice. Riko called him over and immediately he realized why. Koutarou, Sakurai and Momoi are here. _This is a problem._ Kouta held up his keys to his car and cocked his head.

Furi started shaking, he felt Teppei wrap him in a half hug and exude calming pheromones. He took a breath and followed his brother out. They piled in Kouta’s car, and he drove off. Kouki sat in the passenger's seat while the Touou pair sat in the back.

“Don’t panic.” The eldest started. _That just makes me want to panic._ “Mom collapsed, but I talked to the doctors and they said she’s stable, just exhausted. I guess-” Kouta sighed. “-one of the neighbors came to check up on her and she didn’t answer so they let themselves in.”

Kouki took in a breath. _She’s okay, it’s okay._ It’s not like he couldn’t see this happening. She’s stressed, and hasn’t slept, not to mention all of them haven’t been eating much.

“How are we going to pay?” Focusing on facts rather than emotions, Furi asked. Koutarou breathed out again.

“Kouki, don’t worry about it.”

“Why? Someone has to.” Furihata snapped back.

“Kou-”

“I’ll pay for it.” Ryou spoke up in a monotonous tone. “I’ve been saving…”

“See, it’s fine Kouki. We’ll figure something out no matter what.” _You mean I or Ryou will._ The younger’s mad, but held his tongue.

Furi looked in the mirror to see the backseat. Sakurai looks dead inside. Kouki knows he’s going to break soon, and he’s scared. Momoi held his arm and Furi’s pretty sure she’s purring to help calm him down.

If they’re using money Sakurai saved up (which Kouki is eternally grateful for, he had no idea Ryou did that) then that means they definitely need more cash. They all knew their mom is sick, has been for a long time. Kouki’s done with that, he wants her to feel better, at least good enough that everyday isn’t painful. _I’m getting another job._ He doesn’t care that his mom doesn’t want him to. Koutarou’s doing jack shit and Ryou’s doing more than enough.

They made it to the hospital and went down to the room their mom is in. She’s pale and looks tiny in the bed. Furi feels like throwing up. She is awake though.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled up at them. Kouki teared up a little, but sat by her in one of the visitor chairs.

They stayed with her for hours. Kouki called out of work during their stay. Ryou got some call and left the room for a bit so the pomchi assumed it was for the same reason. Koutarou stayed and held their mom’s hand the whole time, talking to her about stupid things. Furi admires that he seems to always be able to think of random things despite a situation. The younger also took in that his mom seems glad just to be able to talk to the older. A seed of annoyance pitted in his stomach knowing that _this_ had to happen in order for Koutarou to speak a whole conversation.

Sakurai came back but stayed silent, Furi’s worried about him, the panda isn’t crying or anything he’s in a sort of robotic state. Kouki’s just glad Momoi has been here to support him.

“Sweetie.” His mom spoke up and pointedly looked at Ryou. Kouki thinks she noticed his withdrawal. “I want you to stay with Sa-chan, at her house. You need to get away.” Sakurai jolted as if struck by something.

“No, I-”

“Ryou, she’s right. You’ve been really withdrawn for awhile now.” Momoi spoke up sounding both gentle and determined.

“But, I can’t j-jus-”

“We’ll stay over Dai-chan’s.”

“Sweetie, I’m staying overnight. You don’t have to worry, the staff here is very nice.” His mom smiled, reassuringly. Sakurai looked full of complaints but he hushed them and agreed. Kouki’s glad. Ryou really needs a change of scenery.

“And you two.” His mom spoke up to talk to her pups. Koutarou and Furi looked at her. “I don’t want you staying here. Get some rest at home, okay?”

Kouki wanted to complain but his brother shut him up with one look.

“Alright, Ma. Just call if you need somethin’, or change your mind.”

They stayed a bit longer then left. Sakurai and Momoi went to Aomine’s and Kouki and Koutarou went back to an empty house. Well almost empty.

When they got back Asu was waiting at the door. Furi felt bad when he realized she was probably the one who alerted their neighbor something was wrong. He knelt down and pet her lovingly. Her bones poked out, despite her wonderful personality and it made Furi upset they can’t take better care of her. Still he kissed her and let her know how much he loves her, she wagged her tail a bit in response. _At least she tries to smile._ He got up, and began scrolling through his phone.

“What are you doing?” His brother asked after a while.

“Looking for another job…and checking our balance…” Furi mumbled. Kouta sighed in response.

“Kouki, you’re running yourself thin.” _I know that._ The younger furrowed his eyebrows.

“We need more cash, Kouta. The only reason we can pay for Mom’s hospital visit is because Ryou thought ahead, thankfully.” The freckled boy snapped back.

“Kouki we’ll figure things out if we need more money. You’re already doing enough.” The older sternly replied.

“You mean, Ryou or I will figure things out.” Kouki growled a little. Koutarou blinked for a second, Furi almost felt bad.

“I’m trying lil bro.”

“Then how come I have to do everything?” Kouki shook. “How come I have to do all our finances, and do chores and shop and just _talk_ and try to smile for everyone. I miss dad just as much as you do, you know. And I also miss mom and want my big brother back.” Furi teared up, and felt himself break. “Ryou’s become so distant and you won’t even answer your fucking phone more than half the time." Kouki feels his throat swelling and his body get heavy. "I’m so tired, Kouta. Everything’s so hard. I feel like I’m on the verge of a panic attack every fucking second, but I still need to do all these things.” Tears streamed down his face.

_It's too hard._

_Everything's too hard._

Koutarou got up looking upset, and walked towards him.

“Kouki-” He put his arms out in a hug, and Furi pushed him away.

“Don’t try and act like my big brother now.” The younger pushed past him and went upstairs to hide in his room. Ama quickly followed him.

Once in he curled up, crying on his bed. Amaterasu was quick to try and comfort him as much as she could. Kouki felt he couldn’t breath, he didn’t know how long it took before he fell over sideways, wheezing. He faintly could hear Asu barking, and howling then his door opened, and everything turned black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I tried to edit this chapter, trying to make it more intense and serious, and pace it better ahhh  
> I'm bad at pacing but I hope it didn't sound TOO rushed for what it is.  
> Anyways, sorry for the depressing chapter ;;


	19. End it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was really sad - I felt bad leaving it at that, so I'm posting this one too~

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Following mom's order, Sakurai travelled with Momoi to Aomine’s. Everything’s been such a blur. He sort of got to the point of not feeling anything anymore. He’s glad he brought in money in a stream versus all at once because now he can pay for their mom’s hospital visit. Still, he feels dead. Since the return of his biological father, he has answered to every call. Went through every single shameful act just to make sure they could keep up with bills. He wants to say he doesn’t mind if it’s for the family, but he does. He’ll keep doing it for them but with every call he feels he’s lost some part of himself.

Sakurai also knows Momoi noticed something is wrong with him, and she’s only been supportive. Ryou feels bad he can’t be a better partner to her. He wants to lavish her in attention and buy her presents. He knows she doesn’t mind at all, but it is just one more thing to feel guilty over.

His father called while they were at the hospital. Sakurai was able to convince him that he couldn’t come right then, but in return agreed to stay the night. Ryou doesn’t know how he can get away from Momoi _and_ Aomine though.

_I might have to convince him to put it off again…_

Sakurai doesn’t know how well that will go down. He might just have to sneak out...

“Ryou. When we get there, I want you to eat something.” Satsuki spoke up during their travel. Sakurai looked at her. “I won’t even cook it if you don’t want me to.” She giggled, lightening the mood. Ryou smiled, thankful for her attempt in cheering him up.

_I’ll just end throwing up anything I eat later though._

When they got there Aomine let them in. Sakurai could tell Momoi must have texted him the situation. The navy haired man was cooking some fried rice in the kitchen, so Ryou and Momoi sat at the table in the kitchen. Aomine’s really done a one eighty personality wise. Sakurai would go as far as to say he actually likes him now.

The ace’s mother came out from a back room after hearing their arrival. His mom is basically the female version of Aomine, it’s kind of funny. They look very similar with the same skin tone, blue hair and eyes, and short haircut.

She came out looking a little annoyed at some papers she’s holding, but she saw them and walked over kissing both Sakurai and Momoi on the forehead. Ryou likes her, she’s funny. The older immediately liked Ryou when they first met, the brunette has an inkling to believe that Satsuki told her it was his fault Aomine came to his senses. She also goes on about how her dumb son doesn’t deserve both him and Satsuki. She is a good, tough person though. She works in the police force, just as her late husband did.

“What are you so cranky about?” Daiki drawled to his mom. Their conversations are always amusing to watch.

“Ahh, just this case. It’s been goin’ on for way too long, ‘vry time we think we get a lead it ends up bein’ a dud.” She went in the fridge and took a swig of orange juice from the container. Daiki yanked it out of her hand.

“Oi, don’t do that.”

“My house.” She glared and flicked him in the forehead. Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Which case? It public?” The taller changed subject.

“If yah look for it. It’s a sex traffickin’ case.” Sakurai slightly stiffened. “‘Noyin’ one. The victims we find won’t talk no matter what, like they’re trapped in a cobweb.”

Ryou swallowed, _that sounds like my father’s ring._ He inwardly shook himself, _it could be anything._ It did remind him of the other omegas he’s seen at the house before though. He’s never spoken to them. They’re either robotic or fearful to the point of not trusting anyone. Sakurai’s overheard his father talk to them before, it seems the older somehow traps everyone there. He’s manipulative and will make things sound like everything’s the victim’s fault and he’s helping them. The worst part is none of them are even completely trapped there, his father lets everyone see some sort of freedom, letting them leave, but makes it so they have to come back, one reason or another. Ryou feels guilty to the other victims but he himself can’t escape so he doesn’t know what to do.

“Bastard’s probably got dirt on everyone…” Daiki narrowed his gaze, stirring rice.

“They’ll give details too, but won’t say where the locations are. For instance, we know the leader’s name so to speak is Rai-sama.”

Ryou hitched a breath, and tried to stop his pheromones from leaking out. _That’s the name he goes by._ He covered his mouth. Momoi rubbed his arm, noticing something’s wrong. Aomine’s mom sat down at the table and put the papers down. On top is a map, certain places are circled and question marks are here and there. Sakurai gritted his teeth. One of the circled ones was one of his father’s houses they recently deserted when he somehow was told it was leaked. Ryou happened to overhear the conversation, by chance.

_...I can point out every house… I can stop this, but should I?_

Not just Ryou but a lot of the omegas there count on it. It’s horrible, but most of them are there purely for some cash despite being trapped in it.

Sakurai’s phone rang. His work phone.

_He’s probably calling about the postponement._

Ryou can’t pick it up. He’s in both his partner’s and police officer’s house. He felt himself shaking, staring at the map across the table, then the marker next to it.

“Are you going to pick that up?” Aomine’s mom asked. Sakurai felt himself tearing up. _I can’t do this anymore._ He shook his head ‘no’ and covered his face.

“Ryou…” He felt Daiki come to stand by his side and wash comforting pheromones over him. Momoi held his arm, doing to same. He heard a movement on the table and uncovered his tearing eyes, to see Aomine’s mom push the paper and marker in front of him. _She can already tell why I’m upset._ She flipped to the next page which is a copy of the map but without any marks on it yet. Ryou looked at it.

He thought of the other omegas he’s seen at the houses. Some of them robotic, some of them crying and overwhelmed if they were new. He thought of everything he’s been put through, every call and pet name. The forced drugs and ropes.

_... I can't..._  He thought of Momoi's support, despite not knowing what's wrong.  _... I can't keep..._ He thought about how much money they need.  _... But I need..._ He then thought about how he even likes Aomine now, and the taller has even picked up something's up.  _What would he do..?_ Looking up, Sakurai can tell that the oldest already knows all that is wrong.  _I can't lie to her. To Satsuki, and Aomine... Kouki wouldn't want..._ Ryou bit his lip and sniffed.  _The other victims, I can at least get them out of this circle._

He picked up the marker, shakily and began circling the houses that are currently occupied. He felt Aomine and Momoi stiffen, but continued. He then turned the paper over and began making a list of every client and their species, he could remember. At the top he wrote ‘Sakurai Jun.’

“Th-that’s Rai-sama’s r-real name…” There was a silence. Aomine and Momoi seemed to have frozen over. Daiki’s mom stood up and walked over to him, then grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Were you part of it?” She whispered in his ear. Her panther ears and tail stood out, and she exuded a calm pheromone. Sakurai bit his lip and nodded affirmative. She hissed, and pet his hair, then his ears, that Ryou honestly didn’t notice came out. “You’re not going back. With this information we’ll get everyone free.” The omega felt himself cry and his chest convulsed at the news.

She held onto him, in time both Aomine and Momoi joined the hug. Being surrounded by cats is nothing Sakurai’s ever experienced. Their combined purrs sent waves of calmness through him, which is probably the only reason he didn’t fall into a panic attack.

After awhile Aomine’s mom pulled back.

“Come on. You’ve gotta get tested.”

Ryou blinked and looked back at his phone, swallowing.

“He’s gonna come look for me soon, if I don’t answer…”

Aomine’s grip on his arm tightened.

“Ryou, you’re safe now. I’m not gonna let anyone touch you.” Daiki stated as a fact. Sakurai breathed out, shakey.

“You have direct contact to him then?” The eldest asked. Ryou lowered his gaze.

“...I’m his favorite… I can call him somewhere.”

“That’s perfect.” Aomine’s mom smirked. Shocked, Sakurai looked up. “We’ll detain him right away then.”

“...I can fake an emergency, make him come fast…” Ryou said. _This is *my* responsibility, I need to end it._

The older thought outloud.

“We’ll go to the hospital. I’ll call support to hide, we’ll get him, and we’ll get you checked out afterwards.” Funny how in all his years, Ryou never even stopped to worry about getting an std or some other illness.

“He’s smart… I’ll play bait…” He deserves to, after all, he’s known all of this was going on and never said anything… _After this it’ll be over._

“Ryou…” Momoi leaned on him, comfortingly.

“Ryou, I’ll make sure this is the end.” Aomine said heatley. Sakurai nodded, and they left to the hospital.

* * *

Once there, Aomine’s mom called on a device to make sure she has back up. They stopped by her office on the way and she got a tranquilizer gun along with a real gun, just in case. Seeing that sort of made Ryou realize how serious this is. Aomine hasn’t left his side since it started, Momoi too, but Sakurai noticed how heated and protective the alpha became suddenly. He’s reminded that alphas aren’t all bad, he’s learned that they also get extremely protective of their mates. _Does he really consider me that though?_

Ryou’s mates with Momoi and sort of half with Aomine because of correspondence. He isn’t sure what their relationship could be categorized as.  _Thoughts for later._

They came up with a plan before leaving so Aomine made to leave his side, almost shaking in rage.

“Ryou, I’m going to be right over there. Just out of view. I’ll come right away if something happens.” The panther stated clearly. Sakurai nodded a bit flabbergasted by how he’s been acting.

“It’ll be okay, I’ve acted in front of him literally my whole life.” Ryou felt the need to comfort the alpha. What he said seemed to have been a horrible thing to say though.

“Whole life…” Aomine snarled. Momoi smacked her birthmate.

“Dai-chan you should be comforting Ryou, not the other way around.”

Sakurai blinked between the two and Aomine apologized, still mad. It was odd.

After that, Momoi was able to convince Daiki to stay just far enough away, just out of sight. Alone with everyone else in hiding, he felt pressure fall on him. _If there’s one thing I can do right, it should be this._ He took a breath and started to fall into his sweet submissive omega persona.

Ryou feigned complete distress (that isn’t all fake) and pulled his work phone out, starting to cry. Subconsciously, he could feel Daiki’s anger and need to be near him, from afar. _I’ll need to do something to distract father from that pheromone._ He dialled the number on the phone and waited for it to pick up.

“D-daddy-” _hiccup._ “I-I m-messed up again.” He sniffed and gasped. “C-can you p-please p-pick me up. I prom-mise, w-won’t leave a-again.”

“ _Of course, gem. Where are you?_ ” Under his father’s fake comforting words, Sakurai can hear his pleased tone.

“I-I’m at th-the T-Touou hospital.”

“ _Will you be okay until I get there? It’ll only take about ten minutes._ ”

“I-I don’t kn-ow, I-I’m scared…” Sakurai continued with exactly what he’s sure his father wants to hear. He loves to hear oppressed omegas cry.

“ _C’mon cutie, I know you’re strong. It won’t take too long, I’m already in the car driving._ ”

“Y-you are?” Ryou asked slightly happy sounding, continuing to make crying noises.

“ _See you’re okay. I’ll be there very soon, and I’ll keep you with me this time. You’ve been good lately, everyone says how much they like you._ ” Sakurai swallowed down vomit at that. He continued to play as a sad omega on the phone with his tormenter until he saw the older’s car pull up.

Once it did he stayed in character, and dropped his phone running up and into the arms of his 'father' who opened wide for him, he did this so the older didn’t have a moment to even sniff the air for Aomine’s anger. He sniffed and cried, smelling a scent that’s tormented him for the majority of his life. He made sure to keep his 'father' in the same spot, until he heard small piercing noises and the older gasp, losing balance. Ryou pulled back at that, feeling a part of himself being freed with the movement. He let the taller fall on the ground. Sakurai also noticed someone else who was in the car, now on the ground as well.

The police worked fast to apprehend the two there. Daiki immediately wrapped him close to his chest. Ryou looked down at his 'father' and for once showed his true colors, glaring. Aomine’s mother was quick to cuff the taller and make sure he isn’t able to squirm at all, she pulled out her receiver making sure the boss heard her say.

“Culprit’s down, take over the houses.”

Daiki and Momoi smothered him in attention, and wiped off his tears.

_It’s over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Aomine's mom


	20. New schedule

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Kouki woke up curled up in Koutarou’s lap. Amaterasu looked up when he peeked his eyes open.

“Are you awake?” Kouta asked in a rough voice, by his head, since he’s tucked under the other’s chin. Kouki felt old tear marks on his face, his eyes are swollen and his head is fuzzy. He can feel Koutarou petting through his hair, paying special attention to the base of his canine ears.

“W-” He coughed to clear his voice. “-When did I fall asleep?” He asked hoarsely and weak.

“You didn’t. You had a panic or asthma attack and passed out yesterday.”  _... Really?_ In his dazed mind, Furi can sort of remember that happening though. Kouki moved his gaze and saw an inhaler on the bed.

“W-where’d you get that?” He pointed to it. Koutarou sighed.

“I ran down to the old man’s house, had him check you over, and brought that from his stash he had in case of emergency.” Kouki lowered his finger. _I must of scared Kouta if he ran down and got the retired doctor’s opinion. I’m lucky our neighbor used to be a doctor._

Furi curled up in his brother’s lap. He can’t remember the last time he was held by the other like this.

“I’m sorry for being a bad brother.” Kouta said and pat his hair. Furi felt horrible all of a sudden. He sniffed and shook his head ‘no.’

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you… I know you’re dealing with this your own way…”

“No, what you said is true… I’m serious about getting scouted and bringing home a lot though…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Kouki. I know you’ve been doing everything. I’ll come home every weekend from now on, okay? I want you to do your own thing on weekends. Just play around or relax.” Furi played with his fingers and snuggled into his brother. “I’ll ask for a raise… or look for a job that will pay more.” Kouki nodded, silently. “So I want you and Ryou to hold on until I bring back gold, ‘kay?” The older slightly smirked. Furi slightly chuckled and nodded.

Truth is he’s happy. It sounds like he got his brother back, at least to a degree. Ableit a small smile, he smiled a genuine one for the first time since his world started crashing down. The two of them stayed there until Koutarou poked the younger’s stomach.

“You’re tiny. You’ve gotta get your friends to pay for more meals.” He smirked. _Easy for him to say, his friends bend over backwards for him…not that mine won’t._

“I’m not as shameless as you Kou-nii.” Furi petulantly remarked. “Besides, Fukuda’s already making me eat lunch every school day.” Kouki still feels bad about that.

“Ah, is he? Good, I’m glad my big bro checklist was on the mark.”

“Stop judging my friends.” Furi slightly punched the older. Koutarou laughed, and made to shove him out of his lap.

“Okay, but you seriously need to eat more, c’mon.”

They went downstairs and Furi ended up making him and Koutarou food, since the older can’t cook for his life.

“Look at my cute lil brother cooking meals like a housewife.” Kouta grinned, so Kouki smacked him with a spoon. _Maybe I shouldn’t have wished for him to come back._

Furi’s phone started ringing so he picked it up, dodging Kouta’s attack to grab it first.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi Kouki-_ ” Sakurai. “ _-um, I wanna talk to you and Kouta before we pick up mom so, I’m coming over with Satsuki and Daiki._ ” The point guard furrowed his brows. _Aomine too?_ That is a bit odd, considering he’s never brought the alpha over.

“Is everything okay?”

“ _Yeah… um, I need to tell you guys something but I don’t want mom to know at least until she gets better…”_

_It must be something bad then._

_“Oh, but um don’t worry… it’s, um, everything’s okay now. Also!”_ Ryou’s voice suddenly perked up. It is odd, he hasn’t talked this much for awhile now. Furi’s glad, he sounds a little more alive now. “ _I um-_ ” He began to chuckle a bit. “ _Came across some money._ ” Furi blinked, not expecting that.

“Some? Like… a lot? How?”

“ _Uuhm, it’ll make sense once I tell you the story… but anyways, I’m just letting you know we’re coming over! Also-_ ”

“Another also?” Kouki chuckled. He’s happy to hear Sakurai animated.

“ _Yeah, well, I’m just giving you a heads up so there aren’t um lagging questions. But Daiki and I are also dating now…_ ” Kouki perked.

“Oh, well congrats!” He smiled. Sakurai hummed.

“ _See you soon then._ ”

“Yup, bye-bye!” They hung up.

“Good call?” Koutarou laughed.

“I think. Ryou sounded better. He said he and his partners are coming by to talk about something. It sounded sort of serious but he said everything’s okay… He also said he came across some cash? I don’t know how.” Furi explained. Kouta raised an eyebrow.

“That kid was a good addition to the fam.” The older laughed. “Wait. Partners? I thought he was only dating that cute girl.”

“Momoi?” _He seriously hasn’t been keeping up._ “Yeah, her and her birthmate, Aomine.”

“I didn’t know she had a birthmate?” Koutarou looks completely surprised. Furi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he’s one of Kuroko and Kagami’s friends.” Kouki at least knows his brother has met Seirin’s shadow and light before.

“Huh.” Kouta simply replied. “When’s food gonna be done?” The younger rolled his eyes and finished making them some food.

For the first time in months they shared a meal. Kouki honestly felt so much better hearing Koutarou’s stupid teasing remarks. _Now I’m kind of glad I almost died yesterday._

“Unrelated, but importante.” Kouki chuckled at his brother’s language. “You-” He stuck his fork towards the younger. “-need emergency inhalers. Doctor's orders.” Furihata blinked.

“Don’t look so surprised, I’m sure you knew that and didn’t want to ‘bother’ anyone about it. But I’m not gonna have your throat close again.” Koutarou said this slightly upbeat, but Kouki could tell he’s still shaken from last night. The smaller kind of feels bad again.

“I’ll take care of that, so don’t even think about that cost, alright?” The older added. Furi narrowed his eyes, _he’ll ‘take care of that.’_

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m your big bro let me at least figure some things out. I’m not a smarty like you-” He knocked on Kouki’s head, who glared annoyed. “-but I have great social skills.” Kouta smirked and Furi found he couldn’t dispute that point.

They waited until the Touou trio came. It was nice to just hang out with his brother for a bit. Soon enough Ryou came in followed by Momoi and Aomine. _It’s weird to see the ace outside of basketball._ Sakurai looks worse for wear but he also looks a little lighter. His eyes lit up instead of being constantly dull, and he actually gave a small smile. At their arrival Ama came up to Sakurai, he knelt down and pet the dog for a second. Kouki could swear he saw Aomine light up at sight of the dog.

Koutarou jumped up.

“Ryou, you didn’t mention this guy to me.” The oldest motioned to Aomine. Sakurai blinked between the two.

“Sorry…” He muttered. _Well, they did 'just' get together... I think._ Kouta ignored it and put a hand to his chin, looking the alpha up and down.

“Hmm…” He overdramatized his thoughts. The ace slightly stiffened, and Momoi giggled next to him.

“Kouuuta.” Furi called out.  _How did he turn out this way?_

“Shh, lil bro. I need to judge.”

Kouki grabbed a newspaper and rolled it then swatted Koutarou over the head with it.

“Your manners are horrid. At least be subtle if you’re judging someone.” Furi reprimanded. Kouta laughed over Kouki’s remark. The older than held out his hand for a handshake, smirking. Aomine took it.

“Furihata Kouta, your worst nightmare.”

“Kouta!” Furi piped up. Aomine swallowed.

“Aomine Daiki…”

“That’s a firm handshake you got there, hmm?”

“I swear...” The pomchi sighed. Sakurai and Momoi just looked on a little amused. They moved on and sat around in the living room. Amaterasu greeted the new face, and Furi realized why Aomine lit up earlier. It was made extremely obvious he likes dogs, he pet the doberman and let her lay across him. _No wonder Ryou likes him, he’s much more than he lets on based off of our matches._

Sakurai began talking then.

_“_ Um, this is going to come out… weird, or uh, I don’t know.” His partners looked up and put a hand on him. Noticing the serious atmosphere, Koutarou and Kouki paid close attention. Sakurai continued.

Ryou then told them all about his life, about his father and all that he did. He told his mom’s side as well in more detail for his partners. He explained everything that happened last night. Furi tried really hard to not cut in at parts and he knew he started tearing up once he realized exactly where Ryou’s been getting his money. Koutarou surprisingly stayed silent until Sakurai finished, as well. The panda started crying during his explanation but he continued and apologized a few times, which really made Kouki want to cut in.

It ended in yet another crying pile, but Furi’s proud of Ryou for telling them and even going as far as to end his suffering yesterday. Kouki’s mad at himself for never putting two and two together _again_. He never even questioned what Ryou’s job was… Still there was a sense of relief in the air. Sakurai actually looked happy too. Kouki can’t imagine what it must feel like to be tied down your entire life and finally being free.

Furihata learned that Aomine’s affiliated with the police, and that he and his mom are gonna figure out all the legal things around Sakurai’s biological mother (even though nobody's heard from her since Ryou initially ran away.) Kouki also found out that after getting checked up yesterday at the hospital (which thankfully Sakurai doesn’t have any diseases, just malnourishment and some issues surrounding that and stress, which can be fixed) they had to release Ryou’s true species on paper. Which Aomine’s mom worked around saying that the panda is in a alpha relationship, anyways. Apparently, The Organization goes easier if they know a rare breed is with an alpha.

When things calmed down Koutarou spoke up.

“Wait, you mentioned coming across money too?”

“Oh-” Sakurai breathed out a small laugh. “-um, it turns out he had a pretty heavy reward…” Furi blinked.

“Ryou released not only the leader’s position but all the centers and an entire list of all the people who went there. He sort of gave more than a hint.” Aomine smirked. He’s sitting with the smaller in his lap, tucking Ryou under his chin. It’s actually very cute.

Furi didn’t know what to think after hearing all of this. He’s glad everything is over though and that Sakurai seems much more animated than he’s ever seen him before.

* * *

 

Koutarou didn’t end up making much more money, however, he did keep his promise of coming back on weekends and getting Furi an inhaler. That was more than Kouki expected him to keep up with so he’s happy.

The younger did pick up another job though. Kouta insisted he keep it on weekdays though so he still has weekends to himself. Since Sakurai is no longer chained down he spent more time taking care of their mom, thus the two mutts didn’t worry as much about her.

After his mom collapsed, Kagetora decided it was time he stepped in, which came as a shock. He said something about being a single parent and not letting a lady suffer. After his job he would stop by usually with some meal and talk to Furi’s mom about this and that. Kouki’s not so blind to see he took more than a liking to their mom, the brunette honestly doesn’t know how to feel about it. However, he’s glad his mom is talking to someone her own age and being friendly. With Kagetora sometimes came Riko, it became a reoccurring thing so she sort of got taken in by their family as a kind of half sibling. Koutarou in specific came to love the short haired girl, calling her his tough little sister. It sort of made sense since they’re both huge sports fanatics.

Things settled down and since Kouki and Ryou have weekends together now, the panda brought up their channel.

“Would you want to start it up again..?” The other seemed unsure as if he’s walking on thin ice. Furi’s initial thought is a definite yes. However, that means he has to make a post about what happened, he feels he owes it their fans. Also Kouki’s not sure he would be able to keep up as well as he used to. Although in a better spot mentally, he’s running himself thinner than before. Working two jobs is extremely demanding, especially given his new one is helping storage, which requires a lot of strength.

“... Yeah, I do.” _We owe it to everyone._ Besides he feels extra bad to people who messaged them saying their videos are what kept them going, Kouki still can’t believe that. _And_ the fact Akashi bought them new equipment.

“...I’ve been thinking, and you don’t have to um agree or also do it, but we could try like competitions or live shows to get more cash…” Sakurai said a bit uneasy. Furi blinked. _I never thought we were good enough to do that sort of thing…_ Extra cash is always tempting though, and music isn’t exactly something Furi hates to do.

_… Why the hell not?_

Ryou thinks it’s a good idea and he’s been on the mark about recommendations. Plus he’s been through a lot and if he wants to do something then who is Kouki to stand in his way. Furihata really can't find it in himself to say no to Sakurai.

“Okay!” Furi switched moods quickly, smiling. Ryou blinked then smiled. “So… I’ll do the update video.” Kouki continued. He felt it would be impersonal if he just made a word post about everything.

“... Are you sure?”

“I’m our voice aren’t I.” Furi grinned. _I can do this._

The next two hours consisted of Kouki trying to get everything he thought out. Ryou reassured him that he’ll cut out parts where he got too emotional and couldn’t understand him. Retelling everything, although for a video, actually was good though. He started crying but he felt he needed to say everything out loud.

Sakurai edited everything in his own world and offered to let Kouki see it before posting, but Furi did not want to see himself being so dramatic on camera so the brunette just said post it. He trusts Ryou in doing a good job. The doe-eyed boy warned him before posting though.

“I didn’t edit it much, I didn’t want it to be impersonal…all I did was cut the parts where you completely broke down, sorry…”

“No, that’s fine.” Furi shook his head, grabbing a tissue to save himself. He’s more than glad they wear masks now. At least in the video you can’t see his eyes.

So Sakurai posted it.

 

When Kouki checked their account later, the first thing he noticed was that even when they weren’t posting their popularity increased. He felt sort of bad the first update some people are seeing is him crying, but he shook that thought knowing they’re going to continue to update. Sakurai brought up some of their requests, which he at some point started writing down in a book. Apparently he learned the majority of them while Furi’s been working. _He’s been thinking about this._ Kouki’s glad that Sakurai’s just as in to their community as him though.

Together they decided they need to finish up their unfinished requests first then work on new things. Now with a plan, Kouki felt a bit better and began looking through all the messages and comments hours after posting when he calmed down. He felt like crying all over again when he read them though. All of them supportive, some even from completely new members expressing condolences. While Kouki was going through messages he came across one from Akashi, _he saw this fast._ Furi clicked it open. For some reason, despite this being online, he expected cursive writing.  _This is like a text from Akashi, weird._ Kouki shook that thought out of his mind and read what the heir has to say.

 

_I’m sorry for sending this in a message, but it is the fastest way to contact you. I’m sure everyone is saying similar things, but I would like to express my condolences over your loss. I can tell you were very close to your father and losing a parent is not easy. When I was young my mother passed away and it is to this day the hardest thing to overcome. I've learned you don't ever really 'get over it' but time and life moving may help. However, I have a story, my mother used to tell me that a flower petal represented somebody’s soul and when the wind blew that all those who were loss made it to Heaven. I have a cherry blossom tree in my backyard and this thought helped me. I hope you have a similar tree or flower garden near you._

_As I said in my first letter, please feel free to ask for any help anytime you need or want it. I truly mean this, please do not feel reluctant._

_I’m happy to hear you two are back. I admit I was worried when you stopped posting, I even asked Kuroko about it (he did not tell me why, by the way.) I am even happier to hear you will be expanding your talents in live performances, I look forward to it and am sure you two will do great. Good luck, and I wish you successful shows._

_Akashi Seijuurou_

 

As with the first letter Akashi wrote, Furi reread this one multiple times. _He’s just so different in letters…_ Nonetheless, this is a really sweet message. Also for some reason it is funny to Kouki that even in a message, Akashi signs his name. _As if I don’t know who he is._

Hearing personal things from the heir is also still something to get used to. It’s really sad that he’s also had to deal with the loss of a parent. Although, the flower petal idea is surprisingly calming.  _How poetic..._  To be fair, Furi’s always been one for fairytales and spiritual type ideas. That is surprisingly coming from Akashi though. _He mentioned Heaven again._ The brunette smiled feeling little bittersweet, he can tell both that song and Akashi's mother meant a lot to the alpha. 

Smiling over the sweet gesture, Kouki started writing responses to everyone.


	21. They're back

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi became worried when he saw that Pom and Cub stopped posting completely, he even messaged Kuroko about it because it was worrying him so much. The phantom just said that they’re going through some personal issues, which definitely did not help Seijuurou’s thoughts. He had half a mind to figure out their identities, breaking the rules Kuroko set up, just to make sure they’re okay. He only held himself back figuring that if it was really bad Kuroko would message him for help.

Other than his worry he did become physically better. His senpais nursed him back to health, and with his health came a clearer mind. He knows he has to ask Midorima about their relationship. Seijuurou refuses to let the Akashi head rule that much of his life and he definitely can’t have him ruining his friend’s lives. So, Akashi set up a meet up between the Shutoku pair. He wasn’t sure about inviting Midorima’s partner, but it became apparent they are a packaged deal.

“Akashi.” His childhood friend greeted him. Takao waved from behind him.

The two then sat across from him. Seijuurou put his teacup down and smiled a greeting. They decided to meet at a cafe, Akashi is glad it is not too crowded since they have a heavy topic to discuss.

“I’ll get to the point, Midorima.” Akashi swallowed not wanting to waste time. The taller nodded, so Seijuurou continued. “Are you aware we are birthmates?” Akashi knew this must shake Kazunari, however, he is not up for delicate phrasing.

Midorima jolted, and Takao widened his gaze, looking between the two. Shintarou looked slightly guilty, so Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“You knew?” _Why did he never mention this?_

“I didn’t want you to worry about it.” Midorima looked down.

“Shin-chan…” Takao upsettedly nudged his partner.

“Well, I was given a rather rude notice.” The heir glared thinking about it. “When were you planning on telling me, since you knew I was not told?”

“Akashi… I know you’re busy, I didn’t want you thinking about this on top of that.” Midorima looked uneasy.  _'Busy'_

“Then when were you going to tell me?” Takao jumped in. _This became hostile rather fast._

“...I don’t know. I didn’t know what to do about it…” Shintarou looked apologetic. Akashi sighed. Kazunari looks mad, _he has good reason to be._

“Well, I won’t allow it for one.” The heir replied, knowing he cannot just berate his childhood friend. Midorima looked up.

“But your fath-”

“He is _not_ my father.” Akashi snapped a bit too harshly. He saw Midorima and Takao recoil back, along with some patrons who felt his tone and aura wave out. Seijuurou calmed himself down. “He only cares for the child I would bear. I won’t allow this to occur.”

“Do you have a plan?” Midorima looked a little hopeful.

“No.” Akashi simply stated. He remembered how powerless he was against his ‘father’ and a small seed of fear pitted itself in his stomach. Memories of being tied up flashed before him, and he curled himself inward, unconsciously.

There was a silence.

“I’m sorry for bringing such a heavy topic to a cafe.” Akashi broke the silence.

“No, I’m glad you called us out here, Akashi.” Takao piped up, annoyance in his voice. _Maybe I should have pushed the idea of being one on one more._ Akashi quickly hushed his uncertainty, _he would’ve found out soon enough._

“Akashi, I don’t plan on marrying you either.” Midorima felt the need to defend himself a bit. “Takao, you are my mate.” Akashi watched Shintarou grip the shorter’s hand. Kazunari still looks annoyed, but didn’t pull away.

As if turning off a television, Akashi felt his consciousness slip suddenly. He blinked open heterochromatic.

“Do not worry, Shintarou.” A grin took over his features. “I’ll kill that man before I let him do as he pleases.”

A slip if conscious back. Akashi gasped and held his head. He looked across the table to see Midorima and Takao staring at him, stiffly. _Damn it._

“Akashi.” Midorima started. “Did something happen?” _Yes._

“Just a dispute.” Seijuurou breathed out. “I’ll figure this out.” Akashi got up, _I need to get out of here._ “I have to leave now, I apologize for calling you out here like this.” He put some cash on the table to pay for everyone’s drinks. “Have a good day.” He quickly left, hearing Midorima saying something about calling him, over his shoulder.

_Why did Bokushi just come out?_

Akashi held his head, it hurts.

 

He went back to the dorms feeling out of sorts. He needs to figure out a way to escape from his ‘father’s’ grasp. Akashi genuinely doesn’t know what to do for that. It was proven to him that his so called guardian is willing to go to more extreme lengths to secure the Akashi line’s future than Seijuurou ever thought.

He took a breath, and entered his room, shutting it behind him. He’s always been one to figure out a situation. Normally, he could find a loophole but… the Akashi head is acting out of line. Seijuurou’s used to the adult world, he never learned how to deal with children, which is in whole, what Masaomi is acting like. A child throwing a tantrum. Just as Akashi doesn’t know how to deal with dogs who don’t listen, he doesn’t know how to deal with an angry child. They’re basically the same thing to him, honestly.

Acting petulant himself, he decided to pretend the world doesn’t exist for a bit. He pulled his laptop out to distract himself, until his head at least stops pulsing.

He went through notifications, not actually answering them but just looking, that is until he saw an update. _Pom and Cub updated._ Thoroughly distracted now, he immediately went to their page. It was a video, so Akashi clicked on it, noticing the lack of guitar in thumbnail.

Pom explained the reason behind their disappearance and if Akashi’s being honest his heart clenched. He knows people pass away everyday, he sees it on news all the time, he’s had to console many business partners for the same reason. But, Pom’s genuine crying and apologise, hit him. Perhaps it is because he is young, probably the same age as Akashi, considering he’s friends with Kuroko and Kagami.

There were moments where the video clipped and Akashi knew the reason as to why. It reminded him of his mother.

_Mother would never stand for what has been occurring as of late._ She would probably smack his ‘father.’ Yell at him until he understood. And leave if he didn’t.

Akashi watched Pom’s videos to the end and found a tear making a mark down his face. He’s never cried over someone else’s loss before. Seijuurou’s sad that these two have to go through something as hard as losing a parent so early on in their lives. He’s glad they’re back though. Akashi realized how much he relied on them for some sort of joy when they stopped updating. He didn’t notice how much he looks forward to their videos. So he wrote them a message, of course.

He spent the hours after holding his little horse plush, reminiscing. He can’t remember how he got it, oddly. He remembers it being won at a festival and his mom along with some other people were there. It’s strange since Akashi has impeccable memory. He’s found that he’s lost a lot of memories though, Seijuurou’s scared to admit he thinks he lost them for a reason. No matter how hard he tries to remember he can’t, even if he remembers events around a situation.

Either way he likes the little plush. He feels it was a happy day when he got it. There’s no doubt in that since he knows his mom was there.

Eventually, he got a ping on his laptop that Pom answered. A little hyped despite the subject matter he looked at it.

 

_It’s fine, messages are good! Thank you, your message was admittedly very sweet. I actually love ideas like the one you shared. Your mom sounds like she was very lovely! It’s sad you’ve also had to deal with a similar situation, I won’t lie the past weeks have been really hard. A lot has happened, I even had to learn a bunch of tax stuff;; Although, I guess given your position, you probably know a lot of business things… Ahh, but anyways I really really appreciate your message!! Thank you for your support again!_

_This might sound weird but I think it is kind of funny and cute that you sign your messages, so I’m gonna steal the idea and start doing that too!!_

_(｡・‧̫・｡).*＊♡ Pom_

_BAM!! I did it see <(^ o^)/ _

 

Akashi smiled. It sounds like the brunette is in a better spot now, even if he is upset. Seijuurou couldn’t help but feel sad that he’s being forced into the ‘adult world’ so young. The heir is used to it since he was basically born to be an adult. However, he also understands how hard it is. Nonetheless, he’s reminded that Pom is cute. Akashi hadn’t thought anything of signing his name, but it’s adorable the brunette is copying it in his own way.  _He's cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Completely unrelated to this fic, but I added my twitter to my bio if anyone wants to talk ever - I don't post a lot of knb purely because it's never on my dash (my friends don't do basketsss) but if I had more on it, I would definitely retweet hahah ~


	22. Oh my God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy - switchin' over to Takao ^^

_ <<Takao’s PoV>> _

Takao’s mad. He loves Midorima, he had full plans to marry him and living happily ever after. He still does, but it doesn’t stop his annoyance. He wouldn’t have been as mad if Shintarou told him that a birthmate was in the picture. They could have come up with a plan, or at least spoken with said birthmate together. Which seems to be what they’re going to have to do now, but it shouldn’t have taken this long into their relationship for it to have been brought up. He’s also a bit peeved that Shintarou didn’t bother to tell Akashi either. Takao’s not super close to the heir or anything but he is a bit mad over the position this places the captain in as well.

Kazunari hates that he had to hear through Akashi and that Akashi was apparently only told because of a specific situation.

“We have to talk to your parents about this.” Takao started. He calmed his rage to try and figure this out. Midorima just seems distressed.

“Takao, you don’t understand how powerful Akashi’s father is, do you?”

The hawk narrowed his gaze at the response.

“My parents were honored when the arrangement was suggested.” The taller continued.

“Shin-chan, that shouldn’t matter. We have to repeal it.” Takao continued to quell his anger. Midorima sighed. _Shouldn’t I have more of a right to be upset?_ “We just have to talk to them about it. Shin-chan you gotta work with me.”

“It’s not that simple…”

“Then explain it to me.” Takao crossed his arms.

“Takao, my parents aren’t going to just repeal it. They’re happy to marry me off to a family of higher status, and they’ve been on friendly terms with Akashi’s father since before we were born.”

“But we’re mates.” Kazunari took in a breath calming himself down. “Your parent’s opinions shouldn’t get in the way of your happiness, Shin-chan.” _Birthmates are for securing a future, if they’re not happy together there’s no point._

“They want a secure future.” _That’s just as I thought._

“We both have a different idea of what a secure future is then.” Takao furrowed his eyebrows. “Fine, if you won’t do it for us, what about Akashi? He said he doesn’t want to go through this.” The beta started a new approach. Midorima bit his lip a little.

“Takao, I do care about us.” The taller breathed out. “Akashi seems… unsure. He doesn’t want to go through with it, but he’s unstable again…he might do something irreversible.” _At least he’s willing to do something._ Takao looked at Midorima’s worried face.

“Do you like him?” _Because it sure as hell seems that way._

“What? Takao, you’re my mate. Akashi was just… my first friend.” Midorima blinked, taken aback. 

“You used to like him then?” The point guard translated.

“That doesn’t matter now…” Shintarou swallowed. Takao felt himself bristle, his heart rate increased, but he calmed himself down again. “Takao, I want us to be together.”

“But you’re just going to leave it up to Akashi?” The hawk felt himself get more and more upset and mad. Midorima stiffened.

“He will find a way out…”

Takao felt his nails transform into sharp points, and he gritted his teeth.

“Why don’t you tell your parents you don’t want to marry him to start?” Kazunari is really trying. Midorima moved his gaze to the side in response. Takao shook.

“I’m leaving.” He uttered and got up, starting to leave. Midorima blinked up, shocked and got up to grab his arm.

“Takao-”

“Don’t touch me.” The beta pulled out of the taller’s grip and walked away. “I don’t want to see you right now.” He left.

 

Takao knows that he probably should have stayed and talked more, but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Midorima can be so stupid, despite his intellectual look. The beta dealt with it when the other said he didn’t want his parents to know about them, after all, he’s an alpha and The Organization isn’t fond of alphas being with non rare breeds. Kazunari just figured that Midorima’s parents are very traditional, which seemed to be the case in the times he has met them. However, he didn’t ever think it was because Shintarou was keeping a birthmate a secret. _A secret from said birthmate too._

It’s aggravating. Takao knew if he stayed he would have ended up yelling at the other and losing to his anger a bit. It’s better to have space. Besides this gives Midorima hopefully some time to realize how stupid he’s being.

Kazunari got in his empty apartment. Seems his sister, Shikari, is out at her boyfriend’s. He lives alone with his sister. His father disappeared when he was young, leaving Takao, his sister and mother alone. With the disappearance came stress, in short his mom became an alcoholic that lost her temper more often than not. Takao had enough when he came home one day and saw his little sister being pulled by her hair, screaming.

So he took his sister and ran off. Not the brightest idea, but for some reason it worked. They didn’t hear from their mom again, and Takao used his great social skills and hard working attitude to bring home cash and food.

It’s a cheap, sort of dirty and broken apartment but he’s thankful to it. The landlady loves him, and will be lenient when it comes to due dates for payments.

Making payments is still difficult so they cut down costs by limiting their wants, not having a television, washer, and other things. Takao thought it was important to have cellphones so he did get those, plus Shikari works at a maid cafe and pays for her own bill. They have a system figured out, but whenever the older sees a bill, it is still extremely stressful. He thought to move in with Shin-chan but he can’t leave his sister, and right now especially he is glad he does not live with the other. Now he can have some place to run home to.

Still a bit annoyed, Takao took a glance at their mail. _Just as I thought this month’s bill._ To distract himself he cleaned a bit, then decided it wasn’t working so he grabbed his keys and made to go on an adventure.

The adventure being a trip to the food store.

He refused to think further about Midorima while he walked there. He focused on random things, like garbage flowing in the wind, _how beautiful._ Sarcastic thoughts aside, he made it to the building and went around the aisles looking for things on sale, and what to make for dinner. As he walked he came across someone familiar.

Still looking for a distraction, he decided to focus on said brunette. _Why does he look familiar?_ Takao narrowed his eyes, causing the boy he’s looking at to feel he’s being watched. He looked up and matched Takao’s gaze, with a shocked one of his own. _Oh._

“Hey, point guard right?” Kazunari grinned. Furihata blinked and looked side to side as if he didn’t think the hawk would talk to him. “Yeah you, Seirin.” Takao walked forward, he put a finger to his chin thinking. _Kuroko’s posted pictures with him… F-f, something..._ “Furihata, right?” Takao has always been good at putting name to face. The brunette blinked but sort of awkwardly side smiled.

“Um, y-yeah. Sorry, I d-didn’t think you would remember me, Takao.” The other fidgeted.

“Nothing gets passed _these_ eyes.” He stuck a finger up to his eye, sticking his tongue out. Furi actually slightly laughed. Takao noticed the other holding some coupons. “Cheap shopper too, huh?” He grinned. The brunette blinked again and looked down at his hand.

“Oh, y-yeah-” He shuffled his hair, embarrassedly. “-money’s tight, you know?”

“Same.” Takao easily answered. The freckled boy blinked and chuckled out a laugh.

“Do you need specific ones? I’m a bit of a coupon hoarder.” Furi smiled blindingly. The hawk blinked, not expecting that. He jumped forward looking at the coupons, that the brunette held up.

“Yaass, queen.” Takao grinned and the brunette laughed. _Can always use more savings._

So they ended up shopping together. It was honestly one of those moments that you meet your soulmate, your meme soulmate. They ended up voicing some of the other shoppers, while doing their own nitpicking of prices.

“Sharon, put the coleslaw down!’ Furi whisper shouted as one man put down his wife’s choice of food.

“But, Darrel, the savings!” Takao played along, laughing.

This sort of thing went on. The hawk forgot about his earlier anger, in favor of playing around with his new friend. _I swear all point guards are perfect._

They got away with a lot of food, saving a lot of money. More money than Takao would’ve if he hadn’t talked to the brunette. He is eternally grateful.

“We have to have coupon parties.” The beta grinned. The smaller lit up.

“Yes, I am all for that!” He bounced.

So the two of them shared contact information. Soon enough they became close friends. They ended up actually having a lot in common. Their love of music (which resulted in Takao quickly uncovering his secret identity) and ability to pay bills and other ‘adult things.’

Midorima apologized after a day but Takao’s still a bit annoyed at him because he doesn’t seem to understand why the hawk is upset to begin with. The beta does truly love Shintarou but he makes things difficult at times. Honestly, Takao’s pretty sure he’ll get further along if he befriends Akashi. _I shouldn’t have to friend my mate’s friend in order for him to listen to me though._

Still, the beta’s sure Akashi is wrapped up in this mess too, so he decided to message the other. _If Shin-chan won’t protect our happiness, I need to do something._ Just as Takao thought, the heir was quick to agree to a meet up.

 

“Midorima is not with you?” Akashi asked. _Maybe I should have mentioned that._

“Shin-chan’s being difficult, so I thought I would get farther talking to you.” Takao explained. They decided to meet up at the same cafe they originally met up at, so they both ordered drinks and sat down facing each other. The heir nodded, understandingly.

“I don’t plan on taking your mate away.” Akashi said plainly to start off with.

“Yeah, I got that.” Takao agreed. “He seems to want to leave everything up to you, though.” Akashi looked like he expected that.

“He has reason to. He’s put in the lower position.” The lion sighed.

“Can I ask you something?” Takao started, and thanked the waitress who gave them their drinks, as did Akashi. The heir nodded. “Shin-chan’s like, super reluctantly to tell his parents about him and I. Is there a specific reason? He sort of skirts his answer when I ask.” Akashi hummed.

“I don’t know how much he has told you, but his parents think very highly of the Akashi head. I imagine they would be reluctant and maybe go as far as to completely shut down the idea of withdrawing from the marriage.” _He never calls his dad, father._ “Masaomi is not a kind person, if Midorima’s parents are reluctant based off of business it is one thing, however, they may also be aware of what the CEO is capable of.” _He even called him by his first name. That definitely proves that his father is not too great of a person._

“Capable of?” Takao reiterated. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“He has a good reputation. However, you may notice he never loses in disputes or arrangements.”

“So in other words, he wants you two to marry.” Kazunari sipped on his coffee. To his shock Akashi shook his head ‘no.’

“He only wishes for me to marry another high classed alpha. He thinks he is doing me a favor by it being Midorima.” Akashi breathed out. Takao blinked.

“So you could null the arrangement then?”

“Yes, and I plan to even if it will upset and damage our family’s ties.” _So it is really just Shin-chan not wanting to upset his parents._

“I’m starting to think this issue isn’t as big as I thought it is.” Takao summarized. _Even if Shin-chan refuses to talk to his parents for our happiness._

“For you and Midorima, yes. However, if you’re upset about Midorima not wanting to talk to his parents. I would like to defend him if only a small bit.” Akashi took a sip of his drink and put his cup down. “I understand why you’re upset, and honestly, I am on your side about this. Midorima’s parents are old fashion though. I believe he may think his parents will disown him if he announces his relationship with you.” Takao blinked a little shocked.

“I’ve met them before, they like me. Why would they do that..?”  _Really, disown him?_

“When it comes down to it, they want Midorima to carry on with another high classed individual.”

“They would disown him over that..?” The hawk concluded. Akashi traced his finger on the edge of his cup.

“Maybe. However, the bigger issue lies that Midorima doesn’t want to disappoint his parents.”

“So he’s shameful of me.” Takao narrowed his eyes.

“He grew up imagining himself going through with his parent’s wishes. I don’t think he thought for a second he would fall in love with someone, to be completely honest. Not many people gave him the time of day. Many others thought he was odd and did not wish to talk to him, so he must have thought his marriage with me was his only saving grace.”

The hawk took that in. It’s upsetting that Shintarou never thought someone would be kind to him, _but shouldn’t that just make him want to protect us more?_ Takao shook his head, he knows that the two of them think differently. He changed subjects slightly.

“I don’t think he would mind marrying you, by the way. If I weren’t in the picture, he would be fine with it, I think.” Kazunari stated. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that?” Even though Takao’s sure Akashi agrees with him, he still asked.

“He used to like you.” However, that wasn’t the response the heir was expecting. Akashi blinked a bit shocked.

“He did? Huh.” Akashi looked a bit amused. “He didn’t talk when he was little, has he ever mentioned that to you?” It was Takao’s turn to look shocked.

“No?” _Shin-chan didn’t talk, like at all..?_

Akashi sort of smirked.

“He was mute, I remember his parents saying that when we met. I didn’t have friends so it didn’t mean anything to me. He was very...introverted. However, I was the first person he decided to talk to.” Akashi chuckled. “I guess that makes sense now.”

Takao blinked, imagining a little mute Midorima. He started the chuckle.

“What else? Shin-chan hasn’t said many things about when he was little.”

Akashi began telling stories he remembered. Despite his anger at his mate, he had fun hearing stories of the shooting guard.

“You’re alright, Akashi.” Takao nodded. The heir chuckled.

“Thank you, you as well, Takao.” Suddenly, both of their phones pinged at the same time. They both blinked and furrowed their brows a bit, checking. The hawk saw it was Furi and Sakurai posting on their music account. He grinned then narrowed his eyes and glanced across at the heir. The cherryhead is smiling looking at his phone. _Does he? Was that the same notification?_

“Pom?” Takao asked, testing. Akashi blinked up and suddenly changed into a different demeanor.

“You are a fan?” _Oh my god._

“Oh my god.” _I was right, every point guard is perfect._ Akashi smiled, childishly. It was a completely different look on him. He looks less guarded. “Oh my god. Akashi Seijuurou likes Pom and Cub. Did not see that one coming.” Takao laughed.

“I’ve been a fan of them for awhile now. I sent them their equipment when they started getting popular.” _Holy shit._ Takao grinned.

“Yeah, I ran into Pom at th- wait a minute, do you know who they are?” The hawk blinked, curious. Akashi sort of pouted.

“No, I’m guessing you do. Kuroko told me to figure it out.” _This is perfect._ Takao laughed at the heir’s obvious annoyance. “I’m sure you will not tell me, then.”

“No sorry, don’t think it’s my place to.” _This is hysterical._ “Are you a Pom or Cub stan?” Akashi looked confused, so Takao reworded himself. “Who’s your favorite?”

When Takao first found out about their ‘little’ fandom it was quite funny. People went back and forth between favorites, and treated them like characters to a degree.

Akashi diverted his gaze.

“I like them both… but Pom.”

“Aww, Akashi Seijuurou lil Pom fan~” Takao chuckled. “Oh, that’s funny given your two’s relationship.” Takao’s been told a thing or two by Kuroko. Akashi huffed, slightly annoyed of being left out of knowing.

They spoke about the two after that. Takao was pleased to find out that Akashi despite not admitting it, is a bit of a fanboy when it comes to them. He had a lot of praise for them, it was cute. _I swear every point guard ends up being secretly cute._

Takao was also happy to realize Akashi is not nearly as bad as his first impression was made out to be. Although, the hawk had a bad impression of all the miracles, so he should have seen that coming. Needless to say, he befriended the lion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I love every single point guard (besides maybe Imayoshi haha, he is a good character though) and would love for them all to be best friends


	23. Return

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Their first live show was a little more than scary. It’s only at a small cafe’s, mic night, however, there’s still an audience and everything is done in one take.

“Hold on, I need my inhaler.” Furi said half joking, half serious. _Oh god, I’m gonna die._

To ease their own nerves they decided not to tell their family. Kouki has the feeling he would only feel more pressured if he told people he knows. He did however ask Kuroko to come and record, so they have something to post online. The phantom member was quick to agree, and didn’t even tell Kagami. Although, now that Furi thinks about it, he’s pretty sure the tiger has no idea about him and Sakurai’s ‘secret life’ so to speak. _Only Kuroko, Momoi and Takao should know…_

He’s happy to keep it that way too.

Kouki headed down to the cafe with Ryou, planning to meet up with Kuroko there. It’s odd how it’s a bit embarrassing to wear masks, but also comforting? When they got there a few people looked at them funny, but behind a mask it wasn’t that bad. It was more of curious glances.

Furi, ‘Pom’, signed them in, Cub right behind him with his guitar, looking around. It’s funny how Pom doesn’t have nearly as many issue with talking to people. Furi is open to talking to people but he has a bit of an overload of anxiety that gets in the way. So being able to talk, the way he wants to because of a mask, is super refreshing.

Kuroko appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a slight grin, unnoticeable to anyone who hasn’t gotten to know him. Cub jolted, which is how he knew the other arrived.

“Are you two ready?” The smaller asked. Pom smiled.

“I guess. I brought my inhaler in case I decide to die, but I think I’ll be okay. Cub?” The brunette looked at his adoptive brother.

“Yeah, I was more nervous for you, actually.” The panda chuckled.

“I’ll make sure to get you guys then.” Kuroko smiled.

Soon enough, they had to go up. Nerves ate him alive, but he was surprised to find once he started it wasn’t nearly as hard. It was kind of like when he performed with Ryou to his mom for the first time. There isn’t a prize or anything for this one. They thought they should try their best at getting used to performing live. Furi’s glad there isn’t, he doesn’t feel as pressured as he thinks he would’ve if there had been one.

Surprisingly, they got through a song without any hitches. In fact Pom found himself smiling and blushing in embarrassment of being praised at the end. It wasn’t super crowded, which he’s glad for, but instant feedback is something to get used to. He was afraid people would end up thinking they sucked. However, that doesn’t seem to be the case…

Afterwards a few people even came up to them saying they did good. Kouki’s always been one for praise, so he knew that if his tail had been out it would've be wagging. A pair of girls, probably in middle school, even nervously came up to them asking for a picture. It was cute, one of them was pushing her nervous friend. It reminded Kouki of himself to a degree, since even approaching people can be difficult.

Of course, understanding they kindly and sort of embarrassedly went along with it. The bolder of the two asked them if they have any social media, and Furi’s never been more proud to say 'yes', and show them their channel.

Kuroko seemed happy watching them. He told them afterwards when they went home that they did good. The retrograde also said he already sent the video. They went home buzzing a bit.

When back in their room, they watched the video on their laptop. Furi found himself watching other people’s reactions more than himself. He found himself crying.

“Are you okay?” Ryou asked, slightly concerned. Kouki nodded, smiling, and kicked out his feet. Sakurai smiled.

While the pomchi calmed down and took a shower, Sakurai uploaded the video. Then when he came out they sort of flipped spots. Ryou took a shower while he went through and replied to people. Kuroko posted a video himself, and tagged their account. It was them after the fact, talking to fans, including the two girls. It painted them in a really good light. Not that it was a lie or anything.

_God, why are people so nice though?_

He felt himself wanting to cry again just over everyone’s responses.

* * *

Needless to say, that was only the beginning. After that, booking and attending live performances, and eventually competitions wasn’t _as_ terrifying. It’s still scary, but Furi became used to the nerves that were more out of excitement rather than fear. They got popular to the point that before a performance someone might come up to them, saying they followed them. The first time that happened, Pom nearly hugged that person the entire time (which they were not opposed to.)

Kuroko ended up becoming their manager-ish, camera-man. He got popular as well, to the point that he actually created a separate account as their official ‘manager.’ Furi could tell that he loved it, though.

They started putting out more vlogs as well. Although quieter about his excitement, Furi could tell Ryou is loving their fandom. Once in awhile Sakurai would reply to someone. They always sign their comments, so people know who’s answering them. Furi laughed the first time the doe-eyed boy responded and simultaneously a bunch of people started freaking out.

“Hey… this is going to sound odd.” Ryou started, one evening. They’re running out of money since Sakurai’s reward money was used, and Furi has a feeling it has to do with that.

“Is it another one of your ideas?”

“Um. Yes.” The other answered. Kouki chuckled. “What do you think about dancing?” Sakurai, abruptly brought up.

“Dancing?”

“Um, there are a lot of competitions with rewards...if not them, I just thought it could be another way to get more followers…”

“Kouki loves dancing.” Furi’s mom piped up. _Fuck._ Sakurai blinked, not expecting that. “He’s really good at it too.”

“You’re my mom, you have to say that.” Kouki grumbled.

“Not true! Ryou sweetie don’t listen to him. He won awards when he was little.”

“I was a child…” _Plus I used to practice with Shougo, and when he disappeared so did dancing._

“You’re that good?” Sakurai blinked.

“Don’t get your hopes up...the last time I danced was when I was like twelve.” _This is going to become a thing, isn’t it?_

Furi was right, because he knows he can’t say 'no' to Ryou. Plus, as always the other has been on the mark. The panda even went as far as to put a poll on the channel asking who liked dancing, obviously resounding in a definitely ‘yes’ and getting everyone’s hopes high.

So...dancing became a thing.

On weekends they started learning a dance for some vocaloid online competition. Furi’s admits it was fun, even if he is exhausted. His mom also got excited over her pup picking up the skill again this time with her other son. She went as far as making them cute sweaters to wear for it. Kouki wants to be embarrassed, _but they are cute._

Furi’s glad they never specified their genders now. He might’ve been too embarrassed to wear the sweater if everyone knew they were guys. _Not that I’m very manly._

They also decided not to tell their fans and made sure to upload despite their heavier schedule.

Kouki genuinely doesn’t know how he’s been doing so much, honestly. In fact, he’s about to collapse every school day. Friday evenings are reserved for absolute undisturbed sleep. Riko’s yelled at him more times than one, even going as far as to force him to sit out during practice. Kagetora, being his mom’s new best friend, decided to yell at him too.

Kouki can’t help that he needs to work two jobs though. Sometimes he got annoyed because they would tell him things he already knows.

This got to the point of all his teammates telling him to sit out. Furi got slightly annoyed even though they are just looking out for him. To be fair, he really does need to sit out at times. _Most of the time._ Being stubborn, he refuses to leave early though.

* * *

One day they were having a practice match against Fukuda Sougou. Everyone seemed on edge. Furi recognized it as the team that faced off against Kaijo during the Winter Cup. _They looked tough._

When the team arrived, at the end of the group Furi saw a familiar face though.

…

He narrowed his eyes.

_… Is that?_

Using a canine sense of smell he sniffed the air, distinguishing everyone’s individual scents.

_… Holy shit. How come I didn’t realize sooner? His hair. That’s why. What the fuck._

Furi got up and unamused approached the team. He could feel his teammates' gazes on his back. He went to the back and in one sharp movement gripped Haizaki’s hair.

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Of course, Shougo’s first reaction was to growl and pull back. Kouki could hear his teammates yelling something behind him, but he’s sort of tunnel visioned right now.

Haizaki went as if to hit him, then paused.

“Kouki?” The taller asked, surprised. Furi raised an eyebrow. “Shit…” He muttered.

“Furi, you know this bastard?” Kagami spoke up. The brunette glanced at the tiger who’s very heated. He also took notice of how amused Haizaki’s teammates look.

“What’d you do?” The pomchi asked his ex. Shougo huffed, annoyed.

“He’s the guy who harrassed Tatsuya and Alex.” Kagami filled him in. Furihata glared at the taller, then promptly smacked him in the back of the head. He heard some people gasp, not expecting this.

“Apologize.” Kouki growled out and Haizaki returned the gesture.

“Why do you assume I’m in the wrong?” The dreadlocked man snarled.

“Because you’re always in the wrong, Shougo. Apologize.” Furi crossed his arms.

“Shouldn’t have fuckin’ come.” The taller muttered. He actually did turn to Kagami though. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“ _Shougo._ ” Furi started and Haizaki covered the smaller’s face.

“Won’t happen again.” He continued to Kagami. Furi sighed and pushed the other's hand away from his face.

“I’m sorry about him, Kagami. Please forgive him, he’s a problem child.” Kouki grinned. Haizaki glared at him.

“Bitch.”

“Nice to see you, asshole.” Kouki grinned.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko came up, half curious, half to calm his mate. “What is your relationship with Haizaki-kun?” Furi blinked.

“...Childhood friends?” Kouki answered, unsure how to put their relationship. Everyone looked on a mixture of shock and confusion.

“You two?” Kagami confusedly looked between the odd pair. Furi nodded, while Haizaki looked on boredly. Kuroko looked blank, but Kouki could tell he seemed a little shocked.

Furihata then looked at Haizaki’s team.

“I’m sorry if he caused you trouble.” With the looks the team gave him then each other, Furi could tell that Shougo definitely did. Kouki turned to the taller and yanked his hair again.

“Quit doin’ that!” Haizaki blazed at him.

“You deserve it.” Kouki stuck his tongue out.

Riko cut in then, stating they needed to start practice. Furi watched on the sidelines. _Shougo grew a lot._ They were friends up until middle school. He vanished and Kouki honestly thought that was the end of seeing him after a year passed. He didn’t expect to suddenly see the other at basketball practice.

As annoying and bratty as the other can be, Furi is slightly proud to see how good Haizaki is at basketball. Even if he does have a bit of a bad attitude. _He kind of has a special ability like seemingly all these other people._ Riko sat next to him judging the match along with Tsuchida, Fukuda and Kawahara.

“I didn’t know you’re friends with such a dangerous guy.” Kawahara started a bit in protective alpha mode.

“Shougo? He’s harmless.” Kouki answered with a cocked brow.

“Um, Furi, I really don’t think that’s true.” Fukuda replied uneasy. The brunette hummed.

“He’s sort of like an angry cat?” The point guard explained.

“He fought Kagami’s brother and mentor. Not to mention terrorized Kise, and probably a lot more people.” Fukuda continued.

“Yeah, he hit a rough patch I think.” Furi easily moved on. _Shougo can be really stupid._ When they were kids he would pick fights time to time, more often than not, Kouki would have to smack him. The brunette knows he isn’t all bad though, he also protected Furi almost everyday. He constantly said how weak the smaller was but he would still help the pomchi.

His friends looked at him oddly, even Riko and Tsuchida glanced over a bit perturbed.

“He can be a jerk, but he’s not bad.” Furi summarized. Everyone didn’t seem to believe that but left it there.

The match ended, Seirin the victor. Kouki celebrated briefly with his team but then moved on to Haizaki. He waited until the majority of everyone was gone. Kawahara and Kagami seemed a little iffy leaving him with the alpha, but were pushed out by Kuroko and Fukuda.

“Where’ve you been?” Furi asked, unguarded.

“Does it matter?” Haizaki answered grumpily.

“Are you staying?” Kouki changed the question. Shougo took in a breath and raised a hand to his head. He didn’t seem to want to answer. “Shougo, will you please come back?” Upset, Furi added. He hates the other for suddenly leaving and worrying his family, but he still misses him. Haizaki looked up at the ceiling.

“I don’t want to deal with that.” The taller said lamely. _Having to explain everything._

“We adopted a new brother.” Kouki changed the subject. Shougo looked down.

“Oh yeah-” He leered. “-is he cute?” Furi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, freaking adorable, and has two mates.”

“Pff, buzzkill.” Haizaki moved on. “So, how are Ma and Pa?” Furi stiffened.

“Um-” Kouki swallowed, trying to not tear up. “-D-dad h-had an accident...h-he’s gone.” Furihata shook.

He felt Haizaki sort of jolt and completely change aura. With that change of aura came a different demeanor, he wrapped Furi in a rare hug. Kouki sniffed in the other’s chest. The brunette has to admit he’s missed having contact with Haizaki. As kids Shougo refused to touch people unless it was for the sake of violence, the only one he would touch was Kouki. When they were really young, the taller would hold his hand because he was always paranoid of bullies, _for good reason, it was based off of experience._

Haizaki sighed eventually.

“How’s Ma holdin’ up?” Kouki knows that Shougo isn’t close to his own family, and only knows how a family should really operate based off of Furi’s family. Needless to say, Haizaki likes the brunette’s family more than his own.

“S… um, not that great. She’s gotten more ill…” His mom always was frail in health, but used to be much stronger.

“...What about your brother?” Haizaki pulled back, Kouki wiped his eye and smirked.

“Still a dumbfuck.”

Shougo grinned.

“Fine...guess I’ve got no choice, huh.” The taller lightened a bit. Furi blinked then smiled.

“Nope.” He sniffed and grinned.

They exchange phone numbers and Kouki even told him about his and Ryou’s dance performance they’re planning on recording next weekend in time for the competition. Furi won’t lie, he’s pretty proud of their progress, and thinks they might actually have a shot at winning. He invited the other to where they’re going to record it.

“Now! I have to go to work, because I am a responsible individual.” Kouki poked the leopard in the chest.

“Is that supposed to be some jab at me?” Shougo narrowed his gaze.

“Figure it out!” Kouki grinned and left.

He feels a little more whole having his old best friend back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Haizaki - the jerk ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )


	24. Admittance

_ <<Takao’s PoV>> _

Takao’s glad he became friends with Akashi, the heir seems to be able to completely dissect how Shin-chan is thinking in most situations. The hawk would be concerned if it weren’t that Akashi’s just like that. It was proven that he could do it with about everyone. _Now that’s a scary power._

Takao and Midorima still aren’t on the same page, but the beta can at least understand why Shintarou is acting the way he is.

Basically, the hawk hasn’t been in the greatest of moods lately, but is able to overcome complete distress. Still this slightly not happy mood definitely affected him when he came home early from work to hear his sister throwing up.

Concerned, he immediately dropped his bag and shut the door, going to the bathroom. She must of been in some hurry because the door is open. Takao came up to her to hold her hair back. He did that with one hand while wetting a washcloth with another. Waves of distress came from her body, Kazunari has an inkling that it isn’t just from being sick.

He wordlessly waited for her to finish, then handed her the washcloth. After an awkward moment of her wiping not only vomit off but tears, and flushing the toilet, she got up and immediately turned to hug him. Takao comforted her, and sent out waves of protection and warmth to calm her down.

“I-I need t-to tell y-you ssomething, Kazu-nii…” She hiccuped.

“Okay, let’s just get comfortable on the couch, yeah?” Kazunari lead her to the couch, and brought a blanket over. He let his wings out in the open and wrapped her inside of them.

“W-waka was ch-cheating on me.” _The fucking bastard._ Takao grit his teeth. “S-so I d-dumped him.”

“He doesn’t deserve you, Shika.” Kazu growled out and pat through her hair. She sniffed for a bit.

“Th-that’s n-not all I have to t-tell you…”

Takao comforted her, waiting for her to continue. Nerves bit his innards. Shikari’s everything to him, he can’t stand seeing her upset.

“M-my h-hair’s falling out…” Shikari stated, sounding a bit unsure. Takao paused.

“We’ll go to a doctor.” _If she made it a point to say, it must be a lot._ She shook her head.

“I...Kazu-nii, I know why… w-we have to k-keep a certain weight for cheer…”

“That’s not in the rules.” Takao growled.

“Th-the other g-girls make fun of p-people, and coach won’t let anyone in front who’s not skinny…” The hawk stiffened. “K-Kazu-nii, I-I m-made myself th-throw up.” She hiccuped. “I-I’ve been...I d-didn’t th-think it was a big deal until my hair came out…” Takao held her close. “I-I’m sorry, Kazu-nii.”

The hawk swallowed and hiked her up higher in his lap, completely encasing her in his wings. He kissed her forehead.

“It’s alright, Shika. You’ll be okay. We’ll get you some help, okay? Even if you just want me to help you that’s fine. But I’m bringing you to a doctor anyways.” Takao knew his sister is skinny. Skinny to the point her bones stuck out, he was worried but figured as long as he kept food on the table it would be okay.

“W-what a-about money..?”

“I’ve got a friend, Shika don’t worry.” Takao thought of Akashi. Since he became friends with the alpha, the other mentioned that he could ask for any favors. Takao’s always relied on himself, given his situation, but he knows he needs some extra help in order to help his sister.

“You don’t have to borrow money…” She feels guilty about it, Kazunari’s sure.

“Trust me Shika, this guy’s loaded. You guys can meet, I’m sure you’ll hit it off. He’s got a crush on Pom, you know.” Although the lion never said it, he definitely has some sort of obsession with Furi. Takao knows his sister likes Pom and Cub, after befriending Furi the hawk brought them up to his sister, only to find out she apparently already knew about them.

Shikari giggled at the statement.

“As for everything else… this might sound dramatic, but would you want to switch schools? I don’t want you going to a school that hostile.” Takao’s always been fast at getting business done. He’s had to think fast because of his life, so he’ll be quick to help his little sister.

The smaller paused.

“...Would that be okay?”

“Of course it would Shika. I just want you happy, don’t worry ‘bout a thing, your big bro’s got your back.” Takao grinned. His practical twin looked at him then wrapped him in a hug, crying a little.

They stayed there wrapped up in each other’s embrace for awhile until there was a knock at their door. Kazunari cocked an eyebrow, the only person it would be is the landlady, maybe Shin-chan (but his mate has never been to his apartment.) He got out of a tangle of limbs and Shikari got up to get a glass of water, while he answered the door.

What he didn’t expect to see is Furi along with Sakurai and Kuroko. Or he should say, Pom and Cub with Kuroko. _Kuroko should get an alias too._

They’re smiling widely, while wearing cute sweaters. Takao heard Shikari drop her glass behind him and gasp.

“Will you be our cameraman, Taka?” ‘Pom’ asked, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a small point - in this I gave Shikari an eating disorder, and made her really skinny, but I want to say that not everyone who has eating disorders are very skinny. I've had friends with them and you would never know by looking at them ~ I just don't want to possibly offend anyone or spread false information ~


	25. Dance

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“If I am now your manager, I’ll find new competitions so Ryou does not have to do all of that work.” Kuroko stated.

It’s the day that they’re recording their dance for the competition.

“If you’re our manager, we should probably get a separate cameraman…” Furi mumbled.  _Well we don't need a cameraman, but it would be nice._

“What about Takao-kun? You said he figured out who you both are and he has a good eye.” The phantom member answered. Furi hummed and looked at Ryou, who shrugged.

“Do you think he would want to..?” Kouki asked.

“I don’t see why not. He messaged me the day you two became friends saying he was mad that you two were never introduced until now.” Tetsuya easily replied. Furi almost laughed. It was kind of funny, he and Takao have seen each other at matches before but he never knew how much they had in common.

“I think it’s worth a shot.” Sakurai spoke up. _Ryou hasn’t been wrong yet._

“Okay.” _But we’re leaving like right now._ “I guess, we’ll swing by his place and ask?” _Good thing Taka told me his address._

They agreed, and headed out. Soon enough Furi knocked on the door when they arrived, he's a bit giddy as he always gets excited as Pom. The beta answered the door within a moment.

“Will you be our cameraman, Taka?” The pomchi bounded in spot. Takao blinked not expecting them. Furi’s gaze moved behind him to who the brunette assumes is the hawk’s sister. She dropped her glass when she noticed them. Kouki took into account it looks like she just finished crying.

“Kazu-nii, you know them and didn’t tell me!” She suddenly burst out. Takao looked behind himself then grinned.

“Oh yeah, I met Pom at the grocery store, I didn’t tell you?”

“You know us?” Furi smiled and asked the younger, cocking his head a little. The girl looked like she were about to cry. She covered her mouth and nodded.

“This is my sister, Shikari. She’s great.” Takao grinned, and moved aside to motion them inside. “Also yeah, I’ll be your cameraman.”

“Aw, wait, please don’t cry.” Kouki looked at the girl, focusing more on her since she looks so emotional. He then glanced back at Takao for any sort of instruction. The taller just blinked and cocked his head towards her.

“I love you guys.” She answered back, and wiped her eyes.

“Ah, can I hug you?” The brunette walked forward, she just grinned and nodded. So he wrapped her in a hug. Sakurai came forward too and hugged her.

They hugged for a bit.  _God, why didn't Takao say his sister likes us..._  Kouki's heart-warmed, and also glad he seemed to have changed her prior mood.

Eventually she pulled back a little bit to talk.

“This turned from the worse day to the best.” She giggled. Furi paused. _My heart._

“Oh my god, my heart. Taka why didn’t you mention Shikari likes us, I would’ve come over sooner.” Kouki grabbed where his heart is. Takao put a hand to his head and sort of shrugged.

“I didn’t know she liked you this much…”

“Kazu-nii, they’re literally all we talk about.” The girl answered.

“Aww.” Furi feels like his heart’s going to burst. “I think I’m gonna have a heart attack.” He hugged the girl again and she giggled.

“We’re going to record right now, do you wanna come?” Sakurai piped up, smiling.

“It’s for a dance cover.” Kuroko added.

“Dance..?” Shika questioned by Furi’s face.

“You guys are doing that now?” Takao added.

“Cub’s idea.” Kouki pointed towards his partner.

“Go where the money’s at.” The panda grinned.

“Can’t argue with that.” Kazunari replied, laughing. He walked towards a closet and pulled out a camera on a tripod. Furi gasped. “This is the one my band and I use to record.” _Right, he plays music with his team._ Sakurai and Kuroko went over to look at it.

“Have I mentioned I actually love you, Taka.” The pomchi remarked, then looked at the girl in his arms. “So, you wanna come?” He smiled. She nodded immediately.

Not wasting time, they made their way to a park that has some wisteria trees. Kuroko recommended it, and they agreed it’s a good idea for backdrop. To Furi’s surprise he actually saw Haizaki there already. He’s sitting with poor posture on a bench.

“Shougo!” The brunette bounded over. He already explained their whole secret identity thing so he didn’t worry about him leaking that. “You came!” He grinned.

“I had nothing better to do.” He got up, and fluffed Kouki’s hair. He looked past his friend at the rest of their group, looking disinterested, but Furi knows he’s looking them all up and down. Furi motioned Sakurai over.

“This is my brother.” He grinned.

“You were right, he is cute.” Haizaki easily answered with a grin of his own.

“And taken. Cub, this is my childhood friend Haizaki Shougo. He’s a jerk.” Furi explained. Sakurai looked like he didn’t know how to respond to that but he smiled.

“Nice to meet you.”

Shougo nodded and looked past them.

“Who’s that?” He motioned towards Takao.

“Takao Kazunari. Point guard of Shutoku.” Furi explained. _This feels like a television show._ “He’s cool.”

“Hmm?” Haizaki moved past them towards the hawk. Kouki snorted. _He doesn’t know Takao’s dating Midorima though._

Furi cut his friend’s leering off by asking Takao to start recording once he had the tripod in spot. Kuroko got up their song, _we’ll overlay the track correctly later… or Ryou will do that, while I calm down._ It’s a good setup they have going.

Shikari watched on smiling, next to Kuroko.

This isn’t nearly as scary as their first live performance since it’s a recording. _It’s still nerve wracking to do this in front of friends though._

Kuroko hit play, and they started on the dance they’ve been practicing. Surprisingly, it didn’t take too long. They did a few recordings since they wanted to make sure they could pick their best one out. A small group of people watched on with interest. Some pulled out their phones, which just made Furi want to do better. They continued, and Kouki could admit it ended up being really fun, he actually forgot it was even for a competition while doing it.

“I didn’t know you could dance?” Kuroko asked him afterwards.

“Um, I used to…” Embarrassed, Kouki replied. _I think the bigger thing is I didn’t know Ryou could._ Ryou seems good at picking up skills though.

Haizaki suddenly leaned over him, practically putting all his weight on him.

“He never told you?” The taller grinned. “Hey, _Pom_ , why don’t you tell him all about your awards?” The brunette smacked his friend. Kuroko looked curious.

“I used to dance when I was little and won a few competitions. But it wasn’t a big deal, I was a kid…” Furi explained. Shikari jumped forward, grinning ear to ear.

“That was so cute! I didn’t know you two could dance! Your fans are gonna freak out.” She giggled near the end. Kouki laughed a little, embarrassedly shuffling his hair.

“Thanks, Shika.”

“Should we all go out to eat?” Sakurai came up, asking with Takao besides him holding the camera now folded up.

“Aren’t we all poor?” Takao smirked.

“Maji Burger..?” Furi asked. They agreed and all split the cost.

It ended up being pretty fun. Shikari thought of him as some hero, which was adorable. Furi got a little over excited talking to her, as she did him. Kuroko and Sakurai seemed to both like something about recording, so they were talking about all the times they secretly did things (he’s pretty sure it had to do with embarrassing Aomine.) Haizaki kept leering at Takao, who neglected to tell the cat that he’s taken. Kazu seemed to be having fun though. They basically became a good group of friends. Kouki was honestly surprised how good Haizaki is being though, it seems he changed for the better.

They eventually parted ways and Sakurai worked on editing their video to enter for the competition. Furi looked at some of the other submissions and admits he thinks it will be a close call, and that some of them are really good. He at least had fun and thinks they did a good job. Within a few hours, they were happy with their end results and submitted it.

As expected their fanbase practically blew up.

They planned on it, but with the new upload came more expectations. People were excited to hear they’re dancing too now. Furi and Sakurai started to learn dances as well in result. It was fun, but it got to the point Kouki’s had to use his inhaler more than once and he completely passed out at one point. Thus, Sakurai made him stop doing things time to time.

_I wish I didn’t need sleep._

Furi’s never had a point in his life before now that he didn’t want to sleep and just wanted to be able to continue doing what he likes. Although, a big part of him _does_ want more sleep. He knows he’s neglecting his own needs and is being really unhealthy, but he’s never been more excited about living before. It’s a hard game of need and want in his head and he is definitely neglecting his needs. The people who yelled at him for it increased as a result.

Alex visited their basketball practice one day and noticed him because Kagami yelled at him for being stupid. _Kagami is one to talk he forgoes sleep before matches._ Of course, that was Furi’s irritated response, but the tiger just said that he does that once in awhile not everyday. Kouki didn’t think his dispute with the alpha would trigger something in Alex. Furi has an inkling to believe she cared because she practically raised Kagami and Himuro (thus must care for kids) and the brunette’s not exactly the most burly of men. She definitely favors girls, and in return probably more feminine guys. Alex made it a point to tell him he’s not gonna be any good if he’s working on nothing. Furihata got frustrated yet again because he can’t help that he’s working off of nothing.

She got a little attached to him after that, nagging him to eat more and get rest when he needs it. Kouki wants to be grateful but it’s just another person telling him things he already knows.

Furi came to love the weekends. Not nearly as many people bother him then, just Sakurai apologetically telling him to take breaks. Kouki prefers his nagging because Ryou seems to know how much their channel means to him, so will only make him sit down in intervals. It’s still annoying but it’s a level of annoyance that’s appreciated since Furi admits he doesn’t have a good sense of when to stop. Kouki was told by his mom that he gets that from his dad. Only now, Furi can understand his father’s mentality. He worked so much, barely did anything but work, but the moments he wasn’t made it all the worthwhile, which is why he always came back smiling. Instead of just being sad thinking about his dad, he now smiles a bit more genuine.

In other news, Shougo did keep his promise and came back. His mom started crying the first time he came over unannounced. Koutarou smacked him, pretty hard from what it sounded like. Furi’s pretty sure that the older actually yelled at him, and it’s always serious when _Koutarou_ gets mad. After that, Shougo didn’t seem as reluctant to come over though. He never said why he left and honestly Furi’s pretty sure it was just him rebelling and having some sort of teenage angst, so the brunette didn’t bring it up.

“You smell bad.” Haizaki glared at Sakurai one day about a week after he started coming by. Ryou blinked a bit confused and distraught.

“Sorry.” The panda replied. Furi could tell he is confused.

“You smell fine, Shougo’s just weird.” Kouki jumped in. The taller narrowed his eyes more and walked towards Ryou, lifting up part of the smaller's sweatshirt roughly to smell it. Furi narrowed his gaze, and Sakurai went along with it a bit uneasy.

“It smells like that asshole.” Haizaki sneered and pulled back, to get away from the scent. Kouki blinked sleepily, a little confused.

“What do you mean?” Furi asked since Ryou seemed too shocked to reply, besides apologies. Haizaki came to sit by him, and flopped down looking a little annoyed.

“You’re friends with him, aren’t you?” Shougo huffed. Sakurai blinked a bit confused, then smelt part of his sweatshirt.

“Daiki?” Ryou questioned.

“Yeah, him.” The taller ground his teeth a bit. Furi put a hand on him, to calm him down a bit.

“...He’s my...boyfriend.” Sakurai muttered. Haizaki sneered.

“I thought I smelt Satsuki on you.” The alpha scoffed. “He’s a fucking asshole.” Kouki pat the taller in annoyance. “He punched me in the face!” The leopard defended himself.  _Oh my God._

Furi started to laugh but quickly cut himself off when Haizaki glared at him.

“Ah, that’s not very nice…” The brunette saved himself.

“Oh, he was a jerk.” Sakurai piped up and Haizaki raised an eyebrow. “Um, if it helps, I punched him before.”

Changing demeanor Shougo started laughing.

“You?” He laughed, Ryou got a little annoyed.

“He was, as you put, being an asshole, so yeah, I got in a fight with him. He changed after that though.”

Haizaki seemed to think it was hilarious. _I didn’t know that._ Then again when Ryou used to mention Aomine it was in a negative light, then it suddenly switched.

“Finally, someone’s not as big a wimp as you.” Haizaki pinched Furi’s cheek roughly. Kouki shoved him off. Shougo then whistled. “Two miracles, huh.” He glanced back at Kouki. “Then, you’re friends with the phantom one.”

“Do you hate the miracles or something?” Furi asked.

“They suck.” The taller answered. “I’m done with this conversation, though.” They left it at that.

Haizaki soon started staying over nights, he slept next to Furi. They used to sleep next to each other and Kouki’s always liked being near people when sleeping so it wasn’t weird to him. Besides their relationship is close enough to not think twice about these sorts of things. It also became apparent that Aomine and Haizaki really do not like each other, so if it turned out they ended up in the same house, Furi would usually pull his friend away. Just like in the past, Haizaki made his home at the brunette’s house. Kouki’s glad to have someone else to come home to.

  



	26. Make him mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Furi meet .>.!!

_ <<Akashi's PoV>> _

_They posted something new._

Akashi watched the video in a bit of a daze.

_They can dance._

The heir swallowed and rewatched the video. Watching them move so much, stark contrast to their usual videos, is odd. Akashi found his gaze focus on Pom and his wide smile. The brunette smiled the entire time. The lion’s pretty sure the boy was giggling while filming. It made Seijuurou smile, seeing the other so giddy.

The point of view from the camera is one they’ve never used before. He can see both of their body types clearer now. Which are pretty similar.

_He’s skinny and small._

In the past, Akashi didn’t have anything to judge their height off completely, but he could tell that they’re both on the smaller side.

Seijuurou followed the curve of Pom’s body with his eyes. He’s wearing a large (cute) sweater that basically swallows him whole. Akashi can tell he’s not that big underneath that either. Based off of looks, he could gather the brunette is probably an omega. You can never be too sure by that judging technique, but Akashi can’t imagine him being something else. _Maybe beta,_ but he’s pretty sure omega is correct.

Akashi opened up a message to Kuroko.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: How tall is Pom?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Wouldn’t you like to know._

 

Akashi rolled his eyes.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kuroko._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: We’re about the same size, why do you ask?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I was wondering._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Akashi-kun wonders some strange things._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Is he an omega?_

 

The heir tested for an answer.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I would say I can’t tell you, but you can smell it on them if you meet. Yes, they’re an omega._

 

Akashi smirked. His inner alpha purred, happily.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Why are you asking these questions?_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I said it before, because he is cute._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Are you interested?_

 

Seijuurou paused. _Yes._ He didn’t think about it before now, but _yes_ , he’s definitely interested in the brunette.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Yes._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: That is funny._

 

Akashi narrowed his gaze. Takao said something similar when he mentioned Pom.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: You should come to one of their recordings._

 

His mild anger quickly went away at that.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: You would tell me when and where they are recording?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I think it’s funny you like Pom. I’m their manager, I give you permission._

 

_This is why Tetsuya is one of my right hand men._ Akashi felt himself purr, which he barely ever does.

_My infatuation for Pom won’t be accepted._ Seijuurou decided to start taking out cash in small sums as to not alert his ‘father’ of some plan. He should have probably started doing this sooner, in case of emergency. Especially after he realized how far the older will go to stop Akashi.  Over time while he did this, the others posted a few more dance videos. Akashi asked Kuroko about them, but the phantom member said those were spur of the moment and not even he knew they were going to happen. Seijuurou’s reminded that those two are hard workers. They began posting bloopers too, which the heir loves. He was right in thinking that Pom was giggling during the recording. Even when he fell by accident he just started laughing. _What’s that like?_

Akashi doesn’t talk to their fandom but he does go through the conversations sometimes. It’s funny, they got to the point of popularity that people draw fanart. Seijuurou would be lying if he said he doesn’t have fun when scrolling through those. Some were of them without masks however the artist imagined what they looked like. It’s funny how someone’s eyes completely change their appearance.

There’s a lot of mystery in their fandom, such as Cub’s species, anything pertaining their real names, appearance, age, possible occupation, interests in general. Being a blank slate that people fill with their own ideas and theories only made them more popular. Certain things Akashi is honored to know such as their age (in general) and seed class. Although there are a select few (very few) people who they’ve met and they have mentioned that they both smell like omegas.

The results for the dance competition came out. They ended up getting honorable mention. Akashi was hoping they would win, but when he went on their page, the two were honored and excited just for the mention. Even though the heir was at first upset they didn’t win, as were an amount of their fans, with the two’s excitement came people feeding off of them. Pom posted after the results telling everyone to go check out the winners and that they all worked really hard, and thanked everyone for supporting them as always. Soon after Cub posted saying he is not such a graceful loser as Pom is, but agreeing even if he is upset they didn’t win.

For once, Akashi agrees with Cub. Pom seems almost too good, too sweet. Many of their fans agreed. Seijuurou found himself smiling again.

Finally a day came when Kuroko messaged him to come to a scheduled recording, so he did. He even met up early with the phantom member, as to pretend they were with each other. _It’s not a lie._

Akashi got the brunette a present, but he is unsure if he should give it. He decided to bring it and decide on the spot. The reason he’s unsure is because it has to do with the other’s father. After telling the story of the flower petals, and Pom thought it was sweet, Akashi thought to get him something. After the video they used for the competition came out, the heir saw the wisteria trees in the background, and bought a ring impulsively. He got one with wisteria leaves as the ring and a circle of their petals as the gem. Seijuurou figured it could remind the other of his father and/or their first dance video.  _Or me._

They arrived at the spot, it’s a park but they’re using a handball wall with graffiti on it as backdrop.

“It’s a kpop song.” Kuroko filled him in. Akashi nodded, _a lot of their fans have been requesting those songs._

The heir took a glance around, Takao and a girl who looks similar to him (related?) are setting up a camera. The other two don’t appear to be here yet.

“Is that Akashi Seijuurou I see!” Takao grinned and looked at him. The heir matched his gaze and smiled. _Takao did mention being friends with them but I didn’t know he is their cameraman._ “Oh!” The hawk realized something and gripped the girl’s arm with him. “Shika, this is the guy.” She wore an oversized sweater and loose jeans, looking a little lost.

Takao pulled her over and she smiled.

“Akashi, this is my lil sis, Shikari. She’s great.”

She covered her mouth, smiling.

“Why do you always introduce me like that.” She giggled and looked at Akashi. _Yes these two look very similar._ “Nice to mee- oh, you’re pretty.” Akashi blinked.

“Thank you.” He smiled, Takao laughed. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Takao-san.”

“Call me by my first, it’s less confusing. This guy had to steal our last name.” She thumbed her brother, grinning.

“Now that you’re acquainted! I have a favor to ask of you later Akashi.”

“Geez, Kazu-nii moves fast.” Shikari huffed. The alpha blinked.

“Anything.” He easily answered.

“That’s for later!” Takao swung an arm around his shoulder. “As for now, wow, you’re here.” The hawk grinned, knowingly.

“I was with Kuroko.” Akashi explained.  _No doubt he caught on to the fact, I knew where we were going._

“M’hmm, m’hmm.” Takao cocked an eyebrow, smirking. Akashi sort of smiled lopsided. Kazunari laughed and shuffled cherry locks. “So cute, Akashi.” Kuroko looked on amused.

Akashi pulled out of Takao’s arms, when he heard two footsteps run up to them.

“Sorry we’re late! I was filling in for a coworker an-” Hearing a familiar voice, Seijuurou locked gazes with the brunette he’s been watching through a screen for the past months. Pom trailed off at sight of him. _Kuroko was right, he is about the same height as the phantom._

“I’m going to beat you up.” Kuroko narrowed his gaze at the pomchi, who snapped out of his daze.

“Trust me, Kouta will do that just fine.” _He’s even cuter in person._ He’s still catching his breath, so is slightly flushed, and his hair wind shuffled. A small splotch of freckles is on his nose bridge, just below the mask. Just as Akashi could tell in video, he is skinny, and from the scent the wind blew in Seijuurou’s direction, he could tell the smaller is an omega mutt. The heir had to push his alpha down from purring out loud.

“I hope it is okay Akashi-kun is here. I was hanging out with him.” Kuroko spoke up.

The two paused but quickly caught on, Cub a bit faster.

“Yeah, thank you for the equipment!” Cub spoke up. _He smells like Daiki._ Akashi filed that down for later.

“O-oh! Y-yeah, th-thanks!” Pom caught up and grinned, looking a little embarrassed. _He smells like a bakery._

Akashi smiled, kindly.

“It wasn’t a problem, I have more than enough money.”

“So, you wouldn’t mind treating us afterwards then?” Takao came up and waggled an eyebrow.

“No, not at all.” Akashi quickly replied. _Is he creating an opening to further our time together?_

“A-ah, y-you don’t hav-”

“That sounds great.” Kuroko cut Pom off. Both Pom and Cub looked questioning as if it’s really okay, for him to spend more money on them.

“My pleasure.” Akashi cat smiled.

With that settled, Takao motioned to his camera and the two brunettes took spots in front of it.

Akashi watched on next to Shikari, she seems just as excited. The heir took the time to take in the others’ outfits. They are darker this time, doing some male kpop band’s song. It looked like something Takao would wear. Black ripped jeans with baggy shirts that seemed to float in the wind. The alpha likes it. It contrasts their sweet personas well.

Soon enough they started, it felt surreal to watch. Seijuurou was also slightly impressed, they didn’t have nearly as many screw ups as he had thought they would. Their ‘blooper moments’ were more towards the first run through, seeing as it was them getting the feel of the song. After practically no time at all they went through the whole song.

Akashi wondered how they could keep genuinely smiling through dancing. Even professional dancers tighten their expressions once in awhile. _They would probably be good at performance dance._

After the take that Seijuurou thought would be the one they used, Pom insisted on doing more. _He is a perfectionist?_ The others seemed to see it coming, so they just kept going.

Akashi could tell through their videos but Pom laughs a lot. He’s very smiley and has a glow about him. _Maybe that’s just my own perception of him though._ Cub’s quieter but has a calm happiness about him. Cub also seems to get more annoyed when he messes up (but he will keep going) versus Pom who will make a joke about it. Maybe he’s just less in shape but the mutt seems to be more out of breath, and gets tired quicker than his partner. Maybe that’s from him laughing though. Akashi’s thought was quickly explained when Cub suddenly stopped the song, midway and told Pom to stop. Seijuurou blinked, watching.

“I can keep going.” The pomchi pouted while taking in breaths that sounded a little wheezy. _No, he can’t._

“Sit down.” Kuroko ordered. Pom muttered but did as he was told. Taking in breaths that sounded a little too harsh. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. The breaths got worse and the brunette faced down, gasping, his ears came out, faced flat against his head. Seijuurou immediately grew concerned, and felt himself stiffen. Shikari did too, so Takao looked at them.

Cub began walking towards one of their bags that Kuroko grabbed and handed to the other brunette. Akashi watched him pull out an inhaler, then sit next to the other, forcing it towards his mouth. Pom wouldn’t take it for a moment until Cub muttered something, and he reluctantly did while clenching his chest.

“I didn’t know he needs that?” Kuroko asked. Cub looked up while keeping an arm around his partner.

“He has, um, asthma.” Cub replied a bit unsure how to put it.

“He does?” Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s from stress, I think.”

Akashi looked at the small form, trying to breath. _From stress._

“Pom, I’m really gonna have to beat you up now.” Kuroko looked a bit peeved. _He said that earlier when Pom mentioned work._

The brunette waved him off, and took the inhaler out of his mouth.

“S’ from” He squeaked. “‘lotta reasons.” _That is not much better._

Akashi looked at Kuroko, who glanced back.

“Pom doesn’t know when to stop.” The phantom shortly explained.

Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked back at the brunette getting his breath back.

“I think that’s enough, we got what we needed.” Takao spoke up.

“Can do better.” Pom breathed out. _He’s overworking himself._

“Senpai, you did great! You should just rest up now.” Shikari grinned next to him. Akashi could feel her worry though.

“She’s right. You both did well, I think it is time for lunch, anyways.” Seijuurou spoke up. Pom looked between them then back at his partner who just nodded. He pouted but agreed.

They let Pom catch his breath while packing up the camera and few bags they brought. Cub went off to talk to Kuroko about assumably Pom’s condition, since the blue haired man seems upset over it. Akashi took the chance to take Cub’s spot, and sit next to the puppy. He’s not using his inhaler anymore, but is still catching his breath. When Akashi came up and sat next to him, he seemed a little spooked but slightly smiled, friendly. Seijuurou kept up a warm, kind aura, to hopefully ease the other. _I still don’t know what our relationship is outside of his persona._

“Thank you for letting me stay and watch, it was amusing to watch the making of one of your videos.” Akashi started.

“Oh, um, thank you, a-ah, I mean it’s not a b-big deal, you sorta are p-part of the reason we got so popular I think.” Pom fumbled for a response.

“Not at all, it was all your talent.” Seijuurou sucked up. Pom blushed a bit, denying the fact. _I wonder what other faces I can get him to make._ Akashi felt in his pocket for the ring.

“I actually have something for you.” He started.  _I don't see Pom getting mad about a present like this._  Pom cocked his head, curious. _Cute._ Seijuurou pulled the ring out and grabbed one of the brunette’s hands, abruptly, slipping it on. _Perfect, it fits._

Pom blinked down at it a bit confused, and spun it looking at the details.

“I hope it is not too personal of a gift.” _Yes, I do._ “However, I told you the story of the flower petals, then I could not help but notice the wisteria tree you used as backdrop for your video. I thought perhaps when you look at this ring, you will be reminded of happy memories.” _And me._

Pom continued looking at the ring in a bit of a daze, then suddenly realized what he was doing, and jolted.

“Ah-um, is that, is that really okay?” He gasped and looked back at the ring. “This looks really expensive…” He moved a hand to cover his mouth, in disbelief.

“Of course it is, it reminded me of you.” Akashi grinned, deliberately not specifying what comment he said 'of course' to. Pom looked at him then at the ring and back again, still in disbelief. He held his hand, without the ring, in a fist by his mouth as if thinking.

“This is..” A blush came over his face. He shook his head. “I-um, thank you, this is literally one of the kindest gifts anyone’s ever given me…” Pom sniffed, but smiled. _This is just the start._

Akashi smirked. The puppy is just staring at the ring now, unbelieving. _Good._ Seijuurou took the other's hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss, making the smaller blush more.

“No, thank you. I meant everything I wrote to you about.” He lowered the other’s hand, looking where he knows the brunette’s eyes are. He licked the inside of his lips, looking at the other’s embarrassed face.  _Yes, I will definitely make him mine._

They were broken up by demands of food. Akashi used the situation to his advantage by making sure he’s sat next to the pomchi at the restaurant. The whole time the brunette seemed flustered. His alpha preened at the sight.

_I know him outside of mask. Who is he?_

Akashi’s sure just taking the mask off is against rules. He’ll need to get the brunette to tell him. The heir might have to use the clue that Cub smells like Aomine to his advantage. _Wasn’t Momoi one of the first people to like their videos?_ Sounds like the Touou pair are involved in this.

They ate. Akashi watched them joke around a bit but he kept most of his attention on Pom, who only ate a little then stopped. Akashi noticed Shikari do this too. However, the omega seemed to completely stop and not talk. Seijuurou looked at the other’s still almost full plate, then up at the brunette about to ask him about it, but he stopped himself, when he saw the smaller’s head hanging a little, and his steady breaths. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and held out a hand in front of the other, only for no reaction.

“Did Pom fall asleep?” Takao ask half laughing, getting the attention of everyone else.

“It would seem so.” Akashi answered. “May I ask how busy his schedule is?” _They mentioned work earlier, then stress and now he’s fallen asleep in the middle of a restaurant._

“Like when you’re being bad.” Kuroko answered. Akashi blinked. Tetsuya means when the heir is overbooked with work meetings plus his other responsibilities, such as basketball, student council, and tutors.

_That is bad._

When Akashi has those weeks he doesn’t get any more than four hours of sleep each night, _max_. _And still he insist on multiple takes for their videos._

“Why does he spend so much time doing the videos then?” Seijuurou asked.

“Our channel’s like a relief.” Cub started. “Pom really loves hearing everyone’s feedback and talking to people, it’s a bit of a distraction from life, I guess…” _That does sound familiar._

In the letter from Cub, he mentioned that Pom’s been through a lot and that was before his father’s death, then they disappeared for a month. Pom mentioned learning tax things, _he must keep himself and maybe some family afloat, while in school._

_Can’t I just give them money and they continue doing what they like while not working past limits?_

“Akashi-kun, I can hear your thoughts.” Kuroko started. “And the answer is no, but here is my compromise.” He turned to face Cub. “You two should start a Patreon.”

“Pom would feel we’re cheating fans.” Cub responded.

“I’m tired of seeing Pom to the point of passing out.” Kuroko narrowed his gaze. “I know you agree.” Cub sighed, thinking.

“Okay. I’ll get them to agree.”

Kuroko smiled at the easily gained response.

“Kuroko.” Akashi started, the other looked at him. “I know you are good at reading minds but… that was perfectly timed.” Kuroko merely smiled.

“I don’t even need to talk to Kagami-kun out loud anymore, it makes him mad.”

After that they continued their meal. Akashi subtly pulled Pom to him, so he leaned his head on the heir’s shoulder, but it looked like he fell that way. Shikari caught his eye and grinned. _She must also have Takao’s eyes._

Seijuurou likes the mutt’s scent, it is warm and comfortable. He likes having the other lean against him, however, it made him realize how light the other is. _I need to get him to gain more weight._ He really feels unhealthy. Akashi hopes Cub is also not this bad. _If he knows Daiki, hopefully, the panther is not blind to this and is helping out._

Eventually, they decided to part ways after eating and getting those who didn’t finish meals packed up.

Kuroko went with Cub and Pom, to make sure he got back without passing out while Akashi travelled with the hawk siblings. Takao said he had to talk to him before, so they’re heading to the beta’s apartment.

 

When they got there Akashi’s first thought was, _is this it?_ There isn’t much. It’s a bit ratty and looked like if they had to leave suddenly they could be out within an hour. Nonetheless, he held his tongue and didn’t comment on it.

They sat on a couch and Shikari looked a little nervous while Takao just lounged out.

“To get to the point, I need some money.” _That’s it?_ Akashi automatically pulled his wallet out from his pocket.

“Cash or check?”

“See told’ja nothin’ to worry ‘bout.” Takao laughed while Shikari looked a bit dumbfounded. “On a serious note, Akashi-” The heir looked up. “-I need to get Shika to a doctor, and need some money to help her out.”

“I’m sorry about this, Akashi.” Shikari cut in.

“I was born into a rich family, money is not an issue for me. Your health is more important. May I ask if it’s urgent?” Seijuurou easily answered. Based off of their apartment, Akashi can tell money is tight for them. _Am I the only one without currency issues?_

“Um, I…-” Shikari took a breath and Takao put a hand on her. “-I have bulimia. Kazu-nii says I at least need a check up…”

Seijuurou felt pieces fall into place. They were small but he noticed her oversized clothes and lack of eating at the restaurant.

“He would be correct. Although, I would suggest more action than that. I’ll pay for everything.” Akashi answered. _She should get more help than a simple doctor visit._ Given their situation they probably were thinking of the cheapest option, which the heir won’t allow.

“Then can I ask for another favor?” Takao added. Seijuurou nodded for him to continue. “We’re transferring Shika to a different school, I don’t know yet based off the school, but we’ll probably be hit by some fee. Can I fall back on you if it ends up being more than my quota?” _Sounds like there are a lot of issues in her current situation._

“Fresh start is a good idea.” Akashi started. “I’ll pay for it, and-” The heir looked around. “-for some hobbies and whatnot too.” Seijuurou narrowed his gaze, looking at the bare room. Takao paused then laughed.

“Are you nitpickin’ my way of life, Akashi Seijuurou?”

“I did not realize the majority of your friends are poor.” Akashi responded, thinking of their group today. “Is Kuroko too?” _Tetsuya never mentioned that._

“Ah, well Kuroko’s got his own sugar daddy remember.” The hawk laughed.

“Um, Akashi, how can you just so easily decide to help me?” Shikari cut in. _That’s easy._

“I’m sure you’re aware every species has their own quirks, I’m going to assume you have not met another lion before?” Akashi started his explanation. Shikari nodded. “Just as dogs have packs, lions have kingdoms.”

“Is it bad everything you’ve ever done, just now made sense.” Takao cut in. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows but continued his explanation.

“It is a difficult concept to explain, but I consider your brother part of my kingdom-”

“Neat.” The hawk cut in again.

“-you are his sister, so despite just meeting today, you are important to me. Lions are picky but if someone in my kingdom has a request, I feel the need to fulfill it.”

“Wait, shit, really?” Kazunari blinked.

“Yes. Unless it is harmful, in which case, I will not allow it.” Akashi responded.

“Is that one of the reasons you hate disobedience, because you’re the king?” Takao asked, smirking.

“Yes, I’m the king.” Seijuurou responded.

“You see-” Takao moved to sit on the arm of the couch. “-I just thought you were an asshole for awhile. I didn’t realize part of your personality is just a lion’s nature.”

“I say I am the king, because that is the perfect way to explain myself. Kings are rulers, they can be feared and loved or hated and misguided.” Akashi turned his attention back to the girl. “Anyways, I protect people in my kingdom and don’t think twice about keeping everyone in it strong and healthy.”

“What would happen if a lion met another lion?” Suddenly full of questions, Kazunari continued.

“The only other lion I’ve met was my mother, but I imagine it just depends on the person as with any species.”

“Well, yeah, but alphas get hotheaded, you know?” The hawk added. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“Am I hotheaded?” _I don’t think so._ Takao paused then laughed.

“Sorry, nevermind.” He waved it off.

“Oh, well, thank you, Akashi!” Shikari suddenly grinned. “And thank you for letting me in your kingdom.” She added, giggling. Seijuurou smiled.

 

Takao stated he actually had a job to get to about a half hour later. Akashi got up to leave but then looked back at the girl who shared her story earlier.

“Actually, I would like to go out shopping with Shikari while you are out.” He stated as Takao pulled on a jacket. Kazunari paused, then looked at his sister for her opinion.

“Just remember she’s my sister.” The hawk grinned.

“Kazu-nii, shoo.” She giggled.

He left and Akashi was left with Shikari.

“We’re redecorating while he’s out.” The heir specified. She blinked then grinned widely.

They went shopping, admittedly a lot of it was them gossiping like fourteen year olds about Pom and Cub. However, they did end up getting more things, including larger purchases like furniture. Akashi claimed he would pay for any added taxes they may cause. He wants them to live more comfortable. Seijuurou admits she climbed the ranks in his little kingdom, quite fast.

They set up some things, and when they finished, Akashi bought some dinner for them all (including Takao, who is still working.) Seijuurou took notice that Shikari ate a bit more than she did earlier. The heir hopes she can keep it down. She put on a movie, finally being able to and Akashi found himself purring, which she teased him about for a bit. She quickly became one of his favorite people, and it showed. Briefly, the heir wondered how the siblings are so likable.

When Takao did come home, he was shocked not only that Akashi was still there but that they completely changed the apartment.

“I leave you alone one time.” He stated. Akashi and Shikari wore matching grins. “Oh my god.” Takao looked around and Seijuurou could swear his eyes teared up a bit.

“Kazu-nii, we’re watchin’ anime, wanna join?”

“Of course, I fucking do.” Takao came over and put a hand on Akashi’s head. The alpha looked up, pleased. “You stupid miracle.” He grinned and a tear fell from his eye. Seijuurou merely purred.

 


	27. Secret mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thanks to everyone for commenting and telling me all their theories and thoughts ahhh   
> This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy <33

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi hadn’t anticipated Akashi being at their recording. Fortunately, he wasn’t nearly as awkward as Pom. However, he was terrified for a while that the lion would recognise him. It turns out he didn’t, or at least didn’t let on that he did.

Kouki had honestly been overwhelmed. He came to the recording already exhausted since he picked up a shift at work, which he had been hoping to keep a secret until Sakurai found out. Thus, Furi just told their group when he got there, since he’s pretty sure Ryou would have told Kuroko if he didn’t. Those two seem to be getting along really well, which is all fine and dandy if it weren't for them having little 'meetings.' These meetings usually including sharing information, Kouki would rather be kept under wraps.

The fact that Furihata was already exhausted may have added to his situation when he felt himself stop breathing. Which was embarrassing. He knows it’s silly to be embarrassed over something like that, but it was. He’s just glad he had his mask.

Furi’s also a little embarrassed to admit that when Akashi sat next to him, all he could feel was comfortable. Which is a stark contrast to his aura he emitted in the past. His pheromones were also very strong, but that seems to just be an alpha thing. _Akashi’s are strong though._ It probably has to do with the fact the heir is the strongest alpha Furi’s ever met. At least based off of aura.

Basically, it felt as if Furihata had been forced to calm down because Akashi was.  _Is that like...mind control in a way?_

_... Alpha powers are scary._

The heir also gave him this beautiful ring, and it is the most thoughtful gift Furi’s ever received. Kouki knows that the lion is observant but to tie together his story and the wisteria trees he noticed... It's a bit too thoughtful.

The pomchi can’t stop looking at the ring, honestly. He looked at it, and turned it on his finger using his thumb until they got home. Koutarou greeted them, getting off the phone with one of his friends. Sakurai went upstairs to assumably put together their footage. Kuroko left to Kagami’s after thoroughly demanding that Furi gets some rest.

Kouta came up to him and fluffed the smaller’s hair. The taller then furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed him, until he eventually came across the ring. Kouki blushed and his brother smirked knowingly.

“Is someone giving my little bro gifts?”

The smaller clenched his fist to himself, hiding the ring.

“It was just a friend.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Oh? It’s someone I haven’t met then.” The older teased. Furi puffed his cheek out.

“Yeah, and you’re not gonna.”

“Is it a secret mate?” Kouta overly dramatized a gasp. Furi pushed past him to go upstairs.

“No, it’s not.”

Once upstairs, behind a shut door, he blushed more. _Stupid Kouta._

Ignoring what just transpired Kouki thought more. The brunette learned that Akashi is indeed kinder than he seems. Through their messages Furi knew this, but it is still weird to see. _I think I may have just gotten him on an off day when we first met? Could that be the case?_

All the miracles were a bit ‘testy’ before Seirin beat them, so Furi can forgive Akashi. The only thing he has trouble getting past is his scissor attack, and crushing aura. Talking to him so much makes the brunette feel better about him though. He seems more normal than he did in the past.

Kouki sat on his bed and spun the ring.  

_“I thought perhaps when you look at this ring, you will be reminded of happy memories.”_

Furi felt himself tear up a little, imagining the flower petals in the wind. Akashi was right. It is a bittersweet feeling. Kouki wiped his eyes and thought of his father’s blinding smile. Furihata cried himself to sleep, staring at the ring.

* * *

“Yo, Kouki, wanna fuck?” Furi looked up from filling out bills, to Haizaki who unceremoniously just walked in the house asking this.

“Someone 'awt to clean your mouth out with soap.” The brunette’s mom stated from the couch. The pomchi covered his mouth and laughed a little. _The stupid fuck._ Shougo realized he just said that in front of the lady of the house and apologized then came over to the island where Furi is writing. It’s funny how he’s always so rowdy but has always tried to be respectful to Kouki’s household. Key word ' _tried_.'

Haizaki sat down and grinned.

“So?” _He must be referencing to how heat week starts up in three days._ Furi and Haizaki’s heats always oddly synced up since they first started. It was weird since Kouki’s is irregular. Based off of that, Furi can tell that Shougo’s heat already started showing signs.

“Sure.” They both have a mutual ‘not more than friends but more than friends’ thing going on. Their close relationship together has more to do with not wanting to be alone versus wanting to be together. This is the reason that the lightseed didn’t think much about his answer.

Ever since Kouta went off to school, his father passed away, then all his friends got their own partners, Furi has been a little more than lonely. Which is one of the reasons he’s become a bit obsessed with being Pom.

“Cool.” And with that they decided to spend the week together. 

* * *

Later that evening Furi went into his cabinet to take some of his meds to keep his heat from coming early, and lining it up with the week off school. He picked up the jar expecting it to be heavier than it was. He furrowed his eyebrows. _I know I had more than this. I remember getting them with Kuroko._ He opened the jar and saw he does have enough to last about a week and a half.

A little confused he walked to Sakurai’s room and popped his head in. Once he did he saw the brunette doing some homework, but the panda looked at him at his arrival.

“Ryou, have you been taking these?” Furi held up his bottle. Sakurai looked confusedly at it and shook his head ‘no.’

“No, sorry.”

“Okay, thanks.” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows looking at it. _Maybe Shougo’s been taking them?_ After all, the snow leopard has early heats too. Or maybe he’s just overestimating how many it comes with.

 

Nonetheless, he took them until it was heat week then spent it with Shougo. He’s really missed the brute. Furi didn’t realize exactly how lonely he’s been until Haizaki came back. The brunette has an inkling to believe Shougo’s been lonely too.


	28. Heat on a drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of the start of a lot ahhh

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi felt he should at least start helping Midorima and Takao’s situation by telling his ‘father’ he can’t marry Shintarou. He called the older and scheduled a time he could come in and talk. As he always does, he knocked on the large wooden door that leads to the taller’s office and waited for an okay before letting himself in.

“Seijuurou.” The older signed a paper then looked up to match his gaze. A chill went down Akashi’s spine. This is the first time he is back, facing this man, after what he did last heat week. Ignoring the alarm bells in his head, the younger stood his ground.

“To not waste time, my purpose for wanting to be speak to you is to back out of my marriage with Midorima.” Akashi replied blankly.

“What is your reasoning?” The Akashi head replied.

“I simply do not wish to marry him.” There was a brief silence when Seijuurou’s reason was made clear.

“Very well.” _That was easy. Too easy._

“What are your conditions?” Akashi narrowed his gaze. The older smirked, which is never good.

“To make sure you are not just trying to get out of producing a suitable heir, start on hormone treatment.” Masaomi explained. _He was planning on this even if I didn’t ask him his conditions._ Akashi swallowed.

“Understood.” The younger replied. _This is for Shintarou and Kazunari._ “May I ask why I am starting now? I thought I was supposed to graduate before starting on this.”

Akashi’s sure the original agreement was to graduate then have a child. A child he is not planning on having.

“If you have no issues with sleeping around then I don’t see why you are not prepared to take care of a child. You are ahead of your studies anyways, I don’t see this getting in the way of your life.” _How could having a child not get in the way of my life?_

“I understand.” _There is no use fighting with this man who is always right._

“Good, I will make sure you are given your first dosage right away then.”

“And you will null the marriage.” Akashi added.

“Yes, and do not try to skirt your new duties, Seijuurou. I will make sure you take them.” A shiver racked the smaller’s body.

“I understand.”

“Good, now if that is all, be on your way.” Akashi nodded and left.

Almost immediately after leaving, he was given a bottle of pills. _He had been planning on this._ One a day he was told, so Akashi went along with it. After getting back to the dorms, Seijuurou opened up a message to Midorima and Takao.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: The marriage is no longer a problem. I’ve stopped it._

_Midorima Shintarou: Just like that?_

_Takao Kazunari: Thanks Akashi_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I had to make a compromise, but do not worry about it, it does not concern you two. You are now free to your own devices._

 

Akashi put his phone away and looked at the bottle. _... Hormone treatment._ No doubt he would be tricked or forced into taking them if he does not take them by himself. He sighed and took one out, swallowing it with some water.  _Just for now. I will do something about this._

* * *

“Sei-chan what do you want to do for the week.” Reo asked him in reference to the coming heat week.

Akashi’s been on his pills for only two days. Thankfully, no one can tell yet. He’s thrown up a few times since starting, and has had bad stomach pains but he’s been able to hide it so far. He knows he needs to have a solid plan. He's been going through options in his head. Akashi admits the only actual actions he's taken is nulling his marriage to Midorima, and continuously stashing away some cash. Fortunately, the Akashi head has not noticed.

“I can’t spend it with you and senpai.” Seijuurou has absolutely no idea what his ‘father’ would do if he found out the Akashi heir is still ‘sleeping around.’

“Oh, Sei-chan…” Reo sadly said.

“Ah, well, to be honest I need to tell you something.” _There’s also the fact I’m infatuated with Pom._ “This was not true when we slept together, but I’ve found someone I wish to make my mate, so it would not be fair to you two if we were to sleep together.”

Reo paused and Mayuzumi popped his head up from the book he was reading. Akashi knows he has Chihiro's attention now.

“Oh, that’s great Sei-chan!”

“What’s your plan?” Mayuzumi boldly asked, knowing his situation isn’t as simple as asking Pom out.

“I’ve been saving up money for a bit. If he deems it unacceptable, which he will, I’ll just have to leave.” Akashi explained. There was a moment of silence.

“If you need somewhere to go, you’re always welcome home, Sei-chan.” Reo pet a hand through cherry locks. Akashi smiled.

“I’m afraid you may be one of the first places he checks for me. For your own safety I cannot stay with you and senpai.” Seijuurou declined, thankful for the offer.

“But how will I know my Sei-chan is safe?” Mibuchi pouted. Akashi smiled uneasy, wordlessly answering his question. Reo gasped. “Chi-chan, how can you be so calm about this!?” The taller looked at the lounging beta. Akashi locked gazes with Mayuzumi for a second. There was a weird glint in the white haired man's eyes,  _h_ _e knows something._

“There’s not much we can do as of now.” Rakuzan's phantom plainly replied.

“Reo-nii, please do not worry too much if I suddenly disappear.” Saying it out loud sounded worse. However, Akashi’s sure he’s going to have to eventually run away unless the Akashi head decides to completely change personality.

“Sei-chan, that sou-”

“Akashi.” Mayuzumi cut his mate off. The heir looked at him to continue. “Stay safe this week.” Seijuurou blinked, almost heartwarmed.

“I am staying on his good side as of now. Please do not worry.” Akashi replied, trying to ease his partners.

“Alright, Sei-chan...but if you need anything you have to tell us.” Reo conceded, obviously still upset.

Akashi nodded then left their room to go to his own and puke again.

* * *

 

The week started. As to stay on Masaomi’s good side Akashi even spent it in his own room at the estate.

When his heat started he honestly couldn’t decide if this week or last heat week is worse. His hormones are going a bit crazy and his alpha is combating the pills, treating them as a foreign substance (which is what they are.) _It’s painful._

Akashi found himself crying nonstop, almost screaming from pain. He just started hormone treatment so he hadn’t thought it would affect him this much already. His inner alpha is wallowing, being told to act like an omega. His body doesn’t know what to do with itself. It's like a viper is in his veins, and he can't even begin to express the pain in his abdomen. 

While on heat, he stopped taking the pills, he couldn’t handle it. His body wouldn’t physically let him take them. His gag reflex became too strong, and anytime he even smelt the bottle for the pills, he felt he were going to throw up. He knows it's his body telling him a firm 'no.' So he stopped. However, when it was made apparent that he stopped taking them. A nameless figure, along with a few others came in and forced him to.

_There are cameras in here._

Seijuurou couldn’t handle it, he tore holes in all his blankets and sheets. Out of his mind, he attempted to fight when the figures came in (who he assumes are those alphas that originally tied him down) but he couldn’t match all of them, even when angered and cornered. Despite puking from the drugs, somehow it seems some of it still always got in his body. The pain worsened and he was forced to endure the pills.

 

Akashi doesn’t know what happened. He just knows he was in a lot of pain, then the next time he regained consciousness he was in a hospital.

 _My body hurts_.

A nurse came over and asked him things like his name, to which he replied to the best of his ability. While he mumbled out responses to her, he listened to the other two people conversing in the room. He's muddled, but knows he  _has_ to pick up as much information as possible. _Something feels rancid._

“It’s not easy for such a strong alpha to settle down, even for such a short period of time.” A doctor spoke to his ‘father’ in the room, ignoring Seijuurou's presence. “Might I suggest finding a strong alpha you tend to breed him with, he may unconsciously calm down if he knows there is a strong being to protect him.” _They are treating me like an animal._

“I’ll make haste in going through the offers then. What of the hormones?” The Akashi head asked. _There is no way this is legal._

“Since he vomits it in pill form, we can try a more direct method.” Akashi watched the doctor pick up a shot. Seijuurou’s eyes widened. Unconsciously he tried to move away, only to realize he is tied to this bed. _Not again. No, no, no._ He felt his body go into panic. While he tried to rip out of the bed, a sense of powerless hit him, and he gasped for breath in between his pain and franticness.

The doctor came forward. _He is not a real doctor._ He grabbed a mask and placed it over Seijuurou’s mouth. Akashi’s heart pulsed in his ears, running to his jaw and temple. Tears sprang forth and the doctor acted as if he is good, he ran a hand through cherry locks, trying to comfort the younger.

“Shh, breath.” The mask let a gas out.

Akashi doesn’t know what to do.

All he could do is gasp and try and rip free. He panicked and felt his consciousness slip as the doctor pushed the needle in his arm. A voice spoke to him then.

_Do not worry, fall asleep. I will get you out of this._

The voice was a comfort, and all Akashi could do is listen to it, not that he was given a choice because of the gas. Seijuurou suddenly felt at peace, despite all the chaos around him. He drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Masaomi so evil ahhhh


	29. Brother trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all basically had the same thing to say for last chapter (understandably) so I'm just gonna answer here haha  
> Umn, I apologize, I know it was a bit extreme - but believe it or not Masaomi's going to have actual reasoning behind his actions (which will be revealed much later on~) he's still horrible right now, but all the guys in this that are like 'bad guys' are a bit grey in the aspect they're not pure evil (I think the only ones that are 'evil' were Sakurai's parents) So I hope it didn't turn too many people off ahhh//
> 
> A lot of this chapter is like 'world building' (I know this fic is already pretty long for that but yeah) there's also a lot of drama ahhaha

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Heat week ended, and Furi along with everyone else went back to school.

“Dude, do you have a mate!?” Kawahara immediately asked him. “You freaking wreak of someone’s scent!” _Thank you for shouting this to the entire world._

Fukuda looked over and agreed, but not as dramatic as the other.

“We’re not mates.” Furi embarrassedly answered. He should’ve seen this coming though. “More like friends with benefits.” Kouki added, unsure if that or saying he has a mate will be worse. His two friends paused.

“I didn’t know you’re like that, Furi.” Fukuda answered.

“Why should I spend it alone, if I don’t have to.” _I’m lonely._ The brunette pouted. It’s not like he spent it with a stranger.

“My sweet baby omega buddy has a fuckbuddy!?” Kawa shouted a little too loud. Fukuda made a face at him.

“We’re at school, can you stop shouting.” The beta plainly replied.

“But this is crazy!”

Furi rolled his eyes but smirked, and left to class.

Coming back from heat week is always a bit of an _event._ People find out who’s secretly with who (unless they cover the scent) and a lot of gossip spreads. Kouki’s not a very popular person, but even he got a few looks. He didn’t particular mind, oddly enough. He’s not ashamed of sleeping with Shougo, they’ve always had each other’s back. Although, it is a _little_ embarrassing. Fortunately, nobody knows Haizaki's scent here, so to classmates it is just a foreign scent.

He was headed to practice when he was cornered.

“You open to sleepin’ ‘round?” An alpha leered at him. He has two beta friends with him with equally as condescending smirks.

“No.” Furi shifted his gaze.

Normally people should take it as a sign that says ‘back off’ when someone smells like another. However, there are times the opposite occurs, and people see it as a challenge. Especially for someone like Furi who normally doesn’t smell like anyone else. Plus, it is a foreign scent, people seem to put two and two together that if it’s a new foreign scent it is usually a one time thing. It turns into a territory battle. So even though Kouki’s flew under the radar until now, he’s asking for attention being doused in an alpha’s smell. _I didn’t even think to grab Shougo’s jacket or anything as a deterrent…_

Furihata cringed, inwardly. He should’ve thought ahead.

“Really? Actin’ coy with that smell.” The alpha leaned forward sniffing. “Bet I could cover it.”

A shiver went down Furi’s spine.

“I-I’m n-not interested…” He answered, looking for a way around. The betas are blocking the path though. _Why do I always end up getting in trouble?_

“Hmm..?” The taller leaned over and placed a finger under Kouki’s jaw. The brunette naturally looked down on instinct, but realized what he did and looked up glaring. “Up close, you actually don’t look that bad.” A growl rumbled from the back of his throat. “Huh. I think I’ll take the challenge.”

Before Furi could react the alpha hiked his knee up to hit the smaller in the stomach. Shocked, Kouki gasped and felt a squeak erupt from his mouth. He wrapped his arm around his mid section, and glanced up at the other. The taller gripped brunette strands, and yanked his head up to look at him. Furi watched the larger blink, his pupils switched to slits and he licked his lips.

Taking the split second the other took to look at him, Kouki sharpened his claws and dug them in the alpha’s wrist, then using the leverage it gave him, he duck out of the other’s grasp, somehow managing to escape. However, one of the betas was able to grab his arm with sharpened claws. Furi kept going fueled by adrenaline which caused scrapes to run down his arm.

He ignored the pain in his stomach and arm and got out of the situation. Fortunately, if there’s something he’s gotten good at over the years, it’s running away.

He made it to the gym, where he was originally headed. Once he got in the door, only then did he stop. He squeaked in breaths, and glanced around. His heart hammered against his chest and his breaths came out labored. Behind pain Furihata could see Riko and Alex, who just so happened to be attending today, run up to him. _Everyone else must be in the changing room._

He held his stomach with one arm and let the other hang loose. _It hurts to breath._ The two girls lead him to the bench, taking in his appearance. _Why am I always causing trouble?_

He focused on getting air in his lungs, while he felt Riko start to wrap his arm. Glancing at it he realized it’s dripping blood. _Oops._

“Who did this?” Coach asked obviously pissed.

“U-hh- so-” _It hurts a lot._

“Nope, you’re not talking right now. Focus on breathing Furi-chan.” Alex cut him off. All he could do is listen. The older pushed his head down, gently to hopefully open his airways and make him focus as to help him breath. His stomach and chest screamed in pain at the movement, but he held it. He felt the two girls put a hand on him, trying to calm him down.

Soon enough he heard his teammates come from out of the dressing room, their laughs abruptly stopping, then them coming up.

“What happened?” Teppei asked, getting down on ground level. Furi could feel different senses coming from everyone, ranging from anger to concern and comfort. He specifically could hear Kuroko (oddly) run back to the changing room. Kagami asking him what he’s doing, getting no response. The phantom came back, shoving past everyone.

The brunette squeaked in breaths until Kuroko held up an inhaler to him. _Where did he get this from?_

Nonetheless, he took it and calmed himself down.

“I got an emergency one, in case you didn’t have your bag with you.” Kuroko explained to him.

There was some back and forth in which Riko got annoyed he never told her he needs one. It was more of him listening since he couldn’t really respond at the moment.

When he calmed down enough Alex grabbed his arm he had around his stomach and part of his chest.

“Your stomach too.” The blonde said. Furi fidgeted. She narrowed her gaze and lifted part of his shirt up to see. “Jesus, Taiga get some ice.”

“Who did this?” Hyuuga ground out, smiling uneasily and gritting his teeth.

“U-um, I d-don’t know.” He didn’t recognize the guys, so for once Furi can’t feel bad about lying. Captain looked a bit peeved, but didn’t press anymore.

Kagami handed over ice, also looking a bit annoyed. Furi took it with a thanks and held it to his bruised stomach.

They then debated whether to get a nurse or not, to which Kouki adamantly refused. It’s not _that_ bad, he’ll just make sure to wear Haizaki’s jacket tomorrow to hopefully deter those guys.

_It hurts a lot but I’ve been through worse._

“Go home, Furi.” Riko sighed. For once Furi didn’t feel like fighting. He nodded. Kawahara and Fukuda came to his side.

“I’m fine, you guys stay.” Kouki strained a smile. The two looked at each other, then back at him.

“You’re really killing us, Furi.” Fukuda said as Kawa nodded. The omega paused.

“Sorry, but it’s really fine.” Kouki put on a brave face, which didn’t seem to help his situation. _Sorry guys, but I can't be a bother._ Alex sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got it guys. Just come by after practice.” She grinned widely. Everyone got the idea not to fight her on it, so they reluctantly let it go.

Once out of the gym, Furi took a breath and walked with Alex to get his bag.

“You’ve really got some bad luck.” She commented.

“Uh-huh.” A bit unamused, the brunette replied. _That came out bad._ “But, i-it’s okay, I have my family so…” He added not wanting to sound like a sour puss.

Alex suddenly grabbed him in a small headlock, being careful.

“Aw, so cute!” She laughed.

They went back and forth a little, making their way to his house. Talking and breathing really hurt and he felt his breath stutter a lot so he tried to only breath in small puffs.

When his house got in sight, he saw two of his neighbors out talking to each other. The moment they noticed him they came up.

“Kouki! There’s been an accident!” They looked a little frantic. Kouki swallowed. _Seriously? When will it end?_ He felt Alex grip his arm, and keep him level.

“We don’t know what happened but an ambulance just left your house.”

“M-mom might of relapsed…” He mumbled.

“No, we saw her, she was frantic but okay. I think it was Koutarou.”

Furi widened his gaze slightly. _Kouta? But he’s been okay, right? Wait, it’s a weekday._ Koutarou’s normally not even at the house of weekdays, if he was there was probably an issue…

“O-okay, thank you for telling me… I guess… I’ll head to the hospital then.” He said not quite catching up to what’s happening.

“I’ll be with you, Furi-chan.” Alex said next to him. Kouki nodded and walked towards his house.

_Why, why, why…_

Too hurt and emotionally muddled, instead of freaking out he stayed a monotonous energy. He feels a bit numb and still confused even though he understands what his neighbors said. Too many things are happening at once, in too close succession.  _Maybe Alex was on to something, maybe I'm cursed or something..._

The door is unlocked, which Kouki kind of expected. Once he got in Amaterasu barked hopping around, trying to tell him what happened. Kouki got down on his knees, and pet her.

“I know girl, we’re gonna check on him now, so don’t worry I’ll come back with them.” He took a breath. “I need you to guard the house while I’m gone, ‘kay?” She barked. “Thanks, Asu-Asu.” He kissed her head and stood up. Alex looked on a bit upset.

Furi then turned to Alex.

“I’m just gonna go get a bag of his clothes and a few things we might need…”

She nodded, so he did that.

He went up to Sakurai’s room, that he knows still has some stuff of Kouta’s. He grabbed some clothes, a hair and toothbrush and some tissues. Before going downstairs he grabbed Haizaki’s jacket out of his own room and put it on, as a source of comfort.

When he went back down Alex seemed to be looking at something on the ground while thinking, so Furi followed her line of view, seeing it was Koutarou’s phone. A crack ran down the screen. The sight made nausea roll up his throat but he swallowed it down and picked the phone up.

“Okay, let’s go.” He said and waited for a cab. Alex had apparently called it while he was upstairs. Furi’s thankful for the thoughtfulness.

 

They made it to the hospital and found the wing Koutarou is in, which is off limits. The staff told them where the waiting room is though, so they headed there. Once in, it was clear this is where people who just ran in, in some sort of emergency are waiting. Everybody looked exceedingly uneasy. Furi ignored the panic under his skin, in favor of not freaking out before even knowing what happened.

He saw his mom sitting in a chair with no one around her, it was sad. Furi’s glad he left early now. He came up to her, and the moment she noticed him she held out her arms for a hug, tearing up. Kouki kneeled on the ground in front of her, hugged her, and tried to calm her down.

Eventually, she pulled back. She wiped away some silent tears.

“I don’t know what happened...he stayed home saying he wasn’t feeling well. I could tell he wasn’t, he was sort of out of it.” She sniffed. “So I told him to get some rest, and he did but eventually he came downstairs… l-looking, he was stumbling and mumbling n-nonsense.” New tears sprang up at the memory and she wiped them away. Furi grabbed some of the tissues out of his bag, handing them to her, which she accepted. She breathed for a second.

“He said he messed up and apologized and… I just said it was okay, he was going on trying to talk but kept slurring. I t-told him to sit down, because his legs seemed to buckle and Terasu started barking. H-he just tried to hold himself up on the counter but p-passed out. I d-on’t. I don’t know w-what happened. And he wouldn’t wake up so I just, I got panicked and called 911.” She explained, crying.

Kouki took in all that she said. _We’re at the hospital, he’ll be okay. It’s fine._

Furi sat up, ignoring the pain in his midsection and sat next to her. Alex on his side.

“Mom, it’s okay, you got him here. It’ll be fine, they’re taking care of him right now. Everything’s going to be okay.” The brunette tried to reassure her while keeping his breaths small. It came out as him taking extra puffs of air. He’s breathless.

“I know but you’re my boys, I can’t deal with any-anyone else-”

“Mom.” Furi knows she’s thinking about dad now. “Kouta will be okay. He’s strong, captain of the rugby team. His friends even make sure he’s eating and stuff, he has a strong body.” Kouki looked down at his ring on some sort of impulse. _She needs a distraction._ He smiled a little and showed it to her.

She did a little gasp.

“Who gave you that honey?”

“A friend.” Furi took it off so she could look at all the details. She turned it, looking at intricate lines. “He gave it to me after dad passed away.” It still feels awful to mention the eldest, especially in front of his mother. “He told me a story about flower petals blowing means souls are in heaven.”

“... And he chose wisteria?” She handed the ring back, calming down.

“He found out the park near us has wisteria trees so he said I should only be reminded of good memories when I see them…” Embarrassed, the brunette put the ring back on. His mother paused for a second then started to laugh a little. Completely doing a one eighty mood wise.

“It’s just, someone I used to know told the same story, and the reason we moved in our house was because of those trees.” _It’s probably an old folktale thing then._

“Why did we choose a house based off of the trees?” Furi breathed out carefully. Alex listened and wrapped him in a hug from his side.

“It’s...a silly reason. Your father said if we had a girl he could take a beautiful photo of her there.”

Furi paused. _That is so him._

“I said it didn’t matter the gender. But then I had Koutarou, and he was just…” She started giggling. “The complete opposite of what we expected. He was rowdy and didn’t want to sit down for pictures. Your father couldn’t even imagine taking a nice picture of him at the park.”

Furi does remember as a child, Koutarou refused to sit still. He was friendly and got along with everyone but he was also the kid that would play with fake swords and liked to break things. He’s still sort of like that, but at least now he’ll take a single picture without being too annoyed.

“Sounds like Taiga.” Alex cut in with her own chuckle. Her mom paused then laughed too.

“Kagami-chan, is similar in ways to Koutarou, isn’t he…” _They both can be hotheads._ “But then I had you Kouki, and you were an angel child. Always polite and quiet, when you weren’t crying.” Furi huffed at the end part.

“And that’s more like Tatsuya.” Alex added. Suddenly it made sense why Alex got attached to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met him?” His mom asked.

“He’s out at Yosen." Alex seemed to think of something then smiled. "You know, he had an accident when he was little. It scared me half to death, but he just kept saying it was fine.” She hummed. _I think Kagami mentioned that once._ “Kind of reminds me of you brothers.” She smirked at Furi. “I think Koutarou will be fine.”

“Thank you, Alex-chan.” Kouki’s mom smiled. The blonde smiled back.

“And now, I don’t mean to worry you Ma’am, but Furi-chan since we’re here anyways, I want you to get your chest checked out.” Kouki blinked not expecting the change of subject. “And get a new bandage.” She pointedly looked at his arm where red showed through.

“Kouki!” His mom gasped and made him show his arm to her. He kept his other wrapped around his stomach. “Excuse me, miss.” She slightly called out to the secretary. “May I have some bandages for this.” A bit embarrassed, Furi shifted his gaze when his mom slightly lifted his arm.

The lady behind the desk looked a little shocked but called on a phone for a nurse to come with antiseptic and bandages.

“I’ll get it rebandaged but don’t worry about my stomach.” Kouki pouted still embarrassed by the attention.

“No can do. I saw it and it looks like you might’ve broken something.” Alex simply stated.

The oldest narrowed her eyes at him. Furi sheepishly looked away. _It’s probably fine, just bruised pretty bad._

“Can we wait until they announce something about Kouta first?” He compromised, to which they conceded.

A nurse came by and took him to a sink to wash his arm off. Alex stayed with his mom after Furi gave her a glance with a nod, to which she understood.

They washed his arm off which ended up showing deep scrapes running down it. Furi actually had been to occupied by the situation and pain in his stomach to realize how bad his arm is. Once the injury was out in the open, the nurse refused to let him get away with just bandages. So she ended up actually stitching the deeper parts. By the time that was done along with cleaning it and bandaging it, it had been much longer than he originally anticipated.

He came back, both Alex and his mom looked up at his arrival. They obviously had been a bit curious why it took so long.

“Did they make you get your stomach checked out?” Alex asked. _I didn’t even tell them about that…_

“Um, n-no, I got stitches.” He breathed out looking to the side. Furi then took a seat next to his mom again. The two girls sighed as if they had expected that. His mom then took his hand, Kouki matched her gaze.

“They’re trying to stabilize him, they’ve gotten to a point that he’s mainly stable, but need to watch over him…” _ICU then._ She took a breath looking upset. “He… He overdosed…”

_Overdose._

_Drugs... My missing pills. Oh my god._ A huge sense of guilt hit him at that.

“I-I should-should’ve known.” Furi felt himself tear up. _I should’ve thought more of it. Should’ve asked him. I could’ve stopped this._

The brunette covered his eyes.  _Oh no... I could've..._

“Kouki, it’s not your fault. I should’ve known considering he didn’t come back for any heat weeks. I just thought he was with someone…" His mom tried to console him, but all Furi feels is guilt. "Kouki, honey-” The older wrapped him in a hug. He felt himself start crying. “-it’s no ones fault. He’s having some imbalances from skipping so many heats. But he’ll be okay.”

“...N-no, I-I not-ticed my pills were g-gone, I e-even asked Ryou. I-I didn’t e-even th-think K-Kouta w-would...why would he..?” Furi gasped. His chest hurt more at the movement but he ignored it to the best of his abilities.

“I don’t know honey, but he deals with things differently, you know that. We’ll ask him why when we see him, okay?”

“W-when can we?”

“Right now.” His mom easily answered.

“Huh?” He asked looking up.

“It’s a no alpha zone since-” Alex waved a hand. “-hormones. She wanted to wait for you, once they said he’s okay.” _So Alex has to stay._

“Alex…” Furi started and she gave a big grin.

“Don’t worry, you two go. I’ll greet lil Ryou-chan and that jerk.” _Haizaki. They must’ve called them._

“Thanks.” Grateful, he replied.

With that Kouki helped his mom to the sectioned off area. He ignored his own pain in favor of keeping his mom upright and seeing his brother. Once in the area they had to wear doctor’s masks, which Furi is thankful for. Even if they don’t help that much, given he’s a dog and dogs have a great sense of smell. He could smell an influx of hormones even though all the patients are in their own insulated rooms. Furi doesn’t remember ever going through the heat issue related section of the hospital. As much as they tried to keep things insulated, it is a bit overwhelming.

They travelled to his brother's room, which one of the workers had to unlock for them. Once in, Furi saw Koutarou in an inclined bed a bit curled up. His tail and ears out and a flush on his face, and attached to an IV. It isn’t anything Kouki ever imagined seeing, as his brother always seemed so strong to him. Then again he never thought his life would turn out this way.

“H-hey, sorry ‘bout that.” Kouta smirked a bit breathless. Furi wants to punch him. Kouki helped his mom into a chair, then stood besides her. Standing doesn’t hurt his stomach as much once he gets in one position. Kouki watched his mom wordlessly, push his brother’s bangs back trying to comfort him.

“How could you…” Furi started asking, upset. He doesn’t want to say ‘how could you’ but he honestly doesn’t know how else to ask. Besides, it is how he’s feeling. Through everything he doesn’t exactly get why Koutarou would do this. Even if it ends up being an addiction thing. _Kouta isn’t this selfish…_

“It’s...it’s gonna be a lame reason compared to ev’rthing…” He answered trying to breath. They gave him time. “Uh-” He laughed awkwardly. “Please don’t punch me now. You can as much as you want later, Kouki. But…” He kept taking extra breaths ( _is this what I sound like to other people?_ ) “It’ss really h-hard being popular.” _Yeah, that does sound like a shitty thing to say._ Nonetheless, Furi let him continue.

“Being, an omega captain, k-kinda grabs lotta attention, you know?” He tried to laugh again. It looked strained. The oldest pet Kouta's ears. Kouki can’t remember the last time he saw his brother’s canine appendages.

“I don’t… I don’t think people are really my friends. P-people are nice but then it turns out ev’ryone is h-having a challenge to see who can get me to sleep with them.” Kouki's breath paused, not expecting that. “D-dogs are just fucktoys, you know? But, I don’t sleep ‘round. P-people thought it was cute. ‘Popular puppy won’t spend heat with a big alpha.’ Big headlines in school…” He caught his breath. Furi’s mom grabbed a water bottle he had near the bed, and helped him drink some. After a moment he continued.

“I h-had people be friends with me long time, then when I ref-fused to spend the week w-with them they’d bug out. Thought I owed it to ‘em? People are touchy.”

Kouki swallowed. He had no idea this was such a big problem for Koutarou. The older never once mentioned it. He always seemed popular and people liked him, he saw friends a lot. The younger doesn’t know what to think about that anymore.

“I-I ‘most slept with a buddy. Bef-fore we did, he said he won. Tha's when I f-found out ‘bout this...competition. S-so I left, got away. He got mad.” Koutarou sighed. “I didn’t want that ta h-happen ‘gain so I s-started tryin’ pills...to push b-back my heat. Try an’ make myself less ‘enticing’ an’ not let myself get carried ‘way ‘gain, thinkin' people cared...s-sorta got outta hand. D-didn’t really work. People thought it was cute, I tried so hard. M-made the contest worse…” Koutarou looked away. “Funny how an’thing an omega does can be labelled as cute. S-some of th-e lightseeds felt bad for me - overheard ‘em gossip time to time. Some other seeds too, said things like they’re disgracin’ the alpha name. B-but I couldn’t r-really trust anyone… I thought, I thought if I pushed back long ‘nough they’d give up...guess that didn’ work out either.” He finished.

_I didn’t know._

Given all of this information… Furi doesn’t know what to do with it.

Kouki noticed his mom trying to comfort his brother, but the youngest doesn’t know what to do. He feels guilty for getting annoyed at the other, for yelling at him that one night then scaring him half to death.

“I’m sorry.” It’s all he could think to say. Koutarou looked up at him and grinned a little.

“You got nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout.”

Furihata felt tears roll down his cheek.

* * *

An hour later and he found out he does in fact have a broken rib, along with bad bruises. His family got mad he didn’t mention how much pain he was in, but Kouki couldn’t find it in himself to care. Koutarou gave him an overdue scent marker. He made a joke about the bandana being thoroughly drenched in his scent given his condition. It was a bad joke, but Furi grinned.

Some of their friends came to visit, but were turned away since the ICU hormone section is family only. However, they came more as support anyways.

The doctors gave an ugly announcement that without an alpha’s pheromones Koutarou won’t get better. They said the dog inside him has to be combated back. Apparently, Kouta snapped at a few nurses before and had to have one hand tied up, just in case. He was always fine when Kouki, Ryou or their mom came to visit. However, they were told that he’s only like that when calm.

They were given a weird option of trying to put him on pills of man-made pheromones that are supposed to replicate an alphas or to find an alpha he’s comfortable around to stay with him. Furi knew that meant sleep with him, and it is the most embarrassing and odd situation Kouta has gotten himself in. Kouki and his mom aren’t sure what to do.

Given his reason for being admitted is overdose they were excessively pushed to not pick the chemical option. However, the reason behind his overdose pushed them to not pick the other option. They talked to his nurse and she said since he’s a dog they could put him with a sick snake’s eye. It was a realistic but scary option to them. On a factual level that would be beneficial for both parties. Dogs have a higher body temperature while snake’s eyes have a lower one. When a snake’s eye gets sick or cold it could cause them to go too low which is extremely dangerous for them, and is easily fatal. Thus, a lot of the time dogs and snake’s eyes are perfect matches since they meld so well together. The nurse told them it’s even profitable for them, considering dogs are always needed to heat reptiles and amphibians.

... But, to put Kouta with a stranger feels so wrong.

* * *

Somehow it got leaked to Kouta’s school that he’s hospitalized. And soon enough someone came to visit and they found out why and the situation around it.

College students soon started coming trying to insist to them they’re his real friends and want to ‘help’ him. Kouki refused to let them bother his mom or Ryou given his past, so he turned everyone away. It became ridiculous extremely fast. Even _teachers_ insisted on helping. _That has to be illegal._ Furihata was given a taste of how obnoxious his brother’s life was, and he could understand why he ended up in the hospital.

Only a few members of their friends knew the situation too. This included Alex, Kagami, Kuroko, Riko and her dad, Fukuda, Kawahara, Haizaki (but he’s considered family,) Momoi and Aomine. All of them gave different insight and turned people away.

“The fuck, I didn’t think he was this popular…” Shougo grumbled after forcibly pushing a group of three away.

In times like this Furi is glad to have alpha friends who are a bit more intimidating. Not that the hospital will let anyone in without consent, but it helps get rid of people faster. Although, Kouki has snapped at a few people.

The only good thing about this situation is that since they’re all given the same goal, Haizaki is on better terms with everyone (besides Aomine, but Furi’s pretty sure those two will never get along.)

The worst was when people came in and genuinely did seem like they’re friends with Koutarou. Furi felt a tiny guilty turning them away, but that seems to just be him because Haizaki is quick to bite back.

A few days like this passed and they decided to try the pill. Koutarou didn’t have an addiction problem moreover a life problem. However, only a day later and it was proven the older’s body couldn’t handle the foreign substance. The doctor’s warned them that it only sometimes works, but they had been hoping it would.

Furi felt bad keeping his brother in this state. He knows Kouta feels worse than he lets on, him having to be shackled by one arm is proof enough. Furihata knows he has to come to some solution soon enough. The snake’s eye option sounds better every passing day, but he would feel horrible ‘sending’ the other off that way.

“For god’s sake, I’ll sleep with him!” Alex spouted after pushing someone out. Everyone paused. _Is she serious?_ “Yes, I’m serious.” Kouki covered his mouth thinking he asked that outloud for a second. The blonde sighed and walked up.

“It’s not like I’m gonna up and leave right after either.” She furrowed her eyebrows.

Kouki’s at a loss. He blinked and exchanged a glance with Kuroko, who decided to join him today.

“Don’t look like that.” She huffed. “I know him, he’s a nice guy. I’m not tryin’ to take advantage of him and you guys know me. Plus he isn’t an eyesore.”

_…_

_I don’t think it’s right of me to choose who Kouta sleeps with._

Furi can’t very well ask either. Koutarou became more lucid after the initial day he told his story. He barely recognizes people now. The doctors just said it’s because his omega is becoming more greedy and aware of how it’s been neglected.

“U-um, um. Kuroko, you answer.” Furi threw the statement onto his friend.

“I don’t think it’s my place. You are his brother, not me.” Tetsuya replied and looked at him.  _Ahhh..._

“Is that…is that really okay with you, Alex?” Furi started a new approach.

“Yeah, besides he’s cute.” She grinned. _How is she not embarrassed?_

She always did like girls or ‘cute’ guys anyways. Too Kouki, his brother was always manly but that might stem from him being younger and smaller.

“U-um…” Furi blinked.

_What could go wrong? What if their relationship becomes strained after this? But those two have pretty easygoing personalities… What if Kouta gets mad at me afterwards? ...He probably won’t…_

“O-okay.” It’s awkward but he at least knows and trusts Alex.

They told his mom, which Furi was scared over her possible reaction. However, she just looked relieved.

...And thus, Furi gave his brother off to Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't notice when I was writing this but all the bad things always happen in hoards - it wasn't actually on purpose, I just had a bullet point list of things to happen and it sort of happened / sorry for that ;;
> 
> Anyways, I ship Alex and Kouta haahah


	30. Something's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this too because I want to get the bad things over with omgh ;; (this chapter's not that bad, I promise)

_ <<Takao’s PoV>> _

“Shintarou, did you do something?” Midorima’s dad asked his son.

Takao perked up from his place in his mate’s bedroom. He can hear Shin-chan’s parents talking to his mate in the living room. _I’m not supposed to hear this._ Midorima's parents don't even know that Kazunari is over right now (or that he slept over for that matter.) 

The hawk then heard tiny footsteps thump down the hall towards him, and finally coming in the room then shutting the door. Midorima’s baby sister, Hanako, climbed up to him on the bed, and snuggled into him.

“They’re gonna argue.” She pouted and gripped his shirt.

As far as his mate’s parents know, Takao is just a close friend and basketball partner. However, Kazunari’s pretty sure that Hanako figured them out. To be fair, she’s home more often than the eldests. Thus, has seen Shintarou and Takao together more often. The beta adores Hanako like his own sister.

Takao hugged her and went to cover her ears while doing so, but she patted his arm away.

“I know what they fight about…” She mumbled. Takao feels he should still cover her ears, but he knows if he were her, he would want to hear. _Besides I’m listening in aren’t I?_ So he just hugged her close and stayed quiet, listening in.

“-Then why did Masaomi cancel our arrangement?”

Takao cringed. He feels the need to protect his mate but also wants to hear if Midorima will finally stand up to the older.

“I’m sure he gave you a suitable response.” He heard his mate plainly reply, but the beta knows he’s upset.

“He told us his son asked to cut it off.”

“Sweetie, calm down.” Midorima’s mom spoke up. “I’m upset too, but let’s be diplomatic.”

Takao could hear the oldest take a breath.

“Go apologize to Seijuurou.”

“I did nothing wrong. We both had our reasons for calling it off. We are not on bad terms.” His alpha replied.

“And what are these reasons?”

“Honey, think of the positives, they are still friends.” The lady of the house mediated, hearing her husband start to get annoyed again.

“...We did not wish to marry each other. We believe we are better off as friends.” Takao could tell Midorima is starting to have trouble with his responses.

“Masaomi’s son is about business. He would not call something like this off unless he had a reason more than he simply did not want to.” _They obviously do not know Akashi then._

“That’s not true. Akashi is not like his father.” There was a bit of bite in that statement and Takao has reason to believe there is further to that statement than he said.

The beta felt Hanako shake in his arms.

“I don’t like Sei-nii’s daddy.” She looked tearful. Takao is reminded Akashi’s father is not someone to mess with.

“Honey, what’s your reason then?” Midorima’s mom spoke up.

“It’s the same. I don’t want to marry Akashi.” Takao wanted to add that he also has a mate, but he knows even standing this much ground is a lot for Shin-chan.

“Shintarou, do you understand what an honor it is to marry into the Akashi family? You and Seijuurou get along, and it is a business marriage. You do not _have_ to be the most loving of mates.”

_This is hard to listen to._

“Hun, I think you should talk things out with Seijuurou. I’m sure you two are just feeling a bit cold footed since you are now growing up.”

“We both are not changing our minds, Mother, Father.” Takao’s proud Midorima is still standing his ground. He could have just said 'yes' to get out of the argument just then.

“Honey, all I ask is that you don’t just cut this off. Give it more thought.” Despite the woman’s warm tone, Takao could sense a sharpness underlying her statement.

“We will not. Akashi did not even know we were birthmates until recently. He opposed the idea since finding out.”

“So, Seijuurou is just shocked-” His father spoke up, sounding relieved. “-son, I believe you just need to reassure him.”

Takao could feel Shintarou’s annoyance.

“That’s not it.” There was a pause. “I refuse to marry Akashi. You will have to respect this fact.”

Takao almost cheered for his boyfriend.

“...There is someone else isn’t there?” Midorima’s mom spoke up. Only silence came after that. Takao stiffened. _At least he didn’t deny it._

“Honey, can you work this partner in this marriage?” _What?_

“Shintarou, think of this family. Do not let a fling decide your future.” Midorima's father went back to sounding annoyed. Anger bubbled up in Kazunari. Hanako stiffened so he tried to calm himself down.

“ _He is not a fling._ ” Midorima snapped out a response, with a bit of venom in his voice. Fortunately, it seems not only Takao is mad over the older's statement.

“Hun, you and Seijuurou are so close. Can’t you work this out with your partner? I think Seijuurou will compromise if it’s for you.” _That he did._

“I told you from the start. Akashi also does not wish to marry me. This is non negotiable.” It seems Shin-chan has finally come to his senses that he needs to stand up to his parents. Takao's proud.

“Shintarou, I urge you to do whatever necessary to get this marriage back.” His father spoke firmly.

“I will not.” There was a long silence. Takao could feel an extremely uncomfortable feeling in the air. There was a few stomps towards the front door.

“Then you are not my son.” The oldest stated and there was a slam from the door shutting.

“Honey, don’t listen to him!” Midorima’s mom spoke up, rushing to the door, to follow her angry husband. There were a few shouts then Takao heard Shintarou come back towards his bedroom, the room they’re in.

Once Midorima came in, Takao locked gazes with him. They paused.

“My house?” Takao asked. He knows that his mate does not want to be home right now.

He’s never had Midorima over. He didn’t want his mate to worry over his living situation. However, Akashi changed his apartment. It is not even the same place anymore. 

Shintarou raked a hand through his hair looking trouble and nodded. He then grabbed a bag and started packing some things.

Takao noticed Hanako is crying silently. He wiped her eyes off.

“Hey, don’t worry we’ll be back. It’ll be okay.” He reassured her in a quiet voice.

“M-mama and daddy are-” She hiccuped. “-so mean!” She cried.

Takao hugged her and kissed her forehead. He then had an idea and ripped a piece of loose leaf paper off of a notebook nearby. Grabbing a loose pen he wrote down his phone number and handed it to the crying girl.

“Nako-chan. Nako-chan, listen this is important, okay?” He smiled and she looked up at him, sniffing. “That’s just for you. Don’t let anyone else see that, can you do that?” She nodded. “Whenever you wanna talk to me or big bro, you can call that number. But you gotta make sure your parents don’t see, okay?”

She blinked, and glanced at the paper, then with determined little brows nodded. Hanako has always been more mature than the rest of her age. She's smart like her brother, except she's also very good at socializing. The hawk's sure she'll be popular when she gets older.

Takao smiled. Midorima then came up, having had packed a bag. He got down on his knees and hugged Hanako.

“Don’t worry. We’re not leaving you, Hanako. What Takao said is true. If you want to talk to us just call that number. You know how to work the phone.” Midorima pulled back and gave a rare smile. Hanako nodded.

“I’m miss you big bro.”

“I’ll miss you too, but don’t worry this is not goodbye.”

Takao hugged the tiny girl from behind and kissed the side of her head.

“Yup, it’s a see you later!” He added, grinning.

Midorima then gave her his own forehead kiss and they left after two more hugs.

* * *

Takao held his mate’s hand the entire walk home. Once in the apartment, Midorima looked around curiously. Shikari came out from taking a shower a little shocked to see them.

“Oh? Shin-nii is here?” She smirked. The two’s sisters took it upon themselves to call their brothers’ significant other, their brother as well. Takao and Midorima are practically engaged anyways.

“He’s stayin’ for a bit. Hope you don’t mind Shika.” Takao smiled.

“As if.” She stuck her tongue out.

Takao got his mate settled in and told him that Akashi took a liking to his sister and decided he hated their old decorations, thus taking it upon himself to completely change the hawks’ apartment while he was gone. He could tell Midorima was slightly amused, but stayed pretty quiet. Kazunari doesn’t blame him.

“Kazunari.” A shudder went through Takao at the sound of his first name. He glanced at his mate, only to come face to face to the taller’s chest. Sighing, he took in his mate’s scent and let himself be pampered by the other. Midorima doesn’t show a lot of affection in public but he allows himself to in private, and when he does Takao’s reminded of why he loves the alpha.

They spent the night cuddled together. Takao was happy to finally not have to worry about being walked in on and have to hide suddenly. It seems Shintarou calmed down a lot as well. They slept in each other’s embrace that night.

* * *

 

“U-um, Kazu-nii?” A few days passed and Shikari came up to him holding an envelope. She looked concerned. Assuming it was a bill, Takao dried his hands on a washcloth, since he had been washing dishes. He then grabbed the envelope from his sister’s extended arm.

Only to find a wad of cash inside it.

A _large_ wad of cash.

Takao furrowed his eyebrows. He checked the envelope, seeing it had absolutely no comment on where it came from or who sent it.

“It was in our mail slot…” Shikari explained. Takao raked a hand through some of his hair.

“...Wrong slot?” He questioned.

“I don’t think someone would be careless with that, Kazu-nii.” _She has a point._

_The only one...the only one who would do this is... Akashi?_

Takao pulled out his phone and sent a text to Akashi. When a minute passed and he didn’t answer, the hawk dialed his number and waited.

_Ring ring ring...ring ring ring...ring-_

He called three times before giving up. It’s odd for the heir not to answer. Takao suddenly remembered something.

 

_"I had to make a compromise, but do not worry about it, it does not concern you two. You are now free to your own devices."_

 

That’s the last thing Akashi said to him...and it wasn’t even in person, it was through text.

“Hey, Shin-chan?” Takao called out. Midorima perked up from doing some homework. “Did Akashi ever mention what the compromise was that he had to make?”

Midorima furrowed his eyebrows thinking.

“I don’t believe so.”

The hawk looked back at the envelope, trying to think of a reason he would send this. _He would only do this if he knew he isn’t going to be able to send money for a long time._ Something close to fear rose up in Takao. _I have a bad feeling._ He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Shin-chan...when’s the last time you spoke to Akashi?” At all the questions Midorima got up and joined him and Shikari in the kitchen.

“When we called off the marriage...Takao, what is that?” _Uh oh._

He handed the envelope to Midorima.

“That could only be from him, right? I can’t think of any other person, Shin-chan.” Takao swallowed again. He doesn’t panic a lot but hearing all those awful things about the eldest Akashi, then not hearing from him for so long, and the nameless wad of cash, along with an ominous last text, does _not_ sound good.

“Takao, calm down. It’s okay, Akashi can hold his own. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“So you think it’s from him too?” Takao translated. Midorima looked a little uneasy.

“Yes. But this just shows he got this to you, so he’s okay.” Shintarou tried to calm him down. Takao breathed for a minute. What Midorima says is true, but he has a horrible feeling.

“I’m asking Kuroko.” Kazunari dialed the phantom member on his phone. Shikari and Midorima watched on. The tallest put an arm around him, in a comforting manner.

 

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Kuroko, when’s the last you’ve heard from Akashi?”

“ _... Maybe a week or so? Why, is something wrong?_ ” Takao took in a breath.

“Yeah, I think something’s wrong.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Midorima's parents aren't dirtbags, they're just a bit of drama for now~
> 
> Also next chapter is back to Akashi c;


	31. Helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just want to give a huge shout out to everyone reading this despite it being so rocky and *dramatic* - like there are definitely cute and fun moments in this fic, so bearing through the pain is worth it hahah  
> I really really appreciate everyones' support <3 it means more to me than I can explain
> 
> Anyways, without further ado I'll grant you the answer to some of your questions and concerns, it's Akashi's chapter ^^ ~

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

The next time Akashi became cognite of his surroundings, he was standing in the rain on the side of the street at night.

_...What happened?_

He looked around for some sort of landmark to know where he is. However, he quickly came to realize he has absolutely no idea. There’s a park to his right, one person is sitting on a swing that’s under a veranda, on their phone. Akashi couldn’t help but feel that is a bit odd, given it is what he assumes in the middle of the night and raining.

Seijuurou looked down at himself. He’s wearing unrecognizable clothes. A large black hoodie with the hood drawn up and loose grey jeans. No shoes, or anything else under the clothes from what he can feel.

_... What is going on?_

He feels exhausted, like he is about to pass out. In fact, he should probably find somewhere to do that. His vision is also swimming whenever he shifts his gaze and he just feels _sick._

_“Go over to that person.”_ A voice in his head told him.

Too exhausted to think he found himself doing as he is told.

He’s so tired his legs are dragging a bit, he even fell over at one point, which is possibly the first time he's ever fallen. His fall made the mystery person look up. They took a swig from a beer from the looks of it. Akashi got up, probably looking horrible.

“You drunk?” The person asked. Seijuurou noticed black about shoulder length hair under the person’s dark purple hoodie.

“Wher’ are we?” Instead of answering the person’s question, Akashi asked one of his own. It came out a bit slurred. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

“Yeah, you’re drunk.” The person looked at him then looked a little quizzical. The other got up and stepped forwards a bit. Akashi felt his vision sway at the movement of the male. “You’re Akashi?” _Thank god._

“M’hm.” Was the only way he could respond.

“Why do you smell like an omega?”

Akashi blinked slowly interpreting what he said. _Huh?_

“Goo’ question.” He answered and felt everything sway a bit too harsh. He lost his balance, and fell _again_.

“I lied, you’re not drunk.”

“‘F you help me out, I’ll ma’e it worth your while.” He tried to sit up.

“Jesus.” The person hefted him up from under his arms. He then situated Akashi on his back, to give him a piggyback ride.

“Don’ brin’ me to hospii’al.” _A hospital would be dangerous._ Seijuurou lolled his head against the person’s shoulder, feeling his body completely fail him. 

“You got it yah fraud lightseed. My house it is.”

At that Akashi passed out.

* * *

 

The next time Akashi woke up he felt much better. He blinked his eyes open to see he is in what looks to be an average teenager’s bedroom. It’s more gothic themed with dark posters and black colored furniture, but that doesn’t matter. He remembered his encounter with a black haired teenager as if it were a lucid dream. _Hopefully, he did not tell anyone._

He can remember everything up to the moment he passed out at the hospital by the hands of a bad doctor. _How did I get away?_

He remembers the voice as well. It must’ve been Bokushi, but he has no idea what he did in order to get out of the situation.

Nonetheless, Akashi tried to sit up. He feels much better, but is still taking things in a much slower pace than he normally does. His hand slipped and he fell back against the bed, before trying once more.

The person who saved him recognized the heir. Akashi is only filled with gratitude that he didn’t seem to tell anyone. Or the information was not leaked to the Akashi head, at the very least. No doubt the lion would not be in this room if Masaomi had been told.

Through trial and error, Seijuurou worked his way to a standing position then slowly made his way to the door, by leaning against furniture or the wall.  _I'm exhausted._ He took deep breaths and continued his trek. Once out of the room, he saw the room he had been in is the only area of the house that seems to be so darkly themed. He kept a shoulder and hand against the wall as he walked down a hallway towards what sounds like a television.

“Oh-” An older woman suddenly came up to him, “-you’re awake.” She has black sort of messy hair, downcast eyes, a cigarette in her mouth and dark eyeshadow.

She hooked an arm around his back, and under his armpit, leading them to the couch that she came from. _I don't sense danger from her._ The television in front of the couch that she helped him to is playing some drama, she grabbed the remote and turned the volume down.

“Don’t mind the sex on the screen. Guy can’t make up his mind, goin’ back to his old lover even though he’s married. You know regular soap opera shit.” She put the remote down and took her cigarette out to puff smoke. “So, what’s the story?” She asked and put her cigarette back in her mouth.

Akashi took in what she said even though it isn’t important. _She is a character._ He spoke to the best of his abilities despite his exhaustion.

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou-”

“Oh, yeah they’re lookin’ for you or somethin’.” She cut in. Akashi blinked. _It seems my disappearance has already been broadcasted._

“-I beg of you to not release information on my whereabouts.” He started. It feels horrible to be in such a low position that he must beg, but he will do it if comes down to it.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it-” The older woman waved a hand. “-I knew there was more to this case than they’re sayin’.” She measly replied. Akashi breathed in and bowed his head, uncharacteristically.

“Thank you, miss. It is greatly appreciated.”

“Got manners.” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, tell me what’s up.”

Akashi looked back at her again, trying to keep himself upright.

“I escaped a situation...somehow. I admit I have an empty spot in my memory. I passed out at a hospital and the next thing I remember is who I assume is your brother?” She suddenly burst out laughing. Akashi blinked a little shocked by the outburst.

“Aw, that’s sweet kid, but I’m Mako-chan’s mum.” _Mako-chan._

“Oh, you look so young.” She really does. She looks like she could be a college student if she wants. She smacked his arm.

“Aw, you’re a sweet talker, alright go on though.” She smiled.

“Well, your son then helped me out. I was near passing out on the street and he brought me back here. I am...truly grateful for what you and your son have done for me.” Akashi took a heavy breath. His body is screaming to rest, even though he just woke up. He ignored it in favor of figuring out what exactly is going on.

“So you’re abused then?” The older hummed, as if what she said weren't a big deal. _Or a surprise._ Akashi paused. “You said you escaped a situation. Sounds an awful lot like something bad happened. You were drugged too when Mako-chan brought you back, out like a light. Ah, I should probably find you some food and stuff, huh.” She explained her thoughts then trailed off.

“N-no, I-” He swallowed and realized what she said is true.  _... Abused...me? There's no other way to put it though..._  “-Oh, um. Yes, the Akashi head is not as kind as he lets on.” Everything that is happening is so out of his realm, he knows he is acting very uncharacteristic to himself.

She t’sked, and got up.

“Knew it, he’s too good lookin’ to be nice too.” The older said, knowing her prior thoughts were correct. Akashi blinked and looked at her. “You sit tight. I’ll find you somethin’.” She stated and left the room.

Seijuurou sort of blinked into space. It seems he got lucky. He looked around the room, it looks normal enough. A few darker elements he didn’t realize until now showed their face, such as some promiscuous sounding books along with a lot of wine and dark colored decorations in general. _Whose house is this?_ The person who found him sounded like he _knows_ Akashi, not just through media.

Only a minute passed and the older popped her head in the room.

“So I got day old chinese or chicken nuggets, no smiley fries, sorry.” She looked to the side. “Water or wine, that’s the only options.”

“...Water please, and whichever is easier.” He breathed out, still catching up to everything. She nodded and brought in a chinese container and water bottle, handing it to him. “Thank you. You’re very kind.” He’s feeling a bit lost. It’s as if he suddenly stepped into someone else’s life.

She clicked her tongue looking a bit annoyed, and sat back down.

“Shame, you’re a sweet kid.” She shook her head. Akashi smiled and heard a door open from behind him.

“I’ve arrived!”

Seijuurou turned to see the teenager who saved him last night. _Two nights ago? Three? How long has it been?_

Black hair framed a bored looking face with thick eyebrows and down cast eyes. _He’s familiar. And not only because he resembles his mother..._

“Oh, looky who woke up.” He smirked a little. Akashi got the impression it was supposed to sound condescending.

“Mako-chan, be nice. I like this one.” The oldest sort of reprimanded. The guy simply stuck his tongue out. _Oh._

“Hanamiya Makoto.” Akashi stated. The raven haired man actually looked shocked, but quickly morphed his expression into that of a smirk, and sat down on the couch next to the heir, a bit loosely.

“Aw, your highness remembers lil ole me.”

“You have remarkable skills, and are a good captain.” _Thank god it’s someone from basketball._

“Oo, keep going.” He looked over sultry.

“I can respect somebody who uses their head as much as you. Your strategize are thought out an-” Akashi continued, just going along with the other's conversation. He too tired to really think clearly. Hanamiya started laughing, probably catching onto the fact.

“You’re a good sweet talker, hun.” The older cut in again, with her own smile.

“It is only the truth.” Akashi blinked.  _I know Hanamiya's team has made it quite far in competitions, despite him having a poor reputation._  Hanamiya sighed, smirking.

“Alright, now mister strategist what is your plan?” _He already caught on to my situation? He really is smart._

“I suppose I will get out of your hair.” On instinct he went to pull out his wallet, only to find he does not have it. “I’ll send you money for your troubles-”

“Whoa, hun, slow down. I don’t think you can even stand, and you didn’t eat your slop yet. Besides, you’re in a bit of a bind aren’t ya? Just stick with me, I’ll keep you outta that asshole’s sight.” Once again the older cut him off. Akashi paused.

“I cannot. You are in danger every second I spend here.” _Who knows what that man will do when he finds the person who is hiding me?_

Both of the ravens next to him paused.

“Hun, if you’re that desperate I am definitely not letting you back out on your own.” Surprisingly, the older responded negatively. “Besides I told you, I don’t like that asshole, it is almost a mark of pride that you’re here, to me.”

“Hey, it looked like they were experimenting on you. I’m sadistic but not that bad.” Makoto added to his side.

Akashi looked between the two. _He should not look for me here…_ The heir’s overwhelmed by their kindness. Odd, he has heard some nasty things about Hanamiya before. Seijuurou bowed his head again.

“Thank you. I will reimburse th-”

“Cht. Stop that. Don’t worry ‘bout it. Your sweet talk's enough payment.” The older winked. Akashi raised his head.

“Surely, you cannot just allow me to-”

“Has nobody ever thrown you a bone in your entire life? Jesus.” Makoto cut him off. _I believe this constitutes as more than a bone._

The older just shook her head and suddenly gripped him in a hug.

“Besides you’re a cute kitty~” She smirked. _Kitty?_ Despite the odd language between the two, Akashi is heart-warmed.

“Do you remember what they were doing?” Makoto asked. Akashi paused.  _I have to tell them something as explanation if I am going to be hiding here._

“Masaomi has become obsessed with me continuing the Akashi line.” The heir started.  _There's no reason to lie._ “He wants me to be the one with child, since I hold Akashi blood.” _And the phoenix gene._ “He’s been forcing hormone treatment on me recently, despite my body’s inability to take it.”

“No wonder you smelt like an omega earlier.” Makoto narrowed his eyes.

“That’s disgusting. What grade are you in?” The oldest asked, sneering a bit.

“I am a second year.” Akashi admits it feels good to tell someone what has been happening. Hanamiya's mother made a bigger disgusted face at his answer.

“You’re a baby still. And an alpha male, you can’t force that shit…” She shook her head and shuddered. “Ew, ugh, that man grosses me out more now.” She sighed. “Well, you’re my baby now, so don’t worry ‘bout that monster.”

“The fuck…” Hanamiya muttered, thinking. “What’d you do to get away? They showed your hospital room on television. It’s become a mystery people are speculating about.” _They did that?_

“...I don’t remember. Last thing I remember is being tied up with a gas mask on my face and then I was in the street…I don’t even know where I got these clothes.” Akashi looked down at himself. Hanamiya snorted a bit seemingly wanting to laugh.

“Don’t you have a history of blackouts or something though?” Makoto then asked.  _How did he interpret my times as Bokushi as blackouts? He is smart._

“...Yes, if you know of that, I’m sure you can imagine what happened.” _I did something drastic._ Hanamiya hummed and his mom looked on wordlessly asking what they’re talking about.

“Akashi’s got a past of blacking out and becoming someone else entirely.” Hanamiya explained. _I was not aware this is common knowledge._ “From what I’ve gathered, you’re pretty dangerous when you do this..?” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow knowing he is correct.

“Yes.” Seijuurou closed his eyes, taking a breath.

“That’s sad…” The older responded. “That’s a defense mechanism.” She t’sked. “I’m glad it saved you this time though.” She sighed, then moved over and hugged him close again. Akashi is not used to so much physical contact from someone older. He accommodated to Reo, but that is about it.

“You’re not used to being touched are you?” She asked. Akashi wordlessly shook his head a bit stiff. He could see her mouth ‘sad’ to her son, who just shrugged.

“Here.” She pulled back and took his water bottle from out of his hand and put it next to the chinese container on the table. She then sat closer to him and grabbed him in a bigger hug, pulling his head to her collar bone, and flitting through his hair. A bit stiff, Seijuurou moved his gaze over to Hanamiya who just sort of smirked. Since she didn’t seem like she was going to stop anytime soon, he closed his eyes and listened to her start to purr. With it came a sense of comfort he hasn’t felt for a long time. He found his consciousness slip along with the dread of a threat constantly being at his heel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have a in between chapter that needs to be said for other characters to learn something before continuing with Akashi ahhh  
> I hope your hearts are put at ease now though hahah


	32. Helpful insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an insight as to how everyone else is seeing Akashi's disappearance, along with some background~  
> ((Also, I didn't feel like editing much so I apologize if this chapter moves super fast or something))

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Dating two miracles really made it apparently how frantic they’ve become. Ryou’s glad that Kouta’s stabilizing with the help of Alex. Kouki was so embarrassed over that, which sort of took over the embarrassment Sakurai would’ve felt, since the pomchi was so overly flustered. However, with that frantic mess over, a new one started.

It was made clear that nobody knows Akashi’s whereabouts.

Kuroko made frantic calls to all of the miracles after Takao apparently called him realizing something is wrong. He called Akashi’s teammates and they said the heir warned them he may disappear due to some issues regarding his father.

Sakurai’s not close to Akashi, barely has even talked to him, but that left a bad taste in his mouth. It may have to do with his own biological parents’ issues though. When Akashi first wrote them and mentioned his father, even then it made Ryou feel bad.  _But this..._ _it's a lot._

Soon enough, some things were broadcasted, which just made everyone even more shaken. The news showed pictures of the last room Akashi had been in, which just so happened to be a hospital room. That was the start of questions. The questions continued when they showed his room and it looked as if something had torn through and broken everything in it. Including steel bars on the bed. It looked as if a tornado had hit. A tornado with claws. It was clear the heir left through the window as well, as it was smashed through. Glass shards scattered the ground, along with some blood.

One of the other questions is that the room is apparently on the top floor...33 stories up.

_Akashi is a lion._

Is another point to be made. The markings in his room didn’t match that of a lion, nor can a lion jump out of a building that tall and survive. Yet, there are no signs of him hitting the ground at all.

It's question after question.

The news kept bashing the story in everyone’s heads as it gained tons of ratings due to its mystery. However, every time it was even mentioned, Sakurai felt Momoi and Aomine stiffen.

Sakurai was always told how _ridiculous_ Akashi is. How he can get out of any situation, is incredibly smart, can persuade people to do anything he wants...all the miracles seemed to believe that, until now.

They’re worried.

In turn their partners are, even basketball players that know of Akashi seem a bit awkward and concerned over the situation.

Something bothers Ryou a lot though.

There was an interview a news cast did with Akashi Masaomi.

Sakurai can see through a man who’s talking tongue and cheek. His father was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. And that is exactly what Ryou saw when Masaomi pleaded he just wants his son back.

People are sending him nice messages, wishes of well and fortune, but Sakurai sees right through him.

Ryou can only hope Akashi found somewhere safe to be.

 

Sakurai also noticed Kouki started to look and spin his ring more often now. He’s positive it’s because he’s thinking about Akashi, not his father. No one mentioned the ring when he was given it, but it was quickly made apparent that the heir has a thing for Ryou’s brother. He’s not blind, and the alpha didn’t seem to be hiding it too much either. Somehow knowing that the guy who went missing is also the one who cares about Kouki, makes this all the more worse.

Ryou’s had to comfort his own mates almost nonstop. Momoi looks like she wants to burst out crying all day and Sakurai didn’t even know Aomine cares as much as he does for Akashi. The brunette tried to lighten their moods, because he thinks that the fact no one’s heard from the heir may be a _good_ thing. It can mean he’s successfully escaping his father’s radar. Sakurai could relate it to his own situation of how he just ‘disappeared’ to Kouki’s and didn’t return.

When he said this, thankfully his mates did seem to think it’s plausible. Then something happened while they were at Daiki’s.

Aomine’s mom was watching the news reports on Akashi’s case biting her lip and thumping her leg. She’s been watching different ones all in a row.

“Ma, can you _please_ shut that off.” Aomine pleaded, knowing it’s just upsetting Momoi more.

The oldest just groaned.

“Daiki, I’m thinking.”

“If you’re on Akashi’s case _please_ be quiet about it.” Aomine answered. The older paused her leg thumps and looked at them, seemingly realizing something.

“You know him?” She asked. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m sayin’.” Aomine face palmed. She completely paused and shut the tv off. She finally realized how upset they are.

“Sorry. I have some questions though.”

“Ma, this isn’t an interrogation.” Daiki groaned.

“No, it’s okay Dai-chan.” Momoi spoke up from her upset state.

The oldest took a breath.

“Do any of you have proof of Akashi’s father being an asshole?” She furrowed her eyebrows, serious. They all paused.

“...I don’t think so.” Momoi spoke up a little apologetic. The older hummed.

“Ma, what are you trying to do?” Aomine asked.

“I’ve been trying to take down that prick from day one.” She heatedly responded. “He doesn’t deserve a child, fuckin’ piss me off.”

Sakurai looked at Momoi and Aomine for their reactions to see if they know something, but they just seem a bit shocked by her statement.

“Akashi Masaomi’s an asshole and I’ve been trying to sue him for at least a decade.” Aomine's mother continued.

Seeing as Momoi and Aomine are in shock, Sakurai spoke up for them.

“What did he do?” He asked.

She sighed, anger plainly written on her face.

“Okay…it started with your dad, Daiki.”

From what Sakurai’s gathered, Aomine’s dad passed away when he was pretty young. The three of them listened to her talk.

“He told me this story, so sorry for lack of detail. He was just on patrol one day, regular day. It wasn’t too busy and he was standing, you know just looking around.” She waved a hand. “And he heard someone behind him, from an alleyway, one of the ones that you gotta really squeeze in, to maybe fit if you’re small enough. So he turned around and your friend Akashi came out from it. He was like five or something. Real young. And your dad said he had blood all up his arms but he ran up to your dad and hugged his leg.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes and Momoi widened hers. _This is the first time this story is being told._

“Immediately, you father’s asking if he’s alright. Akashi points back and says he escaped. Your dad calls in backup and puts the kid in his car to take to the hospital, but your friend as a little kid just says it’s fine and told your father where to go, where he came from.

“Your dad was iffy but went along with it since the kid seemed fine. Akashi pointed out some regular looking house and said there are bad men in it. So long story short they check it out. He ended up being right, he pointed out some huge gang hideout back in the day.” She sighed. “There seemed to be a lot of torture going on it… Anyways, right after the kid points out everything that was important, he’s crying and overwhelmed. Your father gets him checked out, thankfully he only had bruises and scrapes. They were holding him ransom. But that questioned where all the blood came from. So your father asks him and he says he had to hurt a man to get away. Nobody knew how to respond. He was five. This was an entire gang.”

Aomine looked at Momoi for a second.

“That sounds like him.” The navy haired man simply stated.

“But he was five Dai-chan…”

“They asked him what he did but...it was pretty bad for a kid. Well, bad for an adult too.” The older cut in. Aomine and Momoi looked at her. “Shit, should I even be saying this?”

“Can’t back out now. Ma, we know Akashi. He can be a bit extreme.” Aomine replied, curious.  _... This is..._

The older scratched her head but conceded.

“Turns out he lured his captor over and ripped the guy’s fingers off…”

_…_

_… What?_

“He was upset about it though. Don’t get me wrong, he was crying and shaking but I say this because the police were so dumbstruck that a five year old would even _think_ to do that. Nonetheless, feel so cornered as to actually do it. His captor actually seemed terrified when the police caught him.” She breathed out. “I didn’t mean to say that as a means of calling your friend out. I meant it as he’s been through a lot. He was traumatized by that incident.”

Aomine and Momoi don’t seem to know how to reply.  _Akashi...it sounds like he's been through much more than he's told anyone._

“Anyways, your father was able to calm him down a bit. He asks him if tofu soup is okay since that’s what they had at the office, Akashi simply says, he didn’t know what it was. Can you imagine…this kid just tore threw a man and doesn’t know what tofu soup is…” Sakurai felt Aomine and Momoi stiffen and give a worried glance to each other.

“Tofu soup is Akashi-kun’s favorite…” Momoi stated.

“Yeah, they found that out pretty fast.” Aomine’s mom laughed. “So they call his mom, she ends up being in Britain for some conference but immediately is taking the fastest way home, and talks to her kid for a long while. After that, they call Masaomi.” The older narrows her eyes feeling annoyed. “The prick’s in Japan. And he straight up refuses to pick up Akashi. He says his son is fine, meanwhile, he was traumatized and had to rip someone’s fingers off to escape. _And_ he knew about the ransom and just stated his son could get out of the situation himself. He said if he couldn’t, then he’s not his son. So your father had to tell this crying five year old that his dad won’t come get him.”

There was a silence and Sakurai’s pretty sure they’re all thinking the same thing. _He’s no father._

“Your dad spends the entire time with the kid that it takes for his mom to come get him. He got real attached. I mean he was talking about getting custody of this kid. And he was pissed. I’ve never seen him more mad in my entire life. Oh, you know what-” She suddenly hops up and goes to a cabinet. “-there’re pictures.” She flits through a photo album.

Eventually she opens to a page and places it in front of them.

It’s the first time Sakurai’s seeing what Aomine’s dad looked like. Tall, a bit tan but with a friendly smile. He’s holding a tiny kid with fluffy looking cherry hair and the biggest ruby eyes, that are red rimmed from crying. Akashi’s tail and ears are also out, they look fluffy. Sakurai’s pretty sure that’s because he was a kitten at the time.

“Aww’h.” Momoi fawned over how tiny and cute Akashi was. Aomine looked on, taking it all in.

“He really loved that kid. If it weren’t for Akashi’s mother who in his words actually seemed decent, he would’ve fought tooth and nail for the kitten.” She sighed. “There were a lot of instances that just felt wrong on the books. We’ve had maids who quit the Akashi household saying they just can’t stand it anymore. They were sworn to secrecy but one let loose it had to do with the father son relationship. Things just felt _wrong_ about it, but we don’t have any hard evidence against him. Then even if we do, I bet he’d be able to skirt the system…still, I wanna at least show _some_ of the world Masaomi’s horrible.” She bit her lip. “I didn’t know you knew him. Besides the recent stuff has he been alright?”

Momoi and Aomine shared a glance.

“Umm, more or less…” Momoi tried to put.

“He’s got issues.” Aomine stated.

Sakurai looked down thinking about Kouki’s ring, and the letters Akashi’s sent.

“He’s a good person…” He added.

“Wait, when have you talked to him?” Aomine cocked an eyebrow. _Oh, I forgot that was as Cub._

“Um, not much but...he’s interested in Kouki.”

Aomine blanked.

“He is!?” Momoi gasped. “Oh my god, how cute. I had no idea, he didn’t tell us…” She bubbled over with the new information.

“Wait! No, that’s not okay!” Aomine burst out. “That makes us like weird brother in laws or something!”

“You would’a been real brothers if we adopted him.” Aomine’s mom smirked.

The panther proceeded to deny the fact and freak out a bit.

“Anyways, that’s why this case is on my mind.” The oldest raked a hand through her hair. “I wanna find the kid before his father does. Get information, proof out of him… The case is weird.” She bit her lip. “They’re not even saying _why_ he was at a hospital in the first place. Masaomi’s saying he was sick with a fever that didn’t go down but the hospital refuses to give a statement. Sounds a bit fishy.”

“I was thinking that too…” Momoi added. “I’ve been trying to figure out all the details too. I’m usually good at deducing things but things don’t add up.”

“Midorima has the last text he sent.” Aomine suddenly stated.

They all looked at him. Aomine’s mom the most curious.

“He said he made a compromise with his dad then said it’s not relevant to Midorima and that Takao guy, so he didn’t go in detail.”

“What else do you know?” The oldest asked getting a notebook, to write things down.

“We think Akashi-kun and his dad had a fight before he disappeared. Midorin gave away that Akashi-kun told his dad to call off their wedding.” Momoi added.

“This Midorima fellow and Akashi were getting married?” The panther asked.

After the heir disappeared all the miracles were told the bigger picture. Midorima and Takao were the last to hear from Akashi and they seemed to have the last clue as well. In turn of the miracles hearing, so did Sakurai along with the other GoM partners.

“They were apparently birthmates but Akashi-kun just found out recently and Midorin already has a mate. They refused to marry each other because of that, plus-” Momoi glanced at Sakurai. “-apparently, Akashi-kun likes Furi-kun.” Something clicked into place.

“Kouki’s a dog.” Sakurai added. They looked at him funny so he explained himself. “Akashi’s father doesn’t sound like someone who would let the Akashi heir marry an average mutt.” _If he is so old fashion to have an arranged marriage due to business from what it sounds like, he definitely wouldn’t want Akashi to marry somebody poor._

Momoi breathed in.

“That’s true!” Gears seem to be turning in her head.

“Sounds like he had a lot of reason to run.” Aomine’s mom stated. “Still doesn’t click what this compromise was though.”

“Tetsu talked to Akashi’s teammates. They said that Akashi warned them he may disappear.” Daiki stated. This got the focus from his mom.

“So this is almost one hundred percent a planned escape. That’s good, it means he’s should be okay somewhere.” She answered. “His teammates may know some more things…”

“I can call Mibuchi-kun. We shared info, I’m sure he’ll tell you anything. He’s been really worried.” Momoi stated and quickly got up and grabbed her laptop.

They watched her open it up and send a message that was quickly answered, within a minute they were video calling the shooting guard. A worried face framed by silky black hair came on screen.

“This is Dai-chan’s mom, she’s with the police and is gathering data on Akashi-kun.” Momoi immediately started. Aomine’s mom nodded as did Mibuchi.

“They told me that Akashi said he may disappear before he did, is there more to this story?” The oldest asked.

Reo sighed. Sakurai noticed Mayuzumi in the corner of the screen glance over for a second.

“First, if you find him don’t bring him back to his father.” Mibuchi demanded before explaining.

They all blinked a little shocked.  _Mibuchi definitely knows something then._

“As if I would. I’m trying to find him before his dad for a reason.” Aomine’s mom gritted out. Reo blinked and did a strained smile.

“Sei-chan’s father’s _horrible_ .” Mibuchi spoke with a bit of venom. Mayuzumi put a hand on the taller to calm him down. “They never see eye to eye. He’s _abusive_.”

A shiver went down Sakurai’s back, he’s sure he’s not the only one as well. They all stiffened at the tone.

“I didn’t realize how bad it was until two heats ago.” Reo frowned and looked exceedingly upset. “Sei-chan, Chi-chan and I usually spend heat week together. But two heats ago, Sei-chan didn’t show up until after the week.” Mibuchi sniffed. Mayuzumi breathed out and moved up, taking the laptop.

“I’ll speak, Reo will get too upset.” He started and handed what Sakurai assumes is a box of tissues to the other. “He came by after, being carried by his favorite worker. This worker’s name is Watari, he’s the one who really raised Akashi.”

Mayuzumi spoke as if he’s reading off a script. Sakurai has a feeling the white haired man’s been doing his own research.

“Watari told us that Masaomi locked him in his room for the whole week, tied up.”

Sakurai shook. He’s been tied up before and it just brought back old memories. Aomine wrapped an arm around him and told him he doesn’t need to listen, but Ryou shook his head ‘no.’ If he can help Akashi, he’s going to, and he needs to know the whole story for that.

“He hadn’t eaten, barely had any water for that matter. His ankles and wrists had blood stains and tears in the skin.” Mayuzumi looked to his side. “Reo leave the room. Go see what the others are doing.”

They waited a few seconds for a door sound to shut then Chihiro looked back at the screen.

“He was lucid, couldn’t speak or stand. Reo and I nursed him back to health and we found out why it happened. Masaomi found out he was sleeping with us and he wasn’t too fond of that.”

Mayuzumi spoke in a monotonous tone but Sakurai could tell he’s mad.

“There were a lot of small mentions that made it clear he doesn’t like Masaomi. He wears concealer on his lower back. I don’t think anyone’s noticed, I don’t even think _he_ knows. I don’t know what scar he’s hiding but it has to be pretty bad if he’s hiding it from himself.”

“What do you mean, he doesn’t know?” Aomine’s mom cut in.

“Akashi has suppressed memories. I think he does things, like put concealer on, without actually knowing he does it. I’m not sure he realizes he has missing memories, but for instance he has this little horse plush and I asked where he got it once because I wanted to change subject since he was being annoying. He sort of paused then said he doesn’t remember but that it was a good day.”

“That just sounds like he forgot?” Momoi asked. Mayuzumi shook his head.

“He will blankly stare as if he should know. You guys know Akashi, he remembers everything. I’m pretty sure he remembers the day he was born.” Chihiro breathed in. “I asked him where he got the scar on his back from once...this was recently so he’s red eyed Akashi. He immediately turned into Bokushi and said to not talk about it. He turned back and didn’t even realize we had been talking.”

They all paused, Chihiro took their shock as time to explained Akashi’s second personality for Aomine's mom.

“I think it’s safe to assume the mess in the hospital room was caused by Bokushi.” The Rakuzan player continued.

_… How does that explain the mess?_

Everyone seemed to be thinking and not drawing conclusions so Chihiro continued.

“I don’t think Bokushi’s a lion.”

_…_

“Is that…is that possible?” Momoi asked a bit flabbergasted.

“Instead of thinking of Akashi’s personalities as a mental disorder, imagine it’s caused by two different ‘spirits’ in him.” Mayuzumi explained.

“That would explain the incident when he was little…” Aomine’s mom thought.

“Wait, Ma is that really possible?” Aomine asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s an angle I hadn’t thought of before.” She hummed. “When he was held for ransom he had marks as if he had been tied up. If he can switch between a lion and something else it would make sense he could get out of the ties. At the time everyone thought it was dumb luck a kitten could escape the ropes...but this might make more sense.” The older thought then realized Mayuzumi is out of the loop. “Oh, when A-”

“I already know the story.” Chihiro cut her off. She blinked.

“He told you?”

“No, I do my own research.”

“That was confidential materi-”

“Don’t worry about it. Anyways, I don’t know where he is or how he got out if it wasn’t Bokushi but I know what happened.”

Leaving Mayuzumi’s obviously questionable method of having information he shouldn’t know, he continued.

They all blinked at him.

_He just knows?_

“Masaomi’s been forcing some drug on Akashi recently. I don’t know what for yet, but it was obvious that Akashi wasn’t able to handle it. He threw up a lot and I could tell he was in pain but hiding it. I think that’s why he ended up in the hospital.”

“How do you know this?” Aomine’s mom narrowed her eyes getting suspicious.

“You don’t know me, but I’m observant. And a professional at reading Akashi. After the incident with heat week I decided to do my own research to get him away from Masaomi. He was practically dead when Watari brought him over, I knew I had to step in.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“I’ll give you information but how I get it is a secret.” He slightly smirked. _Does he realize he’s talking to a police officer?_ “Also. I can’t risk telling you before we get custody over my kouhai.”

There was a pause.

“Give me your number, buddy.” Aomine’s mom spoke up. Mayuzumi gave his phone number easily.

“Do me a favor and don’t tell Reo about this. He’s already been worried sick.” The Rakuzan player asked of them. They agreed and ended the call.

They then sat there for a bit taking everything in.

“That was surprisingly productive.” The oldest suddenly stretched, yawning. “That guy’s smart.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, he is Akashi-kun’s partner…” Momoi said still thinking.

“So...Akashi got away assumably using this other personality, then what? He found an accomplice? Someone to hide him that his father doesn’t know about? Hiding from the prick’s gotta be a feat, he has eyes everywhere…” Aomine’s mom thought out loud.

Sakurai suddenly felt Momoi’s distress, he looked over to see her crying. Aomine and Sakurai stiffened and hugged her.

“A-Akashi-kun ne-never told us…” She cried.

Ryou feels bad. He sort of did the same thing for a long while. Hiding the fact of being abused, that is. He’s now determined more than ever to help find Akashi though. He can’t imagine what will happen to the heir if his father finds him first.

They comforted each other until suddenly there was a knock at the door. Aomine’s mom t’sked and got up to open it.

The moment she did they all froze.

 


	33. Refreshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //sorry about my slightly late responses to comments and this update, I haven't had internet the past few days - and as always thanks for the kudos and comments <33//
> 
> This was honestly a really fun chapter to write, Akashi and Hanamiya's interactions are *something* haha  
> Warning: there's a bit of Akashi/Hanamiya in this (it's not 'romantic' - but it's sorta like the Furi/Haizaki relationship)

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi knows he should come up with a more thorough plan, but he’s tired. He’s tired and for the first time in his life feels freedom. He spent the days after waking up with Hanamiya’s mother, who feels more like an older sister. She doesn’t care for censorships and will spew any and all profanities or walk around naked. It is the complete opposite of what Akashi is used to. He’s always been a man of class but he feels himself falling into this way of life fast.

It’s funny to him. This is what his life always detested but now in it, he’s realized it is more truthful and loving than anything he’s felt before.

The Hanamiya family also fell for him pretty fast.

Makoto himself became his gateway to bad habits. Akashi came to realize it is just someone who labelled this way of life as bad habits.

He spends daylight with Hanamiya Masako, Makoto’s mother. They watch raunchy soap operas and make fun of them, while secretly getting addicted. They’ll drink wine together and sleep half the day...

“May I ask what you do for a living?” Akashi is curious, she only goes out at night it seems.

“Oh, sex industry.” She smirked. “Pretty popular too.” She added while pouring a glass of wine.

“Oh, well thank you for your work.” Seijuurou easily responded. She paused and began laughing.

“First time someone gave me that response. But you’re welcome, not many people appreciate it.”

“That is a shame. It is an art form and should be respected in it’s own right.”

She smiled and took a sip of some wine.

“You could think about gettin’ in it when you get older. With your sweet talkin’ I’m sure everyone would drool all over yah.”

“I’ve had to take seduction classes since young in order to make business deals. I simply understand some of which that goes into such an art, it takes skill. That is why I can appreciate it.” Akashi replied grabbing his own wine. She hummed and looked at him.

“Yeah, I believe that.” She smirked. The younger scoffed but smiled.

Masako is funny like this. She does ‘dirty’ work, yet holds her head high and is proud of it. Hanamiya is similar. They both have no limits but in return have no secrets.

Makoto comes home in the evenings or later. He bought Akashi clothes, and colored contacts in case he has to go out. The black haired man had fun with that. He bought clothes Akashi would normally not wear, mainly all black. Things like band shirts and buckle belts. He stated it would fit the heir’s vampiric looks. Although Akashi thinks it was a ploy for him to be dressed up, he can’t deny the fact he looks good. Besides he needs to look like somebody else if he goes out.

Him and Makoto get along surprisingly well. As with the other’s mother, they drink alcohol together and share the same opinion on most matters. Besides they are all cats so they have similar tendencies. Tendencies of keeping away from each other for periods of time, but also not having boundaries when together. Whenever Seijuurou is with either family member they tend to lay half on top of each other. Purring didn’t come as something to be embarrassed about since embarrassment doesn’t seem to exist in this house.

“You would look good with snake bites.” Hanamiya told him one day.

“Then let’s get them.” Akashi easily replied. He doesn’t feel the need to question if he is allowed to do things anymore, so he wants to do everything.

“Cool. I have some old ones.”

“Have you had spider bites before? Aren’t spiders your schtick?” Akashi questioned as the other looked in a drawer for the piercings.

“Never got around to it…” Makoto shuffled in a drawer and pulled out two black studs in a plaster bag. “Got it.”

“I think you would look good with them.”

“You’re right I would look fucking incredible. But don’t I already?” He stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll pierce yours if you do mine.” Akashi smirked. Hanamiya laughed.

“Damn, I’m glad I picked your sorry ass off that park ground.”

“As am I.”

They proceeded to do something they shouldn’t.

“You’re bleeding.” Akashi said as he pierced through the other’s lip.

“Is it pretty?” Hanamiya asked, sounding amused. Seijuurou pulled back to look at the other.

“Gorgeous.” He plainly replied.

“You fucking liar.”

“No, really, red is a good color on you.” 

“You fucking serial killer.” Hanamiya changed his statement. Akashi snorted and finished the other’s lip. “Why did I let you do mine first, you’ve never even done it before.”

“That was your own fault.” Seijuurou snarked and pulled back.

Hanamiya looked in the mirror.

“I’m a genius then. Thanks dude.” He smirked, pleased with the piercing. “Now, your turn.” He grinned sadistic, and grabbed the piercings.

“I hope blood looks good on me too.” Akashi thinks Hanamiya messing up on purpose is a clear possibility.

“You sayin’ I’m gonna screw up?”

Akashi matched gazes with the other for a second. Makoto raised an eyebrow, challenging.

“No comment.” The cherryhead replied blankly. Hanamiya punched his arm.

“You smartass. Now let me pierce some holes in your lip.” The other physically grabbed him closer. Akashi chuckled but let the other do as he wants. “I always did like the look of blood, I might mess up on purpose…”  _That's what I thought._

“Do as you please.”

Hanamiya laughed.

“You’ve got pretty lips.” He stated and pierced one hole.

“Your mother says they are sensual.” Akashi replied evenly. Makoto snorted and pierced another hole.

“There yah go.”

Akashi turned to look in a mirror. Him next to the other, they really look similar, wearing the same clothing style with now almost matching piercings.

“I believe we look like what people may call, two peas in a pod.” The heir answered. Hanamiya laughed and shuffled cherry locks roughly.

“Fuckin’ weirdo.”

* * *

 

“What are you watchin’?” Hanamiya asked Akashi who stole the other’s laptop.

He was watching one of Pom and Cub’s vlogs. It seems they got Kuroko a mask since he is considered part of their group now, even if he isn’t one of the ‘performers.’ The vlog was them choosing a mask for the other, they gave no clue as to what store they’re at, so Akashi does not have any new clues pertaining to their shopping district (thus, probable housing area.)

In the video Seijuurou could tell they were all a bit upset over something, Kuroko in particular. Although, they still joked around. Akashi was a bit sad over that fact but then he spotted the ring on Pom’s finger and lit up. He’s glad the other is still wearing it. Some people in their fandom even pointed it out, making theories. Akashi loves it.

Seeing Kuroko reminded him of the miracles and his teammates though. He doesn’t want to risk talking to them in case Masaomi hears. No doubt the Akashi head figured out who he is close to and has possibly bugged their phones.  _Scratch that, definitely bugged their phones._ It is a bit annoying. He just hopes his teammates took what he said to heart and don’t worry too much.

Despite Hanamiya asking what he was watching the other just sat down next to him on their bed, and looked on. They’ve been sharing the bed (along with everything else) and Akashi won’t lie, he’s happy to be this close to someone.

“Oh, I’ve seen these videos before.” He slightly smirked. Akashi lit up.

“You have?” _I wouldn't have guessed that._ Makoto doesn’t seem like the type to watch these ‘cutesy’ videos.

“M’hm, we’ve all got a guilty pleasure I guess.” He pinched the tip of Akashi’s nose, harshly. Seijuurou swatted him away. “So, you know who they are?” Hanamiya smirked, as if he did. However, Akashi’s gotten to know the other, just because he acts like he knows something doesn’t mean he does.

“I don’t. Well, besides Kuroko but he’s shown his face before.” Akashi answered truthfully.

“Hmm.” Hanamiya smiled and raised his eyebrows. “I figured Cub out.” He narrowed his eyes and stated. Akashi widened his gaze and blinked. “He’s my favorite. Outside of mask too.” Hanamiya then began laughing because of the heir’s flabbergasted reaction.

“How did you find out?” Akashi asked.  _Hanamiya_ _knows who Cub is, this could be my gateway to Pom's identity. I'll need to secretly get it out of him._

“Just looked at him and did. I had a thing for him before he started this so it wasn’t too hard.”

“A thing?” Seijuurou questioned, curious.

“More like he’s cute and I wanted to break him thing.” Hanamiya elaborated. “I’d still break him.” He added. Akashi hummed, he's gotten used to Hanamiya's 'odd' language, so he didn't think too much about the statement.

“I didn’t think you would like these videos?” Seijuurou asked slightly changing topic.

“Aren’t you curious who he is?” Hanamiya laughed.

“Yes, but I didn’t think you would just tell me.” Akashi raised an eyebrow.  _He wouldn't do that unless he gets something out of it._

“I was, but now I won’t. I’ll give you a hint, Touou.” _That’s a big hint._

“I had a feeling that was right because he smells like Aomine.” Akashi thought outloud. It is now Hanamiya’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“You’ve met them?” Makoto asked. “In mask?”

“I went to one of their recordings once. I was the one who gave Pom that ring.” Akashi grinned, proud.

“Oh, you’re a Pom fan.” Hanamiya gathered.

“More like a, I’m going to make him my mate, rather than fan.” Akashi answered. Hanamiya smirked. “You didn’t answer my question.” Seijuurou added.

“Oh yeah, sometimes I like cutesy things because I think about breaking them, you know? Besides who doesn’t like a good dance video.” _If breaking in Hanamiya terms means having someone beg your name then I can relate._

“I can understand that.” Akashi answered. Hanamiya laughed. “You don’t know who Pom is then?” Seijuurou asked.

“Nah, I admit I’m a bit stumped on that one.” Makoto looked at him for a second, while Akashi nodded and scrolled through the brunettes’ page. “Hey, while you do that I’m gonna put shit on your face.”

The cat got up and sashayed over to his dresser grabbing some makeup palettes. Akashi gave a glance but continued to look on the laptop. He came back and without asking permission began putting it on the alpha’s face. As long as Seijuurou can still the screen, he doesn’t care. Which he could since Makoto worked on one eye at a time.

Akashi didn’t pay attention to what Hanamiya did. He went on autopilot in regards to commands that Makoto gave him.

It seems that the two brunettes have been working on different sounds that are provided in the music service he added to the laptop. Pom started doing covers of songs from shows and whatnot. It made Akashi really think that he can have a future in music. He has a soft voice but the range is pretty big. He’s also been more active than Cub recently. _Cub must be busy with something._ Not that Akashi is going to complain, he likes them both but Pom is definitely his bias.

Akashi began looking through the theories on the ring, he came across a few different tidbits of what people think about in them. Almost everyone believes that a mate or suiter gave Pom the ring. _They’re not wrong._ However, there’s a bigger theory. People noticed that Cub and Pom switch a sweatband on their wrist every once in awhile. It’s obvious that it’s a scent marker. That got people talking. People began thinking there is something going on between the two.

Of course even when they first started gaining popularity this was thrown around once in awhile, but with the addition of the ring, more people believed it. Recently, they would even throw Kuroko in the mix. People made edits of them, things like ‘Cub falling in love with Pom for ten minutes.’ Edits of pictures. Fanart of them together. Their ship name is Sugar Rush, since they’re both so sweet.

Looking at the edits and sometimes canon videos, even Akashi admits they look and smile at each other a lot. Realistically, Seijuurou’s pretty sure there’s nothing going on between them (Cub smells like Daiki after all.) However, it doesn’t stop the alpha within him from becoming agitated.

Seijuurou couldn’t stop himself from looking at the fanart and edits though. He looks at them for Pom, it’s a bit of an addiction. Especially more sexual fanarts. People draw them with blushes across their faces, wearing lingerie. Since their fandom isn’t _that_ big, most of the art isn’t superb but it still gets the message across. Besides there are a few artists that seem completely devoted to drawing them, some of which are pretty good. Most of them are in anime styles, however, Akashi’s used to that since Mayuzumi always played games and read mangas in front of him.

Akashi opened up one of the fanarts, it’s one of the better ones.

“Did you know they’re shipped together, Makoto?” The cherryhead spoke up, suddenly. Hanamiya paused and looked at the screen.

“I am down for that.” He hummed. “But I also have a thing for ukes... So, Lil’ Red-” Makoto’s taken a liking to calling him that. It comes in handy for having an alias in public, Akashi doesn’t complain. “-Who would top?” Hanamiya smirked.

Seijuurou widened his gaze a little. _Who would top?_ He looked at the art and actually thought about it. He quelled his jealousy down, _this is just for fun._ He thought back realistically to when they’ve spoken and the letters.

“...Cub takes care of Pom…” _But I also just like to imagine Pom as a bottom._

“So Cub’s a top?” Hanamiya seems amused. _He does know who Cub is in person, it is probably a funny thought to him._

“It is not so much Cub is a top as I like to imagine Pom a bottom.” Akashi explained his reasoning. Makoto smirked and grabbed his lip to put lipstick on it.

“I think...they’re reversible. But, I think Cub would top more. Cub’s more realistic while Pom is all goody goody, give you a cavity, sweet. Don’t you think that’s a bit fishy though? I don’t believe anyone’s that nice.”

“I’ve met Pom, he’s really like that.” Akashi stated around Makoto’s fingers.

 _He is._ Although there is a little more frustration behind camera, like his health, the brunette still wanted to keep going to give content to everyone. He cares more about others when he should really focus on himself. That was proven multiple times. He even fell asleep in the middle of a restaurant. He should have spent the day resting if it was his day off, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to start asking for money either (they never did do that, Akashi will have to ask about it) and he even filled in for a coworker apparently, even though he shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, but sometimes people who are all sweet like that end up being completely different in bed.” Makoto smiled mischievously.

Akashi took that in. _What if he is different in bed?_ Seijuurou shuddered. If Pom’s a power bottom that would be a surprise.

“The most I can imagine is him as a power bottom.” The heir stated.

“Hmm, that’s fair.” Makoto stated and pulled away from his face, looking at him. Akashi locked gazes. “You’re hot.”

“Tha-mmf” Seijuurou widened his gaze as Makoto harshly gripped his collar and pulled him in a kiss. Akashi pushed him back, surprised. “I don’t like you.” He simply stated still shocked.

“No kidding.” Hanamiya snorted. “It doesn’t mean anything. You’re hot and I’m horny, so let’s do something.” Hanamiya stated as if it meant nothing. _It probably doesn't mean anything to him..._ The other pulled him in to kiss again, shoving the laptop aside and moving to sit in his lap.

Akashi went to push him away again but stopped himself. _It doesn’t matter. He said it doesn’t mean anything and there’s nobody to get in my way anymore. Besides he even knows I like Pom._

_... What's the point? Why not?_

Akashi let himself go along with it. The moment he did, he felt Hanamiya grin and push him down, climbing on top. Seijuurou let him, content with trusting the other. He played with the snake bites. Akashi realized getting them was a better thought than he realized.

It was weird. Having sex with Hanamiya just felt like doing it with a friend. It was fun and they didn’t worry about any consequences. They’re both content with their relationship to know if something did come up they could tell the other even if they are snarky with each other.

For once, Akashi felt his age. Makoto’s opened him to all these bad habits and doesn’t skirt around him. They just do what they want, not caring about others and state what they want without hesitation. It is fun to be around the other. Akashi feels refreshed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I'm really nervous how people are going to react to Akashi and Hanamiya's relationship (idk why I wasn't for Furi/Haizaki tbh) - but I wasn't about to change this since it's sorta important for some later stuff  
> Their relationship is purely platonic though, Akashi's been held on a leash his whole life so Hanamiya is sorta his gateway to 'a new life' where he's allowed to do whatever he wants. So Akashi's going to become a bit of a rebel...


	34. Little sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE HUGE FREAKING SHOUT OUT TO VampireIggy for this!!  
> https://twitter.com/AlettaNyan/status/1007917385985286144  
> Everybody please check out this adorable fanart of Furi and Ryou!! I love it so much <33333 Seriously the cutest thing ever~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Kouki doesn’t know how he’s feeling.

He finds himself staring at the ring Akashi gave him more often then he would like to admit. Every time Akashi’s disappearance is talked about on television it makes him want to throw up. His mom seems to feel the same way, or noticed his reaction because she’ll always change the channel or turn the tv off completely. She seems upset too, even though she shouldn’t have a big reason to. Furi chalked it up to her noticing that everyone seems to know Akashi and likes him. 

The miracles have been out of sorts. Kuroko seems depressed, it's sad to watch. Kagami’s constantly reassuring him, but even Kagami seems to break down a bit over it. Furi and Ryou are in a similar situation of helping others feel better. Furihata feels bad, Sakurai’s been bombarded by negative emotions since Akashi disappeared. He’s dating two miracles and it really shows how much they all like the heir.

Kouki can’t stop thinking about it.

About the letters the heir wrote them, about the presents he gave, about the ring.

He busied himself with work as he’s always done. Besides they need extra cash since Kouta’s hospital stay had been so long. Alex wanted to help, thankfully. She kept by her word and did stay afterwards. Furi hadn’t thought she would lie but he’s also surprised by how attached she became to his brother. 

It’s good though.

The two seem happy together despite their weird introduction. 

Kouki envies them, honestly. He’s glad their happy but also he’s just so over being overwhelmed and going between being depressed or terrified. Haizaki’s great but he’s not too good with emotions. They sleep next to each other, but Furi’s honestly fell into an exhausted depression. 

He’s tried to keep himself from bad thoughts by posting more. Ryou’s been too busy with his mates to do much, which Furi understands, so they’re mainly of just the pomchi.

He met up with the hawk siblings. Takao texted him they just really needed to get out, and Furi could not turn down a cry for help. So he asked if they wanted to do a video with him, to which they agreed immediately.

Kouki’s glad he agreed because if he thought Takao sounded bad through text, Shikari looks sick. It’s obvious she’s taking this poorly. Furi felt a stab go through his chest at them. Immediately, he went up and hugged them. He doesn’t know what to say. Honestly, not knowing where Akashi is, is somehow a million times worse than knowing even if it’s bad. 

“Wanna learn how to dance?” He asked with a smile. He then pulled out two pairs of sunglasses for them to hide their faces for the video. They paused then shared the same grin. 

“Does this make us part of the team?” Takao laughed.

“Take it as trial members.” Furi winked despite them not being able to see it.

They proceeded to make one of the stupidest videos Kouki’s ever made. It was fun and they all fell a lot. Since they're all depressed it sort of became a crack video they all needed. 

“No, no, no, turn your hip this way!” Furi gestured with his body to Takao. The hawk merely looked at him then pat the brunette’s butt, smirking.

“Sir!” Koui gasped and dramatically slapped him across the face lightly. “Do not! Touch a lady!” Takao proceeded to fall into a laughing fit.

“Hey!” Shikari suddenly shouted out and came out from a bush behind them. “I found a weird dog!” She came over holding a squirrel.

“That’s a fucking squirrel!” Takao gasped out from laughing.

“Yeah, wait how are you holding a squirrel?” Pom laughed. She’s not holding the animal trapping him, just with palms up. “W-wait, put him down, you’re gonna get sick!” Furi realized and came over. The squirrel saw him and jumped on his arm climbing up. Kouki squeaked, surprised, and the two hawks laughed at him.

Needless to say, it is definitely the craziest video Furi’s made.

After awhile of goofing off, Kouki had a lot of footage and shut the camera off.

 

“Do you guys want to come over for dinner?” Furi asked them. It’s gotten pretty late and since Ryou’s been busy, Kouki’s made dinner more often than not.

“I should probably get back to Shin-chan actually.” Takao said then suddenly lit up and jumped forward wrapping an arm around the brunette’s neck, turning them away from his sister. He whispered in Furi’s ear,

“Mind watchin’ over Shika? She’s really gotta get out of the house, you know?” immediately Kouki nodded,  _ that’s fine. _ They turned back around to face the girl that just looked on, knowingly.

“I’m havin’ alone time with Shin-chan, so I think you should stay with Pom here~” Takao singsonged. Shikari made a face.

“Eww, but okay.” She giggled. 

“Alright cool, thanks a lot dude. See yah around.” Takao waved and ran off grinning.  _ That was a fast escape. He must be worried about leaving Midorima for so long. _

“I guess, it’s my house then.” Furi smiled and picked up the camera. Takao left it so he could get the footage off of it. Shikari smiled and followed him back.

“So, I get to see where  _ the  _ Pom lives?” She smirked as they walked. 

“Oh, right.” Furi laughed.  _ I completely forgot she doesn’t know me outside of mask.  _ “Guess, you’ll find out what I look like then.” She smiled widely.

“The truth uncovered!”

“As long as you keep it a secret.” The brunette added. She zipped her lips, smiling.

He doesn’t particularly mind if Shikari knows who he is. She’s only been a sweetheart since he’s met her, and the mask is more to make himself feel better than to keep secrets. Although he quickly found out with Ryou that keeping things a mystery has sort of become their trademark, and keeps their fandom guessing. 

They made it to his house and he immediately went up to his room with Shikari. He’ll introduce her to his mom later after he unmasks himself. She kept giggling taking in every detail, Furi’s reminded that she’s been his fan for apparently a while. Kouki has seen her more as his friend’s sister who is cool and hangs out with them, rather than an adoring fan. It’s sort of weird to think about.

“Wow, Pom’s room...” She looked around, now not wearing sunglasses. Furi scoffed.

“It’s literally so bare, do not be amazed.” His room is pretty boring. Nothing crazy or cool looking. It’s just his bed, a dresser, some supply type things and pictures. “That goes for my eyes too.” 

“Oh? No fancy makeup?” She giggled.

“Why would I wear makeup under a mask?” Furi laughed while putting the camera in a safe spot.

“To impress someone.” She winked.

“Trust me, I am not impressing anyone with these looks.” He stuck out his tongue. She pouted wanting to fight that. “Anyways, um, I guess prepare yourself.”

“Wait!” She cut in, so Furi waited. “I wanna unmask you.” She giggled. 

“... Okay?” He answered confused. 

“C’mon, this is like a huge check mark off a bucket list.” She laughed. “Okay~” She grabbed the edges of his mask, giggling. She went as if to pull it off but started a giggling fit. “Sorry-” He smiled a little amused. “This is kinda surreal.” She giggled.

“I can do it if you want.” Furi slightly teased, happy she’s smiling so much.

“No! I’ll do it, just give me a sec.” She laughed, and shook herself out, putting on a serious face. _ She’s gonna be disappointed.  _ “Okay.” She grabbed the mask again and started to pull it away. She started to giggle then stopped herself and put a serious face back on. She repeated this action a few times until the mask is off. 

Furi blinked and looked a little sheepishly at her, as she took in his appearance. She blinked at him, and he blushed a little looking to the side.

“I said you’d be disap-” He started.

“Oh my god!” She grabbed his face, looking at his eyes. “You’re so cute!” He blinked a little dumbfounded. She laughed and bounced a little. 

_ … As long as she’s happy I guess. _

Kouki just sort of watched her a little lost. She laughed and hugged him, smiling widely. Used to hugs he just returned the gesture. 

He let her giggle and calm down from having seen him outside of his persona, then said he’s making dinner so she could come downstairs with him. Still giggling she followed him down, his mom gave him a smirk when they got downstairs.  _ Oops she saw us run upstairs immediately. _

“Uh, Mom, this is Shikari.” 

Said girl hopped forwards and greeted his mom. She happily returned the gesture. The older then went on about how nice it is that Furi’s friends stop by so often nowadays and whatnot. Shikari went along with it, and Kouki moved over to the kitchen attached to the living room to start up food. He listened in from the kitchen.

“You have such good features dear, and your hair looks so silky…” His mom spoke.  _ It’s true, the Takao siblings are the complete opposite of my family looks wise.  _ While Furi has fluffy brown hair and soft features, Shikari has silky black hair and sharp features.

“I was actually thinking of cutting it soon…” Shikari continued.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been thinking of getting a bob but I’m not sure if it would look good.” His mom continued. Hearing her talk about such normal things is a good change of pace. Momoi was her girl friend but she’s been away and out of sorts lately, his mom hasn’t had any ‘girl talk’ lately.

“Mom, that would look great, what are you saying?” Furi jumped in from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, we can get them together if you want!” Shikari added.  _ What a kind soul.  _

Needless the say, Furi’s mom completely fell for the girl. They made plans to get bobs together, Kouki’s glad to see his mom having something to look forward too, as well as for Shikari. 

They spoke while the brunette cooked and within no time at all he got a meal together. Since they were busy talking he just made their own plates and brought them over. The moment he did Shikari gasped sort of surprised.

“Oh my god, wait can I take a picture and post it tagging you?” She asked.  _...Well… _

“You should make your own anonymous account then, unless you want all the attention..? That way you can post the other pictures we took today and I can tag you in the video.” Furi tried to answer.

He doesn’t want her getting too much attention on a personal account, plus then the point of her wearing sunglasses today wouldn’t make sense. 

Shikari blinked for a second.

“Are you inviting me to continue doing videos and pictures with you?” She asked seriously. Furi paused.

“Umm, I sort of assumed you would want to hang out..?”  _ We usually take pictures and stuff together, this way she can post them with tags. _

“Yes! Definitely!” She smiled happy.

A moment later and she is raving about his kitchen skills. 

“Oh, Kouki can you please get me more water?” His mom asked him.

“Yeah, one sec.” He grabbed her glass to refill it. Shikari suddenly gasped.

“Your name!” The girl covered her mouth giggling. Furi cocked his head. “I didn’t know your name!”  _ Oh. OH.  _ The brunette chuckled awkwardly.

“You never told her your name, dear?” His mom asked genuinely confused.  _ Well, she didn’t even know my face before today.  _

“Um-” He shuffled his hair while handing his mom her glass of water. “-No.” He looked at Shikari and smiled. “My real name’s, Furihata Kouki, it’s nice to ‘properly’ meet you.”  _ How awkward.  _ “My friends call me Furi though.” 

“Aw, so cute~” She giggled.  _ I don’t understand why this is cute.  _

His mom looked a little confused, but happy to hear someone speak so highly of her son. Soon enough Shikari got his mom to talk about him in general, it was embarrassing but she ate up everything. At first he complained but eventually he just let them have their fun. He cleaned up dinner and took a breather running up to his room to change into sweatpants.

_ I’m exhausted. _

He feels like he’s going to fall asleep any second. Originally he planned to recuperate from the week by just doing some covers then resting for the day. However, he couldn’t turn down Takao and his cry for help.

Furi looked down at his ring as he has the tendency of doing.

“I hope you’re okay.” He mumbled suddenly feeling sad. Depression hit him in a wave and he honestly just wants to leave the world, at least for a bit. But he’s doing something. So he finished getting changed and came back downstairs to sit next to Shikari.

Her and his mom haven’t changed positions since beginning to talk. Furi figures he can just get away with slightly listening in. They seem to be in their own world. He sat back, and Amaterasu jumped up to him. He made sure she got some of their dinner and water before so she should be set for now. She whined a little and laid on top of him looking up, seemingly noticing his exhaustion. Kouki just hugged her and listlessly listened to the conversation behind him. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

 

He woke up from deep rem and was confused. He saw what he thinks is Takao at the door with Shikari handing something over. Furi rubbed his eyes. He saw the siblings say bye to each other and Shikari looked back at him.

“Senpai?” She asked him. He sleepily blinked in response.

“Hm?” He rubbed his eyes again. 

“Um, Kazu-nii wants me to stay over, says he’s having some serious talk with Shin-nii…”

“M’okay.” Furi yawned and got up. Amaterasu shadowed him as he made a motion for Shikari to follow him. He led her up to his room. “You can take m-” He yawned. “-my bed. I’ll steal Ryou’s…” 

He went to leave and give her space, but she gripped his arm.

“Senpai...can you stay with me?”  _ Isn’t that a bit..? She’s my friend’s younger sister. _

“U-um-” He looked at her and suddenly realized she’s near tears. He quickly woke up and turned towards her. “-Yeah.”  _ I’m so stupid Takao left her with me for a reason. _

She nodded and Furi stood there for a second not knowing what to do. However, he quickly realized how dumb he’s being and wrapped her in a hug. She curled her hands to his chest and shuddered, taking a shaky breath in.

For the first time Furihata wondered what Akashi is to Shikari. She’s really torn up about his disappearance. Everyone is but the brunette didn’t know that the younger is that close to the heir. The only time he knew they interacted was when Akashi came to his and Ryou’s recording.

Kouki thought this while she cried in his embrace. When she calmed down a bit, he felt himself asking the question on his mind.

“How close are you two?” He’s curious, since he really didn’t know they were that good of friends.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes a bit.

“W-we only hung out one time but…” She paused and cleared her throat a bit. “H-he came in and j-just fixed everything, a-and stayed with me all day. I just…” She pulled out of his hold and sniffed. “I don’t know, it’s like I felt a connection..? Maybe it’s something with hawks...Kazu-nii’s really torn up too.”

Furihata listened. He doesn’t know too much about hawks, or birds in general. The only thing he can think of is that some have the tendency of hoarding or liking trinkets. When it comes to social interactions he’s clueless.

However, he does understand to a degree. Akashi has a sort of demand for attention and everyone can’t help but focus on him. Furi thought it’s because he’s a powerful alpha, but he came to realize there may be more to it than that. Since he disappeared Kouki can’t stop looking at the ring the heir gave him and wondering about it. The media hasn’t been helping, but Furi’s working or at school almost every hour of the day so it doesn’t make that much sense how Akashi’s been on his mind so much.

“Fixed everything?” Instead of questioning the hawk thing, since Shikari obviously doesn’t know, he focused on the first part of her monologue.

She looked off to the side for a second, wobbly lipped as if she would burst out crying again. Kouki motioned for her to sit down, and he grabbed his tissue box joining her.

“He...I really needed some cash. Kazu-nii and I live by ourselves and money’s not really um plentiful.”  _ The whole coupon thing makes more sense now.  _ “So, Kazu-nii asked A-Akashi and he didn’t even ask qu-questions, just asked cash or check.” She slightly laughed. “I-I didn’t really get it because I just met him and he was that quick to help...but he just said that it’s a lion thing. S-so he gave us the money I n-needed and then Kazu-nii had to go to work-”  _ Their situation sounds more similar to mine than I thought.  _ “-he said he’d stay with me for some reason… Once Kazu-nii left, he said he’s fixing our apartment.”

Furi blinked.  _ What was wrong with their apartment?  _ As if reading his thoughts Shikari continued.

“Um, we don’t have a lot of money so we didn’t have many appliances or things in general…” She looked away pulling a lock of hair behind her ear a bit sheepish.  _ I understand that.  _ Furi has to be careful about energy consumption to try and keep their taxes as low as possible.

“S-so I went shopping with him and anytime I merely glanced at something he’d get it, even if it was just s-something stupid like a cute keychain… He got us all new appliances and more. Me and him set everything up and he even said he’d pay the taxes they caused because he wants us to l-live comfortably…” 

She seemed to be calming down while telling the story and Kouki is glad for that.

“Kazu-nii came back from work and cried.” She laughed a little. “And Akashi just sat there happy to be of help the whole time, he couldn’t stop purring…”  _ Right, even lions purr.  _ “I-I don’t know, he’s like my…” She trailed off and changed her sentence. “I don’t have any friends.” 

_ Really?  _ That came as a shock to Furi. She’s so friendly and seemingly outgoing, he can’t imagine why. 

“And he talked and gossiped with me.” She started crying again but laughed a little. “He’s kind of like another brother? I don’t know…” She summarized.

Furi thought.

He didn’t know Akashi did all that for the Takao siblings.  _ That’s really going above and beyond, even if he is rich.  _ Kouki’s reminded of in the heir’s letters how he kept saying he would do anything to help Furi and Ryou. He hadn’t thought as much about that until now.  _ He probably really would have.  _ He should’ve known considering the heir sent them a new laptop and mic without being prompted or knowing them.

Either way her attachment makes more sense then.

“The moment I realized something was wrong it felt as if my chest had been stabbed through.” She added all of a sudden. “I knew the moment I got our mail something happened. Kazu-nii tried to explain it away but I could tell he was just trying to desperately latch on to hope…”  _ Their mail? _

“How did you know?” Kouki asked. He hadn’t been told that much in regards to the heir’s disappearance. Just that he’s missing, what’s been shown on tv (which is freaky) and all their friends’ worry which is extremely warranted.

“Oh.” She looked up then back down at her lap and took a breath. “I got the mail and there was an unlabelled envelope that was heavy and seemed to be packed to the rim…so, I opened it and it was just all cash...I knew it was from Akashi. He said he would pay for our appliances and hadn’t paid for all the things I needed money for yet...he wouldn’t break that promise no matter what.” She seemed to be absolutely sure of this fact.

_ That sounds scary… _

Again, Furi thought. Akashi must’ve known he wouldn’t be able to get back to them then. He covered his tracks too by not even labelling or explaining his envelope.  _ Unless he was in a hurry.  _ A shudder went through the pomchi at that.  _ I hope not.  _ Either way it raises questions as to why he covered his tracks and left in the first place,  _ but wait a minute. _

“That’s good then.” Furi started. Shikari blinked up at him. “It does show that he wouldn’t be able to get back to you anytime soon, but it also means he knew what he was doing. He left on purpose and purposefully had the mind to think of you and Taka.”

She looked at him for a moment then smiled a bit.

“You’re right...thanks senpai.” She said, thankful. Furi gave a small smile. “Every time they show his room on tv I get shivers though. I want to know what happened…”  _ Everyone does. _

“I’m sure he’ll tell you when he comes back.” Kouki answered. “Akashi’s strong. Did I ever tell you when I faced him on the court I actually completely shut down and fell in front of literally everyone, because he was so scary.” 

She looked at him then started giggling.

“So you’re one of the basketball junkies too.”  _ Right, she doesn’t know me.  _ “Oh.” She suddenly lit up. “You know him outside of mask?”

Furi blinked and looked to the side a bit embarrassed.

“Um, sorta. He doesn’t recognize me though, not that I expected him to.”  _ In fact I’m glad he doesn’t. That would be so embarrassing. _

Shikari suddenly grinned.

“You two know each other, but he doesn’t recognize you?” She giggled. “Are you going to keep it a secret?”

“Yes.” Without missing a beat Kouki replied. She blinked shocked by his blunt and fast response, then started laughing.

Furi feels better now knowing she got that off her chest. Soon enough they did decide to get some rest since it’s been such a long day and apparently he looks like death according to her. She didn’t change her mind about her earlier statement and wanted him in the room though. Kouki feels a bit awkward about it, mainly since she’s Takao’s little sister. Furi admits he sees her as a little sister too or a cute kouhai. But she really doesn’t want to be alone so he went along with it.

A bit awkward, she giggled and hugged his arm sitting besides him on the bed. Furihata feels weird about the whole situation but also he likes cuddling and in her perspective he’s her idol of sorts, so it makes sense. Thinking that is still weird though. 

Albeit the odd situation he got himself in, they both fell asleep next to each other. Amaterasu laid across them both, snoring softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quality bonding and reassurance <333
> 
> I'm posting two chapters, I just want to get to more AkaFuri !!


	35. Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil note: Hanamiya in this is transgender - it was originally going to be a plot point, but I scrapped that, so now it's just a small note / not important but yeah just a heads up

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

“My not mate’s been wondering why I smell like you.” Hanamiya leaned over a counter popping a lollipop out of his mouth.

“Not mate?” Akashi asked mixing a cupcake batter, standing in the kitchen. He looked down at it, cocking an eyebrow. “Does this look right?” He’s been trying to pick up skills he’s never needed to know since he now has the time. Cooking is one of them.

Makoto bounced off the counter, coming over to him. Using a finger he tried some of the batter.

“It’ll be fine-” He went to a counter pulling out food coloring dye. “-paint it red so it looks like blood.” Akashi blinked then shrugged and took the dye, mixing it in the batter. “We’re mates but have an open relationship, I guess.” Makoto jumped to sit on a counter. “Should’ve used real blood.” He said glancing at the batter.

“I’ll do that next time.” The cherryhead easily answered. _Mates with an open relationship?_ Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t either of you get jealous?”

The thought of anyone with Pom really bothers the heir so if he were actually with the brunette he couldn’t even imagine having an open relationship.

“If someone offers themself, who am I to turn down a fuck. Unless they’re gross, I do have some standards.” _Good to know I fit in those standards._

“What of your mate? They do not mind, are they an alpha?” Akashi asked while beginning to divy up the batter. Alphas are usually more possessive so it will make more sense if Makoto’s mate is not one.

“He’s an alpha. I think he gets off from the idea of me with someone else.”

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. _How could someone enjoy that?_ He’s not one for understanding social links but he really cannot understand that.

“I cannot relate.”

“I can tell.” Makoto laughed.

“I believe I am the opposite. If it were acceptable, I would not even allow my mate any interactions besides myself.” _If it doesn’t upset my mate I will do that._ Hanamiya whistled.

“Possessive one are yah~” Makoto looks amused. “But you’re allowed to see other people?”

Akashi glanced at the omega. Hanamiya’s one of those people he was surprised to find out is an omega. However, the black haired man is full of surprises. Seijuurou also did not know until the other walked around half naked that he is transgender. Not that the heir cares. It just proves how confidently the other walks around in his body.

“If I were with my mate, I wouldn’t see the appeal in sleeping with others.” He replied evenly. He finished divvying the batter so he put it in the oven, and began cleaning the bowl. Cleaning is also something he is unaccustomed to, but he refuses to leave a mess for this family considering how much they’re helping him.

“Hmm, so you’re sweet but also very possessive.” Hanamiya smirked at him. “What would you do if you found out someone’s been fucking your cute brunette then?”

Akashi paused, immediately his ears and tail came out in agitation. He glanced over at the man sitting on the counter who looks exceedingly amused.

“ _I would kill them._ ” His alpha spoke out of malice. He took a breath calming himself a little. “Then cover their tracks.”

Makoto laughed next to him, despite the severity in his tone.

“You’re screwed up.”

Akashi looked over blankly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love it.” Hanamiya continued. Seijuurou breathed out and continued to wash his dish. “What if lil Pom liked the one fucking him?”

Again, Akashi felt his brain pause. He cleaned for a minute, blankly. _What if Pom has a mate?_

“I would prove I’m better.”

“And if you couldn’t?”

“Manipulate situations in my favor.” Seijuurou easily answered. _Losing is not an option._

“That’s why I like you.” Hanamiya laughed. Akashi finished cleaning and drying his dishes so he put them away. Makoto hopped off the counter and looped his arms around the lion. “Anyways, I mention my not mate because he’s curious and will probably show up some time.” Hanamiya smirked. “I think it would be funny if he walked in on something.”

“Something?” Akashi asked taking note of how close the other got to him. Hanamiya smirked and snaked a hand to the heir’s rear.

“Yeah.” There was a jangled at the front door and the sound of it opening. Swiftly, the other grabbed him and threw him on the couch talking. “Shit, he’s early.”

Shocked, Akashi let himself be manhandled, then roughly kissed and covered by Hanamiya. Makoto ground down on him, and he understood that what the other was saying just a second ago is now in motion. Playing along, he hooked a leg up around Makoto’s lower back and sloppily kissed him back. The two of them almost laughing because of their quickness and absurdity. Still they kept up the facade of being in the middle of ‘something.’

Akashi could sense someone watching them but since Hanamiya pretended to not notice, he went along with it and continued despite their rising excitement. Makoto drew out a moan as the heir sucked on the other’s neck, making a mark. _I can’t believe his mate doesn’t mind this._ With the motion, Hanamiya pretended to notice the other.

“O-oh, hey.” He moaned out, breathless.

“Don’t stop on account of me.” Akashi heard a male voice state. “Your acting’s getting better, Makoto.” Seijuurou paused in his ministrations to look at Hanamiya briefly for instruction on what to do after the other said that. The cat merely smirked at his mate.

Akashi moved his gaze over to the man standing.

_Oh._

Imayoshi looked over at the heir seeing as he pulled back and is now visible laying on the couch. He seemed to jolt subtly.

“Oh, that comes as a shock.” Imayoshi said then furrowed his eyebrows. “Makoto.” Hanamiya smirked.

“I got myself a pet.” The omega grinned still on top of Akashi. The heir quirked an eyebrow slightly from word choice but didn’t say anything, used to the other’s manner of speaking.

There seemed to be a pause in which Imayoshi took in that the person who his mate’s been hooking up with is in fact the missing heir.

“It’s nice to see you, Imayoshi Shouichi.” Akashi cut in to the other’s inner monologue. Hanamiya snorted at his greeting. The cat then climbed off from on top of shorter and Seijuurou took the opportunity to sit upright, fixing his shirt a bit.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” The other alpha asked, still a bit surprised.

“Yes.” A ping went off in the kitchen, so he got up. “One moment, I’m checking the blood cakes.” He went off, and could see Hanamiya close to a laughing fit in his peripheral.

Akashi easily turned the pan around, trying to evenly bake them, then came back. Imayoshi’s holding his head in disbelief and Makoto is having the time of his life.

“I found him basically dying in a park and brought him home.” Hanamiya explained.

“Correction, I found you.” Akashi cut in, taking a seat next to who has become one of his closest friends. Hanamiya stuck his tongue out a bit and flicked the lion’s head.

“And then we started fucking.” Makoto crudely finished the story with bare minimum details. Imayoshi looked at the heir for more.

“That is the gist of the story.” Akashi summarized. Hanamiya laughed.

“Then why haven’t you come out of hiding?” Imayoshi asked. The two of them paused.

“I have things I am avoiding.” Seijuurou simply replied. The fox seemed a bit annoyed by the answer, surprisingly.

“Shou, drop it.” Hanamiya supplied, backing him up. The taller did with a breath, then pointed at Akashi.

“Your friends are worried sick. It’s driving me insane.”

Akashi widened his gaze a little and blinked. He could imagine his Rakuzan teammates being overly worried, namely Reo, but everyone else shouldn’t be too much.

Imayoshi locked his gaze for a minute.

“They act like a kingdom without a king.” _Ah, he knows about my tendencies._ The statement hit him in the chest though. “I’m telling them, you’re fine.”

“ _Don’t._ ” He immediately answered. _It will put them in danger._ Akashi already knows that Makoto and Masako are in danger because of him, the more people that know, the more at risk they are.

He noticed that he accidentally let his alpha voice take over that line and the two with him stood stiff at the tone. He continued on to ease them.

“Their phones are bugged. If you mention it to them, they will be in danger.” This is almost definitely true. Imayoshi looked at him for a moment.

“You got yourself into some mess.”

“I was born into this mess, it is none of your business.” Akashi snapped. Hanamiya sat back, watching on, he put an arm behind the heir on top of the couch.

“Then what is your plan?” Imayoshi smirked, curious. _I don’t know._ Seijuurou closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“I’m working on it.”

Hanamiya suddenly leaned over putting his body weight against Akashi.

“Stop stressin’ the kitten, Shou.” Makoto likes to joke but he does know that Akashi’s reasoning for being here is touchy. Seijuurou is grateful.

“Well, he has been playing with my mate an awful lot.” The other smirked.

“I did not even know Makoto had a mate before ten minutes ago.” Akashi defended himself.

“You still made marks.” Imayoshi pointed out. “It’s only fair that you play while I’m around too.” He smirked. _Oh, they are similar._

“Sorry, I have standards.” Akashi threw back what Makoto said earlier. Hanamiya burst out laughing.

“Ouch.” Shouichi said hurt.

Needless to say they hung out for a bit. Just as Akashi said, he would not sleep with Imayoshi despite the other pushing it. He likes Hanamiya more, and it is funny to see the other getting fakely upset over it, and amusing Makoto so much.

His blood cupcakes came out okay, but Akashi felt annoyed they are not perfect. Not perfecting a skill instantaneously bothers him.

Hanamiya also paid a lot of attention to him, as to bother his mate a bit. Seijuurou doesn’t understand how Imayoshi does not freak out when Makoto suddenly kisses him and what not. Shouichi says it is because he’s pretty and he doesn’t mind watching two kittens fuck. Akashi came to realize that Imayoshi is possibly one of the most unsettling people he’s met. Hanamiya did throw a pan at him when he said that though.

* * *

 

Despite his creepiness, what Imayoshi said stuck in Akashi’s head.

_“They act like a kingdom without a king.”_

He feels more guilty than he did before. Everyone means a lot to him naturally. He considers them his ‘property’ to a degree. However, he hadn’t thought that his own ideologies affected them. _I should make a move._

It is risky but he cannot leave his kingdom to fend for itself.

Out of everyone in his friend group, Hanamiya lives closest to Daiki’s, so he will go there first. Hopefully, only their phones are bugged and not all of their houses. Akashi will not underestimate his ‘father’, but he has to take a risk.

“Masako, I am going to take a risk. If I do not come back, I appreciate all that you and Makoto have done for me, and I will try my best to reimburse you in some way.” Akashi stated when he was about to leave. The older blinked at him for a second.

“You don’t have to do anything risky, hun. I’ll protect you.”

Akashi swallowed.

“I have to take care of my kingdom.”

She blinked then got up and pulled him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

“You’ll be back.” She winked. “If you don’t, I’ll have to commit mass murder.” Akashi smirked.

“I hope it does not come down to that.”

“I don’t know, it might be fun.” She winked again. Akashi chuckled and returned a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll be back.” He said and left.

He’s wearing contacts, a hat, black jeans with boots and a band shirt. He’s also taken up walking in a similar manner of how Makoto does. In whole he does not look one bit like Akashi Seijuurou, besides his facial structure (that he put makeup on to dissuade interest) and hair color. Makoto also went out and bought him scent covers when they first came to an understanding. Akashi only takes them when going out, especially seeing as his hormones weren’t exactly that balanced at first. He did not want to risk ruining his balance, so he’s barely worn them. However, this constitutes as a time to take them.

He made his way to where he knows Daiki lives. He can only hope he does not get caught. _If I do it’ll be much harder to escape._ The Akashi head is not so stupid as to leave him alone again. He’s sure he would be under constant surveillance by the best of the best. Seijuurou took in a breath. Before anyone has the chance to say his name he will have to locate all important electronics in the room and put them far enough away that they will not pick up on conversation.

Soon enough he reached Aomine’s apartment. _I hope there are no cameras._ He took a breath and knocked.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking female, _Daiki’s mother._ He used his heightened vision to immediately take note of electronics in the room. Walking in he spoke.

“Good evening, I am your postmate.” He said picking up the laptop on the table. Subconsciously he noticed everyone stiffen at his arrival.

“Aka-” He turned abruptly and covered Aomine’s mouth. He then pulled his hand back and pulled the panther’s phone out of his pocket, putting it on top of the laptop.

“Oh, you have our order, thank you very much.” He turned to see a brunette aid his fake conversation. _Daiki’s teammate, phone should be safe._ The brunette took Momoi’s phone from her pocket, who seems to be in a state of shock, he handed it to Akashi.

“Yes, just sign here.” The heir continued, and looked around for more electronics. He picked up another laptop in the corner of the room, unsure as to whose it is. Quickly, he ran them back to a room down the hall, shutting them in someone’s bedroom, underneath some blankets.

He breathed out and went back to the main room, looking in the corners and ceiling of the room for bugs. Finding none he sighed.

“Is that all the electronics?” He whispered. Aomine nodded still looking a bit lost. Seijuurou put a hand on his chest breathing out. _I feel unsafe._ “I’m sorry about that, precaution.”

Only now he took in everyone’s appearance. Momoi looks like she had been crying and the two other boys look a bit tired. Akashi turned around to the oldest in the room, to see her with a widened gaze walking towards him.

_I’ve never met her._

He suddenly remembered an important detail.

_She’s with the police. Aomine’s family is affiliated with the police._

On instinct he jumped back away from her. _I messed up. How could I forget something so important! She’ll turn my location in, my appearance, everything!_

“W-whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down.” Aomine grabbed him from behind. Akashi jolted but calmed down slightly recognizing the panther’s scent. “You’re fine. We have alarm systems for intruders and a reliable security. It would be difficult to get bugs in here considering we need tight security for important documents. Calm down.”

“He came to us…” The older muttered. Akashi shivered.

“Hey, we’re not handing you in, calm down.” Daiki wrapped around him, trying to placate him. _She’s not?_ “Ma, tell him you’re not.” Aomine surprisingly read him well when it counts.

“No. In no way am I going to do that, kid. I’ve been trying to find you along with your friends, so you don’t get handed in.” The older said, steadily. Akashi shuddered, calming down.

Aomine maneuvered them so they are sitting on the couch, he kept Seijuurou right besides him. Momoi came out of her trance and came to sit down by him, only to start openly crying and hugging him. Akashi feels guilty again. He wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” He pet her hair with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around her. She gasped and cried, unable to speak.

“You’ve been okay?” Aomine asked. “You definitely look different.” He slightly lightened to mood.

“Disguise.” _And also for fun._ “Yes, I found somewhere safe.”

Aomine breathed out a bit, relieved.

“We’re working to help you out.” The oldest stated. _How much do they know?_

“How much do you know?” Akashi asked. The mother panther sat down in front of him on the ground, thinking.

“A good chunk, I think. We’ve been working alongside your teammates. They said some things.” She pinched her lips together for a second then continued. “Do you remember Officer Koba?”

Memories flooded Akashi at the name. He scrunched his face, and gasped at the onslaught. He remembers a lot besides his escape of when he was held for ransom. He remembers when he was suddenly with an officer though, and that officer’s kindness. He stayed with Akashi while he waited for his mom, and even gave him food.

“Yes.” He replied. Aomine slightly stiffened next to him. Akashi squinted open an eye at him.

“He was my husband and Daiki’s dad.”

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows. _Daiki’s father was Officer Koba?_ That man wanted to adopt him when he was little. The only reason he didn’t is because Akashi insisted his mother is good.

“He was a good man.” Akashi breathed out, locking gazes with the panther in front of him.

“Thank you. I say this, because I’ve been trying to gather info on how to help you out since.” _Since...since the ransom? I was five? She has information since then..?_ “I know at least some of your situation. I’m asking for your assistance in getting the rest of the information, so we can help.”

Akashi swallowed, petting through Momoi’s hair, who is calming down. He glanced over at Aomine to ask if he can trust her. _Daiki is one of my right hand man, I will have to put trust in him._ He nodded, so Akashi nodded as well.

“Okay.”

“Hey.” The older said, and leaned over to move some of his hair. “My husband loved you so that sort of means I have to at least see why in return.” She smirked. _She looks so much like Daiki._

Akashi took a breath and nodded.

“To start, take your contacts out. It’s sort of freaking me out your eyes aren’t red.” Aomine drawled. Akashi blinked at him and chuckled a bit, breathless.

“Satsuki. I’m sorry.” He said again to her since she’s calming down. Slowly, she pulled back, teary eyed. She just shook her head.

“I should’ve noticed…” She sniffed. Akashi blinked and shook his head ‘no.’ _It hasn’t been that bad until recently._

He grabbed a contact case out of his pocket, and proceeded to take them out without a mirror.

“It freaks me out you can get that close to your eye.” Aomine shivered next to him. Akashi smiled, putting the contacts away.

“Isn’t it better this than gouging them out?”

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Daiki sighed sounding exhausted. _I didn’t realize how much my disappearance meant to them._

Akashi blinked a few times and looked at the taller.

“Better?” He asked. Aomine looked over and nodded.

“Ryou, where’d you go?” The panther then asked. _Right the brunette._

“I figured y-you’d be talking a bit, so...tea?” Sakurai popped his head out from the attached kitchen. Akashi glanced over at him. _Familiar. Well, he is Daiki’s partner._

In only a short while, the smaller brought drinks out to all of them. _Thank god, I haven’t had a good cup of tea for awhile._ It’s either water or alcohol at Hanamiya’s, so this is a good change of pace.

They calmed down a bit with the hot beverage. Then it went back to an interrogation.

“What was he drugging you with?” Aomine’s mom asked. Suddenly, he feels a little better, he doesn’t know how she figured that out but that is good. It shows she is capable at figuring things out and possibly helping him.

“Hormone treatment.” He answered. Everyone paused. He took a sip of tea, curling up a bit. “He wanted me to bare a child.” _A griffon at that._

“That’s crazy!” Momoi yelled out. He heard Aomine’s mother curse something at the Akashi head under her breath.

“I couldn’t handle it but he forced it on me, that’s how I ended up in the hospital.” He connected the dots for them.

“...The timing… He forced you on that during heat?” The oldest asked. Akashi nodded. “I’m gonna kill that fucker.”

Hormone treatment is something to be eased into, and if it doesn’t work you’re not supposed to force it. Akashi originally thought it shouldn’t affect his heat since he hadn’t been on it that long beforehand, but he realized that his heat definitely made it worse. Which in turn made it more dangerous.

“How did you escape?” She then asked. Seijuurou looked at his cup thinking. He never did remember how, but he’s sure it has to do with Bokushi.

“I don’t remember.”

“She knows about Bokushi.” Aomine supplied. _She’s really done some research._

“I was cornered and snapped I think. I passed out, then the next moment I remember I was on the street.”

“What animal is Bokushi?” She asked. Akashi paused.

_Bokushi is a phoenix._

But that is classified information. Phoenix' are near extinction, in fact his ‘father’ is the last one on record. They are a species that will disappear for hundreds of years then suddenly show up as a recessive gene coming forth. Their numbers are low but they are powerful.

_Not even Masaomi knows I have access to phoenix. Unless he found out through the markings in the hospital room._

“You’re not going to say?” Aomine’s mom pushed.

“I’ve never told anyone.” _Not even mother knew._

“So it’s not a lion then?” She asked. Akashi closed his eyes.

“No. He is not a lion.” He can feel all their eyes on him. _I shouldn’t tell. Can I tell?_ “What will you do with this information?” He asked instead.

“If he is doing this sort of treatment to a rare species, The Organization will back you up in regards to protecting the species.” The oldest replied, smartly. _The Organization…_

“The Organization will only want to breed me.” _With as many as possible._

_How does Masaomi get away with skirting The Organization? Unless he struck a deal to only bed important higher ups at a price…_

“They will not allow harm to your body though.”

The idea of sleeping with strangers does not sit well with him nor does sending in semen. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I will not work aside The Organization. Trust me when I say they will try to take advantage of me.”

“Alright.” The oldest breathed, conceding. “Does Masaomi know you have two species under your belt then?”

“If he guessed by the markings in the hospital room. But I never once told or showed him.”

“I will work under the assumption he does then…” She seemed to think for a bit. _She is smart to do that._ “Is there anything specific you want to tell us or explain?”

It is Akashi’s turn to think. _There are a lot of things I could say._

“What about yours and Midorin’s marriage?” Momoi asked. “They mentioned you made a compromise?” Akashi took a breath.

“Midorima and I were birthmates. We both didn’t want to marry each other, so I called off the marriage. However, Masaomi wouldn’t let that go easily, so the deal was that I started hormone treatment. I went along with it since I wanted to free Midorima and Takao as soon as possible. The rest is what was explained before.” Seijuurou explained. Momoi hummed, but seemed extremely bothered by how he was treated.

“What about before all of this breeding stuff? He’s never treated you well, correct?” The eldest asked.

“I have no fond memories of him.” Akashi stated, they all seemed to stiffen a little. “However, he was much more reasonable before my mother passed away-”

“Your mother was alive when you were held at the police station though?”

“At that time my mother was off on a business trip. Masaomi acted like a completely different person when she was around versus not. To be completely honest, I think his attitude that day was just off. He wouldn’t have done that any other time.” Akashi explained. He doesn’t have good memories of the Akashi head, but he was _okay_ when Seijuurou’s mother was around.

“After my mother’s passing is when he seemed to have snapped. It wasn’t as bad at the begi-” A surge of pain went through Akashi’s head suddenly. He gasped and held his head. Within a second he looked up heterochromatic. “-sorry about that.” They all stiffened. “Please do not bother Oreshi about it, but since you wish to know, Masaomi had acts of violence when we were young as well. What he said about mother’s passing is true, but I took the memories that were particularly bad as a child.”

“The scar on your lower back?” Aomine’s mom asked, suddenly a bit stiff, seeing Bokushi in person.

“That was a bad day. Oreshi did nothing wrong. I admit I do not know what caused Masaomi’s bad mood that day, but he was in a foul mood and took it out on us.”

“You keep these memories to protect...Oreshi. I understand that, but one day you will have to give them back. He is missing important information about himself. I am unaware how we can go through a court case between the two of you, to be completely honest.” Aomine’s mom continued. There was a pause in which Bokushi listened to what she said, and then thought about it. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

“You are correct. I know this. I am keeping some fond memories as well, that I know is unfair to the both of us.” There was a pause. “I think he may be overwhelmed if I suddenly let him know some of which that has happened.”

“Akashi-kun…” Momoi spoke. He moved his gaze to the pink haired girl still half in his lap. “We are all right here to catch you when you fall.” She slightly smiled.

Akashi closed his eyes.  _Satsuki is always so caring._

“I do not know what it is like to fall.” He breathed out. “I will slowly give him memories back, only so we can work together in taking down Masaomi.” Akashi looked at a spot on the ground then moved his gaze to Aomine’s mom. “You. I wish for your assistance in cleaning the cover-up from my scars. If you are gentle with Oreshi I will give him back the memory of that day...and more over time.”

“Of course.” She automatically replied.

“He will be overwhelmed, so please give him time.” Akashi looked side to side to the teenagers in the room. Everyone nodded. “Okay.” Seijuurou shut his eyes again giving back control to his lion counterpart along with a memory.

Immediately, Akashi gasped holding his head.

 

~~

_A servant just finished helping the young heir with getting a glass of orange juice._

_“Thank you.” A tiny voice smiled up at the servant. The servant returned the gesture in kind. However, an ominous aura came closer to them, making the hairs on their skin stand on edge._

_“Seijuurou.” A voice spoke and Akashi looked to the door frame at his father._

_“Papa.”_

_The servant backed away sensing trouble. The taller’s golden eyes didn’t move from his son, but they weren’t really looking at his baby._

_“Seijuurou, have you been good?”_

_Big eyes blinked up at his father. He feels scared, the man feels off._

_“Yes, Papa.”_

_“Are you lying to me?” Something uneasy filled his senses and Akashi feels the need to leave. Maybe he should but that would probably just get him in more trouble._

_“No, Papa.” He shook his head, little cherry locks bouncing a bit._

_There was a pause, then the taller walked forward and to Seijuurou’s surprise he put on a pan for cooking. He’s never seen his father cook, but the older can do anything in his eyes so it’s not too odd. The older put a metal spatula by the flame of the stove. Akashi watched confused. He then grabbed his son by the arm. Seijuurou blinked._

_“Come watch.” Masaomi picked his son up. Akashi hasn’t been picked up by the other since before his mom passed away. It came as a shock, but he has missed it so he held the taller’s collar and watched the flame._

_“Do you like fire, Seijuurou?”_

_Akashi’s first thought was that it is an odd question, but his father always has a reason to his questions so he answered it truthfully._

_“I like that it has many uses.” He does not particularly love it, but it is useful and used everyday for different reasons._

_“That is correct… Seijuurou, do you know why you are important?” The air still feels heavy but Akashi just kept holding on to the taller’s neck and watched the flame, being supported with one of the taller’s hands._

_“Because I am the Akashi heir.”_

_“That is one reason. Why do you think people want to kidnap you?” Akashi remembered being held for ransom and suddenly wanted to cry, but he didn’t and continued what they are doing._

_“Because I am worth a lot of money.”_

_“What do you think makes you my son?” Masaomi calmly asked. It is a silly question to Seijuurou._

_“Because...you are my papa.” He is confused._

_“That is right…” Masaomi looked at the fire with a weird look in his eye._

_“Seijuurou, what would you do if I could not recognize you.”_

_The young lion’s reaction would be to cry._

_“I would...have to prove who I am.”_

_“And how would you do that?” Masaomi asked not missing a beat. Akashi swallowed._

_“Say a memory only we would know.” He came up with an answer._

_“How can you be sure that only we know it? What if there is a spy always listening in?” Seijuurou shook, unsure how to answer._

_“I don’t know, Papa.”_

_Masaomi looked at him then smiled, out of place. Akashi blinked two big eyes._

_“My son, I love you.” The taller kissed him on the forehead. Seijuurou blinked confused, Masaomi does not usually act affectionate. A seed of hope planted itself in the heir’s heart. The taller continued to lay kisses on his forehead then cheeks, Akashi started to smile, happy. “Come sit here.” The taller placed him on a counter._

_“On a counter?” He’s never sat on a counter, never even thought to._

_“Yes, you can see easier.” Akashi watched the taller grab the spatula. Masaomi looked at it for a bit then turned his gaze to his son and smiled._

_Unsure what to expect, Seijuurou watched as the taller came closer...and closer._

_Masaomi put a hand on his tiny shoulder._

_“My son, do you know a secret tattoo would help ease me if I did not know who you are?”_

_A secret tattoo? Akashi hadn’t thought of that._

_“Maybe something that told bad guys exactly who owns you. It would help deter them.”_

_Owns?_

_“My son-” Masaomi leaned over and kissed his forehead. “-you are one of a kind.”_

_Akashi looked on, curious as to why the older is acting so out of character. Masaomi moved his hand down, then in one swift movement grabbed his side and pushed him down. A squeak erupted from Seijuurou’s mouth and he suddenly feels scared. He’s laying on his stomach, not able to see what is happening. Before he could think anything else, it hurt._

_Searing pain pushed through his lower back. He screamed, and struggled, but was held down by some obscene strength._

_“My son-” Burning, piercing. Tears began tracking down his face and he pushed and tried to grab hold of anything. “-you are an Akashi.”_

_“Pahh-pa, s-ta-op!” He screamed bloody murder. It burns. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. “H-Hurts! S-ss-aah!-p!” He gasped, hiccuping, screaming, crying._

_“Let others know who you are.” The older spoke, drawing into the smaller’s back._

_In desperation, Akashi gripped the sides of the table and tried pulling and pushing his body over the top even if he falls head first._

_“S-tah! P-a-pa! N-nah!” He’s choking on breath and saliva dripped out of his mouth with his screams of desperation. The taller pulled back the spatula for a second and Akashi was able to pull himself off the counter. He fell but immediately got up to run away, only to have the older wrap an arm around his mid section, then a foot came down keeping him on the ground._

_The spatula came back._

_“A mark for every question you got wrong, every lie you’ve told, every missed perfect score.”_

_Searing pain moved to the rest of his lower back._

_“S-snnn-ahh! S-ss-sstup!”_

_“One...two...three-” The counting continued until he blacked out._

  _~~_

 

Akashi’s hyperventilating.

He gripped his hair, living the pain of that day all over again. His eyes teared up uncontrollably, and he kept gasping for breath.

_My back burns._

He scrunched his face up, feeling phantom pain scorch through his skin.

He knows Momoi is hugging him, petting his hair, trying to calm him down. Aomine also grabbed him and is purring deeply to stop his shudders.

A coldness suddenly covered his eyes, blacking his view and forcibly calming his racing heart.

Slowly senses came back to him, he could focus on the coolness on his head, Momoi’s rhythmic carding through his hair and Daiki’s purring.

_Bokushi made me remember something bad._

Akashi didn’t realize the severity of his abuse until now. _Bokushi’s been hiding things._ He thought the worst of it has only been the recent happenings. This is news to him.

Seijuurou, calming down, rested on the leopard in front of him, hugging her mid section and nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

Akashi can remember what he, Bokushi, said just now. He asked for help in cleaning off the makeup Akashi doesn’t remember putting on. Seijuurou pulled back, the reassurances everyone is saying blew over his head.

As he pulled back he noticed the brunette pull a clothed bag of ice away from his head, and Momoi looking at him worriedly but reassuringly. Aomine looked a bit shocked but concerned. His mother looked like she wanted to jump in with a hug but held herself back.

“I a-apologize-” Akashi cleared his throat. “-it came back very sudden.” He shakily added. He wiped his eyes, now glad Daiki told him to take his contacts out.

_At least the makeup I wore was waterproof._

Hanamiya only buys extremely waterproof makeup. Once it’s on it will not even start chipping for about three days. Akashi’s tested it before _._ Makoto even said it’s heat proof.

Seijuurou thought this as a momentary distraction.

“I didn’t realize Masaomi’s past actions until now…” He thought out loud.

“May I see it?” Aomine’s mom asked, kindly. Akashi took a breath and nodded.

“Bokushi did promise that… I haven’t seen the mark either.” Akashi looked between his friends then back at the oldest and stood up. Daiki’s mother was quick to get up and hold his arm. Seijuurou looked awkwardly at the three teenagers but the oldest gently pushed him to the bathroom, so they could clean it off.

Akashi’s shaking. _It shouldn’t be this scary to show a scar I know I have._

The panther closed the door behind them and Seijuurou feels cold all of a sudden.

He feels like a child being reprimanded.

_I’m stronger than this._

He took a breath. The panther in front of him grabbed him in a hug. Despite just meeting this lady, Akashi feels comfortable near her. Maybe because she is a panther or mother, maybe both.

He pulled back and bit his lip but pulled his shirt over his head. The older grabbed a washcloth putting some sort of makeup remover on it, then looked at him for permission. Akashi nodded, still shaking. He turned a bit, and felt where the mark is.

_Did Bokushi just block my memory any time I even got close to glancing or touching this spot?_

“I’m gonna clean it off now.” The older said and the lion nodded. He jolted feeling the coolness of the washcloth touch his bare skin.

“...I don’t know how Masaomi is skirting The Organization.” Akashi spoke to distract himself. He felt an unconscious layer of panic going through him due to finally letting the scar show though.

“He is a rare species?” She asked. Seijuurou swallowed.

“Yes. I think he must be affiliated with them, and came to some deal.” Akashi is glad Bokushi told her to help. Seijuurou has a feeling he would have had a panic attack if he cleaned the scar himself.

“Sounds like something he would do.” She hummed. “Kid, do you think you’re going to freak out when you see this mark?”

Akashi could feel her starting to get more and more agitated. The heir’s positive it’s over the mark and not him.

“I will try not to.” Seijuurou shivered. “I can remember the incident. I imagine it is not that pretty.”

“I’m going to tell you because I want you to know before looking. It’s not just a ‘meaningless’ mark.”

Akashi furrowed his brows. He had thought the other… _he took his time making the burn._

“What did he write?” Seijuurou took a breath, calming himself. He felt the other’s anger plain as day.

“He _branded_ you. It says Akashi.”

 

_“My son, do you know a secret tattoo would help ease me if I did not know who you are. Maybe something that told bad guys exactly who owns you. It would help deter them.”_

_“My son, you are an Akashi. Let others know who you are.”_

 

 _I should have known._ Akashi couldn’t determine what was written at the time. Too much fear and panic flooded his senses when it was occurring.

“Okay.” He plainly replied. _He wrote who I belong to…_ She paused and Akashi could feel her gaze on his face. “There should be more than that.” He added.

“More…” She muttered and put the washcloth back to his skin, moving it over the rest of his lower back. Seijuurou couldn’t stop shivering, he knows she noticed and is trying to put comforting pheromones in the air. He heard her sharply breath in.

“What are these marks?” She asked.

“Any time I messed up.” _Or didn’t get a perfect score or give the perfect answer._

She breathed in for a second.

“Alright.” She moved forwards and encased him in a hug. Akashi focused on a point on the ground, shaking unintentionally.

He moved aside after a moment and looked in the mirror.

It looks as he thought it would. Angry but time healed red, pink-ish marks. Skin tried to heal over it but it couldn’t heal completely, leaving scar tissue. He breathed in, looking at every line that formed his name. Now that the event is over that caused this, he remembers subconscious things. Things like all the blood on the ground, a servant being terrified, _more than one._ Seijuurou can’t be too mad at them for not stepping in. If they had they may have lost their lives.

_I used to call him Papa._

That may have been the turning point that it turned to a cold ‘father.’ Now is another point in which it is neither.

For some reason the fact that he used to have an affectionate name for Masaomi hurts more than the fact he was put through this. _I wasn’t always terrified of him._ Akashi can remember the small seed of hope he felt right before the incident when the older kissed him and held him. That’s what hurt more.

Akashi felt tears rolling down his face.

“H-he, right before it, he said he loved me…” Seijuurou said more to himself than to the other in the room.

Aomine’s mother hugged him again, petting cherry locks. He hid in her collar bone.

A split second before the older actually made the marks, Akashi remembers _smiling._ He was happy but his trust was misplaced.

“Do you want to go out to the others?” She asked by his ear. Seijuurou nodded a yes. His friends are his family. His real family.

So she led him out of the room with an arm around him, protectively. He looked at the others, red-rimmed eyes taking in their caution. He stepped forward, showing it’s fine for them to get up.

Aomine was the first to come up to him and look at his back. Akashi heard him hiss in a breath, and his anger flare. He clenched and unclenched his fists, then wordlessly went to a back room, to assumably calm himself down before doing anything. Momoi looked on, but looked too scared to see. Sakurai grabbed her hand and helped her.

Akashi’s not sure how to act right now. This is so different from how he’s portrayed himself. He doesn’t know what to say or do, so he just let the others figure their own actions out.

Momoi covered her mouth when she saw the mark, she then moved over and hugged him again. Seijuurou closed his eyes, and surprisingly felt himself calming down to a point he hasn’t been since walking into Daiki’s.

 

Eventually they were all sat back down on the couch, Aomine and Momoi purring next to him. Akashi admits being close to other cats has been calming.

“U-um, Akashi?” Seijuurou gave attention to Sakurai, who he has mostly been ignoring this whole visit. He looks a bit nervous. “Sorry, if it’s not my place...but everything will be okay.” He stated, seemingly sure of it. Akashi blinked at him. “U-um-” He rolled up his sleeve, to show a scar. _That’s a burn scar._ Aomine and Momoi seemed to stiffen. “-I was in a s-sorta similar situation, b-but Daiki and his mom got me out of it so…” He trailed off.

Seijuurou looked at the mark on his skin. _Someone did that intentionally to him. But how important are his parents? Masaomi is not the average parent._

“Akashi, we’ll get you out too.” Aomine answered. “Ryou’s dad was the head of a huge sex trafficking organization. His mom an important and popular woman in politics. They were slippery, and well liked.” _Sex trafficking._

“Your name is Sakurai, correct?” Akashi asked. The other nodded.

_I’ve met that family before. I didn’t know Daiki’s teammate was their son. I didn’t know they had a child._

What Aomine said is true. They were the life of parties. They were also never together in the same place. Akashi remembers the man of that family giving him an odd look. If Akashi were anyone else he wouldn’t have noticed it. It gave him shivers. Despite the man’s friendly personality, Seijuurou didn’t trust him. As for the woman, Akashi had no thoughts of her. People liked her, Seijuurou didn’t speak to her. _However, that goes to show that the Aomines were able to show their true colors._

“...I knew there was something wrong with that man.” Seijuurou muttered. Sakurai blinked. “I apologize, I had no idea they had a child. I would have questioned it more if I knew that.”

The brunette shook his head saying it’s fine.

Nonetheless, it shows that they’ve dealt with a similar situation before. Akashi looked at the brunette again.

_Smells like Daiki._

_...smells like...Daiki._

Akashi blinked, looking at the other’s physic, ignoring, how weird he’s being.

Cub sent a letter once...he said he can understand not getting along with your own father…

Hanamiya said Touou.

“I know you.” Seijuurou stated. _This has to be Cub._ A grin spread across his face. Ryou jolted, knowing what he meant.

Aomine looked at him funny and Momoi covered her mouth and giggled. _Satsuki knows, Daiki doesn’t._

“Akashi-kun, why didn’t you tell us you liked _him_ ?” She winked. _She found out I like Pom?_ “Ryou-chan figured it out.” She continued, answering his unsaid question.

“You mean th-” Ryou quickly covered Daiki’s mouth. _He was just about to say who Pom is._ Aomine cocked an eyebrow, confused.

“We’ll explain later Dai-chan.” Momoi told her mate.

“How did you find out?” Akashi asked Ryou.

“It was pretty obvious. You weren’t exactly being subtle.” A bit cheeky Sakurai responded. _Well, that is true._

“Tell me about him.” _This is someone extremely close to Pom. I’m sure he can tell me a lot of things._ Akashi grinned. However, Ryou just shook his head.

“Sorry. I can’t do that.” The brunette easily answered. _Of course._ Seijuurou pouted.

He felt a sort of accomplishment from figuring out who Cub is though. _Who is close to Sakurai?_ Other than Daiki and Momoi, Akashi does not know. _Who is also close to Kuroko?_ Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t even know that Sakurai and Kuroko are friends, so he is at a bit of a loss.

“Where are you staying?” Aomine’s mom asked. Akashi paused.

“I think for all of your safety, I should not say.” The older furrowed her eyebrows. “If Masaomi finds out you know, you will be in danger.” The panther looked annoyed. “He won’t kill me, but he will others.” _I’ve no doubt he would torture my friends to death to get to me._

She blinked a little surprised.

“Has he murdered people..?”

Seijuurou paused. _I would like to know as well._

“I hope not. However, I’m sure he will not hesitate.”

Everyone looked at him a little shocked.

“I will come back. And...if I get caught, I will escape. Besides the people who I am staying with say they will commit mass murder if he traps me.”

There was a pause then Aomine’s mother shook her head with a small smile.

“Alright. Don’t be a stranger.” She smiled kindly. Akashi nodded.

“Please, do me a favor and don’t text any of our friends about me. I’m sure at least some of their phones are bugged.”

That seemed to bother Aomine and Momoi a little but they understood. Admittedly, they just cuddled after that. Satsuki has always been on the more touchy side but Daiki was the complete opposite, at least when it was in reference to Akashi. However, he seems much more open to touching now.

Seijuurou felt part of his alpha calm down being close to some of his kingdom. It seems the others are doing much better now too.

“Pom and I are doing a recording next weekend outside of the mall, it probably wouldn’t look suspicious if you show up there.” Sakurai said at one point.

 _Invited directly from Cub._ Akashi smiled. He can probably do that. To watch ‘a show’ wouldn’t look suspicious, and he can meet up with some of his kingdom and Pom that way.

“I’ll be there.”


	36. An Address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters again /(^.^/) !! (since this one's kinda short)

_ <<Akashi's PoV>> _

Akashi watched the new video.

_…_

_That’s Takao and Shikari._

It is obvious since he knows them. The video was possibly the silliest video Pom’s posted. It actually made him laugh a bit. Although, he could tell that they all seemed exhausted. Their actions were that of being extremely overtired.

“Makoto.” Akashi spoke up, looking over the laptop on his lap. The other looked over from playing with a spider he found on the ground. “They’re doing a recording this weekend. Want to come?”

“Let’s crash it.” Hanamiya smirked.

* * *

 

 

Soon enough came the day of the recording. Seijuurou got in his heightened disguise and Makoto had his signature smirk on. After taking a scent cover, he joined the other at the door and they headed out.

They got there a bit early, so Hanamiya insisted on going to some store at the mall. Akashi had no issues with it as long as it didn’t take too long, so he went along with it.

Once in the store, it was clear that this is where Makoto’s been buying all of his clothes and accessories.

“They have sex toys here too, so if you want any.” Hanamiya stuck his tongue out. Akashi smirked and shook his head a bit. He glanced around, noticing a familiar face. A familiar face that is also looking at him, with furrowed eyebrows.

“Hey, Tatsu.” Makoto spoke up. Himuro looked at the other and gave a small smirk, coming over to them. A bored looking ashy blonde, followed him. “Ken.” Hanamiya added.

“Looks like you found someone interesting.” Himuro smiled pointedly looking at Akashi. Fukui looked at him too. “Atsushi’s been worried about you.” The sleek beta added.

_These two should be fine to talk around._

“He should not be, I can hold my own.” Seijuurou evenly replied. “You can tell him I’m fine, but tell him in person, not around electronics.”

Himuro seemed to understand immediately, nodding.

“So has Taiga and Kuroko.” _Kuroko should be here today._

“Kuroko will be here, I’ll show him I’m fine myself.” _I will have to get his phone away._

Hopefully, it is loud and will be hard to distinguish sounds through the bug in Tetsuya’s phone.

 _Taiga’s worried?_ Akashi isn’t that close to Kagami. Sure they have come to a sort of agreement, but it’s not like they are the closest of friends. Nonetheless, Kuroko will most likely tell Kagami.

“I have a request.” Akashi started, getting their attention. “Don’t call me by name.” They nodded. _These two are fortunately obedient or at least understand the severity of my situation._

“Lil’ Red, wear this hat.” Hanamiya put a snapback on his head. Akashi raised an eyebrow and glanced in a mirror beside them. “Because you’re crazy.” Makoto added.

In big letters it says ‘CRAZY’ along the top.

“Thank you.” He blankly replied. Akashi's used to a variety of personalities because of the miracles, however, he doesn't think he's ever met someone quite as...bold as Hanamiya. None of the miracles would ever treat the lion this way.

“The emo kid aesthetic really fits you.” Himuro told him. _Emo kid._ Makoto laughed.

“I know right.” Hanamiya agreed.

“You all are friends?” Akashi changed the conversation. He didn’t know Hanamiya befriended Himuro and Fukui.

“I would run while you can. Himuro’s a brat.” Kensuke spoke up. Tatsuya smirked and pinched his teammate’s cheek.

“Aw, how cute.” Himuro teased. The blonde smacked the snake’s hand away.

“We run into each other a lot, drink together time to time.” Hanamiya explained for him. “Anyways,” He turned around picking something up, then turned back with a smirk. “want a dildo?”

“What would I want that for?” Seijuurou rolled his eyes.  _Yes, Makoto is definitely one of a kind._

“Well, you see-” Himuro started and Kensuke punched the black haired man in the arm, hard from what it sounded like. Tatsuya merely smirked though.

“You ever sleep with dick?” Makoto crudely asked. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. I thought you knew that.” The heir boredly answered. Hanamiya laughed.

“You never went into detail, so who’s the ex?”

“Which one? Serious ones?” Akashi asked and started to look around the store. Himuro whistled.

“Well seasoned.” The taller remarked. Seijuurou rolled his eyes.

“I slept with my captain in middle school, then my two current senpais-” He glanced at Makoto. “-you, and some business officials so I didn’t have to deal with their needless demands.”

“Wow, the inside scoop.” Himuro smirked. “You’re more liberal than most Japanese.” He added. Akashi glanced at him.

“I travel.”  _This group is definitely the same *type* of personality._

“You’re a first year though.” Fukui furrowed his eyebrows. “I sleep around too, but you said business officials? That means-”

“Pedos of the business world.” Hanamiya looked up at the ceiling. “That’s gross.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” The blonde asked.

“I’m sure it is.” Seijuurou easily answered. He doesn’t think much of it. He was thrust into the adult world as a child so sleeping with partners didn’t mean much to him if it meant getting his way. His age didn’t matter, he already knew how things worked. It honestly was just another weapon under his belt.

They moved on. Akashi’s glad they are so carefree, or maybe it is they haven’t been the most innocent themselves thus have no right to judge.

They got some things, and Himuro and Fukui said they would join them to watch the recording. Hanamiya did end up buying him that hat, and made him wear it. They then moved on to greet the masquerading boys.

When they got out it was clear the whole group had arrived. Pom, Cub, Momoi, Kuroko, Takao, and Shikari are all here. They looked to be setting up a camera and lounging a bit. Akashi focused on Pom, who is sitting down drawing something in some dirt using a stick. He glanced at the ring still on the pomchi and smirked. _Mine._ A pleased warmth filled him at the sight.

He heard a small shriek then was bombarded in a hug. Shocked, he blinked down at black hair, and hugged the girl in front of him. _Shikari._

“I’m okay.” He whispered. His previous mood is slightly ruined, as he's now filled with guilt.

The sudden movement and noise alerted the others. Seijuurou glanced up to see Kuroko staring at him (through mask) slowly walking forward.

“You fucker!” Takao shouted, taking in his appearance. _Is Takao’s phone safe? We met up twice, does that count as friends in my ‘father’s’ eye._

Kuroko came closer, shaking. Hanamiya noticed the dilemma and walked forward, swiftly snatching the phantom’s phone out of his pocket and throwing it as far away as possible. _Sorry Kuroko._ However, the blue haired boy didn’t seem to care and ran forward, joining the hug. Akashi moved his arm so he is also hugging his other friend.

They seemed at a loss for words. Takao joined their hug as well. Akashi could smell their disarray, making him feel even more guilty.

Seijuurou glanced over their shoulders. Cub and Momoi now have small smiles. He moved his gaze to Pom. The brunette dropped his stick and is looking over, mouth slightly open. With his eyes covered, Akashi can’t be exactly sure how the other is feeling. Pom looks surprised and a bit lost from what he can tell though.

Akashi waited until the others were ready to pull back then looked at them. Kuroko grabbed his face, tears trailed down the omega’s face, coming from under his mask. Seijuurou matched his gaze and gave a small smile.

“Sorry Kuroko...Takao, Shikari.” He gave them all a glance at their names.

“You stupid fuck.” The older hawk frowned at him.

“You scared me.” Shikari said, crying. Kuroko didn’t even say anything just rested his head on the heir’s shoulder. Akashi kept an arm around the phantom member.

Seijuurou took a breath and started his precautions.

“Don’t say my name. If you tell any of our friends make sure it is not around electronics, including cell phones, or in your houses. I’ve no doubt your houses and possessions have been bugged... I’m fine, I’ve found somewhere safe to be…” He trailed off.

They looked at him and nodded.

“The room..?” Takao questioned. _The hospital room._

“Result of my escape.” He explained. Akashi noticed Pom slowly walking towards him, listening to the instructions and story. Kuroko pulled back, and wiped under his mask.

“'Escape.'” Tetsuya repeated.

“Long story short, Masaomi crossed a line.” Akashi breathed in.

They looked at him like they wanted to ask more. Seijuurou sighed and came to the conclusion he has to give some sort of explanation. Cub came up to help him.

“Masaomi’s been abusing him. It got to the point he was hospitalized and the Akashi head didn’t seem to want to stop after that. Masaomi’s trying to track him down, he’s staying hidden.”

“It’s bad…” Momoi added.

 _What an abrupt way of explaining._ Akashi appreciates the fastest and most diligent way of saving time though.

“Does this have to do Shin-chan and I?” Takao cocked an eyebrow.

“That situation caused the mishap that led to this, but it’s not your fault. There were many instances that added up.” Akashi explained. Kazunari looked at him upset.

“If you knew you would get in trouble, we could have worked something out… You didn’t have to put yourself in danger.” The hawk narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t want to go through with it either.” Seijuurou replied.

He glanced at Pom, who’s fiddling with his ring. Akashi inwardly smirked. His intention of making the brunette think of not only his father but the heir when looking at the ring worked.

Takao breathed out.

“You two knew.” Kuroko looked at Cub and Momoi.

“We told him to come today, we haven’t known for long.” Momoi defended themselves.

“They along with Aomine and his mother are helping me out.” Akashi added.

 

After talking for a bit, they moved on to being a bit more cheerful. Hanamiya and Himuro ended up coming to bother the living hell out of Ryou. Fukui took to not doing that and talking to Takao since, the hawk had some sort of ‘thing’ for point guards.

Pom came up to him, a bit quiet.

“You’re okay?” The brunette asked. _He was upset?_ Akashi hadn’t thought he would be, they only saw each other once in person (besides whoever he is unmasked.) Seijuurou smiled reassuringly.

“Yes. I’m sorry for the scare.” Despite upsetting the other, he is glad that Pom was sad about his disappearance.

The brunette nodded a bit upset still. Akashi smiled and grabbed the other in a hug. Pom jolted but calmed down after a few seconds. _I can be as bold as I want…_ Seijuurou sighed feeling the other’s warmth.

“I’ve been watching your videos...so don’t stop posting.” He said into the smaller’s ear. He felt the brunette shiver a little at their close proximity. Pom nodded, wordlessly.

“I was worried.” The brunette admitted.

Akashi felt his alpha purr in satisfaction. He almost said ‘I’m glad’ out loud, but caught himself. Seijuurou happily, encased the omega as close as possible.

“Hey yo Pom, wanna do the thing?” Takao yelled out giving the brunette an excuse to leave Akashi. Seijuurou almost growled but instead smirked. _He’ll put on a show now…_

The smaller pulled back and gave a little embarrassed smirk, then went up to join Cub who escaped Hanamiya's and Himuro’s grasps.

Akashi looked on with the rest of the spectators. Soon enough the two brunettes got in position for the dance video. Kuroko pulled up their song (on someone else’s phone.)

They started.

It seems like the moment they start performing it’s all they focus on, because Pom’s prior embarrassment seemed to disappear.

Akashi watched Pom in person for the second time. His eyes took in every detail possible. The inward curve of his waist that led to the jut of his hip, the dip of his collarbone and melodic movements. He licked the inside of his lips. As usual, the brunette has a big smile. Seijuurou wants to touch him, but he’ll have to wait...at least until they're done recording.

Just as the first time they danced, they got the take right away. Thus, they didn’t actually record for long.

Akashi’s revved to touch the brunette. Having to watch him dance without being able to come forward was taxing. Once the camera was shut off and the brunette grinned at something Kuroko said, Seijuurou began approaching him again.

_I didn’t want that dildo earlier but maybe for him...to think of me…_

Seijuurou stopped this thought.

He watched the other drink, and laugh. Tired but hyper is how he acts. He tends to hop in place but there is a sort of exhaustion in his movements even though he’s smiling.

_I love that smile._

“You did great, as always.” The heir smiled grabbing the brunette’s arm. Pom blushed, _it’s so easy to make him flustered._

“Thanks…” The smaller embarrassedly looked to the side. “If-um-i-if you-” Pom cleared his throat, flustered. Akashi took every detail in. “I h-heard earlier about um...your situation...i-if you need a-anything just tell m-me...um…m-my, y-you can hide a-at my house a-anytime too…”

Seijuurou listened to every stuttered syllable, his heart soared.  _His house. Pom's house._ He almost questioned if he heard that correctly, but he knows he wouldn't have misheard  _that._

“I thought you are staying anonymous?” He smirked. The brunette jolted and quickly moved his hands.

“I am! But...if you need somewhere that’s more important…” He trailed off mumbling, then spoke up again. “M-my dad studied law, I p-picked up a few things...if I can help…”

Akashi blinked. _He’s close to Cub, maybe he aided Ryou as well._ Seijuurou smirked, and moved some of the other’s bangs.

“You’re very cute.” The alpha spoke. The smaller looked a little troubled when he said that. Akashi sighed. “Part of the issue is Masaomi doesn’t follow the law, he’s too powerful with too much money. He somehow will manipulate things in his favor even if I released everything he’s done.” Seijuurou closed his eyes momentarily. “I need to somehow dig up irrefutable proof. And...it will have to be a lot.”

“I-I don’t know if you realize this but you have the upper hand right now.” Pom replied. Akashi blinked, surprised. “He’s making you think you don’t since he has so many resources but in these cases that’s not true.” The brunette suddenly spoke with much validation. “There are biases despite how the jury shouldn’t. People like a victimized case which is what your's is.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Pom to talk him out of his thoughts.

“You’ve forgotten how young you are, haven’t you?” Kuroko suddenly spoke up, having been listening. The heir looked over at him.

“People like kids, you also have a good reputation. Not only are you a scholar you have arts and sports under your belt.” The brunette continued. “Have you noticed that when a kid who did a lot in school dies it’s covered on the news in abundance compared to a working man? That’s because it’s a ‘sad’ case then.”

_That’s true but Masaomi has too many connections, has too much of a happy successful facade._

“People like scandals.” Tetsuya added. “If you question Masaomi, sure enough it will get people talking. It may actually be a good thing he’s so well known and liked. He’ll have supporters but tell me something, haven’t you been with him at parties and meetings since you were young?” The phantom asked.

Akashi nodded an affirmative. He had to learn how to deal with people and make them like him since he was born.

“If people had to pick between you and Masaomi, who do you think they would pick?” Kuroko asked.

“Him. He has more power.” Akashi immediately answered.

“You’ve been manipulated to think that.” Kuroko blankly replied.

“No, it is a fact. Even if people want to side with me, it is more in their favor to go with him.” Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“Power is in numbers not only influence.” Pom spoke up a small grin on his face. “To me it sounds like Masaomi priorities influence. But you have more numbers.”

“He has numbers as well.” Akashi blankly replied.

“But does he?” Pom questioned, not believing it. It made Seijuurou think and question it more.

He thought to parties. His ‘father’ would shake hands with anyone who came his way, smile, greet them, then move on after a small chat depending on the person. Seijuurou since he was young was coddle, people would pinch his cheeks, but still have conversations with him. People also thought of him as the promising young heir, offering him this and that. They tried to strike deals with both Akashis, but since Seijuurou is younger they thought they could get away with more and in result talk to him more.

_Who would they prefer to talk to?_

_Probably me._

While both Akashis are intimidating, people seemed to prefer Seijuurou. Masaomi always got his way _somehow._ He has a track of never losing while Akashi’s is _also_ never losing but with compromises thrown in. Akashi had tried to be advantageous by compromising deals in his partner’s favors as well. A happy partner meant more for him. _That’s probably my saving grace now._

“I have more.” Akashi smirked realizing the point the two in front of him are making. _Plus the point Pom made._ The general public likes kids more than magnates.

“Thank you.” He added. Pom smiled widely at him, and Akashi felt his heart stop for a second. Kuroko smiled as well. Seijuurou turned to directly look at the brunette and sharpened his gaze.

“I will take you up on that offer.” _Pom invited me to his home._ That is more than Akashi expected to gain access to this early on. _I’ll figure out who he is soon enough, he’s not being very secretive._

The brunette seemed to jolt at his statement, as if he hadn’t even thought about his offer before making it. He then nodded a bit flustered. Pom then looked side to side and ran up to his bag, pulling a notepad out of it and pen. He began writing, while walking towards Akashi.

“U-um, whenever you need…” He finished writing and handed the heir a piece of paper. Akashi looked at it and lit up realizing it’s the other’s address. “My house shouldn’t be bugged so…”

“We could probably meet up there then to make our plan.” Kuroko looked at the brunette. The other seemed to pause then nodded. _Perfect._ “It wouldn’t even look suspicious since we normally go there.”

They made plans to go there the next day, and Akashi went back with the group he arrived with after thoroughly embarrassing the brunette by hugging him again.  _I can get high off of his scent._  His original group then went back to Makoto’s. Once they got there it was clear that both of the Yosen players have been here before. They made themselves at home pretty fast.

“So, progress on your boy?” Makoto half laid on the couch next to him, poking him with a sock clad foot. Akashi pushed his foot away.

“Got his address.” Seijuurou winked.

“Oh?” Hanamiya waggled his eyebrows.

“Boy?” Himuro raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

“Pom.” Fukui surprisingly spoke up. Akashi looked at him, along with everyone. “It was pretty damn obvious. If you weren’t wearing scent covers, I’m sure we could’ve smelt you.”

“Well, it’s not a secret.” Seijuurou remarked, agreeing.

They hung out for a bit. Akashi could see how they’re all friends. They all hold a sort of rebellious streak and uncensored mannerisms. The two seemed surprised when he didn’t bat an eye at alcohol or Makoto’s raunchy and touchy manners. Needless to say they took a surprising liking to him. Seijuurou’s glad, he can use as many allies as possible.

 


	37. Small Progress

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi’s a bit flustered. _A lot flustered._

He meant it when he said that Akashi could come over, but he sort of maybe forgot that he was even Pom at the moment, and that the heir doesn’t know who he is. _No doubt he’ll figure it out now._

Realistically, Furi can’t let his own feelings get in the way of this.

He was a bit overwhelmed seeing the heir, _and looking like that._ He actually had to do a double take. Akashi looked _different._ Nobody seemed to comment on it, but he looked like someone else entirely, which is probably a good thing considering his situation.

The other thing that’s got Furi torn up is his situation.

Ryou said it within a few seconds, which Kouki doesn’t know how he knew in the first place, but it lacked details. The brunette had flashbacks to Sakurai’s own situation. Furi doesn’t know much about Akashi’s life but for him to run away it must’ve been pretty bad (which Momoi did say.) He’s glad that the heir is _okay_ , but he’s still upset over it.

Akashi’s in a bit of a tight spot. He is right that Akashi Masaomi is extremely powerful, _nobody should be that powerful._ However, what Furi said he meant. The heir will appeal to the general public.

Out of everyone, Furihata wouldn’t have thought of _Akashi Seijuurou_ , the most intimidating person the brunette’s ever met, to be the victim of abuse though. If someone’s able to stand up to _him,_ to the point the heir feels so defeated, they are definitely formidable. Honestly, the pomchi can’t wrap his mind around it.

“How did you know?” Furi asked Ryou after they came home from the recording. Sakurai took a breath and looked at him.

“Akashi came over to Daiki’s while Satsuki and I were over. He explained some things...showed some scars.” The brunette looked troubled. “He’s in a bad place, Kouki.”

Ryou proceeded to tell him everything he knew.

By the time he was done explaining, Furi didn’t know how to feel. All he felt was negative emotions though. As horrible as it is, Akashi’s personality makes a little sense now. _The whole burn mark for every mistake is crazy._

Needless to say, if there is anything Kouki can do, he is going to do it.

* * *

 

Furi ended up telling his mom about his whole online persona, just so she could maybe keep his secret from Akashi. She was very amused by the whole situation. The brunette despite not wanting to because he always needs cash, called out of work so everyone can meet.

Eventually the Seirin duo, Touou trio and Takao siblings along with Midorima came over. Furi’s never met Midorima for real, but he can only imagine how worried Akashi’s friends have been so he didn’t mind. They all didn’t bring their phones knowing they are probably bugged. Soon enough the heir showed up as well.

Midorima took a moment to grip Akashi’s shoulder in disbelief. Kagami widened his gaze a bit seeing the alpha. Furi’s sure that everyone was told the story by one of the Touou members by their reactions. When the heir arrived, Shikari ran up and hugged him. The lion hugged her back and gave everyone a small smile.

“In summary, I need to gather proof.” Akashi started. “Which may take awhile...I suppose I need to track down old workers for our estate. Then convince them it is safe to tell the truth…”

“Ma and I already dug up old reports from them. We’re trying to track them down, the ones we’ve found are tight lipped. I think the main issue is convincing them to talk.” Aomine spoke up. Akashi nodded along. The panther then looked a little troubled.

“Hey, you weren’t kidding when you said Masaomi wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone, were you?” The navy haired man asked. Furi widened his gaze. He hadn’t heard that part of the explanation.

“No.” The alpha easily answered. _...Are we dealing with a murderer?_ “It’s not only that. I’ve seen him ruin people’s lives. He’ll get people to be in debt their whole lives. I have a suspicion he’s affiliated with the Yakuza.” _The Yakuza..?_

“He is.” Furi looked over to the door to see Himuro. _Did anyone invite him? How does he know where I live? It doesn’t really matter I guess._

Everyone looked surprised at the snake’s appearance.

“Tatsuya, what are you doing here? What do you mean?” Kagami spoke up in shock.

“I invited him, I thought he could be useful.” Kuroko cut in.

“Long story short, I did some snooping. Even if Masaomi wouldn’t murder someone personally, I’m sure he would hire a hitman. That doesn’t matter though, all that matters is showing people they won’t be killed or their lives ruined if they speak up. And for that-” Himuro smirked looking at Akashi. “-you just have to be as popular as possible. Support equals power and safety.” They thought about that for a minute until Shikari cut in, looking at Furi.

“Hey, when Kazu-nii and I did that video with you, we got really popular.” Furi looked at her through his mask.

“Let’s make him a regular.” Ryou replied looking at ‘Pom.’

_...Huh?_

The brunette glanced at Akashi who looked absolutely shocked by the declaration. The lion then looked at him, along with everyone else.

“I-I m-mean, w-would he e-even wa-want to..?” Furi flustered by the attention glanced to the side, nervous.

“Well,” Takao spoke up. “do you think you can perform?”

The brunette glanced back at his friends. The hawk is grinning at Akashi.

“I’m sure I could.” The heir easily answered.

“He’s been doing music since he was little.” Kuroko backed the lion up. They looked at Pom again.

_Well shit._

_I can’t very well say no._

“I-if y-you want…” Furi fiddled with his ring. _That would mean working alongside Akashi._

“I would be honored.” Akashi’s tone sounded light so Kouki glanced up. He blinked a little shocked, the taller has the widest smile he’s ever seen on him before. Suddenly, Furi’s chest felt lighter. He didn’t even know Akashi is capable of looking that happy, it made him realize how monotonous he usually is. Nonetheless, he’s glad to be able to get that reaction out of the cherryhead.

 

Although everyone knew they should probably come up with a more solid plan, they didn’t really know what else to do, so they all just hung out. Kouki’s sure they all needed this though. At some point Akashi moved to stand besides him. It’s a bit flustering being so close to the other, but Kouki tried to ignore it.

Eventually Takao, his sister, Midorima, Himuro, Kagami and Kuroko left. The Touou trio decided to spend the night, which wasn’t odd seeing as they switch off houses every other day.

“Can you play any instruments?” Ryou asked.

“I could probably figure out anything you put in front of me, but my favorite is violin. I’m also skilled at piano.” Akashi answered. _Of course he could._

“Oh, oh Juurou-chan!” Furi’s mom suddenly spoke up. She had been in her own room while they all hung out as to give them space, but once the majority of everyone left she came out. She immediately recognized Akashi, and seemed to adore him from the get-go. Kouki didn’t think much of it since she adores seemingly everyone she meets.

Once getting Akashi’s attention the older pointed to a dusty old violin in the corner of the room. _I never even noticed we had that._ The alpha blinked but got up and picked it up. He wiped the dust off and looked at it, a small smile stretched across his features.

“This is my favorite brand.” He simply stated.

“When did we get that?” Furi asked.

“Um, it was when you were about four I think? An old friend gave it to me as a gift but I never got around to learning it…” She said with a bit of a sparkle in her eye. “You can use it Juurou-chan.” She smiled.

Akashi got a sort of goofy grin on his face. _He must really like violin._ He then began turning the knobs on it, tuning it.

“I’ll need to get some resin for the bow...but thank you, this is a beautiful violin.” He smiled.

“Would you be willing to do the dance videos too?” Furi asked. He was sort of thinking out loud. If Akashi’s joining them then he should know how much the heir is willing to do.

“If you’re willing to teach me.” He responded with a smirk.

“O-oh, u-um, yeah I guess…”

Ryou and him learn the dances together, having Akashi there wouldn’t be weird if he’s joining. _I guess we can do three person dances now...five if the hawk siblings want to join._

The lion seems pleased. _Well, I guess we have a new member._

 

* * *

 

They had a practice match against Kaijo today. As per usual Furi sat on the bench and watched the game. It was a good game, as expected. Kaijo won this time, but nobody had any regrets.

Furi is again amazed by his senpais' and peers' skills, it’s really crazy and he never gets tired of seeing them going all out. Part of his amazement for everyone else is one of the reasons he was completely surprised when Kaijo’s captain, Kasamatsu (who is an omega but super strong and cool and also intimidating) started walking towards him.

“You.” He furrowed his eyebrows looking at the brunette. Furi blinked, not knowing what to expect and visibly nervous. “I remember you now.”

_...Huh..?_

“Huh?”

“You were the one who got in a fight with Imayoshi.” _...Imayoshi..?_

Furi tried to place the name in his head but then realized he’s only really gotten in a fight with one person sort of recently (besides the not fights he’s gotten in with bullies.) _The guy who was bothering Ryou. Touou’s captain._

 _Wait, if he knows about that…_ Kouki looked at the other and suddenly the blurry image of the guy who broke them apart and punched Imayoshi to the ground has a face.

“Oh!” He jolted realizing. “A-ah, thank you so much for that.” Furi never thought he would come face to face to the guy who saved him. He’s not really sure what to say.

“I see you’re doing better.” Kasamatsu sort of grinned. _He seems much more friendly now compared to how he is at basketball._ Not that the captain is mean or anything, in fact he’s a great captain by the looks of it, and he cares for his teammates clearly. However, he is intimidating.

“U-um, yeah-” Kouki awkwardly chuckled. “-yeah, I’m fine. U-um, you-” He gave a nervous grin. “-were so cool back then! I mean not that you aren’t now, but like you were so strong a-and-” Furi felt himself suddenly start to hop in place, excited, probably looking like the puppy that he is.

Kasamatsu blinked but then smirked.

“I’m glad I could help. That Imayoshi guy gives me the creeps, so I’m glad I was given an excuse to punch him.” _Kasamatsu does have the habit of kicking people, punching someone probably didn’t mean much to him._ “Have you talked to Sakurai lately..?” The older asked.

“Oh-” Furi chuckled. “-he’s my adoptive brother.”

The other blinked, not knowing that, then grinned again.

“Funny how that works out.”

“Senpai?” Kise came over. Kasamatsu glanced at him. This is actually the closest Furi’s been to both members. The blonde glanced at him then back to Kasamatsu briefly, but a second later he furrowed his brows and glanced back at the brunette. Kouki stood there a bit starstruck.

“Senpai, are you friends with him?” Kise looked at him funny. _What is with Kaijo players and their odd staring._ Being stared at by an alpha is much more intimidating and nerve wracking than another seed class though, so Kouki silently stood there nervous.

“Um, acquaintance.” Kasamatsu answered.

“Hmm,” Kise cocked his head a bit. “hey-” The taller suddenly smiled and looked at Furi. “-can you smile for a second.” _...Huh?_ Kouki blinked confused for a second.

“Kise, don’t be weird.” The captain spoke up. Ryouta looked at the brunette a bit more closely. _What is with this wordless interrogation?_

“What’s your name?” The model suddenly asked.

“Uh-m, F-furihata Kouki…” He awkwardly replied.

“You’re friends with Kurokocchi, right?” Kise asked, smiling. Furi nodded.

“Well, you, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi should join us for food!” _Oh, he thinks I’m friends with Kasamatsu._

“We’d love to.” Kuroko suddenly said over Furi’s shoulder. Kasamatsu looked a little surprised, matching Kouki’s expression. _He didn’t know Kise was planning on going out for food._

_I guess Kuroko just agreed for me…_

“B-but, I have w-work.” He’s not lying, he really does. Fortunately, it seems his job is getting him out of having to meet new people. It’s not that Furi has a thing against meeting new people (well, he does have anxiety) it’s more because these people are so impressive, and so are Kuroko and Kagami, it would probably be awkward for him.

Kuroko rolled his eyes a little.

“Then we’ll go to your bakery.” _Why Kuroko…_

It was settled pretty fast that they would go there. _At least I have the excuse of work, so when a customer comes I have to help out._

He works in the back more so than the front, but one of their cashiers quit a few weeks ago, so Furi’s been filling in both roles. He can’t complain, he gets more hours and thus pay.

They got there and Kouki found out pretty fast he’ll be doing both roles today. He grabbed his apron and glanced at the group who followed him.

“What do you guys want?” After a minute he got all their orders and went in the back to make them.

“Furihata-kun, you do everything yourself?” Kuroko asked him through the window to the kitchen.

“U-um, sometimes? It’s fine, it doesn’t get too busy here.” _Except near holidays._ He glanced up at Kuroko who looked a little troubled. Furi blinked but then gave a reassuring smile. A second later he realized Kagami’s missing.

“Where’d Kagami go?” The brunette blinked, confused.

“He ran out to take Nigou on a run, he should stop by here. It shouldn’t take too long.” _Even though Nigou’s all the way at Kagami’s apartment?_

Furi could hear the three talking for a bit and eventually he came out with their food. They have premade goods but some they have to make, along with their drinks, if somebody wants tea or coffee.

Since nobody else is here he sat down with them after putting some cookies in one of their ovens. He yawned and noticed Kuroko look at him worriedly.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Furi pouted.

“I cannot help it, I’m worried about you. You should take off more.” The phantom player low-key demanded. Furi groaned.

“Ugh, you and Kouta…”

“Don’t run yourself thin.” Kasamatsu cut in. Coming from him it sounded much more like a command than a suggestion.

“I have things I need to do.” Kouki pouted. _He doesn’t even know the whole story._

“It’ll only cause more problems if you collapse. I get you have responsibilities but take a break once in awhile.” _Is it really that obvious? We just met…_

“Senpai’s in mom mode.” Kise smirked.

“Shut up-” The captain pointed a glare at his kouhai. “-that goes for you too.”

_Kise probably works too much too. He’s a model and has taken up singing recently too, I think._

Furi looked around him, at his friends. _I think this is the first time I’ve only been with dogs._  Kise’s a wolf and Furi’s pretty sure Kasamatsu’s some sort of eskimo dog. Nonetheless, it is comfortable even if Kise is slightly intimidating because of his rank. Furi’s just glad he isn’t considered an enemy or rival since he’s in a different pack than the blonde. _Fighting an alpha pack leader would be the last thing I want to do._

While zoning out, Kouki knew that the others were talking. _Actually_ … Zoning partially back in the brunette noticed Kise zoning out too. _He looks upset._ The model’s looking over the omega’s shoulder so Furi followed his line of sight.

He jolted when he realized what it was.

_The tv’s covering Akashi’s case again._

“A-ah, I’m s-sorry, I’ll turn it off.” He stuttered out and did so. _Wait, Kise doesn’t know Akashi’s okay._ “U-um, Kise, m-may I have your phone?”

The situation caught the others’ attention. Catching on, Kuroko gave the brunette his own phone and Kise questioningly did so as well. Once in possession of them, Furi ran them back to the employees' room.

“Ah! Wait, what are you doing!?” Kise asked as he ran off with their phones. Kouki heard Kuroko calm the blonde down, and when he came back the two Kaijo players looked at him confused.

“Akashi-kun is fine.” Kuroko spoke up. There was a pause.

“I know, he’s Akashicchi after all, but…” Kise started but Furi felt the need to cut in.

“No, like, we’re sure he’s fine. We talked to him the other day.” _Maybe I shouldn’t have said that so careless considering I was Pom at the time._

There was another pause. Kasamatsu looked at the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder, groundingly. _He’s probably been keeping Kise in check over this._

“What happened? Where is he? And why can’t we have our phones?” Kise’s worried expression quickly flipped to that of seriousness. Kuroko and Furi shared a glance at each other.

“In short, he ran away. His father is looking for him and we cannot let him be found.” Kuroko stated. “He refused to tell us where he’s staying, but just said he’s safe. Our possessions and houses are probably bugged, so we can’t talk about him freely.” They gave the two a moment to soak that in.

“His father would go that far to find him?” Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes. Akashi-kun even said he wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone. He would not run away without a good reason.” Kuroko looked upset then glanced at the pomchi besides him. “Furihata-kun, you spent some time with him after we left. Did he by chance show you the scars?”

The brunette looked down and shook his head ‘no.’ _I wouldn’t have asked._ That’s way too personal, and they really don’t know each other well.

“Scars?” Kise asked. Furi could hear a small growl deep in the wolf’s chest, it is unsettling.

Kuroko and Furihata shared a glance again. He doesn’t want to make his friend have to explain this, but Furi also doesn’t feel it’s right of him to tell the alpha. Kuroko’s been friends with Kise longer, so it would be less painful coming from him, probably.

“Um, Akashi-kun…” Kuroko started looking upset. He took a breath. “Akashi-kun’s father hasn’t be good to him…” Kuroko bit his lip. “Furihata-kun, is Aomine-kun at your house today? I would feel better if he explained it, I think he knows more anyways.” The smaller sniffed and that was all the cue Kouki needed to call Touou’s ace up to come join them.

He pulled his phone out to tell Aomine to come down, without his phone, the other agreed no questions asked.

“I think I can help.” Kasamatsu suddenly stated. Kise, still mad took a glance at his senpai, questioning but agitated. Furi and Kuroko blinked, confused. “My dad knows Akashi Masaomi.” They paused.

“'Knows'?” Furi asked. _Is that good or bad?_

“He _knows_ him. They went to school together or something, were roommates. I’m sure he can give us more insight.” For some reason the thought of Akashi Masaomi existing in a school environment never even crossed Kouki’s mind. _There are tons of people that must know him…_ Maybe it’s because Furi could imagine that the older would have had private tutors his entire life.

It looked like he wasn’t the only one with this thought. Kuroko seemed to blank, thinking of possibilities. However, their thoughts were cut off by Aomine coming in (seeing as the bakery is close to Furi’s house.)

“Oh, I see.” The panther paused at sight of the Kaijo players. The ace came over and put a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, sitting next to him. Furi briefly got up to take out the cookies and put them in the glass showcase. He then began mixing a new batter and came over so he’s part of the group with it.

“Tetsu, how much did you say?” Aomine asked. Kuroko shook his head.

“Not too much.” It’s clear that if the phantom member had continued he would have started crying. It makes Furihata feel horrible, seeing his friends so torn up. Aomine sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

“So, Akashi came by my apartment a bit back. From the get-go he pretended to be a postmate and hid all our electronics before we could say anything. I’m guessing you guys know not to talk around things that can be bugged though considering the phone thing.” The panther leaned an arm around the back of his chair. The other two nodded, so he continued.

“Akashi broke down. I don’t mean the whole mental break thing he did a bit back, I mean he was crying and having a panic attack.” Furi felt his chest tighten, knowing how that feels. “Masaomi forced him on hormone treatment, telling him he had to bare a kid.” Aomine slightly growled. The Kaijo players stiffened at the news.

“We thought that was reason enough to run away, but that’s just the most recent thing.” The taller narrowed his gaze. “His teammates apparently had to nurse him back to health after Masaomi tied him up for a week, starving him.” Furi cringed, along with Kuroko. “Masaomi’s been abusing him his entire life with shit like this. Akashi didn’t even know how bad it was until recently since Bokushi’s been hiding his memories. We talked to Bokushi and he agreed to give back memory by memory, but...he’s got these fuckin’ scars on his back.”

“I never saw-” Kise started but Aomine cut him off.

“Bokushi existed before middle school. He’s been using makeup on them all this time so we didn’t know, or let Akashi know.”

The alphas’ anger and agitation filled the room and Furi couldn’t be more glad that they don’t get a ton of customers, especially at this time of day.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko started. “What are the scars?” Kouki’s also curious but he wouldn’t have asked. But these are Akashi’s friends since middle school so it’s probably not that ‘gossipy’ to ask for Kuroko. The panther paused and ground his teeth.

“They aren’t pretty...I don’t know if I should say.” Aomine looked at the table. “They’re burn marks though.” _I didn’t know that._

Ryou didn’t talk about the scars specifically. He just said that they’re there and aren’t good. _Burn marks…_ That sounds like Ryou’s biological mom. Furi almost growled himself.

The brunette looked up and saw Kise clenching his fists and Kasamatsu with narrowed eyes.

“Anyways, we’re working on gathering evidence to prosecute him.” Aomine changed the subject slightly, seeing as Kise looks like he’s getting too worked up.

“How has nobody found Akashicchi? He’s been broadcasted on every station and there are apparently eyes looking for him all the time.” Kise asked, cooling down.

“You wouldn’t recognize him if you saw him.” Kuroko spoke up. “He still looks like Akashi-kun...but with a bit of a twist.” The phantom player slightly lightened.

“Yeah, it freaked me out the first time I saw him.” Aomine looked at the ceiling, breathing out. “He even carries himself different, I don’t know how he completely changed his entirety that fast.”

Furi hadn’t thought about it until now, but that’s true. Akashi used to walk with his head high and with a lot of confidence. He still kind of does, but it’s different. He’s more lax looking now, almost languid with his movements, he sways a bit instead of standing tall. _Sort of thug like?_ It definitely would change a stranger’s opinion of him, just from glance.

“He’s also wearing scent covers.” Kuroko added.

“Akashicchi’s always been good at acting.” Kise remarked. _Is that true?_ It seems like Akashi can do anything, so he doesn’t doubt it, especially after seeing the heir in disguise. The model hummed for a second, having calmed down. “Well, if you need any help, senpai and I are here.” He slightly smiled, but there was something deadly in it.

“Oh, yes, you were saying Kasamatsu-san?” Kuroko looked at the captain and asked.

“Oh,” The Kaijo player looked at Aomine. "my dad was Masaomi’s roommate, I think they were pretty close. I’ll ask him about it, try and get information.”

“Pops will definitely help!” Kise grinned. “He’s really laid back and nice.”

“Give me your phone number. My Ma and I are on this case.” Aomine nodded at Kasamatsu, who nodded and took a napkin, writing it down.

“You can also get to me through this brat.” The older thumbed Kise, who mock cried in reply. Daiki nodded and put the napkin in his pocket, he then glanced at Furi.

“Chihuahua, go get me something.” The navy haired man commanded. Kuroko jabbed Aomine who squawked.

“Aomine-kun is rude to the one who is giving him food. Is that very smart?” The phantom added insult to injury. Furi laughed slightly but got up to find the ace something.

He ended up getting a small plate of the cookies he made before and brought it over since they’re still warm.

“Pay up.” He plainly replied.

“Don’t I get a discount or something?” Aomine whined. Furi looked at him blankly. “You and Ryou, I swear.” He muttered, but gave some cash. The brunette slightly grinned.

He’s gotten used to the panther’s presence and isn’t intimidated by him any more. He can now understand how Kuroko teases the other so much. It’s funny how despite his class, Aomine is actually ‘a big softee’ as Momoi would say.

There was a knock on their door so they glanced over to see Kagami there with Nigou. Furi lit up and went outside to greet the puppy. He put the stopper in the door so they could talk while having Nigou there, since dog’s aren’t allowed in the store.

Kouki properly greeted the puppy, smiling widely. _I love Nigou, he has to meet Asu sometime._

“Hey, Kuroko, you should have Nigou meet Asu sometime.” He looked over smiling. Kuroko nodded with a small smile of his own.

Kise suddenly stood up, grinning.

“I knew I recognized you!” He pointedly smiled at the brunette, who’s holding the malamute in his lap, a bit confused. Furi cocked his head a little, Nigou copied him looking at the model. Kise looked over, victorious. _I mean, I go to Seirin, it makes sense, he sort of has seen my face before._

“Kurokocchi! It’s him right!” The blonde then looked at Kuroko who looked blank then sported a small smirk.

“Oh, he figured you out, Pom.” The bluehead said and looked at the brunette. Furi paused then pointed to himself a bit frantic.

“Me?” _...How did he..?_

“Yeah! Your smile totally gives you away!” Kise grinned. _Is that why he wanted me to smile earlier..?_ Furi blinked. _How embarrassing._ The model hopped over.

“You should tryout for my competition!”

“What competition?” Kuroko asked, coming over. He squatted down to say hi to his dog. Furi took the opportunity to stand up and face the model.

“I’m having a competition to find my choreographer.”

“You’re starting dancing?” Furi asked. Suddenly, Kasamatsu’s warning of telling Kise to take breaks makes more sense.

“Yup! Since I’m singing now, I thought it would be fun to have dances! But my manager told me to figure it out myself.” Kise pouted. “I started up the competition because senpai recommended it, but now my manager is on board seeing all the submissions and is going to help pick the winner.”

“But Furi doesn’t dance.” Kagami blankly said. Kuroko face palmed.

“Kagami, why do you think I was wearing a mask the other day..?” Chuckling a little, Kouki asked. _He should know about this by now. Kuroko’s one of us._

“I don’t know, I thought you were just masquerading or something.” The tiger replied. Aomine and Furi started laughing. “What?” Kagami asked a bit lost.

“Bakagami, even I know.” Aomine replied.

“Just masquerading…” Furi laughed.

“You’re famous?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Senpai!” Kise gasped.

“Um, no, definitely not famous…” Furi embarrassedly mumbled.

“He’s really well known senpai! My company’s even had our eye on you and Cub for awhile now.” Kise turned to face the brunette again. _They have..?_ “You aren’t with a company, right?”

“No, we’re not.” Kuroko answered for him.

“Well, you should try out for my competition! Then we could work together!” _Work together...with Kise Ryouta…Choreograph though…_

“Furihata-kun, can you choreograph?” As if reading his thoughts, Kuroko asked.

“Um,” _I used to when I did competitions._ “I used to, I could probably...maybe…”

“You would be paid!” Kise added.

“Okay!” Immediately, Furi replied. _I always need cash._

“Then you can quit one of these jobs.” Kuroko smirked. _Working in music…_

“What’s the criteria?” Kouki asked the model, who is sparkling.

“You just need to make a dance for my new song.” The blonde smiled, now excited. _I can do that._ Furi grinned and nodded.

“I’m the manager so if you need to get in touch with them fast, message me.” Kuroko stated. Furi almost laughed. His teammate loves to take control over them, it’s a bit flattering actually. It makes their little group seem all the more real.

“Oh, also-” Furi glanced at Kagami for a second.

“I didn’t bring my phone.” The taller surprisingly knew what the brunette meant by his glance.

“-Akashi’s working with us from now on. So we can probably get you two to meetup.” Furi grinned. Kise blinked then gave a blinding smile.

They stayed at the bakery the whole time during Furi’s shift. Once in awhile a customer would come up and the brunette had to jump up and help them but for the most part it was a calm day. They only all left when the pomchi had to get to his other job, which Kasamatsu seemed to catch on to the fact that Furi really does overwork himself and acted like another older brother.

Kouki came to like the Kaijo partners. It was nice to hang out with other dogs. He normally doesn’t much even though dogs are the most common out of the werepeople population. Well, wolves aren’t common but still. Kise pointed out who the brunette is to his senpai, who didn’t know them (but Kasamatsu apparently isn’t very tech savvy.) However, Furi found out that Kasamatsu plays guitar himself. Kise also insisted that he can sing, even if he didn’t demonstrate. It made more sense to Furi why Kise and Kasamatsu are close. At first glance they’re complete opposites, but they actually share a lot of the same interests.

Kasamatsu also immediately recognized Ryou but didn’t tell Kise who he is, amusingly.

Either way, despite it being an exhausted day, it wasn’t bad. When he finally got home, in the middle of the night, Furi looked up Kise’s new song and can already picture certain moves for specific parts. He fell asleep listening to the song on repeat.

 


	38. We're mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A check-in with Takao and Midorima ^^
> 
> I'll be gone all weekend so I'm posting this, another chapter, and if you're reading my other fic probably another chapter of that -oof haha

_ <<Takao’s PoV>> _

“Shika…” Takao saw his sister come out of the bathroom, teary eyed.

“...Sorry…” She simply stated looking guiltily at the ground. The older sighed and grabbed her in a hug.

She’s been doing better lately. After she found out Akashi’s okay she seemed to even lighten up a bit.

“...Bad day.” She sniffed in his shoulder. Takao bit his lip.

“I’m withdrawing you from school.” He stated. He can’t have her going any more days, even if they don’t have anything lined up. Shikari just nodded. Fortunately, Takao’s labelled as her dependent. He doesn’t know when that happened. His mom must have done it when they ran away, which the hawk is glad for even if it is a bit of a stab that showed she didn’t care for her children.

He breathed out and pulled back and looked at her smirking.

“Shika, is there anything you want to do?” _I really need to help her mental state if possible._ She blinked for a second then looked at the ground again.

“Senpai said I could make videos with him when I wanted…” _Of course it has to do with Kou-chan._

She doesn’t say it straight out, but Takao’s sure she thinks of the brunette as a sort of hero. He’s heard her listening to 'Pom's' videos in the middle of the night. The hawk would be lying if he said he didn’t know she was crying. He hates hearing it but also wants to give her space time to time. He’s incredibly grateful to ‘Pom and Cub’ for making his sister smile and cheering her up when he can’t.

“Well, why don’t you take a break and help Kou-chan out a bit then?” He smirked.

He trusts Furi. If leaving her overnight at his house didn’t prove that, he doesn’t know what would. He remembers the next day when he stopped by the brunette’s to pick her up and she was glued to him, both of them asleep. He actually took a picture because it was cute, and ended up letting them sleep.

“Senpai’s busy...do you think he would be okay with that? I don’t want him just taking pity on me.” She pouted. Takao blinked.

“Shika he likes you. I’m sure he’ll love to hang out with you more often. In fact…” Takao went over to the counter and picked up his phone, calling the brunette. He didn’t pick up, _figures the workaholic._ He then called Kuroko, who is their manager of sorts. Fortunately, Kuroko did answer.

“Yo, I have a proposition.” Takao smirked as Shikari looked at him a bit widely.

“ _What is it?_ ”

“Would you guys wanna do more videos with Shika?”

“ _I thought that was already established? If you’re asking if she can be a permanent member, then I’m sure they’ll say yes. Pom makes a lot of solo videos, they definitely can use more members._ ” Kuroko blankly answered. Takao laughed a little.

“Alright cool, so she’ll be in your care then.” The hawk smirked and Shikari came over, mouth slightly open.

“ _If you give me her number, I can tell her when they practice._ ”

So Takao gave her number, which she noticed and waited for him to hang up. Once he did, he answered her unasked questions.

“I don’t know if you wanted to be a permanent member, but you are now.” He said a bit victoriously. She blinked for a moment.

“Wait, seriously?” Shikari asked astonished. Takao nodded. She smiled widely and jumped forward to hug him. “Thank you, Kazu-nii!”

The older hugged her back, feeling at least a little better by making her smile.

 

* * *

 

Midorima’s still living with them. Takao wouldn’t have any issues with this except that it’s clear his mate is upset. Kazunari’s pretty sure that if Shintarou’s parents wanted to find him they would go to the hawk, but they haven’t. Takao’s sure his parents wouldn’t throw him away like that, but it’s turned into a waiting game. Midorima doesn’t seem too keen on this game.

Hanako calls at least once a day, which just goes to show how often the parents aren’t around. Takao’s sure that Midorima feels bad about leaving his little sister. They’re also both unsure what Shintarou’s parents think of Akashi’s disappearance, especially given the timing is near their own son’s 'disappearance.'

“If my parents ever call, you can tell them I’m here.” Midorima told him.

Takao knows that his mate loves his parents even if they are a bit traditional, but the hawk can’t feel but be mad they haven’t checked on their son. _Especially seeing as in their eyes Akashi is missing too._ Wouldn’t they be worried? It doesn’t make sense to the beta. However, this was proven when they did eventually call him.

Kazunari had been surprised to hear Midorima’s mom asking to meet. She invited him too and Takao has a feeling she knows that he’s the ‘side mate.’ Nonetheless, he agreed and told his boyfriend, who looked apprehensive but also relieved.

They met at a park, which they are glad for since they can’t get _too_ heated in public without interference.

Once all four of them were seated under a gazebo, Takao looked up at his boyfriend’s parents’ expressions. They both had a bit of glare pointed towards him, even if the mother is trying to hide it.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Midorima’s dad asked him. _How funny would it be if it weren’t?_ Shintarou gripped his hand under the table though, and that’s all the reassurance he needed.

“Mother, Father, Kazunari is my mate.” Midorima’s grown a lot and learned from this experience. He doesn’t seem to want to hide away anymore. Takao couldn’t be more heartwarmed and proud. “And I’m not leaving him.” The hawk smiled slightly from the declaration.

Midorima can be such a tsundere, but he does know what he wants when it comes down to it.

The alpha’s mom looked over to her husband.

“It could be worse, hun.” _Ouch, lady._

“What status are you, kid?” The eldest asked him. Through all the time Takao’s known the Midorima household he never told them about his living and family situation.

“I live with my sister quietly.” The hawk’s sure that’s not what they wanted to hear, but he’s not going to build this relationship on lies.

“Your parents?” The older asked. Midorima stiffened more than he did, honestly. Takao expected this to come up.

“Not in the picture.” The hawk easily answered. They didn’t seem to like this response. _Funny how they treat me like a stranger now that they know I ‘stole’ their son away._

“Shintarou, really?” The older questioned his son. His wife swatted his arm even though Takao’s sure she’s thinking the same thing.

“Yes, really. Class is not everything, Father.” Takao’s glad that Midorima is here to defend him. The hawk isn’t bad at defending himself, and he’ll do it without hesitation, he’s grown strong because of his upbringing. However, having someone to do it for him for once is a bit relieving.

“Honey,” The lady with them looked at her husband, getting his attention. “we know Takao-kun. He gets along with Shintarou and Hanako fine. It is not a total loss.” _They act as if they had a child just to raise their social status._ The thought annoys Takao more than he let show.

“Shintarou, I’ll let this go if you tell me where Seijuurou is.” Suddenly changing the atmosphere, the oldest stated. “His father is worried sick and I’m sure he’s in contact with you.”  _What?_ To Midorima’s credit he did not freak out. Instead he tightened his grip and took a breath.

“I don’t know.” The snake’s eye responded sternly.

“He disappeared right after your two’s little dispute. That’s suspicious, Shintarou.” _And him being in a hospital before doesn’t raise questions?_

“Father, I do not know. We didn’t have a dispute either. I’ve told you before, all we had was a conversation to which we are both more than okay with the turn out.” _Shin-chan’s not even lying. We all don’t know where Akashi is staying._

“I refuse to believe he was okay with you wanting to cancel your marriage.” The older responded. Midorima took a breath in, agitated. Takao felt he had to jump in.

“Akashi’s fine with the cancel.” The two in front of him turned a glare at him, but he continued. “He didn’t want to go through with it either.”

“You are making that up to defend our son.” The older childishly responded. Takao narrowed his gaze.

“That’s not true. I am friends with Akashi too, and we’re all worried about him. I think it’s incredibly childish of you to blame your son for his disappearance when Shintarou’s been worried over him since we found out he’s missing.” The hawk snapped back. _I am not earning any brownie points right now._

The two blinked at him shocked by his boldness. They then turned their gaze to their son, realizing he isn’t his happiest. Their expressions changed to a softer appearance.

“Hanako’s mad at us.” Midorima’s mom suddenly said. “She won’t talk to us unless she’s yelling, and she won’t touch anything we hand her.” _She’s a tough cookie._

“If you won’t listen to me, maybe you should listen to her for once.” Midorima snapped. _The fucking sass._ The two older sighed. Midorima’s father pinched the bridge of his nose bridge, tired. _They’re relenting._

“Shintarou, do you really not have any clues relating to Seijuurou’s whereabouts?” His mother asked. Midorima shook his head ‘no’ sadly. The two adults looked upset and looked at eachother.

“His father is breaking down. He came by asking if we had any clue, he broke down saying Seijuurou’s all he has left after Shiori’s passing…” The mother looked close to tears. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll tell us if you find anything out? Both of you.” The man looked at both of them questioningly. They both nodded ‘yes.’ They let it go after that.

 _Akashi Masaomi is gaining allies. How could he lie and ‘break down’ so easily…_ Needless to say, the Akashi head has Midorima’s parents wrapped around his finger.

“So, Takao. Since our son is so adamant about you, tell us about yourself.” The eldest asked.

_What is with this one eighty in mood?_

Takao admittedly hasn’t told them about anything personal. All they’ve seen is him kid around and tease their son time to time, plus him play with Hanako. So they _should_ have a good impression of him, in theory.

“I’m Shin-chan’s basketball partner, part of the health committee-”

“Health committee?” The older raised his eyebrows.

“You probably should have started with that, hun.” Midorima’s mom slightly chuckled at her husband’s sudden change of opinion. _Shin-chan’s parents are both doctors._

“Oh,” Takao gave his signature smile. “yeah, I’m studying medicine.” _Plus music and reporting…_

From then on it was like a completely different group of people. Shintarou’s parents lightened up, coming to the conclusion they would still like their son in their lives so they gave an effort to befriend his mate. Which ended up being a good answer for them considering when all the drama of class was taken away they actually all got along. Midorima seemed happier which is all Takao could ever hope for.

After their talk they decided to go back to Shintarou’s home so Hanako could see her big brother again. Immediately at sight she started crying and ran up to him. Takao smiled and the moment Midorima’s parents saw Hanako cry and hug the hawk too, any of their lingering hesitation disappeared.

 


	39. Red and Astra

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi watched at the bottom of the stairs. He licked the inside of his lips.

Pom’s practicing some dance to one of Kise’s songs. The song blew over the heir’s head though and he just focused on the brunette’s movements.

_I don’t need to hold back anymore, I’ll make him mine._

Predator like, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s middle from behind. Pom squeaked, shocked and jolted.

“God, worse than Kuroko…” He breathed out, covering his mouth after realizing who it is. Akashi smirked and spoke into his ear from behind.

“Are you going to teach me that?”

“U-um, no. That’s for something else… um-” The brunette looked side to side. “-n-nobody else is here yet, but I guess I’ll show you what w-we’re doing…”

“Hm, a private lesson then?” Seijuurou smirked, still holding onto the other.

“F-for now.” Pom cutely looked down a bit flustered. _I wish I didn’t need to wear scent covers, I would cover him if I didn’t...make him beg my name..._

Akashi’s eyes darkened behind his contacts. He’s come to the conclusion through his conversations with Hanamiya that he may be a bit obsessed (he's known this but his feelings have only gotten stronger.) Honestly, the heir is fine with this. Lions are known for being possessive, it’s part of the reason they keep their kingdoms safe. However, for the lion’s mate the feeling is only multiplied.

Being in this room alone with Pom only makes him want to pleasure the smaller though. They’re in the brunette’s basement and it feels much more secluded than anywhere else they’ve been prior. Part of Akashi played with the idea. How much he would love to prove who the brunette belongs to, but the other part of him doesn’t want anyone else to see the pomchi in such a lude state.

Seijuurou moved his head and nudged the other’s neck, taking in his scent, remembering it for later. The brunette, embarrassed, left his grasp, much to his displeasure. Akashi almost growled and grabbed him back but refrained, not wanting to scare the other.

“U-um, I h-have something for you…” Pom moved to his bag in the corner of the room. Akashi lit up, curiously looking. The brunette turned around hiding something behind his back, smiling. He moved forward, then behind the heir. Seijuurou made to turn towards him, but Pom put a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. The heir preened at the small contact since the brunette’s not one for initiating a lot of contact.

Akashi faced away and felt as the brunette wrapped bandana like material in front of his eyes. Immediately, the cherryhead knows what Pom is giving him. Pom and Cub wear a thin black material around their eyes under their masks as to make sure nobody can see their eyes whatsoever. Seijuurou always wondered how easy it is to see through that material. Turns out it’s like wearing sunglasses. Slightly darkening your surroundings but not completely getting rid of sight.

Pom then placed a mask on his eyes.

“U-um, I would normally let you pick your own mask...and you still can, b-but I just thought this fit you…” The smaller stated. Akashi looked in the large mirror on the wall.

_...Huh._

Pom isn’t wrong. However, it may fit the heir _too_ well. Akashi had been expecting it to maybe have a lion-esk feel, like how Cub’s has a bear feel to it. What he hadn’t expected it to look like is a bird, _a red and gold bird._

It is almost suspicious that the brunette picked out a phoenix masquerade mask.

“Y-you don’t like it?” Pom misinterpreted his silence. Akashi turned towards him and grinned.

“I love it.” Seijuurou smiled widely. He can actually feel Bokushi purring in satisfaction within him. The brunette paused for a second but then smiled.

“Good! Now we can continue.” He giddily replied.

Pom began stepping him through the dance. Akashi admits he would purposefully stand incorrect at points so the brunette would fix his stance. It is actually a fun experience though. He’s only ever learned ballroom dancing and a bit of tango, nothing like this. The brunette simply stated it’s okay to make some mistakes as long as you own them. Which is a bit of a new concept to Seijuurou. The brunette said that he’s made tons of mistakes but it’s the way you play it off that counts. Akashi had to agree with the other since he’s never noticed any mistakes the smaller made.

“You’ll probably find your own style soon enough. Like Cub’s is cute and Takao’s is a bit wild-”

“And yours?” Akashi smirked asking.

“-I can do anything.” Pom stuck his tongue out slightly.

“Oh?” The heir grinned. “Even something more sexual?” _Maybe that was Bokushi speaking right now._ He is curious though. The pomchi seems too adorable and innocent to do something like that.

“If I wanted.” The brunette puffed out a cheek.

“Hmm?” Akashi smiled. “You should broaden your horizons then. I’m sure your fans will love it.” _I know I would._

“Well, what about you, Mr. Capable of literally everything.” The brunette snarked. _He is opening up to me._

“I could probably do anything. I’ve only learned ballroom and tango though.” Akashi answered honestly. The brunette hummed.

“I won an award in tango before.” _So he’s been successful before this whole Pom persona._ Akashi wrote that down as an important detail for later.

“Dance with me.” Seijuurou smirked. The other paused but actually did go over to his phone and pulled up a tango song. Akashi grabbed his hand once he put the phone down.

The heir quick on his feet spun him around and the other took a sharp breath in, not expecting to move already. However, he quickly caught on and soon enough they began a fast paced but close dance. Pom’s expression was quick to morph into a smirk then a smile as they spun around each other. Akashi took initiative of the male role in their dance, and the smaller fell into his own place.

Doing this gave Akashi an excuse to grab the other, even by the hips, which is what he did multiple times. He took into account of how the other felt and a sort of adrenaline filled him. Pom even grabbed him, which Akashi fed off of. The taller gripped the other and hiked him up then spun a bit which turned into both of them laughing. The brunette hooked his arms around the lion’s neck from the sudden movement, but he’s smiling as is the heir.

 _He’s light, I could throw him over my shoulder if I wanted._ Again, important information for later.

When he slowed the spin and began lowering the other he went to kiss him, only to stop when he heard giggling by the stairs. He and the brunette looked over and saw their two other partners waiting. They all had come to know that both Shikari and Akashi are new permanent members, but this is their first time all together. Cub sat on one of the steps with a bit of a smile on his face and Shikari stood holding her phone up, having had recorded them. _I’ll need that video._

Akashi let the smaller all the way down. Pom caught his breath, embarrassed to have been seen. Seijuurou watched the pomchi’s slight pants and flushed cheeks. He pushed down his need to purr at the sight.

“Oh, Shika-chan I have a mask for you.” The brunette smiled and ran over to his bag to grab it. “U-um, we can get a different one if you want…” He said and handed it to her.

_When he gave me mine it was much more personal._

Akashi smiled and watched the hawk smile looking at the mask. Her’s is darker tones, but despite her cheery personality, the heir felt it fit.

Soon enough they started practice, which ended up being a lot of fun. It felt like the first time Seijuurou played basketball all over again.

“You both need aliases.” Ryou said when they took a break. “Our’s are pretty straight forward…”

Now that Akashi thinks about it, he actually can’t tell what species Sakurai is. On some people it’s obvious, like Pom, but on others it can be looked over for an entire lifetime. Given his name the heir’s pushed to believe that Ryou’s a bear of sorts, but he also doesn’t fit the physic of most bears… Seijuurou pushed that thought to later when he’s talking to Makoto.

Pom and Cub has turned into most of his and the cat’s conversations together. Hanamiya is fond of making raunchy remarks about Ryou while Akashi is of Pom. They’ve even began laying together scrolling through their page (or really the fan pages) showing each other different posts. It’s become Akashi’s favorite thing to do. That is besides actually seeing the brunette in person.

“Makoto calls me Red.” _Well, Little Red, but close enough._ They looked at him for a moment then nodded.

“Short and simple’s probably best.” Pom answered and they looked towards Shikari. “Any ideas?” He smiled.

“Um, I’m not sure…” The girl seemed to think.

“Maybe something to do with hawks..?” Cub recommended.

“Um, hawks have talons but that wouldn’t…” Pom muttered to himself, giggling over his own thoughts. _How adorable._

“Something related to royalty?” Akashi suggested. Which flustered Shikari a little. _She is like a little sister to me, it would make sense._

“Um, I’m sorry for not knowing, but do you have any sort of habits that may be useful for coming up with a name?” Cub asked while Pom seemed lost in thought.

“Not really...I like cute things but also hardcore things-” She giggled. “-Kazu-nii doesn’t know that though.” She grinned. _Hardcore how? Like Makoto?_ Ryou hummed, thinking.

“So, contradicting things then.” The lion thought.

“Like an oxymoron?” Shikari laughed.

“... Giant shrimp..” Cub hummed different oxymorons which just made Shikari burst out laughing, replicating her brother.

“And here ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together, forrrr Giant Shrimp!” She laughed, Akashi chuckled and Ryou looked a little embarrassed but laughed.

“Oh!” Pom suddenly spoke up, having been in his own world. “You kinda remind me of an astrantia! So what about Astra or something.” _She is our star._ For Pom to know about astrantias, he must know a good amount of flowers. Akashi glanced at the smaller’s ring, _yes, he probably does._

Nonetheless, he is correct. Seijuurou hadn’t thought it before but now that the brunette mentioned it, Shikari does remind him a bit of astrantias.

“Astrantias always remind me of fairies too and I think you sort of look like one-” Pom continued, smiling. Then flustered, waved his hands. “-ah, I-I m-meant that as a good thing!”

The heir moved his gaze to Shikari who is blushing. Soon enough she smiled and nodded though.

“Thanks senpai, I love that.”

* * *

 

“Makoto, check out my mask!” Akashi grinned and held up his mask for the other, upon returning home. Hanamiya pulled a lollipop out of his mouth and smirked.

“You look happy, it’s disgusting.” Despite saying this he grabbed the mask to look at it. “Hmm, lil Pom picked this out, didn’t he?”

“How did you know?” The heir asked while sitting down next to the other.

“Because you’re so happy.” Makoto looked at the mask and handed it back. “It fits you.” _It better considering what Bokushi is._

Akashi grinned.

“So how was being bossed around by your boytoy?” Hanamiya put his lollipop back in his mouth looking up from some book on black magic.

“He didn’t boss me around.” _Maybe a little. He was being a teacher, which I am more than okay with seeing how often he had to fix my stance._ “It was good though.” Akashi took out his contacts.

“Every time you do that it makes me want to ‘accidentally’ hit your arm so you stab yourself.” Hanamiya remarked, watching him.

“If you did, people would think I did it, so you would get away free.” Akashi smirked alluding to his past actions.

“Oh, yeah, that was a thing wasn’t it?” Makoto laughed. “You’re crazy.” He shook his head. “Anyways, you’re doin’ a little dance with the kids then.” _‘Kids’ we’re all about the same age._

“Yes, I got a private lesson too.” Akashi stuck his tongue out a bit, it’s a habit he got from the other.

“Did you fuck him?” Makoto crudely asked.

“I was going to, but I decided I didn’t want anyone else to see him like that.” The heir grinned. The thought of doing that right then and there really stuck with him though.

“Hmm, look at you and your pretentious standards. How selfish.”

“Lions are possessive, Makoto.” Akashi smiled and took his shirt off to change seeing as he had been running around all day with this one. Hanamiya whistled but laughed.

“Obsessive too.” Akashi felt the other watch him, which he does often. He does this to everyone though without caring who notices, Seijuurou’s come to appreciate his ‘honesty.’ “You should get more piercings.”

“Like what?”

“Body ones for sure. Ever see corset piercings?” Hanamiya said as Akashi shook his head ‘no.’ Makoto motioned the heir forward, as he quickly flipped his laptop open to show the younger.

_This would look great on Pom._

Akashi could imagine black ribbon tied down the other’s tan skin. Maybe over his back or sides, _hips would look good too…_ _Maybe just anywhere._

Seijuurou never knew about these sorts of things before running away. It’s incredible how creative people are. Akashi’s only seen real corsets (on rare occasion,) which actually make him cringe unless they are correctly fitted (which is not the point of them, unfortunately.) _Pom would look good in a corset too though._

Akashi shook his head slightly, he knows he would like to see the brunette in any and everything.

“Where?” The heir asked. Makoto looked at him again.

“I’d say back. But hey if you’re getting it you should try anywhere. In fact-” Hanamiya pushed him down on his stomach. As always with Makoto, Akashi went along with it. “-Let me draw a corset on you, and show you.”

“I believe you, Makoto.” Seijuurou lifted his elbow and leaned his chin on his fist, looking much like a lounging cat.

“Yeah, but-” The taller picked up some pack of markers from under his bed. “-I wanna see. Take my lolli.” He then abruptly took the candy out of his mouth and stuck it in Akashi’s. The heir leaned back down to look across the room, not really focusing on anything as Makoto climbed up, sitting on his rear to draw across his back.

Hanamiya has the tendency of getting an idea and suddenly running with it. Akashi doesn’t mind, in fact he likes that quality in the other. He’s not fond of wasting time, which Makoto doesn’t do. Everything the other does is something he wants to do. Seijuurou doesn’t lose anything by letting Hanamiya do what he wants, it is honestly more amusing than annoying.

Akashi found himself purring and falling asleep as Makoto did what he wanted with his body. He’s sure his tail and ears came out, but he doesn’t care. He started thinking of Pom.

 _He’s cute._ Of course, Akashi thinks this all the time, but it’s true. The name he came up for Shikari also fits her perfectly, just as both his and her masks do. He has a good grasp on people, despite barely meeting. Akashi’s sure he knows more about the brunette than the smaller him. _Well, I don’t even know who he is so maybe not._ The heir’s definitely seen a lot in the fandom though, he’s practically constantly looking at the pomchi.

Seijuurou thought back to when they danced together, before everyone got there. _I should have kissed him._ Akashi sighed. _Maybe I should ask him out first though._

_Going out with Pom…_

The thought pleased the lion. Akashi began wondering about the brunette more. _There’s so much I don’t know._ He just knows the other is very kind and cute, and he wants more of him. He knows he has delicate health, which Akashi will have to fix. He’s light and giggly.

“Hey-” Hanamiya’s voice cut into his reverie. “-your tail keeps hitting me. Unless you wanna fight, you should probably stop.” Makoto laid down across his back. _Was that a joke? I can’t control my tail._ He would have to move, if it’s bothering him that much. Hanamiya read his thoughts and laughed.

“Shou’s starting to get annoyed.” The other changed subject, smirking. Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, questioning. “He doesn’t say it, but it bothers him that we screw around a lot.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. _Wasn’t it the opposite?_ Makoto continued, knowing his thought process.

“He likes it, but the whole open relationship isn’t for reoccuring people. I think it annoys him to think that his mate might be getting stolen away. So-” Hanamiya breathed out by his ear. “-he might end up wanting a fight.” Makoto darkened his eyes, saying this. Akashi raised an eyebrow again.

“You get off on that?” _It looks that way._ Hanamiya laughed.

“You know I like violence. C’mon two alphas fighting because of _me,_ that’s a dream.”

“I don’t plan on getting in a fight with him.” Akashi plainly replied, drawing a line.

“Oh, really? Because I’m mad at him. He admitted something recently and I think it’ll make you mad too.” Hanamiya smirked. The heir again gave a questioning glance. “Turns out he got in a little fight with our dear Cub.” _Ryou?_

“Why would he fight Ryou?”

Makoto blinked then laughed.

“Oh, you figured it out.” The spider obsessed omega grinned. Akashi nodded and he continued. “It’s all Shou’s fault. He tried to force himself on the kid.” _... Tried to force himself..?_

Seijuurou’s sure his anger is out in the open right now. Which just fueled Hanamiya.

“Shou was off his meds and he wasn’t ‘in his right mind’ you know how they say. You know, Kasamatsu Yukio?” _Ryouta’s partner._ “Well, he apparently stopped Shou. Decked him from what I heard. Fucking hilarious if you ask me. I would fuck that guy just to annoy Shou.”

_I’ll need to thank Kasamatsu._

“Anyways, us screwing around really annoys him now.”

Akashi ground his teeth together.

“Are you just saying this to make me mad at him since you like fights?” He asked. He does know how the other thinks to a degree. He’s manipulative and smart, this is definitely something he would do.

“You know me, that’s definitely part of it. But, I really am mad at him.” Makoto breathed out. “I’m sadistic, but I do know where to draw a line.”

Akashi knows he’s not lying. Hanamiya likes to hurt people and see people in pain, but he wouldn’t force himself on someone unwilling. He is not _that_ terrible.

Seijuurou bit his lip. He remembered Ryou’s own burn marks and admittance that he came from an abusive home. Aomine and Momoi really care for him. Pom really cares about him. _He’s part of my kingdom._

Akashi glanced back at the cat who's looking at his back with a bit of a grin.

“Does the corset really look that good?” The heir slightly smirked, changing subject.  _Imayoshi is not a friend._ Akashi will have to plan revenge or something to at least make sure the other alpha does not hurt his kingdom anymore. Hanamiya grinned at him.

“I’m telling you to get it.”

 _What does Pom like..?_ Akashi will have to figure that out.

He and Makoto were basically on top of each other that whole night, it was more for spite over Shouichi, but Akashi doesn't lie that he enjoys not being alone for once.

When he got up in the morning, or really late morning, he looked in the mirror at the marks on his back. They’re still there which made him realize Hanamiya used permanent marker, not that he cares. _It does look good._ Akashi will have to ask for Pom’s opinion on piercings.

He then looked at his face and noticed that Makoto also shaved part of the middle of one of his eyebrows. _Is this a style or is Makoto just fooling around?_

Akashi went back in their shared room, where Hanamiya’s been doing his own thing on his laptop.

“Eyebrow?” He simply asked.

“I thought you’d look good with a lesbo brow, you’re welcome.” Makoto answered while typing. _Lesbo brow?_

Akashi shrugged and stretched out. They did their own things for a bit having been together through the whole night, but by evening they were back together. They spent another night next to each other.  _Imayoshi is sure to get mad with my scent all over his mate._ Akashi's glad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit of AkaFuri ;D


	40. Tendencies

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

_I did it. I really won!_

Within no time at all Furi, ‘Pom’, sent in his own submission for Kise’s job opening. It’s a good thing it didn’t take him long to come up with a dance, because the due date was only a week from when he found out about the competition. He had been nervous looking through some of the entries, a lot of them are really incredible. Furi honestly didn’t think he had a chance, and yet... _me, just your ordinary mutt with no impressive background won!_ It's a bit fishy actually.  _Maybe Kise pulled some strings..?_ The brunette hopes not but he is ecstatic over his win. Kuroko has been just as happy as he is as well. Furi also told Sakurai which came as a shock for the other, mainly because he hadn’t even known about the competition. Of course, the brunette was quick to congratulate him though.

They’re meeting up with the blonde to talk about linguistics and hopefully to start teaching the model the dance. Furi’s glad to have Kuroko, especially now. He's come to like the Kaijo player, but it's still nerve wracking to talk to such a cool alpha. Kuroko will be able to help with the linguistics and talk if Kouki becomes too overwhelmed.  _Thank you, Kuroko._  

Thinking about Kise made the brunette think about Akashi since he has yet to meet up with the model. Which caused him to just think about the heir in general.

_He’s different than I thought._

Maybe it has to do with him being a ‘rebel’ and running away now (which is definitely warranted.) Since he’s now able to do things he wasn’t allowed to before. _He’s handsy._ Furi’s come to realize that whenever he’s in vicinity of the lion, the taller is there trying to touch him in some shape or form. _It’s not bad…_ It makes him a bit uncomfortable, but that may be because Kouki’s sure if Akashi finds out who he is, the alpha will probably change his actions. He’ll probably become disinterested at the very least, maybe be disgusted.

That thought leaves a bad taste in Furihata’s mouth.

Akashi’s not a bad person. But he grew up different, has different standards, and definitely is not _actually_ interested in the brunette. A few thoughts circulate Furi’s head. One of them being that the heir is just teasing him since he’s just a mutt, and cats tend to play with their ‘prey.’ Another thought is that the taller is touching him so much as some calculated scheme for him to reveal who he really is.

_So he’s basically just teasing me._

Furi wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for the fact that he actually likes Akashi. He doesn’t exactly know what to do since in the past it was always bullies leading him on just to throw him away harshly. At least then Kouki could come to the conclusion that the bullies weren’t the nicest of people. However, Akashi’s a different case because _he isn’t mean._

There are times that the lion is actually fun to be around. Like when they danced together without anyone else there, which Furi is still embarrassed about. _Speaking of, that was recorded._

“Ryou, do you have that video of um, Red and I?” _I should probably get in the habit of calling Akashi, Red._

Akashi mentioned that someone calls him that, which is why he goes by that name now. Furi didn’t recognize the name he gave, but the brunette’s glad that the heir has some people supporting him.

“I’ll get it from Shikari…” The other clicked some keys on his laptop, Furi assumes he’s messaging the girl. Momoi looked over his brother's shoulder, smiling. “She changed her name to Astra, by the way.” Sakurai added. Kouki hummed. “Takao said we could say who he is. Since he has his own band, he’s sort of already known.”

Although Ryou doesn’t post as much, he seems to be good at keeping up with everyone. It’s sort of funny since Furi never sees him messaging the others. He has an inkling it may have to do with Momoi.

“Well, anyways, I wanted to post that video as like a little ‘hint’ as to a new member.” Kouki continued. Ryou nodded.

“I got it.” The other looked up and smiled. “I’ll post it while you go with Kuroko.”

“Thanks.” Furi took that as is cue to leave. 

* * *

 

“Kuroko, you need an alias.” Furi grinned on the ride to Kise’s. Kuroko looked at him and smiled slightly.

“Frost.” The phantom immediately responded. The brunette paused then chuckled.

“You’ve been thinking about this.”

“I’ve been waiting for it to come up.” Tetsuya plainly replied. Furi smirked and shook his head a little.

Since Kise’s manager is supposed to be there as well, they both decided to wear their masks. Which gives reason to people giving them odd looks. Strangely enough, as Pom, Kouki’s gotten used to it and doesn’t mind. Besides someone actually came up to them on the train asking for a picture since she recognized them. They ended up spending time with the girl and he took a secret song request from her, saying it’ll be out later.  _It doesn’t take too long to record after all._

Soon enough they reached Kise’s and were warmly welcomed. Kise squealed and hugged them both in a hug.

“Kise, give them some space.” Furi heard Kasamatsu say. The blonde let them go and despite the rough welcome, Kouki can’t stop grinning ear to ear. He's nervous but  _definitely_ excited.

They settled at a table, Furi found out that Kasamatsu’s basically always with Kise. The model’s manager simply stated the omega’s the only one who will yell at Kise (and the blonde will listen to,) so they need him. Kasamatsu mentioned he doesn’t mind learning about production and whatnot, so it’s not a huge loss if he tags along (plus it keeps Ryouta happy.)

It didn’t take too long, fortunately. Kise’s manager ended up liking them, which Furi is grateful for. The brunette almost cried when he found out the pay is better than what he’s getting currently. Kuroko seemed happy too.

Soon enough Pom began moving Kise through the steps for the taller's song. The blonde is an extremely fast learner, it is a little unnerving. _He’s sort of an expert at copying so…_

“You better have not just chosen me because we know each other.” After practicing for a bit Furi puffed a cheek asking. He's been wondering about it. He's incredibly grateful for this job and opportunity, but it wouldn't sit well with him if Ryouta just chose him because they know each other. Kise smiled but shook his head ‘no.’

“My manager actually picked the winner.” He winked. “She said your’s fit my image best.”

_I did try to do a sort of bubbly, happy dance._

Some of the other contestants’ entries were really good but now that Furi thinks about it, they don’t fit Kise very well.

“Besides, since you already have an account, we went through your other dances and it gave you a better shot.” The wolf added, smiling.

Kouki felt a warmth spread throughout himself. _My work has paid off._ Not that he doesn’t like making videos, because he _definitely does._ However, it’s nice to know something he likes to do gave back to him (although, his fans are definitely a gift too.)

Kise suddenly gasped.

“I can announce I’m working with Pom now!” The blonde bubbly hopped. Furi blushed, _but he’s Kise Ryouta, that’s so much more impressive…_

“Can I announce I’m working with you too then!?” The brunette bubbly replied. They must look very sparkly and giggly together. Kouki doesn’t care though. Even though Kise’s a wolf, he acts like a golden retriever (and looks like one, in a good way.) _I guess that works in my favor though._

“Why don’t you two just make a video announcing it together?” Kuroko spoke up.

The two dogs in front of Kuroko blinked in unison then practically hopped around, nodding.

So they decided to make a video together, it was just a vlog but their enthusiasm was plain as day in it. Not wanting to waste another minute they both posted it. Immediately, there were responses, all positive. It just fueled them more.

“Those two are so excitable…” Furi heard Kasamatsu mutter to Kuroko, who assumably nodded in agreement.

Him and Kise jumped around for a bit, excited for their new collaboration. They came up with too big of ideas that realistically will probably never happen, then more achievable goals (like Kise coming on Pom’s channel sometimes.) Eventually Kuroko told him they should probably leave though, to which Furi amusedly realized they’ve been together the whole day, and it’s now really late.

_What a good day._

The pomchi and bluehead left at that. Kouki admits he used all of his energy with Kise so the moment they sat down on the train, he fell asleep against Kuroko’s shoulder. Being kind, the phantom didn’t mind, in fact Furi’s pretty sure Kuroko’s glad to see him rest.

* * *

Akashi came by the next weekend so Furi decided to take him to go see Kise, since the brunette’s supposed to see the blonde again anyways. He decided to not quit one of his other jobs since he thinks he can handle it and extra cash is always needed, especially since they tend to have a lot of sudden emergencies in this household.  _Better safe than sorry._ It's tasking but he'll deal with it just as he does everything else.

“Have you seen the responses to the video of us?” The heir smirked at him. Embarrassed, he covered his face (even though he’s already wearing a mask.) Akashi only just arrived and he's already embarrassing Furi.

Kouki thought it was a good idea initially to post the video Shikari got of them dancing, since despite the embarrassment he had actually enjoyed the dance. _It was a good idea._ But it sort of backfired...

Cub posted it, just as he said he would, simply mentioning it was a sneak peek of one of their new members. However, when Furi checked on the responses later, everyone was already saying they shipped them. Which he should’ve seen coming considering people ship him and Ryou. It’s less embarrassing and more amusing with the panda, maybe because they consider each other brothers and Sakurai already has two mates. With Akashi, it’s just embarrassing. He’s not close enough to the heir to laugh about it, so it’s more uncomfortable.

In hindsight, Kouki really should’ve seen that reaction coming. After all somebody got a picture of him fallen asleep on Kuroko’s shoulder after coming back from Kise’s, and everyone was freaking out saying they are secretly dating. Which that was amusing too, for the same reason him and Ryou together is.

Needless to say, when Red said this he tried to play it off cool, despite his flustered appearance.

“Oh-” He awkwardly chuckled. “-yeah, I should’ve seen that coming…”

Akashi looked pleased in response. _Well, he does like to tease me._ Furi comforted himself by thinking it would’ve happened eventually anyways. _It’ll probably happen with Shikari and Kise too now…_ Actually, it sort of already started with those two, sometimes even Takao (even though they only did the one video with Takao.)

Akashi’s is more popular though, since his came with a video where they were both obviously having fun. Another reason him and the heir’s relationship makes him flustered is because Furi can see _why_ their fans say what they say. The brunette admits he and Red look a _little_ bit like they could possibly be a couple in the video.

“Anyways, we’re going to Kise’s today.” Furi changed the subject before Akashi could say something to fluster him more. It successfully got him out of utter embarrassment. The heir blinked a little shocked, but then it turned predatory again.

“Is it just you and I going to see him?” The lion narrowed his eyes a little, smiling.

“U-um, y-yeah. I was g-going to see him, and h-he’s been wanting to see you. So since you showed up…” Furi fidgeted under the gaze. Akashi really knows how to make him feel put on the spot.

“Alright.” The heir suddenly smiled a bit kinder. _He really does one eighties with his mood._

 

Just as Furi did with Kuroko a week before, they took the train. This time he’s accompanied by Red though. Like the first time, they’re wearing their masks. It helps Akashi out to wear it since he’s already supposed to be in disguise anyways. Furi’s gotten used to separating his two lives, plus he has to keep it on in front of the heir.

As per usual with Akashi, the other is sitting right besides Kouki, he even put his arm around him. Furi felt a bit uneasy about it but he reminded himself that alphas tend to get protective. _Kagami’s super protective because of his species. What about Akashi?_

The brunette doesn’t know much about lions, after all they’re not super common, especially in Japan. Furi knows about _cats_ in a broad term, he’s known quite a few. However, lions just like tigers and panthers aren’t the ‘average cat.’ Kouki decided to just ask Akashi. He’s found it’s much easier and safer to ask someone directly about tendencies even if older generations find the question rude.

“U-um, I hope this doesn’t come out as rude but I don’t know much about lions…” Furi kept his gaze on his lap, not wanting to make eye contact (through mask and all.) Akashi tends to make him stutter a lot and get nervous when looking him in the eye. “I just thought since we’re working together now, I should ask.” The brunette quickly added glancing at Akashi’s arm around him.  _What are his intentions?_

There was a pause. Kouki held his breath feeling he said something wrong. _Akashi grew up differently! He uses pleasantries and knows how to speak eloquently!_ Furi started the panic inwardly but then the lion started to chuckle.

“You’re sharp.” The arm around him tightened a little so Pom looked up at his partner. The cherryhead is simply smiling.  _Thank God, he's not mad._

“I suppose you noticed because of my close proximity.” _So that is part of it._ Furi inwardly congratulated himself for guessing correctly. “Lions are...protective as I’m sure you’ve noticed. But, when I say protective, I really mean it. As in..." Akashi kept a smirk on his face but looked to be thinking how to put his words. "truthfully, we are obsessive animals.” _Obsessive is a strong word…_ “We don’t care for strangers, but if I consider you important, I stand by that. I’ll protect any of my possessi-” Akashi coughed and changed his word. “-my kingdom, with my life.” _He was just going to say possessions._

Furi blinked behind mask. _I guess when we met he really didn't care for me whatsoever, which is why he says he doesn't care for strangers._

“Kingdom?” Instead of pointing out that Red was going to call him along with their friends his possessions, he questioned his word choice.

Akashi then explained about kingdoms and a few other tendencies. Some of the heir’s actions made sense after Furi understood what he was saying.

“What of dogs?” The cherryhead asked after his explanation. _Dogs? Everyone knows about common dogs._ Akashi read his thoughts and chuckled lightly. “Because of my upbringing, I have never had any interactions with an average breed.” _Oh… What a weird situation._

Furi’s never in his entire life had to explain a dog’s tendencies.

“U-um, just think of dogs like Kise.” Kise’s a wolf but he acts like a golden retriever. Saying this is probably the easiest way to explain a dog's tendencies.

“He’s a wolf. I’m sure that a wolf and pomchi do not share all the same tendencies.” Akashi easily responded.

 _… Well that’s true but…_ Furi shook his head a little, _I’ll just explain it then._

“From what I’ve seen, Kise acts like a golden retriever, that’s why I say that-”

“Kise’s very bubbly but he acts extremely aggressive at times. He acts like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, as they say.” _That may be true…_ Furi’s seen the blonde on court, he acts like a different person. “Are different dog breeds different from each other?” Akashi switched the question.

“A little bit. Most common breeds are similar though. I guess I’ll just start by asking if you know about packs then?” Kouki looked up at the other.

“I believe I understand the gist of them…” Akashi thoughtfully responded.

“Um, that’s the main tendency all dogs share. Pomchis are um...lap and guard dogs. We like-” Furi blushed a little.  _God, why do I have to explain this..._  “-cuddling but are also cautious. I guess a big difference between us is that I like strangers. I’m quick to trust people even if I shouldn’t…” _I’ve gotten in a lot of trouble because of that._

“I’ve heard dogs are good judges of character?” Akashi asked.

“Um, maybe other people but not me…"  _I'm too trusting, even right now I'm explaining all of my thoughts..._  "My cautiousness isn’t out of judging someone it’s more out of fear.” Kouki bit his lip a little. The brunette's too much of a kind and pure soul to understand how other people can be so hurtful,  _on purpose._

“People have taken advantage of you.” The lion boldly responded. Furi shuddered. He looked down and nodded. _He’s good at reading people._ “I think your ability to trust and love people so fast is a blessing. Lions are the complete opposite, I’m not close to many people. My only friends growing up were Midorima and my horse. To be able to easily open up is very charming and shows you have more confidence than you let on. I’ve met a lot of stuck up people, they’re filled with fake smiles and gestures. That’s one of the main reasons I like you. You’ve been smiling since I saw you the first time.” _In mask that is..._

Furihata can feel himself blushing. He doesn’t know what to think, it feels like his mind is malfunctioning. _He’s nice. He’s too nice to me._ Akashi sees his trusting personality as a blessing,  _he's surprisingly blind to the world himself, isn't he?_ Maybe in the alpha's point of view, of the complete opposite, Kouki's point of view really is a blessing though.  _Where I'm too trusting, he's not trusting at all._ Kouki doesn't know what else to think other than he wishes he had some of Red's personality (which is something he never would have thought to himself - well maybe besides Akashi's overflowing confidence) and that the lion is actually really kind.  _He's trying to reassure me._

_Akashi's so scary but..._

“Oh and nobody will bother you anymore with me around.” Akashi grinned, cat-like. “If you want me to get back at anyone just say the word.” _He’s too nice and too violent._

Blushing Furi shook his head negatively.  _He's scary. He's scary protective._

“You said you like cuddling, so do you mind me touching you?” The lion continued. _Stop. Making. Me. Blush._

_God, he’s so embarrassing._

Akashi did talk about how possessive lions get though, and they like to show who is in their protection. Which the heir boldly stated Pom definitely is. That must be why he likes to touch him so much. At least now Furi can put a reason behind the other’s actions. _If it makes him more comfortable, he is asking…_

“... It’s fine…” Embarrassed, Kouki replied in a small voice. Furi doesn't think he could say 'no' to Akashi even if he wanted. Something about the alpha demands obedience, and he's being too nice to really refuse.

The pomchi's small affirmative is all it took for Akashi to suddenly grab his legs, under his kneecaps and pull them so he’s sitting with his lower hips over the heir’s own. Kouki inhaled a bit sharp, at suddenly being moved. However, Akashi paid no heed to that and moved his arm he had around Furi’s shoulders, and wrapped it tighter to grip the brunette’s outer arm. Shocked, Kouki looked up and almost complained that is until he heard the tiniest purr come from the heir. It’s from deep in his chest, so only the brunette can hear it. Akashi looks pleased as well. _Well, it’s really not that big of a deal..._ The heir wrapped his other arm around Kouki, so he’s in a hug. Akashi then slightly nuzzled the top of his head, happy.

_..._

After a moment of not knowing what to think Kouki remembered they’re on a train. Furi glanced around, flustered. However, no one’s giving them a second glance. There’s even a group of three sitting similarly to them, across the way.

 _... There's no reason to be so freaked out. Akashi's not acting like this is strange, so it probably isn't._ Kouki calmed down a bit. Akashi’s purring helped, actually it’s somehow already making him sleepy. When he isn’t scared of how people may see them, he became comfortable. _I’ve never felt this safe in public before…_

He leaned his head against Akashi and felt himself falling into a sort of steady pattern. It's an odd feeling. It's as if he and the alpha's heartbeat and breathing completely synced.  _That other time...it felt like I was forced to calm down because Akashi was calm. ... Akashi must have this power._ Kouki can't really stop himself from going into a trance like state. He can't lie, being held is comfortable, and it feels like the alpha will not accidentally drop him or let anything bad happen. The lion's action being strange couldn't really reach Furi's mind as his thoughts are getting clogged by how comfortable he is. _I did say I like cuddling...I didn’t think he would take it so seriously._ Nonetheless, Furi’s comfortable and feels he can leave everything to the lion, so...without meaning to and a bit abruptly he fell asleep.


	41. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OFFICIALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS FIC IN MY DOCS AHHHH!! I feel so fulfilled~ this probably won't change the update schedule much considering I update so often anyways haha (sorry) but I just wanted to share - also since I finished, I can say there will probably be extras eventually ^^ I had some scenes that didn't fit into this story but I still want to write sooo~ NOT IMPORTANT, I JUST WANTED TO SHARE
> 
> Anyways, wow thank you so much for the praise over last chapter!! I know Akafuri's been a long time coming so I salute your patience - it's definitely not completely here yet, but this is also definitely the real start of it C:
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter !! :D
> 
> Also if you're in America, happy fourth of July !! I hope you have/had a bbq with cheap garbage beer if you're legal <3 if you're not in the US, I hope you have/had a great day !!

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi can’t stop smiling, and purring. Pom fell asleep against him, _again._ He had thought the time at the restaurant may have just been a fluke, after all, the brunette was exhausted at the time. He probably still is tired, but the fact he _definitely_ knew what he was doing this time means more. The pomchi hadn’t been lying, he does trust easily, _and love easily?_ He also said he likes cuddles, _he’s a lap dog._ Naturally, the heir put the pup in his lap. He was going to either way, but the fact that Pom said that, then completely felt at ease once in the lion’s lap is perfect.

Akashi was mad when it was made clear the brunette has been hurt in the past. However, that just makes it a bigger deal that he trusts the heir despite that.  _Adorable._

Seijuurou nudged Pom’s head, purring. He has such fluffy hair, and the lion could get high off of the other’s scent. The brunette slightly nudged into his chest and gripped the heir’s shirt a tiny bit, _so cute._

_I have to ask him out. I’ll do that later after Kise’s._

His reverie was cut off by a girl suddenly coming up to them. Being a lion, Akashi immediately noticed but didn’t sense any trouble coming from her, in fact she’s blushing and smiling widely.

“U-um, I’m sorry to cut in, but are you the new member?” _She’s a fan._ This thought brought a smile to Akashi’s face.

“Yes, my name is Red.” _I have no problem leaking details._ He noticed a guy a bit aways trying to discreetly tape their conversation. The heir is positive he’s friends with the girl.  _How funny, they think I didn't notice._

“Are you two dating?” She smiled widely, trying to get as much info as possible.

“We will be.” Akashi easily smirked. She did a sort of excited squeal. “You can tell your friend he can come closer, by the way.” The heir pointedly looked over to the guy pretending to not be paying attention. _Pom doesn’t seem to be waking up._ The two sort of jolted but the man did come closer, now obviously filming. Wanting to hide the brunette, he shifted his arms so more of the pomchi is hidden. Akashi outwardly ignored the smaller’s cuddling after he did that. _He’s going to be the death of me._

“U-um, what do you specialize in? Are you going to just do the dances or the music too?” This quickly became an interview. Akashi normally hates interviews, however, as Red it is fun. _A lot of things are fun as Red._ The fans eventually had to get off the train, but Akashi could read how excited they were, it gave him a sense of warmth in his chest.

The heir’s positive that the pair are going to post the video later, but he doesn’t mind. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have let them record in the first place. They also reminded him of what exactly this job entails. He let the two give their own requests, letting the girl’s recommendation be his ‘debut', which she got overly excited about. It gave Akashi an inkling as to why Pom likes doing this and why he likes strangers. When the strangers are cheering for you, it is completely different. He was so easily able to make this girl’s day, it’s a lot of power he has in his hands. _I understand why Shikari and Ryou wanted me to do this now._ Just by appearing once on the channel, he’s gained a lot of power. He has fans for doing _nothing_ as of now.

He’ll have to post those two songs, maybe start doing his own thing. As of right now, he doesn’t have access to their account, but if he makes a few videos, he’s sure they will give him the password. _Or will at least post the videos, maybe getting the password will be harder than that._ Akashi will have to have a talk with Pom about that. He’s been so focused on touching the brunette and flirting with him, he hasn’t given his own appearance much thought. _I need to start gaining more power now._

Soon enough their stop came. The smaller didn’t seem to want to wake up so Akashi picked him up and walked out. _He’s light. He’s too light._

Something like a growl got caught in the heir’s throat. _He’s unhealthy. He’s still asleep and barely weighs a thing._ The heir will also have to start to do something about that. He has some money. He originally planned to use it to get by, however, the Hanamiya household has been doing that for him. The lion will have to check on how Pom is living because it is obviously not healthily.

After a bit of walking, the pomchi started to mumble then wake up.

“Wher’v we goin’?” The smaller still sleepy asked. Akashi felt his agitation wash away at that. A soft smile graced his lips.

“Kise’s.”

The brunette yawned, adorably. Then went to assumably rub his eye but quickly realized he’s wearing a mask. The smaller paused then looked up at the heir, realizing he’s being carried.

“A-ah! I’m sorry! I d-didn’t m-mean t-to cause trouble…” The pomchi tried to climb out of his hold. Akashi naturally growled at the action which made the brunette pause, abruptly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to let that slip.” The heir immediately responded, noticing the pup’s sudden fear.

“N-no, I shouldn’t have caused trouble…” The pomchi answered sounding upset. _He thinks that’s why I growled?_

“It wasn’t a problem.” Akashi let the brunette down, a bit hesitation on his part. “I got used to holding you, I didn’t want to let go.” The alpha continued, seeing as the pomchi looks sad. _Don’t upset Pom._

The brunette nodded, flustered.

“Somebody interviewed me on the train ride.” Akashi changed the subject to hopefully alleviate the smaller. The statement did the job, and Pom immediately looked up at him.

“What did you say..?” He asked.

“I told them my name, and a few things. I took their requests as well. Pom, I think I should start doing my own part on your channel.” The heir stated. The brunette hummed then smiled widely.

“It’s your channel too now!” Pom sweetly replied. A warmth spread through the heir. “Um, I’m home on weekends and Cub is home every other day on weekdays. I think Astra is going to start coming by too, but she has her own equipment at her home so it may be only for the dances.” _Right, Shikari is also doing the music parts as well._ “You can come by whenever you want, even if I’m out.” _He’s out on every weekday..?_ “Ah, but if you come by on a weekend my brother will be home and he’s annoying!” Akashi blinked behind his mask. _Brother..? Not Cub._

“You have a brother?” _Why haven’t I run into him? I’ve been there on weekends only._

“Oh, yeah, he’s a brat!” Pom cutely puffed his cheeks. “U-um, you know Alex Garcia?” _Famous retired basketball player, Taiga and Himuro’s mentor._

“I haven’t met her, but I have heard of her.”

“Well, she’s dating my brother. So she also might be around.” _This sounds like a busy household._

_He’s giving me permission to his house._

“It sounds like a busy home.” Akashi replied. Pom nodded.

“Um, yeah, a lot of people stop by.” _Because they are so friendly?_ Akashi’s never lived that way. He’s never had people just pop in and out of his home.

“Thank you, Pom.” The heir smiled. The brunette stuttered out it isn’t a big deal as they arrived at Kise’s.

They were allowed up to the model’s floor in his apartment. The moment the blonde swung the door open he was smiling widely but then paused and looked at Akashi. He stood still for exactly five seconds then grabbed the heir in a hug, spinning him around, squealing. A part of Akashi felt a little more complete, having met up with the blonde. He noticed Pom close the door behind them, laughing a little.The lion hugged the model back, smiling.

“Call me Red.” When Kise finally let him go, Akashi stated. The cherryhead could tell that Ryouta is looking him up and down because of his appearance.

“You got piercings!” He grinned. _Ryouta likes piercings._

“Yes, a friend gave me them.” Seijuurou grinned.

“They look good!” Kise smiled and glanced over at Pom. “I didn’t know you’re friends with F-mhp” Pom suddenly covered Ryouta’s mouth.

“Red only knows me as Pom.” The brunette smirked and pulled his hand away. Kise paused then laughed. _Kise knows. He knows who Pom is._ Everyone has responded by laughing when they find out he doesn’t know who Pom is. It makes him more curious as to who the brunette is. _Why can’t I remember..?_

_Everyone who knows who Pom is, is one of our friends. He must be a basketball player then…_

Unless he’s simply a student, that somehow everyone knows about. _He would have to be a Rakuzan student for me to talk to him in the past._ If he’s a Rakuzan student then, one of his senpais would have had to tell everyone about their relationship…

While thinking about this, they moved further into the apartment, Akashi recognized Kasamatsu sitting on a couch with a guitar, doing his own thing.

“Senpai!” Kise giddily said so the other looked up. The other glanced up then did a double take, and blinked.

“Good to see you’re doing okay.” He grinned. _My disappearance has really gotten around._

“Yes, thank you.” _I have to thank him for helping Cub._ Akashi walked a bit forward. “I must thank you for helping out S-” Pom suddenly came forward and covered his mouth. Seijuurou tried not to focus on how the smaller's hand is covering his mouth, as to listen to what the pomchi has to say.

“U-um, you were about to say who Cub is right?” The brunette explained pulling his hand away. Akashi looked behind him to see Ryouta looking curious. _Oh._ “Kise doesn’t know who Cub is, I wanna keep it that way.” The smaller grinned.

_No doubt if I put attention on Ryou, Kise would figure it out._

Akashi grinned, finally being on the other end of the stick. Ryouta looked over pouting. The heir turned back towards Yukio who is grinning.

“I didn’t know you knew about that.” The older simply answered, understanding where he was going with his statement.

“I know most things.” Akashi replied easily. Kasamatsu quirked an eyebrow a little amused and a little annoyed by his ‘know it all’ attitude.

“Except who Pom is.” _Oh, he is not afraid to speak._ Akashi lightly chuckled over Kasamatsu’s brashness.

“I will figure it out soon.” Seijuurou glanced at the brunette. “That is a promise.” Pom shook his head negatively, refusing to let him know. _Good, I like a challenge._ “Anyways, I am working with Imayoshi’s mate on revenge.” The captain paused at that. Pom stiffened.

“That guy has a mate?” He asked a little disgusted. _I do not blame him for thinking that way._

“Yes.” Akashi sighed. “I like his mate though.” Kasamatsu nodded, understandingly.

“Well, you’re welcome then.” Yukio stated and slightly glanced at Pom. The heir turned his gaze towards the brunette only to be a bit shocked. Pom looks _mad._ The smaller isn’t visibly steaming or anything but he looks agitated. Akashi’s never seen the emotion on him before. _Of course he is, this is about someone who hurt Cub._

“Pom, do you want me to get back at Imayoshi worse than I originally planned.” The lion asked. _Pom doesn’t seem like someone who easily angers._ The brunette looked at him and answered.

“I don’t like him.” It was a simple statement, but it felt heavy. _Pom doesn’t dislike anyone to my knowledge. So for him to say that with such sincerity is more than an okay to hurt Imayoshi._

“Imayoshi hurt Pom too.” Kasamatsu plainly added as an explanation. Akashi paused, feeling his breathing stop and blood pulse.

“D-don’t tell him that!” The brunette tried to dissuade the situation. “It’s alright!” The smaller shook his hands, trying to play it off as not a big deal.

“ _He hurt you?_ ” Akashi growled out.  _My mate. He touched my mate. He hurt not only my kingdom but my mate. I cannot allow this, the repercussions will be seriou-_  Yukio suddenly kicked his inner knee, trying to hit him off balance. It successful confused the heir for a moment.

“Calm down. We won’t tell you anything if you plan on murder.” Kasamatsu stated. Akashi looked at the older, blankly. _I need to know what he did so I can do it back worse though._

“Okay.” The heir took in a breath, calming down.  _Getting mad here will do no good._

They sat down on the couch Kasamatsu is on. Akashi noticed that Kise seems annoyed too, _this must be the first time he’s told as well._

“Imayoshi was harassing Cub, so I stepped in but it sort of turned into a fight…” Pom said. “While I was fighting him, Cub ran off to get help which ended up being Kasa.”

Akashi tried to keep his breaths steady, listening. Kise sounds like he’s having the same problem. _Ryouta is known for getting aggressive easily. He must think highly of Pom and Cub._

“In short, I punched Imayoshi until he blacked out.” _Thank you._ “He gave Pom a concussion from what I heard though…” The older looked at the younger.

Akashi gritted his teeth. _Concussion._

“And I gave him stitches!” Out of place, the brunette laughed. Akashi felt his alpha’s pleased emotions at hearing his mate inflict damage. “Kasa was so cool though!” The smaller sparkled looking over to the captain. The black haired man shuffled the smaller’s hair with a small smirk. Jealousy ran through the heir’s body.

“Senpai protected Pom and Cub then?” Kise asked. The brunette vehemently nodded an affirmative, sparkling.

“I’m thankful.” Akashi plainly stated. He is, even if he’s a filled with jealousy at the moment. “Imayoshi’s mate told me he was off his medication the day that happened. It should not happen again.” The heir turned towards Pom. “It will not happen again.” He meant this not only for Imayoshi, but that he will protect the brunette from now on from anyone. Pom simply blushed a bit and nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. Akashi smirked slightly over the smaller's flustered expression.  _I swear he is adorable in any situation._

Once they all calmed down a bit, Pom and Kise actually began practice. Kasamatsu and Akashi sat together watching for a bit but then the older asked about his own role on the account. It turned into Yukio teaching him guitar, since it could be a useful skill. Akashi picked the basics up fast, but violin is still his favorite.

Eventually he and Pom left. The brunette appeared happy and revved from dancing but the moment they got on the train he turned into a sleepy mess. It was adorable. Despite the smaller’s embarrassment because of the ride there, Akashi was able to coerce him into resting. Soon enough he had a lap of the pomchi, sleeping softly on him. _I would not mind this becoming a routine._

Seijuurou found himself nuzzling and kissing the other’s forehead while he slept. _He sleeps deeply._ Akashi looked around the empty train cart, they must of gotten on at a weird in between time. He looked back down to the brunette, purring.

 _Cute. So cute._  Akashi can honestly admit that he has never experienced these emotions before. He watched the brunette take soft breaths in and out, completely content with being held. It is a bit funny, the other is always embarrassed and flusters easily but he also never stops something because of that.  _Good, it means I get to touch him more._ The alpha purred and kissed the smaller's forehead again.  _Warm._ Pom is not healthy so Akashi is glad to feel he is not cold to touch. If that were true he would have to fix the situation  _immediately._ Not to say he won't help the brunette, because he definitely will, but he's happy Pom is able to be with him right now in his arms, safe and protected.  _This is where he should always be._

It felt like no time at all passed when it was their turn to get off. Just like the first time, Akashi picked the pomchi up, letting him rest while carrying him home. This time, the smaller didn’t wake up. The heir got him all the way home and in bed.

Only then did Seijuurou take off his own mask. He wants to take the smaller’s off as well, not only because he wants to know who he is, but because it must be more comfortable without it. He quelled his own curiosity by getting the laptop and mic he knows they use for their recording. _Mainly because I gave it to them and know they use it._

A smirk placed itself on his lips when he thought that. He then pulled open their channel that is left online, fortunately. _Yeah, those two did post that interview._ People seem to be receiving him well, however, that may be because he is clearly holding Pom closely. Plus his comment about dating the brunette has people extremely ecstatic. _This is fun._

“‘S it mornin’?” A sleepy voice asked behind him. Akashi turned around and chuckled. _By God, he is too adorable._ The pomchi is stretching, his ears and tail out now since they are in the safety of his room. _He’s so fluffy looking._

“No, it’s night.” _I should probably find him food._ The last they ate was lunch at Kise’s, and now it is past evening. “I’ll go find you something to eat.”

The brunette hummed but spoke up sleepily.

“‘S ‘kay. I’ll just sleep.” _That’s not good._

“Pom. You have to eat.” _I wish I knew his real name, it would have a different effect._

“‘S okay, I don’t feel like it.” _He’s adapted to not eating, that’s why he is so light._

“I’m finding you something.” Akashi got up and went downstairs before he could complain. He quickly found out that he isn’t going to find much. The refrigerator is almost completely empty as are the cabinets. He shifted through things trying to find enough food for tonight. _I’ll go shopping tomorrow._

“Oh,” A voice behind him stated. He turned around to see a half naked blonde girl. _Alex._ She blinked then pulled glasses that were hooked around her panties and put them on. _That’s right she stopped playing because of vision issues._ She blinked a few times again, then came forward and grabbed his face. He let her seeing as she apparently ‘sort of’ lives here. “are you a racoon?” She asked in english.

Akashi almost laughed, but responded back in english,

“I’m sorry for waking you, I was with Pom.”

“Pom..?” She scratched her head then understood. “Oh, right.” She then realized she’s speaking in english and widened her gaze, grinning. “Sorry about that.” She now spoke in japanese. “Habit.”

“No worries, I speak english.” Akashi smiled and continued in japanese. “I apologize for the rude question, but is there any food in this house?” Alex blinked a few times and sighed.

“Whatever you see is what there is.” Akashi bit the inside of his lip a little bothered. “Lil Pom’s not eating, I’m guessing?” Alex continued. _So this is definitely reoccurring._ “He tends to skip meals. If...do you know who Cub is?” She asked unsure, the heir nodded.

“Sakurai.” He responded. She laughed.

“So it’s just Pom huh? Alright, well, whenever Ryou doesn’t make him food he tends to not eat unless he’s making it for his mom.” The blonde explained. Akashi narrowed his gaze. _Ryou is here every other day according to Pom._

“What about school days?” _Surely the school would give him a meal._

“Think he’s got a friend there that forces him to eat at least lunch… I don’t know about the other meals though.” She shook her head, disapprovingly. “He’s always working. I don’t know if he’s got coworkers that force him or not. He doesn’t like asking for help.” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, then realized something.

“Why are you telling me this?” _We literally just ran into each other._

“Because you like him~” She laughed, seemingly trying to sound a bit teasing. Akashi blinked a little shocked.  _I'm not hiding it, but..._

“How did y-”

“Girl doesn’t tell.” She winked cutting him off. “Anyways, I just came down to make sure there wasn’t a robber or somethin’.”

Akashi nodded as she left to go back upstairs. _What a strange encounter._ He turned around and scavenged for food he could find and brought it upstairs to the brunette. The brunette who has already fallen asleep again. Seijuurou sighed.

He woke the pomchi up and made him eat something. _If he doesn’t eat breakfast this counts as that too._

He figured he would let the other rest, so he left back to Hanamiya’s, planning on coming back tomorrow. 

* * *

 

He came back the next day. He didn’t expect Pom to be home since it is a school day now. He knocked and came in, not wanting his mother to try and answer the door if she is alone.

“Good morning.” He said as he came in. She seems to be set for the day, _Pom probably helps her get settled…_ Akashi has always been one for busy schedules to the point of being extremely overwhelmed, but he also always had money for meals and didn’t worry about housing or taxes (Pom sent that he does taxes in his letter…) The smaller is bound to be overworked and stressed. The heir is just now realizing how bad it is.

_When my mother was sick it made everything more difficult just because of the stress and emotions it caused._

Pom’s father passed away and his mother is sick to the point of barely being able to walk… _This is my kingdom, I will take care of this._

“Oh, good morning sweetie.” The older smiled from her place on the couch. Akashi is fond of her, she is like her son. She’s very sweet and has a kind air about her. Something about her is calming, Seijuurou enjoys her company even if they haven’t seen each other much.

“I’m going to go shopping, I was wondering if there is anything you would like me to pick up?” The heir smiled. _I’ll restock their food, but I should see if there are other things they need as well._ The older blinked but nodded ‘no.’

“Don’t worry about it, hun.” _She really is like Pom. Pom refuses help when it is obviously needed._

Fortunately, the heir remembers from last night a few things they could use a new version of. Half of their kitchen seemed to be overdue for new equipment. Many of their utensils and pots have rust on them. Instead of letting the older know about his plans he simply nodded and went on his way.

He decided to pick up Shikari since he found out she is not in school as of now. _I will need help carrying everything and she is fun company._ She was shocked to see him but quickly agreed to hanging out with him, and was even more enthused when she found out what they are doing.

“How do you still have money?” She asked him as they went store to store.

“I took it out of my account before leaving.” Akashi doesn’t remember doing it specifically. However, he has a feeling he did, as Bokushi. Just as he knows he gave the Takao siblings an envelope of cash as well, without actually remembering doing it. As Bokushi he hid the money and got it back after finding a safe home at Hanamiya’s.

Shikari hummed, smiling, then continued by talking about their two brunette’s. She went on about seeing his interview and asked if Pom saw it yet. _If he has he didn’t mention it, I will bring it up._ They talked about Pom and Cub while getting a lot of groceries and other things Pom’s household needs.

Eventually they finished and went back to Pom’s, where his mom is still in the same place, now knitting. _She must get lonely during the day._

They both came in obviously holding a ton of bags, she blinked, shocked.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Just a few things.” Akashi smirked as he and Shikari came in, bringing the bags to the kitchen. The older turned her body to see what they’re doing.

The heir and hawk began putting food items away.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked, amused. She along with Pom seem to live off of very little. She nodded ‘yes’ looking at what they are doing a bit flabbergasted. Akashi took a glance next to her to see half an apple and what looks to be a few crackers.

“That’s not a meal.” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, looking at it. “Shikari, do you know how to cook?” _Unfortunately, I am only capable if I have a recipe to work off of._

“Simple things… Kazu-nii usually makes my meals.” _Of course, she wouldn’t cook for only herself._

“I’ll make something, if you two are hungry…” The older said still seemingly in shock. She snapped out of it a second later. “Juurou-chan, is this all for here?”

“Yes.” He slightly grinned.

“You didn’t ha-” She stopped herself with a shake of head. _Good, I was just about to stop her._ “Honey, don’t spend money on us given your situation.” She reprimanded.

“I have more than enough.” Akashi looked at her. “It’s an honor to help.” He smiled, kindly. She looked at him then motioned him closer. Seijuurou sat down on his haunches in front of her. She suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

Akashi blinked for a moment but then returned the embrace with a small smile. She pet his hair. _This is familiar..._

“Your mom would be proud of you.” She stated. Akashi’s heart stopped for a second. It is not everyday his mother is mentioned.

_Would she..?_

He’s become a runaway, skirting his responsibilities. Even though he isn’t close to his father, for the first time he feels bad for abandoning him. They may not see eye to eye, but Seijuurou knows he is the only family to the older. At least the only family he knows of. Akashi doesn’t like the Akashi head, however, if there’s one thing the heir knows it is that Masaomi truly loved Shiori. She was everything to him, it was plain as day from their interactions. As someone who also loved Shiori, Akashi feels a bit bad. _But there was no reasoning with Masaomi._ Who knows what would’ve happened if he brought up his mother.

_Mom, I’m sorry for how things turned out._

This definitely isn’t how she wanted her two boys to act.

“Why do you say that?” Akashi asked, he realized his voice is wavering. _I’m tearing up. Of course, mother was brought up._ Even though it's been years, Seijuurou knows he never really had a proper amount of time to  _really_ say good-bye to his mom.

“Because you’re a sweetie. Shiori was the same way, hun.”

Akashi breathed in. _No, Pom’s mother is just too kind._

_...Would mom have left if she were in my position..?_

“Such a thinker, just like her.” The older suddenly giggled, noticing his rampant thoughts. “I meant Shiori would’ve given us food too even if she were in a tough position.”

_...That’s true…_

Akashi suddenly realized something.

“...'Shiori'? Did I ever tell you my mother’s name?” _No. No I haven’t. I would remember that._

 

...Bokushi?

_It wasn’t me._

 

Akashi slightly jolted at being given a response. Bokushi is listening intently right now then.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you remembered. You were young though…” Pom’s mother pulled back a bit, to look at him, wiping under his eyes. She smiled. “I was friends with Shiori. She’s the one who gave me the violin you now use.”

Akashi paused. _Friends with… Of course, mom would have friends…_

As a child, the heir only could remember his mother the times she was with him, which was most of the time. The only exceptions he knew were when she was with Masaomi. He hadn’t thought she had time for friends between her family and business officials…

_But if she were to have a friend it would definitely be someone like Pom’s mother._

“I...didn’t know she had friends.” Akashi answered, dumbfounded. He realized how stupid it sounded after he said it.

“Of course she did, she was a firecracker.” The older smiled. “Me and her were quite close. We didn’t tell our husbands about knowing each other though, it was a secret.” She smirked and put a finger to her lips as emphasize. “Hand me that photo album.” She sudden pointed across the room, at a drawer with a bunch of books. Having been listening in, Shikari jumped forward and grabbed the book, handing it over.

Akashi watched intently as she opened it up, flipping through it. _I could probably find out who Pom is using this. Is that cheating..?_

Unfortunately, this book oddly doesn’t seem to have pictures of Pom...It’s mainly pictures that look to be taken right before he was born.

She found what she was looking for so she turned the book around to show him.

Sure enough, pictures of Akashi’s mother and Pom’s mom lined the pages. They seemed to be inseparable in the pictures. Shiori went as far as the kiss the other on the cheek in one of them. _They were best friends._

“I know I have more pictures than this…” The mother pouted sounding a little annoyed. Akashi put his hand on one of the pictures. _I’ve never seen these…_ It’s been so long since he saw his mother... Of course, she still looks the same as to how he remembers her. Long cherry colored locks, with matching cherry eyes, lips and cheeks. Seeing her again, after so long, and in pictures he hasn't seen, is a lot though. He can feel himself tearing up again. His lip started wobbling so he covered his mouth. He scrunched his eyes closed and a few tears fell from them.

He felt the two girls in the room hug him.

_God, I miss her. I miss her so much._

“You’re the one who gave the ring, aren’t you?” The older asked. Akashi nodded an affirmative, still emotional. “Thanks for watching over my pup.” She then kissed his forehead.

Seijuurou pulled a little out of the embrace, blinking.

“Why are you pretty even when you cry?” Shikari tutted next to him. He breathed out a laugh. The girls next to him smiled. Akashi’s glad to have them.

 

They settled after that. Shikari and Akashi decided to keep the older company. She stated that Pom doesn’t get home until late, and is out working. Seijuurou could sense her sadness and helplessness when she said this. Akashi decided to pay their current taxes and mortgage. Of course, Pom's mother was a bit iffy about that, but the lion simply mentioned she was the one who said how much he is like his mother. The brunette didn't seem to want to fight him on it, but still half reprimanded him. It was actually kind of amusing, despite how torn she was.

They eventually began making dinner. Since both teenagers aren’t too skilled in the kitchen the brunette was happy to help. She said that all her kids don’t want her working in the kitchen. She looked annoyed even though she stated it’s because they worry about her too much. Seijuurou wants her to be happy so he followed directions she gave and handed her a cutting board to use in her lap, along with a knife and different ingredients. She seemed ecstatic to be able to cook again, and since the heir bought all new food, she was happy to be able to actually make a meal and not some scraps.

Shikari brought down the laptop and put on some music to liven up the house. Pom’s mother looks happier than he has ever seen her. Akashi smiled.

_Mom, can you see? I will help your kingdom as well._

They had a big meal, leaving leftovers for Pom, along with anyone else who may stop by days to come.

“I have to make my debut.” Akashi stated once they were done. _I’ve been meaning to._

“You’re doing that now?” Shikari asked, grinning. “Do it down here.” She stated and glanced at the oldest who is looking with sparkles in her eyes. Seijuurou chuckled and agreed. Shikari jumped up to get the mic from upstairs in response. Akashi picked up the violin, and made sure it is in key. He then put his mask on.

“Are you going to sing too?” The older asked.

“Yes.” The heir told the two on the train he would, and he thinks he will gain more popularity this way.

Within no time at all he had an audience of two besides him and thousands through a screen.

He cat smiled through his whole video, stating who it was for and he’ll be active from now on. He did the song the girl on the train asked for with no issues whatsoever. A pleased expression made its way on his face during it. It was a surprisingly easy process. Before posting the video he sent a message to Momoi and Kuroko asking for permission, just in case they have some sort of plan. They both gave him the go ahead so he posted it.

He actually didn’t look and reply to the comments right away since Pom’s mother seemed too ecstatic to hear him play. He decided to play for her. Shikari seemed just as amazed. They went on saying how he can be a professional. _Mother was told the same thing._ Akashi found himself smiling.

He played for a few hours. He is reminded why he loves violin so much. It is calming and reminds him of his mom.  _Besides...mother actually picked this specific violin out._

Eventually he stopped though. He felt at peace after everything. Shikari fell asleep against him and he can feel his own exhaustion reaching up to him. He sat there with the hawk while Pom’s mother played with some patterns for an outfit. She pet one hand through his hair, which just fueled his exhaustion. It turned into Shikari laying on top of him, hugging him and he with his head on the older’s hip, purring. Both girls seemed to adore his purring so he didn’t try and mute it at all. Amaterasu jumped up to sleep next to him, laying side by side. Soon enough he fell asleep, feeling content.


	42. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the past chapters have been fluffy soo umm, let's ruin that e.e''
> 
> I guess I should give a trigger warning for panic attacks in this chapter...  
> Also, I suggest listening to rain while reading this chapter - if possible ^^

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi paused upon walking in his front door from coming back from work. He got a text earlier from Takao stating Shikari fell asleep at his place so he’s letting her stay the night. However, the hawk didn’t mention Akashi.

Kouki’s not wearing his mask right now, so he’s fortunate the lion is asleep. _But what is with this mash of cuteness?_

“Welcome home hun, there’s some food in the fridge for you.” His mom smiled a bit mischievous.

The brunette nodded, still a bit shocked at the situation. Shikari’s sleeping on top of Akashi who is sleeping with his head on his mom’s lap. Asu is sleeping half on Akashi, next to Shikari. The dog woke up upon his arrival but is comfortable so hasn’t gotten up. All of them have their animal appendages out, seeing as they are content. _What is going on?_

The brunette watched Shikari’s wings slightly flutter with each breath. He saw Akashi’s tail flicker back and forth a little bit along with a deep purr coming from his chest. His mom’s own tail is slightly wagging, just as Asu’s is.

 _... I don't know how to feel._  He's still sort of reeling from a long day, and hadn't expected Akashi here, nonetheless, sleeping in a pile with two of his favorite people (and dog.)  Deciding to ignore whatever transpired for this to happen he walked to the kitchen seeing as apparently one of them made food earlier. He felt himself pause again taking the room’s condition in account. _What the hell..?_

“U-um, mom...what..?” He stupidly asked. _Why is everything new? Where did all this food and equipment come from?_ Kouki looked around the room a bit, quickly scanning with his eyes.  _New pots, pans, strainer, utensils, there's even a fresh bowl of fruit out._ A bit perturbed, the brunette opened the fridge to see it completely stocked up with basic foods, then some. He's usually the one to do shopping since he's in charge of finances, so he's a bit confused.

He heard his mom giggle in the living room.

“Juurou-chan went shopping.” She simply said. ... _Akashi did this?_

Furihata’s suddenly reminded of his conversation with Shikari.

_“H-he came in and j-just fixed everything, a-and stayed with me all day.”_

He just...fixed everything…

“Make sure to take off more days, sweetie. Juurou-chan took care of the payments too.”

_… What..?_

Furi blinked and looked at his mom.

“What?” He breathed out in disbelief. “... Why would he..?”  _Why would Akashi do this? How could he waltz in and take care of everything?_   _... He really paid our taxes too?_ Furihata's in disbelief, and can feel his heart against his ribs. 

“It’s a lion thing.” The older winked.

_“I’ll protect any of my possessi-my kingdom, with my life.”_

Furi felt himself getting overwhelmed. When Akashi said that it sounded odd at the time, but the brunette is starting to understand. When the heir says weird things, he means them in kindness.

_“Kazu-nii came back from work and cried. And Akashi just sat there happy to be of help the whole time, he couldn’t stop purring…”_

Kouki can’t blame the hawk for crying. Tears welled up in Furi’s eyes. He glanced at the lion who’s purring on his couch and felt he couldn’t breath.  _Literally._

Not wanting to alert his mother, he simply went up to his room to cool down for a bit. She gave a smile and he pretended to be okay. _This is a good thing._ But Furihata’s emotions never like to express themselves correctly. He grabbed his inhaler and felt tears go down his face. _Oh my god, this is a good thing. Why can’t I breathe?_

His hand held the inhaler up which just showed off the ring, making him more upset. _Why am I hiding from him?_

_He’ll be disappointed when he finds out who I am._

_He’ll see what a waste he’s been spending money and time on._

_He’s pretending to care just like everyone else._

Flashbacks of his past played in his head quickly.  _I can't accept his help. He's trying to get something out of me. He's pretending._

Furihata’s heart hammered in his chest. _I think I’m going to throw up._  Rolls of pressure undulated up his jaw continuously. Kouki scrunched his eyes closed, ignoring the tears that fell.  _My chest hurts._ It feels as if his heart is going to break his ribs. 

_My heart’s going to stop working._

Things added up. He's still not able to breath correctly. I _can’t breath._

 _Everything’s swimming._  The brunette put a hand on his table, slightly knocking something over, but the sound or whatever it is didn't matter. It's just another tv static in his head, getting louder. He stumbled a little.

 _I can feel my head shivering, I think it’s hot...or cold._ Goosebumps pricked his skin.

_I can’t worry mom more. I can’t go down there._

_I need help, I can’t breath._

Like sirens blaring, Furihata's heart pulsed in his head, making it feel heavy with the force of the beat.

Who? _I shouldn’t ask._

Furi looked at his window. _I need to leave. I can’t stay here. I'll only cause problems, just like always. If I went downstairs there would be a panic, a problem, I can't do that._ Images of his mom crying, trying to calm him down flashed before his eyes.  _No, I can't._ Shikari would also be upset, he could practically hear her calling him senpai. Asu would start barking or nudge him continuously.  _I can't worry them._

_I just need air._

_They'll hear me, if I stay. I need somewhere else._

_Somewhere else._

Without thinking more, he climbed out of his house. Skirting across his roof and climbing down.

He left, terrified of being figured out. It feels like he is escaping a prison.

_What am I doing? Why am I leaving my house?_

_I can’t be there, it’s too much._

 

_Everything’s too much…_

 

Kouki’s pretty sure he started running. He had enough sense to shakily pull out his phone and try and call a friend. He’s shaking too much to accurately click someone’s number, so he clicked on a random name. Not knowing who he's calling he held his phone up to his ear.

“ _Hello?_ ”

Furi tried to squeak out something, anything to calm down, to slow down his heart that’s only speeding up because he knows he’s doing something wrong.

“H-he-” He wheezed in a breath, and sat down on the side of the road, trying to breath. He tried breathing in through his inhaler.

 _“-ri-Furi, where are you?!”_ Kagami’s voice sounded through the receiver, frantic.

_Where..? Where am I?_

The vulnerable pomchi looked around, his vision blurred. Through the blur he can’t understand where he is.

“ _Furi, it’s alright. Look for a road sign._ ” Kagami tried to reassure him probably noticing his hitched breath.

_I’m worrying Kagami too now. Why can’t I just stop. Stop worrying everyone._

_I can handle my own._

_Why did I call? If I waited long enough, I would’ve calmed down. Or at least my heart would’ve stopped._

_I’d rather that than worrying everyone. Then they wouldn’t have to think about me anymore._

His shaking got worse. He dropped his inhaler, he couldn’t hold it up, and it’s no use anyways. _Am I even breathing anymore?_

 

_I’ll just die._

 

_I’m done with living, all I’ve ever done is live for other people anyways. People say that’s so beautiful, but it’s so tiring. Can’t I be selfish at least once?_

He dropped his phone and tears.

_Nobody actually likes me anyways. I’ve been lucky enough to find people who take the time to pity like me. I hope they have happy lives._

_They’ll be happier if I’m not there to burden their thoughts._

Kouki tried to swallow saliva in his mouth, only to find he really couldn't swallow. It felt like glass.  _But that's fine._ A moment later that didn't matter.

_Everything is numb now. Is this what it’s like to feel high? I feel everything and absolutely nothing..._

He tried to look around one last time, feeling a bit frantic but he can't place exactly why. The road glinted.

_Is it raining? Funny how odd rain feels when you can’t tell the temperature. Or feel your skin._

 

It feels like there's no blood inside of him.  _This is more comfortable._

_Alright, I’ve had enough world. Please kill me now._

Furihata’s eyes shut involuntarily.

_Thanks._

 

* * *

_< <Kuroko's PoV>>_

 

Kuroko’s never been more terrified in his whole life.

Out of nowhere Kagami suddenly sounded frantic on his phone, and he immediately grabbed a jacket pulling it on, then stated they had to go. Sensing the urgency, Kuroko ran after his boyfriend out into the rain with Nigou. Kagami didn’t say anything and just handed Nigou a book to sniff. Immediately Kuroko knew whose scent he’s trying to get off the book.

_Furihata-kun is in danger._

They ran, and for once Kuroko isn't lagging behind. He can't even focus on how fast they're going, and the burn in his legs. He just continued to look left and right for his friend, or some sort of sign... Kagami has the tendency to be hot-headed, to freak out over little things. However, Kuroko knew how urgent and scared his boyfriend is because he got silent and had tried to sound calm on the phone. Tetsuya knows this is serious.

“Dammit, why does it have to be raining…” The tiger huffed to himself looking left and right, his eyes and ears transformed to try and pick up where the brunette is.

_I need to try._

Kuroko never thought much of being a wereperson, he didn’t specialize in trying to learn how to use his abilities. All he did was try and hide his abilities. _But now I need them more than ever._

So he tried. The rain is loud. He can hear some people in their houses. Kuroko never realized how good his hearing could get until now... Now that he’s in an emergency situation.

_But I can’t hear him._

_We don’t even have any idea where he is._ Kagami seems to know that Furihata is outside, he must have heard the rain in the background on the phone.

He, his mate and dog ran around looking everywhere. Before turning a corner Nigou suddenly started barking and running full speed ahead. Without questions, he and Kagami followed as fast as possible.

Kuroko felt his breathing stop. His heart hammering in his ears no longer bothered him at sight of a lump on the ground. Nigou ran up, nudging. Kagami was fast to skid down onto his knees and pick up Kuroko’s best friend. The lightseed felt himself slow down and couldn’t tell the difference between what are tears and what are rain drops on his cheeks.

Kuroko swallowed down a lump in his throat and got down on his knees. Kagami is trying to listen to the brunette’s heartbeat, and keep him warm. Tetsuya found himself look at his friend’s pale face.

_He’s too pale._

Kuroko put a hand on Furihata’s face only to feel it completely frozen. Nigou is nuzzling the brunette and whining.

On autopilot, Tetsuya pulled out his phone.

“I need an ambulance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhaah sorry,,
> 
> I want to say a few things since I don't know if it's clear  
> If Furi freaking out doesn't make sense, I want to say that as someone who personally gets panic and anxiety attacks, I can say that they don't always make sense - there is usually something that triggers them, but at least for me (and I don't speak for everyone) it's a lot of things added up over time, that I don't even realize is bottled up - I understand this mentality best, so I gave this reasoning to Furi... I tried to write it well, but I apologize if it's fast or awkward, it's a bit of a difficult thing to write out
> 
> ALSO. Kouki's been keeping a lot bottled up but I haven't pointed it out on purpose. Furi doesn't really necessarily see himself as bottling up, but on a factual level, he's working A LOT, still goes to school, and club, plus takes care of his mom (other characters do help out, but not to the degree that Kouki does.) 
> 
> I hope this makes sense... Thanks for reading this angst by the way (I promise it will not be angsty forever)~


	43. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters!! Since the next one is kinda short and I wanna get to chapter 45 sooner c;

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

“U-u-mm-” Shikari came downstairs shaking. “A-Akashi, can you come up here for a second?”

Noticing her apprehension, the heir immediately followed her up. Amaterasu hot on his heels.

It’s around four am. Shikari woke up and then woke up the lion in a fit of fear.

She walked into Pom’s room and pointed at a window. An open window. And an empty room. _Pom should be here._ There’s a residue of a panicked scent. Amaterasu suddenly hopped up onto the bed, sniffing then jumped out the window onto the roof, looking back at them.

That was enough for Akashi and Shikari to know what happened.

“Shikari stay here. When I find him I want you to be with his mother.” Akashi immediately filled his leadership role. She nodded knowing there are no arguments.“Amaterasu, you’re with me.” The dog barked, and the heir followed her out onto the roof. Seijuurou didn't let his emotions get the best of him. He's been trained for this sort of situation. He can keep a cool head...at least until he finds out what happened.

Akashi followed her around roads, she seems to be able to sniff out her master’s scent quite well even if it is raining. They ran around until she stopped in the middle of a sidewalk suddenly, barking. The heir investigated.

 _I can smell he was here._ Dogs have a better sense of smell than cats, however, Akashi has recognized the brunette’s scent up and down. He has also remembered the scent of everyone in his kingdom.  _Kuroko and Kagami were here._

Amaterasu nudged him holding the smaller’s inhaler in her mouth.  _Inhaler..._   _He must've left on his own accord if that is here; still something is very wrong._ _I need to get a phone to call Kuroko or Kagami._

“We’re going.” He stated to the doberman. Akashi ran back to the smaller’s house, Pom’s dog following him closely.

 

“Shikari, give me your phone.” He was back in no time at all. Fortunately, he is fast from constantly playing basketball. She gave him it right away. Pom’s mother is now awake, the two girls watched him. He called Kuroko’s phone, not wasting time, ignoring the anxiety bubbling up in him.

 _“The recipient of this pho-”_ Akashi hung up hearing an automated voice come up. He ground his teeth slightly and called Kagami’s number.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Rin-_

_“He’s fine.”_ Kagami’s voice rang clear.

“Where are you?” Akashi answered curt, still business.

 _“Hospital.”_ Seijuurou’s heart rate picked up. _“He had a panic attack, collapsed on the side of the road. Kuroko and I found him before anything bad happened. He has a small case of hypothermia, frostbite on his fingertips.”_

Akashi took a breath.

“Why did Kuroko not respond?” He cooly replied.

“ _Kuroko’s… Kuroko’s having his own self deprecating party right now. I need to get back to him, okay?”_

“...Fine.” Seijuurou pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come on.  _Collapsed. Frostbite, but okay._

_“Hey, I get this is a tough request. But don’t come here.”_

“Taiga.” The lion snarled.  _There is no way I am not going to be with Pom as soon as possible._

 _“No, listen. We just took him to the closest hospital. I noticed Masaomi sponsors this one or something, read his name around. I’m sure he’s got ears and eyes everywhere here.”_ Akashi felt himself start to growl. _“Plus- Come on, listen I’ll give you updates, calm down. -Um, Pom doesn’t want you knowing who he is for some reason. Until you figure out why, you shouldn’t test your luck.”_

Akashi looked at the three girls staring at him with worry in their eyes, including Amaterasu.

“Fine.” _For now. He has a good point. I need to stay on Pom's good side._ The lion tried to quell his feelings on the matter down.

_“Thank you.”_

“I’m sending his mother and Shikari your way.” Akashi said a bit annoyed.

_“...I wanna have a chat with you when this calms down. But yeah, send them my way, leave this to me.”_

“...Alright, Kagami. Take care of them.” There was a sense of responsibility the alpha gave to Kagami.  _I will need to trust him to protect my kingdom._

“ _I will.”_ They hung up at that. Akashi took in a breath and looked at the two before him.

“You two are going to the hospital. He has frostbite, I’m told he’ll be fine.” Akashi then called a cab for them, not wasting time. Within less than a minute he's off the phone, and pointedly looked at the hawk. “Shikari.” He subtly gestured to the older, she understood and got up, helping the brunette. Once up, the older hugged him, noticing his quelling of feelings.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. Watch over Ama for us.” She kissed his cheeks, smiling. The heir nodded, still blanking out his emotions and let them go on their way as it didn't take long for the cab to show up. Once they left he sat down on the couch with Amaterasu whining on his lap. Akashi tried to comfort the dog. While petting the doberman he thought,

_All of this has gone on for too long._

Both of which Kagami said has gone on for too long. Masaomi’s rule over him, and Pom’s reluctance in telling him who he is. Akashi can’t deal with Masaomi right now so he needs to really think about the brunette in a serious fashion. Instead of wondering who he is, he should wonder _why_ Pom won’t tell him. They are working together now, _is it not a bit overdue?_ He seems very hesitant in telling Akashi any clues whatsoever (besides the accidental ones where he forgot he was in mask - such as when he gave his address.) Seijuurou came to realize that he is the only one who doesn't know who Pom is. Kuroko obviously does, Kise, Kasamatsu, even Shikari does ( _and she was initially a fan.) So I am the outlier._

Pom mentioned in his initial letter that they do know each other and the heir hadn’t been the kindest to him. Akashi hates that, that is probably true. _Could that be reason enough for Pom not wanting to tell who he is?_ Seijuurou must have said something that pushed the brunette’s insecurities.  _And now he is in the hospital and I can't go to his side_ (that is if he ignored Kagami's warning about Masaomi.)  _I got myself in this mess, I will get us out of it._

 

Bokushi, I think it’s time we worked together to solve our problems.

_If that’s the case, I have something to share._

 

Akashi jolted. It is odd to have Bokushi answer him so clearly. Bokushi took control of his limbs, Amaterasu looked at him oddly, sensing the shift.

“What are you doing?” He asked as the phoenix walked across the room to the bookshelf pulling one of the books out. It is the photo album Pom’s mother showed him earlier.

“ _I remembered when she showed us the pictures. Brother, I’ve been hiding a lot._ ” Bokushi said and sat back down next to Amaterasu.

Akashi remembers Pom's mother stating she thought the heir would remember her, but then said he was young. _I should have thought that was odd, I have impeccable memory._

“ _That’s because I hold those memories._ _We’ve known Pom for far longer than you know...I can’t seem to remember his name though…_ ” Bokushi spoke out of his mouth. Akashi flipped to the photos Pom’s mother showed him earlier. Amaterasu cocked her head watching him oddly. Bokushi glanced over at her and pat her head. She licked his nose. “ _Funny, I’ve never had an animal like me before. They only seem to like you._ ”

“She is smart.” Hearing his own mouth say words that his brain isn’t calculating beforehand is an odd feeling. It's almost like the complete opposite of dissociation, which is odd considering his condition if labelled would be dissociative identity disorder.  _But it feels more like I know two people rather than watching on the sidelines._ Bokushi ignored their shared slight thoughts in favor of the story.

“ _When Pom’s mother stated she knows there are more photos, she isn’t lying. I suggest when things cool down you help her look for them, brother._ ”

“There are more pictures then... What of the memory?” Oreshi asked.

“ _...I’ll give you some memories back...It is good this time.”_

Without anymore warning, Akashi gasped as an onslaught of images playing in fast motion screened out as a video in his head.

 

_~~~_

_“Go on and play, Seijuurou.” Shiori put her son down. He looked up at her confused, then over at the playground even more confused. He’s never been somewhere like this without a mission._

_“What am I supposed to do?” He asked. She knelt down, a sad smile on her face._

_“Explore this area. Maybe make a friend.” She turned her son around to look at the playground with a few kids running around it. She then continued to speak over his shoulder. “Walk it as your own kingdom.” She said and kissed him on the cheek, then stood up. Akashi looked up at his mother still a bit confused. “I’ll be right over there, Seijuurou.” She pointed over to a bench and walked over to it._

_Akashi looked back at the playground. What is he supposed to do? He looked at the other occupants for some sort of sign as to what to do. They are swinging around, climbing bars, a few more are going down a slide and one is sitting by themself in a sandbox. Their faces are indistinguishable._

_Seijuurou looked back at his mother to ask for further instructions but saw her talking to a lady he has never seen before. As to not get in the way of their conversation, he began to walk towards the strange architect that is the main part of the playground._

_The other kids looked at him oddly, as he is a stranger in their eyes. He ignored their looks._

_“What am I supposed to do here?” He asked them. A girl shied away behind a friend at his question._

_“Play?” The kid answered._

_That is what mother said…_

_“How does one play?” He asked. The other looked at him weird._

_“You just do it.” He simply stated and walked away muttering how Akashi is weird under his breath. Seijuurou watched the two walk away, and glanced around again. The other kids are running around again, yelling random gibberish._

_He does not want to talk to people who are shouting words that aren’t actually words. He felt a gaze on him so he glanced over at the kid in the sandbox. A big nervous smile graced the other’s lips, so Akashi decided to greet the other. He doesn’t seldom getting sand in his clothes, but his mother told him to explore so he will._

_“Hello, I am new here. May I ask in your assistance on explanation of how to use the enemoties offered here?” The heir politely asked. The brunette cocked his head, a little confused._

_“Enen-enometies?” The other questioned. Akashi preened at being able to show off his superior knowledge._

_“In other words, please tell me how I am supposed to ‘play’ here.”_

_“Oh-” The other giggled. “-my mom says to always introduce yourself before making a friend, so, hi! My name is ***” The brunette jumped up, smiling and putting a sandy hand out to shake. He realized and quickly wiped his hand on his shirt, making it dirtier than it already is. Akashi cocked an eyebrow, but took the handshake._

_“Hello, my name is Akashi Seijuurou. Pleasure to meet you.”_

_\----_

_“Mother, can we go to the kingdom again?” Akashi asked, just as he does every day. She smiled and went towards the phone._

_“I will call Chiase.” She did so, and they headed back to the playground._

_…_

_“This is my kingdom, and as your ruler you all have to obey me!” Akashi stood at the top of the jungle gym, proudly. As in the tippy top, where children are not supposed to be._

_“Ah-h, S-Sei, please get down from there you’re going to fall.” A brunette spoke up from below him. The kitten looked down at his puppy._

_“No, I don’t fall ***! Here, come up, I’ll show you the kingdom.” Akashi stuck a hand down and hesitantly his friend grabbed hold. The alpha pulled him up. The smaller clung to his shirt, scared. “See, this is our kingdom!” Seijuurou moved his arm in a sweeping motion._

_Despite being scared the puppy looked around in awe. Akashi loves heights and needs to show that there is nothing to be scared of. Being at the top is the best._

_“Seijuurou get down from there!” His mother yelled out. The younger’s sweat dropped._

_“Quick, Sei! We need to hide!” His companion forgot his fear and jumped down. Akashi followed him as they ran around hiding from their parents._

_\----_

_“Wow Sei! You look so fancy!”_

_Akashi proudly showed off his yukata to his friend. The puppy jumped around, happy. The heir looked at the other in his own yukata._

_“You are a cute puppy.” He stated grinning. The brunette cocked his head looking like a puppy._

_“Thank you..?” Akashi laughed at the other’s befuddled reaction. The smaller then took his hand, smiling._

_“I have a lot to show you Sei! Look, I even lost a tooth! That means I’m grown up now!” The brunette smiled, clearly showing off a missing front tooth. Akashi heard their moms giggling behind them, along with camera snaps. “You haven’t been to a festival before, right? I can get you a prize to remember today!” The smaller grinned._

_“No, I will get you a gift.”_

_“Hmm, if you can.” The brunette grinned. Akashi took the challenge._

_An hour later, and Akashi found out he’s not good at festival games._

_“Seiiii, you suck.” The brunette stuck his tongue out. Seijuurou huffed. “Tell me something you want, I’ll get it!”_

_Akashi’s annoyed but nonetheless looked around. He pointed out a small white stuffed pony._

_“That one looks like Yuki.” He stated. The brunette looked over and giggled, then ran up to the stand._

_Within no time at all the smaller somehow won the game and pointed at the pony. Akashi narrowed his eyes. That game must be rigged._

_“Yuki Jr. for you!” He stated and handed the pony over. Akashi looked at the stuffed pony. He’s never had a toy like this. He’s never really had toys at all. Before he could thank the other his mother spoke up._

_“Come on kids, the fireworks are going to start soon.” They were quickly ushered to get a spot in the grass. Akashi hugged the pony and held his friend’s hand with his other hand._

_They watched fireworks, which is something Seijuurou’s never seen before. They were loud and the people around them were too noisy, still the kitten couldn’t help but feel comfortable with his puppy next to him and pony in his lap._

_“I’ll protect you forever ***” A firecracker sounded._

_“Huh?” The smaller couldn’t hear over the ruckus. Akashi shook his head and smiled. He leaned over and laid his head on the other’s shoulder, watching the show._

_~~~_

 

Akashi gasped. Amaterasu nudged him, worried. The heir held his heart, and calmed his breathing.

“Sorry, Amaterasu.” He voiced out breathy. She nudged forward again and put a paw on his thigh, licking his face. He ignored her slobber and leaned back, calming down.

A lot of memories just flooded his mind. Days and days of seeing the brunette. He used to beg his mother to let him go see him, he was too busy most days. However, his mom was kind, she still let him see the pomchi at least twice a week.

 

_As you now know, he is important to us._

 

Akashi took a breath. There should be an entire photo album full of him and Pom when they were younger. _Why have we forgotten his face and name…_

 

_After mother’s passing, we eventually asked Masaomi if we could go see him. Masaomi got mad that we had been ‘wasting’ time all those months. In short he banned us from seeing him or wasting anymore time with ‘peasants.’ Any time he thought we were thinking about Pom, he added more duties. I admit after awhile I was forced to forget things about our puppy..._

 

The heir growled. _He’s ruined so much._

Despite not being able to remember his face or name, Akashi is happy to have these memories. He didn’t know he had a friend other than Midorima. _This explains why I could never remember where I got Yuki Jr._ A thought then hit Seijuurou.

_...Does Pom remember me..? Does that have an affect on why he refuses to expose himself to me?_

This is more complicated than Akashi originally thought. He’ll just have to have a serious talk with the pomchi.

Leaving his rampant thoughts aside, Seijuurou looked at the doberman. He pet her. _She is skinny too._

“I’m guessing you are too worried to eat right now?” He asked her despite her inability to reply. “Do not worry, you are important to Pom. I will help you as well.” She nudged her head into his neck, whining. “Aren’t you a bit old to act like such a baby.” Akashi scoffed but he had a small smile on his face. She growled a little. Seijuurou paused. “Truly, I do not understand how you know exactly what I am saying.” The dog looked up and yipped slightly.

Akashi simply shook his head and allowed her to lay across him. He’s normally not that fond of dogs. However, Amaterasu follows directions well, so she is not that bad. Besides, the heir is a bit biased considering who her owner is.

 

He’s tired. The onslaught of memories is more exhausting than any physical exercise could ever be. He laid down, looking at the ceiling.

~~~

_"My big bro was playing with a sticky hand and made those marks on the ceiling, now they're there forever!" A giggle. "My mom was really mad at him, so I got his dessert that night!"_

_~~~_

_I remember this too._

He remembers coming back to this house as a child. The brunette had been so excited the first time he came over. He tried to show off this and that, give more than enough stories about anything he glanced at. Eventually, they had fallen asleep on this couch and the next morning he woke up in his own bed.

Memories are still hitting him.

“Bokushi, why did you hide him from me?”

_We already lost mother, I could not allow you to know you were missing someone else as well._

“...You will share from now on.”

_Okay._

Amaterasu laid down on top of him. Akashi closed his eyes and thought of a small brunette who gave warm hugs with too big of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find a smarter word than 'sticky hand' but that's what those toys are actually called, at least I think they're called that haha (fun fact: my ceiling has so many marks because of those) if you didn't grow up with sticky hands, I sincerely apologize, you missed out on some grand adventures.


	44. Why

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

“I’m sorry.”

“Kouki, what the hell.” Shougo growled at him.

“Sorry.” Furihata looked down at his hands that are holding a heat pack. _Why am I so stupid…_

“Why are you so selfish?” The leopard snapped at him. When Shougo gets mad at him, it’s scary. They squabble a lot but those aren’t that serious. They care for each other.

“I-I di-didn’t…” Kouki teared up.

“You didn’t what?” _I don’t know._

“Shougo, that’s enough.” His mom smacked Haizaki in the back of the head. The leopard growled and left the room to calm down. Shikari followed him to make sure he didn’t end up breaking something or harassing someone. Furi knows he’s so angry because he cares about him though. Which only makes the brunette feel worse.

Kouki’s mother sighed.

“Don’t mind him sweetie. You know how he gets.”

_Yeah, I know. That’s why I do mind._

Furi calmed his heartbeat to the best of his abilities. He looked around the hospital room. _I want to die. Why did I do this?_

His mom put a hand out to smooth some of his hair, trying to make some sort of sense out of it. Kouki can’t find it in himself to face anyone, or make eye contact. He’s in the wrong, he shouldn’t have ran off. He knew while he did it, it was wrong and yet he still did. He just made the reason he ran off worse by doing it. He’s running in circles. He didn’t want to worry anyone and now he’s just worrying them more.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko suddenly spoke up. From the first moment the brunette woke up the smaller has been holding onto Kouki’s arm. Furi couldn’t even find it in himself to reassure his friend that he’s fine, so the retrograde hasn’t let go.

“ _Kouki._ ” Kuroko firmly said his name when given no immediate response. The pomchi slightly jolted. _I’m in trouble._ “I can’t watch anymore.”

“...Then don’t.” Furi quietly replied. _Don’t waste your time on me._

“Furihata-kun, you are my friend.” Kuroko took a breath. Kouki can feel the aura radiating off the other. Without looking, he’s sure the phantom’s animal appendages are out. _I really messed up._ Kuroko has never gotten this riled up in all the time the brunette’s known him.

“Look at me.” Tetsuya demanded. Furi felt himself shaking and tearing up, yet again. _I’ll break if I look at him._ Kouki shut his eyes and shook his head ‘no.’ There was a pause. Furihata can feel his mom trying to comfort him by raking through his hair in a pattern and her other hand is on his hip over the blanket.

“Furi, tell us what’s wrong so we can help.” Kagami spoke up.

The pomchi hitched a breath, feeling himself start to cry, so he covered his face, ignoring the pain in his hands from being too cold for too long.

“Alright-” The tiger sighed. “-one step at a time. Furi, how come you left your house?” _Kagami mentioned his brother being emotional, he’s probably used to this sort of thing._

_...I can’t just stay silent. I have to answer._

There was a pause in which he tried to gather his breath.

“‘S jus’ too much.” He kept his face covered, shaking.

“At the time, or all the time?” Kagami cooly asked. Furi paused. _It definitely was at the time...but...always. I’m always so tired. Always on the verge of an anxiety attack._

“Always.” Kouki breathed out, sniffing.

“Furihata-kun, we care about you. Let us share some of the burden at times.” Kuroko spoke up. Furi shook his head ‘no.’ _That’s the opposite of what I want._

“Don’t...Don’t worry ‘bout me.” He quietly spoke. “Don’t think of me.” There was another pause. _Can’t I just have one selfish request?_

“Sweetie, there’s no way we’ll do that.” His mom spoke up.

“Furi, why did you leave your house?” Kagami asked him again. _To escape. Escape my life. Escape myself. I hate myself. Life’s too tiring. Everyone’s wasting their breath on me. Wasting… I’m a waste of time. Look where it got me… I just...I-_

“ _I wanna die._ ” Furihata felt his mom jolt, which made him realize he spoke out loud. The older pulled her hands away from him. _It’s cold._ Kouki opened his eyes and started to pull his hands back, seeing the ring on his finger.

_...Dad…_

_Dad._

Kouki jolted. _How could I say such a thing in front of mom?_ He looked at his mother who’s covering her mouth, crying. Furi blanched.

“S-such a bad m-mother.” She cried.

“W-wait, m-mom-” He started as she got up to leave the room, tears rolling down her face. Furi weakly held up his hand as she left. _Another person I drove out of the room._

Kuroko motioned to Kagami to follow her. He did so without question.

_I really am the worse. I made mom cry._

Furihata didn’t notice he was crying until Kuroko grabbed a tissue and dabbed under his eyes. His friend then got up and sat next to him on the bed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a horrible friend.” Kuroko stated.

“N-no!” Furi answered frantic.  _No! Definitely not! Kuroko's so nice to me!_

“No, I should have yelled at you more before it got to this point. Furihata-kun, you’re quitting your jobs-”

“No.” Kouki shook his head, Kuroko ignored him and continued.

“-You’re spending time with your friends, so you realize how good you are-”

“No!” Furi cried. “I-I’m not, I’m not good! All I’ve done is make everyone worry, I make my mom cry and do stupid things and get overwhelmed for no reason-” He started to explain, watery. “-e-everyone pity likes me or hates me-”

“Furihata-kun, is that really what you think?” Kuroko cut him off. Kouki’s lip wobbled and he nodded ‘yes.’ “I would hit you if you weren’t sick.” The retrograde blankly stated. “Furihata-kun, all of our friends really like you. We’re not friends with you out of pity. In fact, why do you think Haizaki-kun has been friends with you for so long, if that is what you think? Furihata-kun, I’m not letting you keep this all bottled up any longer, so tell me everything.”

The pomchi listened to Kuroko talk, finally making eye contact.

“...Why am I like this?” Kouki felt himself break and he began a ramble of everything.  _I just can't anymore._

“From day one people have hated me- don’t say anything, it’s true-” Furi cut off what Kuroko was probably going to say to him, based off of his narrowed eyes. “-I didn’t do anything. Kuroko, this is before Seirin. Everyone, _everyone,_ has always excluded me, pushed me around and laughed. I don’t know what I did. Time after time I gave people chances," He took a harsh breath in. "but they always used that chance and threw it away, shattering my heart. I can’t trust people anymore.” Kouki rambled. He remembered his conversation with Akashi.

“Y-you know, I-I told Akashi that and he said i-it’s a blessing to have such a big heart.” Furi hitched a breath. “I can’t believe that. Do you know how hurt I’ve been. I don’t only mean emotional. I have scars. G-god, Kuroko, I lost half my memories because of a stupid hit to the head when I was little because of people. All of my memories o-o-of-” Furi choked up. “-my dad when he was actually around, are _gone._ Because I did something that made people hate me enough to harass.

“Th-then, I k-keep worrying everyone now. M-my mom told me constantly my whole life to not get a job. So now I have three. I-I’m just not listening to her or a-anyone else when they tell me to slow down. B-but I have to be m-mean and do this, because I-I c-can’t rely on anyone else. I-I’ve never b-been able to.

“K-kuroko, I know everyone keeps saying they care about me. B-but I can’t see why. I-I know you’re probably not lying, but I can’t i-imagine someone actually liking me. Kuroko, I-I _hate_ myself. I keep screwing up and even when I’m not, I think I am. I’m so tired of living…” Furi felt his voice lose power and he stopped talking. His breaths came in shallow and puffy. He’s sure he looks absolutely horrible.

Kuroko looked at him with a widened gaze and a sheen over his eyes. The smaller leaned over and grabbed him in a hug. Kouki turned so he’s facing the other completely, and his face is hidden in the retrograde’s collar bone.

“Kouki. I didn’t know half those things, I’m sorry. But from now on, we’re going to help more. We’ll be here to reassure you that you’re not as bad as you think you are. You may not believe it but none of our friends hate you, or even dislike you at all. Our senpais think of you as their precious kouhai. You’ve quickly become friends with the miracles too. They’re not easy to befriend and would definitely not bother with you if they thought it not worth their time. And think of Sakurai-kun. Where would he be if it weren’t for you? Do not even get me started with Akashi-kun. He is...your videos really saved him, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki listened intently. _Akashi...Akashi, where is he? He was at my house before…_

“Where is he..?” Changing subject, Furi asked.

“I heard Kagami-kun on the phone with him. He’s at your home right now. Kagami-kun said he noticed you were gone and followed your scent, finding out we found you.” _He did that..?_ “I heard Kagami-kun have an argument on the phone trying to dissuade him from coming here. He eventually relented and is watching over Amaterasu right now. He sent your mother and Shikari here though.” _Of course he did._ Akashi is nice, but Furi still doesn’t know how he’ll react when he finds out who the brunette is.

“...I’m really disappointing aren’t I?”

“Well, I wish you would’ve spoken to us before everything got this bad. But I know why you didn’t.” Kuroko cradled his head. Furi blinked into the other’s chest, hugging him around his middle. “Furihata-kun, please get some rest. We will be here when you wake up.” Kouki’s not sure who ‘we’ is but he closed his eyes and immediately passed out.

* * *

_< <Kuroko's PoV>>_

Kuroko’s upset, but also a bit bittersweet over finally seeing his friend break. He’s glad to finally have some things in the open and maybe start the beginning of the closure of all this stress for the pomchi.

He laid besides to other, feeling a sense of protection. He can without a doubt say he considers Furihata part of his pack. The feeling is plain as day. Kuroko never knew what that felt like, but now that he is holding his sick friend, he’s sure this is it. It’s a weird mixture of feeling protected and protective, along with a warm heart. He feels his own eyes start to close, all of a sudden feeling sleepy. He _shouldn’t_  considering all of the amped emotions as of late. Maybe this is also part of a pack feeling.

He was half asleep, with his eyes closed when he heard Kagami and Furihata’s mother come back. He’s in a state of drowsiness that he doesn’t want to respond so he just lucidly listened to the two talk. They now sound much calmer. The oldest is petting the brunette’s hair while Kuroko’s boyfriend did the same for him. He is more content now with his mate in the picture.

Not too much longer after he heard Haizaki and Shikari come back, along with Takao from what it sounds like.

An even shorter amount of time passed and Kuroko could hear a doctor in the room. He asked to talk to Furihata’s mom, but she simply stated he could say everything in front of everyone else. She must know that everyone in the room belongs to Furihata’s pack and will want to know what’s going on. Kuroko listlessly listened, getting every other word or so.

“...Malnutrition...stress...anemic and underweight...panic...heart...and high blood pressure…” From what Kuroko could hear he could fill in the blanks. It is everything he could’ve guessed of what’s wrong. Content that everything is confirmed, Kuroko nuzzled into the brunette and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kouki's break was definitely caused by all the stress he was put under, both physical and emotional, but his whole reasoning is a bit more than that - so if his explanation seems random compared to him just being 'overworked' this is why  
> Furi's got a bit of a past, which is the main culprit behind his insecurities and anxiety (and his stance in society as a lightseed mutt.) It will be talked about later and explained a bit, but I just say this so there's no confusion hopefully ^^


	45. Phoenix

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

A few days passed. Akashi decided to give the brunette at least two days to relax after being discharged from the hospital. He heard from Kuroko the gist of the story. Instead of getting overly protective, he decided to spend time with Pom’s mother and help out the house while her pup rested. Somehow during this time the smaller was able to constantly hide his face from the heir. Although, Akashi did give him space to do so. He respects Pom’s decision in trying to hide from him, just as Kagami suggested.

During this time, Akashi told Pom’s mother that he does remember bits and pieces of her child when they were young. This seemed to cheer her up a bit, and she helped him fill in some of the blanks that he forgot. However, she did refuse to spill the pomchi’s name. She became a mother figure to him, just as Aomine’s mother has.

Kagami called him out one day to talk. Akashi remembered the tiger mentioned needing to talk when they were on the phone during Pom’s incident. He agreed to the outing.

They with the addition of Kuroko went to an empty park. Once they all arrived, they walked along a path.

“I didn’t say much on the phone, other than you shouldn’t come to the hospital…-” Kagami started to explain. “-but, when we were walking to Pom’s room, we passed by a television, it was playing your story.” Akashi looked up at the tiger, listening. Taiga matched his gaze. “I just mentioned them saying Masaomi’s name around, but the...the people, the workers at the hospital were saying all these plans on how their going to find you. Said something about Masaomi offering a hefty reward for finding you.”

A chill went down Seijuurou’s spine. _He’s made a game out of this. I’m being hunted._ Unconsciously, Akashi pulled his snapback down lower. Kuroko zeroed in on the movement.

“I don’t-” Kagami stopped walking and turned to face him, so he and Kuroko also stopped, looking at the taller. “-I don’t think you have much more time.” Akashi swallowed. _He’s right. I’m lucky to have been skirting him for so long._ “Something Pom’s mom said stuck with me. She kept saying that kids shouldn’t have to be dealing with this.” Kagami put a hand in his hair, with a bit of a narrowed gaze. “This might sound stupid, but I think she’s right. I mean, yeah, she’s right. But, I just thought, in the end we’re a bunch of kids. Kids’ words aren’t as influential in the long run. So, I did something.”

Akashi blinked, curious.  _Kagami did something?_

“On the contrary, I believe that is the smartest thing you’ve said.” The heir started and Kagami scoffed. “What did you do?” He added.

“I didn’t ask your permission but...I thought this is reason enough to move without asking consent.” The taller said sounding a bit determined. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and the tiger continued. “I told my parents.” Seijuurou blinked. He’s never met Taiga’s parents. _He must trust them a lot to share this._ Akashi's not going to waste time on being annoyed Kagami didn't ask him or mention it, especially seeing as the other alpha's actually trying to help him  _and making a move._ That is more than everyone else has been able to do.

“My parents have a big influence, in case you’ve forgotten. And they’re liberal. It’s one of the reasons they spend time in America instead of here, they like being able to do more, uh ‘outspoken’ things.” Taiga put quotations around outspoken. “Anyways, basically what I’m saying is, they will not stand for abuse of any kind. They have a big following in other countries and will blow this issue out of proportion, forcing Masaomi to back down.”

“He will not be taken down easily.” Akashi said, but he is happy to hear this. Kagami grinned.

“Don’t you know not to underestimate me by now.” A bit cheeky the tiger smiled. Seijuurou blinked then gave a smile.

“Thank you, Taiga.”  _Honestly._ Akashi is filled with gratitude.

“What Kagami-kun failed to say is that they are at his apartment and want to speak to you right now.” Kuroko spoke up, small smile in place. Kagami jolted a bit and Akashi opened his mouth slightly, taken off guard. “And do not worry, Kagami’s father called in a man and got all the bugs out of the apartment.” _That may raise suspicion...or maybe not. Masaomi knows Kagami is influential, he may look past that as a means of Kagami noticing and getting them removed. He may be a bit more paranoid if anything._

“Just a warning...they’re um, well, really my mom's very...how do I put this-” Kagami started.

“Very American.” Kuroko cut the other off.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” The tiger looked at his boyfriend. Kuroko seems amused.

“She can be a bit handsy and in your face.” The smaller explained. “I met them earlier.” Tetsuya added. _I doubt they can be worse than the Hanamiyas._

“I travel, I am used to different customs.” Akashi simply replied and Kagami looked up to the side, not giving any reply. They went back to the tiger’s apartment at that.

 

The second they walked in and the door shut closed, Seijuurou locked gazes with the two adults in the room. _I can see the resemblance,_ was his first and only thought before he was completely smushed into the chest of a woman, who is squealing a bit.

“Taiga, you didn’t say he’s a kitten! Ohh, it’s been soo long since I’ve seen a little kit! So cute!-”

“Hun, let him breath.” A deeper voice sounded and Akashi was pulled back. He caught his breath and looked at the woman.

_… She looks a bit like mother._

Scarlet hair, with black layers, cherry eyes and eyebrows, the same shaped nose and lips of Akashi’s mother. A lion… There are some differences, like how wild Kagami’s mother holds herself and her ear splitting grin. _She almost looks like if mother were a rock star… how odd._

“Kagami, you never said your mother is a lion.” Akashi questioned as a fact still a bit muddled.

“Does that matter?” Taiga asked behind the heir. His mother pulled Seijuurou close again, this time his head sideways, so he can breath and see.

“It most certainly does!” She shouted.

“No, it doesn’t.” Her husband said amused.

“Shh you! Look, he’s so cute!” She hugged him painfully tight, then suddenly let go. The adult lion pretended to roll up her sleeves and make muscles. “Alright! I’m ready to fight, bring me to him!” She shouted heated. _Kagami takes after his mother a bit…_

“No one’s fighting, not right now.” Her husband put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. Akashi moved his gaze to the older tiger. He also has black and red hair. He has brown eyes and a softer look about them, he looks _stable_. He seems a bit more put together than his wife.

“U-um, couch?” Kagami stepped forward and motioned towards it. They all followed him. The mother didn’t leave Akashi’s side, preening over him. _It has been a long time since I saw another lion._ He can sort of understand the feeling even if lions aren’t the most social animals. However, he became more confused the longer they spoke as she didn’t move her gaze from him. He matched her gaze a few times, but she gave no reasoning behind her gazes and thought process.

“You say he has a silver tongue.” Kagami’s father said at one point in response to Akashi. “I am known for having one as well. I’m more than confident in my own ability to use his own words against him.” _Maybe Kagami gets his overflowing confidence from this man._ “Do you have any solid proof?”

“I have scars.” Seijuurou responded.

“Scars…” The man thought for a minute. “I know this man’s type. He’ll work around them, proving he didn’t do them.”

“Well, it is...not just any mark.” Akashi feels he needs to help out with anything he can. Kagami was correct. It is time to leave this up to adults, and get some help. Admitting needing help is still a bit of a new concept to Akashi, but he knows he needs it right now. It would be foolish to not help Kagami's parents in helping him.

“Akashi-kun..?” Kuroko asked without explaining himself. Seijuurou understood though.  _He's asking if it's really alright to explain my scars... Kuroko has always been so kind._

“It’s alright, Kuroko.” He stood up. “I’ll show you.” He is hiding the fear that he feels anytime he must show the marks or even show them to himself. Fortunately, the first time he showed them was the worse. He took a breath with everyone’s gazes on him. Akashi then slid his shirt over his head. He’s been trying to get in the habit of not hiding the mark with makeup every single day. Today is a day without makeup.

There were a few gasps and hitched breaths once it showed. Just like the first time, he doesn’t know what to do now. He took a calming breath and felt his face getting warmer. The longer he stood there, which was only a few seconds but it felt like slow motion to him, he felt his nerves get worse.

He watched Kuroko get up, noticing and go into the kitchen, grabbing a cold water bottle from the fridge. The phantom came up to him, sadness on his face, and held the bottle up to the heir’s forehead, cooling him down.

Akashi could particularly hear the other lion mumbling something behind him while Kuroko calmed him down. His friend gave him the bottle to drink from, Seijuurou is grateful. He faced the others, not knowing where to go from here. Kuroko stood by his side, upset.

Suddenly, Kagami’s mother gasped and stood up.

“Shiori, you’re Shiori’s kit!” Akashi nearly dropped his water bottle and looked at her with big eyes. _She knew mother too…_ Kagami's mother came over and grabbed him in a hug immediately. It is different from the hugs from earlier though, this one is more comfortable, _warm_.

“Oh, my baby…” She pat his head. “Oh no… don’t worry kit, I’ve got you. You’re in my kingdom from now on.”

A sense of protection Akashi hasn’t felt since his mother passed, suddenly overwhelmed him at that. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, slightly biting it out of emotions.

The older lion gripped his chin and made him look up at her.

“Oh, you have her eye shape and hair-”

“He’s wearing contacts right now.” Kuroko spoke up. The older blinked so Akashi pulled his case out of his back pocket and took out brown contacts to reveal his ruby eyes. He looked up at her afterwards. She gasped.

“You look just like her…” She teared up. _She is getting very emotional…_

“Um, dad wanna fill us in?” Kagami asked his father. Akashi looked over to them, the older seems to know what’s happening. He seems a bit startled. The older tiger then looked at his son though, then back to Seijuurou and back again.

“You’re related.” He simply stated. They all widened their gazes. _What?_ “You’re cousins.” He continued.

Akashi blinked startled and matched gazes with Kagami who is just as shocked. The tiger then pointed at him.

“If you freaking say something along the lines of ‘no wonder you could beat me’ I am blocking you.”

Seijuurou blinked then took in what the ace said and started to chuckle lightly, and cover part of his face.

“Ah, now we are officially related. Fantastic.” Kuroko blankly replied to the information. Akashi face palmed, thinking in the action.

 _Wait, cousin?_ Seijuurou looked up at Kagami’s mother who is tearing up. _She is a lion. She looks like mother._

“Mother had...a sibling…” Akashi took that in. “Why wasn’t I told..?” He asked, trying to figure it out himself.  _This is sudden._ The other lion wiped her eyes and lead him back to the couch to sit down next to her. She laughed a little.

“Good to know they didn’t care to share about me.” She said bitterly but is laughing. “I didn’t like the way the family ran, so I ran away before they could marry me off.” The lion grinned. Akashi listened to her story. “I had my honey, but they wanted me to marry someone else, so I said screw that.” _She ran away from responsibilities too._ “Shiori was my sister. She’s the only one who I told about my plan, and she just said ‘yeah go for it.’”

Akashi snorted. _Of course...mother cared more for the heart than the rules._

“I forgot Masa’s last name is Akashi…” _Masa._ The older shook her head in disbelief. “Masa’s been… I’m sorry-” She shook her head a bit confused. “-this is a bad thing to say to you, but Masa wasn’t like that. Something must’ve happened...Nonetheless, since he’s my brother in law I’m gonna have to kick his ass figuratively and physically. And you’re such a cute nephew.” She puffed her lips out.

“This is a good thing.” Suddenly, the older tiger spoke up. “It means we can get custody over you a bit easier.”

“Hun, I agree with you but...there’s something you need to know.” The lion bit her lip, then looked at Seijuurou. “May I tell?”

“Tell..?” He questioned.

“About Masa’s animal.” She explained. Akashi blinked. _She knows about phoenix. She is the first._ Seijuurou looked around at their group.

“Is...is that important?” He asked.  _The less amount of people know, the better._

“It’s gonna gain a lot of attention along with The Organization. It might end up being your weapon or kryptonite depending on how it’s used.” _She is probably right…_ When Aomine's mother first tried to get him to tell what animal Masaomi is, Seijuurou had been hesitant. He was never really allowed to talk about phoenix. On record Masaomi is labelled as one, but it's also not broadcasted on the news or anything. Bringing light to it would bring light to Seijuurou, and the fact of his mix of animals. It would cause a stir.  _However, Kagami's mother is probably right. And she already knows..._

 _I may have issues with The Organization then...but, they would separate me from Masaomi..._ The lion furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.  _This is a tough decision. But it might not be 'broadcasted' per-say. It may be kept a secret, and now... Kagami says his family is influential and on my side..._ Akashi nodded an affirmative.  _This is Mom's sister...my aunt... I will trust her with everything. I can't not. If she told my mother about running away, they must've trusted each other a lot. I will also._

“You all are the first to be told this.” Seijuurou stated and glanced at the other lion. _I don’t think I can tell, I’ve been conditioned my whole life not to._ She nodded.

“Shiori told me everything, so that’s the only reason I know this." Kagami's mother started explaining. "Masa’s got an interesting animal and it’ll change everything considering the kit’s got the blood in him.” She continued then narrowed her gaze and glanced at Akashi. “You mentioned arranged marriages, but I’m guessing you left out that all the suitors were probably snake’s eye?”

Seijuurou blinked. _She is sharp despite her wild behavior._ Akashi nodded ‘yes.’ She growled.

“The bastard.” She then took a breath and made to continue as to explanation. “In short, Masa’s a phoenix.”

There was a pause.

“You’re kidding, right?” Kagami asked. “Aren’t those extinct?”

“We’re a reocurring race.” Akashi feels the need to explain since he’s probably been educated more on the subject than anyone else. “We’ll disappear for hundreds of years then come back. Masaomi is the only one documented at the moment.”

“We?” Kuroko caught his word. Akashi shifted his gaze to the older tiger.  _Trust. I need to trust these people._

“That is another point to be made. I not only have the phoenix gene but can use it.” There was a pause. 

“You’re a lion…” Kagami muttered.

“How do you think mixed breeds are created?” Akashi asked.

“Akashi, that’s between two of the same _species._ ” The tiger confusedly blinked. Seijuurou sighed.

“There are exceptions.”  _I have never had to explain this...or know exactly how much other people know about phoenix'._

“Wait a minute, may we backtrack?” The older tiger asked. Seijuurou nodded. “You say you can use phoenix, but you are portrayed as lion.”

“I can use both.” Akashi explained curt. 

“...I’m not understanding this.” The older simply thought out loud.

“Would it be easier if I displayed?” Everyone looked at him.  _As expected._

“Won’t that gain a lot of attention if your scent gets out?” Kuroko asked.

“I will not show off, but I will show Bokushi.”  _That may explain this better to Kuroko and Kagami._ There was a pause then Kagami and Kuroko seemed to understand everything.

“You can do that on command now?” Taiga asked. Akashi nodded an affirmative.  _Probably._

“Allow me to show, so they are not so confused.” Seijuurou stood up to face everyone. He smiled and to clearly show he is a lion, he let his ears and tail out. “I can use lion and…” He closed his eyes and asked Bokushi forth.

 

Come help my explanation please.

_I have never shown myself in this fashion._

I believe these people are to be trusted.

_...Fine. But if you are wrong, I will take over as the main from now on._

Deal.

 

Akashi opened his eyes, for the first time both gold. He smirked, looking like a different person. He decided not to unfurl his wings, as that may be a mess, but he sharpened his eyes and talons along with a puncturing a few quills on the sides of his face, giving it a sharper appeal. He blinked gold rimmed eyes, with a predatory look.

“ _Phoenix.”_ He spoke in an alpha voice, not able to control it.

He’s never used this much of phoenix’ power while still letting Oreshi feel and see. It’s overwhelming how he can pinpoint the exact spots on people where they would die instantly. As a lion he can too, but not to this degree. It feels like fire is in his veins but it is comfortable. He felt himself cocking his head a bit like a bird.

“ _Taiga.”_ Bokushi looked to the tiger who jolted hearing his name from a being much stronger than he could imagine. “ _I apologize for that one time. Thank you for helping me._ ” Kagami didn’t seem to know how to answer, feeling the pressure in the air as is everyone else.

Akashi furled his aura back in, shifting to a more comfortable lion. He switched back, so everyone could breath and so he could control himself a bit better. He opened ruby eyes and swished a lion tail. Seijuurou took a breath.

“Phoenix is an unstable creature, as I’m sure you could tell just by those few seconds. Masaomi has been living as one his whole life, he controls his better. It is...frightening.” Akashi has been on the receiving end of the older’s aura more than a few times. He never got used to it.

“In all my years, I have never seen anything like that.” Kagami’s father spoke a bit flabbergasted.

“I think I have an idea where Masa went wrong…” The other lion spoke. Shocked and more than a little curious everyone looked at her. “You say he has control over it, but I think it may be the opposite.”

_…_

_...Could that be true?_

_...I used to call him Papa._

_...He changed so suddenly…_

_We’re dealing with an out of control phoenix that was taught the perfect ways of speaking and manipulating._

_Oh no._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the idea of Kagami and Akashi being related, so I hope you don't mind~
> 
> Also next chapter may or may not get a little shmidge spicy ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	46. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee ole Akafuri for the soul my dude

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“Pom, may we have a chat?” Akashi came into the pomchi’s room, asking. Kouki has his back facing the lion, and is tying a bandana around half his face. He's been able to hide his identity from Akashi for far longer than he thought he would honestly. Although, recently the cherryhead has been giving him a bit more space, allowing him to hide easier. It's a bit odd, but Furi thinks it's because he's been pretty weak since his hospital mishap, and Akashi must be respecting that or something. Whatever the reason, he's glad. Nonetheless, the alpha has such a way with words that makes everything sound like a demand, it puts Furi’s nerves on fire, so when Akashi asked this his heart-rate immediately picked up. Knowing he has to answer the lion, he finished tying the bandana and faced the other.

“Yeah.” _Why did I blind myself? I should’ve used my one way see through cloth…_ Blinding himself wasn’t that smart, but Furi just grabbed the closest piece of fabric he saw. Now his other senses are heightened though.

He heard Akashi take a breath and then come to sit next to him on his bed. The bed dipped a tiny bit next to him then there was a pause in which Furi tried not to shake from nerves. The lion broke the silence with a chuckle.

“You are not in trouble, if that’s what you think.” _Well that’s good, but I’m still nervous._ Kouki nodded, to show he’s listening. There was a sigh then Akashi grabbed him around his middle and pulled him closer.

“Ah,” He made a small surprised noise. _He always just grabs me..._

“Here, I want you comfortable.” The lion moved him around until he is half in the other’s lap. Furi let him seeing as he embarrassedly likes being held and Akashi’s purring is more relaxing than it should be. With the blindfold on, Kouki can focus even more on the purrs coming from a deep place in the lion’s chest. Furihata leaned against the other. For some reason being blinded makes this less embarrassing, just as wearing a mask makes him less anxious. Being held by the taller seems to be a reoccurring thing; the brunette can’t find it in himself to complain.

He can practically hear the smirk on Akashi’s face. The lion leaned over a bit and grabbed Furi’s favorite fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around the pomchi.

“Do dogs nest?” The taller asked, probably noticing Kouki’s array of blankets and pillows.

“Um...maybe. Actually, I don’t know. But I like to be comfortable.”

Nesting is usually more of a bird thing, Furi thinks. However, the heir may have a point. Kouki _loves_ collecting blankets and soft things to lay with, and his mom does too. It’s one of the reasons his mom likes to knit so much.

Akashi hummed, seemingly pleased.

“I wanted to talk to you.” The lion spoke on a serious note but calmly. Now being held and warm, Furi nodded, less anxious. “I have a few questions-” The lion nudged the top of his head, purring. “-do you remember me?”

_Do I remember him? I remember him when we played against each other in basketball, but he shouldn’t know about that…_

“When we were kids?” Akashi added.

_… Oh…_

“Um, no…” A bit uneasy, Kouki answered. _I even forgot someone as unforgettable as Akashi?_ The lion gripped his arm a little. _Oh god, what else have I forgotten other than dad?_ “A-ah, i-it’s not um-” Furi took a breath calming down. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry if we knew each other when we were kids.” _Did we?_ “I got in an accident when I was little and lost some memories…” _Did I really know Akashi? Oh god, I’ve probably been embarrassing myself in front of him from the beginning… Wait! Does that mean he knows who I am!?_

“Calm down. No, I don’t know who you are-” Akashi understood his sudden panic. _Okay, okay, if he doesn’t then..?_ “-that is...unfortunate, but I understand.” The other took a breath and muttered, “accident…” Kouki couldn’t read the tone he used. Akashi then continued. “I didn’t remember until recently, and some memories are still foggy. I can’t remember your name or face oddly enough. It’s quite ironic, I suppose. However, we were friends, close ones at that. If you don’t believe me, ask your mother.”

_… We...Akashi and I?_

He said the older would back him up, so Furi can’t imagine the heir lying. The idea of being friends with Akashi sounds a bit crazy and far fetched though. He’s highclass and eloquent, Kouki will play in mud and stutters every second.

The heir chuckled behind him, Furi felt the rumble close, seeing as he’s half on top of the other.

“Despite you hiding your face, you wear your heart on your sleeve. We met at a playground. My mother wanted me to live like a child instead of heir once in awhile. I found the other kids annoying, as they did I, but you weren’t, so we became friends.” Akashi explained.

_In other words, I was playing by myself and he found that more reasonable._

The idea of Akashi as a child finding other children annoying is believable though. Furi finds he can’t find fault in the heir’s story.

“Your mother should have photos somewhere of us.” The lion continued.

… _Photos..._ Kouki doesn’t know what to think.

“Anyways, that was only one of my questions. We can return on that later, but for now, I have another important question.” Akashi held him closer.

Comfortable, Kouki shuffled more into the blanket and lion. The heir pet through his hair which made Furi realize that his ears and tail are out. He can’t be that embarrassed considering he can hear a faint pat on the bed, indicating Akashi’s tail is swishing against it. The lion took a breath.

“This is a serious question. What are the reason or reasons why you refuse to show me your face?” The taller questioned, making it sound like a demand of answers. Furi paused. “I thought you were playing a sort of game at first but I’ve come to realize you appear extremely hesitant in releasing knowledge about yourself, only to me.” Akashi pet through his hair trying to ease him. “I understand I have been cruel in the past. Whatever I said to you, I am...I completely take back and apologize. No matter who you are, I will not feel differently about you when I find out your name and face.”

Kouki listened to Akashi speak. _Is this a trick? He sounds sincere though. But I’ve always been too trusting. He’s been so nice though…_

“Do you really mean that?” Furi felt himself ask. _I will try and believe him._

“Yes, with all of my heart.” The lion easily replied. It didn’t sound like something Akashi would say. Which just made Kouki want to believe him more.

“I will...I will try and believe that then.” Kuroko had a talk with him and his friend has been trying to convince him everyone isn’t just ‘putting up’ with him. _I’ll try and trust Kuroko and Akashi._ “I still...I still can’t show you who I am though.” Furi grimaced at his own words.

“Okay. May I ask why?” To the lion’s credit he replied understandingly. _Now I just feel worse._

Kuroko told him to try and not bottle up anymore though.

“I’m...I’m scared.” _How lame can one person be._

“How come?” Akashi asked quieter, purring to calm him.

“I’m scared you will...be disappointed, and this is just a game to you…” Furi replied knowing he is just saying the opposite of what Akashi was trying to reassure him of a second ago. The alpha sighed.

“I have come across that way, haven’t I?”

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows.

“No.” _He’s only been nice._ “It’s not you. I can’t… People have only hurt me in the past. It’s hard for me to even believe people don’t have bad intentions or are trying to get something out of me.”

“I’m guessing my next question is off the table then.” Akashi breathed out. If Furi weren’t blinded he could see a pout on the lion’s lips.

“What question?” Kouki asked. The alpha grinned and leaned down to talk into the pomchi’s ear.

“Will you go out with me?”

_…_

_…_

“Huh?”

“I asked, will you go out with me?”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“I mean it.”

_…_

_I cannot possibly believe that._

“No.” Furihata replied. Akashi slightly shuddered. _That has to be a plan for him to get to see me. Even if he is nice, he does want to know who I am._

“How come?” The lion asked.

“I can’t believe that.” Kouki easily replied. _I am not that naive._

“Oh?” Akashi suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Furi slightly jolted. _Don’t be swayed by the attractive alpha._ “So it is just a manner of making you believe me then?”

“‘Kashi-” Furi gasped as the lion moved his mouth over to kiss behind his ear. A tingling sensation rose where the taller kissed. “-Nobody’s ever liked me and you want to know who I am. I-it is suspicious.” The brunette breathed out as Akashi hummed by his ear and slightly nipped his skin. _This is becoming dangerous._ The lion smirked against his neck.

“Nobody’s liked you? So you’re a virgin then.”

“No.” Furihata clearly replied. Akashi stopped, and gripped his waist tighter. In hindsight, he probably should have stopped talking there, but he continued, not thinking. “I have a heat mate.” The lion began growling. “Aka-ah!” The heir suddenly flipped them over so the taller is on top.

Kouki gasped as Akashi moved his mouth back to his neck, nipping and sucking on the skin. Furi fidgeted and felt himself heat up from the ministrations. _How did this-?!_

“A-Aka-hah-” Kouki tried to protest. The lion moved, so he’s speaking in the smaller’s ear again.

“ _You used to call me Sei._ ” He spoke in an alpha’s tone, sending shivers down Furihata’s body. Kouki caught his breath as the lion licked a stripe up his neck.

“N-no, no more.” He pushed the taller’s shoulders despite his omega whining to continue. Akashi smirk against his neck again.

“No more what?”  _Shit._

Furi can feel the movement of the lion’s tail swishing back and forth, playfully.

“No m-more, Ak-ah-” The heir latched his mouth back.  _I jus-!_ the taller pulled off a second later.

“Uh-uh, that’s no good.” _Is this what people meant by cats playing with their prey?_ “What’s my name?” Akashi asked, smirking. _Oh, he wants…_

“S-Sei…” _I really called him that?_ Furi felt the one on top of him shiver. A moment passed. The brunette caught his breath as Akashi came to some sort of resolve.

“Don’t worry. I won’t go passed this point without consent, you have my word.” The alpha suddenly stated. “That being said…” Akashi leaned down again. “ _You’re irresistible._ ”

Furi felt a shiver go down his own spine, and no doubt he’s blushing. He feels the need to catch Akashi off guard. _I need to sway this atmosphere._

“So-” He smirked, feigning coolness, despite very well knowing he's blushing like mad.  _Hopefully the bandana covers a lot._  “-how long has it been since you made that bet with Kuroko?” Kuroko told him a thing or two. The bluehead apparently wanted to see how long it would take for Akashi to find out who he is. The phantom stated the heir was overconfident.

Akashi growled above him.

“Now that things are out in the open. I will find out soon enough.” The lion replied and without warning latched his mouth to the bottom of the pomchi’s jaw. Furi jolted so Akashi chuckled. “You gave yourself a handicap by wearing a blindfold…” He said then returned his mouth. _Should I stop him!?_ Something stopped the brunette from pushing the other away though. _His aura, it’s strong..._

Kouki hates to admit that he started to meld into the movements of the heir. Without fear that the other will go past a point, he felt himself steadily getting more comfortable and excited as the alpha continued. Seijuurou sucked on his skin, no doubt leaving marks. Furi slowly started to pant and grip the other’s shirt. He found it hard to think, all he could do is concentrate on Akashi.

“You’re not going back to your jobs. I will not allow it-”

“But-” In a muddled mind Kouki tried to protest.

“-no. Focus on yourself and making more videos, that is what you like to do.”

“But thha mon-”

“Don’t worry about money. I will take care of it.”

As Akashi moved back and nipped and licked his neck, it felt different. Kouki can’t help but feel protected and confident that he can leave this up to the lion.

“Okay.” He answered feeling a bit hypnotized by the alpha. _Is that an ability?_ Seijuurou purred.

“Good boy. Now-” The lion pulled back, to assumably look at his work. “-you are marked and should not be bothered anymore.”

Akashi leaned down but this time to lay down. He did so, and grabbed Kouki along with the blanket. Furi let himself be held again as the lion purred and nuzzled him.

_What a weird day..._

Nonetheless, they slowly calmed down and fell asleep, taking a comfortable nap together, that was no doubt caused by the lion’s overflowing emotions in the room. _He definitely can hypnotise..._

* * *

Kouki woke up still with Akashi. The lion is asleep so Furi took a glance at him. Soft cherry colored hair, high cheekbones, thick eyelashes, straight nose, sharp cupids bow, red lips, and a sharp jaw line.  _He really is pretty. Exceptionally pretty... I can’t get swept up by his charisma._

The brunette turned to face away from the alpha next to him and leaned over to his nightstand to grab the clothe he normally wears under his mask. Fortunately, he was able to replace it with the one on his face without alerting the sleeping predator next to him. _Now I will not be taken off guard._ As if denying this very fact, Akashi suddenly yanked him back from behind. The taller's loose grip became stronger, and he moved a hip so it’s on top of Furi’s, successfully trapping him.

“...Akashi…” He blinked, shocked from the movement. The lion did a half growl, half purr into his neck, and nuzzled forwards.

“Mine…” The lion mumbled, breathing out.

It took Kouki a few seconds to realize Akashi’s still asleep. Furi blushed but found he couldn’t escape the alpha’s grip, so he got comfortable on his side. Even unconscious, Seijuurou was quick to accommodate and ended up spooning him. If this wasn’t embarrassing enough, the heir continued to purr and make tiny mewling noises in his sleep.

 _That’s not cute._ The lightseed tried to convince himself of this fact, despite very well knowing it definitely is. Half the time Akashi acts like a predator but the other half, he acts like a sweet kitten, it is confusing.

Furi laid there, feeling himself fall back to sleep even though it’s the middle of the day. _Why not, I’ve already dived headfirst into this whole not relationship Akashi set up._ He got more comfortable and focused on the purring behind him to fall asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was in an odd predicament. Mainly because he’s unsure of what it means or how to feel about it. He made sure not to change how he was laying or breathing as to not alert Akashi he’s awake. At least until he figures out what exactly is going on.

The heir is currently _grooming_ him.

Furihata’s seen real cats do this but he didn’t know werepeople did… _just goes to show how little I really know._ They don’t teach this stuff in classes on madararui. Everything in those classes are very factual based and not real life experience based.

Kouki’s had cat friends. _Hell, I sleep with one._ But none, including Shougo, have ever done this.

He can feel Akashi’s rough, feline tongue on the back of his neck, licking up to his hairline. _I didn’t even know cat werepeople can transform their tongues specifically._

After getting over the fact that grooming is indeed something felines do, apparently. _Or at least Akashi does._ Another question arose. _What does this mean?_ It must mean...Akashi likes him, _right?_ Maybe he’s doing it unconsciously. Sometimes instincts rise and it feels like an itch that needs to be scratched. Perhaps, since Akashi doesn’t seem to be embarrassed by anything, he figured he might as well just do it.

It doesn’t particularly hurt. Cats’ tongues are rough, a bit like sandpaper but it is oddly comfortable. Something about getting a cat to like you is very pleasing. Akashi even said lions are very particular. He decided to see if he can check if Seijuurou knows what he’s doing by moving.

Pretending to be asleep, he made a small content dog noise and rolled over a bit, to face upwards instead of away from the lion. The moment he moved, Akashi pulled back. Furi realized he has an advantage now and can open his eyes to see what’s happening without actually letting the other know he’s awake. He opened his eyes to see the heir leaning over him a bit, blinking with cat eyes. He must’ve taken his contacts out because they’re his natural red now… Actually, that’s not true, their heterochromatic. He doesn’t look dangerous though, not how he used to when he had two different colored eyes. He looks more curious than anything else.

Proving the answer to Kouki’s earlier question, after it was clear he was done moving, the lion leaned down again and continued, this time behind his ear. Akashi laid down getting comfortable on top of the pomchi. He began curling and uncurling his fingers in Furi’s shirt. _Is he kneading..?_

There’s something wrong with disturbing a cat when they’re doing their own thing. Kouki doesn’t think he can ‘wake up’ anytime soon now. So Furi didn't move and the longer it went on the more comfortable it became, for both of them. Furihata closed his eyes, sighing and unconsciously cocked his head, giving the other more space to work. A part of the brunette feels this should be a little gross but it doesn’t actually feel dirty at all.

Akashi continued to purr and laid completely covering him now, kneading his hands in and out. It feels good. The lion’s scent covers have completely worn off by now so for the first time since…not knowing Akashi as Pom, he can smell the other and feel his aura extremely clear.

When Furi first met Akashi, he wasn’t like this. He didn’t feel this calm, happy or protective. _The contrast of being in his kingdom or not is very different._ It might not only be that though. A lot of things have changed. The heir ran away and got away from the abuse and stress he had been put under his whole life. If Ryou wasn’t proof enough, that sort of thing changes a person. Akashi’s so much softer now. He still has a predatory vibe at times but it’s less terrifying. He used to feel _unstable_ , like a genius, crazy killer. Now he feels much more calculated.

_He smells and feels good._

Alphas’, like other classes, have pheromones. Omega pheromones are actually the strongest, however, alphas’ are particularly strong against individuals while omegas’ are strong against crowds.  _And Akashi's are strong..._

Right now, Furi feels like he’s drifting through space. Whether it be because of Akashi’s pheromones, the rhythmic kneading and licking or the purring, it doesn’t matter. It feels a bit like everything is in slow motion and honestly, Furihata’s never felt more comfortable and warm in his entire life. His mind is too lucid to think of anything stressful, and he’s sure if he tried to move it would confuse his body. _I think this is what it feels like to be drugged._ But he’s with good company, and is _so_ comfortable.

He’s awake but lucid to the point of not knowing how long they’ve been laying here or caring for that matter.

“..mm..” He slightly moaned, not meaning to. The movement above him didn’t even pause for a second. _Oh, wait, have I been making noises this whole time?_ Something tells him, _yes_ , he has been.

He slightly focused more in, trying to be at least a little aware of his surroundings. Akashi’s by his other ear now, licking up to his hairline again. _That must be his favorite spot._ His hands have moved, still kneading. One is on the left side of his chest, near his heart. The other is on his stomach. Furi can feel the warmth of his lower hand. It took him a moment to realize that’s because the pomchi’s shirt is riding up, and Akashi’s touching him without the barrier. It feels almost like a massage. Kouki can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, seeing as how good everything feels. The purring is so close it’s vibrating through his chest, also feeling like a massage. He also feels... _cocooned?_ It feels almost like he’s in an incubator or greenhouse, which is odd. Even the lighting behind Furi’s closed eyelids looks like a deep red or orange, without any annoying sun-rays.

“Mm...Sei…” He didn’t mean to moan out the other’s name. Especially his given name and apparent nickname. Akashi continued, not disturbed, in fact the purring may have gotten louder. _...Have I been moaning his name this whole time..?_ Furi hopes not but also doesn’t doubt he has been. At least the lion is not reacting, thus not embarrassing the omega.

Kouki slowly opened his eyes slightly, only to feel lucidly confused.

_The room is all a deep orange._

In fact, the only thing Furi can see is Akashi, specifically his lion ear, that is tickling the side of Kouki’s cheek.

He looked closer at the orange, noticing it’s moving, as if breathing. It’s unfurling and rustling a tiny bit. Some parts look a little fuzzy, and all of it looks comfortable, and beautiful. An array of warm hues, reds, yellows, golds, oranges, even rose colors fill the expanse. Almost like fuzzy scales, each individual little tear drop shaped area a different color. _What is this..? It reminds me of something… I’ve seen this before…_

_…_

_…_

_..oh._

When Shikari came over and let her wings out. They looked like this, but different colors.

_… What are wings doing here..?_

“M’Sei...wingss..?” He mumbled. The lion slowed down to a stop with his mouth. His hands and purrs continued though. Akashi pulled his head back to look at him. Small quills are puncturing almost in a contour line, across the bottom of the heir’s cheekbones. Some of the ones closer to his hairline even have small red, orange, and gold, fuzzies on them.

“Are you awake?” The taller asked in a quiet voice.

“Mm...h’mm…” Furi tried to nod 'yes', feeling very drowsy. It came out as an almost unnoticeable movement. Akashi caught it though.

_He looks so soft, so pretty..._

“This may come as a shock but I’m not only a lion, as you can see…” Seijuurou continued with a soft voice, not breaking the atmosphere. Furi listened but didn’t respond. “I’m also a phoenix.”

_… Phoenix…_

Furi tried to nod again.

“...’kay…” _No wonder the pheromones are so strong._

“Okay?” Akashi cocked his head to the side a little, seemingly confused.

“Sounds like Sei…” It does. If anyone could have two animals, it would be Akashi. If anyone is a phoenix, it would be Akashi. He’s always been a little _too_ talented, _too_ strong. Actually, Furi probably could’ve guessed it. He looks like it, holds himself like it.

“I...did not expect that response...then again, you did give me that mask.” The heir thought out loud. _Oh, that is ironic, isn’t it?_ Maybe a part of Kouki could already tell.

“Mm, you’re too talented and pretty to be anythin’ else…” The brunette responded, listlessly. Akashi paused his hands slightly, but continued after a few seconds. The taller grinned.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Furi blinked, realizing what he said. He looked at Akashi’s symmetrical face and pretty colored eyes, wings, and hair.

“...Don’ start-” _No doubt he’ll start teasing me for saying that._ “-ev’ryone thinks that…” _I assume. Isn’t he popular?_

Seijuurou chuckled lightly. He smiled, proving Furi’s thought further of him being pretty. Kouki looked past his face and towards the wings.

“... So beau’ful…” It is like a sunset. Kouki can’t tell if it is just the lighting or not, but it looks like Akashi is blushing. _Maybe he can actually be embarrassed..?_ Isn’t that an incredible thought.

“You are not...scared at all?” The lion, phoenix, the beautiful creature above him asked.

“Why would I..?” _How could I? I have never been more comfortable in my entire life._

Akashi paused then a smile grazed his lips and he leaned down, this time just curling up into a warm ball. He’s heavy but it is comfortable.

“This is the most in control and comfortable I have ever been with phoenix out.” The alpha stated quietly. Furi looked at the baby fuzzies on the curve of Akashi’s cheekbone. _They look so soft._

“...Can touch..?” He asked.

“Can you touch me?” Akashi asked.

“Mm…” He affirmed.

“You don’t have to ask to touch me. Please do so whenever you want.” Seijuurou purred, nudging under his jaw, affectionately. Still a bit sleepy, Furi finally moved a hand upwards to Akashi’s cheek. The alpha has his eyes closed but is smiling softly. He moved his fingers gently across the feathers as if they would break or fly away.

“... So soft…” He mumbled. They are that sort of soft that almost feels like you are touching nothing. Furi took into account of how hot Akashi feels. It is a point to be made because normally the lion feels very cold, but now he feels dangerously hot. A small alarm bell rang in the brunette’s lucid state of mind.

“A-ah, Aka-”

“Sei.” The other corrected. _Guess he wants to be called that now._

“-Sei, are you ‘kay?” He asked, trying to sound urgent despite his mouth’s inability to work. Akashi simply nudged him again, hugging him around his middle.

“More than okay…” He mumbled sounding listless himself.

“Are you sure?” Kouki tried to question further. _He’s practically boiling, why didn’t I notice before?_

“Yes, why?” Akashi gave him the time of day and moved so he is looking at the smaller now.

“You’re hot…”

“Thank you.” Seijuurou grinned. Kouki could’ve smacked him.

“Nno, y-you’re really warm.” He tried to breath out despite the heavy weight on his chest. Akashi cocked his head, confused, then seemed to realize his concern.

“Oh, that? I’m sorry, I should have mentioned that. Phoenix’ have an extremely high body temperature. They are birds of fire.” Seijuurou smirked above him. “We get hotter than dogs.” Dogs are normally one of the warmer animals, as they are used for many purposes because of this. _A creature hotter than a dog. Birds of fire…_

It shows how _adapted_ werepeople are that Akashi’s body can be this hot and not be dead or sick. It also made Furi realize how ignorant he is. _I know literally nothing about phoenix’ other than they’re ‘extinct.’_

“Do phoenix’ nest?” _Other birds do, Akashi mentioned this a bit ago._

Akashi paused then chuckled.

“That is your first question?” The taller laughed lightly. “Yes. Although, as I said before, this is the most stable I have been this way. I am a bit new to actually being able to use phoenix.”

Furi hummed.

“Tha’s so cool…” He answered, a bit in a trance over how beautiful Akashi’s wings have made his room feel. Seijuurou looked at him for a minute. Furi locked his gaze, even though he can’t tell the brunette is looking at him. _Such pretty eyes._ Locking eyes with Akashi makes him feel like he’s being hypnotized.

_…_

Slowly the heir moved, but it didn’t really register in Furihata’s mind. The taller moved forwards and suddenly stopped until he is right in front of the pomchi, not even a hair away. In fact, Kouki can feel the other’s feathers and bangs tickling his face. Furi watched the alpha lower his gaze to the smaller’s lips. Akashi sighed, it was an immediate alert as to how close the cherryhead is.

“Until you agree to go out with me, I won’t kiss you on the lips.” _...Huh..?_ Akashi suddenly smirked and moved to the side, kissing his cheek. “But I’ll kiss you anywhere else.” _...Where did this come from..? How does he expect me to respond to that?_

“Mm’hm…” _The prize for best response goes to me._

Akashi chuckled above him and stretched cat-like. His feathers uncurled a bit, fluffing, and his ears twitched. He yawned, showing sharp canine teeth, but made a small mewling sound while doing so. He sat on his hunches after that, giving the pomchi space for the first time in awhile. He folded his wings so the rest of the room came into view and for the first time, Furi got a good look of what Akashi really looks like in whole. Kouki slowly leaned up on his elbows, and cocked his head a little. _Sharp but soft._ Akashi has sharp features, but soft fur and soft feathers. His wings look a bit bigger than Shikari's, and are neatly folded behind him, as if giving the alpha his own halo like background. Akashi's very... _vibrant._ It's not like looking at the alpha hurts Furi's eyes, _the opposite honestly._ However, Sei is definitely a warm color palette, with unrealistically good looking features.  _I’ve certainly never seen anyone who looks like Akashi._

The heir blinked at him for a moment, then lightly laughed and smiled.

“You are so cute.” The alpha stated. _He really needs to stop teasing me so much._ Furi blushed a little. Fortunately, Akashi got off his legs and let him sit up correctly. With the heir’s aura not completely encasing him, his mind is starting to clear a bit. _He has such a strong presence._

Furi took his newfound space with consideration and stretched. He yawned, making his own canine noise in the back of his throat, involuntarily. The taller looked at him softly then seemed to have an idea and moved to the edge of the bed, stretching down to pick up the laptop they keep under the bed. After grabbing it, he sat back and opened it up. Furi can’t stop looking at his wings. They shine as if light is actually coming from them.

“Did you see my debut?” Akashi asked. Furi blinked, then blinked again.  _Debut..?_

“...I haven’t been on since the whole hospital thing…” He felt guilty about it but he really needed to rest for a bit.

“Come here.” Akashi said, so the pomchi moved over. The heir’s wing wrapped around him and pull him closer, so he is sitting right besides the other. The feathers are warm and soft. They’re probably the softest thing Furihata has ever felt, and one’s wrapped perfectly around him like a blanket.

Kouki changed his thought process and looked at the laptop screen. He saw Ryou put out a notice that Pom is going on a tiny hiatus since he’s sick, and from what Furi saw of the comments they all were really sweet. _Aww…._ He’ll have to thank them later. Akashi scrolled down a little bit and went to a video. _Oh, so he did post._

The heir clicked on the video to show him. It played. He started by introducing himself and then stated who the song is for, which raised questions from Kouki but he kept them to himself for now. The alpha then began to play.

For some reason it didn’t really hit the brunette until now that Akashi can play violin _and_ apparently sing. At the same time. _And is good._ The heir exudes confidence and charisma, which are good qualities for performing. He’s good at gaining attention and holding it. _And god, is he good at violin._ Kouki knows Akashi is good at _a lot_ of things, and said he favors violin, but that still didn’t quite prepare him for how good the lion ( _phoenix?_ ) is.

When the video finished, Furi found himself a bit starstruck. In his peripheral, he can see the alpha grinning at him, waiting for a reaction.

“...’s good…” He lamely answered, but realized how stupid he sounds. Akashi is obviously proud of this seeing as he is wordlessly asking for a response. Furi looked at him and smiled widely. “You’re really good. Like…” He felt himself blush, and he shifted his gaze. “I dont...I don’t know how to respond.” He shook his head, grinning. _How is he so talented..?_

Seijuurou purred besides him.

“Um-you, you mentioned someone in the introduction..?” Kouki asked, still feeling a bit flustered.

“Oh.” Akashi grinned a little predatorily now. _Uh oh._ “Remember when I told you someone talked to me on the train? It was one of them.” The alpha went into their mentions. Furi watched curiously as he clicked open a video.

He immediately blushed to his ears.

“You let them record when I was sleeping!?” _And in his lap too!_ Akashi merely smirked. “No wonder everyone insists we’re dating!” The brunette covered his face, embarrassed.

“I believe they were doing that before this video came out.” The heir snarked. “However, I did push the idea.”

Kouki peaked out between his fingers. Akashi grinned and played the video.

_“Are you two dating?”_

_“We will be.”_

Furi went against everything he knows of manners and politeness and smacked Akashi in the arm. The heir lightly laughed in response. _Ugh, just who have I gotten myself entangled with..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to write a confession scene where the recipient just says "no." so that's what happened haha, I still love Akafuri though so no worries  
> Also I know lions' tongues are SUPER rough, like they would actually rip your skin off after a few licks, but we just gonna pretend Akashi's isn't that bad for story sake oopf, haha


	47. Small Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't respond to all the comments last chapter because a lot of them were saying the same sort of thing about last chapter being cute, so I wanted to say I really do appreciate every single comment !! Thank you everyone for your support <333 it means more than I can portray ahhhhh  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy ^^

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

_I feel incredible._

Akashi has never in his entire life felt this good. He has Pom besides him happily scrolling through their channel and replying to people. If he looks at the other’s neck, there are clear hickies showing, to which the brunette seems to be ignoring. Akashi’s alpha has never been happier to see a mark he made on somebody else. At some point, while he was innocently pleasuring the other, his mind shifted. His wings came out along with a few other features, _while_ his lion was out. Everything felt at peace; he felt like that is the way his body wants to portray itself. Normally when Bokushi comes out, it feels a bit hectic and overwhelming, but he was just comfortable. It definitely had to do with the small pomchi’s presence. The pomchi who start to moan and gasp as he touched the subtle skin. Pom even started saying his name, his given name. Akashi honestly didn’t know if the other was conscious or not until he asked after the wing comment. Either way he trapped the other in a lucid state by keeping his own pheromones locked in place by his wings. He actually had to do this, in order to lock out the sounds the smaller was making along with their scents. _And god Pom’s scent._ Omegas are known for having scents that can rile up entire crowds. Akashi his whole life has been immune to others’ scents. People tried to use them on him since he could walk in order to get something out of him (it usually backfired, considering the heir’s is stronger especially when he acts more proactive.) However, Pom’s is so enticing to him. Bokushi said he’s only ever had eyes for the brunette ever since they were little. Akashi thinks this may have to do with why the smaller’s is so effective.

When the heir first started to mark the omega, he knew he was going a bit overboard. However, when Pom mentioned he has a heatmate it sparked a sort of jealousy Akashi’s never felt before. He would’ve stopped after the first kiss, but the brunette also mentioned people not liking him and he said he can’t trust or believe people anymore. That sort of mindset is caused by being hurt which just made Seijuurou feel the need to completely cover the other in his scent. Akashi’s actually glad his scent covers wore off, because they get a bit aggravating when he really wants to claim someone as his.

_Pom is perfect._

To the noises he makes, the scent he gives off and his reactions, Akashi absolutely loves him. When the heir told the brunette he’s a phoenix, he expected some sort of reaction, even if the smaller was clearly high off of the pheromones (which Akashi loved.) However, Pom acted like he already knew or could’ve guessed; it wasn’t a big deal to him. Bokushi had to ask if he was scared. Everyone’s always afraid of Bokushi, he gave them reason, but even when he’s not talking people are leery around him. But, the pomchi just looked confused by the question.

The smaller’s reaction had Bokushi completely enamored. He likes to be feared, but not _all the time_. It gets a bit old when people in your own kingdom are terrified of you. Pom seems to know the appropriate times to be scared which is what Akashi has always wanted from everyone. The smaller even complimented him and for the first time wanted to touch him first and got worried over the heir when Pom realized how hot the phoenix is. He didn’t even get mad when Akashi showed him the video of him stating they’ll be dating in the future. He merely smacked him, playfully. 

_I love him._

Seijuurou found himself nuzzling into the puppy while said brunette answers their fans, giggling cutely to himself over some of the conversations.

“Pom?” Akashi started. The other hummed, showing he’s listening. “Do you mind what I did earlier?” The heir looked at the marks on the smaller’s neck. There was a pause that Pom stopped typing during.

“What part?” The pomchi asked. The cherryhead hummed.

“All of it.”

Pom thought for a moment, seemingly flustered.

“U-um, i-it was comfortable…” He looks like he’s probably averting his gaze, downward a bit. Akashi cheshire grinned.

“Was it pleasurable?” The heir asked in the other’s ear. He saw the brunette shiver a little, but blush.

“D-don’t word i-it that way…” The smaller embarrassedly replied. “... Was that...was that like an alpha ability thing..?”

Seijuurou smiled and ran his hand up the other’s arm, making him shiver again. _I love his reactions._

“There are ways to pleasure without it being sexual-” Akashi nipped the other’s dog ear, playfully. “-I just kept all my pheromones locked in a sort of...heat room, using my wings as the walls. A small enclosed area with just us…”

The pomchi nervously gripped Akashi’s arm that is wrapped around his middle.

“The um...I didn’t know cats did that ah, grooming thing…”

Seijuurou leaned his chin on the other’s shoulder, smirking at the omega’s embarrassed state.

“Did you not like it?” He asked, knowing the answer. The pomchi covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Akashi realized that when he does that, it does look a bit puppy like since he leaves his wrist slack.  _Adorable._

“N-no, it was… I just didn’t know cats do that…”

“Well-” Akashi breathed out. “-some madararui are more animal like than others. For instance, my teammate, Hayama, has higher instincts than most werepeople. Maybe I do more things than others as well.-” As if proving his point, without meaning to, the heir began kneading his hand in and out of the smaller’s side. “-You’ve never met a cat who’s acted like this before?”

Akashi smiled, knowing he hasn’t. He’s glad since that gives a higher probability of nobody being this close to the omega. He mentioned a heatmate, but Seijuurou would like to believe that is _all_ this person is.

“Um, no…” The smaller looked a little troubled, then looked at him. Akashi pulled his head a little further back so they can see eye to eye, or eye to fabric. “May I ask a favor?”

Seijuurou blinked.

“Anything.” _As long as it’s not to stay away._

“Um...the uh, y-you made marks right?” The brunette asked, smally. Akashi smirked.

“Yes.” He looked at said marks, proudly.

“Can I…” Pom nervously spoke. Seijuurou widened his gaze, _can he make marks too?_ “Can I have a um, marker of some sort..? You said I-I’m in your kingdom so…” A bit disappointed but not too much, Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s just… I went to school after heat week before and forgot a marker and it didn’t end well…” The pomchi asked sounding a bit scared. Akashi blinked then protectively grabbed the other. _Somebody hurts him currently as well. I will stop this._

The heir covered the other with a wing completely, holding him in his lap, laptop shoved off to the side. He then stretched the wing a bit, in front of the omega, and hugged him from behind.

“Pick a feather.” He stated with a smirk. _Nobody in their right mind will bother him when he’s holding a feather with this strong of a scent._

Pom looked at his wing a bit amazed. Seijuurou smirked as the puppy didn’t know which one to choose.

“Would you like me to choose?” He asked.

“Can’t pick one…” He mumbled, not paying attention. Akashi chuckled and reached out, finding a feather with as many colors on it as possible and a bit of the baby fuzz on one end. The smaller seems to like the fluffy parts. He put it in the pomchi’s hands; the brunette looked at it with amazement.

“It will keep your hands warm and glow in the dark as well.” The heir smiled, watching the other.

“...They do that?”

_Phoenix’ aren’t normal birds, after all._

“Yes. There will be nobody else with a feather like it. Nobody will bother you while you hold that.”

The brunette looked at it a bit longer, then turned around with a big smile, and hugged Akashi around his neck. The heir felt himself blush from the sudden contact. He quickly hugged the other around his small stomach and nudged his face into the crook of the pomchi’s neck. _... Smells so good..._ Seijuurou’s gaze landed on the brunette’s tail that is swishing back and forth. A warmth spread through his chest.

“Thank you!” The smaller chirped after pulling back. He looked back at the feather, smiling. “This is so cool…” He spoke more to himself than the heir.

Akashi looked at the small blush across Pom’s face and his big smile. The heir’s wings made them glow a soft warm tone. Seijuurou smiled, and pulled the other close, falling back, so the puppy is on top of him. The smaller let out a squeak from shock, and put his hands on the lion’s chest. The heir wrapped his legs and wings around the pomchi, encasing him again. He leaned down and playfully kissed the other’s head and canine ears.

“Such a cute puppy.” He mumbled out between his kisses. He thought Pom would fight him a bit but instead after a moment the brunette just contentedly curled up on top of him. _Maybe this is like getting pet to him? Dogs like that. He said he likes cuddling as well._

“...You said we were friends as kids..?” Pom asked after getting comfortable. _Is he starting to believe me?_

“Yes.” Akashi smiled. “You were and are very kind.” The alpha nudged the smaller’s head, affectionately.

The brunette seemed to think for a moment.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Pom answered quietly, seemingly getting upset with himself. Seijuurou hugged him tighter.

“It’s not your fault…" Seijuurou breathed out.  _I have to reassure him._  "I don’t know how much you know about me, but there are two of me. Hence my two animals. One of my personalities, the phoenix, has hidden a lot of memories from me. This is why I didn’t remember we were friends until recently.” Akashi explained. He doesn’t want the brunette to feel guilty about something out of his control. “I understand what it feels like to not be able to remember something no matter how hard you try.”

Pom listened to him then looked up. He fidgeted with his fingers, playing with the hem of Akashi’s shirt collar.

“When we met, outside of mask, I mentioned this before, but you were really scary. That was… Bokushi right? Kuroko told me about you, awhile ago. But I’m confused…” The brunette bit his lips together, thinking. The heir listened intently. “Back then you had heterochromatic eyes, then the next time I met you, in mask, you had red. So I thought red meant your other personality. But right now, they’re heterochromatic. Am I talking to Bokushi or..?”

Akashi thought about the question for a moment. His first thought was to say no, but then he realized, he doesn’t know. Both appendages are out, lion and phoenix. His mind is clear, without any nagging voice inside of him. He then realized this must be how other people live.

“You’re talking to a meld of both of us, I think.” Seijuurou pet a hand through soft chestnut locks. “Bokushi isn’t normally comfortable enough to show himself so freely. I’ve never had a stage in my life where I was allowed to show I have the phoenix gene,” _So apparent, at least._ “so Bokushi is used to hiding. Since I’m not in apparent danger anymore or a threat is near, I think that is why I can lay here comfortably with you.”

Pom thought for a few seconds, taking that in.

“But Bokushi was out for some time wasn’t he? At least when I met you…”

“Bokushi came out for some time in order to protect my other personality. It’s...give and take, I suppose.” Akashi explained. Pom nodded a little.

“Bokushi holds all the bad memories then..?” _Majority, he must._

“Yes...except the recent ones that lead to my escape and a...particular bad one from when I was young. He stole some good memories too though, like the ones of you.” The alpha couldn’t help but pinch the smaller’s cheek a little. Pom puffed up a cheek, making an annoyed expression. Akashi chuckled.

“He took all of them?” The brunette continued.

“Well, he gave back the ones of you recently. As he did with the ones that caused my scars.”

“... Scars…” Pom frowned and mumbled. Akashi blinked, _I need to prove I’m serious to him. If I open up first, he should follow._

“Do you want to see..?” He’s comfortable right now, but if he has everything out in the open, he’ll feel more comfortable.

“...You don’t, you don’t have to…” Pom mumbled. Akashi took that as a yes, so he rolled them over. The pomchi is now below him. He then sat up and realized he needs to put his wings away briefly so he can fit his shirt of his head. _Oops, I tore wing holes in the shirt._

Pom watched as he pulled his wings in and if it were any other situation Akashi would make some sort of provocative move while taking his shirt off. As he removed it, the pomchi sat up so he’s facing him. He let his wings back out after it was removed, seeing as he’s more comfortable letting them loose, as of now. Akashi took a breath and turned around, his back facing the other. He curled his wings around himself in his front, as a sort of blanket and so the other can see.

The brunette seemed to freeze for a moment, but then moved forwards a bit. The heir can feel the gaze on the spot. He hugged his knees to his chest, being warmed by his feathers. Pom moved forwards enough, until he leaned against him.

“... Can I touch..?”

Akashi had a flashback to the brunette when he asked to touch his feathers. He slightly chuckled, trying to ease his nerves.

“Didn’t I tell you, you don’t have to ask?”

Pom didn’t respond, instead the omega moved a hand down to touch the spot where his name is engraved in his skin. Once contact was made, Akashi jolted. The brunette immediately pulled back. Seijuurou thinks apologies were on the edge of his tongue but instead he slowly moved his hand back. This time Akashi didn’t jolt.

… _Is this the first time somebody is touching it..?_

_Why was Pom’s first reaction to ask if he can touch it?_

The heir thought it would bother him to have the scar handled. But it almost feels like the smaller has a healing touch. He sighed. _… It’s like he’s pulling the negative energy from it...what a weird thought. Maybe I should ask Midorima about that._

Then Pom did something he didn’t expect. The brunette leaned down and kissed it. With that Akashi felt at ease.

“When I got hurt when I was little, my mom would kiss wherever I did, every night, until it didn’t hurt anymore.”

“It’s a scar, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Akashi breathed out.

“You wouldn’t have jolted if it didn’t hurt anymore.” Without missing a beat the pomchi replied. Seijuurou paused. _I can’t argue with that._

Instead, he turned to face the other and curled up around him. Pom looked a little shocked as the heir hugged him around his middle, with his face nuzzling the brunette’s stomach. Akashi made himself comfortable, for once having his back faced up and out in the open. He began purring and Pom took the opportunity to massage him by his scars.

“Can you tell stories of what I’ve forgotten of us as kids?” The brunette asked. Akashi purred and started remembering and telling tales of them as kids playing at the playground, going to the festival and the pomchi’s home. He didn’t even have to think of his words. He just re-lived their lives in his head and said what happened as he watched it.

As he told the stories, the pomchi rubbed and massaged him lightly. It was unintentional, but since his scars are near his tail, it was especially pleasant. The feeling of being massaged by his tail line is one he can’t explain. It sends tingles through his body and Seijuurou’s sure he’s making mewling noises in between his story. He’s also raising his hips a bit, trying to get closer to the feeling. The omega doesn’t seem to be annoyed or disgusted though, so he continued to take pleasure in the other’s touch.

Before he knew it, he was completely comfortable and even wanted his scars to be out in the open. He can’t stop purring and trying to get closer to the omega.

_This feels good._

_...Is this how he felt when I was kneading him? No wonder he began to act very lucid._

It wasn’t just the touching though. Pom got him to talk about everything pleasant. He asked about certain things that happened to them and about Seijuurou’s mother. He seemed to notice that Akashi loved his mom a lot so he asked the heir about her more. He seemed genuinely curious and the alpha has never had a chance to talk about his mother in expanse without the conversation being so one sided. Needless to say, Akashi is very happy.

* * *

 

 

Days passed. Days in which their little group posted more and got back in the loop of things. They even did a few Q&A videos, in which Akashi refused to stop touching Pom. Their fans completely fell head over heels for them. Shikari joined their group more permanently. People immediately liked her as well. Takao and Kise became reoccurring faces. Kuroko was also around more than ever. Without the issue of money over Pom’s head he seemed to clear up a bit, which all of their fans noticed and were happy to see.

Akashi can tell Pom is still not too healthy, even if a big source of stress is taken away. Same goes for Shikari. However, they both look to be on the right track. The alpha is pleased his kingdom is getting stronger.

He is at Pom’s, as he is often nowadays. He’s currently being overly obsessive, like always. They’re in the kitchen and he grabbed the brunette around his middle, kissing his neck. Pom squeaked, trying to get away, but he doesn’t actually seem that serious about his escape. It’s adorable.

Oddly enough, nobody is bothered when he does these things. Not even Pom’s mother is. She simply giggles to herself every time the lion is overly affectionate with her son. _She must trust me a great deal._

“I-I’m try-hey!-” Akashi nipped the other’s ear. “-I’m trying to do something…” The brunette pouted, trying to mix some batter in a bowl. Something the heir was pleased to find out is despite Pom’s small appetite he is more than capable in the kitchen. He’s especially good at baking.

The alpha smirked and continued to bother the other.

“You can mix that while I’m holding you?” He leaned down and kissed the other’s neck.

“S-se-”

“Hey!” An angry new voice yelled out by the door. The two looked at the arrival. Akashi locked eyes with none other than Haizaki Shougo. He immediately narrowed his gaze. _What is he doing here?_ Haizaki realized who he is and the position he’s in. The leopard began growling and coming forward. “Oh no, no no, you-” The taller pointed at Akashi. “-get out, right now.” He hissed.

The lion stood up with better posture, letting go of the brunette. He glared at Haizaki.

“You’re telling me what to do?” The alpha gripped his teeth together, feeling the need to pounce.

“Yeah, and you better fucking do it.” The taller snarled.

“Shougo.” Pom suddenly stated, using a warning tone. ‘ _Shougo.’_

Akashi glared. _He calls him by first name._

“K-” The brunette covered the leopard’s mouth. Haizaki went to bite his hand, which Akashi almost jumped in for, but then the taller seemed to realize something. The black haired man glared at Akashi for a moment then back at Pom, looking particularly at the smallest’s neck.

Haizaki suddenly smirked.

“Oh? I get it.” The leopard grabbed Pom, quickly. Akashi made to jump, but Amaterasu swiftly distracted him by pulling on his sleeve.

“ _Shougo._ ” The pomchi spoke firmly, looking up at the taller, who completely trapped him in strong arms.

Haizaki moved his head down so he’s facing the smaller’s neck.

Akashi felt himself getting riled up. _Mate. He’s taking my mate._ The alpha began growling and fidgeting.

“ _Let go of him, Shougo._ ” He spoke, giving one warning.

“Oh?” Haizaki raised his eyebrows, smiling. “Does this make you mad?”

Akashi’s blood pumped in his ears and his claws came out.  _Mate. Mate. He's taking my mate._

“Hey, _Pom-”_ Haizaki gripped the smaller’s jaw, turning his head to face the leopard. “-I’ll see you next heat week.” The taller moved forwards and kissed Pom on the lips.

Akashi saw red.

He jumped forwards growling and snarling, only to be held back by a sudden pair of arms. He swiped sharp nails forward, nearly scaring the leopard’s face if it weren’t for whoever held him back.

Fortunately, Pom pulled back and stomped aggressively on Haizaki’s foot. The alpha hissed a growl at the smaller.

“I swear you’re going to get shot one day, Shougo.” The voice behind Akashi spoke.

The lion twitched in agitation a bit, but calmed down to a point the other could let him go. Once free, Akashi took a step forwards to Pom and hugged him, glaring at Haizaki. The smaller sighed, in his arms.

“You such an idiot, Shougo.” Pom told the other, who just looks amused.

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot for letting this in the house.” Haizaki retaliated.

Amaterasu growled at the leopard. The man who stopped Akashi smacked the back of Haizaki’s head, _hard._ The alpha growled at the other.

“You’re gonna disconnect somethin’ one day, ya know.”

Akashi kept a glare on Haizaki but glanced at the one who stopped him. Brunette, few freckles, muscular but not over done like _a certain_ muscle freak, attractive all around, _pomchi. He must be the brother._

“Then stop deserving worse.” The brunette snarked. He moved his gaze to Akashi, who is still protectively holding the younger brother. Seijuurou locked gazes with him, still trying to calm down. The older smirked.

“Oh, I recognize your scent.” _I have been touching his brother a lot._ He moved his gaze to the smaller. “The secret mate right?”

Akashi lit up. _Secret mate._ Pom pouted below him.

“Shut up, Kouta.”

“But he’s the one who gave the ring..?” The older asked as if that meant they’re mates. Akashi’s alpha is still riled up since Haizaki is here, but he’s calming down now. Amaterasu keeps nudging him, reminding him to pay attention to the conversation and not his blood lust.

“Jeez, Kouta. That doesn’t mean that.” Pom embarrassedly replied. Kouta raises his eyebrows, not believing the younger. The older looked at their position for a moment then winked at Akashi.

“He’s stubborn but he’ll break, promise.”

_Oh, I like this one._

Akashi grinned.

“Hey, I’m serious.” Haizaki cut in. “Akashi, I’ll fucking kick your ass so get the hell out of here. Aomine’s enough miracles for this place.”

“Shougo, will you kindly not be literally the worst person ever.” Pom sweetly answered for him. The heir smirked.

“I’m trying to protect you.” Haizaki snarled at the smallest.

“I don’t need protecting.” The brunette snapped back.

“Yes you do, you don’t know this guy.” Shougo growled.

“Shougo. I know you hate the miracles. Sei’s not someone I need protecting from.” Pom easily fought back. Akashi smiled.  _Mine._ Haizaki made a disgusted face.

“‘ _Sei.’_ He’s already got you wrapped around his finger! Y-”

“ _Hey._ ” Kouta spoke up and wrapped his arm around the leopard’s shoulder, turning them around. “Tell me about it.” The older demanded of the alpha and walked away, forcing Haizaki to go with him. The black haired man struggled a bit but he seemed stuck with the older. Kouta waved his hand back at them, making to leave the house. _I will thank him later._

Once the front door shut, Pom relaxed a bit.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s a dummy.” The brunette breathed out. Akashi turned his gaze to the smaller. Sparks of jealousy set aflamed in his chest as he looked at the pomchi’s pink pouty lips. _He touched my mate._

Akashi took a breath in.

“Is he your heatmate?” _He mentioned heat week, that better have been a taunt._

Pom looked up at him, then assumably shifted his gaze a little.

“Yeah, but he’s not that bad…”

Seijuurou’s heart thudded in his chest. Amaterasu whined, nudging him. Akashi swallowed and looked back at the other’s lips, remembering his promise. He placed a finger on Pom’s lip, feeling how soft it is. The other blushed but didn’t move away (he’s sort of trapped by Akashi’s other arm anyways.)

“I can’t cover this mark.” The heir sighed. “...What is he to you?” _He called Haizaki by name._

“W-we’re heatmates… We’re not dating if that’s what you’re thinking…” The brunette looks troubled.

“No feelings?” Akashi moved forwards, hugging the other closer.

“U-um, no romantic ones… We’re close though…” The pomchi replied sensing the tension in the air.

“... Close?” Akashi asked out of jealousy.

“W-we’ve known each other a long time. U-um, we dated-” Akashi immediately stiffened. The brunette quickly continued. “-b-but w-we’re not like that. We found out we don’t work together romantically.”

The alpha shut his eyes, trying to calm down. He knows he’s shaking and he can feel Pom also shaking in response to him.

“Am I scaring you?” He changed the subject.  _He's shaking._

“Y-yes.” The omega replied.

“I’ll never hurt you.” He tried to ease.

“I-I know, b-but the t-tension h-hurts my chest…” The smaller tried to respond.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and pulled back to look at the smaller. He’s shivering and seems like he's having a little bit difficulty breathing. _He’s sick and has anxiety problems, I’ve been careless._

“I’m sorry-” Seijuurou softened and leaned over to get the brunette a glass of water. “-I didn’t mean to get so worked up.” The smaller shook his head, negatively, trying to say it’s not Akashi’s fault.

The heir let the pomchi drink the water then lead him back to his room to calm down.

Once in the room Akashi stripped his shirt and grabbed the brunette in a hug doing everything he loves. He gave all his attention to the puppy, purring, grooming, kneading and encasing him in warm wings. The heir’s found out when he does this, Pom completely falls apart and let’s him do whatever he wants, including leaving marks on his skin. Akashi’s kept his promise of not going farther than hickies but he’s come close to breaking it when the small brunette starts moaning his name.

Pleasuring without sex, is honestly more pleasurable than sex has ever been for Akashi. Maybe that’s just because it’s with his omega though.

It is funny when Seijuurou playfully nips at the other or suddenly grabs him, the pomchi will try and stop him or whine at him. But when he does _this_ , the other completely opens himself up, letting the heir do as he pleases. Akashi loves the trust the smaller gives him. And he loves touching the other without distractions.

Shougo did get him riled up so Akashi wants to do more to the brunette. He flipped the smaller’s shirt up a little, and began sucking a hickey onto his stomach. _Mine._ He’s never made a mark below the other’s collar bone, nor has he even moved his mouth below that point.

He felt the brunette fidget below him, but give little pants. Akashi fed off of the reaction and continued, adding his hands in the mix. He continued until satisfied with the mark, then slowed down a bit, calming down. He purred, kneading into Pom’s middle until they both fell asleep. 

 


	48. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So there was a lil snippet of last chapter that I didn't realized may have been a lil confusing before posting, so I wanted to quickly address it ^^ In summary, people won't be able to sniff out that Akashi's feather that he gave to Furi is a phoenix feather. All they'll be able to scent is that it's a strong alpha's smell, but not the specific animal (＾◇＾）ノ  
> Some things I'm trying to keep a mystery but omgh this story got a lot more convoluted than I thought it would, so certain things blew over my head and aren't addressed properly, I apologize for that, I am writing my best haaha 〆(・∀・＠)
> 
> Also, I have to admit that sometimes I don't know how to respond to comments so I don't, even though I really wanna talk to y'all since you're giving my 'lil' story a read and even commenting, and I'm also sort of afraid people will stop commenting if I don't respond - but idk a lot of the time I don't know how to respond without giving spoilers, so I'm sorry // I really really appreciate every since comment/kudo so much, like this is the first time I'm posting a story in YEARS, I did not expect this much reception ahhhh, but I'm so so thankful <333 even if a comment is just a emoticon, it means a lot ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡
> 
> ahh, sorry for the spiel - anyways here's the next chapter, it might seem a bit random...but I still hope you all like it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi looked in the mirror with scrunched eyebrows.

Akashi left to wherever he’s living. Although it seems like he practically lives with the brunette nowadays. Kouki doesn’t mind most of the time but he does need time to breath, and not be wearing a mask constantly. He’s gotten used to wearing the black mesh around his eyes to the point he doesn’t realize he’s wearing it most of the time. However, it’s like wearing sunglasses and he forgets how bright the world is sometimes. Which is one of the reasons he hadn’t realized exactly how bright Akashi’s feathers are. The first time he saw the feather the heir left him, without wearing any visual interferences, he had been shocked. The feather appeared to be alive. It gave off warmth and shone like a light. Just as the heir said, everybody steered clear of him when he started wearing it (he put it on a necklace for safe keeping.) People gave him curious glances but seemed to know that he’s off limits and they can’t risk a fight with him. His friends are more than curious and the entire team thinks he has a secret lover, which is embarrassing but much more reasonable to deal with compared to bullies. So he dealt with it. Besides Furi hates to admit the feather is extremely comforting, keeping a constant warmth on his chest.

Kouki could’ve come up with an explanation to the marker. He has other markers, from Ryou and Koutarou, and sometimes Haizaki’s jacket. However, Akashi had to ruin his chances of explaining it away by constantly marking him and leaving his scent over him. Furi hates it, he hates it because he knows he _can_ stop it, but whenever he starts thinking about telling the heir off, the lion comes in with a smile and will hug him like he actually matters. Furihata can’t find it in himself to push Akashi away. The alpha’s stuck to his word, he doesn’t go past a certain point even when the pomchi is vulnerable to him. Besides, every time he starts thinking about pushing the other away he also remembers all that the heir’s told him. About how obsessive lions get and that he likes to touch and claim what’s ‘his.’ Furi’s sure that’s unhealthy but he also doesn’t think he can ever completely understand a different species, and he’s sure the taller would back up if he seriously told Akashi to.

_Still...this is a bit much…_

Kouki looked at the mark on his stomach. He knew when Akashi did it but as the lion said,

_“There are ways to pleasure without it being sexual.”_

Kouki never knew how true that was until now. He understands the sort of pleasure he feels when he’s with his pack but Akashi’s pleasure feels different. It’s _not_ sexual, even if Furi’s sure it could turn that way. But it’s pleasing and sort of leaves him in a tonic state.

The brunette just can’t stop Akashi from making him feel that way. It’s addicting and makes Furi feel safe, like nothing else in the world exists in that moment. Kouki’s sure it must have to do with the phoenix aspect. Even when he’s comfortable with someone else, to the point he knows the other would protect him at all costs, it doesn’t feel the same way as with Akashi.

So he can’t stop the phoenix. _But he does tease a lot._ Furi’s unsure how much of the teasing is Akashi’s animals’ tendencies and how much is just _Akashi._ Looking at the mark on his stomach, Furihata’s starting to think a lot of it might just be the heir’s personality.

He huffed and went downstairs to where Kuroko is sitting with his mom.

“Kuroko, why does Sei tease me so much?” He asked, pouting. The other looked at up his arrival.

“Because he likes to.” _Well, duh._ Furi must’ve made a face because Kuroko continued. “Why, what did he do now?”

“Jus’ made more marks…” The brunette mumbled, going to get a drink in the kitchen.

“You could always tell him to stop.” Kuroko sounds amused. _Ugh._

“Yeah, but-like, his stupid-alpha stuff and unm-” Furi began to trail off not knowing how to explain himself. _Mainly because Kuroko’s right._

“In that case-” The retrograde cut him off. “-I don’t think Akashi-kun would know what to do if you teased him.” _No, I think he would go along with it, more than happy._

“I can’t… I can’t do that. I’m not like that…”  _No way._

“Heatweek is approaching, you can use that to your advantage.”

“Kuroko, you are evil.” Furihata blankly replied. The bluehead chuckled.

“I know Akashi-kun. He enjoys teasing you but won’t break a promise. If you push him to break it, he’ll become uncomfortable. It is a matter of pride to him as to not break his promise without figuring out who you are first.” Suddenly, when the heir made the promise to not kiss him on his lips out of nowhere, it made sense. “A lion’s pride can be its kryptonite.”

Furi thought. He never really saw a strong animal, like a lion, having a weakness, since all of their traits can be a strength. _How trust is to me, pride is to Akashi. It’s a double edged sword._

_Maybe I’ll have to think about what Kuroko said._

“Anyways, you guys are having a show before heatweek starts, maybe think about revenge during it, and-” Kuroko’s tone shifted lighter. “-I’m having a party, you are invited. The team should be there, along with some others so you’re invited as Furihata-kun.” _Not Pom, got it._

“Okay!” Furi chirped.

* * *

 

Days passed and they’re at the venue. Kuroko didn’t mention that they’re performing in a sort of club. It’s a bit underground. This is the first time they’re performing a dance live. Furi’s nervous but more nervous and excited about his plan of attack. He came to a plan, he went back and forth, thinking he may go too far, but then he thought about how Akashi literally leaves hickies on his neck, and realized if the heir can do that, he can definitely show off a bit.

People greeted them, ecstatically. It’s the first time he’s gone out as Pom since his whole breakdown, he may be more ecstatic to see their fans than they are to see them. They took pictures and excitedly talked. Akashi held his waist during the entirety, but he’s gotten used to that. He heard someone mention it in his peripheral, stating something along the lines of ‘oh, so that’s not just for show.’ Pom almost responded with, ‘yes, he’s really like this.’ But he was too busy talking to someone else.

It was kind of funny. Furi never realized Akashi’s obsessive behavior may be questionable in the sense of, ‘is it real?’ In their fandom, he’s seen much more people just ecstatic to see it. However, maybe that just goes to show the type of people who are more active are the type to enjoy shipping.

The alpha is obsessive towards Pom but to everyone else, he’s a perfect gentleman. It seemed to throw people for a loop, given this is Red's first live appearance. Given his actions on camera and his ‘rebel’ appearance, their fans seemed to have assumed a lot of his personality, which just isn’t the case. _Sei’s complicated._ Stark contrast to how Shikari announced herself. She has been silly and fun loving since the beginning and it shows now as well. She’s excitedly bouncing around looking like her brother, she’s able to raise everyone’s energy levels and get people riled up easily. People like her. Kuroko and Ryou have sort of become their own duo as Akashi and Furi have. Kouki hadn’t noticed how well his teammate and brother have been getting along. They’re both on the quieter side, and make snide comments time to time. Ryou’s much more expressive than Kuroko, but it is kind of hilarious if you catch their comments. The omega will apologize and Kuroko will simply state it again louder or branch off from it.

At some point Kise, Kasamatsu and his brothers, and Takao came up. They moved around a bit. They’re not planning on performing until later so they can talk to people for a bit and explore.

“Hey looky who it is~” Furi looked over to see none other than Hanamiya Makoto. He slightly started. _How could he recogniz-_

“Makoto.” Akashi smiled besides him, and actually walked towards the scary guy. The heir even let go of him momentarily to do so. Furi watched, confused as Akashi embraced the other.

“Gross, take your cooties away from me.” The black haired man stuck his tongue out. Akashi chuckled and moved back to Pom’s side.

…

_...Sei’s friends with this scary guy..?_

The brunette watched them interact for a bit. _They’re close, definitely._

Being a dog, Furi caught a whiff of Hanamiya’s scent despite the crowded room. _Sei has that scent on him a lot. A lot, a lot._

This just goes to show the lion has definitely just been teasing him. _Still...Sei and Hanamiya?_ Hanamiya wasn’t the most courteous basketball player. Akashi wasn’t either, however, Hanamiya broke rules and enjoyed making people suffer. He hurt Teppei, pretty bad. _But Sei didn’t end up being a bad person despite the bad first impression… Maybe, Hanamiya’s not that bad?_

He was brought back to attention when suddenly he lost contact with Sei and was pulled to the side. He immediately smelt Shougo though, and knew he wasn’t in danger. _Oh wait, maybe it’s not good Shougo’s here._

Furi looked up to see that it was indeed Haizaki who pulled him away from Akashi. The two are currently have a deadly glaring match. Shougo wrapped him in a backwards hug, Furi’s sure he did this because he knows it annoys Akashi.

“What’s this?” Hanamiya smirked. Haizaki turned them to face Makoto, and kissed Furi on the cheek trying to rile Akashi up.

“This is my mate.” The taller clearly responded. Kouki made a face.

“We’re not mates.” 

“We sleep together, isn’t that enough?”

“Shougo, Kouta’s not here to protect you. I suggest you stop or I’ll do worse.” Furi ground out not wanting a fight to start. He can feel Akashi’s anger besides him, and is thankful the alpha is holding himself back.

“I don’t need that bastard’s protection.”

“Haizaki, you’re sleeping with Pom?” Hanamiya asked looking delighted.

“Have been.” The taller smirked, smugly. Furi glanced at Akashi who is nearly about to pounce. _Danger._

“Shougo, I swear I will replace your heat pills with laxatives if you do not let me go _right now_ .”  _I can't have Shougo and Akashi fight here. Or fight in general._

“I-”

“ _3.”_ Furihata growled.

“Com-”

“ _2._ ”

Haizaki intelligently let go of him.

“Such a buzzkill.” The leopard huffed.

Akashi was quick to grab him back, fitting him in his arms possessively. Hanamiya burst out laughing.

“Aw, what’s wrong Haizaki, you don’t like lil Red?” Makoto teased. _Not another troublemaker._

“And why the fuck do _you_ like him? He’s an asshole.” Haizaki narrowed his gaze.

“ _Shougo._ ” Furi growled at the taller. Really, his friend’s manners are absolutely terrible. Even if Haizaki doesn’t like Akashi, he doesn’t have to act this way.

“‘Cause he’s fucking incredible in bed.” Hanamiya cocked a grin. Furi paused. _So they are sleeping together, no wonder their scents are so intermingled._ The brunette feels a bit nauseous. He doesn’t _like_ Akashi (well, maybe a _tiny_ bit, considering what they do together, but that doesn't matter.) However, the heir does act like he’s the only one he cares about, and maybe Kouki’s been loving feeling that way.

“I’m glad to know that is the only reason you like me.” Akashi spoke up, having calmed down from holding onto Pom. Hanamiya gave him a smirk that Furi’s pretty sure meant more than he let on.

To Hanamiya’s credit, Haizaki didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. The taller looked like he had too many things to answer with, all negative.

“Oo, a fun group’s here.” Takao came up. _Finally an ally. I think…_ “Screwdriver anyone?” The hawk held out a drink. _Screwdriver...that’s alcohol._ “I know what you’re thinkin’ Pom, dudes don’t give a shit here if you’re hot stuff.” Takao slanted a grin at him.

Hanamiya grabbed the drink from him.

“Thanks ‘hot stuff.’” _I hope the workers don’t get in trouble…_

Takao nodded, then smirked after taking a sip of his own drink.

“So, what’s goin’ on? Looked a little hostile over here~”

“Thus you bring alcohol.” Furi snarked. The hawk grinned. “Shougo was just being a meanie.” He explained easily. Haizaki growled at him. “He’s not the biggest miracle fan.” Kouki continued, not feeling in any danger. Takao chuckled.

“Yeah, I hear that. The miracles are assholes.” The beta agreed easily. _He’s dating one._ Akashi scoffed a little. Haizaki seemed to light up a bit.

_Well, to be fair the miracles are a bit big headed. But they’re better than they used to be._

“Haizaki-” Hanamiya started. “-tell me. How is Pom in bed?”

Furi blushed as Haizaki smirked as if to tell an entire story. Before he could start, the brunette stomped his foot on the taller’s, who immediately turned a vicious glare at him.

“I didn’t even fucking say anything!”

“Then don’t act like you’re going to narrate a novel.” He snapped back.

“You’re gonna fucking break my toes one day.” The leopard growled glancing at his foot.

“Suck it up.” _He deserves it, he’s always being mean._

Hanamiya and Takao started laughing. Furi can feel Akashi’s smirk, without looking at him.

“You-” Makoto motioned his hand holding his drink out towards Kouki. “-are not how I imagined.” Furi paused.

“I hope that’s a good thing.” He answered honestly. Hanamiya’s a weird person with weird preferences. Kouki hopes he is on the other’s good side, for safety reasons. Makoto merely smirked, not giving head to one way or the other.

“Pom’s a pussy. Don’t get mixed with him.” Haizaki muttered to Hanamiya, who just seemed interested in response. Furi felt Akashi grip him a little harder. _He’s mad._

“Takao, where is your boyfriend?” The heir asked, innocently. The hawk paused for a moment as Furi saw Haizaki stiffen almost unnoticeably. _Low blow, Sei._ Kouki's sure Shougo likes Takao to some degree. 

“You really are sadistic.” The hawk scoffed a little. “He’s at the bar probably drinking water with Kagami. They’re no fun.” _They’re responsible…_

“Hmm, I don’t get why you’re with him still.” Hanamiya took a drink.

“Shin-chan’s fun~” Takao winked.

“He’s a goody goody.” The cat retaliated.

“Hey, he’s better than your mate.” The hawk snarked. Hanamiya laughed.

“Can’t argue with that.” _What is with this delinquent group?_

“Who is it?” Haizaki asked Takao, needing to know.

“Uh oh~” Hanamiya smirked.

“Trigger warning, he’s a miracle.” Furi spoke up. Haizaki made a face at that.

“Midorima.” Takao winked. Shougo scrunched his face, disgusted.

“That stick in the mud. Why the fuck would someone like you, be with _him._ ”

“Shougo, watch your mouth.” Furi spoke up, giving him a warning. The brunette can feel Akashi looking on, amused.

“Opposites attract?” Takao shrugged. “I’ll have you know, Shin-chan does _not_ cut the crust off his bread, it could be worse.”

Furi almost laughed. The hawk says things like this, but it is clear the Shutoku pair love each other a lot.

They talked for a bit, it was less hostile than before. Thankfully, Takao ended up being an ally that dissuaded any bad conversations. Although, Haizaki kept giving glares at Akashi. Anytime the leopard tried to grab Furi back, the lion wouldn’t even let the other’s hand close. Kouki’s sure Haizaki would’ve started an actual fight if he weren’t there to constantly smack him away. Hanamiya was bad, but not _as bad_ as Furi’s seen him act, so it was fine. Shougo also made it painfully obvious he doesn’t like Takao with Midorima. Furihata almost felt a little bad that nothing is going his friend’s way, even if he is a jerk most of the time.

Eventually, they went on stage. Next to his group and behind a mask, Furi didn’t feel nearly as terrified compared to the first time he did something live. In fact all of his nerves were before he got on stage, but the moment attention was on him, he felt more excited than anxious. They performed. Thankfully, the songs they had been practicing actually fit this atmosphere. That probably has to do with Kuroko’s planning, still Furi should’ve thought ahead and asked about it.

It went almost suspiciously well. It gave him a bit more confidence for his plan of attack. It also worked in his favor because now everyone is riled up. _Our performance was just my warm up._

Furi was able to detangle himself from Akashi long enough after (along with their fans) to escape to a bathroom. Once in he took a breath and looked in the mirror.

_I’m Pom, I can do a simple teasing._

If he thinks of it as a dance it’ll be fine. _A lap dance, that is._

 _I can't be so lame as to not bite back a bit. Sei's just teasing, but he's going farther each time._ When Kuroko first brought up the idea of teasing Akashi back, Furi hadn't thought it was a good idea. Mainly because he was afraid, that is until he realized he's Pom in Akashi's eyes. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Kouki can't see Sei breaking a promise. As Kuroko put, the alpha is too prideful for that.

Fortunately, nobody else is in the bathroom to see him mentally preparing himself. Kouki took his loose fitted pants off, to reveal the lace he’s wearing underneath. _Everyone has at least a little bit of a lingerie fetish, I think._ Hopefully, he’ll be able to make Akashi uncomfortable for once. The heir’s done it to him more times than Furi can count.

He checked to make sure everything is in place. Buying lingerie hadn’t been easy. Well, it was, but it was embarrassing. Furi had told Kuroko his plan flustered, needing help (and also to make sure it wasn't going too far, but then Kouki remembered again that he literally constantly has hickies because of Akashi.) Kuroko reassured him a bit amused and fortunately, or unfortunately, Alex overheard and completely fell for the plan. Her basically being his step sister made him feel a bit odd about it, but she does tend to walk around half naked. She _somehow_ got him lingerie she thought would fit him. _It did._ Which is odd enough.

Nonetheless, Akashi spends a lot of time looking at fan accounts. There’s a specific artist that draws them all in more, well, sexual ways. Furi’s seen the heir look at the page when he thought the brunette was asleep. _I just hope this is right, and he doesn’t think it’s just weird._ Kouki gets oddly confident when he dances though, especially as Pom. So in hindsight, this should be a walk in the park. He’s just never done such a sexual dance. _I told Sei I could do any genre, this is me proving that._

Besides, Furi kind of remembered that Akashi's his  _fan._ They are working together now, but Sei was originally one of his fans,  _still is. He looks at our fandom pages all the time._ So it should be fine.  _Sei's done worse._

Furi took a breath, knowing his thoughts are going in circles. He pulled his shirt overhead. It’s actually a bit odd that even in this he looks ambiguous. In fact, being in lingerie, makes him look more feminine. Which makes half sense. It’s woman’s clothes, however, more of his physic is showing. _I guess I’m even less manly than I thought._

Riko’s training be damned, he looks like a girl.

_Whatever. My persona is technically ambiguous anyways._

Kouki took one look in the mirror and didn't recognize himself. _Unrecognizable, perfect._ Black lace covered 'some' of his skin, there's a small frilled skirt so in the dark lighting of the club he should be able to keep his ambiguous thing going.  _Well, actually the top part of this lingerie may push the idea I'm a girl more._ Furihata shook his head. It doesn't matter. He's just matching how he's looked in fanart.  _I definitely don't look like myself, but that's sort of my whole Pom persona._

He took a breath and one last look, then without looking back grabbed his clothes, and snuck out, hiding from view. He found Kuroko and handed him the clothes. The phantom took a look at him, amused.

“You look very beautiful.” _Gee, thanks._ Furi scoffed but grinned.

Somehow, using his ‘average’ skills, he was able to stay out of Akashi’s radar until he is in an advantage spot.

At the moment, the club is playing a song with a deep base. Using the song to his advantage, Pom sashayed over to the unsuspecting lion. _For once, I’ll be the predator._

 _Confidence. Play the part._ He got in 'character' and proceeded to do something dangerous. He let his appendages show and his pheromones leak, gaining the attention from a few onlookers. He could feel their hungry gazes, but kept his focus on Akashi. Before the alpha could turn to look at him, since Akashi can no doubt smell him, Pom placed a hand on the lion’s shoulder, and the other on Sei’s waist. The alpha paused and seemed to look at the placement of the brunette's hands. Furi smirked.

He leaned forward.

“You told me to-” In character, Pom inched a hand closer to Akashi’s collar bone. “-expand? Let me put on a show for you.” He sweetly whispered in the heir’s ear.

The alpha shivered. _He better not know what to do soon._

The brunette breathed in, near the taller’s ear and moved his hands to wrapped around the other. He moved them rhythmically, in tandem to the beat that is playing, almost kneading like how Akashi does to him, but this time much more sexual. Furihata pushed his chest into the other’s back a bit, showing off how he’s panting softly. _Has he noticed what I’m wearing yet?_ Fortunately, Sei hasn't turned around.

Kouki slowly moved them towards an empty couch. Well, actually there are no empty ones, but he spotted one with Hanamiya and some others. Furi’s too preoccupied to pay attention to who else is there. He just noticed the familiar face and half a free couch.

Just as Kuroko said, Akashi surprisingly doesn’t know what to do. Or he’s at least curious to see what Pom will do next. _I can work with this._

Before making it to the couch, Furi danced with him for a bit. Swaying them and raking his hands up and down, slowly. The whole time, he didn’t let Akashi see what he’s wearing. Instead he put a hand on one of the heir’s biceps, pushing in a out, as if to match his heartbeat, but slower. _Because his heart rate is definitely getting faster._ Furi pushed his other hand lower, massaging where the heir’s underwear would lay. He moved his hand to Akashi’s inner thigh, close to his crotch.  _I wonder how far I can go?_ He massaged and kneaded just as the heir’s showed him how to do so many times before, without meaning to. It was definitely affective. Furi was proud to see a blush cover Akashi’s face, under his mask and he even began to pant a bit.

“Y-you’re pushing boundaries, Pom.” He panted out a bit breathless. The brunette, now completely devoted, preened at being able to do that to Akashi. His omega purred, happy. The smaller moved forwards, even closer and pouted.

“It doesn’t feel good?” He asked, mocking upsettness.

The alpha seemed tongue tied for a moment. Furi cut what no doubt would’ve been a smart comeback, and continued.

“Because, you feel sogood.” The omega breathed out, ignoring how embarrassing and foreign the words feel on his tongue. “Every time you touch me, I want more…but that’s dirty…” Pom purposefully rubbed close to the alpha’s crotch, and he must be exuding more pheromones. “I’m not confident enough to sleep with an alpha like you…” Furi continued, sadly. “Unless you show me how..?”  _This is Sei, it'll take a lot to overwhelm him probably._

“P-Pah-” Akashi panted, obviously getting overwhelmed.  _Maybe not actually, but I need to stay on top._  “I-I know wha-ah-” In a swift movement, Furi pushed the other down on the couch. The heir hadn’t even noticed they were approaching it, too distracted by the omega.

The alpha turned to face him, now sitting up. Before he could say anything, Kouki moved forwards and sat in his lap, facing him with his legs curled up on opposite sides of Akashi’s. The alpha completely froze, both from the boldness of the move and because of what the brunette is wearing.

“But I dressed up, just for you.” His cutely pouted. _I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore. I just want to overwhelm him._

Even though Sei’s wearing a mask, Furi can tell his gaze is raking him up and down, trying to see everything. The lion’s mouth is slightly open, panting, hungrily taking him in.

Pom wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and cutely cocked his head. He’s picked up that the alpha likes when he does that, or Sei at least always calls him cute when he cocks his head. _This turned into cute sexy, so we’ll roll with it._

“P-” Akashi started and Furi cut him off.

“You always leave such pretty marks on me...can’t I leave something so you don’t run away?” Kouki asked. He actually felt the shiver that went through the alpha. Immediately, without waiting for a response, the brunette began moving on top of the lion, rubbing against him. Furi panted and moaned. “Ah-h, pretty please?” He asked, feeling the alpha’s excitement.

Kouki would be lying if he said he hasn’t gotten excited himself. It worked in his favor as his pheromones leaked and he rubbed against the alpha. _God, this does feel good. When will he break?_ They’re playing a game of chicken now. Contrary to popular belief, Furi’s never actually lost a game of chicken when he’s serious. He might be a little bit too stubborn.

Akashi was unreadable. The alpha gripped his hips, but didn’t stop him. In fact, the lion moved his hands, so he’s grabbing the pomchi’s rear. _If this is an attempt to scare me off, it won’t work._ The heir massaged him, and fortunately, because of the role Furi’s set up, he went along with it, making it backfire on the alpha. He gasped and leaned forwards so the heir can hear the little noises he’s making clearly.

Normally Furi would be embarrassed by making noises. However, time and time again, Akashi’s proven he enjoys hearing them and it’s obvious he really does, considering the heir is having difficulty responding. He let the alpha touch him for a bit, but realized he’s not getting anywhere.

“Y-you never answered me, ah-alpha~” Furi really can’t call him by name right now, so saying alpha is possibly the best course of action. Akashi shivered, and seemed to realize what he was doing then, because he stopped massaging Kouki. The omega whined at the loss.

“Pom, w-we need to st-ahh-” Furi pouted and turned his neck so he can bite the other’s neck. He did so playfully, then moved around kissing and licking until he found a spot to suck on. He undulated his hips more, to excite the alpha, and moved his hands to the taller’s chest, rubbing where his nipples are.  _He leaves marks on me._

Akashi’s fingers twitched on his hips, but other than that he didn’t try and move. He simply panted and unintentionally rolled his hips up, trying to feel more pleasure. The lion moaned a few times. The sound went straight to Furihata’s crotch, but he ignored himself in favor of pushing the other.

The thought of getting the other off, didn’t even hit Furi until now. _Oh my god, he’s moaning and panting below me._ Kouki didn’t let his sudden realization of how far they’ve come be known as he just continued to touch him. _Break. Break. Break already Akashi Seijuurou._

A tiny seed of fear hit Furi as the heir moved forwards and licked up his neck. _What if he doesn’t stop?_ Kouki sucked harder, trying to show he won’t back down. Akashi fidgeted and kissed his neck, shaking. The lion put a hand to his neck. Furi felt himself almost pull back.

_Just break. Stop. Say that’s enough, I’ll stop now if you say that. Why did I push him so much? Sei, break. Crack. Brea-_

Furi’s prayers were answered as the alpha suddenly pushed him back. Kouki caught a glimpse of Akashi blushing before quickly getting up and leaving, not wasting anytime. Furi’s heart hammered in his chest. Startled, he turned to face the crowd of some of their friends.

“Did I go too far?” He asked, worried.

They all burst out laughing.

Kouki caught his breath and looked who was on the couch. Hanamiya, Haizaki, Takao, Kuroko and Himuro, who Furi hadn’t even known was here tonight. The rest of their friends are behind the couch having been watching.

“I am never looking at you the same way.” Kagami averted his gaze.

In a completely different mood, Furi pointed where Akashi fled to, feeling the need to defend himself.

“He always teases me!” _It’s not fair._ When Akashi does anything nobody gives it a second glance, but now that Furi retaliated, everyone’s looking at him.

Everyone’s laughing. Kouki blushed and covered his mouth. _I can’t believe I really did that. Oh my God..._

“I’m never listening to you ever again, Kuroko.” He sniffed. The smaller looked at him, laughing. Which if it weren’t at the expense of Kouki’s embarrassment, he would be proud of.

“No, I just-” Kuroko tried to calm down. “-I’ve never seen him lose like that before. Nor did I believe you would go that far to get him to break. I underestimated you, I apologize.” _I’m not sure that’s a good thing to be underestimated for…_

“Whatever, I’m going home.” Furi huffed, grabbing his clothes back from Kuroko.  _Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. Why did I..._ Anxiety and nausea rolled inside of him. Kagami and Kuroko offered to bring him back, seeing as he sort of wreaks of pheromones, and Furi already has terrible luck. Everyone seemed to want to say something to him, probably tease him, but honestly now that it’s over, Kouki just feels sick.

_I shouldn’t have done that._

_I don’t normally believe in revenge…_

Furi thought he would feel victorious after beating Akashi at his own game, but now he kind of feels like crying.

_I’m sorry Sei._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While editing this I had so much to say...but now that I finished I don't even know oopf~
> 
> Akashi loves Pom but he did promise not to go past a certain point, so despite his obsessiveness the situation Furi put him in was very uncomfortable - sorry if it didn't seem in character considering how much Akashi loves Furi but he has his reasons ^^  
> I know Kouki also seemed a bit out of character but he was 'Pom' and did debate with himself a lot, eventually coming to the conclusion of teasing Akashi back (even though he sees it as a mistake now.)


	49. Furihata Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually separate the chapters by pov, but I think I'm gonna start putting together some chapters with different perspectives - a lot of the situations sort of co in hand, so yeah (also if you read my other fic the chapters in that are about 10,000 words each so going between the two fics is super weird for me // I like longer chapters ^^)  
> This chapter isn't that long since Akashi's pov isn't long but I'm gonna start combining things where I see fit (`･ω･´)ゞ

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

_Fucking hell._

Akashi got _so_ close to falling for it. He never would’ve expected Pom to push him to break his word that bad. _What if I did? Would he not trust me? Does he *want* me to break my word? But he was just acting._

The heir honestly cannot think about what the brunette’s actions mean as of now. He had to get out of there before he snapped. Bokushi almost came out which would’ve been more than dangerous. It would’ve been bad if he gave in, in general, but if phoenix wings suddenly appeared he would’ve been in the red.

_Oh god. Shit. Fuck._

On autopilot, Akashi got back to Hanamiya’s house, in a hurry. Images of the brunette moaning and touching him kept appearing in his brain. _Fuck._

_I’m about to go in a rut, I can’t be in public._

Fortunately, since it is night less people are out and he was able to make it back to the house without warranting too much attention.

His mind is foggy and without thinking he let both his wings and feline appendages out. Heat week hasn’t started yet but Pom got him too riled up, and he’s going into a rut beforehand.

Omegas specifically have the ability to send alphas in ruts. They’re sort of like miniature heats. They come fast and are strong since they’re meant to impregnate a willing omega. They’re usually tough to start but can be used to take advantage of alphas. Akashi has never in his entire life experienced one.

_This is horrible._

He fell on Makoto’s bed, not able to stand up anymore and panted, unable to satisfy his alpha. His mind got delirious and all he could imagine was the small brunette in provocative positions.

_Fuck, shit._

“A-ahha-Pah-” He laid there needy and completely lost himself for the entirety of the rest of his rut.

 

The next time he came to his senses, he was in bed with Makoto, both of them naked, and he is absolutely exhausted. In fact, he can barely lift a finger. He laid there for a bit, not doing anything or able to think, until Hanamiya woke up. The cat turned to face him, looking a bit amused. Makoto waved a hand in front of his face.

“You there?”

Akashi furrowed his brows slightly and groaned a bit. Hanamiya laughed.

“I’ve never seen an alpha go in rut before.” He chuckled. “That was fun, almost…as fun as these..?” Makoto lifted one of his wings, cocking an eyebrow.

Slowly, Akashi realized what he is questioning. He widened his gaze a bit. _I was careless._

“A-ah-”

“Chill, I’m not handin’ you over to the police or something.”

_Yes, Makoto would not do that._

Akashi sighed. _One more person knows._

“Oth’r person’lity…” He answered, drowsy.

“That’s interesting.” Hanamiya remarked, looking and touching his wing. Akashi can tell he’s not being sarcastic either. “They’re living?” The other asked.

“... Phoenix…” _There’s no use denying the fact._

“Ah-” Makoto responded. “-I’ve been sleeping with a phoenix, that’s fucking cool.” The omega smiled. Akashi tried to chuckle to himself, it came out weak.

_I haven’t felt this bad for awhile._

“Alright-” Hanamiya detangled himself from the wings. “-you need trashy food or something.” Makoto left to get things.

Akashi blinked, and glanced down at his wing. _That could’ve been dangerous._

_…_

_...Pom._

The heir slightly narrowed his gaze. The brunette does not know how much power he holds over the alpha. Akashi’s sure that what the smaller did was just meant to tease him, and got out of hand. _Now more than ever, I will make him mine._ He’s even more daring than Seijuurou initially thought. _Not many, especially omegas, would show themselves off like that in public._ He must have trusted that Akashi would protect him if somebody tried to take advantage of him. The alpha’s glad that Pom knows he would protect him at all cost, but what he did was still too much.

_Then again, I know leaving hickies on the brunette is too much, but still do it._

“Here-” Hanamiya came in and helped him sit up. “-aren’t I the greatest? Constantly helping your lame ass up.”

Akashi smirked slightly.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, as the cat threw a box of cereal on his lap, along with a water bottle. Makoto flopped down, sitting next to him.

“Can’t believe lil Pom actually set you in a rut.” The other shook his head smirking. “I can see his appeal now though. Didn’t think he’d do that.”

Akashi listened and tried to open his water bottle, with difficulty. Makoto snatched it out of his hands, to help.

“Big baby.” The omega said but helped him. “Also didn’t know you and Haizaki have beef?”

“Kicked him off the team.” Akashi replied after drinking a bit. Hanamiya looked at him then started laughing. “‘Nd he sleeps with Pom.” The heir glared, adding.  _I will need to stop that. Take his place..._

“Why did you kick him off the team?” Makoto laughed.

“Too violent. Kise’s better.”

Hanamiya found it hilarious.

“Man, I’d hate you too.” He smirked and continued. “I talked to him for a bit after. He said he’s known Pom for a long time and that behind his sweet exterior he’ll bite. Thought it was interesting.”

“Gave your mate stitches, said…” Akashi slightly smiled. He remembered how out of place Pom said that with a smile gracing his angelic face. It was appealing to see the usually sweet brunette smiling over  _hurting_ someone. Hanamiya blinked then grinned.

“That was him?” Makoto laughed.

“Yes, he hates Imayoshi.” Akashi muttered. “Said, he and Haizaki dated but nothin’ came outta it.” Seijuurou added since they're talking about it.

They went back and forth sharing information for a bit. It didn’t take too long for Akashi to pass out again. He feels a bit better having something in him, and being able to freely keep his wings out. Makoto zonked out next to him as well, enjoying the heated feathers.

* * *

 

Kuroko was having a party. Akashi went to it and was able to say hello to Murasakibara finally. The giant said he doesn’t look like a strawberry anymore, which was slightly amusing. Himuro said something about looking closer to a pepper now, which upset Atsushi. It was funny.

It was a pretty big party. A few people from other teams were there, along with Seirin. The heir was comfortable. He took scent covers and dressed how he has been recently. It was interesting how many people looked past him, not realizing who he is, even if everyone here is safe and would not tell authorities.

He found out Midorima made up with his parents and they even know about Takao now. Akashi was happy to hear this. Shintarou’s parents are good people but they can be a bit stuck up at times.

For the first time in a long time, Akashi was able to see all the miracles in a comfortable environment. He happily said hello to a few people, including making right a few relationships he knows he screwed up in the past. Overall, it was a good friendly party. Akashi felt at peace. He has an inkling that was part of Kuroko’s reasoning behind this get together.

The party ended only a few days before heat week started. Akashi and Makoto planned to spend it together, as to piss Imayoshi off to no end. Seijuurou would _love_ to spend it with Pom, but he's pretty sure the brunette wouldn't be up for that. So he grit his teeth, making himself not think that the pomchi is with  _somebody else._ He couldn't exactly get that thought out of his head, so he focused on staying with Makoto as an advantage to annoy Imayoshi. Truthfully, Akashi doesn't quite understand Hanamiya's and Imayoshi's relationship. The cat seems to be mad at his mate a lot, but still holds  _some sort of_ affection, considering they're still together. The lion doesn't get it but he knows he can use his own relationship with Hanamiya to his advantage and that's what matters. 

So Akashi ignored lagging feelings and spent the week with Hanamiya despite still being exhausted from his rut (which ended up stopping him from seeing Pom before now.) Him not being able to see the brunette before the week may be a good thing though. If Haizaki showed up, Seijuurou doesn't think he would be able to stop himself from a serious fight, interference or not.

It was the middle of the week when something inconceivable happened. It was completely out of the blue. Actually, it is a little hilarious.

“Oh my god.” Akashi gasped, pulling out of his partner.

“Know fuckin’ amazing. Now continue, please.”

Seijuurou paused. He had been imagining his partner as Pom, which is what he normally does. But slowly his mind worked out the brunette’s face. He immediately stopped, upon realizing who Pom is.

A blissed expression morphed into the brunette’s. A splotch of freckles, long but thin eyelashes, tawny irises and big eyes. _Seirin’s point guard._

Pom.

He’s a pom _chi._ Emphasize on the ‘chi’ part. _Why didn’t I realize sooner?_

_He’s part chihuahua, it was obvious. People literally call that boy a chihuahua. My own teammates did. I faced him and thought it._

_I saw him, at Kuroko’s party. I_ _spoke_   _to him... He's been right under my nose this whole time._

“Why’d you stop?” Hanamiya asked. Akashi grinned, looking down at the other.

“I figured out who Pom is.”  _Finally._

Makoto paused, then laughed a bit breathless.

“You just- you realized while fucking me?”

Akashi paused, then snorted.

“Yes.”  _Oh..._

“Oh my god.-” Makoto facepalmed then suddenly flipped them over. “-since you’re not finishin’ the job.” He explained and they spent the rest of the week together. Akashi was finally able to put a face and name to the brunette.

_Furihata Kouki._

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Kouki feels so bad. The more he thinks about what he did to Akashi the worse he feels. He’ll have to apologize and hope the heir isn’t too upset with him.

“God, don’t be such a crybaby.” Haizaki drawled.

After escaping from the club, Furi hid up in his room. Eventually, Shougo came back and as of now is standing in his door frame.

“Don’t be so mean, Shougo.” The brunette pouted out, looking at the wall from where’s he’s curled up on his bed. The alpha groaned and came over to sit next to him. Well, half on top of him, not caring for his comfort. Furi uncurled himself, in annoyance and laid there looking at the other.

“So, why are you so upset?” He asked, feigning disinterest. Kouki knows better though. Haizaki is trying.

“...I went too far. I shouldn’t have pushed him so much…”

Shougo raised an eyebrow, not getting it.

“So what? He deserves to be taken off of his pedestal. Someone needed to show him they’re not going to back down to him.”

“...He already knows that… Shougo, he tried to tell me to stop, but I just-” _Oh god, he did tell me to stop didn’t he?_

“It’s not like he stops when you tell him to.” Haizaki tried to make him feel better without completely showing his hatred for Akashi. _Well, that’s true, but I’m never that serious…_

“Shougo, how come you hate the miracles so much? Honestly.” Furi asked. Haizaki looked at the ceiling.

“They’re brats. They _are_ talented, but they get everything handed to them and are praised for doing nothing. They’re all conceited.”

“No th-”

“Kouki, I went to school with them. I was on Teiko until your precious little lion kicked me off the team.” Haizaki cut him off. Furi widened his gaze a little. _Akashi kicked Shougo off the team? Shougo liked basketball, he always did._

“They-I agree. I mean, Shougo, I did meet them when they were all jerks. But they’re not like that anymore.” Furihata tried to explain. Haizaki looked at him, not believing him.

“I get it. They are different, I know that. But I still don’t like them. And listen, Kouki-” The brunette focused on Haizaki. “-I don’t like Akashi. Not only for my own reasons. He’s way too obsessed with you. I’ve seen him snap, and I’m sure he’ll do it again even if he does seem all ‘nice and cheerful’ now.”

Part of Furihata is heartwarmed that Shougo is trying to protect him but the other part of him wants to throw up because Akashi’s much more complicated than Haizaki knows. Kouki bit his lips together, and sat up to hug his friend. He did so and laid half against him.

“Thanks.”

“You’re not going to push him away though.” Shougo half growled. Kouki sighed.

“Shougo, I appreciate your concern. I really do, but Sei’s deeper than just ‘snapping.’ He’s warned me himself he’s obsessive and he’s had slips of calling people his possessions before. I get that, it’s screwed up. But he’s also told me about his life and all this freaking shit that he’s gone through. Before you say anything, no, I’m not dealing with him because he has a sob story.” Furi cut what Haizaki was probably going to jump in saying. “He _is_ a nice person despite being a bit weird and sometimes crazy. That’s really stupid that he kicked you off the team, but trust me, he’s not that bad. I’ve literally seen him try and stab Kagami before, but he would never do that again.”

Haizaki seemed to just get more mad.

“If you know all that shit then why the fuck do you let him so close?”

“Because he’s more than that.” Furi pouted. “I’ll let you in on a secret. Sei was like that because of torture his father put him through. He ran away and is like a different person now. I’m not stupid, Sei’s not ever going to be ‘stable’ I don’t think. But I do know he is at least as stable as you or I at this point.”

Haizaki gripped his arm, mad.

“ _Kouki._ I’m fucking listening, trust me, I am really trying to understand you. But he leaves _marks_ on you. He doesn’t want to leave your side, not just that, he doesn’t even like other people _looking_ at you. I don’t think you understand he’s just getting worse.”

Furi took that in. He didn’t notice Sei hating people for even looking at him, but he does believe Shougo.

“If you’re not going to stop seeing him, you have to swear you’ll put your foot down if he does something you don’t like.” Haizaki looked at Kouki. The brunette raised his head, from its place on the taller’s chest. Furi nodded an affirmative. “Swear.” The leopard growled.

“I swear.” Kouki said out loud. Haizaki looked at him for lies but nodded after a moment.

“Why is he so obsessed with you anyways, you’re really not much.”

Furi punched Shougo in the ribs. The taller slightly yelped but just growled afterwards and pounced him. The two of them wrestled a bit after that. Haizaki is stronger but Furi is smaller and will use unprecedented moves. They gave each other a few bruises but Kouki’s used to fights with Haizaki, neither of them will seriously hurt the other. Soon enough he was laughing and not nearly as upset as before.

* * *

Furi got ready for Kuroko’s party. He cleaned his face off in the sink and glanced up in his motion to look at the mirror. A bottle of pills caught his attention. _Those were Ryou’s. He must have left them out by accident after taking them..?_

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows picking them up. _Scent covers._ Furi confusedly looked at them. _Why would Ryou..? Oh._ He must be thinking ahead, to wear them in case someone recognizes their scents as their alter egos. _I should probably take them._ More people don’t know about Furi, so it makes sense. He doesn’t think his partner will mind, so he took one. A lot of people have been at their live performances and know his scent outside of mask, it’s just a precaution.

An hour later, and Furi is so incredibly glad he took a scent cover. _I’m glad my paranoia covered for my stupidity._

_Of course Sei is here. He’s practically brothers with Kuroko._

Kouki tried the whole time to stay out of the alpha’s gaze.

Not only is he hiding because he’s not wearing his mask, but because they never made up after the whole him teasing the heir mishap. Shougo made him feel less bad about it but he’s still beating himself up about it a bit, especially since Akashi didn’t come by afterwards to talk. Kouki couldn’t exactly _find_ the heir to talk either.

His luck wasn’t on his side, because _for some reason_ Akashi came up to talk to him at one point. _As Furihata._

The brunette had a mini heart attack when he noticed the heir coming up to him, he thought that Akashi figured him out. _He has a sharp eye, I have to check myself._

“Hello, you are Kuroko’s friend and Seirin’s point guard, correct?” _Oh my god, he’s speaking all eloquently and ‘normal’ right now. Does he not know who I am, or is he testing his guesses?_

“H-h-hi, um, y-yeah. I-I’m g-glad you’re ok-kay A-Akashi…” _Play along. Mouth work, please._ The heir smiled, kindly at him.

“Likewise. Forgive me, but what was your name again?” Akashi smiled. _Oh god, this is weird! It feels like an interrogation, just get through the conversation!_

“F-Furih-hata Kouki.” He stuttered out. _Ahhh, I feel like I just broke one of my rules!_

“Well, Furihata Kouki, I’m glad you’re here. I would like to apologize for scaring you in the past. I understand my past actions were a bit unprecedented, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me and perhaps share the court again sometime.”

Furi gave an automatic smile and nod, still terrified. _Is he still trying to figure me out? Does he not know?_

“Well,” The heir smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to get that out in the open. I should be getting to others, thank you for humoring me. Have a lovely evening.”

“Y-you t-too.” Furi watched as the heir gave a last smile and turned to talk to somebody else.  _Holy shit!_

Once Akashi was thoroughly distracted by someone else, the brunette let out a breath, putting a hand to his chest. _Thank God, I’m not wearing my scent markers. He no doubt would’ve noticed then._

“Are you okay?” Sakurai asked him. Furi turned to him.

“Lost some years off my life, but yeah.”  _That was way too close. Oh my God..._

Kawahara swung an arm around his shoulder then. With that, everything calmed down and went back to normal.

The rest of the evening went fine, but Furi was constantly on edge, trying to not gain anymore attention from Akashi. It worked, and the heir didn’t talk to him again the whole night. He got to spend some quality time with his teammates too, which he hasn’t been able to do for awhile.

When he got home, only then did he really breath. _That was close._ Furi hadn’t realized how terrified he is of Akashi figuring him out until now, where the danger and percentage of the probability was at its highest. _That was much scarier than it should’ve been._

He’s glad it’s over. Now all the stress he needs to deal with is making up with the alpha whenever he comes by. He’s not nearly as scared about the whole apology thing now that he had to deal with nearly being figured out. _Thank all the heavens Ryou left out his scent covers._

* * *

He spent heat week with Shougo. Except, well, there was a problem. Leading up to the days of the week, Furi was a bit confused then maybe a tiny bit worried.

He hasn’t been getting any symptoms for his heat, which is particularly odd since if anything he gets his heats early. He sort of steamed over this fact, even when Shougo came over the day before the week officially began. Haizaki seemed to notice but also seemed to think Furi had it under control, or maybe he thought the brunette took too many of the postponement pills. They didn’t talk about it, and Kouki still planned on spending the week with Shougo so he didn’t see much of an issue.

So he spent it with his partner.

The whole time he didn’t go into heat, which was a bit worrisome, but he decided to wait until the week is over and maybe some more days before looking into it. Haizaki even through a heat addled mind asked if he was okay, which was heartwarming.

Sometimes Furi wonders exactly why they broke up but then remembers all their other times together, and how they really don’t mix well, romantically that is. Not that they fought constantly but they were together just to be _together._ Haizaki’s part of his pack and that’s all he could want, nothing more.

Kouki tried to hide the fact that he didn’t go into heat from his mom. He’s not dumb, he won’t skimp over the fact, but he doesn’t want his mom worrying over something that could fix itself in a few days. However, halfway through the week he went downstairs to get some drinks and food. Despite being covered in Shougo’s scent, his mom seemed to zero in on the fact he’s not in heat. She didn’t say anything seeing as he ran back upstairs to his partner, quickly. But Furi’s positive she noticed.

The week ended and still nothing.

“What’s y’ur plan?” Shougo asked him afterwards, a bit drowsy.

_It could still happen._

“I’ll wait longer, see what happens.” Furi yawned. The taller hugged his waist, laying down.

“Don’t be stupid, Kouki.”

He nodded and wrapped his arm around Haizaki’s shoulder. The brunette then watched the other's grey and black ears slightly twitch.

“Shougo, what do you think of kneading?” _Is Sei just odd or do other cats really do it, and Shougo’s holding back?_

Haizaki furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him oddly.

“Where the fuck did that come from?”

“U-um, well…” _I can’t very well tell him I was just thinking about Sei when I saw his ears._ “I just, I’ve heard that some cats do that sorta thing…”

Haizaki looked at him and Furi’s pretty sure he figured the brunette’s thoughts out, but then he just rolled his eyes and slumped down.

“I don’t do that.” _He definitely doesn’t groom then._ “Besides most cats only do that to people they really like, and I don’t like you.”

Kouki slightly scoffed, but was amused. _They do that to people they really like. I had an inkling that was true, but how much is ‘really like’?_

“Is it true some will even like, groom others?” _Maybe he’ll tell me something about what that means._

Shougo sat up and looked at him.

“Did you just look up a bunch of facts on cats now, or something? Why didn’t you do this earlier.” The taller asked. Furi blinked, not answering. Haizaki groaned but laid back down. “I’ve never done that, and don’t plan to. I think some people do, but it sounds disgusting and only married couples do that.”

_… Only married couples..? But that’s wrong._

Kouki will have to do his own research, probably on the specifics of lions.

“People do it to their kids too.” Shougo added.

_So just family then? Does kingdom equal family, in lion terms?_

“Why? Do you roll around in the dirt and dig holes?” Haizaki slanted a smirk, sounding condescending. Furi blinked.

“No, not really. I like laying in grass though.” _Maybe it’s fun to roll around but I will not admit that._

Haizaki snorted. Furi figured that was his sign to stop asking questions.

Sei’s told him about them being friends when they were young, the alpha must see him as some sort of family member because of this. It makes sense, but since Furi doesn’t remember, it is a bit odd to him. He knows he’s part of the kingdom but he’s also pretty sure Akashi doesn’t run around to everyone in the kingdom and knead and groom them on the daily. _Possibly Hanamiya, maybe...Kuroko?_ Kouki’s not sure how well that would go down with Kagami in the picture though. _Maybe his teammates?_ Akashi sounds like he likes them. Thinking of other people, Furihata feels a bit better the heir’s just doing ‘a lion thing’ even if he is a tiny smidge jealous. He won’t admit that though, he knows he’s not that special.

He spent the rest of the day with Shougo, lazily lying around.

 

The next day Haizaki left to get some air from being so cooped up for so long. Furi didn’t think much of it. They usually spend a lot of time together then completely disregard each other for awhile. About an hour after Shougo left, Furi curled up in a ball, suffering a bad stomach ache.

Fortunately, the leopard left his jacket. Kouki hugged it for comfort. It helped a little bit.

In time the pain only worsened though, Kouki’s head fogged up and he couldn’t think at all. He heard his door open and felt a hand on his shoulder, asking something. He smelt Kouta, but couldn’t understand what he was saying.

_God, it hurts._

His middle pulsed and head heated up, but this doesn’t feel anything like a heat. It’s just painful.  _I should've said something sooner, shit._

_I need to tell him._

“N-n-o hhea-” He doesn’t know how to articulate what he’s thinking so he’s gonna try and just rely on Haizaki. “Sh-Shoug-” The hand on him moved and in blurry vision Furi glanced over to see Kouta on his phone assumably calling the other.

After a moment Koutarou leaned down trying to talk to him. When he couldn't hear past his own pain is when he really came to terms this is a problem. Furi tried to read his brother's lips through his blurry vision.

Ho-p-t-l?

_‘Hospital?’_

Kouki went to shake his head 'no' on instinct, with some tears in his eyes but just as he was about to, a pain so sharp hit his stomach, he thought he might throw up the organ.

Shaking, he barely nodded a ‘yes.’

Immediately, Kouta picked him up, wrapping him in a blanket and Furi closed his eyes, not able to pay attention anymore.

He passed out from pain, feeling himself morphing to a more animal state. Then completely blanked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhha, it's been too peaceful lately Ψ(｀◇´)Ψ (sorry)
> 
> A lot of people were saying how Akashi's not gonna let 'Pom' go through another heatweek with Haizaki, haha sorry to dissappoint - while reading those comments I was like 'ahhh welp.' // I needed this to happen though ;)
> 
> It's sort of steamed over in this but I thought the whole alphas going in rut thing was fun - like I know that's a reoccurring thing in a/b/o fics, but I wanted it to be a negative thing in this. Alphas are usually 'invisible' to a degree so I wanted to make a big handicap and advantage for omegas (sorry betas omghh) I know this has been done before but I don't see it often (or as a big deal,) and I like it sooo yee ^^
> 
> Also when writing this I had all these ideas for like a grand reveal for when Akashi figures out who Furi is, but then I was like 'let's make this anti-climatic as all hell' since the rest of the fic has a lot of drama, and I thought this was funny / so here's the anti-climatic reveal that'll probably come as a lil shock (or maybe y'all are mad omgh - I laughed though)  
> I purposefully didn't write much for Akashi's pov at Kuroko's party since he didn't see Furi as a big deal there (in contrast to Kouki's panic during it) / however, seeing Furi in person at a recent event made Sei realize haha
> 
> I hope you guys aren't mad omgh, but here you guys gooo  
> We're in a bit of an odd situation now (=｀ェ´=)/


	50. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few memories in this one ^^
> 
> ALSO. CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME FANART OF PHOENIX AKASHI  
> https://twitter.com/niel_kyoki/status/1021159236146008070  
> It's by Nathaniel Kyoki, and I lovvvee (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

_Where?_

_Where are they? Where is everyone? Where’s *anyone*?_

 

When heat week ended, after gaining some rest, Akashi happily headed to ‘Pom’s’ house. He was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to prove that he figured out who the adorable brunette he’s been in love with is. However, upon reaching the house he immediately noticed nobody is home. And there is _always_ somebody home, even if it’s just Pom’s mother.

The only one who greeted him was Amaterasu, who ran up to him at his arrival, whining and pawing his ankle. _This is familiar, and I do not like it._

Akashi wishes he could speak dog, which he’s never wished before. Being able to speak with the doberman would and would have been beneficial in many situations though.

“Are you like Nigou? Will you be able to understand my questions?” He asked her, kneeling on the ground in front of her. She cocked her head, confused. Akashi sighed, she may know key words though, so he tested it. “Mom?” _Was it Pom’s mother?_ The doberman didn’t react, _either she doesn’t understand or it wasn’t the oldest._

Seijuurou took a breath. He doesn’t know if what he’s doing is stupid.

“Pom?” He asked, she didn’t react. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. “Kouki?” _Maybe tha-_

The dog perked her ears immediately a spun in a circle, stamping her paws. _She might just be excited to hear his name though._

“Sick? Hospital? Doctor?” Akashi asked key words, she may know. This just excited her more, she stamped and barked. The heir fidgeted.

He stood up, and located the house phone. He called Kuroko, _he might know what happened._

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Kuroko, do you know what happened?” Akashi immediately asked. There was a pause.

“ _Akashi-kun? No, is there a problem?_ ”

“Kouki’s house is empty.” There was another pause.

“ _‘Kouki’ you figured it out. I’ll ask about that later though. Nobody’s there? I’ll head over right now with Kagami-kun._ ”

“Amaterasu is acting strange too.”

“ _Okay, we’ll be right over._ ” The phantom hung up, so Akashi followed.

The heir looked around, not seeing much out of place. He then went upstairs to the brunette’s room. It smells like Haizaki, which made Seijuurou’s tongue curl a bit, but he dealt with it, looking to see if there are any clue. Amaterasu followed his lead, looking around.

It doesn’t look or smell like the room was cleaned after heatweek, but he can tell it was definitely _used._ Again, Akashi's tongue curled and a growl got stuck in his throat.  _Ignore it, I need to know what happened._ Since the room is  _used_ the issue had to have been after or during the week.

The doberman nudged his leg, so he looked down seeing she is holding a sweater. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, taking it. She immediately ran off in a different direction after handing it over. Seijuurou ignored her and sniffed the sweater just barely remembering the scent as Kouki’s brother. _Kouta, I believe._ Amaterasu then came up again holding a phone in her mouth. _Call him._

“I understand. Thank you, Amaterasu.”

She barked and wagged her tail a little. The phone she gave him appears to be Kouki’s. He went in the contacts and found the number that is labelled as Kouta. Dialing it, he left the room and went down stairs, not wanting to smell it any longer than necessary.

“ _Who is this?_ ” Immediately, a voice that sounded like it belongs to the older answered. _His phone should not be bugged._

“Akashi, or Red.” _I should still not say my first name out of precaution._

“... _Who..? Oh, wait, the lion, right?_ ”

He and Kouta strangely never properly met. The only time they would’ve really been able to was when Haizaki happened to be there, and the older held Akashi back from attacking him, but the brother ran off to calm the leopard down after that. All the other times they didn’t run into each other; Kouta was too busy with Alex as Akashi was too busy with Kouki.

“Yes, this is Kouta, correct? Amaterasu told me to call you. I imagine there was an emergency, is Kouki alright?” Akashi got down to business. There was a chuckle on the other side of the line.

“ _She ‘told’ you._ ” The older laughed. “ _Uhh, he’s alright. Well, he’ll be fine._ ”

“Where are you?” Akashi asked just as Kuroko and Kagami came in the door. They noticed he’s on the phone and stayed quiet.

“ _Hospital. Uhm-one sec-_ ” While Kouta talked to somebody else on the line, Akashi glanced over at Kuroko and Kagami and mouthed ‘hospital’ at them. They nodded, looking a bit upset. “- _you can come if you want. Actually, I’ll swing by and pick you up. I need to get a few things anyways._ ”

“Kuroko and Kagami are here too, is that alright?”

“ _Yeah, those two are fine. Alri-_ ”

“Ah, wait. What hospital are you at exactly?” _It can’t be one sponsored by Masaomi._

“ _Treewing._ ”

 _That one is farther away, they must’ve needed some speciality wing. Either way it works in my favor._ Akashi doesn’t remember Masaomi having ties to that hospital, so it should be fine.

“Alright, I apologize for my rudeness. We’ll see you soon then.”

“ _You’re fine, yah, see yah._ ”

After the call, Akashi looked at the two who are gazing at him, curiously.

“That was Kouta. He’s going to come pick us up to see Kouki in the hospital. He said that he’ll be fine, but nothing more.”

The two nodded and they sat on the couch. Amaterasu laid on his lap as he pet her. _Hospital... Kouta didn't seem too panicked though._ Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows. His inner alpha is gnawing at him to be next to the brunette right now. 

“How did you find out?” Kuroko looked at him and asked. _Well…_

“I simply realized. It just hit me, suddenly.” Akashi said focusing on the dog on his lap.  _I can't very well explain why I realized who Kouki is..._

“Took you awhile.” Kuroko slightly smirked. Akashi narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, I understand now. It was obvious. Admittedly, it blew over my head.” The heir answered annoyed. _That was stupid of me; probably my worst performance yet. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner who Pom is._ Kuroko seems pleased.

“I thought you said he doesn’t like dogs, Kuroko?” Kagami cut in, watching him. Akashi looked up at that.

“I don’t like untrained dogs. Amaterasu is a fine animal.” _Besides, she is Kouki’s dog._ As if to thank him, the doberman sat up and licked his face. The heir slightly cringed, looking at her. If she were human, he could guess she would be laughing.

“She really likes you, Akashi-kun. Normally when dogs see me they immediately greet me, since I get along with them well, but she always stays by your side, even with other people around. Besides Po- Furihata-kun.” Kuroko smiled.

“You had your phones debugged, correct?” _They have been saying my name with their phones around._

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout that.” Kagami sighed out.

“Amaterasu is odd. She likes Bokushi.” Akashi continued.

“Well, dogs are good judges of character.” Kuroko smirked. He heard Kagami slightly scoff at that.

They sat for a bit longer, exchanging little conversation. Hints of worry nagging at their minds. Eventually, he heard a car pull up then the door opened revealing Kouki’s brother.

“Yo, whuddup, gonna grab a few things, then we can go.” The older said with a wave of hand and ran upstairs. _He doesn’t seem particularly worried. Kouki must be fine...but he is in the hospital? They might be used to this sort of thing by now._

Kouta ran back downstairs, grabbed a book off a counter and put it in a bag, motioning for them to leave. They followed him out, Akashi ordered Amaterasu to watch the house before they left. She barked in agreement and they piled out. He feels slightly bad she cannot come with, but she is needed here and isn’t allowed at a hospital. They got in the car, Akashi sat passenger seat so Kuroko and Kagami can sit next to each other. 

“Gist of the story is he skipped heat and was in a lot of pain. Doctors are trying to figure out exactly what went wrong but all of his body’s like out of whack. He was sleeping fine when I left though.” Kouta explained while pulling out and driving away.

Akashi cringed. _Hormone imbalance is painful._ He can remember that pain, he passed out from it, it was so bad. Akashi hopes it is not the same pain Kouki is feeling.

“He’ll be fine.” Kouta added, glancing at everyone slightly.

“You say that with such certainty.” Akashi replied a bit perturbed.  _From what it sounds like, they don’t know the root of the problem yet._ The oldest laughed lightly in response.

“Kouki’s been through so much worse, this is nothing to him.”  _..._

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. _That is bad._

“Akashi-kun, I know you don’t like hearing that, but it’s true. I am sure Furihata-kun will be fine.” Kuroko noticed his agitation.

“It does not matter if that is true. It sounds as if you are making excuses to mask your worry.” He answered slightly bothered.  _How can they act this way? Kouki is in pain and they don't know the root of the problem. This is a problem. I will not allow anything bad to happen. It can't._

“Realist, huh?” Kouta smirked. “That’s true, but no good comes from panicking.” Akashi can’t reply, because the older is correct. “Anyways, Shougo’s there. He can be a shit but don’t let him edge you on.” The pomchi continued. The heir narrowed his gaze a bit. He's sort of sick of Haizaki's scent,  _I need to quell my aggression back in order to keep Kouki safe._

“Alright.” He agreed. The other side glanced him, then smirked.

“You’re mad because Shou’s always smothering my lil’ bro when you’re around, right?” _Mainly._ “Don’t worry. He’s really only like that when you’re there. And I would not give the big bro stamp of approval if those two ever did get back together.”

Akashi slightly smirked at that.  _He says this about Haizaki who has been friends with Kouki for awhile, but he doesn't say anything about me._

“You seem to approve of me?” He asked. Kouta also suggested him when they first met during the heir’s fight with Haizaki.

“Because I remember you.” The pomchi smirked. “Guarantee you don’t remember me though.”

Akashi paused and looked at the other. _No, I don’t._ Bokushi?

 

_No._

 

The heir furrowed his eyebrows.

“What does he mean, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, catching on he and Kagami are missing something.

“Kouki and I were friends as children.”  _I didn't know I knew Kouta too though..._ In hindsight that makes sense, he is Kouki's brother after all, they probably both went to the playground together. Akashi looked further at the older, who seems amused.  _..._ _I can't place him..._

There was a small pause.

“You two?” Kagami asked a bit flabbergasted, catching onto what Seijuurou said. Akashi smiled.

“I have more reasons than you know as to why I like him so much.” The heir replied. “You’re correct Kouta. However, I have memory loss, so that may also be a culprit.”  _How annoying._

“You and Kouki really are similar.” The older blinked at the news. “But yeah, I came with a few times to the playground. I remember the first time, I was so excited then you came up and stole my sweet lil brother away. I was so pissed.”

Akashi took that in. He really doesn’t remember another boy being with Kouki.

Kouta took in his reaction, that proved the lion doesn't remember. The other then laughed.

“Kouki warned me you didn’t like other people back then. I thought that was so stupid but then you proved it right and completely ignored me, running off. I planned a whole set of attacks on you because as a kid I was a bit wild and crazy.” The older laughed again. “Somehow you always avoided them, which made me more mad because I thought you were aware you were ignoring me.”

“Oh, I apologize for that. I was a bit one track minded during those get togethers.” Akashi replied. He truly hadn’t known all of this had been going on. Kouta snickered.

“Yeah, I found out you weren’t trying to ignore me. Well, actually my mom and yours found out about it. My mom got mad I had been trying to attack you, but it was the funniest thing, your mom thought it was hilarious. She told me to keep at it, which my mom then got mad at _her_ for. As a kid, I didn’t know what to do.” _Oh. Mother you were a sprite._ “Eventually your mom said you weren’t doing it on purpose though. She said you just liked Kouki, and he was your only friend.”

“What about Midorima-kun?” Kuroko cut in.

“I suppose I was not friends with him then.” Akashi joked.

“No.” Kouta waved a hand, laughing. _He is smiley like his brother._ “She sorta worded it weirdly. She said you had another ‘buddy’ but Kouki was the one you constantly wanted to see.” _That sounds right._ “Anyways, your mom called you over since you didn’t even know I existed. Once she introduced us, you lit up. Immediately, without any other conversation you asked to marry my brother.”

Akashi blinked. Bokushi?

 

_Yes, that was me. I remember now._

 

_~~~_

_"You are Kouki's brother?" Seijuurou blinked big eyes, shocked over the news. A taller brunette with dirt on his face, and a bit of an annoyed expression nodded an affirmative._

_This is my chance, Akashi thought to himself._

_"I will be needing your blessing to marry Kouki then."_

_The other glared in response after blinking, shocked._

_"Prove you're serious." The older crossed his arms. Seijuurou knows exactly how._

_~~~_

 

“Did my eye flicker?” Akashi asked with a small smile, getting the memory back as the brunette speaks. Kouta scrunched his eyebrows.

“I would say that’s random. But yeah, I thought it was a trick with the light.”  _Compared to his family, he seems to have good memory._ The other three in the car nodded, understandingly as Kouta sat there, confused.

“I’ll explain later. Go on.” Akashi smirked.

“Well, at the time, I was so mad. But I saw Kouki sitting in the sandbox, waiting for you, and I sorta realized Kouki actually liked you too.” The heir smiled, pleased.  _This is good news._ “Kouki didn’t have friends either. So it was kinda a big deal. I told you to prove you were serious, you stood there for a moment then ran off. Which I didn’t get ‘cause I thought in no way would you know how to react.” The memory Kouta is about to explain, came back to Akashi. He smirked.

“I remember this.” The heir smiled.

 

~~~

_On a mission and adamant to prove his point, Seijuurou ran to a bed of flowers that Kouki himself introduced him to at the playground when they first started seeing each other. He remembers his lessons with his mother on how to create accessories with flowers._

_"This will prove my point."_

_~~~_

 

“Yeah, of course, _now_ you remember me.” Kouta snarked, but it was in good humour. “For the other two-” the oldest glanced in the mirror at the two in the back. “-he ran off to this grass section that had flowers in it, those teeny weed ones. Within no time at all, he somehow created a whole crown with them and ring.”

“My mother taught me how.” Akashi added. He and his mother spent a lot of time in the garden, when she was sick specifically, Akashi would sit with her and she showed him how to make different things using plants.

 

_~~~_

_Seijuurou got down on his knees and held Kouki's hand in one of his own, holding accessories in his other._

_"Kouki, will you spend the rest of our lives together?"_

_"Yeah!" The brunette immediately agreed with a big smile, so Akashi grinned putting the crown and ring on the smaller._

_'My partner for the kingdom.' Seijuurou smiled._

_~~~_

 

“He ran back, taking Kouki with him and proposes in front of me, using this tiny flower ring. To be honest, I don’t think Kouki completely understood what you meant. You asked to spend the rest of your days together and he immediately agreed since like I said before, you were his only friend and he really did like you.”  _Kouta really remembers my exact wording and everything. I must've left an impression on him._

“No, I think he understood.” Akashi cut in, remembering something.  _Kouki didn't think twice about agreeing, he answered almost before I finished my sentence as if he was expecting it._  “Kouki is a romantic. He told me how much he liked fairytales and happy endings in life. He said he wanted a birthmate on multiple occasions.”  _He is adorable._

Kouta hummed.

“Ah, maybe, I don’t know. But you gave him the ring and I remember him cherishing that ring everyday until it wilted. You put the crown on his head too and then went up to the top of the playhouse shouting about him being the new co-ruler to the kingdom. Everyone thought you were really weird by the way.”

Akashi almost laughed.

“Yes, the other children were not fond of me.”

“You got in trouble for constantly going up there too. I remember _that_ was why I gained a sort of respect for you though. Because you always did it even knowing _both_ of our moms would yell at you. I wasn’t as mad afterwards, mainly because you said by marriage I was also royalty now. I remember your mom saying since I was older that actually put me in charge.” Kouta laughed. _That annoyed me. Mother knew how to get under my skin when she wanted._ “You were so distraught, saying you had to be the king and there could only be one. So you challenged me to a duel for title of king. As a kid who always played with toy swords I was ready to battle.” The older moved his arm out to thump him in the chest. Akashi smirked at the other. “We fought, you beat me without a problem, which rejuvenated my anger. You stated, you would use the power to protect Kouki, then we were going to get yelled at so Kouki came over and told us to hide.”

“He was very good at hiding.” Akashi remembers hiding from their parents when they knew they were going to get in trouble. Kouki always found somewhere sneaky.

“Yeah…” Kouta sighed. _He must’ve had to use that skill in a more serious situation before…_

“You sounded like a surprisingly normal-ish kid?” Kagami spoke up, since they ended the story.

“Thank you. I pride myself on being ‘normal-ish.’” Akashi said, sarcasm in his voice. Kouta laughed.

“No, Kagami, he was weird, trust me. He didn't understand yelling or getting dirty, he didn’t know how to use playground equipment correctly. I swear you always figured out the weirdest ways to use things.”  _It impressed Kouki though._

Akashi chuckled. He looked at things different than other kids, and saw different uses out of them.

“Not to mention, the way you talked was and is a bit too precise. As a five year old, it was even odder. Plus...you always seemed a bit ‘extra’ you would say something’s going to happen then it would. It creeped people out. I thought you were some evil sorcerer for awhile.”

“That sounds like Akashi-kun.” Kuroko slightly laughed.

"I'm good at deducing." Seijuurou explained. Kouta thumped his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment, thinking about something.

“I always wanted to ask this." The brunette started, sounding a bit more serious. Akashi gave him his whole attention. "One day you came up to me. Which was weird because you didn’t hang out with me normally. You immediately apologized saying one day you might stop coming, and that you would find us again if that occurs.”

Akashi paused.

 

_~~~_

_"_ Seijuurou, _can you come here for a moment. I have something important to say."_

_Akashi blinked up from picking dandelions, and went up to his mother who is only a few yards away. He gave her the tiny weeds, and she smiled. After giving her them he crawled into her lap, facing the same way as her. She began to put the dandelions in his hair. He paid attention to her soft and weak voice that has been getting weaker for awhile now._

_"I won't be able to put these flowers in your mane for long." She said with a smile, but Seijuurou knew what she meant._

_"I know." Akashi replied, then turned in her lap to properly face her. He grabbed some of the weeds he picked and put them in her hair that is braided to the side. "So I have to put them in yours while I can too." The younger stated as a fact. She smiled and pinched his cheek in response._

_"That's right. Thank you, Seijuurou. You'll always be my kit, okay?" There is something sad in her voice. The smaller feels he needs to fix it, so he smiled._

_"Yes, and you will always be my mom." He rarely says 'mom' opting for usually saying 'mother.' He's been told to say that because it is the proper way to speak, and he enjoys sounding eloquent. Despite the older always seeming happy no matter what word he says, he felt he needed to shorten her title this time. It ended up being a good decision because his mom smiled softly._

_"Yup. That will never change." She continued to smile and kissed him on the forehead as the younger smiled. She then lifted him slightly to hug him. Seijuurou smiled in the hug but looked over her shoulder to their mansion. He saw his papa for a second in the window looking a bit sad, then walking out of sight. His thought was distracted by his mother kissing his cheek, then smothering him in a deep hug that he tried to escape while laughing._

_~~~_

 

 _That was a longer memory._ Akashi took a breath in, realizing he stopped breathing while that played in his head. Kouta continued speaking, Seijuurou focused in.

“I didn’t know what you meant but nodded, and you went off to play with Kouki."  _Right. I told Kouta I wouldn't be able to come around for awhile after that._  "But that ended up being the last time we saw you, until now that is. I felt so bad, mainly for Kouki. Then he lost his memories though and I didn’t know what to do, so once in awhile I would check the park with my dad to see if you were there… I wanted to ask about that.” Kouta summed up.

Akashi looked out the window. _That was when mother’s health deteriorated..._

“My mother was sick, she had been for awhile. She basically told me she was going to die.” Akashi cleared his throat, ignoring the emotions that bubbled up at that. “And she did." Seijuurou didn't cry about it while his mother was alive, he focused on trying to help her smile to the end. Fortunately, he didn't need to help much with that because his mother was cheerful. "I knew that my...f-father, wouldn’t let me go to a playground, no less see a friend. That’s why I said that. I didn’t know until recently that Kouki lost his memories.” Akashi paused then added, “Thank you for checking for me, I didn’t know you did that.”  _he's done more than I thought. He never forgot about me..._

Kouta gripped his shoulder.

“You really need to explain yourself more often. People will think you’re an evil sorcerer.”

Seijuurou breathed out a laugh.

“Akashi-kun. How did _you_ lose your memories?” Kuroko asked, catching on to that fact.

“Masaomi made me forget.” He breathed out. Akashi had been forced to focus on studying to an unreasonable degree, growing up. He was barely allowed personal thoughts because of the hectic-ness. It was like a form of brainwash.  “Bokushi hid the memories away until recently, but even he is having difficulty remembering.”  _Memories keep cutting in randomly still._

There was a pause.

“Akashi Masaomi is your father?” Kouta asked with scrunched brows. _Right, he is out of the loop._

“Yes, he...he is not the best parent.” Akashi fidgeted.

“My dad’s got you covered, Akashi.” Kagami stated. “Plus my mom’s in love with you. She won’t stop going on about her ‘sweet nephew.’”

Kuroko laughed.

“Kagami-kun is right. His mother loves you Akashi-kun. I am positive with an angry mother lion around, Masaomi will not get away with anymore.”

Akashi breathed out a smile. _Angry mother lions are not to be messed with._

“If you need legal help ask Kouki when he gets better.” Kouta spoke up.  _Kouta_ _catches on to situations fast. But..._ The heir furrowed his eyebrows at that. _What about Kouki?_ “He was always constantly learning from my dad. Oh, my dad was in law and stuff, really good at it. Kouki lost those memories but after dad passed away he started looking back into law, because of money issues. He picked it up really fast, since he got all the smarts.”

“He has smarts and looks.” Akashi smirked. _Of course._ Kouta slightly laughed.

“Listen I think my brother’s adorable, but when people looked at us they always said he had the smarts while I got the looks. It was a consensus.”

Seijuurou hummed. Kouta is attractive but the younger is still Akashi’s favorite.

“I do know the law. Masaomi is slippery and my weakness, to be honest.” The alpha explained. He hates admitting to a weakness, but he knows Masaomi is his, and it seems fairly obvious.  _Besides, I feel I cannot hide things from Kouta for some reason._

“Koutarou-kun, you are talking with possibly the smartest person I know. Akashi-kun is very capable, but we are leaving Masaomi to Kagami-kun’s parents for a reason.” Kuroko cut in.  _Oh, Koutarou is his whole name? Why didn't I remember that?_ Seijuurou blinked.  _I really only ever did think about Kouki._

The brunette looked in the mirror back at Kuroko for a moment, then smirked.

“Are you underestimating my lil bro? Trust me, he’s not one to underestimate. He went to work with my dad on multiple occasions, had to deal with rich brats that skimp the law. He doesn’t remember but I’m positive he can do it again.” The oldest said confidently. “All I’m saying is he knows how people ‘feel’ and is good at manipulating that in his favor, even unconsciously. He could be an important asset-” Kouta glanced at Akashi. “-as you would say.” _I must of said that a lot as a child in front of him._

Akashi thought about what Koutarou said. _Kouki has always been underestimated, that is why Rakuzan lost our match against Seirin… He was able to ‘guess’ I’m a phoenix, despite the very fact that to the public, phoenix’ are extinct._

_...Out of everyone, Koutarou must know his brother best. He has Kouki’s missing memories._

“Anyways, we’re here!” The pomchi parked, changing subject.

 

* * *

 

Akashi stared, unblinking from the door frame. When Koutarou said his brother is sleeping soundly, he hadn’t thought this is what he meant.

He didn’t _lie,_ but… the small frame of a pomchi attached to an iv is being held in said puppy’s mother’s arms.

Haizaki threw some annoyed comment at him, but it blew over his head. Something close to bile felt like it’s rising in his throat.

_Why is he in animal form?_

_He is so small._

_He’s attached to wires._

_He is unconscious._

_Kouki...are you really okay?_

The heir can remember seeing Kouki like this before...he was bullied a lot growing up. _Is still bullied._

 

_~~~_

_"Kouki, where are y-" Seijuurou cut his own voice off seeing two older kids running away from a figure on the ground. Fear constricted his throat as he ran towards a red puppy on the ground._

_~~~_

 

Akashi remembers going to meet up with him one day, and seeing him kicked to the ground. Seijuurou noticed long before anyone else did and ran away from his mom to go to Kouki, but he was already in a small puppy form, bleeding. It had been terrifying. Seeing Kouki in a similar form now, is making his feel all of the emotions again. At the time, Kouki was hospitalized, albeit not for long, but it was still long enough to scare Akashi as a child.  _And now. Agai-_ Tears pricked Akashi's eyes.

_Not again._

_Please._

When he was young, his mother was there to help console him, but now she’s not. Akashi shook, feeling a harsh burn in the back of his throat.

_Nobody can touch Kouki without getting through me, so why?_

Somebody gripped his arm, pulling him out of the room. Akashi snapped out of his funk, to see Kuroko moving him along towards a bathroom.

“You’re going to throw up, I can tell.” He simply said. Seijuurou’s jaw clenched. _Shit._

Akashi covered his mouth and felt his eyes tear up involuntarily. He let Kuroko lead him, as his chest quivered. Images of the brunette as a puppy bleeding on the ground flashed in his mind, then the equivalent to that now. He took deep breaths. His ex teammate shut a bathroom door behind them, as he got down on his knees and threw up as quietly as he could.

_Red._

_Blood._

_Shit. Stop._

He shook, and gasped for breath. He can feel Kuroko’s worried gaze on his back. Akashi hiccuped and tasted puke, coughing. He flushed the toilet though and rinsed his mouth out, shaking a bit, trying to get the images out of his head.

Once he cleaned out his mouth the best he could, he rinsed his face too, seeing as he started crying without meaning to.

“B-bad memory…” He tried to explain, shaking himself out. “Thank you.”

After making himself look a bit better, he turned to face Kuroko who looks exceedingly upset. The phantom moved forwards, hugging him. Akashi loosened his stiff posture and slumped into the other, hugging him back.

Memories always hit him so hard. He knows he doesn’t actually remember that much in the grand scheme of things. He saw Kouki at least twice a week after all. He definitely does not have that many memories of the brunette under his belt, as was proven by Koutarou earlier.

Seijuurou smelt Kuroko, who has a very faint scent. He honestly doesn’t smell the other often. Usually he can tell where Tetsuya’s been based off of Kagami’s scent. His friend smells almost like fresh air, it’s a weird and pleasant scent. Akashi is grateful for Kuroko, for not only bringing Kouki to him, unintentionally, but bringing the miracles back together. Overall, Kuroko fixed his relationships.

“I’m sorry for being bad in the past.” He felt himself say an overdue apology.

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Kuroko slightly chuckled. They pulled apart. “Can you go in the room?”

“Yeah, I want to. I apologize about that…” Akashi replied and they left the room. Kuroko hummed in response, it’s obvious he wants an explanation. “Kouki was hurt as a kid, and he looked similar now in comparison to then...”

Kuroko nodded.

“You will have to tell me stories of you two sometime. I would love to have more blackmail material.” The smaller lightened his mood a bit. Akashi smirked.

“I don’t think there’s any blackmail worthy stories. Kouki was and is perfect.”  _Honestly._

“Just tell me the stories, I’ll pick out the tidbits. You are obviously too blind.” Kuroko replied with a smirk, as they entered the hospital room again.

Akashi took a breath and this time came forwards looking at Kouki. His mother smiled at him, as if everything is fine.

“Juurou-chan, you worry too much.” _Isn’t she the one who worries a lot usually?_ “My baby’s strong, he’ll be fine.” She winked.

Akashi can’t understand how everyone in this family has that mindset. Everyone thought his mother would be fine when she got sick and she wasn’t, even though she was definitely strong.

The heir gave a smile though, and stuck a hand out to move some of Kouki’s fur around his eyes. _Soft._ Even like this he is adorable.

“Did you find out anything new on his condition?” Kuroko asked Kouki’s mother. She sighed. Akashi made sure to stay in the present and listen.

“They think it has to do with the constant stress he was put under for so long. He was getting better, but his body’s still weak. They’re keeping him here until he’s one hundred percent stable, they said the last hospital shouldn’t have even let him out the time they did.” She seemed a bit annoyed. Akashi can’t tell if it’s at the hospital or herself.

He combed through some of the pomchi’s fur by his neck. It’s a mix of a brownish orange and white. _He is a mutt but technically he’s also a designer breed. I would certainly carry him around with me if I could._

Akashi can feel Haizaki’s annoyed gaze at him. _I should fix that, he is obviously close with Kouki for a reason._ Seijuurou took a breath and looked at the angry leopard. _He is trying to bite his tongue, which is more than I expected._

_If I'm going to be here, I need to fix the present and not dwell so much in the past._

“May we speak outside?” Akashi asked. Haizaki looked like he had a hundred responses to that, but instead he just shoved his chair back a bit roughly and got up to leave. “We’ll be right back.” The heir said, following the alpha.  _I can trust Koutarou and Kagami to protect Kouki, I'm sure._

“If either of you come back with bruises, you’re locked out.” Koutarou said. Akashi smirked and shut the door behind them.

Haizaki walked away as if he isn’t with the heir. They went through corridors not speaking, which is probably a good thing considering Shougo can get loud when angry and when prodded enough Akashi will pounce. _I will not do that. I am trying to mend this relationship the best I can._

Only when they made it outside did Shougo turn around to face him looking a bit bothered. Akashi looked at him for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” He simply stated. Haizaki blinked.

“Get down on your knees if you’re apologizing.” He sneered. Akashi looked at him blankly, unamused. Shougo rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what he sees in you.” The taller scoffed. “Fine, what are you apologizing for?”

“I’ve been rude and condescending. I’m sorry about my past actions. They were not personal attacks on you. I was not in my right state of mind.” Seijuurou lowered his pride a bit, admitting he was not always in the right. _Not that Shougo was either._

Him apologizing like this is a big deal though, he never would have, not to Haizaki. However, Kouki sees something in the leopard and enjoys his company; he cannot be all bad. Fortunately, Haizaki does seem to know this is a big deal.

“Fine, I don’t hate you as much as I hate Kise anyways. I’ll leave our past stuff…” Shougo looked at the sky. Akashi smiled, genuinely. _That was surprisingly easy. I suppose Kouki was correct in his judge of character._ “But listen. I may not be romantically involved with him but you better believe I will not hesitate to hurt you if you bother him.”

“I have no intentions of ever hurting or bothering Kouki.”  _That I can promise._

Haizaki paused.

“Did that idiot brother tell you who he is?”

Akashi slightly laughed realizing Haizaki has indeed been holding the fact that he didn't know who Pom is over his head for awhile.

“No, I figured it out.”

“Fine-” Haizaki breathed out. “-I still don’t like you. You do realize you have a problem right?” Akashi cocked his head a bit, questioningly. Shougo breathed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I talked to Kouki, he said you know you get obsessed, but he doesn’t know to what degree. I saw you fucking glaring at people who simply looked at Kouki with interest.” _I was wearing a mask, he could tell?_

Akashi loved their live performance, but he was a bit clingy and jealous when some fans showed extreme interest in his mate. It wasn’t the ones who wanted cutesy pictures though, it was people standing from afar, too nervous or perverted to get closer. Some of them Akashi’s sure weren’t even fans and were just looking at the bubbly brunette. They seemed to undress him with their eyes and it pissed the heir off.

“I don’t see that as an issue. As long as Kouki is not bothered, I think it’s fine.” Seijuurou answered honestly.

“I think you’ve become unhealthy is what I’m saying. You do realize why he teased you right?”

“As revenge?” Akashi clarified.

“And why do you think he felt the need to get revenge?” Haizaki asked. Seijuurou paused. “Do you know how hard that was for him? You do things easily, but just teasing you that one time tore him down. He felt so bad afterwards, he made himself sick. And _I_ had to pick up the pieces.”

“Why did he feel guilty?” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because he thought he went too far.” Haizaki glared. “This is what pisses me off. You don’t get it. Kouki will deal with a lot and immediately feel guilty if he tries to stand up for himself. He _still_ feels bad about doing that to you.”

Seijuurou took that in. He’s starting to see the legitimate reasons Haizaki is not fond of him. He’s glad he decided to talk to the leopard.

“I will reassure him he did nothing wrong… thank you for telling me, Haizaki. I may need your help in understanding Kouki, time to time. I...I will stop teasing him so much. I didn’t know it bothered him that much.” _I knew leaving hickies was going too far, but I still did it out of a selfish gain. I will stop that, and ask Kouki about what really bothers him._

“Good. You can’t just take things you want.”

“I was trying to hold back but I still crossed a line, I suppose…” Akashi hummed. “You may have one free punch.” The lion conceded. Haizaki completely froze at that. Seijuurou almost laughed.

“Really?” The taller asked a bit dumbfounded. It is a look he’s never given the heir. Akashi smirked.

“Yes, I would appreciate no broken bones though.”  _Haizaki is now an important asset to understanding Kouki, thus becoming closer to Kouki. I will need to be on his good side._ Akashi never would've thought he would need Haizaki before now. It is a bit odd, but Akashi does know how to get different personalities to like him.  _Actually, I should have thought of this before. If I befriend Haizaki I may be able to get him to stop sleeping with Kouki._

_Perfect._

Haizaki smirked and balled his fist. Akashi slightly cringed but clenched his teeth, preparing himself. Shougo pulled back, the lion shut his eyes, and tried to calm his reflexes as to not react, unless he falls over. _This is a scary feeling._

Fortunately, the leopard did not play around for too long as he was too antsy to punch his ex teammate. It only took a second for Haizaki to punch him, and Akashi is proud to say he did not in fact fall over. He does taste blood in his mouth though, and a tooth. He blinked open his eyes, holding his cheek. Thankfully, the other alpha did not break anything from what it feels like. Actually, Akashi’s positive Haizaki could have punched much harder, not that it doesn’t hurt. The heir held out his hand and spat a tooth and some blood into it. He felt the spot the tooth had been in and is thankful it is a tooth from the back of his mouth and will not be noticeably gone. He furrowed his eyebrows and held up his hand.

“Want it?”

Haizaki actually laughed. An actual genuine laugh. Despite his face hurting, Akashi found himself start laughing too. He never in a million years would’ve imagined himself in this situation, with anyone, nonetheless, Haizaki. After they finished laughing, Akashi spoke up.

“Truce?”

Haizaki looked at him and actually nodded an agreement.  _Good. I've never taken a punch before to befriend someone._

“Let me see that.” The taller motioned to the tooth so Akashi handed it over. Shougo took it in his hand with furrowed eyebrows. “Why the fuck is it sharp? It’s not an incisor.”

“Half transformed?” Seijuurou guessed.

“Open your mouth.” Haizaki demanded, Akashi went along with it. Shougo looked at him for a moment. “No, your teeth are just sharp. You really are the devil, what the fuck.”

“Interesting.” Seijuurou plainly replied.

“Anyways I’m keeping this, to show I knocked it out of your mouth.” Haizaki smirked taking the tooth as a battle trophy.

“I suppose you’re technically in my kingdom and can use a scent marker.” Akashi shrugged.

“I don’t need a damn scent marker.” The leopard growled out. Seijuurou smirked, amused and they began their trek back to the hospital room.

 

Once they made it back, everyone looked at them.

“What the hell did I say.” Koutarou growled at sight of the bruise on Akashi’s face. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, knowing there is more to it than that. Kagami widened his gaze, shocked somebody got a hit on Akashi.

“ _Shougo._ ” Kouki’s mother growled, mad.

“It is alright. Everything is cleared up.” Akashi tried to mediate. The mother shook her head in disbelief.

“Problem child, go get some ice for what you did.” She demanded of Haizaki, who groaned but did actually leave the room to follow orders.

Akashi came over and smiled at her then Kouki, who is still asleep. Oddly enough, despite being punched he feels a bit better.

The oldest raked a hand through his hair, holding her son with the other. Seijuurou purred for her and she shook her head still in disbelief. Kuroko mirrored her actions from her other side. Kagami still looks confused and Koutarou is already over it. Akashi looked at Kouki’s sleeping puppy face, and purred, calming down the subconscious nervous energy in the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Akashi and Haizaki to be friends so...that happened - also it's about time Akashi talked with Kouta (ノ・∀・)ノ
> 
> I was thinking of combining this chapter with the next one, but decided they're better off separate, so next chapter's also Akashi's pov // also I apologize because I think I mentioned Kouki's condition would be explained in this chapter to a few of you, but that's actually next chapter oops 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂


	51. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this much, and am tired but wanted to post sooo, I hope it's okay to read haha - sorta an important chapter -3-

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Kouki’s been unconsciously for two days now. The doctors said to not worry about it, and that the brunette’s body is focusing on equally itself out and resting. However, that doesn’t stop Akashi’s _shakiness_ about the situation. Kouki’s still in _animal form,_ and there’s been no progress regarding the exact reason as to why the brunette broke down. _Kouki was in pain._ Akashi isn’t sure if he still is and it bothers him.

Faces went in and out of the room. They usually didn’t stay too long since there’s not much to do. Akashi spent the first day with Kouki’s mother but then Kagetora came by and took that job away, so he stayed by the pomchi’s side. Koutarou seemed amused that after all these years he’s still as clingy as ever. He and Kouta got along well, although Akashi’s pretty sure everyone gets along with the older brother. This whole family gets along well with all sorts of people.

Right now it’s the evening of the second day. He’s with Koutarou, Alex, Ryou and Aomine. They weren’t doing much, just some small conversations. Well, they were but Akashi just listened in while petting the soft fur on Kouki’s ears. _Dog ears are soft._ However, suddenly there was a familiar voice at the door.

“Seijuurou..? Is that you?”

Everyone in the room froze at an elegant woman’s voice. Akashi paused his movements. _Midorima’s mother. She must of had to stop by this hospital for some reason around her job._

Replicating Hanamiya’s movements he cocked his head towards her.

“Sorry, wrong person.” He plainly replied lulling his words a bit, changing his speech pattern. _Hopefully my darker appearance from Makoto will help dissuade her._ The older blinked and took a step forwards.

“You look…just like him…” _She doesn’t believe me._

“Yeah?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Get that ‘lot, been a bother lately.” He drawled, sounding a bit annoyed. Akashi knows he is being rude, but he can’t act as he normally would. _Confidently play the part and she’ll have no choice but to leave._ She narrowed her eyes.

“Excuse me miss, this is my buddy Kamiya, he’s not whoever you’re thinkin’ of.” Koutarou spoke up. _Thank you._

“Yeah, so could you please leave, we’re sorta in the middle of somethin’.” Akashi rolled his eyes, glancing back at Kouki.

Midorima’s mother paused, but turned around to leave.

“I’m sorry about that. Have a nice day.” She said and left, shutting the door behind her.

Akashi let out a breath and looked back at everyone.

“Thank you for that.” He pointedly looked at Koutarou who nodded.

“Midorima’s ma?” Aomine asked. Akashi nodded. “Thank god I’ve never met her before. Would’ve had a lot of explaining…” He muttered. _It is fortunate she has not been to her son’s basketball matches._ “So, Midorima’s family’s not safe?”

“Masaomi has them wrapped around his finger. It’s not their fault but I don’t think they could believe his true nature.” Akashi sighed.

“She was wearing a lab coat, is she going to be around?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. She and her husband are both doctors, it would be troublesome to have them around.” The heir replied.

A knock and then the door opening sounded. They all slightly jolted a little nervous now. However, they calmed down seeing it was a doctor. He looked mildly nervous but flipped through a clipboard.

“We’re going to have to switch rooms, we need this room for a new patient. I’m sorry for the scuffle.” He plainly said.

“No new news?” Akashi asked, glazing over the fact they’re switching rooms. The doctor looked at him a bit nervous. _Why, is something wrong?_

“No, I’m afraid not.” He sighed and looked away again at his clipboard.

The heir narrowed his eyes. _He...is hiding something or perhaps nervous about the next patient he has to see._ Akashi hopes it is about a different patient.

There wasn’t much more said. Over time they did switch rooms, Seijuurou spoke to a nurse while that occured. She oddly seemed nervous as well. Akashi’s hair stood on end even though both the doctor and nurse assured him nothing is wrong with Kouki. _...Perhaps issues with a higher up?_ It leaves a bad taste in Akashi’s mouth.

Their group got resettled. Seijuurou calmed down again, petting brown fur.

“Ryou, is something wrong?” Aomine asked a bit quiet to his partner.

The heir glanced up at the brunette. He looks nervous but has furrowed brows.

“‘T’s probably nothing.” He mumbled. Akashi blinked, narrowing his gaze.

“Are you thinking about how odd they were acting?” He pointed out the elephant in the room. Sakurai bit his lips together and looked at him.

“I just had a bad feeling.” The brunette looked nervously bothered.

“I agree.” The heir furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the pomchi. _He looks the same._

The others tried to reassure them that there could be millions of possibilities as to why the faculty seemed to be on edge. Ryou seemed to agree with them just to get them to stop their reassurances. Akashi can tell the brunette still seems to sense something’s wrong though. Seijuurou can tell too, but as long as Kouki is in view he knows it will be okay.

An hour later and his and Sakurai’s worries seemed to start coming true. Kouki’s heart rate escalated and he started to have breathing problems, Koutarou immediately left to get help. Akashi watched trying to not remember his mother being told she’ll be fine. A nurse and doctor came in, stabilizing him again.

They were told that Kouki has a fever and either picked up something because of his weakened immune system or his body is having a relapse. Seijuurou cringed and took one pomchi paw in his hand, sadly. _He looks sick now, I don’t think this is a relapse._

The doctor ended up having to put him on a ventilator. Seijuurou cringed every time he saw the pomchi gasp and make small squeaks. Kouki made whining noises in his sleep which just proved he isn’t comfortable. Akashi fidgeted as did everyone else. Koutarou came to sit next to his brother and try and calm him down. It was no use.

A sort of panic felt like it was creeping up his throat with every breath the puppy made. The heir thought to call for another nurse to see if they could get some sort of medicine to put Kouki in less pain. The lion stayed the same outside but inwardly he is panicking. _They kept saying he’ll be fine. Everyone did. The doctors did too, but now they’re nervous and Kouki is in pain. This is what happened with mother, I can’t go through this again._

Akashi is shaking a little but he can’t stop himself. Alex came over to sit next to him since Koutarou is trying to help Kouki. The blonde wrapped an arm around him, the heir can tell she is a good woman. They don’t know each other well, but she has a very good air about her. Besides she basically raised Kagami and Himuro, who are both good people. She is kind of like a mother, or older sister. Akashi knows that Aomine is comforting his own mate in a way. The lion can tell Ryou has been on edge since they switched rooms. _Since we switched rooms._

_Something happened when we switched rooms. A nurse distracted me. I wasn’t watching Kouki._

Akashi shook his head. _That doesn’t mean anything. He could have caught something from another patient… It will be okay. It’s okay. We are at a hospital, they have people with skills here. It will be oka-_

“ _Seijuurou._ ”

Akashi’s heart stopped as did every movement in the room. He forced himself to breath. _Oh no. Oh my god. No. No. No._

“Don’t pretend your someone else, I’m not that stupid.”

_No. No. No. Not now. Not here. Not with Kouki sick. No._

A deadly aura permeated the room. Akashi can’t turn around. His heart is speeding up, dangerously. Aomine’s growling, and everyone else in the room seems to know what situation is occurring. They’re all on edge, and seemingly feeling a mixture of anger and fear.

“I’m done playing this game, you’re coming back with me.”

Akashi felt his entire world break down. He swallowed and turned to face Masaomi.

_Plan. Plan. Plan. I need-_

“You played well, you even got everything debugged. However, you failed to realize you were never out of sight. You do realize there’s a tracking device in you, Seijuurou, or did you truly think you got away.” The taller smirked. _This is a game to him. It’s always just been a game. I’ve only ever just been a game to him._

“I don’t-” The heir started.

“If you refuse, I don’t think you’ll find your pawns in good shape. I know who’s been helping you and that one right there seems to have already taken a hit.” Masaomi glanced at Kouki. An anger like no other filled Akashi at that. _He did this._ Koutarou jumped up, growling. “If you come with me right now, I’ll be sure he will not die.” The oldest continued ignoring the growls pointed towards it.

Akashi gritted his teeth, and stood up.

_A plan doesn’t matter while he holds Kouki’s life. I never escaped. I need to obey. Obey._

“ _Akashi._ ” Aomine ground out, jumping up to stand between the lion and phoenix. _You are a good knight, but I cannot have anyone else in danger._ Seijuurou’s lip quivered and he took a breath in, putting a hand on the panther to walk around him. Daiki looks completely frustrated.

“Ah, perfect timing.” A new voice suddenly stated. Akashi widened his gaze, recognizing it immediately. He looked up to see his senpai. “You should rethink your move, Akashi-san.” Mayuzumi looked at Masaomi, holding some unlabelled cds in his hand.

Seijuurou watched the phoenix furrow his eyebrows at the new arrival. Akashi can’t breath.

_Chihiro. Chihiro please save me. Save Kouki. Please._

“You may want a look at these.” Mayuzumi handed the discs over. Masaomi took them looking a little bothered and intrigued. “I have more, and if you kill me, they are spread out and saved amongst places I am sure you will not find before we find out you are snooping. If you kill or hurt either me or anyone who is friends with Akashi, they will be leaked.” Chihiro grinned a bit cheshire, filling the room with an uneasy feeling. Masaomi did not react. “I suggest you rethink hurting anyone.” Mayuzumi leaned forward a bit. “You shouldn’t have hurt my kouhai. _Your turn, Akashi-san._ ”

“What’s your name?” Masaomi asked.

“You don’t even know that much? Maybe I overestimated you.” Mayuzumi drawled. _Please don’t be sarcastic, Chihiro. He can kill you. Please no._

“It was a courtesy. Fine move, Chihiro.” _Of course he knows who I am close to._ “Seijuurou, I will be back to hear your answer, but your pawns will be fine. I see they are off limits from now onwards.” Despite saying this the older smirked. He turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.

It was silent.

Akashi clenched his chest, suddenly crying.

_Oh my god._

“S-senpai.” He cried. _I’ve missed him so much._ Mayuzumi came forwards and wrapped him in a hug. Akashi gasped in the penguin’s shirt, clutching it as if he would leave any second.

They stayed like that for a bit. The lion revelling in his senpai’s comfort. Mayuzumi let his kouhai hug him for however long Akashi wanted. Seijuurou found himself crying until he couldn’t any longer.

_Senpai saved me. I’m not with Masaomi right now. Senpai got him to stay away from Kouki and everyone else. There’s a tracking device in me. Masaomi hurt Kouki on purpose. He’ll be okay now. It’s okay. Senpai is here._

When he finally calmed down a bit the heir pulled back. He looked at everyone through puffy red eyes. Aomine is comforting Ryou who looks exceedingly upset. _He’s probably reminded of his past…_ Kouta and Alex are still trying to calm down Kouki, who is still in pain. _Pain because of me._ However, the two gave him a worried gaze. It looks like somebody opened the window to help air out all the negative energy in the room.

“Senpai-” Akashi looked back at Mayuzumi, breathing out quietly in a cry exhausted voice. “-thank you _so much._ ” Akashi breathed. “I love you.” He added honestly. Chihiro is family to him.

Mayuzumi looked at him blankly but Seijuurou could detect a hint of fondness and worry behind his expression. He sighed.

“Do I have to say it too.” He slightly groaned. Akashi breathed out a small laugh. Despite saying this Mayuzumi shuffled his hair and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, you troublemaker.” Chihiro doesn’t display affection often, but Akashi knows he feels it. The heir smiled a bit strained.

“What were those discs?” Seijuurou asked, still a bit breathy and exhausted. He can tell the others in the room are now paying attention. Mayuzumi glanced at everyone and breathed out, motioning for Akashi to take a seat. The heir listened wordlessly and once everyone was sitting and paying attention the older answered.

“Proof.” He plainly replied. The bird took a breath in and glanced at his kouhai. “Did you ever notice the cameras in your room.” _Yes._

“He knew when I didn’t take pills, I figured out then…” Akashi nodded, remembering a bit solemn.

“They were there a lot longer.” Chihiro stated. “They’ve been all over your house for years. I simply collected the recordings.”

Akashi paused, as did everyone else. _For years? He collected all the recordings..?_

“I don’t have ones from when you were young, but all of the recent ones, along with verbal abuse over time.” _There were even mics on the cameras…_ Mayuzumi glanced to Aomine. “I already gave copies to your mom.”

“H-how did you?” Akashi asked, flabbergasted. _The estate’s security is not exactly loose._ Chihiro raised his hands blankly and wiggled his fingers a little.

“Because I’m a phantom.” _There is no way senpai did this himself._ “Guess I can tell now that all the evidence is spread out actually.” Chihiro added, noting that everyone looked at him curiously. “In short, I have connections with someone in secret service.” _Secret service._ Akashi narrowed his eyes. Mayuzumi scoffed. “Masaomi is not as invincible as he’s made you believe. Even if he is a big bird.” The older snarked. _Senpai even knows about him being a phoenix…_ A hope like no other filled Akashi.

He could cry if he had more tears left in him, instead he smiled.

“Senpai, you are incredible.”

Mayuzumi looked at him then blankly looked to the side.

“He just pissed me off. I’m not one someone should anger.” _That is true._ “By the next time we see him, we’ll need a court case prepared.” Chihiro continued realistically.

“He skirts the law…” Akashi mumbled.

“If he skirt it completely, he wouldn’t have been so scared of those discs. He left to rethink his next move. If he had to rethink it so hard to leave, I don’t think he knows what to do and is much more lost than he let on.”

Mayuzumi's always had a way in making Akashi feel better. The heir smiled, but then frowned.

“If we corner him, I think he’ll snap.” The lion said.

“Snap how?” Aomine asked. Everyone else simply listened in, not knowing what to say. _He’s a phoenix, it could be deadly._

“He might kill someone, or _someones._ ” Akashi breathed out.

“Well, we’re going to have to do something if it comes down to him breaking.” Mayuzumi replied as if that will be the easiest thing to do. “Akashi.” Chihiro spoke, making Seijuurou look up at him. “You’re stronger than him.”

“Se-” Akashi began to reply uneasy.

“ _That’s a fact._ Why do you think he’s scared of you?”

“He’s no-”

“Yes, _he is._ He didn’t come for you immediately because he knew he wasn’t a match for you unprepared. How do you think you escaped in the first place? He wouldn’t have just let you, that’s a headache.”

“But this is a game to him.” _Always a game._

“It is. But did you listen to him just now. He said that he’s _done_ with this game. He’s _tired._ He just wants you obedient again by this point. It’s been too long, and the public all knows about it. He’s trying to make that sound like a bad thing for you, but you can use that to your advantage. It’s something you can hold over his head for the rest of your lives now. Because you could always leak it.”

“Not without evidence.” Akashi answered. _I need very blatant evidence to leak._

“You’re being a defeatist, Akashi. It doesn’t fit you. You seem to think you _need_ evidence. You don’t. If you go to the public and say everything that’s been happening, at least _some_ people will believe you on the spot. Some more will be curious. Some people would boycott. _Masaomi_ is in the wrong, _not you.”_ Mayuzumi summarized. Akashi blinked, not knowing how to respond. Chihiro motioned to Kouki and Ryou. “Why do you think they wanted you to join them? Aren’t you just gaining more supporters? Masaomi saw the move and now knows even more people will automatically favor you. _Masaomi’s scared._ He’s trying to act high and mighty to make you feel you are below him. Shouldn’t you out of everyone understand that?” _...I did learn that from Masaomi…_ “It was a good move. This little music group is only getting more popular, it is good you all are disguised, because now you can always de-mask yourself as an event, revealing everything at any time to a live audience. And if you suddenly disappeared, _so would Red._ ”

Everyone took in what Mayuzumi said.

“Ma was right, you are smart.” Aomine blankly replied. Chihiro slightly smirked.

“That’s what light novels do to you.” He blankly replied. They snorted a bit at that.

Before he was able to piece everything together, Akashi suddenly felt something flutter down on his hands, he blinked seeing it was a picture. Turning around he saw just the corner of someone’s back leave. Mayuzumi snorted.

“Don’t mind that, secret delivery.”

The others blinked, confused.

“I was literally facing, looking towards to door and didn’t notice someone just come in?” Koutarou asked. Akashi paused. _Low presence._ The heir glanced at Mayuzumi. _His connection is probably family related, I’ve never met senpai’s family._ Seijuurou smirked, figuring that out. He looked down at the picture and widened his gaze.

Himself as a child smiled back, along with a small brunette and two older woman behind them. _A picture of mother, Kouki’s mother, Kouki and I from years ago…_

 _This was at the estate..? Masaomi didn’t destroy all evidence that Kouki was someone I knew?_ Akashi grinned, looking at the photo then held it out to show Koutarou, since he knew them. The brunette took it and smiled noticing what it was, Alex looked over his shoulder, happy. They passed it around seeing how happy it made the heir. The others smiled for him. When it came back to Seijuurou, Mayuzumi spoke up.

“There’s something written on the back.”

Akashi turned it around seeing his mother’s handwriting.

‘ _My dearest Chiase, Seijuurou and Kouki. I love you three with all my heart.’_

The lion felt his heart warm as if his mother is hugging him right now. _We love you too mother._

Suddenly a doctor came in. Immediately everyone looked at him angry, since he purposely gave Kouki an illness. He looked both scared and guilty.

“Spill.” Aomine stated, then flipped out a badge. “I’m with the police.”

That scared the man further.

“I-I can’t.” He stuttered.

“He threatened you, but can you really live with yourself knowing what you did?” Mayuzumi snarled out, making the man feel worse.

“I-I’ll h-help your friend but I can’t talk.” _At least Masaomi is following through with his word._

Aomine stood up and walked forwards, scaring the man.

“Listen, we’re creating a court case and as part of the police, I can tell you which side is going to win. If you don’t cooperate you may regret it later.” _Aomine is playing bad cop._ Akashi slanted a smirk. “I can also charge you with withholding information pertaining to an ongoing case.”

The man paused for a moment obviously overwhelmed but nodded.

“L-let me just check his vitals…” The doctor began to check on Kouki. Akashi took out his contacts and watched closely. He’s aware it put the man on edge. “Akashi-san offered us money to give this boy an illness. I refused but then he threatened us and tricked us into doing it… He told us that you-” The doctor looked at Seijuurou. “-would not leave his side and would watch everything closely, so we used the room switch as a coverup and made sure somebody was distracting you when we did it…” Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously. _How dare he!_ The man visibly shivered. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He began apologizing.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Sakurai asked cutting into Akashi’s glaring. The doctor took the out.

“Y-yes. H-he may take some time to recover but he will be fine.”

“Can you get something to make him more comfortable.” Kouta spoke up, annoyance laced in his voice. The doctor nodded and left the room after Aomine told him he’ll need to get his signature on a written report later.

After he left, Akashi looked back at Kouki. He saw the pomchi still making tiny whines and yips, twitching. He leaned over, petting the soft fur and kissed the puppy’s temple.

“Sorry Kouki.” He mumbled, hearing the tiny squeaks up close.

The doctor came back with some sort of medicine in a shot. Seijuurou was leary about an injection but Kouki is not able to swallow anything right now and he is in pain. The doctor seemed to have calmed down which goes to show all that he said is true and he doesn’t plan on doing it again. Biting his lip he watched the doctor give Kouki the medicine. _I hope he will be in less pain now._

The doctor left again, this time for good. Everyone calmed down a bit. Fortunately, Kouki’s whines died down and his heart rate slowed to a more normal pace. Akashi calmed down at that and pet the pomchi’s fur.

“Now that you’re out in the open and everyone is off limits, can you _please_ calm Reo down.” Mayuzumi suddenly stated. Akashi blinked. _Reo must have been near panic attack since this started…_ “You kinda threw Rakuzan in a panic, I’ll have you know.” Chihiro said as if it were Seijuurou’s fault. “Not even just the team, all these random students going on as if you died. It’s really freaking annoying hearing all these people saying they were your best friend.” Akashi looked at his senpai who genuinely looks annoyed. “You should’ve seen Reo snap at the reporters.” Mayuzumi then smirked slightly. Seijuurou breathed out a smile.

“Yeah, I will put the team to rest.”

“Say that like you’re going to kill us.” Chihiro blankly replied. Akashi snorted.

“My apologize, bad phrasing. After Kouki is better, I will see our teammates.”

“Oh, Akashi.” Aomine spoke up. The heir looked at him. “Since you can say now. Who have you been staying with, nobody could tell?”

Seijuurou smirked.

“Do you remember Hanamiya Makoto.” He replied. Daiki widened his gaze and Sakurai slightly jolted. _Makoto had been annoying Sakurai when they met, at least from what I saw._

“That guy?” The panther asked, a bit shocked.

“Yes, where do you think I picked these mannerisms and looks up?” Akashi smirked. Aomine looked him up and down, even though Seijuurou’s sure everyone had been shocked the first time they saw him.

“Isn’t he like…” Aomine scratched by his ear. “evil?”

“I don’t know about ‘evil’ but he isn’t the most polite person.” Akashi laughed lightly. “However, when I escaped, he helped me, and after telling my story, has been sheltering me. He is a good person deep down.”

“Doesn’t he hurt people?” Daiki questioned.

“Yes.” Akashi easily answered. _Makoto is sadistic._ There was a pause as if Aomine were going to continue but then he shook his head.

“Nevermind, of course you two would get along.” The panther conceded. The lion smiled.

They sat in a small silence until Daiki spoke up again.

“... So that was him.” He looked troubled and angry.

“Yes.” Akashi sighed. _I did not expect that..._

“I hate him.” The panther growled. “He’s worse than I thought. Something about him is really uneasy. He feels like a ticking time bomb…” _Ticking time bomb is probably correct._

“He reminds me of my father…” Ryou spoke up his earlier thoughts. “I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this Akashi.” The brunette looked at the ground.

“You shouldn’t have had to either, no need for apologize.” Seijuurou responded. _If Sakurai’s father was anything like Masaomi, I will be first in line to kill his father._

Aomine hugged his mate from behind, since they’re sharing a seat.

“Ryou’s family wasn’t exactly an easy target. You’ll be fine, Akashi.” The panther spoke up. The heir smiled a little in thanks.

“You’re gonna have one hell of a resume.” Mayuzumi blankly said to Aomine, amusement was laced in his voice though. Daiki smirked.

“Senpai,” Akashi spoke up. “have you known where I’ve been this whole time?” _I can’t believe how much Senpai has done._

Chihiro blankly looked at him.

“I didn’t, but the s.s. did. I could have guessed though. You’re super attached to ‘Pom.’ The moment you started getting obsessed, before you ran away, I knew you would find him.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“I didn’t even know who Pom was until a few days ago?”

“It really took you that long?” Mayuzumi snarked. “I overestimated you.”

“And how long have _you_ known.” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes.

Everyone looked on amused.

“Since the first time you watched one of their videos.” The penguin smirked. “Actually, it took me longer to figure out you.” He nodded towards Ryou. Sakurai blinked a little shocked. _Less people could recognized Pom to my knowledge. This is an odd situation._

“How did you recognize him?” Sakurai asked in reference to Kouki.

“Honestly, I don’t know how nobody else recognizes the guy who tripped in front of Akashi. Or the guy that actually got a point with Akashi on court. Seirin’s completely shadowed by their own ‘light and shadow.’” ... _That is true…_

“Oh, yeah-” Aomine nodded. “-and at our meetup he didn’t leave when Akashi told him to.” The panther glanced at Koutarou and Alex who are out of the loop. “That’s a bigger deal than you may realize.”

At that, Kouta turned a glare at Akashi.

“Were you mean to my baby brother?”

Seijuurou can tell he’s in trouble.  _Crap._  Everyone else smirked knowing his predicament.

“Ah, well-”

“He was.” Chihiro cut him off. Akashi gave his teammate a look.

“I’m glad Shougo punched you.” The older narrowed his eyes. Everyone snickered, besides Aomine who looked shocked.

“That’s where you got that bruise?!” The panther asked.

“Took a tooth too.” Akashi added. Daiki blinked, taken off guard. “I let him though.” He continued. _I’m too prideful to make it seem like Haizaki actually caught me off guard._

“You let him?” Alex asked a bit bothered. _Right, she does not have the best past with Haizaki, despite being on good terms now._

“I told him he got a free punch since I hurt Kouki unintentionally. He took it immediately.”

Mayuzumi snorted, as did everyone else.

Seijuurou spent the rest of the day thinking of what transpired. He’s incredibly grateful to have not only seen his senpai but to be given such good news by him. Those discs should have indisputable proof, but Akashi knows to never underestimate Masaomi. Still, Masaomi did not see that coming, which shows he didn’t know about the secret service in the estate. Whoever Chihiro knows even got him a memento, which Akashi loves and can’t wait to show Kouki.  _Kouki was so cute. Still so cute._

Akashi thought more about what was said.  _There’s a tracking device in me._ That leaves a horrible feeling in his gut. He never was out of sight. However, because the Akashi head didn’t visibly do much until now does prove Mayuzumi’s point that Masaomi isn’t underestimating him. _Which is good and bad…_

_At least...at least everyone else is off limits. Kouki should get better now. That’s all that matters._

 

* * *

 

The next day Kagetora came by with his daughter and Kouki’s mother. She was shocked and obviously saddened to see her son on a respirator now. Seijuurou can tell there is a hint of fear in her. Although Akashi hates Masaomi he knows the older would not go back on his word, so Kouki should be fine from now onwards. _That is if they find the cause of Kouki’s original issue..._

Riko was shocked to see Akashi, as they haven’t run into each other until now. _Koutarou was correct, when it comes to Kouki, I become oblivious to everyone else._ The heir is positive Riko has been at the pomchi’s home time to time.

“What happened?” Kagetora asked him, since everyone else decided to get rest elsewhere. Akashi’s sure that Aomine and Sakurai left to go through the new evidence despite their excuse. Alex seemed to want to get Kouta out of the room since he doesn’t let on how worried he’s been. Mayuzumi probably left to go give Reo company since Mibuchi has obviously been worried sick. Thus, they all trusted Seijuurou would protect Kouki if something happened.

The lion suddenly feels horrible. _If it weren’t for me, Kouki wouldn’t have been targeted._

“He’ll be okay.” Akashi started, knowing that’s the important part. “I-I’m sorry, it was my fault…” Sounding very unlike himself he continued. The others looked at him confused. “Masaomi came by and made the doctors give him an illness… It’s worked out now, Kouki will be okay.”

“Hun, are you okay?” The mother leaned over her chair handle and gave him a hug. _Not really. Masaomi hurt Kouki. He could have killed my mate just like that._ Akashi leaned over hugging her back. Just as his mother did, Seijuurou loves this woman, she is like a second mother. Kagetora and Riko didn’t know what to do exactly so they took seats in the chairs on the other side of the bed.

“My senpai came by and scared off Masaomi.” The heir continued pulling back. _It is odd to say that, but that is what happened._ “He also made sure Kouki won’t be hurt again.” _Along with everyone else._ Chiase listened to him and tutted. “But I got a present.” Seijuurou lightened up and handed the pomeranian the picture. She took it and smiled widely.

“Shiori must’ve had my other photo book.” The mother snapped her fingers. _The whole book has to be at the estate then._

“I didn’t know you’re friends with Furi, Akashi?” Riko asked. _It seems she didn’t recognize me until now, versus when we were at the house together. Not that we stared at each other ever._

“We’ve been close for a long time.” Akashi smiled. _Despite all of those years apart._ The older handed the photo over to the coach as proof. She looked shocked and confused.

“I didn’t recognize you.” Kagetora mentioned. _His daughter must’ve just made him realize who I am._

“Well, we’ve never properly met and I wouldn’t normally look like this, so it’s understandable.” Seijuurou smiled. _At least this shows my disguise works, not that Masaomi doesn’t know where I am._

_...They probably have a lot of questions now…_

They spoke for a bit. Akashi didn’t give them details but did say he ran away from abuse and to not tell anyone. They seemed confused over his earlier comment of Masaomi poisoning Kouki, so Akashi ended up admitting what happened there. They were mad but left it, seeing how upset it made him. They ended up actually talking about basketball after explanations were out of the way which was a nice change of pace. Riko’s a coach just as Kagetora’s a fitness expert, they seemed to be able to get along with Akashi since he was captain of the miracles and Rakuzan. There was a lot to say, especially when Riko brought up strategize. Seijuurou’s always been a strategist, and if he talks with the ‘enemy’ it will only pose a challenge in the future, which he is open to.

“You better not be giving my girl looks now.” Kagetora said a bit menacing. Akashi blinked, confused. Riko face palmed next to her dad and Chiase giggled.

“Don’t worry Kage. Juurou-chan only likes my Kouki.” The mother spoke up since Akashi is confused. Seijuurou cocked his head a little and glanced at Kouki. _Such cute soft fur and ears and nose and whiskers… With his eyes open he’ll probably only look cuter._ The lion suddenly got the urge to lightly bite the other’s nose so he would wake up. _I can’t do that. Others are here and I have to remember what Haizaki said… I can’t just take what I want…_

“Nevermind, you’re right.” Akashi heard the other male state. The heir came out of his tiny reverie and looked at the others who are staring at him. He blinked, confused again. The pomeranian rubbed his arm, giggling.

“Don’t worry about it, Juurou-chan.” _Okay then._ Akashi went back to inwardly fawning over Kouki as everyone else conversed.

_I miss covering him with my wings and making him moan my name. I want to feel him again and although I can’t do it any time soon, I want to leave marks on him._

Seijuurou tried to keep his thoughts pg13 since others are here but he thought about how comfortable it was to have the pomchi underneath him. Next time he has Kouki in that position there will be no blindfold in the way. Although it was fun when the brunette used a blindfold instead of his black mesh. Akashi will have to bring that back when he’s allowed full access to the smaller’s body.

His alpha purred, wanting that.

Kouki would completely grant him control, trusting he wouldn’t go past leaving hickies. Seijuurou loves when the brunette got to a point of being so high off the lion and phoenix scent that he completely lost sense of what is actually occurring. When Kouki got like that, the alpha is pretty sure he didn’t even know when he made noises and would show his neck in sign of submission with an unconscious need to be marked. Akashi wouldn’t go past that point, but he’s sure if he asked the pomchi to spread slightly tanned legs the smaller would’ve without question.

_I could’ve taken advantage of him so many times, but he always trusted me…_

_He could’ve taken advantage of me back at the club as well. If he grabbed my arm as I went to leave, I don’t think I would’ve left. He let me go though._

Honestly, Akashi wouldn’t have minded if Kouki grabbed his arm back then. After the whole club fiasco, the lion asked Makoto what alphas in rut act like, since he couldn’t remember. All he’s heard is that they’ve been taken advantage of when in that state. Hanamiya told him that he basically acted blind and completely obedient. It made more sense after the cat told him that, since Hanamiya told him it had been ‘fun’ the moment he woke up. Makoto said that if he told the alpha to do something, Akashi would no questions asked, although, Seijuurou didn’t recognize his partner. After he found that out he had a new respect for alphas who have been taken advantage of during that state. Akashi is strong and even he had no idea what was occurring. However, it also made him realize he is one hundred percent okay with being in rut if he’s with Kouki. Although, the heir wants to be in control and able to understand the blissed out faces the pomchi would give him, he also thinks for an omega it must be enjoyable to see an alpha bend over backwards for them.

_God, I want him to be mine already._

There was a knock at the door then a familiar voice, this time it didn’t put Akashi on edge.

“Hey, hey~ I’m taking over this patient.”

Seijuurou smirked and turned around to see Takao wearing a labcoat.

“I didn’t know you worked here?” He asked. The hawk grinned.

“I’m both a volunteer and student here. I saw K- wait a minute! You can’t be here!” The hawk suddenly pointed at Akashi.

“Why not?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Because then P-” Takao then looked at Riko and gripped his hair, huffing. The beta came over to whisper in his ear. “Because you’ll find out who Pom is.”

Akashi blinked then laughed.

“I already did.”

It was Takao’s turn to be taken back.

“Why the hell didn’t you say so?” He gasped out.

“It was recent.” Akashi smiled. “Kouki doesn’t know I know yet.” He added to prove he’s not lying. He heard Kagetora and Riko mutter something about not knowing what’s happening.

“You’re gonna give Kou-chan a heart attack.” Takao pointed an accusing finger towards Akashi but then grinned. “Anyways, I saw Kou-chan’s name and convinced the doc to give me this wing for check-ups. He was super willing, did you scare him?” _Of course he would be all the more excited to get away from this room._ It works in their favor though. Akashi trusts Takao much more than the other doctors and nurses.

“A bit.” The lion grinned. Kazunari shook his head tsk’ing in mock disbelief.

“Bad.” He pat Akashi’s head with a clipboard lightly. “But good. For me! Now! Ah, wait a second. Hello everyone, you all should know me~” Takao waved at everyone else. They all caught on to what is occurring and nodded. “I am here for news! The doctor, as I said, was being pretty weird, he seemed nervous and wasn’t doing a good job. So I’m glad I was able to take this room over. Let me just-” Takao moved to a computer on a counter across the room. He pulled the keyboard out of the second layer of the counter and clicked around a bit. “-actually sneak a peek at the files~” After a few moments the hawk narrowed his eyes. “Where’d he pick this up..? Akashi, what did you do.” Kazunari turned around mock accusing the heir of getting Kouki sick. _He is more right than he knows._

“Masaomi gave him an illness right under our noses.” The heir replied, still upset he let that happen. Takao furrowed his eyebrows.

“He attacked Kou-chan? Oh, he’s goin’ down.” The hawk angrily looked back at the computer. “I swear I’m smarter than the doctor here.” He muttered, typing something in. “I heard Shin-chan’s mom found you.”

“How did you hear about that?” Akashi asked. Takao turned around after closing the screen on the computer and rolling the keyboard back in.

“Ran into her, said there was a kid who looked just like ‘sweet Seijuurou’ but with a nasty attitude.” The hawk slightly laughed. “She was here because the doctor’s incapable by the way. Different patient, more serious situation, they wanted her input. So she shouldn’t constantly be going around.” _That explains it._ Takao took breath, calming down from moving so fast. “As for Kou-chan, I ordered in a different medicine that tends to work better.”

“Is that in your job description?” Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

“No, but like I said I’m smarter than the doctor and only show good results so nobody can get mad. Besides-” Takao slanted a smirk. “-don’t you know I’m Midorima Shintarou’s mate, the son of the two most well known and respected doctors of Tokyo.” Akashi smiled. It seems that Midorima’s parents have really taken a liking to Takao. “I’ll get Kou-chan back in huma form by tomorrow, promise.”

“Tomorrow?” It was Chiase’s turn to speak up.

“Yup.” Takao smiled. “He’s got a pretty weak immune system, at least the computer says so, so he’ll still be out of it if he wakes up tomorrow. But I’ve got this.” The confidence from the hawk helped ease the subconscious lagging worry in the room. “Anyways, I’m normally not allowed to pry unless it’s important buuuut-” Takao leaned against the edge of the bed. “-I love Kou-chan. So can someone please tell me why the heck he’s here? As in before Masaomi stepped in. Computer said some back and forth, wishy washy thing, that doesn’t particularly make sense.”

“He skipped last heat and was in a lot of pain to the point he turned, so we brought him here.” Kouki’s mother explained. Takao put a finger to his mouth, thinking.

“What did the doc tell you?” He asked.

“He said it probably had to do with stress…” The older replied looking a bit guilty even though it is not her fault. The hawk rolled his eyes.

“Hate that answer. It gets thrown around a lot if they don’t know the cause of something immediately.” Takao breathed out. Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Well, good thing I’m here then.” The beta smiled, changing his attitude. “I’m gonna do another blood draw, but it’s been a few days so it may not show what’s wrong. And _this time_ I’ll check mark a lot more things than they checked for initially.” He smirked, already getting ready to draw blood.

A swell of pride filled Akashi watching how capable his kingdom is.

“I’ll ask because they don’t tend to update files. Does he have any allergies, or been on any medicines besides his usual heat suppressor.” Takao asked.

“Not that I’m aware of…” Kouki's mother replied upset seemingly remembering something. “He’s allergic to shellfish but I doubt that has anything to do with this.”

 _I didn’t know that._ Akashi marked that down as important for later. Takao narrowed his gaze while fixing up the blood draw.

“It shouldn’t, but I don’t remember that being in his file so I’ll put it there...geez, I wish I could just take over this whole place sometimes…”

Akashi watched the hawk do his job. He didn’t know Takao knew all of these things and was even studying medicine to begin with. _Jack of all trades, I suppose. He and Midorima are quite the pair._ Seijuurou watched with interest Kouki’s blood. Normally he would hate to see it but in this situation it is different. He couldn’t help but feel Makoto would love to draw blood, Akashi hopes the other wouldn’t purposely mess up just to see an accident though.

“Got all that sweet O blood~” Takao finished, acting like his odd self. “Sometimes I think Shin-chan’s favorite part of being a doc is finding out everyone’s star sign and blood type.” The hawk laughed.

_Of course Kouki would have O blood, the most giving of all blood types._

“Alright, I’ll go run this by forensics or whatever and pick up the meds at the pharmacy downstairs while I’m at it.”

 _That is more than any other worker would do._ Akashi smiled.

“Thank you, Takao.”

The other grinned and left to do more work.

 

Takao did what he said he was going to do and just as he said the next day Kouki was in human form. He has animal appendages but is indeed the small brunette Akashi loves. His mother lit up at the sight and thanked Kazunari continuously. In this form Kouki is more noticeably sick though. He has a flush across his face and is still on a respirator. Takao called his sister to swing by the Furihata household to pick up some comfortable clothes for Kouki since she is coming by later. She did so and giggled a lot after finding out Akashi realized who the brunette is. Seijuurou spent time with Shikari and Chiase, sharing stories of himself and Kouki as children. She absolutely adored the memories.

Then...the next day Kouki woke up. Akashi’s ecstatic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayu's been busy ಠ‿↼  
> also I feel like Takao's a smart bean (he is friends with Midorima after all) and i love the idea of those two working together, so they be students at the hospital ^^


	52. Demasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It yee chapter y'all have been looking forward to (ﾉ `･∀･)ﾉﾞ

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Not much floated around Furi’s head. He just feels...confused and tired.

Opening his eyes was a task, but he wants to know what’s going on. Upon opening them he took a long time to realize he’s in a hospital room and there’s a mask around his mouth along with an iv in his arm by the looks of it. His vision’s a bit blurry, but he can assume it is an odd hour because there doesn’t appear to be much happening. In fact the only person in the room is someone sleeping in chair with their face covered in their arms, leaning over with their head on the bed. _That can’t be comfortable…_

Slowly his vision came back. He’s determined to stay awake and at least understand what is happening in the room for a bit, until he passes out again. It’s a task but he made himself look around.

By the looks of it, it is indeed either very late or very early. It’s dark out the window with a small breeze. He took into account his own appearance. _Probably bad._ However, he is dressed in his own clothes and not an embarrassing hospital gown. That’s a plus. One of his mom’s knitted blankets is also over him on top of the hospital bed’s blanket. Furi cracked a tiny exhausted smile at that. He looked back at whoever’s sleeping in the chair, half on the bed.

He blinked seeing the red hair. _It must be Sei…_ Furi felt himself calm down but then immediately tense. _It must be Sei._

_But that means he’s seen me. Oh no. He must’ve not recognized me yet, since he’s still here. When he does, he’ll leave. Should I pretend to be passed out and wait for someone else to come and save me from this predicament? What should I do, oh god._

Furi felt himself start to panic, but for some reason, unconsciously he after trial and error moved a hand to place near Akashi’s head. He's confused, and his body seems to have a different idea than the rest of him. His mind is muddled and the alpha is the only one near so he felt the need to be closer or _something._

_Stop. Why am I going to wake him up? Oh no, why did I move? I should just stay silent._

His heart rate escalated. Which made him realize breathing is difficult. _Why am I wearing a mask anyways? I came here because of a heat issue...I think…_ Fear striked the brunette for multiple reasons.  _What's happening? This doesn't feel like my body. I can barely move, or breath. Oh my god._

Akashi slightly moved, making Furi jolt. _Oh no, don’t wake up!_  The pomchi is filled with fear and confusion. He can feel _hear_ his heart both inside of him, and on a monitor.  _Who thought heart monitors were a good thing, I don't want to hear this!_ It's stressing him out more, and he feels like he can't breath, but knows he is because of the mask on his face. Kouki blinked slight tears away, feeling too many things. He watched the other in the room, focused on his fear of the taller.The heir moved so his face is uncovered and Kouki can see him. _Still asleep. Okay. It's okay._ The other’s eyes are still closed and the brunette calmed down a little, seeing Akashi’s sleepy cat smile in his sleep. It distracted him.

_Who smiles that goofily in their sleep? He must be having a good dream._

Sei’s also purring loudly. Despite being panicked a second ago, seeing the lion sleeping made Furi slightly smile. He noticed Akashi moving his fingers in a kneading motion on the bed. It just calmed the pomchi further. _Still Sei._

The lion seemed to unconsciously notice how close Kouki’s hand is now and he moved his own so its gripping the smaller’s. Furi blinked as the alpha lightly kneaded his hand and purred.

_Sei’s so cute and weird._

Furihata could have laughed if he had the breath and energy for that. Instead he watched the lion sleeping next to him. He doesn’t know for how long. Actually, he’s really tired but he’s afraid of how long he’ll sleep if he sleeps right now. His vision is still a bit blurry, but he calmed down watching Sei's smile, and feeling the other grip his hand lightly over and over again.  _I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ Kouki watched lion ears twitch every once in awhile with interest. Akashi would slightly shift over time, usually to nudge closer to him, or move to hug his hand and arm more.  _He's cuddly._ Furihata calmed down completely, and isn't sure how long he watched the cherryhead purr, but eventually, still before the sun rose, Akashi opened ruby eyes. It took Kouki a second to realize he’s awake since he had been watching the other for so long a bit listlessly. In fact it took until Sei looked up at him for him to realize.

Only then did Furi realize he’s looking directly at Sei without any mesh between his eyes and air.

Akashi widened his gaze as did Kouki, then in a fit of panic and being unable to make sharp movements, the brunette shut his eyes. _Oh no. Uh oh. He saw. Maybe he didn’t notice though? I probably look awful, that may help in hiding who I am._

“Kouki.” _Shit. How the fuck. So fast. Fucking Sei, don’t be smart._ “Kouki, it’s alright. It’s okay.” He felt the lion smooth a hand through his probably greasy brunette locks.

_This is the worst possible situation! I can’t hide and I look terrible!_

“What are you scared of?” Akashi asked him. Furi realized how fast his heart is going and his breaths coming in puffs.

“Y-hh-” _You._ He tried to speak. The heir cut him off when he realized the brunette speaking is not a good idea.

“Okay, I have an idea.” Sei steadily spoke. Kouki suddenly felt a cool hand over his eyes. “I’ll reassure you it’s okay and not until you feel okay will I move my hand.”

Furi tried to breath and nodded.  _Okay. Okay, he's covering my eyes, it's okay._ Kouki kept his eyes shut, but started to slow his breaths, and heartbeat.

“To start, yes, I figured out who you are. I don’t know why you are panicking over that fact particularly, but I will try and guess the reasons.” Akashi started a monologue.

Furi’s a bit frustrated he can’t speak, but he knows even if he could he wouldn’t be able to. Maybe this works in his favor.

“I like you. I’m not leaving or anything like that. I remember you saying you were scared of me finding out who you are because I’ll be disappointed, but that isn’t the case. I could never be disappointed in you, Kouki. I still love you the same as I did before. In fact possibly more now that I can put a face and name to you.” _How is he talking so crisp despite just waking up?_ “I still think you are adorable and I want to be with you every second of the day.” Furi can sense the smirk on Akashi’s lips. _Even now he teases me. At least that shows he’s still treating me the same._ “May I move my hand now?”

Kouki realized he has already calmed down marginally. He doesn’t want Akashi seeing his eyes still, but since the heir already knows who he is, he doesn’t really have an excuse. He nodded an affirmative, unable to come up with some reason Sei can’t. He's still a bit panicked, but he knows he can't say 'no.' The lion moved his hand away and again Furi’s a bit overwhelmed but Akashi held his hand, exuding some calming pheromone. Kouki kept his eyes shut, but after a moment opened them slightly, keeping them trained on the bed, unable to look at the alpha just yet. Sei held his hand and with his other raked through Furi’s hair.

“... Cute...fluffy…” The taller mumbled quietly.

Kouki decided to ignore the mumbles, just focusing on training his eyes to move little by little upwards. While Furi did this, suddenly the lion’s hand disappeared and there was a picture in Kouki’s lap.

“It’s us.” Sei said with no doubt a soft smile.

Furihata took the distraction and looked at the photo. He found himself smiling a strained grin. It’s the first picture Kouki’s seen of himself and Sei this young. It’s not that he thought Akashi was lying but seeing an actual picture made him realize they really were friends. _Maybe I wouldn’t be so scared if I could remember those days…_

They’re both smiling widely in the picture. The lion is gripping him in a hug and Kouki looks like he’s laughing. Their moms are also in the picture. Furi found himself drawn towards Akashi’s mother. She was beautiful, like a walking goddess. Even through the picture, Furi can sense a feeling of calm about her. Kouki’s mom looks so happy too, and healthy. As the brunette and cherryhead look to be best friends so do their moms.

Kouki smiled and looked at Sei without thinking. He almost panicked after realizing he looked up, but the lion smiled softly at him, and it calmed him down. _Without a mesh I can see him more clearly._ Furi knows what Akashi looks like obviously, but this is the closest he’s been without his world being darkened. _Vibrant. Sei is vibrant colors._ His eyes and hair shine. His skin so pale it glows. While Kuroko looks porcelain, Akashi looks like there’s a light under his skin, or like he’s constantly wearing highlighter. His lips are more red than pink, but it doesn’t look girl-ish, just pretty. _He definitely takes after his mom._

“H-tahk ‘ft’r mum.” He tried to word his thoughts. _Somehow_ Akashi understood him. It made the heir smile more.

“As do you.”

Furi sleepily smiled, losing strength. Sei noticed.

“You should get some more rest.”

Kouki nodded an agreement, he doesn’t feel anywhere close as panicked as before. _Sei’s pheromones are way too strong, it’s not fair._ Furi looked at Akashi’s sleeping spot though and felt bad. He lightly pat his hand trying to tell the lion to at least sit next to him, it would be more comfortable. The alpha looked at the gesture then Kouki’s face.

“Sih-sit, bed.” He got out.

The cherryhead lit up and moved to sit next to Kouki, avoiding his wires. The bed isn’t too big, but thankfully neither are they. Still, Furi ended up leaning on Sei’s chest. A bit embarrassing, but Kouki reminded himself that Akashi’s been sleeping next to him for awhile now and in much more ‘awkward’ positions. Instead of wasting energy on worrying, he snuggled the best he could into the lion, which seemed to please the alpha if his purrs are anything to go by.

Furihata felt himself immediately drift off since he’s much more comfortable than before. Sei’s deep rumbles in his chest completely calmed him and just as in Furi’s bed room, he feels a sense of lucidness now. Akashi’s arms wrapped around him and he fell asleep.

 

He kind of half woke up a few times, then decided on trying to really wake up. He could recognize that it was no longer just him and Akashi in the room, but he couldn’t pinpoint any conversations so he just laid there. In his drowsy state he can admit that Sei is really comfortable without feeling too embarrassed. His omega is much more content than he has been, now with a familiar alpha scent so close.

To the heir’s credit he didn’t move with the pomchi on top of him, even though Furi’s sure it’s been hours. If he weren’t so lucid he would feel bad about that. Sei did his usual calming methods, which Kouki’s sure he does unconsciously. He focused on the lion kneading lightly on his shoulder and side. He never thought such an action would become so comfortable but since Sei’s constantly doing it, Furi’s grown accustomed to it. Honestly, it would be more worrisome if the alpha weren’t doing it.

Eventually, he did feel it was time he faced the world again though, so he slowly and with much difficulty opened his eyes. He took into account a blurry image that faded into his mother, and he can hear voices behind him too, so he’s sure it’s not only her here.

He blinked for awhile, nobody noticed he’s awake yet. Since nobody did, he just listened in on their conversation, not quite ready to jump in.

“Akashi-kun, are you two together yet?” A friendly, yet gossipy voice said behind Furi. _Momoi._ Kouki felt the heir slightly laugh, almost barely moving not wanting to wake the brunette up.

“Afraid not, I’ll be sure to tell you immediately when we are.”

_Why does he tease me even when I’m not *there*? Sei. You have a problem._

Furi heard Momoi clap a little, happy. With Akashi’s announcement he pet some of the pomchi’s hair. His omega preened at the gesture. _Good thing dogs don’t purr or it would be very obvious when I am embarrassingly happy._ Kouki did shut his eyes and unintentionally smile though.

“Ho-oh, what’s goin’ on here?” Furi heard Takao voice after walking in the door. “Are you touching patients without permission mister lion?” The hawk continued, teasing Akashi.

“No, he woke up briefly earlier.” Sei breathed out.

“Oh? Fast healer, huh?” Takao seemed a bit shocked to hear that. “And he said you could lay with him?” Kouki’s sure the beta is smirking.

_Maybe I should reveal I’m awake...nah._

“Yes. In fact he told me to.” Now Furi can hear the smirk on the lion’s face.

_Because you were obviously uncomfortable…_

Sei really has a knack for turning things in his favor or making it seem like he’s the one on top.

“Really? He really is a fast healer, what the heck. Well, might as well test it. Kou-chan wake up please, I have questions.” The hawk went on a bit sarcastic, not thinking he would be awake.

Furi quelled his smirk, and opened his eyes trying to act as natural as possible with a mask on his mouth.

“What questions?” He asked, incredibly proud he did not slur.

Takao straight up almost fell backwards, catching himself on the counter. The hawk clenched his chest. Kouki even felt Akashi jolt. His mother looked at him knowingly, seems she noticed he’s been awake. From his position he can’t see Momoi and presumably Ryou’s reaction.

He tried to laugh, but it came out weak. _This mask is annoying._ So he tried to rip it off with furrowed brows. Akashi immediately stopped him as Takao came over to do the same.

“‘S uncomfor’ble.” He said, now showing off he is having difficulty talking.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Sei said softly holding it down. He huffed. _There’s probably a reason it’s on though…_

Now that he’s not focused on being covered in Sei’s pheromones, Furi did realize his breaths are in fact coming in and out a bit sharp. He also just realized he feels horrible. Which is a weird thing to just realize, but he was really lucid before. He can tell he has a fever and his head hurts really bad, along with his whole body aching. _Ugh._ It made him realize he actually doesn’t know his own condition at all. _Oops, how awkward._

“Jeez, nearly gave me a heart attack, Kou-chan.” Takao breathed out but it was in amusement. “I really didn’t think you’d wake up today, you’re a weird one.” The hawk smirked, and helped reattach his mask. “You need this for now so please don’t be one of those patients that rip out their ivs.”

Kouki pouted in response.

“No puppy dog eyes. Trust me I’ve seen a lot of those.” Takao lightly thumped his head. Furi continued to pout but more to himself. He then realized the Shutoku player is indeed wearing a lab coat and acting like a doctor. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Taka, Doc?” He asked, confused.

“I work here, I never told you that?” The hawk blinked, amused. “Well, not _work_ , but I basically do. Either way I’m in charge of you right now, so you can’t be taking off your things.” Takao reprimanded him. _Huh._

“Wuh hap’n?” Furi changed subject, not feeling like being nagged over trying to take his mask off. Akashi slightly stiffened below him, but he ignored it in favor of curiously looking at everyone.

Takao took a chair, sitting in it backwards to face him.

“Two things, but I’m focusing on the first right now.” He held up two fingers then dropped it down to one. _Two things..?_ “I did some testing and you definitely had a huge deficiency in all the heat hormones. This is news I was going to give all you guys too.” The hawk looked at the others in the room briefly. “I was told that you take heat suppressants a lot, right?”

Furi nodded an affirmative to the best of his abilities.

“You didn’t take too many by any chance?”

Kouki noticed his mom slightly stiffen, no doubt is she remembering Kouta’s overdose. The pomchi thought about Takao’s question, ignoring the memories of his brother that the question brought. His immediate response is a hard no, but he figured he should probably try to think about it.

_… No, one a day until the week starts should be the appropriate dose._

“No, one day.”

“You didn’t take them longer than usual, right?” Takao asked.

“No.” He usually gets his heat early which is why he has to be on them, but it’s never longer than a week.

The beta hummed, seemingly trying to think of an answer.

“I’m _hoping_ the reason is something stupid. Did you change up anything in your life, like it could have literally been if you changed shampoo. Ph levels affect hormones. They’re delicate little things.”

“Dun thin’ so…” _I really don’t think I’ve done anything abnormal recently._

Takao sighed, thinking.

“Well, describe what happened. I’ll cover someone’s ears if you don’t want them hearing.” The hawk then winked. Furi slightly blushed, but remembered the day before he was admitted.

“Uhn, I wasn’t on heat. Wen’ through week fine-”

“You were with Haizaki though?”

“Yeah-” He affirmed, and Akashi gripped his shoulder a little. “-week end’d, an’ Shou lef’. I was ‘n pain-” Furi slightly cringed remembering how painful it had been. “-Kouta foun’ out an’ brough’ me here?” _There’s not much to say…_

Takao hummed.

“You were fine when Haizaki was there though?”

Furi nodded an affirmative.

“Well, good thing Akashi hasn’t left you this whole time. Sounds like the only reason you didn’t start dyin’ before the week was because of pheromones.”

_...Shougo’s pheromones calmed me down then? And now Sei? Wait._

“Whole time?” Kouki blinked. _Sei hasn’t left this whole time?_ “How lon’?” _How long have I been passed out..?_

“Few days.”

_… A few days..? Sei hasn’t left for days…?! So he’s just been watching me sleep this whole time?!_

Furi blushed and tried to smack Sei with one weak hand. He ended up lightly hitting the other’s stomach.

“M‘Barrass Sei.” He tried to breath out mad. It wasn’t very effective. He felt Akashi slightly laugh under him, which just made him more frustrated. Everyone else seems amused too, _why does everyone tease me?_ “Don’ rules hospi’al, have leave?”

 _Not being able to talk properly is really frustrating._ Thankfully, everyone seems to know what he means.

“There are visiting hours, yeah. But we sort of _can’t_ tell certain someones to leave. Like concerned alphas, specifically pomchi obsessed lions who we know will start a war if we tell them what to do.” Takao smirked.

 _Oh, yeah, getting alphas to leave would be annoying when they’re obsessed…_ Even cool headed alphas get aggressive when it comes to protecting someone, so Furi can see why to not bother them is a rule in a hospital.

Kouki blushed, trying to hide in Akashi’s shirt a bit. _It’s not fair, Sei always has an excuse._

“Anyways, nothing comes to mind?” Takao went back to the issue at hand. “No extra heat suppressants, or scent changers? Weird food?”

“Oh.” _Scent changer._ That reminded Furi. “I too’ scent cov’r.”

There was a pause, then Takao pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ _Kouki._ ” His mom hissed at him. _Uh oh, I’m in trouble._

“Kou-chan.” The hawk took a breath. “Those are illegal for a reason.” _They’re illegal now?_ He must’ve looked lost because Takao softened his gaze. “Where’d you get them?” The beta asked. Furi paused. _Should I say? Is that throwing Ryou under the bus?_

“U-um, that’s my fault…” Sakurai spoke up. _Thank god I don’t need to make an excuse._

“And where did yo-” Takao shook his head, cutting off his question. “-never mind. Well, first off, that’s probably what caused the problem. You’re on heat suppressants and added a scent cover on top of that. That’s two negatives, they don’t mix well. _But_ it’s also good news. Once your body stabilizes there shouldn’t be a problem, so problem solved. Second-” The hawk furrowed his eyebrows looking between Furi and Sakurai. “No more taking them. In fact, I’m raiding your house to make sure they disappear. You-” Takao looked at Sakurai. “-I don’t know if you’re taking them or for how long, and I’m not gonna pry but if you _have_ been on them for awhile, you might have withdrawals.” The hawk glanced at Momoi. “Make sure he stops.” The girl nodded with a salute.

“I assume I should not be on them either then?” Akashi asked behind Furi. _If Sei’s been on scent covers and his scent still comes out so strong, even though I’ve been with him when they’re diffused, I cannot even imagine him completely off them._

“Juurou-chan.” Kouki’s mother huffed, annoyed. Takao took his clipboard and hit his head on it. _Is it bad, this is funny?_ Furi feels better not being the only one getting yelled at.

“You-” The hawk glared at Akashi. “-should’ve known better. I would punch you if Kou-chan wasn’t right there.” Takao stood up, and went to his computer to assumably write down Furi’s condition. He continued talking over his shoulder though. “Yes. You should not be on them. In fact, _you_ specifically should not, given all that hormone shit from Masaomi. You’re lucky you haven’t had any issues yet.” Takao looked over his shoulder. “You haven’t had any issues, right?”

“No.” Sei answered. Furi watched on as Takao turned back around to his computer.

“I’m telling Shin-chan on you.” The hawk stated as he finished typing something, then turned back around. “Okay-” The beta breathed out, retaking his seat next to Furihata’s mom. “-so summary wise, that’s all figured out. Everybody needs to stop with the scent covers, and Kou-chan will be fine. Now, back to Kou-chan’s question.”

 _Oh, right. He said there are two things._ Furi nearly forgot because of the whole conversation. He felt Akashi hug him a bit tighter, something feels wrong in the air now. Everyone seemed to tense.

“Am I dyin’ or somethin’?” He asked, trying to calm them down. Takao smirked, but Sei just seemed more upset.

“We’re all dying Kou-chan, but no you’re not faster or anything.” The hawk stuck out his tongue slightly. He then glanced at Sei. “Want me to tell him or..?”

Furi blinked a bit confused and a tiny bit worried. Akashi’s pheromones affect him too much, the lion’s worry is leaking into him.

“Kouki.” Sei spoke up, and pet a hand through his hair. Furi can’t see from this angle so he listened intently. “Masaomi poisoned you to get to me.” _… What?_ “I’m sorry.” Akashi nuzzled his head a little.

 _He made Sei feel like this is his fault._ Furihata’s mad.

“Coward.” He muttered. Furi’s never felt Masaomi’s presence so close before though. _… How did Masaomi know about me? Wait, if he knows about me, he found Sei!_ “S-Sei, ‘kay?” Furi tried to turn to face the lion.

Akashi blinked at him for a moment but smiled softly and hugged him back down to his chest so he calmed down.

“He found me, well, he apparently never lost me…” The alpha pet him and for the first time, Kouki realized Sei’s petting him to make himself feel better, not only the pomchi. _Never lost? Masaomi’s known where he’s been?_ “My senpai came by and brought indisputable proof of his actions though, forcing him to leave. It’s alright, you’ll be okay.” _But you won’t._

It’s obvious to Kouki and seemingly nobody else that Akashi is barely holding himself together. Furihata’s mad. Masaomi seemed to only give Sei a taste of freedom for fun. _He’ll be back to properly take Sei away…_ The pomchi felt a small growl in his chest and he hugged the lion. It made him realize Akashi’s part of his pack. The alpha always said how he’s part of the kingdom, but Furi never thought the other way around.

“I’ll bite him.” Kouki muttered. _I will._ Akashi paused in his carding through the pomchi’s hair, then began a small laugh.

Everyone calmed down a bit after that. They talked for a bit, during which Kouki fell back to sleep.

 

The next time he woke up everyone was gone, besides the heir which made the brunette realized something when he glanced at the alpha.

“Where bruise from?” He asked Akashi. There’s a bruise on the lion’s face which the longer Kouki thinks about it, the weirder it seems. _Sei wouldn’t get hit?_

“Haizaki.” The alpha replied. Furi paused and furrowed his eyebrows.

“‘M bite him too.” _How did Shougo land a punch on Sei? I pass out for a few days and he already causes a fight._

Akashi smiled into brunette locks.

“It’s alright. I told him to.” _… What?_ “I’ve been a bit selfish when it comes to you, he made me realize that.” Seijuurou continued, sounding a bit upset. “If I do something that bothers you, please tell me Kouki.”

 _Why does he insist on calling me by my first name anyways?_ Furi saved that question for later, focusing on what the lion is actually saying. He was confused for a moment, but then he remembered his whole teasing spectacle at the club and why he did it. Instantly he felt horrible. _That was way too over the top._

“‘M sorry, Sei.” He started. “I shouldn’ have done tha-”

“Are you referencing to the lap dance?” Akashi cut his apology off, seemingly having his own thoughts. Furihata blushed at the way he put it, _that is basically what it was though…_ He nodded an affirmative, flustered.

“Kouki, you don’t have to apologies for that. I _was_ taken off guard, but I’ve been pushing boundaries too far. I realized that, that’s why I ask that you tell me when I go too far. I wish I could promise that I won’t test you, but I honestly don’t think I can keep that promise. However, I do swear if you tell me to stop, I will.” Akashi nuzzled him. “Making you uncomfortable is the last thing I want to do.”

“Then why do you tease me?” Furi asked, feeling a bit better. _Thank god, he’s not mad._ The lion didn’t answer for a moment then breathed out.

“Because I’m selfish.” Akashi said. Kouki blinked a little confused, looking across the room from his spot on the taller's chest. “I like seeing you flustered and I like making claims about the future.” _He does do that a lot._ “You really don’t believe me when I say I like you, do you?” Akashi asked him seriously.

“Uhm-” The omega fidgeted in Sei’s grasp. “-I believe when you say all the kingdom stuff… b-but, nobody’s ev’r liked me…”

“Is that grounds for you to believe nobody _could_ like you?” The lion asked. Furi fidgeted more, which seemed to make Akashi realize something. “I’m making you uncomfortable again.” The taller sighed out. “How can I make you comfortable without crossing a line?”

Kouki paused. _He really has no sense of boundaries._ The brunette feels a bit bad now, he pushed the other despite Akashi genuinely not understanding how far he can push. The alpha’s really trying to be considerate too.

“I don’t… Sei, I’m like always uncomfor’able.” _It’s not a lie._ Akashi stiffened.

“I’m sorry, should I leave?” The other asked, upset.

“Wuh-no-” Kouki blinked, confused then denied immediately. “-N-not you. Ev’ryone, I’m always uncomf’rt’ble. Y-you worrie’ over somethin’ not your fault.” Akashi calmed down a little but still seemed a bit anxious. “S-Sei, I have anxiety, all the time. You can still talk to me.” The pomchi continued. He doesn’t want people to feel like they’re stepping on eggshells around him. The heir seemed a bit upset over his explanation, but nodded.

“Then where’s a _real_ boundary? I know I have crossed them before.” Akashi breathed out. “Please cut me off if I cross one.” He added.

“Umm-” Furi thought, really trying to give Sei an answer. “-leave marks, too much.” He blushed. _Everyone teases me over them…_

“Okay, no hickies.” Akashi nodded, he seemed to expect that answer. _Kuroko was right he does know he crosses lines to a degree._

“W-well-” Furi hates to admit that he doesn’t actually _mind_ the marks, as long as nobody else will see and make fun of him for it. He does _like_ when Sei encases him in wings and does things… Kouki blushed. “-n-not out in open.”

Akashi completely froze underneath him.

“If they’re hidden, it’s okay?” The alpha asked, sounding a bit more cheery than the past few minutes.

Furihata paused feeling like he’s making a deal with the devil. He slightly nodded an affirmative, blushing. The alpha made a small ‘heh’ noise and the brunette’s pretty sure Akashi kissed his head.

“You don’t mind when I knead you then?” Sei asked, purposefully digging his fingers in and out of Kouki’s stomach. A shiver went down the omega’s spine.

“N-no.” _It would be weird if he didn’t…_

“Or do this..?” Akashi whispered and leaned down to lick a patch by his ear with a feline tongue. The pomchi breathed in a little sharp, he bit his lip, embarrassed.

“No...b-but what does that m-mean?” He’s reminded of his conversation with Shougo. The leopard’s response didn’t seem to pertain to Akashi. The lion purred behind him, pleased with his responses.

“I like you.” The other easily said. _Shougo said grooming pertains to family members though._ A lion’s kingdom must be considered family to them. That makes sense. “Do you like when we’re on your bed with my wings out?” Akashi smirked by his ear.

The pomchi nodded, shy.  _I can't deny it..._

“What about...when I verbally tease you. Does that bother you?” Sei sighed out, completely calm now.

Furi thought. _Well, yes, but I’m easily embarrassed._ It doesn’t honestly bother him _that_ much. He’s sort of gotten used to Akashi being that way towards him. Thinking about it, Furi’s glad that Sei’s comfortable enough to act that way. He doesn’t really do that with anyone else… It would probably be unnerving and more uncomfortable for the alpha to act like ‘the perfect gentleman’ with him.

“J-jus’ be yourself Sei…” Furihata doesn’t want his easily embarrassed nature to get in the way of someone else’s personality.

“So it doesn’t? Or are you trying to be overly considerate?” Akashi asked. _Now he’s just being overly considerate._ Furi breathed out a small laugh.

“‘S fine. I get embarrassed easy. I’ll-I’ll tell you if you cross a line, so don’ walk on eggshells ‘round me.”

There was a pause then the lion kissed behind his ear, purring loudly.

“Okay.” The heir breathed out. “You like when I touch you then?” _I already said that, why does he need me to answer that embarrassing question again…_

“Y-yes. I-” Furi took a breath. “-I’m stressed a lot, b-but with you I don’ have to be…” _Mainly because your pheromones completely take over my senses and I can’t think._

Akashi gripped him a bit tighter and hugged him, Kouki can feel the other’s smile near his neck. The lion feels happy. Furihata’s glad to get this conversation over with. He felt himself calm down too, to the point he realized his exhaustion. For not the first time he fell asleep to Sei’s purring and kneading.

* * *

It didn’t take too many more days for him to be released from the hospital. The whole time, just as Kouki was told from before he woke up, Akashi didn’t leave his side. It would be annoying if Furi wanted to be alone, but the idea of being alone in a cold hospital room overnight didn’t sit well with him. He would probably look at his wires and get overwhelmed only hearing machines and distant coughing. Plus, Sei’s presence is comforting. They don’t have to be constantly talking, in fact Akashi seems overly enthused to just be in the same room. It’s kind of weird but Furihata chalked it up to some odd lion behavior.

He did, however, make the alpha go home for at least a day when he got discharged. Akashi’s really childish when told ‘no’, is what the brunette learned. He does _listen_ but he pouts and gets huffy. It’s actually kind of hilarious in Kouki’s mind. The alpha’s supposed to be this scary leader with eloquent manners, but he gets so petulant.

During his stay in the hospital Furihata also got more comfortable showing his face around Akashi, since he sort of had to. Just as the lion said, he didn’t treat the brunette any differently knowing who he is. A huge burden was taken off of the omega at that. He was also a little confused as to why it didn’t change things, he had been so sure Sei would be disappointed in him. It must have something to do with them being friends as children. _Thanks past self._

When he got discharged and Akashi finally went home, Furi calmed down, taking a shower and getting comfortable on his bed, that thanks to the alpha seems to always have at least a distant scent of the phoenix. He opened up to the Pom and Cub page, which now that he thinks about it, will have to get a renaming. They need a group name.

It seems that Cub and Astra kept the page going as he had been in the hospital. He didn’t even ask them to, Furi’s grateful. Kouki went through some of their new videos, amused as he hasn’t seen any of them yet. He admits he felt like a proud mother watching them, his two partners even did a dance together. They did a few videos together and a few separate, Kouki couldn’t be happier to watch them. _Red and I need to catch up._

He went through their mentions after catching up. Majority of them were wishing him well, seeing as Ryou put out another announcement saying he was sick. People seemed to come to the conclusion that Red is taking care of him, since the cherryhead hasn’t been posting either. _They’re not wrong, but that’s embarrassing and a little alarming how deductive they are._

Furi saw a mention from Kuroko and seeing the screenshot from the video he posted, all the color drained out of the brunette’s face.

_...Did he...did he really..?_

Kouki couldn’t find it in himself to click on the video so instead he went into the comments. The first thing he noticed is it’s possibly the most liked and commented video on their channel. _Which is alarming given what it is._ Furi found his nightmares come true while reading some of the comments.

_Kuroko why!?_

Their most popular video is now one of Pom seducing Red.

Furi covered his face, blushing. If people didn’t ship him and Sei, they _definitely_ do now. Kouki can’t even be that upset because it’s his own fault. _I didn’t need to do that anywhere public, and I still did._

Kouki took a breath calming down. The video is of him as Pom and Akashi as Red. It’s alright, very few people actually know who they are. This is just their personas, and the whole teasing thing has sort of become his and Red’s schtick, admittedly.

_It’s okay, it’s alright. This is fine. Embarrassing but, okay._

If anything, the video made them more popular. People seem absolutely obsessed with their relationship, and Pom’s sudden change from sweet and innocent to secretly devilish. They also laughed and coo’ed at Red’s reaction to the turned tables. Even Furi is amused that Sei actually ran out of the club. He felt bad at the time, but now that everything is cleared up, it’s a bit funny. Kouki can see why their friends laughed.

Furihata went through more of their mentions. A lot of them were about the video. A scary amount of people are talking about it. There’s a ton of fanart of him in lingerie now and Red being secretly shy. He would be more embarrassed about it if the whole take on Akashi weren’t so amusing. There were also a few funny comics about Cub and Astra now watching on from the sidelines as ‘third wheels.’ Ryou’s depicted along the lines of ‘what the fuck happened to my partner’ while Shikari acts more like a fangirl or evil queen, as in ‘now I’m taking over this joint.’ It’s amusing. Frost came up a few times as their cameraman with a blank expression but nosebleed, recording all of their antics. It is _sort of_ close to the truth, which makes it funny. _Wow. A lot’s happened._

Furi continued to scroll, wrapped up in a blanket that smells like Sei with Asu on his lap, until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Kouki made him leave once the brunette got out of the hospital. Akashi really didn’t want to, especially given the pomchi’s still weak and Masaomi knows about him. The Akashi head may have said that his friends are off limits but that doesn't stop the heir’s worry about leaving Kouki. No doubt Masaomi caught on to the fact that the omega is especially special to him. It puts the smaller in a dangerous situation as was proven at the hospital. Seijuurou counts himself lucky Masaomi didn’t use a deadly virus on his brunette.

Needless to say Akashi is extremely wound up. Not being near Kouki feels horrible, his alpha is screaming for him to protect even though the pomchi told him to leave. Seijuurou knows he has to abide by the brunette’s wishes unless there is apparent danger though. He can only hope the rest of his kingdom will protect Kouki in his stead.

He decided to use this ‘free day’ to see his teammates, just as Mayuzumi asked of him.

Getting into Rakuzan undetected wasn’t too difficult, but that may be because Akashi is a master at acting. If anyone in the hallways saw him, he casually slumped by, giving no impression as to who he really is. He went through the dorms until he got to Reo’s room, which just by looking at the door gave him nostalgia.

Everyone is in class right now, so the door is locked. Fortunately, Makoto’s taught him a thing or two. Taking a bobby pin, Akashi easily broke in. Once in, he shut the door and didn’t know how to feel.

It’s been so long yet not too long since he’s been here. It feels like just yesterday since he would be studying in this room while Reo played with his hair. Yet, so much has occurred since then. Akashi can’t decide if he would prefer it to be like how it used to or not. One way he would be stuck in a constant sense of responsibility, but he wouldn’t know of the horrors he’s been through. The other, he’s not so naive but is making steps towards his freedom that may or may not come.

The heir walked through the room, looking at all the knick knacks. Mibuchi is usually very tidy but a good amount of things are left out. Guilt clawed at Akashi’s chest. He’s close to all of his teammates but especially Reo. The taller must be worried to no end over him. Seijuurou will have to thank Chihiro for keeping Mibuchi going through all this.

The cherryhead sat down in the chair for Reo’s desk. There’s fur around the back of it and Akashi didn’t realize he missed something so simple as sitting down and feeling the faux fur against his back. _It feels surreal to be here now._ He looked at the other’s tarot cards. They’re left out and Akashi can only imagine how often Reo’s been using them. Mibuchi despite his flowery nature, loves a lot of spiritual things that some may consider dark. He likes tarot readings, crystals and a lot more self care type objects. When Akashi first found out, it reminded him a lot of Midorima. That may be one of the reasons he and Reo became close so fast. Plus the other’s mother hen behavior.

Akashi picked up the cards straightening them out.

“I hope I am not messing up your flow, cards.” He said while moving them.

Admittedly, the heir doesn’t know too much about tarot cards, or spiritual things in general. He should, considering how long he’s known Midorima, Mibuchi and even his mother was fond of this sort of thing. However, it’s always blown over his head. It wasn’t a fact to him, so he has a hard time understanding it. _Maybe Kouki knows this sort of thing?_ The brunette seems very intuitive and Akashi has a knack for befriending spiritually gifted people. He’ll have to ask the pomchi.

For now, he shifted through the cards, reading their names and looking at the pictures. He didn’t think too much about them but for some reason he stopped on one, and found himself analyzing it.

_It’s the Death card._

Akashi doesn’t know much about tarot cards but that doesn’t sound like a good one. In fact, it sounds like possibly the worst one. However, looking at it doesn’t fill him with uneasiness for some reason. The opposite, actually.

‘Death’ or who Akashi assumes is Death, a skeleton, is seemingly riding a horse. A horse that suspiciously looks like Yukimaru. There are three bodies to the side of him or her. One appears to be a king, the other a woman and another a child. They look dead, but also they could be asleep. Akashi looked at the card for awhile. For some reason it just peaked his interest. _I wonder what that has to say about myself that the Death card is what interests me._ He slightly scoffed.

He must’ve been sitting there a long time because in what seemed like no time at all the door to the room opened up. Seijuurou looked up to see Reo staring at him. The taller looks worse for wear. Akashi can tell that the other hasn’t been sleeping, it makes him feel even more guilty than he was before.

The heir stood up, after putting the cards on the desk, and gave a small smile.

“Am I seeing a ghost?” Reo asked, tearing up.

Akashi inwardly cringed but smiled outwardly. He felt himself getting emotional over seeing the other after so long with no contact. He feels a bit silly for not seeing his teammate until now. He didn’t want to put them in danger but he should have found a way to see them before so much time passed. 

The cherryhead breathed in, tearing up and walked forwards to hug Reo. Mibuchi immediately embraced him back and leaned over to hide his face in the smaller’s neck. Akashi relished in the contact. He hasn’t smelt or felt the taller’s aura for so long. He feels protected. Unintentionally, he sighed, breathing in the calming scent Reo always gives off. Being around his teammate always seems to put him at ease, even if Akashi feels guilty over leaving for so long.

Mibuchi pulled back after a minute and cradled his head, looking at him with teary eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sei-chan.” He practically whispered.

“I’ve missed you too.” Akashi sniffed and nodded an agreement. It's odd, he's known he's missed Mibuchi, along with his other teammates, but just like with Mayuzumi, he didn't realize to what extent until seeing him. 

Reo leaned over, kissing him on the forehead. The taller then moved them so they sat on the other’s bed. Akashi's missed sitting on this bed, being in this room, and just about everything from his Rakuzan life. _They were my escape before Kouki._ Mibuchi began to laugh lightly, cutting his internal reverie short.

“You are so pretty.” Reo said. “You look happier now.” He continued. Akashi found himself smiling.  _Even if I was just frowning a minute ago about how I've missed here, he can still tell I am better than the past._  “Are you safe, Sei-chan?” He added, concerned.

“I’m getting there…” Seijuurou breathed out. “A lot has happened… Masaomi knows where I am. Senpai’s been helping, as have some others.”

“Chi-chan kept telling me not to worry, but I couldn’t stop.” Reo replied. “Have you been eating? Do you have somewhere to sleep? You’re not being hu-”

“Reo.” Akashi cut the other off with a smirk. “I’m fine. I’m being taken care of, and I withdrew my money before leaving.” Mibuchi seemed to let out a breath at that. “I’m sorry for not contacting you or the others earlier… I was trying to keep you out of danger, but now that Masaomi knows where I am, and Senpai stepped in, there’s no point.”

“Don’t worry about us, Sei-chan. Just keep yourself safe.” Reo said, upset.  _Always so caring..._

Akashi hummed, and glanced at the cards on Mibuchi’s desk, not really thinking.

“Reo, is the Death card a bad omen?” _Out of everyone, Reo will know._ His partner blinked, not expecting the question. Mibuchi moved a strand of hair to sit behind his ear then smiled.

“No, not necessarily. In short, it means change.” _Change._

“Good or bad, change?” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the taller.

“My Sei-chan-” Reo laughed a little. “-are you finally interested in getting your cards read?”

“I was just looking through them. That one peeked my interest.” The heir replied.

He doesn’t think he believes in tarot cards. He doesn’t _not_ believe in them, but Akashi doesn’t see reason to trust in them one way or another. They are something other people use, and it doesn’t pertain to him.

Mibuchi hummed, amused.

“Well, it could go either way. Good or bad. But-” Reo leaned over and pinched his cheek lightly. “-I won’t let it go bad, so don’t you worry.”

Akashi blinked for a moment then smiled. Reo has always been one of his greatest comforts. Reo and Mayuzumi both are family to him.

“So Sei-chan, is Red really you?” The taller smirked. The heir now blinked a little shocked. Mibuchi giggled. “Chi-chan told me, so I would stop worrying. I kept thinking how much you changed if that were true. I see it is.” The other crossed his legs. “They’re taking good care of you?”

Akashi found himself smiling again.

“Yes. Well, I am actually staying with Makoto-”

“Makoto?” Reo looked shocked. “As in Hanamiya?”

“Yes.” Seijuurou affirmed. The taller clapped, happy. Akashi chuckled. _I forgot my teammates know Makoto…_ “I stay at Pom’s a lot though. His household is caring…” _Everybody is kind there._

“Aww, and tell me-” Reo smirked as the heir looked at him. “-are you two together?”

“No-” Akashi slightly chuckled. _We will be._ Reo gasped in response, but prompted him to continue. “-He...has trouble believing people like him. Masaomi… the reason we disappeared ‘sick’ for a while is because Masaomi poisoned him.” Seeing his teammate, and how the other is listening so intently makes Akashi want to divulge what's happened.

Mibuchi gaped, completely shocked and angry, as expected.

“Pom is perfect." The smaller began, thinking of everything that's transpired. "This is actually the first day he’s out of the hospital, he made me leave. I’m nervous though. Senpai basically made Masaomi promise to not hurt my kingdom anymore. However, I hate being away from him…” A mash of Akashi’s thoughts started to surface. “Reo, I love him. Masaomi could have killed him that easily, he was trying to demonstrate that…" Seijuurou's always trusted Mibuchi, and he's had too many thoughts in his head lately. "I don’t know what to do. I went to leave with him, Aomine jumped up, stopping me and Senpai chose then to show up, so I didn’t need to make a decision at the time. Masaomi said he would be back though, I don’t-” Akashi shook his head, getting a bit emotional. “-I don’t know what to do. Everyone says they’ll take care of it. Aomine’s mother is in the police force, she is helping and Kagami’s parents are acting like my sponsor and lawyer. Senpai has apparently been helping without telling anyone until now too… Makoto’s mother said she would kill Masaomi before giving me away.” The heir tried to lighten up.

“They all say I’m brainwashed.” Akashi said with a strained grin looking at Mibuchi who listened intently. “But I’ve seen Masaomi. I’ve known him my whole life. Even if he’s in the wrong he… he’s strong and can literally manipulate people’s decisions just by a swish of pheromones.” Seijuurou bit his lip. “Senpai says I’m stronger than him. I don’t know about that. We’re strong in different aspects, and Masaomi always finds a way to win. I’ve never seen him lose.”

“Sei-chan. People can say the same about you.” Mibuchi spoke up. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, not expecting that response. “I’m not saying you’re like him, because you are completely different. However, up until recently, you never lost. You can bat an eyelash at someone and have them do anything you want. Chi-chan’s right. Sei-chan, you don’t know how much power you hold over others.” Reo took a breath. “I’m sure Masaomi has lost before, he just never showed you. Even if he hasn’t, isn’t that more than enough reason to show him he can lose?”

_Is Masaomi what I would be like if I wasn’t snapped back to my senses?_

That is such an ugly thought.

“Besides you have what he is lacking." Mibuchi continued. "You have friends. Real friends that are family and won’t change their mind over bribes. Sei-chan, we’ll show him what he is lacking and how it is important to have.” Reo smiled.

Akashi blinked and nodded, unsure how to respond.

 _Is money or friendship more powerful in the end?_ He would love for it to be friendship, but Akashi knows more out of everyone that the world is not that pretty. He’s lucky he snapped back to his senses before all this happened. If he didn’t have any friends while going through this, he doesn’t think he would be able to even fight.

Seijuurou took a breath in just as the door opened.

“Reo-nii you hav-” Hayama’s voice cut off at sight of Akashi.

The cheetah blinked for a second then ran forward, aggressively hugging the heir. Akashi’s glad he was sitting because they fell back against the bed immediately on impact. The wind got knocked out of the lion but he hugged his teammate back. He can feel Hayama’s heartbeat since he’s so close, and he’s a little overwhelmed over how fast it’s going. The other’s always been a bit excitable, but that also means he’s used to being fast paced. _He’s upset or at least very emotional._ Another hand of guilt yanked at Akashi’s heart.

“You-” The cheetah pulled back and sure enough his ears, tails and even a few vague spots are forming on his skin. “-Damn it, leave a note next time.”

Akashi blinked, then breathed a small laugh with the added weight of the other on his chest. _At least he is not as heavy as Nebuya._

“Dude-” Hayama grabbed his face, making him look at the beta. “-what’s with this bruise!? And piercings, holy shit! Who are you!?”

“Kota-chan, give Sei-chan a little space.” Reo said, but Akashi can tell he’s happy.

“Oh my fff-gghh-” The one on top of him seemed a bit overwhelmed, but sat up a bit.

“I figured I could change my appearance with no issues now, so I did.” _Plus it works as a disguise._

Akashi had a sudden thought, his teammates shouldn’t know his situation, unless Chihiro told them, which he most likely did not. Reo knows the recent happenings, but nothing more. Hayama and Nebuya probably know next to nothing, besides anything that was broadcasted on tv (which was all fake news, besides the pictures of his hospital room.)

“Woooow-” Hayama looked at him. “-you look like some of the guys I skate with.” He grinned. Akashi smirked.

“Hayama, I have one request.” The heir started getting the excitable blonde’s attention. “Do not tell anyone I am here, or have been here.”

“What about Ei-chan?” The blonde blinked, only having one concern. Hayama didn’t even question why Akashi told him to not tell anyone, or ask why he’s been gone. The alpha smiled.

“You can tell Nebuya.”

“Sweet!” The beta swooped a fist in the air and immediately pulled out his phone to call their missing member. It was amusing as the blonde didn’t say anything other than, “Quick! To Reo-nii’s!”

Akashi laughed and in absolutely no time at all the larger man barged into Reo’s room. Seijuurou couldn’t help himself for snorting into his hand at the situation, and how fast Nebuya showed up.

“Hey!” The bigger man grinned widely, and forcibly picked him up.

Akashi couldn’t find it in himself to get upset over being manhandled. He let Eikichi practically squish him to death, actually he can’t breath. The other picked him up, hugging him a bit too tight. _Nebuya is not soft_ , is the lion’s thought as all the air in his lungs is forced out. _His aura is though._ As with everyone else, another hand of guilt gripped his heart.

“Ei-chan, let him breath, you big oaf!” Reo’s voice yelled out.

The familiarity of the situation is overwhelming. Akashi dreams of the day that everything is okay and he can listen to his teammates banter with no stress on his mind. The heir was let down and Mibuchi fussed over him. _Another familiarity._

“Sei-chan, you turned purple! Are you okay!?”

Akashi just blinked up at his teammate, and looked at the other two in the room. He feels a bit lost. _Yes, this is my family._

“Ah, Sei-chan, what’s wrong!? You’re tearing up! Don’t worry, I’ll make it all better!” Mibuchi fussed.

“Yeah, dude! It’s fine, we’re not mad or anything!” Hayama jumped up, snaggle tooth showing, excitedly fisting his hands.

“It’s all gonna be okay. You’ll be back in top shape and train your muscles back to health in no time!” Nebuya hit his back.

Akashi is indeed tearing up.

“Ei-chan, Kota-chan, that’s not the problem!” Reo cut the two off.

“Ehh, then why are you upset, Akashi?” Confused, Hayama asked.

“Well, whatever the problem is you can tell us anything!” Nebuya grinned.

He sniffed, trying to hide his feelings, or at least tears. _There’s no reason to cry, they still like me, they’re still here._ Before he knew it he had three pairs of arms wrapped around him.

That’s when Akashi decided to tell them everything.

He hugged them back, freely crying, and sat them down to tell his story.

Hayama took to sitting behind him and grooming the back on his neck. The cheetah is one of the most ‘animalistic’ people Akashi has met. They surprisingly work well together since, although not at first glance, the heir is very intune with his animal self as well. The other two comforted him as well in their own way.

To say they were disturbed is an understatement. Nebuya surprisingly looked glad that he finally ‘broke’ so to speak (he is definitely mad about Masaomi though.) Reo already knew part of the story but is definitely furious over the fact that the issue is much more than he initially thought. Hayama surprisingly didn’t give way how he’s feeling, he just kept comforting the heir. Akashi can tell the blonde is upset though.

He ended up spending the night with his teammates. Eventually Mayuzumi came over, seeing as Reo kept calling him. They all got comfortable, making the situation a sort of sleepover party.

“Why don’t you tell them about your puppy?” Chihiro snarked after a minute of being bothered by everyone. Akashi knows the white haired man was just trying to change subjects, and it definitely worked. Everyone looked at him.

“You got a puppy!?” Hayama burst out. Akashi almost laughed.

“No, he’s referencing to someone…” The lion formed a smile on his face, thinking about Kouki.

“Sei-chan, tell us all about Pom! I know you really like him.” Reo smiled brightly.

The two out of the loop looked at him, intensely for information.

“Does he like meat?” Nebuya asked.

“Is he cool?” Hayama added.

Akashi smirked.

“He doesn’t seem to be a big eater, I’m trying to fix that.-” Eikichi nodded an affirmative for Seijuurou’s actions. “However, he is a fantastic cook. And, yes, Hayama he is very cool.”

“Tell us more.” Reo asked, gossipy.

Mayuzumi took out a book, not wanting to listen. Akashi smirked at the action. He turned a smile at everyone else and told them all about Kouki (although he called him Pom and didn’t give any clues as to who he is.) It turned into Hayama and Nebuya not knowing about their music group, which prompted Reo to show it off. Eikichi said something about Akashi having the biggest muscles out of their group. He said this a bit proud which made the heir laugh. Hayama is a fan of parkour and apparently breakdancing, so he actually enjoyed the dance videos. The blonde also is apparently friends with Takao, so he was a bit overly excited.

Needless to say, it ended up being a comfortable night, he's never slept next to all of his teammates, only Mayuzumi and Reo. It made him realize how much he loves them all. Before he left the next day he told them he will try and check in time to time and they all easily told him to ask for help if he ever needs. Before he left Reo suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room, coming back in no time at all holding Yuki Jr. The lion immediately grabbed his pony plush, smiling. _I love them._

It reminded him of Yukimaru, who he’s been trying to not think about. _I hope he is safe._ Fortunately, Seijuurou doesn’t think his horse is labelled as important enough to Masaomi. _I miss him…_

Akashi bit his lip and hugged Yuki Jr. and his teammates again.

 

He headed back to Kouki’s, dropping by Makoto’s briefly to let them know he’s okay since it’s been awhile. Hanamiya made snarky comments asking if he’s slept with the brunette yet. Akashi smirked through them but denied it. Makoto simply told him to ‘go gettem’ and Seijuurou left in a good mood. Soon enough he was back at the brunette’s.

When he got there he said hello to Kouki’s mother then ran up to the pomchi’s room, excited to see his mate. Once he got in, he shut the door behind himself, happy to see the smaller peacefully sleeping on the bed. A sense of calm washed over him, seeing his mate asleep in the nest he made. Akashi wishes he had a camera right now so he could take a picture of how adorable the brunette is. Amaterasu is guarding Kouki, laying next to him, now looking at the heir because of his arrival. Kouki is hugging the doberman loosely with one arm and curled around her a little bit.  _Adorable._

The smaller’s doing much better but Takao did say he should get lots of rest and be careful of overworking himself. The hawk also said that Kouki needs to eat more and set aside at least an hour everyday to just calm down. Akashi was reminded when the pomchi told Seijuurou that he’s always uncomfortable and has too much anxiety. It hurt to hear that but then Kouki said he’s comfortable with the alpha when they nap together. _I am good for his health._ Being good for someone was never something Akashi was told, he’s happy to hear it especially when it comes to Kouki.

The cherryhead went up to the smaller and laid down behind him, to spoon him. He put Yuki Jr. by their heads and let his lion and phoenix appendages loose, relaxing. Amaterasu looked at him funny, seeing as his wing encased both her and Kouki in one movement. However, the doberman quickly laid back down, comfortable from the heated ‘blanket’ of sorts. Kouki unconsciously snuggled into him as Akashi hugged him, and the alpha fell into a content nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> ((also I know that earlier I mention Akashi saying he's a second year now -when talking to Hanamiya's mom- so Rakuzan being at the dorms wouldn't make sense /third year wise/ ;; this is because I've been very slightly editing this to make more time pass but I now realize this scene wouldn't happen because of that / so we're just going to pretend that the third years are there as a sorta reunion thing or something  
> -sorry for the inconsistencies, maybe I'll edit this for real in the future to fix a lot of things I've learned since posting  
> <33 thanks for sticking around <33


	53. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a quick shoutout to everyone for being the bees knees - like I start every morning by reading the comments and they always start my day off with a smile, so thank you (๑>◡<๑) You all are the greatest, even if you're not commenting, I appreciate every read (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Love to y'all~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Now that Furi’s out of the hospital, he keeps thinking about Akashi’s situation. His situation is really serious and everyone’s been putting it on the backburner it seems because no one wants to bring it up when they’re not exactly sure what to do. Kouki can understand that but back in the hospital he could sense the heir falling apart after finding out he never truly escaped from his father. It bothers Furi because although he’s been yelled at for keeping things to himself, Sei is definitely the same. Akashi never _once_ brought up his father since the initial explanation of why he ran away, and showing his scars. Part of Furihata thinks that the alpha may tease him so much because it’s a distraction from the reality.

Furihata’s come accustomed to sleeping next to Akashi. Once the cherryhead found out the brunette doesn’t mind it, he has only come by more often. Right now they’re laying in his bed, the lion content in resting on top of him with a bundle of blankets surrounding them.

That’s another thing. The taller’s turned his bed into a sort of nest. Furi thought he was bad when it comes to piling soft things, but Sei is so much worse. The phoenix tries to collect any and everything. Kouki’s had to yell at him to not take clothes, especially if it is someone else’s in the house. Sometimes Akashi will leave shortly and come back just holding another blanket to put on the bed; Furihata's not even sure where the other gets them from half the time. The pomchi’s had the urge to tell him he’s going overboard, but he always comes by smiling widely while holding a new blanket. One time Kouki tried to tell him they had enough but then Akashi got this sort of kicked puppy look asking if he didn’t like it. It made him feel guilty so he conceded seeing as the lion isn’t hurting anyone.

Currently, they’re laying quietly, the only sound being Akashi’s purrs. That has become white noise to Furihata by now though. Kouki bit his lips together. _I should probably bring it up…_

“Sei?” He broke the silence. The lion hummed, listening. _I should’ve thought ahead on how to bring this up._ “Umm, are you okay?” Akashi nodded an affirmative, acting a bit sleepy. “N-no, I mean, I know you’re not okay.” Furi continued, feeling guilty for breaking the peace.

Seijuurou moved back and up so that they’re facing each other.

“You have my attention.” The other stated. Kouki looked into entrancing eyes and took a breath in. He turned on his side to face the alpha.

“Masaomi knows where you are.” He stated, unsure how to go about this. Akashi looked down a bit uneasy.

“Yes, I’m unnerved about that. However...I mentioned my senpai has evidence before.” Sei replied. Furi nodded, he forgot about that since he was a bit out of it when it was mentioned. “He collected video evidence.”

Kouki blinked. _Video evidence… That’s the best evidence we could’ve asked for!_ A sense of relief hit him at that comment.

“It’s a good step, but I don’t think it will completely save me.” Akashi continued. Furihata felt his heart fall at that. “This seems to only be my opinion. Everyone else thinks I’m just brainwashed to think that, since the evidence is so solid, that may be true but… I’ve known Masaomi longer. He’ll break rules, he’ll use power to take control of a situation. I have no doubt we can convince a courtroom that I am the victim, however, that doesn’t mean when the judge finalizes a decision Masaomi will be in trouble.” Akashi looked troubled. “I think at the end of the day, I’ll still end up having to go back to my old life.” Sei strained a smile, his voice choked a bit at the end of his statement.

“I won’t let that happen.” Furihata furrowed his eyebrows. Akashi shook his head, strained smile in place.

“I love you Kouki, but just because you want something, doesn’t mean it will happen.”

_Masaomi’s completely destroyed Sei, just as I thought._

“Sei. You’ll be fine. I’m not letting you go back there, neither are any of our friends. You might not know, but I’m pretty good with court cases.” Furi grinned. He has vague memories of helping his dad as a kid, the two of them used to watch shows about it as well. His mom used to laugh at them because they were so similar, and the shows were so boring. Kouta thought he was weird for liking them as a little kid.

Akashi smiled a little.

“Your brother did mention that to me once.”

Furi lit up.

“See, nothing to worry about.” _Not that it’ll stop Sei from worrying._

He watched Akashi’s face, it had a small smirk that slowly morphed into a frown.

“I don’t think Masaomi was always like this.”

Furi listened, sure the cherryhead hasn’t shared this with any or almost anyone.

“Kagami’s mother mentioned it once, and...I never saw eye to eye with him but I don’t remember always being so...scared of him. I don’t have a lot of memories of my childhood, I don’t have any good memories of Masaomi at all though. However…” Akashi’s eyes glistened over and Furi almost choked on his own spit. “There are certain things that prove I wasn’t always so scared of him. Before-” Sei cleared his throat, taking a breath. “-before he gave me my scars, I remember he came in the room and… I called him Papa back then…”

Kouki felt his heart break and he wants to cry. Akashi sounds like he’s breaking.

“What really broke me back then wasn’t the scars… I think I could forgive him for that, believe it or not.” Sei made a small laughing noise, but it was obviously upset. “He kept telling me how much he loved me.” Akashi sharply breathed in.

Furi felt himself tear up.  _That's screwed up. Sei's so hurt._

“I-It was after my mother passed away. He was so distant for a long time, then th-that day he suddenly picked me up and kissed me forehead and cheeks. I-I th-thought maybe it was a turning point. Th-that he might actually care for me. He took my trust and shattered it though.” Akashi covered his eyes, shaking. “I should’ve...I r-really should’ve seen it coming. He was acting odd and even the servant I w-was with ran off sensing danger. B-but I was too naive and hopeful…”

Furihata’s heartbroke. Although not to the same degree, he can understand that feeling. He’s been thrown away by people who say they care about him more times than he can count. _My chest hurts._

The pomchi sat up a bit and grabbed the lion in a hug, pulling Akashi’s face to his collarbone. Seijuurou took the hiding place and hugged him back. Furihata can feel the other’s tears and it just fueled his frustration.

“I-I started calling him f-father after that.-” _And now he calls him Masaomi._ “-w-would you believe me if I said I still care about him?” Akashi choked out.

Furi paused, not expecting the question.

“Yes.” He replied, not needing to think much. _Because Sei is so much nicer than he lets on._

“M-my mother must’ve seen s-something in him. She had to have… I f-feel like I owe it to her to snap him back… K-Kagami’s mother seemed confused when w-we first told her, and sh-she called him Masa. I know...I know he w-wasn’t always this bad. I can’t...I can’t remember any good memories, but I w-wouldn’t have called him Papa without feeling some sort of affection… M-mom w-wouldn’t have had me if h-he was this bad…” Akashi slightly shook his head against the brunette.

“Do you have any memories of your mother and him even if he’s just in the background?”

Furi’s trying to get a better picture of what Masaomi was like. Sei is adamant in saying Masaomi’s not horrible. Kouki wants to know if that’s true or if the alpha is just manipulated to protect his abuser. The question made Akashi pause. Kouki gave him all the time he needed to try and remember.

“He always wanted m-me doing work, but when my mother was sick, I sat with her in the garden sometimes. She showed me how to make things out of flowers, or I would play violin for her. I think-I think Masaomi would watch on from afar sometimes.”

Furi hummed. _That doesn’t paint a very good picture of what Masaomi was like. Just that he let Sei be with his mom when she was sick._

“Tell me stories-” Kouki said. “-maybe you’ll remember more if you talk about what you know.”

Akashi sniffed, calming down.

“There are things I know, even though I can’t remember them. My mother and Masaomi loved each other, is a big one. Both of them. I think Masaomi acted completely different with versus without my mom by his side… He had ‘off days’ when she wasn’t there. He was harsher and didn’t care for me… My mom loved him though, I don’t think she knew how he acted when she wasn’t there.”

_It sounds like he’s bipolar or something… That’s kind of how Sei was before he calmed down…_

“Masaomi would’ve...he would’ve bought anything in the world for mom, but he wouldn’t do the same for me. I was fine with that. But I did want to be treated like a son, not an heir. I think… I think Masaomi got jealous of me.” Akashi seemed to realize this just now. “My mom adored me.”

Furi felt Sei slightly smile, it made the brunette feel a little better over the situation.

“Masaomi loved my mom and she wanted to spend every minute with me. He had work to do, but would always make time for mom. I think...he saw me as someone who got in the way. I remember him glaring at me more than once for no particular reason. As a child, I was advanced, but I don’t remember understanding what he meant by that.”

“That…” Kouki made a face at that. “That is the most childish thing, I have ever heard of anyone doing…”  _I can't understand that. Maybe there was a different reason. Then again, I don't think I'll be able to understand any of Masaomi's actions._

Akashi slightly laughed.

“I’ve always been some sort of necessity to Masaomi. If he didn’t need an heir, I don’t think he would’ve had a child. But my mom wanted me, I’m sure.”

“I wish I could remember her.” Furi spoke up. He really does. They apparently met, Kouki wishes he could remember someone who’s so special to Sei.

“She loved you too.” Akashi smiled into his collarbone. “She said so on the back of the photo. The same for your mother.”

 _I’m sorry I can’t remember you…_ Furi sadly smiled.

Akashi went on for a long time, sharing all that he knew. It was mainly about his mother, but Kouki’s happy to hear the other happy over someone, so he listened to everything.

* * *

 

“Hey, Sei.”

It’s been a few hours, and then some. Akashi told stories, Furi listened, then they ate some food since the heir insisted he needs to eat more, they napped afterwards. Now they’re both awake and since Kouki’s nagging questions are taken care of, he can finally ask something he’s been wondering.

“Hmm?” The taller hummed, sleepy.

Even though Furihata’s the one who’s supposed to get a lot of rest, it seems Akashi is definitely taking part in his sleep schedule. The lion is a much slower riser than the pomchi though, it’s a little amusing.

“Is this yours?” Furi held up a small pony plush that suddenly appeared on his bed. Akashi likes to gather blankets, sometimes pillows, but he’s never brought a stuffed animal. Briefly the lion blinked open an eye to look at what he was holding. The cherryhead then smiled and snuggled back into their blankets.

“Yes, that’s Yuki Jr.”

Furi blinked, not expecting that answer. He’s not sure what he expected though. He’s not sure he ever expected Sei to like stuffed animals either, but since he likes bedding and soft things, it kind of makes sense.

“Well, he’s cute.” Kouki settled on this answer, not knowing what else to say.

Akashi smiled and hugged him, purring.

“Good, because you got him for me.” _Huh?_ “When we were little you won him at a festival.” Akashi grinned.

_That long ago? Sei didn’t tell this story earlier._

“I was annoyed because the games were rigged, then you just said you would get me something. I didn’t believe you, but without even trying, you got him and gave me him.” Akashi breathed out, smiling. _It must have been a good day._ “We saw the fireworks after. It was the first time I ever saw them.”

“Do you like fireworks?” Furi asked with a smirk.

“No-” _Oh._ “-but you were there, so it was fine.”

Kouki blushed.

“Don’t just say things like that…” He muttered, embarrassed.

The alpha grinned, changing the calm mood and got on his arms and legs, over the pomchi. Furi blinked at the change of pace. The other’s wings fanned out then curled to cover them. Without mesh, Kouki finally realized just how vibrant and beautiful Akashi’s wings are. Admittedly, they are the prettiest thing Furihata’s ever seen. The brunette’s heart sped up, knowing where this is going once the phoenix smirked and his eyes shined, heterochromatic.

“What’s a safe spot?” Seijuurou breathed out.

Kouki blinked, not understanding the question. Akashi slightly chuckled, and moved a pianist finger down his throat. The omega shivered on contact.

“You said I can leave marks if they’re hidden. Where can’t I touch?” The alpha reworded.

Furi felt his mind start to melt from being surrounded in a sort of ‘greenhouse’ of alpha pheromones. Off scent covers Akashi has only become stronger and faster at bending him the way the heavyseed wishes.

“U-um, throat…” With the declaration, Seijuurou moved his finger lower. “C-collarbone…”

_Everyone’s going to see on the team since we change in front of each other, so trying to hide from my teammates is impossible…_

“Below that is okay?” Akashi asked, looking like a predator.

Furi blushed.

“D-don’t below the belt.” _I think I need to make that a rule, even though he should know that._

“Is that all?” Sei asked, carefully.

_Is it? Is that all?_

“Just tell me if I go too far.” The other seemed to catch his dilemma.

_I don’t think I’ll be able to complain a minute from now when your pheromones completely take over my senses…_

Even though he thought this, Furi nodded an affirmative. Akashi caught his eye, and blinked, then relaxed his body so he’s not holding himself up, and is laying on top of the lightseed. His smile switched to less feral and more calm.

“Relax, Kouki.” Sei said and pet a hand through brunette hair.

 _I will when you start…_ Furi tried to calm down though. In the past, Sei just did things without asking and it was surprisingly less nerve wracking than knowing what’s going to occur.

Akashi blinked, seemingly giving him time, which just made Kouki more nervous.

“J-jus’ do something already…” He said a bit impatient.

Sei widened his gaze a little shocked, Furi felt a bit guilty. The lion then smirked though.

“Knowing what’s gonna happen is scarier than not…” Furi tried to explain himself.

“That’s interesting… This isn’t supposed to be scary though. The unknown doesn’t scare you?” Akashi hummed.

“U-umn, I mean yeah? But knowing something is more...nerve wracking.” Kouki tried to change his word choice, since he’s not _scared_ of Sei.

“I’ll remember that.” The alpha grinned.

Furi nodded, not knowing where to go from here. Fortunately, Akashi grant mercy on him and leaned over, pecking him on the cheek. The taller moved a hand to knead into his side as he kissed one of the brunette’s canine ears.

Soon enough Kouki completely forgot about the outside world and let Sei do what he wants. Belatedly, he realized that by telling Akashi to not leave marks on his neck, the alpha now sort of has to on his stomach. Ironically, the first hickey below his neck is what started the whole boundaries concept. Now Furihata’s completely backpedaled with that… In the end, Sei ended up winning. Kouki honestly doesn’t know how he did that.

In this moment, it doesn’t matter though. The pomchi’s sure that Akashi won’t pass the boundaries he set.

It’s odd how a pheromone switch can change how an action is perceived. What Sei is doing _is_ sexual. Furihata knows that. He’s leaving a _mark._ But somehow Akashi makes it feel like a different type of intimate. Instead of increasing his heart rate and exciting him, this is more _pleasing._ It’s soft and warm. It feels like the safest place Kouki’s ever been, he doesn’t know how Akashi does it. Alpha pheromones do have the power to completely take over both omegas and betas, but Sei’s are too strong. It’s almost like every emotion Akashi feels can set Furi this or that way to match it. It must mean that the heir is also comfortable doing this, which the brunette is glad for.

For the first time Furihata wondered if Seijuurou’s really okay with being the one to do everything. The only time Kouki ‘took charge’ so to speak was back at the club, but that was in public and definitely sexual… The pomchi feels a tiny bit guilty over not pleasing Sei back, even though he’s the one that started this thing they have going. Furi doesn’t know how to do what Akashi’s doing though, because it’s _not_ sexual. Ironically, despite how awkward Furihata is, he only knows how to seduce, and cuddle, not this weird in between. _Maybe I should try…_

It’s not fair that Sei’s always doing everything. Besides Kouki just came to a realization that if he can completely calm the alpha down into a puddle, like Akashi does to him, then that would definitely be a win. The heir deserves it for everything he’s dealing with. Furi’s positive Akashi is stressed out of his mind.

“S-Seh-” Kouki tried to get the lion’s attention, who is busy making a mark on his chest.

_I don’t remember him lifting my shirt._

Akashi must be paying close attention because he noticed the switch in tone, and stopped to curiously look at the brunette. It’s the first time Furihata’s really seen the alpha while they do this sort of thing, besides when he gets that predator look. The other’s pupils are blown out and a flush is on his cheeks. Kouki lost track of what he was going to say, watching the lion slowly breath in tandem to him.

“Kouki?” The taller tried to get his mind back. Furihata ignored how Akashi saying his name like that felt. Instead he remembered what he was going to say and caught his breath.

“S-switch?” He’s not sure how to word himself. He’ll explain better later when pheromones aren’t clogging his thought process.

Akashi blinked a little confused, so Kouki figured he should try and demonstrate. Lifting heavy limbs, he wrapped his arms around the heir’s shoulders and leaned up to kiss the other on the cheek. Seijuurou completely froze. Furihata slightly smirked, knowing he caught the alpha off guard.

He remembered everything Akashi does to him, and began to replicate it. He reminded himself over and over to not make it sexual. _Why is it my mind wants to go that way…_

He leaned further up and kissed the heir’s lion ear. It twitched a little at contact. Furi almost laughed and he could kind of see how Sei does this in a not sexual way now. Kouki never realized how soft lion ears are, they’re also rounded looking closer to a bear’s ear. Sei’s are a soft orange with hints of red the closer it gets to his hair.

Akashi caught up to the situation and wrapped his arms around Kouki’s back and thighs, suddenly lifting him and switching their positions, so the omega’s on top. Furihata blinked and looked down at Sei. Sometimes Kouki will lay on top of Akashi, but he’s usually lower down or half curled around the other. The way he is now is the most ‘advantageous’ place he’s been. It’s odd to see ‘the emperor’ below him, completely giving him access to whatever he wants. Furihata blushed at the connotation. Heavyseeds in general usually don’t grant betas or omegas the ability to ‘top’ them. The pomchi thought with Akashi being literally the strongest alpha he’s ever met (or _will_ meet for that matter) Sei wouldn’t ‘bow down’ to anyone.

_Is this a special ability only granted to me?_

Kouki decided to stop being so starstruck and try and replicate Akashi earlier actions. He doesn’t do a lot of them, like purring or kneading, but maybe dogs can give some other comfort… Furi placed his hands by Sei’s collarbone and nudged into his neck.

_...Should I leave a mark? He does that to me? I can replicate that..?_

Furihata will try and keep it not sexual.

He kissed Akashi’s jaw and made his way down. While he did so he remembered when he massaged near Sei’s tail and how he completely lost himself at that. At the angle, Furi can’t do that, but his ears are accessible. He rubbed near the base of the lion’s ears, to see that this definitely also works. Akashi fluttered his eyes a little, keeping them just barely open, as if he’s drowsy. He purred louder and seemed to try and push into the pomchi’s hand.

Kouki amusedly watched. It really is odd to have such a powerful beast completely placant in his hands. Furihata will have to do research on lions and maybe birds too (since he doubts there’s a lot of random information on phoenix’.)

He moved his mouth down, picking a spot to stick to. _Sei doesn’t have to hide marks so this should be fine._

“Mmh…” Akashi started to make small noises.

Furihata glanced up to see him close his eyes, trying to get closer to the brunette. Kouki smiled and continued.

Within no time at all he realized that while he usually loses track of time when they do this sort of thing, Sei must also. He has no idea how long it’s been. It could’ve been a few minutes or three hours. Kouki’s glad they already had dinner and are left to their own devices right now.

Furihata can also see now how this is an addiction for Akashi. Seeing the heir pant and make small feline noises, but not go past that, is admittedly a sight Kouki never thought he would see. Now that he has, he doesn’t want Sei not completely at mercy to his touch.

Kouki’s not exactly in his right mind either. The pheromones have only heightened since they started. Both of theirs are mixed, as Akashi is getting high off the omega, he exudes more which just gets Furi more high. It’s really like a drug. It’s never ending since Sei’s wings completely close off contact for their escape.

At some point Akashi began to lean forward and lick patches by his ear and rub by his tail bone, which is happily swishing. The heir can’t make a mark at his angle because of their promise, but he can still groom.

Kouki feels a bit better not being the only one being pleasured. Although now he realizes that Sei _was_ the whole time.

It feels like slow motion and neither of them wanted to stop so they just continued, continued until they both became so lucid that they fell asleep. They got to a point of being so in sync that Furihata’s sure they both did within minutes of each other. It was the warmest and safest rest Kouki’s ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


	54. Shikoku House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was actually out camping for a week w/o internet so I couldn't post - I was going to update before I left but never got the chance ;;  
> But hey, new chapter ~ taking a bit of a different approach for a minute with Kasa (　´∀｀) ((remember how he mentioned his father knowing Masaomi (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ //that was awhile ago but not forgotten C;
> 
> Also Kikasa is referenced in this, but I didn't tag it since I don't really get into it in this part of the fic (I'm writing them a side story) - it's only lightly mentioned, so if it's not your cup of tea, don't worry~

_ <<Kasamatsu’s PoV>> _

“Hey dad, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Kasamatsu’s voice rang out, finally finding a moment his father is home.

Kasamatsu and his father are both good people and can get along, but are complete opposites. The older isn’t responsible, or at least he doesn’t give off the impression that he’s responsible. He’s part of the JSDF but at first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell. The captain hasn’t had a moment with his dad since he first found out about Akashi’s situation, until now.

Although the omega doesn’t know Akashi that well, he can’t very well sit by when there’s something he may be able to do. Besides, Kise hasn’t been ‘the same’ since the heir disappeared, and even more so after finding out why. Kasamatsu’s blunt and a bit harsh at times but he does genuinely care for Ryouta.

“Oh? Is it about a girl?” As always, his father didn’t catch onto the fact that his son’s voice is laced with seriousness.

Kise who was playing with his senpai’s dog looked up at that. Kasamatsu knows what the glance means. The blonde hasn’t been the most subtle about liking him. Yukio’s ignored his kouhai’s obvious infatuation with him from the beginning. It didn’t take Kise long to like him. Once it was clear that despite being an lightseed, the shikoku wouldn’t put up with any nonsense, including letting the blonde get away with anything, Ryouta only seemed to like him more. It’s one of the reasons Kasamatsu’s been ignoring him (not only because the older is completely awkward about romantic relationships.) If Kise only likes him out of the concept of wanting something because you’re not allowed it, then Yukio doesn’t want any part of that.

“Dad, it’s something serious.” Kasa blank faced, continuing his conversation with his father.

The older looked at him for a moment and gripped his son’s cheek. The smaller hates when he does this, he is constantly treating Yukio like a child, despite his son being the one that takes care of the family.

“Don’t frown so much, it’ll stick.” He said this but did motion to sit at the table.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes but motioned for Kise to follow too. The blonde did so without question. They sat at the table. It’s actually perfect timing because both of Yukio’s brothers are out at the moment. He wouldn’t want his younger brothers to suddenly have opinions on Akashi, nor is it Kasamatsu’s place to ‘gossip.’

“You were roommates with Akashi Masaomi, right?” The captain started.

His father blinked behind glasses frames not expecting the question.

“Yup, Masa and I were pretty close.”

“‘Were?’” Kise spoke up, getting serious.

The oldest seemed to understand this is an important matter at seeing the usually bubbly model, narrow his eyes. Funny how his dad treats _Kise_ more seriously than his own son.

“Yeah, we cut off contact after graduating. Not really for a particular reason. I would’ve kept up with him but Masa was busy and I was gettin’ into military business.” The other explained. Kasamatsu took that in. “Is this about his son?”

Kasamatsu blinked and shared a glance with Kise. _Of course he would know about that, it’s been all over the news since this all first started._ His father face palmed.

“You know where he is, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question and Kasa knows that. “Yukio, did he run away from the pressure or something?”

“No, he-” The wolf started.

“Why do you ask that?” Kasamatsu cut off what he knows would’ve started a fight with Kise. His father is irresponsible but he does have some sort of sense as to when something is serious, which is now.

“Masa was extremely pressured by his dad. He was actually glad when his dad died.” _Even if he didn’t like his father, to be glad when someone dies is a bit..._

“Do you think Akashicchi would be..?” Kise stopped his question but Kasamatsu knows what the question ended with. _Would he be glad if Masaomi died?_

Admittedly, the omega doesn’t know enough about Akashi to answer that question, but it’s possible.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why did he runaway? I may not be in contact with Masa nowadays but I do know what he was like.”

“ _Masaomi’s horrible._ ” Kise started to break with anger.

Kasamatsu put a hand on the wolf’s arm reassuringly. Ryouta has a tendency of having extreme emotions, it’s blown up more than a few times. The blonde looked at him, trying to quell his anger.

“Alright.” The oldest breathed out. “So Masa did something then. I believe you.”

Kasamatsu can tell that his father doesn’t know to what extent Masaomi has ‘messed up.’ However, the older does seem to know that the Akashi is _capable_ of doing something bad. That fact alone means Masaomi has never been the most ‘stable’ of people.

“Not something. _Somethings._ ” Kise growled.

The oldest furrowed his eyebrows.

“Okay. So Masa snapped at his kid a few times then-”

“No! He’s been _hurting_ Akashicchi! Akashicchi has scars and was forced into taking drugs and-!”

“ _Ryouta._ ” The shorter cut his partner off.  _We shouldn't disclose everything so fast. Besides, Kise needs to be calm about this._ He looked up at his dad who covered his face with his hands, taking that in for a second. Fortunately, the oldest does know that Kise and Kasamatsu would not lie, especially about something like this.

“Ohh, Masa…” The older muttered, while shaking his head in disbelief.

Kise and Kasamatsu watched him for a bit, waiting for his answer. Eventually, his father looked at them, distress obvious on his face. _He definitely believes us then._ His dad furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated.

“Alright. I don’t have contact with Masa anymore. Even if I called I would be blocked or redirected, because he’s a troublemaker. So his son’s hiding out then… Does Shio-chan know? She wouldn’t let this happen.”

Fortunately, his father is someone who is very fast and quick witted. He’s able to take in a lot of information at once, and work with it, no matter how inconceivable it may seem. It’s a side effect of working in the JSDF.

“Shio?” Yukio immediately questioned. He doesn’t know _too_ much about Akashi’s life, only the things revolving around his abuse and escape.

“His wife and son’s mother.”

Kise suddenly looked troubled.

“Akashicchi’s mom passed away…” The blonde replied and there was a silence.

Kasamatsu instantly felt horrible. If his father was friends with Masaomi he must’ve been friends with Shio, especially given his nickname for her. The oldest is only now finding out about her passing. Yukio feels he should drop the subject, at least for now, until his father digests this information.

The older breathed for a second then looked up at them.

“Do you know how long ago?”  _I'll give him props for taking things in so fast._

“...It was before I met Akashicchi in middle school…” Kise looks sorry now, stark contrast to his earlier anger.

His dad took that in too. Kasamatsu can tell the older is thinking a million things at once right now, figuring out the situation. They’re opposites, however, his father is smarter than he lets on.

“Alright. I think I have an idea of what went on in Masa’s head… I’m not saying he’s in the right, because he’s not and I’m going to have to track him down and kick his ass. But, I’ll get him back to his senses if I have to by force.” The older locked gazes with them. “I want to see his son, can you bring him here?”

Kise fidgetted. Kasamatsu can tell that his partner is having trouble trusting to bring his ex teammate to someone who was affiliated with Akashi’s abuser.

“I’m not going to let Masa near him until I knock Masa out, so don’t worry about that.” His father pointedly looked at Ryouta, knowing what he’s thinking. “I want to make sure I understand exactly why his father snapped. I’m sure his son knows more than he may even realize. Plus…” The older suddenly smirked, looking more like his goofy self. “I wanna see Masa and Shio-chan’s kid for my own selfish reasons.”

“Like what?” Yukio cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve said Masa and I were close, but he completely blew me off after graduating. I never got to see his kid, hell, I didn’t even know he had one for sure until recently because of the news. I’m kinda pissed at him.”

“ _Kinda?_ ” Kise growled a little, showing how upset he is, again. Kasa gripped him again, to keep him cooled down.

“Alright, yeah, I’m definitely pissed at him. He’s always sort of been an asshole, but in the past I never would’ve imagined he’d snap this bad.” The older answered, unperturbed. “I can probably tell Masa’s story accurately, but I’d prefer to only explain it once, so can you get his kid here?”

Kasamatsu looked at Kise for directions for once. Akashi’s under Kise’s jurisdiction. Yukio obviously trusts his father, but he’ll leave this decision up to his partner seeing as Akashi’s part of the wolf’s pack. The blonde’s gold eyes shone a bit looking at his senpai, showing how many emotions he’s feeling, and yet his expression remained blank. Kasa’s sure that Kise’s thinking a lot right now. However, after a solid minute he suddenly looked like his usual self and breathed out, looking back at the oldest.

“Akashicchi doesn’t have a solid schedule, and I can’t reach him through a phone or anything.”

“What about Furihata, he’s been with him a lot lately, right?” The smaller asked.  _We're moving forward then._

“Yeah-” Kise nodded. “-I’ll have to bug my choreo then~” The blonde suddenly smiled. After that Kise messaged the brunette asking if Akashi is there. Almost immediately the model put his phone back in his pocket with a bright smile. “Akashicchi’s coming!”

Kasamatsu blinked at how easy that was.

“Right now?” The shikoku asked, a bit perplexed.

“Yup!” His partner shone. “Akashicchi doesn’t waste time!”

Yukio’s father snorted at that, seemingly thinking something. They decided to sit in the living room, wanting to be more comfortable. Akemi, Kasamatsu’s golden retriever happily laid on the couch with them, as well.

Kasamatsu’s glad that he’s able to help even if it ends up only being a tiny bit. He’s never actually met Akashi for real (he taught the other guitar for a bit, but they didn’t get to know each other.) He’s heard some bad things, but also when the heir went missing Kise cried, actual non crocodile tears, so Yukio’s sure Akashi can’t be that bad. The captain has a sort of self rule of not judging someone before meeting them, so all he really thinks of Akashi as is a good basketball player and Kise’s old teammate and captain he cares about.

Yukio glanced at his dad, who definitely knows more than everyone else on this situation. The older looks oddly giddy. Kasamatsu has trouble understanding his father at times, he’s too goofy and odd for someone who sees terrible things all the time. Then again maybe that’s a coping mechanisms. _Nevermind, I’ve heard he was like that before the JSDF too._ The omega sighed and glanced at Kise who is slightly smiling, humming a tune to himself. He then looked at Akemi who is happily basking in their company. Everyone is so happy despite the situation. _I’m surrounded by fools._

 

Fortunately, it didn’t take too long for his doorbell the ring and almost instantaneously both Kise and the oldest jumped up to answer it. _I kind of feel bad releasing these dogs on Akashi._

Ryouta swung the door open, getting there before his father, and immediately squealed hugging the form that Kasamatsu assumes is Akashi. All he can see is a tuft of red hair and an arm that looks too shocked to move. Yukio shook his head. Akashi should probably be used to Kise by now though, seeing as they’ve known each other since middle school. Yet, Kasamatsu always feels responsible for his kouhai.

The oldest is fidgeting, trying to see Akashi, who is squished against Kise. Yukio really doesn’t understand why his father wants to see the heir so bad. His dad is odd though, so there’s no use trying to understand him.

“Kise, let him breath.” Kasamatsu cut in with Akemi’s shoulder against his face. The dog jumped up on the couch, looking at the door at the announcement of someone new, squishing against her master.

Reluctantly, the model pulled back. Kasa saw his dad cock his head around the model, looking at the heir. Akashi looks good for a runaway. The alpha looks happy and a little perplexed. Kasamatsu was always told that Akashi has a sort of dominating aura that’s terrifying, but he just looks like a kid to the shikoku. Of course, the captain already knew this, having had seen Akashi before as ‘Red.’ However, time away from his life has only made the other look better.

“Oo!” His father moved forwards and gripped Akashi’s face, who definitely is perplexed by all the attention.

Kasamatsu almost facepalmed at his dad’s actions.

“You look just like Shio-chan! I won the bet!” _So there was an ulterior motive for bringing him here._ “Wow, so cute~” The older turned the lion’s head left and right, analyzing his features.

Kasamatsu caught Akashi’s eye for a second. It’s blatantly obvious the other is confused.

“Dad, give him space.” Yukio sighed. His father petulantly did so.

“Well kid, you’re now under my protection!” The older changed his tone, from childish to cheery. “What’s your first name?”

Akashi blinked, he caught Kasamatsu’s eye again, this time looking for direction. Yukio knows he’s asking if he can trust this man. They hadn’t explained the situation to the heir before he came, so he’s smart to look for an answer. Yukio waved a hand, meaning it’s fine. The younger nodded and looked back at his father politely.

“Seijuurou, sir.”

“Sir?” His father blinked, smiling.

“You are in the JSDF, correct? I deem that as something to respect. I thank you for your protection as well.”  _I never told him my father's part of the JSDF._

“Hmm, how could you tell?” The oldest smirked. Kasamatsu doesn’t recognize the look his father gave, it was somewhat predatory. He’s sure the other is thinking something between the lines.

“Your posture, chin position and the photo in your kitchen.” Akashi answered easily.

Yukio blinked. _I’ve heard Akashi’s a bit ‘extra’ is this what people meant?_ The photo in his kitchen is a ways behind them, and small. For the heir to already pinpoint that picture within a timeframe of only one or two seconds, is a bit...unbelievable, really. The other points are also extreme forms of analysis. Frankly, Kasamatsu’s impressed and a little unnerved.

The oldest whistled, interested.

“Interesting. Anyways!-” His father clapped his hands. “-Seijuurou is it? I’m glad to finally meet you. I’ve been wanting to since before you were born, I’ll have you know.”

Akashi blinked, shocked at the information then narrowed his gaze. Before the younger could say anything in response, the oldest grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch.

“Don’t mind him, Akashi.” Kasamatsu sighed, seeing his father’s lack of manners.

He hugged around Akemi, to keep her from jumping on the heir. She’s still a puppy and is learning rules, so she may be a bit over excited over a new face.

“It’s quite alright. I am interested in the information he just gave so-” Akashi glanced at them all. “-I imagine you’ve called me here for something regarding Masaomi.”

The oldest made a pained noise.

“Ouch, first name. Masa, you really screwed up.” His father said, but motioned for the lion to sit on the couch next to Kasamatsu. Yukio can tell that Akashi is taking in every little comment, paying attention to detail. The alpha glanced over at the golden retriever and greeted her.

“I apologize, I may rouse more suspicion to her because I smell like another dog.” The other offhandedly remarked.

“Akashicchi you got a dog!?” Kise burst out.

Akashi blinked then chuckled.

“No, she’s Kouki’s dog.”  _Kouki?_

“Furihatacchi got a dog!?”

“He’s had a dog, Kise.”

“Wait, you know who he is?” Kasamatsu cut in the other two’s conversation. Last he checked, Akashi did _not_ know who Pom is.

“Oh, yes.-” The heir smirked at him. “-I figured it out.”

Kise gasped dramatically. Yukio cocked an eyebrow at his kouhai’s behavior. Kise seems more overexcited than Akemi. Kasamatsu shook his head and let Akemi get acquainted with the cherryhead. She seems to like him. After that, they got back to the task at hand.

“I wanted you here, because I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on in Masa’s head.” The oldest started.

“‘Masa’ you two are close?” Akashi asked.

“We were roommates and basically best friends since high school.”

“Masaomi did not go to high school, he was privately tutored.” The heir immediately pointed out a flaw in the older’s statement. 

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Kasamatsu’s father whistled. “I was in highschool, but we still knew each other at the time. Ah, actually, I should mention this too. I was friends with your mother too at the time.”

That caught Akashi’s attention. The heir immediately lit up. Kasamatsu read the reaction. _He liked his mother._

“Anyways, I knew Masa and Shio-chan. Lovely couple. I don’t know if you want to hear that, given your impression of Masa though.” His father continued.

Akashi sighed, seemingly loosened up, knowing that the other knew his mother.

“No, I know it was true. Masaomi loved my mother with his whole heart, I have no doubt about that.” _Masaomi is not just a destructive robot with no feelings then._

“Good, because that was true. I’m sure when your mother passed away, that was the turning point then. My condolences by the way.”

Akashi nodded.

“No need, I can tell you were close to her as well.” The lion responded. “Yes, Masaomi was obsessed with her. I know my mother’s passing tore him apart.”

Kasamatsu noticed Kise seems to want to keep jumping in. He’s sure the other wants to say something along to lines of ‘that’s not an excuse.’ The older pat a hand on the model’s knee, to calm him down. Ryouta looks angry and troubled, but kept his mouth shut.

“I’m beginning to understand you know a good amount. I’ll tell you something you probably don’t know then.” The oldest got a serious look on his face. Kasa’s only seen that look when his father is on duty, so this is definitely important. “This whole thing is especially horrible because Masa’s acting like his dad.”

 _Masaomi was glad when his father died._ An ugly feeling pitted itself in his stomach.

Akashi looked a bit shocked, and the oldest continued.

“Masa’s life wasn’t easy. He took abuse after abuse and was forced into more things than I can count. His only saving grace was Shio-chan. He and her were birthmates, but they truly did want to be together. It’s a little funny, actually.” The older started to chuckle a bit. “I’m sure you don’t want to be related to him, but he rebelled for a bit and went off and got a tattoo, it reminds me of your piercings.”

“Tattoo?” The heir looked completely and utterly shocked. Yukio stayed silent, taking in the information.

Kasamatsu’s dad laughed.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s unbelievable to you. It’s a cat and bird shadow, respectively.” His father winked. Akashi widened his gaze, realizing something. Kasamatsu’s sure he and Kise are missing out on something. “It wasn’t even a big deal, it’s not huge or anything. I remember Masa showing me, with the biggest grin on his face though. Anyways-” The oldest raked a hand through his hair. “-Masa’s an asshole, and I’ll beat him up. I’ve done it before.”

Akashi breathed out a bit with a smirk at that, but didn't seem to completely believe the remark.

“Seriously, I bit him once, and the mark is still there. That was over a pork bowl though…” His father looked up, remembering the scene for a second.

“W-what?” The alpha asked. He seems to be having too many emotions.

“Yeah, Masa is an actual person. I’m sure you’ve only seen him at his absolute worst though.”

“I only have bad memories of him.” Akashi replied. The statement hit them all a bit too hard.

“Ahh, man, Masa’s bad…" His father sighed. "Okay, well because of numerous reasons Masa’s unstable. He was stable with Shio-chan, but with her not there, I can see why he completely snapped. She got him through basically his entire life. It wasn’t only his family that was bad though, the Organization hounded him and stalked him around every corner. I’m sure you know why-” His father glanced at Kise and him. “-for privacy reasons I’m not saying what Masa is, but it’s rare. That’s all you need to know.” _Alright then._ The older returned his gaze Akashi. “He could only control that part of himself around Shio-chan, anytime she wasn’t there, even if he was _okay,_ he was uncomfortable and sometimes it got to a point he would be baseline panic attacking.”

Akashi suddenly shuddered. Kasamatsu watched on. He can tell this issue between the Akashis is much more complicated than the older ‘just abusing’ his son.

“Um-” The heir started, and the line sounded weird on him. “-I can-I can understand that. I only recently have come to a sort of contentedness.”

The oldest paused. Kasamatsu tried to understand what the heir meant by that. By the looks of it, so is Kise.

“Is it because of Furihatacchi?” The blonde asked.

Yukio blinked. _Kise’s right._ Even he can tell ever since Akashi’s been hanging out with the brunette, he seems _better._

“Yes.” Akashi nodded.

“Kid.” The oldest suddenly sounded serious. “You’re a lion, right..?” _Yea-_

“Sort of.” The lion( _?_ ) replied.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes. He was sure that Akashi’s a lion. He looked to his side to see Kise with the same confusion. _What does ‘sort of’ mean?_ He looked back to Akashi to see him sigh.

“There’s no reason to hide it. Since you already know what Masaomi is, I’ll just tell you.” The miracle breathed out. “I have two animals, one of them is Masaomi’s.” _Two?_ “Kise.” Akashi turned towards them. “I’m unsure if you know, Kasamatsu. However, this is why I have two personalities.”

Yukio’s heard that before. However, he had no idea it also meant that Akashi has two animals in him. He thought only two compatible animals can mix, like dog breeds. Earlier they mentioned a cat and bird. The cat presumably being a lion and the bird being the mystery animal. Kasamatsu’s never heard of a mix of two separate species _that_ different from each other.

“Sir.” The heir turned back to his father. “Did you ever wonder why Masaomi was to wed a lion?”

Suddenly, his father breathed in.

“I understand.” The older answered, leaving Kasamatsu and Kise out of the loop.

“Akashicchi..?” Ryouta started, getting Akashi’s attention. “You have two?”

“Yes. Bokushi is Masaomi’s.”

Yukio’s pretty sure Bokushi is what they call Akashi’s other personality.

“...You’re not kidding right?” His father asked a bit out of character.

The heir looked at the older and in one blink switched to a gold eye. The change in aura was instant. Akemi yelped and jumped away. Kasamatsu doesn’t blame her, he nearly jumped too. _This. This is the aura people have described._ It is indeed terrifying, and Yukio’s not scared easy. An uneasiness crept up his chest and his instincts are telling him to flee.

“Unlike Masaomi, I have control over myself.” Bokushi replied, sounding a bit condescending towards the other Akashi.

Yukio’s father, after getting over the initial shock, leaned forwards and grabbed Akashi’s chin, moving his head left and right. Kasa almost had the urge to stop him, having an image of Akashi with sharpened fangs biting his father. However, the heir went along with it, looking only slightly annoyed.

“This is with both out. I can switch to only Masaomi’s too, but I think I would scare Akemi to death if I were to do that.” _If this is even somewhat similar to Masaomi’s aura, he is indeed a scary man._

His father pulled back, letting go of the younger.

“That’s… You’re the first in history to have control over it this well.”

“Well, I have been told that I’m better than Masaomi.” Bokushi smirked.

“Does Masa know?” The oldest asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Unless he figured out through the marks in the hospital room, no. The Organization should not either.” Akashi easily responded.

“Akashicchi!” Kise suddenly cut in. They all looked at him. “Are you where Furihatacchi got that pretty feather?”

Kasamatsu hasn’t seen the brunette for a bit, so he doesn’t remember a feather.  _Some sort of scary bird with pretty feathers..._

“Yes.” The miracle smirked.

“Ah, thank god, I was scared somebody wanted to fight you for him.” Ryouta breathed out.

“If anyone wanted to touch him, they would get their hands chopped off.” Akashi easily replied. _He is different now._

“Kid.” The oldest in the room got the heir’s attention again. “If something happens to this boy you’re talking about, promise me you will not act like Masa is.”

“I will never act like him.” The alpha replied, with a little bit of a growl.

“That’s what he said about his father.” Not scared, the taller replied instantly. Akashi slightly recoiled.

“Masaomi has already poisoned him, and I did not snap like he did.” _What._ Kise gasped as Kasamatsu widened his gaze. “And when I have a child with Kouki, I will adore that child. I would never hurt them. I love Kouki but I would also love our kid, and my kingdom. I do not only take after Masaomi, my mother was kind and I think of her everyday. I could never hurt my kingdom the way Masaomi is hurting his family.”

Yukio blinked. There’s a lot to unpackage there. A big factor being that Furihata was poisoned. Kasamatsu can assume the brunette is okay now, seeing as Akashi is here and not with him. Another being how much Akashi loves Furihata. The shikoku already knew that Akashi has a thing for the pomchi, but to hear this much and how serious he is, is something else entirely. Kasamatsu is also a bit impressed how Akashi can say such things about having a child and be so unabashedly frank. He’s not embarrassed at all, Yukio’s not sure if he should feel embarrassed for him, or proud that he knows what he wants.

Kasamatsu’s father suddenly grinned and pat Akashi on the back a bit hard.

“You’re right. You’re a lot like your mother. Your mate-”

“They’re not mates.” Kise slightly laughed behind his hand. Akashi turned a glare at the blonde, while the oldest blinked, shocked. Kasamatsu’s father then proceeded to burst out laughing. It fueled Akashi’s annoyance. Yukio doesn’t blame him, but also he sees why this is so amusing.

His father looked up as if he is going to continue talking but took one look at Akashi, and burst out laughing again. Kasamatsu snickered at it.

“I fail to see why this is so funny.” The alpha huffed.

It made the others laugh more. For once Yukio could consider himself a fool, because he started to join the laughter, albeit not as loudly. Eventually, the oldest put a hand on the Akashi’s back again though.

“Ah, if you two aren’t even together and you’re like this, I’m sure you’re better than Masa already. You’ll be fine.” His father snickered again, then looked at Akashi. “I like you, kid. For how stupid Masa can be, you turned out okay.”

“I suppose that is a compliment.” The heir replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Akashicchi, how come you two aren’t together though?” Kise asked, stopping himself from laughing more.

“He refuses to go out with me.” Akashi huffed as if he couldn’t imagine any reason why.

Kasamatsu snorted. _Anyone who refuses an alpha like Akashi repeatedly, earns my respect._

“I always knew I liked that pup.” Kasa smirked.

Akashi folded his arms, huffing. _He’s like a child._

“Pup? He’s a dog?” The oldest raised an eyebrow.

“He’s a pomchi.” The heir turned to look at the older, smiling.

Kasamatsu’s father grinned.

“That’s hilarious.”

“I don’t care for class, if that’s what your referencing to.” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, it is. And I can tell.” The older smirked, chuckling. “I love this family.” He then laughed a bit.

Kasamatsu watched as Akashi looked at Akemi and in less than a second his eye switched back to ruby. The heavy aura dropped instantly. It was extremely unnerving to watch, Yukio can see why there are a lot of unsettling rumors about the heir now.

The other pet Akemi and she calmed down, slowly inching back to Akashi, greeting him a bit shy, unsure of who he is anymore. The cherryhead sighed, trying to make her comfortable again.

“I apologize, I should’ve given more warning than a blink. Dogs aren’t too fond of Bokushi.”

“It’s fine. What about Furihata’s dog?” Kasamatsu waved off.  _It was definitely sudden though._

“Amaterasu likes me.” Akashi smiled.

“What a name.” Yukio breathed out. Amaterasu sounds more like a name Akashi would give rather than Furihata.

“She is a goddess.” The cherryhead grinned.

Kasamatsu’s reminded Akashi’s just a kid. He knew this, but he also knows nobody else treats the heir like it. The rumors are proof enough that everyone’s impressions of Akashi are a bit mislead.

“We’re home.” The door suddenly opened and Yukio recognized his brother, Katsuo’s voice.

They looked up, to see both Katsuo and Akihito. The two are both seniors in middle school, yet they’re taller than Yukio. The brothers locked gazes with Akashi and Kasamatsu nearly smacked them for staring and being rude.

“Hey, you’re Red?” Katsuo remarked.

Kasa looked to Akashi for his response. The younger merely blinked then smirked.

“Yes, I am to assume you are Kasamatsu’s brothers.” The heir glanced at Yukio when saying his name.

The two nodded.

“Katsuo.”

“Aki.”

They greeted, then glanced at each other, having an unspoken conversation. Those two have always been close. Yukio is the odd one out, being older, but he practically raised them so they all get along.

“May I help you?” Akashi slanted a smirk, knowing the two have more to say.

“Yeah, actually.” Katsuo boldly replied and Aki jabbed his side. “Tell us about Astra.” The shikoku ignored his brother and continued.

“Astra? What are your intentions?” 'Red' narrowed his gaze.

Kise nudged Akashi and mocked a whisper that everyone could still hear.

“It’s obvious they like her, Red.”

The lion mix widened his gaze as Kise smirked. Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing this piece of information.

“My boys are in love!?” The oldest picked up. He had been silently watching for a bit since he didn’t understand the codenames, but he did understand what Kise said.

“Yeah, so give us her contact information.” Katsu continued, ignoring his father.

If Kasamatsu weren’t at an odd angle he would’ve kicked his younger brother. _Astra, that’s Takao’s sister._ Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“She’s like a little sister to me and you’re not giving yourself any points in your favor right now.” The heir replied. Kasamatsu doesn’t blame him. In fact he would be alarmed if Akashi didn’t defend Astra, who Yukio’s pretty sure is actually named Shikari.

Aki smacked Katsu, shoving the other’s face aside.

“I’m sorry for his behavior. Is there any way I can get in contact with her? I assure you, I have no ill intentions.” Akihito has always been more polite while Katsuo is direct.

“We!” Katsuo smacked his brother back.

 _They’re fighting over her._ This is admittedly not something Kasamatsu would’ve ever imagined, not that he thinks about this sort of thing ever.

“I’ll protect her much better than Aki would!” Katsuo continued.

“Just because you’re captain doesn’t make you stronger. I’m much more stable than you.” Aki snapped back.

“I _am_ stronger than you! And I’m not afraid to fight to protect someone!”

“You act as if I wouldn’t? Katsu, you’re too hot blooded.”

“You two should duel!” Kise shouted out.

Kasamatsu smacked his partner in the back of the head. _This is ridiculous._ He glanced to Akashi who looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“You two should _not_ duel.” Yukio spoke up, not up for a fight. “Let her pick, and don’t be surprised if she picks neither of you.” His brothers growled at him a bit.

“Well, Red?” Katsuo ignored the others and asked.

“You can speak to her through our account. We don’t exactly ignore anyone, but I’ll tell her to keep an eye out if you would like.” Akashi suddenly narrowed his eyes. “However, her brother will be a bigger obstacle than I.”

“Oh, yeah!” Kise spoke up. “Takaocchi loves his sister, he definitely will be a problem!” The blonde got riled up.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to the chaos around him. He’s learned that Akashi is also a fool, which came as a surprise. They all, excluding the oldest brother, raved on and on about information, and plans of ‘attack.’ Kasamatsu looked down at Akemi, who’s laying on his lap.

_At least you’re not a fool._

She looked up at him as if she could hear his thought. Kasa smirked, petting her. With shouting surrounding him, he’s reminded why he shouldn’t wish for his whole family to be home at once. Still, he is somewhat content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kasa a lot~
> 
> also next chapter is one of my favorites (｀∀´)ゝ”


	55. I wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shopping part in this was not planned at all and is actually one of my favorite parts in this whole fic ♡✧( ु•⌄• )  
> I hope you all enjoy ∩(´∀`∩)

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

They’ve only gotten more popular. Akashi knows that the time for Masaomi to show up has to be soon. Even if the older was caught off guard, the heir knows better than anyone else that Masaomi thinks fast, and precisely. That’s why their group’s popularity rising, can only be a good thing. Seijuurou keeps reminding himself it’s a safety belt. If he disappears so will Red, he didn’t think much of that at first but now it is his hope. They agreed that if Akashi is kidnapped or locked away, the group will reveal who he is. It was a bit of a dark conversation, but one that he knows was needed. There’s no doubt their fans will riot over it if that were the happen, which in turn will spark controversy on the news. Seijuurou then can rely on his kingdom to do a lot of the work, in particular, Aomine’s mother, Kagami’s parents, Kasamatsu’s dad, Makoto’s mother and secret service.

Akashi admits he was caught off guard hearing stories from Kasamatsu’s father. However, to see an adult who was friends with Masaomi say he will snap sense back into the older Akashi, is _something._ Seijuurou didn’t even think about snapping sense back into Masaomi, after all, he can’t even remember a time the older wasn’t so _horrible. Honestly,_ that idea was more of a wish, that he knew wouldn't happen, but after hearing Kasamatsu’s father speak, Akashi has a sliver of hope it is possible. If he can get Masaomi back to his old self, that would be more than a win to Seijuurou. He would feel better not only for himself, but in sake for his mother as well. Plus it will be a bit of a slap in the face for Masaomi, and Akashi has _always_ wanted to win against the older.

“You okay, Sei?” Kouki questioned him, snapping him out of his reverie.

Akashi blinked and looked behind the brunette briefly seeing Sakurai teach Shikari some sort of dance move. The brunette in front of him blinked, worriedly. It must of been very apparent his mind is elsewhere.

“Yes.” Akashi smiled, tired. Thinking about everything is always exhausting, even though he has high stamina in both the physical and mental department.

Kouki blinked, not believing him.

“Let’s take a break.” The brunette smiled. “Besides-” The pomchi then clapped, getting their other two member’s attentions. “-we need to have a discussion!” Kuroko stood up from where he had been sitting on the stairs. Akashi nearly forgot that the phantom’s been here. “We need a group name!” The omega grinned. Seijuurou smiled, ignoring his earlier thoughts in favor of this conversation.

“Ooh! You’re right!” Shikari bounced in place.

They sat in a circle together on the floor. It reminds Akashi of sitting around making plans for basketball practice. He smiled, happy to be a part of this group and for all of them to be able to meet at the same time. None of them have extremely busy schedules (now that Kouki is not overworked) so it’s a bit odd how often they all meet up, which isn’t often. Fortunately, that gives Akashi a lot of alone time with Kouki on most occasions.

“So,” Kouki clapped his hands together again. “any ideas?”

There was a silence for a moment.

“All our names aren’t particularly related, so maybe an acronym. Unless we all pick some sort of symbol that are all related?” Akashi broke the silence.

“C. P. F. A. R… does that make a word in any order?” Sakurai furrowed his eyebrows, spelling the letters in his head.

“P-arf-c…F. Crap.” Shikari laughed. They snickered along.

“I don’t think any word can be spelt out of those letters, at least any appealing word. Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

The heir ran the letters in different orders in his head, quickly.

“Too many consonants.” Seijuurou shook his head after a moment.

“We named Shika after astrantias, which look like stars, so maybe we could pick something astrology based. If we’re going with the whole symbols, idea?” Kouki spoke up.

“That’s a good idea.” Kuroko smiled. _Yes, it is._

“So I’m the star then.” Shikari grinned.

“Kouki can be our sun.” Akashi smirked. _We all revolve around him and he is our sunshine._ The brunette blinked, confused as to why he said that.

“That’s perfect.” Kuroko backed the idea up. “I will be the moon then.” _I can see that._

Akashi glanced at Sakurai, _just us then._

“Umm, I don’t know…” Ryou thought outloud.

“I’m unsure for myself as well.” Seijuurou added.

“Sakurai-kun, can be our planet.” Kuroko helped. The brunette in question, looked a little confused as to why he’s given that symbol. “We need you for our solar system to be complete.” The phantom smirked then glanced at Akashi. “We do not, however, need Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya joked.

Seijuurou rolled his eyes as the others snickered.

“Sei comes in like a meteor.” Kouki smirked, playfully.

“Is that a compliment?” Akashi asked. The brunette smiled and shrugged, not giving way to a real answer.

“Now that that’s settled, what’s our group name?” Kuroko asked.

“Something like galaxy or orbit or celestial...nebula…” Shikari hummed words out loud that came to her mind.

“Or something less literal, like dreams or wish.” Ryou added.  _That definitely is how this group feels. A dream come true._

“Oh, like a fairytale.” Kouki smiled. _Definitely._ “Celestale?” The brunette added a second later. “Like celestial, but a tale.” He grinned. _He thinks quick._

Nobody had any issues with that.

“Great, so in case we get stale over time, our name will still fit.” Shikari clapped her hands together.

Kouki, embarrassed, covered his face, blushing. Akashi smirked and wrapped him in a hug.

“It’s a good name, don’t worry.” The alpha smirked, telling him.

With that they decided their name. Later they made a video together to announce it, along with their symbols. All of which was positively accepted. Although, their fans seem to be happy no matter what they do, as long as they keep uploading. Since they were all together they ended up doing a live video, which everyone was ecstatic over.

There were a lot of embarrassing questions revolving around Pom and Red’s ‘relationship.’ A lot of people asked how they all met, and other normal questions as well. Which they couldn’t answer completely honest without giving away they’re all basketball players around the same age (minus Shikari.) They were vague on purpose saying through mutual friends. They answered similarly to most questions.

Red teased Pom a lot on purpose. Frost spilt a cold drink with ice down his back in retaliation, which everyone laughed about. Eventually, they started to stream some crack anime dating game. Akashi's glad he could keep up with the references the rest of his members through out about certain animes, he only could because of his senpai, who he’s watched play these games before. Frost and Cub made subtly snarky comments throughout their time together, since everything is being recorded their fans caught onto the sarcasm and no doubt are going to compile all of Kuroko and Sakurai’s comments. Overall, it was both a late and fun night.

They ended up falling asleep together on the couch. Akashi likes to sleep with Kouki in the other’s room, but this is also okay. His kingdom is right next to him and they’re all content. Besides, Kouki is still on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

Seijuurou smirked, looking at the pomchi, moving his bangs, only to have the majority of them float back to place. Sleepy, Akashi blinked slowly and smiled, moving his fingers to delicately trace the smaller’s features. He touched the other’s slightly parted pink lips. _I wish I could kiss him, but I won’t until he concedes and gives into me._

A small giggle cut Akashi’s reverie short. He looked up at Shikari, who is at the same state of sleepiness as him. The heir smirked.

“You have fans.” He said quietly to her, as to not wake everyone else up. She blinked.

“I mean, yeah.” Shikari giggled.

“Kasamatsu’s brothers wanted to talk to you. I told them I would tell you to look out for their messages.” Akashi smirked. During his time at Yukio’s house, he became fond of the family there. He wouldn’t hand over Shikari to someone he didn’t like, so he naturally had to get to know the shikoku dogs.

“Hmm, okay.” Shikari smirked, knowingly. “I talked to them at the club.” She smiled, explaining herself.

Akashi nodded and smirked. He played with Kouki’s hair a bit longer, then curled up, with the pomchi protectively by his stomach. He went to say good night to the hawk, only to see her passed out against Sakurai. She really is like all of their little sister. The lion kissed Kouki’s crown and fell asleep, purring.

* * *

 

 

“Juurou-chan, lookie!”

Akashi looked to his side where Kouki’s mother is sitting, holding a fabric up, happy.

“That’s the one you’ve been working on?” He asked, knowing the answer. She handed the red fabric over to him. Akashi’s known she’s been making something with it lately, he assumed it was a sweater or blanket. She’s constantly making this and that so Seijuurou hadn’t given it any thought.

“It’s done and for you!” She smiled widely, waiting for his reaction.

Akashi blinked and unravelled the fabric to see what exactly it is. He had no idea what she had been making was for him. It’s made from red yarn and if the heir’s being honest he can’t particularly tell what it is. He sees sleeves but also a sort of blanket part. It looks like it might be a poncho with long sleeves.

“It’s a sweater with a cape. When you were little you loved capes, and Kouki’s told me how you’ve made the bed into a nest so I thought you might like extra fabric. Cat’s like yarn, right? It should be soft, not scratchy yarn.” She smiled, explaining.

Seijuurou’s heart warmed. He took in every detail, and pulled it over his head.

“I kept little tassels on the edges because Kouki said you’re too much like a kitten and like to play with those things.” The other giggled. _I didn’t realize Kouki’s noticed._

He finished pulling it over his head, fluffing his hair up, that perfectly matched the color of the yarn. It has a cowl neck and like she said tassels on the edges, he can also wrap the cape-like part around himself and completely cocoon himself in it. He smiled, feeling as if the ‘sweater’ is hugging him.

“I love it.” Akashi smiled, genuinely. This is much better than any clothing a high end fashion designer has ever made Seijuurou. “Thank you.” He added, covering his smile in the fluffed up collar.

The sleeves are also long, so he can hide basically his entire body in it. Akashi’s never owned anything that wasn’t well fitted. He can see why people wear oversized clothing now.

The older giggled and pinched the edge of his cheek that isn’t hiding. Akashi looked at the warm mother and leaned his head over on her shoulder, smiling in the fabric. He couldn’t stop himself from purring. His animal self completely content. Wearing this is like being in a nest, he’s very comfortable.

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“I’m home.” Furi closed the door and took his shoes off, breathing out, just getting home from school.

“Welcome home.” His mom said from her usual spot on the couch.

Furihata looked up at her and smiled. He glanced to her side where Sei seems to be asleep. _He really does sleep as much as a cat._ He looks to be completely covered in a new blanket, the oldest must have finished making it. Kouki smirked.

Seeing Sei here before he even gets home is a usual sight. Actually, Furi’s more than happy when Akashi’s here when he’s not, since it means his mom wasn’t left alone all day. Besides his mom’s practically adopted the heir just as she adopted Ryou.

Kouki put his things away and changed into more comfortable clothes, then went back downstairs.

“Go eat something, hun.” His mom told him, once he was back on the ground floor. Furihata huffed, he doesn’t really get hungry that much. “Juurou-chan’s here, you know he’ll make you, if I don’t.” The older warned.

Kouki breathed out a bit more and went into the kitchen to figure something out. One of the annoying things about Akashi is he _nags, a lot._ Furi thought his mom got bad about things, but that was before he met Sei (re-met that is.) Akashi also remembers things, and it’s a bit ridiculous, because despite all his manners, the heir is very childish. A month ago Furihata didn’t feel like eating lunch, Akashi nagged him a lot to eat, but he was tired so he ignored the heir. Sei said something along the lines of ‘I’ll remember this.’ Kouki ignored it at the time, but Akashi still brings it up when Furi doesn’t want to eat.

Furihata doesn’t really understand, because it’s not like he’s passing out all the time or anything. He just doesn’t feel up to doing things sometimes. This isn’t only about eating. If he stays up late to talk to people on their fan-page, Akashi will get mad at him telling him he needs to sleep.

If you look at it from an outer perspective it probably looks like Sei’s just trying to take care of him, but it’s _annoying._ He mentioned it to Kuroko once and the other merely smirked saying Akashi used to nag them in Teiko so now it’s his turn.

Kouki can’t even get that mad since besides the nagging, Akashi is good company. Well, and when he teases him sometimes. Plus Sei pays for basically everything. Furi doesn’t quite understand that, since Akashi’s not making money as far as he knows. It makes the brunette wonder exactly _how_ much money the heir has. He actually felt really bad about this so their music group began getting sponsors and putting out extra videos for people who paid for a sort of bts thing. Furihata felt bad about _that_ too, but he used the money from that and the money he gets from helping Kise to help pay for things. Akashi didn’t want to accept the ‘donations’ (as he put, which sort of annoyed Furi) but he forced the alpha to let him help pay for his own home.

Furihata took some grapes and sat in the living room with his mom and Akashi.

“That’s not enough food, go get more, Kouki.” Sei mumbled, without even opening his eyes. The brunette groaned.

“You’re not even looking, Sei!”

“Don’t need to.” The heir answered.

“Sei!”  The pomchi annoyedly huffed. His mom giggled. Akashi sighed and blinked open one sleepy eye to see what he’s eating.

“Not enough.” The other said and closed his eye again.

“Sei, you’re impossible.” Furi answered, not getting more food.

“You didn’t eat lunch today, you need a meal.” Akashi replied.

Another thing Furihata doesn’t understand is how Akashi knows these things. Kouki didn’t eat lunch today, but there’s no way Sei should know that. The brunette even asked Kuroko about it once, to see if the phantom’s been giving Akashi hints or something but Kuroko replied that he wouldn’t aid the heir in nagging unless he is feeling especially devilish. Kuroko’s been through Akashi’s nagging, so Kouki’s prone to believe the phantom wouldn’t lie about this. Plus Sei doesn’t have a cell phone and it would be difficult to share this sort of information in the timeframe that it’s shared, without one.

Furi huffed, getting nowhere, and ate a grape.

“I’ll go shopping in a bit.” He compromised. At least this way he can pick up more food, they do need to get more in their house as of now.

Akashi blinked open his eyes.

“I want to go.”

Kouki looked at him. The taller looks like an excited kid. He and Sei have actually never shopped before, which is odd, considering how often the heir’s over. For some reason or another they’ve never gone together though.

Furi finished some grapes and Akashi happily hopped up to trail him to the store. When the other stood up Kouki realized that the heir’s actually wearing a sort of poncho. It looks like a sweater with long sleeves and is longer in the back. Although all of it is long, the front goes to about mid thigh length. Furihata blinked and slightly smirked realizing his mom must’ve made it for the lion. It definitely fits something Akashi would like. It also makes Sei look really soft. With his latest fashion he’s looked a bit edgy but this softens that. Kouki sort of wants to hug him and see how warm he undoubtedly is, but he won’t do that, because he’s sure that’s what Sei wants (and will tease him about.)

They walked to the store and Kouki went through his coupons once there.

“You don’t need those, just get whatever you want.” Akashi said to his side. Furihata shook his head, negatively, leaning against the handle on the cart.

“Why would I spend more than I need to?”

“Don’t worry about money.” Sei furrowed his eyebrows.

“You’re spoiled.” Kouki shook his head. Even if you’re a billionaire, Furi doesn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want savings. Akashi huffed next to him.

“Fine, then do you need help?” _He’s like a kid, he wants a job to do._

“Umm-” _I don’t, but if I don’t give him something to do he’ll keep bugging me._ “-go get some rice.”

Akashi nodded and went off. Furi sighed and went down a different aisle, planning on getting some salmon for dinner tonight. He doesn’t have to _worry_ about money anymore, so he can get something like salmon, but he’s still going to buy things on sale and use any coupons he has.

He got a good sized fish, then left to get some broccoli. While he bagged some fresh broccoli, Sei came back to him. Furi glanced up to him while putting the vegetable in the cart. The heir has a big grin on his face.

“This one’s buy two get one half off.” The lion grinned. Kouki blinked, looking at the three boxes of rice the taller's holding.

“Sei, we don’t need that much rice.”

“But you said you like savings…” Akashi got a sort of kicked puppy look. _He’s not even part dog, why does he get this look._

“It’s not savings at that point.” Furi shook his head with a small smirk. “Besides-” He took a look at the rice. “-this is sushi rice.”

“Sushi rice?” Akashi cocked his head. _...Does he know anything?_

“We need a different one. Something like jasmine rice, unless you prefer a different one.”

“What's the big difference?” The heir blinked. Furi looked at him for a second to see if he was kidding. _Oh my god. I thought he knew everything._

“Yes.” Kouki snorted, amused. _Isn’t he supposed to be smart?_ “Here we’ll just go together then.” The brunette shook his head, seeing as Akashi doesn’t seem to understand a lot about food or shopping.

As they went back to the rice aisle, the heir seemed annoyed but not at Furi. Kouki glanced at him.

“Thank you, Sei.” Furihata almost laughed at Akashi’s behavior. The heterochromatic lion looked up at him with a small smile. _It’s so simple._

“Oh, Kouki! This puppy reminds me of you.” Flipping moods dramatically, the alpha hopped forwards a bit and grabbed a keychain off a rack.

It’s a little stuffed puppy. Furi smiled a little. Akashi joined his side again and they continued walking, only for the heir to jump forward again to look at something else, and then repeating the process _twice more._

“Sei, have you ever been shopping?” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Then why are you jumping all over?” Furi asked.

“I’m not.” Akashi shook his head.

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

Seijuurou looked at him for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

“Things keep catching my attention.”

“Do you do this at other stores?” Kouki asked, curious. He didn’t think Akashi would be like this.

“Other stores don’t have weird things.”

“What?” Furihata’s confused, this is a normal store.

“The stores I’ve been to aren’t like this. They follow a theme, this store has random things.” Akashi looked around, and nearly walked towards a different display. Before he did, Kouki grabbed his too long sleeve.

“Do I need to tie you to this cart?” Furi snarked.

“But the-” Akashi pointed at some sort of soda display. Kouki honestly doesn’t know why he’s getting so enraptured by the simplest things, but then it hit him.

“You’ve never been to a department store? Or general food store?”

“Not with Bokushi.” _Oh._

Bokushi’s a phoenix, thus a bird. Birds tend to get their attention stolen easily. This is usually a trait found more clearly in children, and they learn how to control it to a degree but Akashi’s never gone out with Bokushi before. _That’s why he acts like a child._

Furihata wrapped the heir’s sleeve in his hand and pulled him to follow. _I need a leash._ Sei followed, looking around a bit amazed. It’s kind of funny. A few people looked at them, giggling, but Furi ignored the gazes. Since the heir’s tied to him now, it only took a second to get to the rice aisle.

“This one’s cheap.” The taller said, looking at one brand.

“I thought you said to not worry about money.” Furi smirked, seeing Akashi ‘taking his side’ now.

“You wanted to get the cheaper things…” The heir pouted, feeling he can’t win. Kouki chuckled.  _This is cute, but my fault._

“Yes, but you have to keep in mind flavor and quality too…” Furihata answered and picked up one he usually gets. Akashi huffed and leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder.

“You are confusing.” The heavyseed pouted. Kouki breathed out and pat the other’s head.

“You’re doing fine, everyone shops their own way.” _He’s a child._

Akashi looked at him then his eye glinted a sharp gold and he quickly leaned forward, pecking the unsuspecting brunette on the cheek. _Maybe not a child._ Kouki blushed.

“If I am being pulled around by you, then I can touch you all I want.” Seijuurou said victoriously.

“No, no you can’t. We’re in public.” Furi narrowed his eyes.

“That’s true, I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing you so enticing. When we get home then.” Akashi nodded to his own thought.

“Sei, no. I have things to do when we get home.”  _Ugh._ It not the first time he's had this sort of conversation with the other.

“You’re right again, you have to eat still.” The heir hummed. _And do homework and I want to go online for a bit._

“Seiii, I have a life.” Furi groaned, pulling the taller through the aisles picking up things they need. He saw Akashi put something in the cart. Narrowing his eyes he picked up what the lion (phoenix?) grabbed and put it back on the shelf.

“The kitten on the package was cute.”

“Sei, don’t buy things because of the packaging.”  _Oh my god. Is this what a bird child is like?_ Kouki can say he's never babysat a bird breed so he's only heard stories.

“Kouki is no fun.”

“Good.”

Akashi looked at him again. Furihata ignored the look.

“I lied, we will have fun tonight.” The lion grinned. _No, not lion, this is definitely Bokushi._

“Sei, I have things to do and school tomorrow.”

“Be late for school and sleep in with me.” Sei answered immediately.

“Why are you both a good and horrible influence?” Kouki shook his head.

“I want to play with you.” Akashi huffed. _Child. A child is here._ “If I can’t buy the things that catch my attention then I get to play with you.” _That would be too many things…_

“Why are you making this a deal? I didn’t have to bring you with me.” Furihata answered and got in line for check out. Seijuurou looked at him, with a kicked puppy look _again._

“But I just want to be with you.” _Gosh darnit, now I’m a jerk._

“Just let me do my homework then we can do something, okay?”

“And you need to eat.” Akashi nodded. _Geez._

By something, Furi’s sure Akashi means their version of ‘making out.’ Kouki’s not sure how to put what they do together, in words. They’re not making out, but they are leaving marks and pleasuring each other, without getting off… It’s more than cuddling and less that having sex.

“After dinner then…” Furihata wanted to go online for a bit, but he’ll just do that tomorrow then.

Akashi seems adamant and he doesn’t feel like have a dispute in public. Sei’s always adamant though. In the beginning, Kouki would just say ‘fine we’ll do it today, and I’ll do this tomorrow’ (he still does that, knowing it’s futile) but overtime, it’s becoming less possible to do things the next day. At first, it worked. Akashi gave him _some_ space or would at least sleep on top of him instead of insisting on pleasuring him. Now, the alpha just constantly wants to be touching him and doing things. Furi still won’t let it go past their waistbands, but he’s come close to saying ‘screw that’ and has almost told Akashi to just continue. Truthfully, he _wants_ to. Despite the nagging and obsessive behavior, Sei’s perfect. He’s absolutely stunning to look at and good with his hands and sounding like he cares about everything. Furihata would be lying if he said he doesn’t like Sei. In fact, he might _really_ like Sei, but that’s dangerous. Kouki’s known for falling in love fast, and it has never once in his life been a good thing. He loves to love and feel loved, but Sei’s behavior isn’t something he can understand. The alpha is _obsessed_ , that’s not the same as love. Akashi likes to tease and play with him, but that’s not the same as love. Furi knows this, so he refuses to think of Seijuurou in a serious fashion.

“Kouki?” Akashi blinked at him, curious.

Furihata snapped his attention back, realizing that they’re walking back from the store already. The alpha’s holding his hand, leading him back towards the house.

“Yeah?”

“What are you thinking about?” _You._

“O-oh just-” Furi briefly noted his surroundings, noticing a puddle. “-h-how birds always look so clean despite taking baths in dirty water…” _Nice save. But not really._

Akashi blinked at him.

“Well, they’re not rolling in mud. It is usually rain water.” The heir responded narrowing his gaze. “Are you mad at me?”

Furihata blinked, caught off guard by the honest question.

“No?” _Did I make him feel that way?_

Akashi looked ahead a bit, interpreting what he said.

“I’m sorry if my lack of knowledge on the average person’s life is lacking. It must be bothersome to explain things one after another.” The heir replied after a minute.

Kouki stopped walking and looked at him.  _He's upset._  Akashi stopped a foot ahead and locked gazes with him.

“Sei, I’m not mad.” The brunette stated clearly.

“But you’re bothered.” The alpha responded without missing a beat.

“No. I think it’s cute that you got so transfixed on everything.” A second after he said it, Furi realized _what_ he exactly said. Akashi widened his gaze a little. “Sei, I’m not bothered.” _Not really._ The brunette sighed and thumped the lion on the head. “You’re very childish, you know.”

Furi used the excuse of reassuring the alpha to hug him, getting to feel how soft he looks. _He is indeed soft._ Kouki didn’t want to let go, but they’re still in public so he did, even though Akashi caught on and hugged him back.

“I’m not a child.” They pulled back. “I can prove it.” Sei grinned.

Furi blushed and smacked his arm, then began walking again. Akashi followed.

“What were you thinking about though?” The heir continued.

“Sei, you can’t know _everything_ that goes on in my head.” Furihata smirked, discreetly changing topics.

“I want to.” The taller replied and Kouki’s positive it’s not a lie. “I want to know everything about you.”

“Don’t say things like that…” Furi looked to the side.

He could practically feel Akashi’s grin, but decided to ignore it.

They got home, put things away, Kouki then did the things he had to do. All the while Akashi laid next to him, playing with the tassels on his sweater with his cat ears and tail out. Furi admits it’s adorable and he had to will himself to not get too distracted by the lion. He went through his homework, which Sei suddenly spoke up about asking if he needed any help. He said no, but then Akashi noticed a mistake and felt the need to point it out. It was a bit embarrassing to have the heir go through his work since the taller is sort of a genius (which isn’t fair especially since he’s taken off so much school by now.) The taller is a good tutor though, so by the time he finished homework he actually felt he got something out of it for once. After that he made dinner.

Kouta and Alex decided to show up out of the blue, so Furi’s glad that he has extra food. Sei’s watching him cook from a stool in the kitchen. Again, he asked if he can help but Furihata found out pretty fast that Akashi’s not the best at cooking (or really he kept questioning everything, and wanting to touch the brunette) so Kouki took over since it’s not an especially complicated dish. Once everything was set and on the pan, being steamed, or in the rice cooker, he glanced back at Sei.

Like earlier, the other is distracted and playing with the tassels on the sweater. Kouki almost laughed while watching. Sei’s lion appendages are still out, including his eyes having vertically stretched pupils. He’s completely focused on the yarn. A lion tail is swishing back and forth, playfully and the heir is actually not causing trouble or teasing Furi because he’s so enamored with the fabric.

Amaterasu’s been watching the alpha curious. Looking around, Furihata realized everyone’s been looking at Akashi without him realizing. His mom has a soft smile on her face, Alex is grinning almost laughing (but Kouki can tell she’s actually a tiny bit jealous,) Kouta has a similar look on his face but then caught Furi’s gaze. All it took was one look and a grin from the older for Kouki to realize what his brother is thinking.

“Kouta, don’t.” Furi spoke up.

Koutarou ignored him and walked forward, behind Akashi. The younger covered his mouth, holding a spatula in his other hand. He started to snicker slightly. In one swift movement Kouta grabbed Akashi under his armpits, making Seijuurou  _squeak_ out of shock. The older then lifted the younger up.

“It’s the circle of life!”

With that Furi and Alex started to laugh. Particularly because of the shocked and confused expression Akashi made. Kouta lifted the heir easily as well, it’s funny. _Sei squeaked._ It wasn’t a sound Furihata could’ve even dream of getting out of the alpha, _he was really transfixed._ Akashi was let down and he just looked around, confused. Kouki laughed and the lion looked at him in particular, noticing his amusement. Blinking cat eyes, the other cocked his head, questioning what was funny.

“You never saw The Lion King?” Furihata asked. Akashi shook his head ‘no.’

“What!?” Kouta yelled out and immediately looked in their dvd stacks.

“That’s a crime!” Alex agreed.

“I never had time to watch many movies.” Akashi replied, catching up to the situation.

Furihata turned back to the stove to check on things. He knows Sei missed out on a lot, but when it’s made apparent, it’s kind of unnerving. _Still, for him of all people to not see The Lion King…_

It was wordlessly made a necessity he watch it immediately, so right after food was done they gathered together on the couch and watched it while eating. Furi and Sei sat on the ground in front of the sofa actually. Sei sat between him and Amaterasu, and watched the movie intently seeing as they were all adamant he see it. Without thinking Kouki ended up half laying on the lion, _he’s just so comfortable…_ Asu thought similarly and mirrored his actions on Sei’s other side.

By the time the movie was over, Furihata was basically asleep. He didn’t even realize the movie ended. He heard everyone talking a bit, but kept his eyes shut. It took until Akashi picked him up, for him to realize it’s over.

“Mh?” He blinked his eyes open, being held against the alpha’s chest.

“Shh.” Akashi said and he was carried away. He heard snickers so he furrowed his eyebrows, waking up. Sei carried him upstairs and to his bed, the taller closed the door behind him, which is what really woke Kouki up.

“Wh-wha’d you think..?” He asked, drowsy, trying to keep up.

Akashi looked at him, and moved towards the bed, stripping his sweater and shirt. Furi would be alarmed if he didn’t know this just meant Sei didn’t want to rip his shirt with his wings.

“It was Shakespeare. I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it was a Disney-fied version of Hamlet…” The other moved so he is crawled on top of Furi with his legs and arms out, trapping the other. “That being said, I enjoyed it.” Akashi smiled, making his actions seem less predatory.

The heir moved forwards, releasing his wings to encase them. The taller kissed his cheek and moved downwards. Furi blushed and closed his eyes.  _I guess I did promise we could do something..._

“When will you give into me… I wonder…” The alpha breathed out, hot breath on his collar bone. _I’ve come close to it._

Akashi moved a hand upwards, from under Kouki’s shirt. The taller sighed.

“You have a fast metabolism, you’re gaining weight slow…”

Embarrassed, Furi bit his lip. Laying like this with Akashi, he knows he’s being analyzed. Analyzed over every curve, and every reaction. It’s flustering.

The other moved his other hand to lift his shirt on the other side. Akashi moved back to look at him. _Why does everything feel slow today?_ It’s a different type of slow than usual. Furi can tell Sei’s having a lot of thoughts.

“Lift for a second.” The other demanded.

Furihata blinked and found he couldn’t refuse, so he slightly sat up only for Akashi to completely take his shirt off. He fell back against the bed and has never felt more bare before in front of the alpha. He’s had his shirt lifted up, but never completely off. Realistically the difference isn’t much, but psychologically he feels much more naked and embarrassed than the other times. Sei’s analytical eyes don’t help either.

“Maybe you should try a nutrition shake or something…”

Embarrassed, Kouki shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

“I’m trying…” He muttered after a moment. He’s been eating a lot more than he used to. Despite this, he feels completely analyzed in and out. He feels his flaws on show and out of everyone, Sei pointing them out makes him feel horrible.

Akashi suddenly hugged him.

“Sorry. I know that.” Touching Sei made him realize that he’s shaking. “Kouki, you know I think you’re perfect.”

He found himself shaking his head ‘no’ without even meaning to. _Nobody’s perfect, and I am definitely far from it._

“Kouki, look at me.”

This sounds familiar. Akashi cupped the smaller’s chin. Furi kept his eyes closed, too afraid to open them, because now Sei’s annoyed at him.

“You’re hiding.” _No duh._ “Kouki.” The other sighed, which made him feel worse. “Kouki, I love you.” _So, a lot of people do._

Furi didn’t react to the statement. It sounds like pity. He’s heard it before.

What he did pay attention to is Akashi moving his hand back after it started shaking. _Sei doesn’t shake._ Kouki opened his eyes to look at the other since it was out of character. He’s met eye to eye with sad feline shaped eyes.

“I don’t know how to make you believe me.” Akashi explained.

“I do believe you.” Furihata feels bad making the lion upset.

“You do?” Sei cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” _He has to love me to some degree to put up with me so much._

Akashi blinked, looking confused.

“You believe I love you...but can’t believe it yourself, is what you’re saying?”

Furihata paused, understanding exactly what Sei meant despite it sounding contradictory.

“...Yes.”

Sei breathed out.

“The invisible scars you wear are so much deeper than mine…” The alpha leaned closer, kissing close to his ear, then following it up with a lick with a transformed tongue.

Furihata wanted to fight what Akashi said, because there is absolutely no way what Kouki’s been through is worse than what Sei’s been through. However, he continued his licking and began kneading, warming the pomchi up. Kouki felt his complaints die on his tongue as the other, calmly rubbed and comforted him. Sei eventually moved down and began sucking a hickey.

Maybe it is Furi’s loneliness, despite literally never having alone time, but he found himself wanting more, so much more. He’s felt this way before but never this bad. He began to pant and moan, feeling Akashi’s pheromones practically become his own. He stretched his legs, whining. His omega is yelling at him to seduce, but he can’t do that to Sei. Everything’s warm colors though. He can feel his heartbeat, it’s both slow and fast, he can’t actually tell which is real. Or maybe one is Sei’s. His body tingled and a bit needy, he opened his legs more. Digging his heels in the bed, he slightly lifted his torso, closer to the alpha’s mouth.

Akashi paused.

“That’s enough.” The alpha spoke, Kouki can feel Sei’s hot breath on the sensitive skin of his stomach.

He never mentioned it to the other, but dogs, specifically average mutts like him who are common and usually go through abuse, don’t show their stomachs easily. It’s a sign of weakness. This is common knowledge for all animals. But in their society for a common breed, that being dog or cat, to lay themselves like this, is uncommon and shows a great deal of trust. Furihata doesn’t think Akashi knows this. He didn’t even know anything about average breeds.

The heir pulled back and Kouki whined at the loss. His instincts made him move his legs to wrap around the other’s waist. Akashi froze again.

“Kouki.” He can feel the alpha shaking. “Kouki, you’re doing something dangerous. If you tease me, I might break.”

“‘M not teasing.” Furi breathed out.  _I'm tired of this. This monochrome, I want more..._

Akashi locked gazes with tawny iris', which he seemed to think was a mistake because he immediately looked to the side.

“ _Kouki._ ” Sei clearly stated his name. The brunette shivered. “We’re not together, we shouldn’t go farther.”

“...Can we pretend?”  _I just want..._

Akashi took in a sharp breath.

“Kouki, that’s not fair.”

“I want…” _I want to go farther. I want to pretend that you do love me._

Sei suddenly moved his wings, letting their pheromones out.

“You’re too high off pheromones…” Akashi breathed out, and back in as if getting a breath of fresh air.

“No, I… Sei, I wish we were mates.” Kouki breathed out, voicing something he's thought to himself unconsciously for a long time. The tables turned and Akashi shook his head negatively. “I always do… I can’t believe it, but I wish I could just pretend sometimes…” Furihata continued. He found himself feeling less clogged by the pheromones but still feeling the same.

Akashi breathed in.

“Do you really want to be mates?” The other asked, still not meeting his eye.

“Yes.” It was the easiest answer Furihata’s ever given.

He can’t believe that Akashi truly loves him, but he would like to take advantage of the other’s obsession. In an ideal world, in an ideal state of mind, they would be mates. Kouki genuinely wishes for that.

Sei finally made eye-contact. There was a lot of emotion in the contact, but Furihata can’t put into words what it meant. Akashi moved up and looked at him for a bit. Kouki felt himself tearing up, not knowing why. The alpha moved a hand to hold the omega’s jaw. The brunette moved his hands so they’re on Akashi’s shoulders and collarbone. Looking in a trance, Sei moved closer and closer.

Furihata closed his eyes, feeling some of his collected tears roll down his cheeks, and over to his ears because of the angle, it tickled. He can’t feel his face, other than when Akashi’s lips closed over his own. It felt like something completed at that. After the first movement, Sei pushed forward more and Kouki moved his hands to further wrap around the other. He raked a hand through cherrylocks and pushed back against the heir, lightly biting and dragging the other’s lip.

They went back and forth for a bit. They pulled back for air once in awhile, but quickly returned, getting high off of the feeling, despite phoenix wings not trapping the pheromones. Tongue got mixed in, and so did their moans. Kouki’s sure silent tears are going down his face, but from a split second of opening his eyes, he realized Sei’s having the same problem.  _He's crying._ He slightly giggled imagining how silly they must look. Akashi kissed the laugh from his lips, but started to chuckle himself. Their sadness disappeared, and they both understood how awkward and odd they look. With Sei also crying, Furihata doesn’t feel nearly as embarrassed or upset.

Their kisses died down into laughs, that died down into smiles. Sei smiled laying down next to him, their faces a few inches apart now.

“I broke my promise.” With half-lidded eyes, Akashi whispered, a smile gracing his lips.

Furihata blinked and smirked.

“What are you going to do to make up for it?”

Akashi raised his eyebrows and gave his own smirk.

“We’ll see.” The other then grabbed him close, hugging him.

They basked in each other’s company. Kouki listened to the other’s heart rate slow down. He can tell his is synced to the other’s. Both of them calmed down until they went into a resting beat. Kouki closed his eyes, content to sleep and doesn’t feel nearly as alone as he has for years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧
> 
> Also, I know realistically Akashi would definitely know the differences between rices, but I thought this was cute, and also Bokushi was really excited over shopping so... shh...


	56. Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know where to connect versus break off chapters, because I'm trying to make them longer than I did when I first started posting this, but some of them really work all in one go (this one could have been A LOT longer, and it not cut off in a time skip, but I decided it would've been ridiculous, so I cut it - it's still long though idk)  
> Honestly, this means nothing I'm just ranting haha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !! <3  
> Also ya boys are here, it's been awhile, I haven't forgotten them, there's just so much I wanted to do with this fic with so many characters that it's hard to fit stuff in (“⌒.⌒”)

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi can’t sleep. He is feeling way too many things.

He kissed Kouki.

He didn’t _just_ kiss him. He _really_ kissed him. The alpha looked down at the brunette sleeping against him. Kouki seems to be in a deep slumber. Akashi moved the other’s bangs then let them flutter back as he always does. Kouki looks _soft._ He always has but right now more so than ever. The smaller has a light, calm feel about him. Kouki’s smiling very slightly and it made Akashi realize that despite the brunette’s smiley disposition, this is the first time he’s seen the smaller smile in his sleep. His lips are kiss swollen and that sight along with how cute the pomchi is, makes Akashi’s alpha purr.

When Kouki told him that he _does_ want to be mates, Akashi couldn’t hold back. He had been holding back the whole time he began to pleasure the other. He could sense a shift from their usual push and pull, Kouki had been more _needy._ Seijuurou honestly isn’t sure what made the brunette like that, _what did I do different to start the shatter of Kouki’s fortitude?_ Akashi held back even as the pomchi moaned and opened his legs and even when he pushed upwards, trying to get friction. The sensible part of the heir knew to pull back, and not take advantage of the other, so even when Kouki whined, he tried to keep his own fortitude. However, when he let their pheromones out and Kouki still said he wanted to be together, Akashi couldn’t stand it.

Truthfully, the humane part of the alpha isn’t sure if what he did was right. Kouki was emotional, the other said he wanted to be together but he also said to _pretend._ The brunette is confusing, he’s giving mixed signals and Akashi knows Kouki is confused. He’s unsure if it’s wrong to take advantage of that, or if this is his chance to prove himself.

_He’s comfortable now though._

Akashi didn’t want to stop at kissing and he’s genuinely proud of not going further since he’s one hundred percent sure Kouki would’ve gone below their waist bands tonight. Something told Seijuurou to not cross that line yet though. Despite his alpha’s hunger and the omega pleading, he slowed them to a stop. It’s good he did because he hadn’t noticed he started crying, which was...amusing. He normally wouldn’t be so amused over something like that, but he caught Kouki’s eye, who was also crying and there was something funny about it. They both were happy. Akashi may have gotten too overwhelmed finally giving into a desire he’s lusted after for so long. He wants to make it last.

Kouki’s lips are soft. His cheeks are soft. And the way he looks is soft despite the untold secrets and pain behind them.

Akashi realized that Kouki does have secrets. Secrets he even keeps from himself. The brunette doesn’t remember his childhood, nor does Akashi know why. All he’s been told is that Kouki was in an accident. The brunette has horrible self esteem as well. _Kouki’s been through a lot._ More than he lets on. It _hurts_ that the brunette can’t believe he’s loved. It hurts because Akashi can tell Kouki wants to believe, he genuinely does, but he _can’t._ Akashi can’t force Kouki to believe if he unconsciously refuses. He’s going to _try,_ try and prove it day after day, no matter how long it takes.

Seijuurou breathed out and hugged the brunette tight. The pomchi smiled more and nudged his head into his chest. The taller’s heart-warmed. He’s glad Kouki seems to be trying to believe though. He said pretend since he couldn’t admit he can’t commit. Akashi resolved a will to let Kouki pretend until it’s real for him too then.

Seijuurou changed his line of thought, looking at the other’s lips. Kouki has school tomorrow, no doubt will Akashi’s scent be covering him now. The smaller will probably be flustered as people ask him questions. _I want to see._

Akashi blinked, thinking.

He can’t go to school with the smaller but...if he’s committing to a ‘pretend’ relationship, wouldn’t a boyfriend pick up their mate from school? Akashi grinned, hatching a plan. He hid his smirk in fluffy brown locks and coddled Kouki the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Akashi waited by the gates of Seirin. Kouki should be coming out of practice any minute now. Since it’s after regular school hours less people are around, however, the people who are walking home now gave him glances. Seijuurou’s sure that it’s because of his looks and aura, not because anyone recognizes him. He happily waited, excited to see the brunette. _Why hadn’t I done this before?_ He tries to limit how often he’s in the public eye just in case someone does recognize him, but he’s changed his appearance enough to not be related to the missing heir.

Soon enough Akashi spotted a few of Seirin’s team leave. Amusingly, they didn’t give him a second glance when passing. He only has his focus on the brunette that will no doubt make an appearance any second, so he doesn’t care. It only took a few more moments for Akashi to spot Kouki. The other is walking with two other teammates. One of them has their arm swung around his omega, the lion had to quell his own jealousy down and will himself to not glare at the shaven headed guy. _I really should’ve taken into account all of Seirin’s player’s names._ Admittedly, Akashi doesn’t remember the two’s names that are with his mate, they all look close though so that is reason enough to get to know them.

Kouki suddenly caught his eye from a distance. The pomchi abruptly stopped walking, so Akashi gave a grin. The two with him looked at their friend then looked over to the heir. The pomchi then turned around and walked back towards the school.

“Kouki! Don’t pretend to not know me!” The alpha furrowed his eyebrows, but he is a little amused.

The two who are with the brunette looked between them for a bit.

“Are you the secret mate!?” The one who had his arm swung around Kouki before shouted out, excitement and something else laced in his voice.

Akashi lit up at his reputation. Kuroko and Kagami then came up from behind, Kuroko pushing Kouki back to his friends.

“Noo, you guys aren’t supposed to meet him!” Desperate the brunette yelled out.

Seijuurou found himself eagerly agreeing with what Kouki’s friend said. Both the brunette’s reaction and Akashi’s eager head nod, got the two’s attention.

“Oh, you’re here.” Kagami raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kagami you knew!?” The more talkative friend shouted, while Kouki’s other friend grabbed the pomchi, making him approach Akashi.

 _I want to meet all of Kouki’s friends._ He needs to makes sure they’re all acceptable after all.

Soon enough the five Seirin players are in front of him. Akashi lit up and went to grab Kouki, only for the talkative friend to yank back the pomchi. _Alpha. He’s an apha._ Akashi must’ve made a face because the other narrowed his eyes.

“Furi, this is the guy?”

Akashi narrowed his eyes back because of the tone. His gaze darkened further when he noticed how close Kouki is to the other, and how easily they touch each other. _Mine. He’s touching my mate._ The other friend, _beta,_ jabbed the alpha in the side, similarly to how Kuroko would’ve.

“Why are you already making enemies? Don’t mind him.” The taller brunette remarked and glanced at the heir.

“But he’s with Furi, we need to check him ou-!”

“Kawa, he’s fine, please let me go.” Kouki cut his friend off, who’s wrapping him in arms. Akashi tried not to shake outwardly from the close display.

“Then why don’t you want us meeting!?” ‘Kawa’ shouted.

“Because he’s embarrassing!” Kouki answered, pulling out of his friend’s grasp.

A shot stabbed through Akashi at the remark. He saw Kuroko and Kagami snicker in his peripheral. The lion swallowed and grabbed Kouki, to hug him and calm his jealousy down. The pomchi breathed out, annoyance laced his breath but Akashi continued to hug him.

“See.” Kouki added, the heir proving the brunette’s point. Akashi hugged the pomchi close, breathing in his calming scent discreetly. Seijuurou tends to be wound up and a bit uncomfortable without Kouki near him. That's one of the  _many_ reasons he stays at the pomchi's house as much as possible; at least then he is surrounded by the other's calming scent.

“W-wait a minute! He’s gotta get the best friend seal of approval!” The louder moved his hands a bit dramatically.

“Fukuda, can you please control Kawa?” Kouki pouted cutely.

“But he’s right?” Fukuda blinked. “Furi, you’ve been keeping a lot of secrets. It’s a bit suspicious.”

Kouki groaned and glanced to Kuroko.

“Kuroko, please?”

Akashi watched on, amused. He doesn’t care for anyone’s opinion on him as long as Kouki still likes him. The phantom looked at the heir, then to Kouki’s friends.

“He’s a menace.” Tetsuya blankly replied.

“Kuroko!” The pomchi got mad. A bit flustered, the omega fisted his hands and a small blush covered his nose bridge. Akashi smiled, even when the pomchi is annoyed he is adorable. Kagami sighed, granting the pomchi mercy. The tiger then gestured to Akashi.

“He’s not horrible.” _A fantastic compliment._

“Not off the hook! We’re all hanging out!” Kawa pointed.

Akashi cat smiled. Kouki stamped his foot, childishly. Without the brunette’s consent they all decided to go to his house. The pomchi kept up an annoyed front during the whole time Akashi held his hand on the walk back.

“So what’s your name, friend stealer?”

Now that Seijuurou is holding the brunette’s hand, he’s much more comfortable. He’s amused the two don’t seem to recognize him, as is Kuroko. Although, Akashi doesn’t think they ever saw him up close, so that added to his different style must make him seem like a completely different person.

“Just call me Red.” Akashi smiled.

The other alpha looked at him with a narrowed gaze and hand on his chin. After a moment he looked frustrated and suddenly burst out.

“Damn that’s cool! Why don’t I have a cool nickname!?”

“You have to be cool to have a cool nickname.” Fukuda slightly snarked.

“Draaag him.” Kouki switched moods a little with a small smirk adoring his face.

Akashi smiled. Seeing Seirin’s team talk is like seeing his own talk. Teammates seem to have a sort of irreplaceable bond, Akashi can recognize it. He would be more jealous if it weren’t for the fact he’s currently holding Kouki’s hand. The pomchi didn’t even deny that the lion is his ‘secret mate.’ Akashi is sort of preening at being accepted as ‘the boyfriend.’

They all made it to the brunette’s house and entered. Kouki’s mother lit up at everyone’s arrival. Amaterasu immediately came up to Akashi so he pet her head. She followed him and ignored the others. This made Kawa throw another small fit of jealousy, something about the heir not only being a best friend stealer but dog stealer, as well. Despite his first impression of the alpha, Akashi is more amused than anything else of Kouki’s friend now. However, he will definitely make sure his scent is covering the brunette after today. Although the other alpha seems to be _okay,_ Seijuurou is a bit possessive and refuses to let others keep their scent on his mate.

“Kouki, eat.” Akashi always reminds the brunette to do so after school.

The brunette pouted a bit.

“Later.” _No. That won’t do._

“Kouki.”

“Don’t make a scene.” The smaller looked up at him pleadingly.

“I’ll make a scene if that’s what it takes for you to eat.” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow.

“Bossy.”

“Furi, eat something.” Fukuda joined Akashi’s side. The alpha grinned.

“Ah, no, not the two moms together…”

“Kouki.” The brunette’s actual mom spoke up in a warning tone.

“And the literal mom.” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows, but did go to the kitchen. “I’m not going to be the only one eating, that’s dumb.” The smaller then brought out a bowl of chips.

Before Akashi could reprimand him, Kouki pointed a finger in his direction.

“For now.”

Seijuurou breathed out but conceded.

“Smart, bring food out in one bowl so it is less clear how much you’ve actually eaten.” Akashi narrowed his eyes. Kouki walked forward and flicked him in the middle of his forehead. There were a few snickers.

They talked for a bit, somehow Miyazaki films got brought up, which made Akashi reveal that he’s never actually seen one. This resulted in a similar situation to how The Lion King fiasco went.

Kawahara and Fukuda seemed to like him. The heir is more similar to Fukuda, especially in the sense of ‘nagging’ Kouki, apparently. Seijuurou found out Fukuda is the one who’s been making his brunette eat at school, so Akashi thanked him and it turned to mute point since the cherryhead makes Kouki eat at home. The lion and Kawahara are very different, but they both realized how much they care for the pomchi so they are able to get along. However, when some of Akashi’s possessive behavior comes out, the other alpha seems to get a bit agitated. Fortunately, Seijuurou believes this is because Kawahara is concerned for Kouki and not that he’s jealous.

They watched a few movies, Kuroko and Kagami left after a bit. Taking a break from movies, they decided to play Mario Kart, since again it was made apparent that Akashi’s never played it before. Kawahara was practically bursting at the seams over how the heir must’ve been living under a rock. Fukuda went upstairs to grab another controller out of Kouki’s room while the other alpha had a bit of a fit.

A moment later, Akashi’s eye caught the taller brunette’s slow trek down the stairs holding something that _isn’t_ a controller. His sight went up to Fukuda’s furrowed eyebrows then to what is in the other’s hand. Seijuurou’s eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat. Immediately, he nudged Kouki, getting his attention. The smaller noticed what alarmed the heir and Akashi saw the color drain out of his mate’s face.  _Panicked. Kouki's panicked._ The alpha began kneading into his stomach to hopefully calm the smaller down.

“I thought Red sounded familiar.” Fukuda said, walking up to them. “Furi, is this why you’ve been keeping secrets?” The taller held up Pom’s mask.

Kawahara looked at it for a moment, not understanding but then after a moment his eyes bugged out of his face.

“Furi! You’re Pom!?” _Celestale is more popular than I initially thought._

Kouki shook in his arms, so Akashi tried to calm him down. He knows the brunette built up walls and has been keeping a secret life. Being figured out is terrifying for his omega. Amaterasu came up and put her head on the smaller’s hip.

“Yes, he is, now please tell him you’re fine with it.” Akashi cut in, knowing that Kouki needs a lot of reassurance.

The two in front of him blinked for a moment.

“Dude, that’s freaking awesome!?” Kawa got stars in his eyes.

Fukuda nodded along, speechless.

“Y-you’re n-not m-mad?” Kouki stuttered out.

“Why would we be mad?” Fukuda asked as Kawahara shouted,

“No way!”

Kouki took a few breaths as Akashi purred lightly, quiet so only the brunette can hear and feel it. While the brunette calmed down and tried to stop his shaking with the alpha’s aid, Seijuurou listened to the other two rave about their best friend being an ‘idol.’ Akashi never thought about Celestale as an idol group, but now that these two brought it up, the heir realizes that it’s true. Since he’s constantly going through their fandom pages, Akashi’s heard people call the group or a specific member their idol, however, he didn’t ever think of them as an actual idol group. They all sing (besides Cub, but Akashi has an inkling the brunette could if he wanted) and dance, along with make silly videos and even play games on camera and whatnot.

“I-I didn’t know you two knew about us…” The pomchi spoke up after catching his breath.

“Dude!” Kawahara dramatically gestured. “Do you even know how popular you guys are!?” _Apparently not._

“W-well, Kawa you’re always on the computer so you don’t get a say-” Kouki replied causing his friend to sputter. “-but you know Fukuda?” The pomchi continued asking his other friend.

The taller brunette scratched behind his ear.

“Your group is sorta famous? Plus, I think it circulates the basketball teams in particular.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t thought about that, but in hindsight it makes sense. Kuroko and Momoi were the first to support Pom and Cub, which is how Akashi found out about them in the first place. _It makes sense that our teams would be amongst the firsts to know about Celestale._ If Kuroko and Momoi aren’t the reason then it would have to be Takao. The hawk is quite popular, and tends to befriend everyone, even rival teams. Kazunari also appeared in their videos before, naturally other teams would see Celestale after that.

Seijuurou admits he didn’t notice this before since based on going through the fanpages their fandom mainly consists of fujoshis. Which is more than okay with Akashi since it just means more fanart of him with Pom.

Looking at Kouki, the heir’s pretty sure that the pomchi is thinking something similar as him. Akashi smirked.

“So your two’s thing isn’t just for show then.” Kawahara put a hand on his chin. _Our fandom questioning my tendencies seems to be a reoccurring thought._

“O-oh, we’re not mates.” Kouki replied. A sharp pain went through Akashi’s chest at the declaration.

The two looked at them blankly for a moment. Kawahara made a huge gesture towards them, which is quite funny considering Kouki is currently in his lap, and Akashi is hugging the smaller from behind. Fukuda put a hand on the other alpha’s shoulder and looked at Kouki seriously.

“Furi, are you sure about that?”

Akashi almost snorted, but instead he slightly smiled. _Finally someone to talk Kouki into giving in._ The brunette in question froze.

“W-we’re not.”

Seijuurou took a breath in. The two Seirin players looked between them again. Kawahara suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

“It’ll get better.” The shaven headed man reassured him a bit comedically.

“We’re not official mates, however, Kouki is mine.” Akashi smirked.

The brunette shoved his elbow back so it hit the heir in the rib. He didn’t do it hard, which Seijuurou took notice of.

“I’m not yours’.” The smaller furrowed his eyebrows.

Akashi hugged him a bit tighter, smirking.

“Furi, then what are you guys?” Fukuda asked. The heir is grateful for his help. Kouki fidgeted.

“I dunno.” The smaller mumbled. It’s a better answer than Akashi predicted. However, it does prove the lion’s earlier thoughts that Kouki is _confused._ Seijuurou’s thankful since it means that the other does have feelings and just refuses to give in.

“Alright, we’ll figure that out another time then.” Fukuda breathed out as Kawahara leaned his elbow on the beta’s shoulder.

“Besides!” The alpha cut in, grinning, then looked at Akashi. “We have some questions for you anyways.” He continued. Fukuda rolled his eyes but the heir kept his gaze on the other alpha.

“I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.” Akashi replied. He took note of Kouki matching Fukuda’s unamused expression.

“What are your intentions with Furi?” The alpha asked. _I have a lot._ Akashi willed himself to not smirk and reveal everything he wishes to do to the brunette.

“To court him.” _And marry._

“Hmmmm…” Kawahara rubbed his chin, dramatically. “Nothing ill?”

“I will protect and love him for forever.” Akashi responded. It's probably the easiest thing he's ever said. The brunette blushed beneath him.

“Fine!” The other alpha threw his hands up, then moved his fingers to his eyes and then to Akashi. “I’m watchin’ you though! You better not hurt Furi.”

“Kawa calm down.” Kouki breathed out. “Red’s good, okay?” Akashi smiled at the small compliment.

“In that case, tell us all about your crush sometime Furi!” The other alpha did a one eighty in mood, now grinning.  _Crush._

“Yeah, you have to talk to us now since we figured out your secret.” Fukuda added.

Kouki blushed and open and closed his mouth trying to find a response. Akashi grinned knowing the brunette can’t deny that the heir is at least a crush for him. The other two seemed particularly excited about finally figuring out their friend.

The rest of the evening consisted of talking about Celestale, since the two insisted they talk about it, something about getting an ‘inside scoop.’ They didn’t end up having time for Mario Kart, since they already spent most of their time watching movies, so the two Seirin players simply said they’ll need to stop by more often if only to make sure Red isn’t hurting their friend. Akashi would never do anything like that, but he is glad Kouki’s friends worry about the cute brunette. Eventually the two had to leave, which ended up being after dinner (thus Kouki did get a real meal.) Once they were gone, Kouki seemed to let out a breath.

“I’m taking a shower, I’ll be a minute.” The brunette said once they went into his room. Kouki picked up sweats to wear afterwards.

“Mind if I join?” Akashi replied on autopilot used to teasing.

“I swear, Sei. My shower isn't even big enough for two people.” The brunette answered, but there was a little amusement in his voice.

“I’m sure it could, we would just have to be very close to each other.” Akashi smiled, and pulled his contact case out of Kouki’s nightstand. He wore contacts since he left the house, but he can finally take them out.

The brunette gave a big sigh. Seijuurou noticed the brunette move in his peripheral as he shut the case, now with contacts in it. However, he didn’t realize Kouki’s next move until arms wrapped around the heir. Akashi blinked and hugged the smaller back, letting the brunette sit in his lap, since he’s sitting on the bed. _He’s warm._ The pomchi leaned his head on the taller’s shoulder and Akashi purred, calmingly to the other.

“I’m tired.” Kouki simply explained.

Akashi closed his eyes, breathing in the smaller’s scent and hugging him close. He can feel the other’s exhaustion. Kouki always gets tired after social interactions, but having to come out as Pom to his best friends then explain their relationship, must’ve been particularly tiring.

“Stay in tomorrow.” Seijuurou purred. The smaller nodded an agreement, which really proved how tired Kouki is, he never agrees that easily.

A quick shower later and Kouki is crawling back into Akashi’s arms on the bed. As he held the smaller, the heir realized how far they’ve come. Kouki wouldn’t have done this in the past, and he even had difficulty deciphering his feelings earlier.

“Kouki, do you like me?” Akashi asked the sleepy pomchi.

“What kinda question is that?” The brunette’s voice got muffled by the alpha’s chest.

“I wanna know.” _Honestly._

“Of course I do.” Kouki replied, hiding a blush.

Akashi smiled, then moved down to begin grooming the other.

“I don’t like others touching you, especially if they’re an alpha.” _Alpha scents stick more._

“Kawa?” Kouki breathed out, and rolled over so Akashi moved to sit on top of the smaller. “He’s just a friend.”

“Mm-” Seijuurou kissed the other’s jaw. “-yeah, _I_ believe that, but my alpha gets agitated.” Akashi moved his mouth back kissing down the brunette’s jaw. Kouki closed his eyes and just breathed for a minute, letting Akashi do as he pleases.

“Aren’t I tiresome?” The brunette asked after a minute.

The lion paused in his ministrations and pulled back cocking his head at the other. Kouki shifted his gaze to the side.

“There are plenty of other people who would reciprocate you better than I do.” The brunette mumbled.

Akashi laid down on top of the other, lion tail swishing behind him. He leaned forwards and lightly pecked Kouki on his lips. _I already broke that promise anyways._ The pomchi blushed, not expecting the move.

“I don’t like other people though.” Seijuurou smirked. “I never have, remember?” _I’ve always been obsessed with you even if it was unconscious._

“...I don’t get it…” The brunette mumbled.

Akashi smiled a bit sad and kissed the other again, longer. He was pleased to feel Kouki reciprocate him again today. When they pulled back, Akashi stopped himself from surging back in.

“Kouki is my favorite person.” The lion smirked.

The brunette blinked, blushing then looked to the side, embarrassed. Akashi looked at the tired pomchi, he got an idea and moved, getting off the other.

“Flip, and take your shirt off.” He ordered.

Kouki blinked a little confused and flustered over the demand, but sat up, pulling his shirt up then laid on his stomach. Akashi preened at the obedience and moved to sit on the other again, leaning over to the nightstand to get some lotion on his hands. Kouki hugged one of his pillows, not particularly paying attention. Seijuurou smirked, rubbing his hands together then began to massage the other. The brunette stiffened.

“Shhh.” The alpha voiced, rubbing the other’s shoulders. “Relax.” He quietly ordered, feeling the pomchi fall apart in his hands. Akashi loves holding control over others, but especially Kouki. He purred, feeling the lightseed fall into a trance. He worked his way down the other’s back, following his hands with kisses, and eventually found himself sucking on some of the smaller’s skin. _This is below his collar bone…_ Kouki made small content noises. Akashi can’t tell if the brunette fell asleep, but he doesn’t care, happy with touching the other so much.

He rubbed near the brunette’s tail bone, where his tail is coming out, which he wagged a bit. Akashi smirked, and did this for a bit, until he thought about how uncomfortable Kouki’s neck will be if they stay in this position. He lifted from the smaller and used his arms to roll the other over. The brunette slightly blinked his eyes open, being in a lucid state. Once the heir settled back down, he shut his eyes again.

Repeating his actions from before, he rubbed the other, applying pressure here and there. Akashi kissed the other for a bit but then pulled his head back to look at the other in full. He purred watched Kouki’s flushed face take in small pants, he moved his gaze downwards to the smaller’s chest. The other was embarrassed last time he didn’t wear a shirt but Akashi can’t see why, Kouki is so cute. Seijuurou licked his lips watching the small panting pomchi underneath him. _I should probably not put myself in these situations so often._ Nonetheless, the lightseed’s nipples caught his attention. They’re a pretty pink and Akashi found himself wondering how Kouki would react to him if he sucked on one. The alpha flushed thinking about Kouki moaning, which he’s heard before thus is clear in his mind. Akashi _really_ wants to just jump the brunette. Prove that he can satisfy him and completely smother him in the stronger scent. Prove to other people that Kouki is taken and to not even dare get close to him.

Seijuurou shouldn’t continuously put himself in these situations, but he does. It’s an addiction and each time Kouki gives him more and more. Last time he could’ve gone all the way. Akashi thinks he can again this time, but he knows he shouldn’t despite wanting to more than anything in the world… He wants Kouki to say they’re mates first. Akashi’s pride wants the other to acknowledge him before doing anything.

The alpha sighed and laid on the other, hugging him, rubbing his sides, planning on sleeping. Akashi shut his eyes, feeling Kouki’s breaths and heartbeat beneath his ear. He sighed again, purring and fell into a dream state.

 

* * *

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“Senpai! Sei-nii!”

Furihata looked up at Shikari who is grinning ear to ear. Takao followed his sister into the brunette’s house, he waved with a smirk. Kouki smiled, petting Akashi’s hair. The alpha was sleeping with his head on Furi’s lap while the smaller did homework. At the other two’s arrival, Akashi sleepily blinked his eyes open, kneading his hands a few times in his sweater sleeves. Furihata always has to will himself to not coo out loud when the heir acts like a kitten. Distracting himself from Akashi’s cute display, Kouki put his homework on the table. Fortunately, Sei always takes awhile to wake up, so he probably won’t be teased for a bit.

“I have news!” The girl pointed to the sky, hopping in place.

Celestale’s planning on recording today so he’s been expecting her, however, he has no idea what this news is.

“What’s up?” Furi asked as the Shikari took a seat on a chair and her brother leaned against it.

“I’m goin’ back to school!”

Kouki blinked, not expecting that.

“Oh, oh! That’s great!” He caught up and smiled widely. The younger hasn’t been in school for quite some time. Furi didn’t ask questions as to why since it was none of his business, but he understood that the younger had some issues with the school or something. The girl grinned widely.

“I already got approved and everything! Well, I wagged some money and pretty names for them-” She giggled. “-and I already have friends so you don’t need to worry about me!”

Furihata smiled, genuinely. He can feel Akashi’s contentedness at the statement. The pomchi knows that Sei is pretty close to Shikari, he must know all her reasons for leaving. Kouki can assume friends is one of the reasons.

“Yeah, talked to Yuki and his bros already demanded they be in the same class as Shika.” Takao winked. “Worked out since they didn’t want a pack war.” The hawk continued with a laugh.

Furihata knows he’s missing a big chunk of information but it all sounds like everything is working out so he’s happy. Besides Sei seems to know what’s up and is purring.

“Those two will protect you.” Sei sleepily answered with a smile.

Shikari merely grinned wider. The door opened and Ryou along with his mates came in.

“I realized something.” Sakurai came in with a smile too. Nobody bothers much with greetings anymore since they all know each other well. They all blinked up at the panda.

“You two never got initiated, or Kuroko for that matter.”

It took Furi a moment to know what Ryou is talking about, but when he did he grinned widely.

“Oh yeah, we should do that tonight.” The brunette grinned.

“Are you talking about the swing set?” Sei asked, yawning. _He really has seen all of our videos…_

“Mm’hm!” Kouki smiled, sparkling.

With that they all agreed to go to the park after they finish their other planned videos. As always hanging out together was fun. Takao decided to stick around so he joined the majority of their videos, besides the dance they had been practicing, but even then he ended up being in their bloopers. Kuroko, or ‘Frost’, came by halfway through their videos and joined. By the time they finished up it ended up being dark out, so they headed out to the swings.

Furihata’s actually kind of excited. It’s not really a _huge_ deal but he’s curious to see how Sei will react to being spun a bit too much. They arrived and with Takao here they thankfully have someone to hold the camera. Besides, the hawk has a funny way of recording. Furi can’t explain it, but the other is good at overly zooming at moments and noticing people’s faces in the background to focus on. Overall, he makes good footage.

“I’ll go first!” Astra jumped forwards and sat down on the swing.

Without further ado Pom and Cub began to spin her, she giggled the whole time.

“Don’t go too high…” Red worriedly looked at them. Astra stuck a finger at him.

“I can handle this! No babying!”

“She’s coming for your title Pom.” Cub smirked next to him. Furi made a face at that.

“But I’m the king!”

“The king who tripped immediately after.” Kuroko spoke up.

“The king nonetheless!” Pom hopped in place. Sei looked at him, and Furi’s sure it’s because he’s interested in any title labelled as king.

“Leggo! I’m gonna win!” Astra shouted at them.

“It’s not a competition…” Pom muttered with a smirk, but he and Cub let go of her swing.

She spun fast, all the while laughing, and then to his dismay immediately got off the swing with no issues. She hopped around, more excited.

“I wanna go again!”

“After.” Pom smirked. “I guess that makes you the new king…” He sighed. He doesn’t particularly understand how she didn’t even react.

“Hmm, it’s okay senpai, I’ll just be the queen!” She leaned over and pinched his nose. He smirked.

“Well, then I hereby announce Queen Astra is now an official member of Celestale!” He raised one of her hands as if she won a wrestling tournament. She excitedly giggled.

“I will go next.” Frost spoke up already going to sit on the swing.

“Be careful, Frost gets motion sickness easily.” Red spoke up. _He really does baby everyone in his kingdom._

“I can handle a simple spin.” The retrograde replied.

“You’re gonna eat your words.” Cub added nearly silent, and began to spin Kuroko.

Soon enough they let Frost go, he spun around and shakily got off the swing only to go to a trash can as if to throw up.

“I’m sorry!” Cub ran up to him.

“You okay?” Pom guiltily asked, feeling bad. Kuroko merely stuck a thumbs up behind him, gathering himself. “I-I guess that leaves you then.” He looked at Sei, who gave Kuroko a glance, then nodded.

“I will become the new king and you will be my consort.” Red grinned and sat down.

“Yeah?” He grabbed the swing and began to spin it. Astra came up and aided him. “Have you ever even been on a roller coaster?”  _Probably not._

“No, and what does that have to do with this?” Akashi huffed.

“Oh, honey.” Astra shook her head.

“Since you’re the last one going that makes you the baby.” Pom changed subject.

“Well, you are older than me.” Sei replied. Pom blinked behind his mask.  _Is that true?_

“I am?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, I never told you my birthday.”

“I have my ways.” Akashi grinned.

Pom matched a gaze with Shika and they both had the same idea.

“Spin him all the way!” Takao voiced their thoughts. Furi’s pretty sure the hawk’s been saying funny comments behind the camera the whole time though.

He and Astra spun Akashi, until the heir slightly lost his grin and he couldn’t be spun anymore, and had to hide his fingers on the actual swing since the ropes got too tight. Cub and Frost join their sides, snickering.

“Down with the emperor!” Pom shouted and let go as Astra did. They jumped back to give Red space as he spun faster than anyone else had. It took a comedically longer time for Akashi’s swing to open up and let him go. Once it did, the heir stood up, trying to act suave, however, the moment he took a step he made to fall. He would’ve if Furi hadn’t been there to catch him. Sei looked up at him and smirked.

“Thank you.” He said and leaned forward pecking Pom on the lips. Immediately, Furi dropped the other and blushed. _Dammit Sei!_ Everyone laughed as the heir rolled over on the ground, shocked to have hit the ground. Furihata admits seeing Akashi so caught off guard was funny, if he weren’t so embarrassed he would laugh.

They goofed off for a bit, and used the playground equipment incorrectly which would’ve gotten them in trouble if this were during the day. They switched off who had the camera after that, but most of the time Kuroko did since he is the most content with being behind it and catching them make ‘mistakes.’

Soon enough they finished their video and headed back to the house. They all sort of collapsed on the couch after, and caught their breaths a bit. Momoi and Aomine who stayed behind, and talked with Kouki’s mom a bit, noticed their arrival and joined them. After a moment the hawk siblings decided to head out, so they waved good-bye and left.

As always when relaxing (or anytime,) Akashi is glued to him. The alpha completely wrapped Kouki up in his lap. Furi’s used to it by now so he just went along with Sei moving them until they’re both comfortable. Amaterasu also came up, so he moved his legs and had her climb up his lap. She happily wagged her tail and licked his face. Furihata giggled a bit and didn’t notice the gaze Aomine gave him, until the taller spoke up.

“Wait, shit. I just remembered somethin’-” The panther narrowed his gaze. “-you gotta stop Akashi.” _Huh?_

“And why’s that?” The lion behind him answered, the sharpness in his tone should’ve been warning to pull back.

“Because! I’m dating Ryou! And those two are brothers!” The alpha motioned between him and the panda. “So if you get together with Chihuahua, then we would be weird half brothers!” The ace looked completely disturbed by this fact.

Furi almost laughed at how stupid it is. Akashi relaxed seeing his ex-teammate’s dilemma isn’t serious. Momoi giggled and Ryou blinked between them.

“We really are going to all be related then, since Akashi-kun and I are already step brothers.” Kuroko smirked. Furi thought for a minute, confused. _What?_

“You two are step brothers..?” Kouki asked, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

Akashi and Kuroko looked between each other amused.

“Well, Kagami is my cousin.” Sei easily answered. “So, yes, to a degree.”

There was a pause.

_…_

_… Wait, is he serious?_

“B-what!?” Aomine shouted. “I’d be related to that guy then too!?”

“Akashi-kun, you never mentioned this before?” Momoi asked, obviously a bit distraught over her analysing skills.

“I found out somewhat recently.” Sei voiced. Furi’s still taking in the information. “I didn’t know until I met Kagami’s mother whom was my mother’s sister.” _Well, thank god it’s a connection through his mother._ “I did not even know Kagami is a liger to be honest.” _Kagami’s a liger. Tiger and lion mixes are rare and powerful, no wonder Kagami is so strong._

“Kagamin’s a liger..?” Momoi questioned but seemed to jot down the information.

“That guy! And you!” Aomine seemed overloaded with the information.

“Are ligers rare or something?” Kuroko asked, curious. Furi almost face palmed, but then remembered that the retrograde doesn’t know much pertaining around werepeople population. _Still, I can’t believe Sei and Kagami were related the whole time…_

Everyone looked at Kuroko in disbelief, besides Furihata who is still thinking about Sei and Kagami’s relation.

“Yes, Kuroko. They’re uncommon and powerful.” Akashi spoke up, seemingly thinking about something. “Kuroko, you’ve never known too much about madararui, have you?”

That caught Furi’s attention. _They don’t know Kuroko’s a retrograde._ The brunette looked at Tetsuya for his answer, however, the phantom kept an emotionless face, probably thinking about what to say since he’s unsure about the situation. Kouki felt the need to speak up, so he joined in.

“Oh, yeah, Kuroko’s parents didn’t talk to him about a lot of things.” Furi played off. “Just the necessary things.”

Kuroko looked at him, thinking something.

“Ah, it’s alright Furihata-kun. It may just be easier to explain things truthfully.”

Kouki blinked as everyone looked at them curiously.

“Are you sure?” He asked a bit unsettled. Revealing yourself as a retrograde is sort of a big deal, even if it’s with people you trust. Kuroko nodded.

“I’m what you would call...what was it called again, Furihata-kun?” _Oh, boy._

Furi took a breath.

“If this is what you want Kuroko.” He breathed out, and looked at the ones in front of him. “Kuroko’s a retrograde.”

There was a pause.

“Wh-what!? Tetsu, why didn’t you tell me! I could’a helped you out!” Aomine sputtered.

“Oh, I should have seen that coming.” Akashi looked annoyed at himself.

“Tetsu-kun, how have you been getting by?” Momoi asked a bit flabbergasted. Ryou blinked, taking in the information.

“Kagami-kun and Furihata-kun have helped me a lot.” Kuroko plainly replied.

“What about before Seirin?” Sei asked, curious.

“Kuroko’s also late.” Furi answered since he knows Akashi is asking in regard to heats. “Actually, he had some issues with that. Fortunately, Kagami and I caught it fast enough.” Kouki added and Kuroko nodded.

“My grandmother taught me how to conceal myself, but passed away when I was young so I didn’t learn much after that.” Kuroko explained.

They all took in the information.

“A-ah, if you need help with that let me know.” Ryou spoke up. _Right, he’s a rare breed._ Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. Furi inwardly laughed, knowing what the heir is thinking. He must be questioning what animal Sakurai is, Sei shouldn’t know.

“Thank you, Sakurai-kun. Are you good at that?” Kuroko asked. Aomine snorted, amused.

“Tetsu-kun, can you smell what Ryou is?” The panther smirked, knowing the answer. “And you’re a dog breed to boot, so you should be able to in theory.” _I have a good sense of smell and could not tell with Ryou before he told me, so there’s no way Kuroko can._

“I’m not too good with my other senses, honestly. I didn’t realize anything was amiss.” Kuroko replied.

“Kuroko didn’t even know what I was when we met.” Furi added, amused.  _That was so long ago..._

“Geez, Tetsu, seriously?” Aomine muttered.

“U-um, well yes Kuroko. I’m a rare breed so I’m good at it.” Sakurai moved his gaze to the side, a little embarrassed.

“Oh, I apologize for not noticing. As you can tell, I’m not very good at this.” Kuroko soaked in the information.

“It’s fine…” Ryou waved off. “Akashi, you’re thinking very loudly.” The omega continued. Aomine sputtered and laughed, everyone else snickered. Furi felt Sei move his head a bit.

“I apologize, I have the tendency to stare.” _Yes, yes you do, especially as Bokushi._ “May I strike a deal? It bothers me not knowing my own kingdom.” Akashi continued. Kouki furrowed his eyebrows. Everyone looked at Sei, curious. The alpha continued, after having everyone’s attention.

“If I reveal my counterpart’s animal, will you tell me yours’?”

Everyone paused, Furi turned in his seat to face Akashi.

“Sei, you don’t need to do that.” _Revealing a rare breed is one thing, revealing an *extinct* breed is something else entirely._

“I don’t see why not, then I can sit more comfortably with everyone.” _Is not allowing his wings free that uncomfortable for him?_ If that’s true, Kouki feels a bit guilty despite it not being his fault.

“I don’t think anyone here will use the information incorrectly, anyways.” Akashi continued.

“A-Akashi, you don’t need to do that! I’ll just tell you.” Ryou shook his head a bit shocked.

“That would be unfair.” Sei replied easily. “Kuroko just shared a very revealing piece of information, I feel it would be unfair to him as well.”

“Akashi-kun, it was my choice.” Kuroko seems to know that the heir’s information is the most ‘shocking’ out of all of their possible news.

“Sei, is it really that uncomfortable?” Kouki asked, sadly. The taller blinked at him for a moment.

“Suppressing Bokushi is never comfortable. You mentioned before that you’re rarely comfortable, only when you are with me, I feel the same.” Akashi spoke to him. “Honestly, this is more of a selfish way of gaining information while giving myself an excuse to reveal what I am.” The alpha looked up at the others.

Furi felt his heart clench at what the other said. He didn’t know that Sei’s always so uncomfortable. The taller is saying this nonchalantly but Kouki can tell that he has been in much more pain than he lets on. The pomchi frowned a bit.

“We should have a revealing party then!” Momoi clapped. “Even though we’re not all secrets, we’ll go around and say our history, for instance I’ll start!” The pink haired girl smiled and let her feline tail and ears pop out “I’m a middleseed leopard. My parents are an alpha jaguar and a beta leopard! Dai-chan is my bond mate, but we’re very happy together, and even more happy to have Ryou-kun join us.” The girl hugged both of her mates’ arms.

Furihata smiled, seeing the display. Although he already knew Momoi is a leopard, he didn’t know she’s technically half alpha, so this is actually interesting to him.

“Dai-chan?” Momoi looked up at Aomine, expectantly. The taller breathed out and let out his own ears and tail.

“Alpha black panther. Ma’s an alpha panther too, my dad too. They weren’t bond mates if that’s what you’re thinkin’.” _Alpha plus alpha, no wonder the miracles are so strong._

“U-um, I’ll go next since everyone else is revealing things.” Furi spoke up and let his ears and tail out. “U-um, lightseed pomchi. Both of my parents were omegas too, my mom’s a pomeranian and my dad was a chihuahua.” _Next to everyone else’s cool ancestry, I sound very boring._

“Furi-kun, may I ask you a personal question?” Momoi spoke up. Furi nodded an affirmative, curious. “Were they bond mates? You’re a designer breed so…” Kouki blinked.

“No, they weren’t. It was by chance.”

He tries not to think of himself like that. He is technically a designer breed. ‘Eye candy’ or ‘trophies’ are what the smaller, cuter breeds are usually considered. There’s a lot of bad connotations with them though. People find his breed as one to keep breeding mainly for ‘servers’ whether this be for toxic polygamous relationships, actual slave like work, or someone to keep on your shoulder, they’re all bad things. In a rough tone they’re considered fuck toys, which is one of the reasons they’re abused most of the time, even if people like them without admitting it.

Momoi nodded, obviously adding that to an ever growing list of information for her. Furihata realized her suggesting this idea was out of her own selfish desires of gaining more information. He doesn’t blame her, he gets curious about his friends as well.

“I will go then.” Kuroko spoke up, and breathed for a moment letting his ears and tail out. Furi realized he’s never actually seen the phantom’s appendages. They’re a beautiful white, and look silky to the touch.

“My grandmother was a lightseed arctic fox, I admit I’m unsure exactly what my grandfather was. I think he may have been a primate, as are my parents.” _Arctic fox._ “Oh, and I am officially labelled as a common dog breed, I think.”

“Kuroko, you are a rare breed on top of returner to ancestry. I advise you be careful with this information.” Akashi spoke up. _Rare breed…_

“Tetsu, I thought you were a dog…” Aomine muttered.

“Well, foxes are labelled under that, so that’s what I told everyone. My grandmother also told me that I’m a dog all my life, so I assumed that was the correct term.”

“She was smart, Kuroko.” Sei answered.

“Tetsu-kun, thank you for telling us.” Momoi smiled. “As Akashi-kun said, you should be careful who you tell though. We’ll help you out if you have any questions. Especially if it’s something you can’t bring up to Kagamin.” The girl winked, referencing to something dirtier.

“I have no qualms with talking to Kagami-kun about anything, but thank you.” Kuroko replied, her innuendo blowing over his head. Furihata almost laughed over how naive his friend is.

“Okay-” Ryou got their attention. He let out his ears and ringed tail, which got Akashi’s attention. Truthfully, not even Kouki's seen Ryou show his animal side much. “-I’m a lightseed red panda.” Kouki can see Sei’s slight nod in his peripheral. Ryou slightly fidgeted with his fingers. “I think my mom was a beta red panda, and my dad a beta deer.” _Funny how his father is such a peaceful animal but ended up being a monster._

“You carry the recessive gene then.” Sei hummed.

“Yeah, and I was labelled under rabbit, I think.” Ryou added.

They all blinked.  _I think he told me this before, but it completely blew over my head..._ Old guilt bubbled up from his brother dropping a sign that his life wasn't normal, and Furi not realizing at the time.

“Why would you be labelled under that? If someone went in the files they would see it doesn’t line up.” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows.

Sakurai sheepishly looked to the side.

“My mom’s mental?” He said easily, but Furi knows how deep that scar runs. Sei and Kuroko seemed to catch it too. “A-ah, it’s okay though considering who my mates are.” The omega added. _True, he is with two distinguished breeds._

Akashi seems annoyed, Furi admits he is a bit bothered too. Kuroko seems to know there is something fishy going on, but doesn’t completely understand it.

“Well, that leaves me.” Sei breathed out, knowing that Sakurai wants the conversation to not be on him. Kouki turned to face him.

“Sei, you still don’t have to if you don’t want.” Furi’s a bit unsure about Akashi revealing himself. Being a phoenix isn’t something someone just walks away from. Sei hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright, Kouki.”

Aomine made a gagging noise, which made Furi’s blush turn to a snicker. Akashi smiled and hugged Kouki’s middle to ground himself further.

“Well, I’m sure you all know I’m part lion.” Sei let those appendages out. “My mother was an alpha lion.”

Kuroko leaned over and gripped one of Akashi’s lion ears, rubbing it.

“Sorry, I’ve always wanted to feel them.”  _Kuroko kept to himself since he was never told much about madararui. Suddenly being given information must be interesting._

Furihata snickered, he felt the same when he met Sei.

“You’ll be more interested in Bokushi.” Kouki smirked. The others looked back to Akashi.

“Bokushi is a different animal, an animal that I can use. Just as dog breeds can mix, lions can mix with a few animals, albeit very few. Tigers are one, hence Kagami.” Sei breathed out. “I’ll tell you before I show, as to not shock anyone too much.” Everyone listened intently. “Kuroko you already know, but I’ve never actually shown you.” _Oh, Kuroko knows?_

The brunette glanced at the fox to see him nod. Kouki then looked to the curious trio in front of them and found himself holding his breath even though he knows nobody here is going to abuse this information.

“In short-” Akashi continued. “-my second animal is a phoenix.”

With that, the Touou trio didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m guessing that’s very rare, by the sounds of it.” Kuroko spoke up, a bit comedically. Akashi chuckled.

“Yes.”

“‘Rare’! That’s extinct!” Aomine made a large motion towards his ex-captain.

“Akashi-kun, that’s amazing.” Momoi replied, looking a bit overwhelmed.

Sei smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

“I apologize it is less messy this way.” The alpha said and Kouki took the taller’s shirt and watched Akashi breath for a second and then his wings unfurl. He’s seen it many times, but it never ceases to amaze him. Furi watched the tiny little quills on Sei’s contour line bud up. Oddly enough the small fuzzies that appear there are one of his favorite parts.

“Masaomi is a phoenix, I assume alpha.” Akashi added after transforming. He settled a bit, relaxing, holding onto Kouki. Everyone was a bit too caught up in looking at the shining feathers. Furi giggled and grabbed Kuroko’s hand.

“These ones are fuzzy.”

The brunette showed the fox the small baby feathers on Akashi’s cheekbones. Sei watched amused as Kuroko felt them, a bit star struck. Amusingly, Amaterasu hopped up and nudged the other side of Akashi’s face, as to feel them too. Furi can feel the heir’s contentedness, he hadn’t even realized how wound up the taller feels most of the time. No wonder Sei constantly wants to cuddle and wrap him in his wings. Akashi’s always uncomfortable unless they’re doing that.

“I used to get freaked out when your eye switched color, but now it looks better on you…” Aomine said, looking at the spectacle.

Furihata can understand his statement. Akashi is comfortable and warm when he lets both his phoenix and lion appendages out. In the past he didn’t know how to output his power correctly, but he seems to be much more stable now. Kouki looked at Sei’s heterochromatic eyes. They look warm and inviting despite being two different colors. Furi smiled.

“Akashi-kun, may I touch?” Momoi asked after a moment.

Sei moved one of his wings so it’s in front of the Touou trio. They looked and felt it, amazed. Kouki felt a bit of a swell of pride. He shouldn’t, he and Sei aren’t dating or anything. However, seeing everyone swoon over his not mate makes him happy.

“I’ve gotten the hang of controlling phoenix. It helps if Kouki is here though.” Akashi smiled at him, making him blush. “I couldn’t control it in the past which is why I acted a bit out of place for a bit.”

“...Akashi-kun.” Momoi looked up with a serious face. “Is this why you were arranged with Midorin?”

Furihata blinked as Sei sighed.

“Yes. He wanted to create a griffon.” An ugly feeling pit itself in Kouki’s stomach. He can tell everyone else feels the same. “Masaomi does not know how to control phoenix. I can attest to the fact that phoenix is already an extremely difficult being to control, so a griffon is out of the question.” Sei got a little annoyed, as did everyone else.

Even if it weren’t for Akashi’s own sake, running away had to be done. Who knows how unstable a griffon would end up being. Sei’s not only protecting himself, he’s protecting an unborn child from undergoing the same hardships he had to (which would probably be worse than his own.)

“When you refused to tell us Masaomi’s animal, I didn’t think it was this serious…” Aomine admitted.

“Fortunately,” Sei looked up. “he along with the Organization should not know I have the ability to use phoenix. To them I am a lion who happens to have phoenix blood.” Akashi smiled, even though that is not that much better than his position now.

Kouki leaned against the other, comfortingly. Akashi purred, hugging him. Furi watched Kuroko’s amazement from his view, on his side. The fox followed the soft feathers to their source in Akashi’s back. Kouki noticed the moment Kuroko saw Sei’s scars. The phantom frowned, a mix of sadness and anger on his face. Furi understands the feeling. Even though he sees Sei shirtless literally everyday, every time he catches a glimpse of one of the alpha’s scars, it agitates him. He isn’t as sad about them anymore. After Akashi said he could even forgive Masaomi for them, Kouki realized he isn’t upset. He’s only mad when he sees them. His omega gets actually a tad possessive when he sees them. It’s because Sei’s part of his pack, but Furi’s not used to the feeling. Kuroko’s also a ‘dog breed’ so he must feel similarly. Thinking about it, Kouki can’t even imagine how crazy it must make Kise. Kise’s an alpha wolf that’s known Sei since middle school, alphas are already more hot headed than middle or lightseeds. The model must be suppressing a lot of his emotions over this whole fiasco.

“Akashi-kun, I have an out of place question.” Kuroko started, getting everyone’s attention. “You and Nijimura senpai dated, right?”

Furi blinked. For some reason he’s never thought of Sei with anyone else in the past. Realistically it makes sense. Akashi’s sort of really attractive and rich and kind, the list can go on. _But he’s said, he’s always been obsessed with me._ Kouki frowned getting upset over something he knows he shouldn’t.

“Yes, in our first year of Teiko.” _See that was a while ago there’s no need to get jealous._

“You two dated?” Aomine asked a bit flabbergasted. Momoi giggled. _Guess it was pretty obvious._

“Well, we were never officially together but we did officially break up, if that makes sense.” Sei explained.

Kouki pet Asu to distract himself. He can’t help himself from listening but he can feel an ugly feeling bubbling inside of himself.

“How come you broke up?” Momoi asked. She seemed to notice Furi’s sudden ‘disinterest’ though, and looked a bit apologetic.

“I was too unstable. He didn’t understand my sudden switch. It was made apparent he only cared for Oreshi, so we broke up.” Sei replied evenly. Kouki can detect a sense of hurt in his words though. _That sounds emotional…_

“So he abandoned you?” Kuroko asked surprisingly mad.

“He didn’t ‘abandon’ me.” Akashi started with a sigh. “He was worried about his father in the hospital and he didn’t need me as another worry on top of it. I don’t blame him for wanting to leave-” _He broke up with Sei, not the other way around._ “-it was a lot, that’s why he made me captain, as well.”

The others seemed to get mad over something so Furi and Ryou tried to pick up the missing pieces. It sounds like it was complicated. Kouki can’t help but be a bit bias towards Sei and get mad at his ex for leaving him when Akashi was going through so much. Furihata does know that the alpha was scary at the time though, _but they were dating? Sei probably treated his ex differently._

“I’ll leave that for now.” Kuroko breathed out. “I ask, because I am curious how much he knew. Or if he knows now. Does he even know you’re in hiding?”

“Kuroko, he didn’t know about all of this. He knew I didn’t get along with Masaomi, and he knew about some of the verbal abuse and nearly impossible demands, but that’s it. Unless he saw my scars by accident and didn’t say anything, then he shouldn’t know. As for your other questions-” Akashi took in a breath. “-as far as I know, he’s in America. Unless he’s seen or heard of the news that’s been broadcasted, he doesn’t know.”

_It sounds like the miracles have a lot of respect and expectations for Sei’s ex._

“I hadn’t even thought to tell him…” Akashi added. _I guess telling your ex a ton of information like this at once, would be weird. Besides it sounds like they broke up in a sort of awkward way._

“Are you two on bad terms..?” Momoi asked, curious.

“No, but we haven’t spoken for a long time.”  _Never mind, seems like they’re fine with each other?_

“He was going into detective work, I think.” Aomine spoke up, and suddenly it makes more sense why Kuroko brought Sei’s ex up in the first place. “I thought you would’ve kept contact with him.” The panther added.

Akashi shook his head negatively.

“We drifted a bit, to deal with our own problems.” _Your problems are much more serious._ Furi’s a bit upset he never told his ex about any of his situation, maybe he could’ve gotten away faster. _Sei lost a lot of memories though…_ It’s not exactly Akashi’s fault.

By the looks of it none of the other miracles have contact with Nijimura and seem to think it’s a good idea to tell him. Kouki thought. It’s possible the miracles who aren’t here have his number. _What about Shougo?_ Shougo went to school with the miracles…he might?

Furi picked up his phone, catching everyone’s attention. He dialled Shougo’s number and waited for the other to pick up.

“ _What do you want?”_ An annoyed tone asked.

“Do you have Nijimura-san’s number?” Without wasting time Kouki asked. He and Shougo don’t have meaningless conversations unless it’s them butting heads. There was a pause.

“ _Why the fuck are you asking for Shuuzou’s number?”_ The other growled.

_‘Shuuzou’ he does then._

“Because we need it. If you’re not gonna give it, tell him to come back to Japan.” Furi answered a bit bothered by Shougo’s tone.

“ _He is in Japan, ya idiot._ ”

Kouki paused, then put Haizaki on speaker.

“He says Nijimura-san is in Japan already.” Furihata caught everyone up to speed.

“ _And who the fuck are you putting me out loud with? Kouki, I’m not your messenger.”_

“Haizaki-kun, tell Nijimura senpai to go to the party next week.” Kuroko spoke up. _Party?_ There was a groan on the other end of the line.

“ _Fine, but that’s all I’m doin’.”_ Shougo replied and hung up without bothering saying goodbye.

They all looked at Kuroko after.

“I was going to tell you all earlier. The basketball teams have been planning on going to a party next Saturday, it’s open invitation at the same club you three performed at.” _Where I embarrassed myself, got it._

They all nodded.

Furi wishes he can hear what’s going on in Sei’s head now. Kouki understands when Akashi told the brunette that he wants to always know what’s going on inside the omega’s head, now. Sei’s gonna see his ex to get help now and probably rekindle their relationship. If the reason they broke up was the timing, which it seems that way, then they’ll probably get back together. _That’s good then…_ Furihata can’t give Sei what he wants. Akashi deserves someone who will be able to accept his love.

The brunette looked down, feeling sick. _I have a problem, I really do like Sei._ He can’t believe Akashi really likes him though. Sometimes he really does believe the heir is genuine, but then he’ll hear a comment about Sei and Hanamiya sleeping together or Sei being upset about his ex still… Everything comes crashing down. Furihata can’t be hurt anymore, he shouldn’t have even let Sei pretend to like him. Now it just hurts more.

Kouki fidgeted slightly in the alpha’s lap. Akashi’s still holding him and everyone else is still here, but he needs a break. _This isn’t the situation to get an anxiety attack in. Hold it and break when they leave._

_Sei won’t leave though._

He’ll have to step out somewhere then; somehow get away from Akashi for just a bit. Long enough to die for a bit then come back and act like nothing’s wrong.

This will probably be the last week he has with Sei, if he’s meeting Nijimura on Saturday… _I don’t want to waste any time then...but I need to get away right now._

“Alright, well we’re turning in for the night then.”

Furi cut himself out of his internal reverie after hearing Sei talk. Akashi moved his arms back to himself after patting Kouki’s thigh to signal he’s moving. On autopilot, Furi got up and started to follow Sei upstairs. He realized that he’ll be trapped in his bedroom if he takes another step, so he stopped himself though. Akashi blinked back at him, questioningly.

“I-I just, g-gonna step outside for a bit…” He mumbled, lamely.

He knows their friends are watching, but he can’t help that. _Curse my tiny house._ Akashi looked at him, unreadably, then spoke.

“No, you’re not.”

Furi nodded on autopilot, planning on leaving but then realized what the alpha said. He paused, feeling it getting harder to breath.

“Huh?” Cocking his head, he questioned.

“Kouki, I’m not having a repeat of last time you stepped outside at night.” Sei narrowed his gaze.

Furi felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“J-ju-just a minute. I-I won’t go anywhere.” He tried to get away with leaving.

“ _Kouki_.”

A shiver went down his spine at the tone and he held his hands together, nervous.

“Furihata-kun, I’ll go with you.” Kuroko got up, trying to take his side.

Akashi took a step forwards.

“Absolutely not. I am not having my omega brother and mate leaving the nest in the middle of the night.”

Furi thinks he should feel a bit guilty. Although Sei is scary, he is obviously worried and looking out for them.

“Oi, Akashi, I’ll go with then.” Aomine got up, joining them.

Kouki saw Sei visibly bristle. _I shouldn’t cause such a scene, I should just listen to Sei._ Furi closed in on himself. He glanced at the door, _it’s right there, why can’t I leave?_

_I’m trapped._

“Kouki, I want to talk with you.” Akashi took a breath, taking a different approach.

 _I can’t talk right now, if I open my mouth I’ll start crying._ Furi shook his head, negatively, trying to portray his thoughts.  _He'll pry the reason I'm upset out of my mouth. I can't tell him; it'll hurt me in the end._  The others in the room didn’t seem to know what to say.

“ _Kouki._ ” Akashi switched his tone back.

Asu suddenly came up and licked Furi’s hand. The brunette looked down at her and saw pleading eyes. _I just want to get away for a bit, why is that so much to ask? Why can’t I? I’m not on a leash anymore._

Furi’s breath choked and he squeaked when he was suddenly lifted up.

“Sei!” Kouki squeaked out, finding himself over the alpha’s shoulder.

“Oi, Akashi!” Aomine sounded a bit heated.

Furihata struggled in Seijuurou’s grasp to no avail. Akashi began walking up the stairs with him.

“Lemme’ go! Sei, stop!” The pomchi choked on his breath, getting more upset. He struggled more, but Akashi’s stronger than him and has a grip that can rival Teppei’s. Asu’s barking and Furi can hear some sort of conversation downstairs but it seems everyone thinks this is fine, because they’re not helping him. Maybe they just don’t want to go against Akashi now though. Within seconds Sei placed him on his bed after locking the door.

Furihata huffed and choked on tears.  _It's hard to breath._  Akashi crossed his arms, looking at him, but the moment a tear rolled down the brunette’s face, he softened and grabbed a box of tissues for Furi. Upset and kind of mad, Kouki looked the other way, gripping his bedsheets.

“Kouki, I can’t let you or anyone else in my kingdom visibly go into a dangerous situation.” _It’s just going outside._ “I apologize for hurting you, unintentionally, but I could tell you were upset, that’s why I said we were going to bed in the first place. I couldn’t let you emotionally distraught leave the house, again.”

“Wasn’t alone…” Kouki sniffed and grabbed a tissue, curling his legs up towards himself.  _My chest hurts. My lungs hurt._

“Kouki, I can’t let you leave the house, knowing you’re mad at me.”

“... No-ht mad…” _Well now I sort of am. I wasn’t before though._

His throat feels like it’s closing. It’s hard to breath. He shut his eyes, letting tears spill down his cheek. While he wheezed in a breath, Sei suddenly sat next to him. On reflex, Furi moved to not be so close to the alpha, but Akashi gripped a hand around his arm, and cut his escape off with a wing. Blearily, Kouki went to get up, only for Sei to hold him down with a hug. The heir held his inhaler up. Defiant, Furihata moved his head the other way despite the stupidity of his move.

“Kouki, _please_.” Akashi held the inhaler up again.

Huffing, which came out more like a wheeze, he grabbed the device and curled in on himself to breath through it.

“You can be mad at me. Just _please_ _don’t leave._ ”

Furihata widened his gaze, as a memory hit him clear as day.

 

~~~

_“Sweetie, we have to get going now, so say bye to your friend.”_

_Kouki looked up at his mother who is smiling softly. He got up and wiped sand off his hands._

_“Bye-bye Sei!” He smiled and went to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shirt. He looked back to see big heterochromatic eyes, with furrowed eyebrows._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Home!” The small brunette smiled._

_“But you have to stay with me.” A small determined voice rang._

_Confused, Furi cocked his head._

_“But I have to go home for dinner?”_

_“B-but, Kouki has to stay with me.” A bit watery, the other voiced._

_“Seijuurou, let go of your friend. We’ll be back, okay?” A kind woman with long red hair came up, with a smile._

_Sei looked at her then back at Kouki, and hugged him._

_“Kouki stays with me.” The kitten said, tearing up._

_Furi blinked, still confused, but hugged his friend back._

_“‘S okay, Sei! I’ll see you again!” He smiled widely._

_“Don’t leave.” The cherryhead sniffed, gripping the other’s shirt._

_“But I have to?” Kouki cocked his head._

_“No!” Akashi hugged him, shaking his head. “Don’t leave, Kouki! Stay with me, I’ll give you ‘nything, pwease!” Sei started crying. “Kouki, stay with me forever! I’ll be good, so don’t leave!”_

_Confused, and flustered, but upset his friend is crying, Kouki started crying too, not knowing how else to react._

_“Pwease, please! Please don’t leave!”_

_~~~_

 

Kouki blinked behind tears. He focused on breathing. _Was that a memory..? Was that real or just something my mind conjured up?_ He’s confused. That must have been a memory, right? It was realistic, albeit short.

“-ki, Kouki, are you alright?” Sei’s voice now seemed to somewhat match the one Furi heard in the memory, except much older and deeper now.

Kouki looked at him, pulling his inhaler down for a moment. The alpha looks really worried, and Furi hates himself for starting this whole situation. He nodded an affirmative, shaking.

“‘Member, y-you, s-sa-said that before.” He choked out.

Akashi blinked and rubbed his back, comfortingly. Furi can’t find it in himself to be mad anymore. He sniffed feeling stupid for even trying to leave in the first place. He should’ve just been selfish and let himself be comforted by the alpha. That way at least Sei wouldn’t have had to worry so much, and make himself out to be the bad guy.

Finding newfound tears, his lip wobbled and he moved to hug Sei back. _I’m so stupid._ Immediately, Akashi wrapped him up, wings acting as a wall and all.

“...You remember..?” Sei asked, and encased Furihata. He suddenly feels a million times better.

He can feel Akashi’s steady heartbeat under his ear, and the heir laid on his back so the pomchi could lay on top of him. With one hand, Sei wrapped his middle close and with the other pet through Kouki’s hair and rubbed his ears. The brunette closed his eyes, curled up with his tail between his legs. He nodded.

“W-wh-hen, w-we f-first meh-et, y-you didn’t want m-me to l-leave.” He choked out with difficulty. Sei calmly pet his hair, relaxing.

Now that Furi thinks about it, Sei really acted cute. It was sad though. Akashi’s still saying the same thing after all these years. Then Kouki realized something. _Sei has abandonment issues._ His mother died at a young age, his father _changed,_ he wasn’t allowed to see Kouki, his ex left him the moment he started to snap, the miracles separated, everyone Furi can think of left Sei at some point.

_And I just tried to leave, not explaining why. Of course Sei would panic! Especially after all the things he’s going through, and Masaomi poisoning me, not to mention all the hospital visits…_

Furi feels like literally the worst person in the world.

“-ouki? Shh, it’s alright.”

He realized he’s shivering and having a bit of a silent anxiety attack. Sei wrapped his wings tighter so he’s completely encased in a soft blanket. He hiccuped, and snuggled into Akashi’s chest. It’s really hot, not only because the close proximity but because of Sei’s feathers.

“‘S h-hot.” He voiced and immediately, Sei moved so both of their heads are out of the feathers.

“Sorry, I forget they’re heated sometimes.”

It’s kind of funny. When Bokushi isn’t present, Akashi’s actually very cold, physically. However, the moment the phoenix is present, he heats up dramatically. Sei must be a bit immune to the feeling since it’s so intense.

Akashi grabbed a water bottle off of Furi’s nightstand and held it to the smaller’s forehead. It’s not very cold anymore, but Kouki’s thankful for the gesture. Just being let out from the wings, is a relief.

“S-sorry, S-Sei…” Furi sniffed, snuggling into the alpha.

“It’s alright, Kouki. I shouldn’t have forced you up here. We can go for a walk and get some air if you like?”

Now that he’s laying on the alpha, Furi doesn’t want to leave anymore. He shook his head negatively.

“I want to be someone you can trust to talk to when upset, Kouki.” Sei continued.

Furihata bit his lips. _I can’t tell him I’m upset because he’ll leave, he’ll probably go on about how not true that is, and then still get wrapped up in his ex. That’ll hurt too much._

“I know I can’t force you to talk though.” The taller pet through brunette locks. “I don’t want you to run away though. Even if it’s about me, and you don’t want to talk. I want you to at least be with someone.” He felt Akashi kiss his head. “Preferably me though.” The phoenix added a bit cheeky.

Furi nodded, because he thinks he at least owes Sei that much. He doesn’t believe the alpha loves him, but he does believe Akashi loves him in the sense that he’s part of the kingdom. Kouki can at least show he’s okay to the heir.

They hugged for a bit, Akashi gave him time to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

“So, you remembered something then…” Sei breathed out. Furi can sense the other’s smile. “That’s great, Kouki.” The alpha snuggled his face on to the top of the brunette’s head. “Maybe all you need is key words and phrases to remember your past then.”

Furihata paused. The idea that he would remember anything from his young childhood never even crossed his mind. Well, when he was first told that he has amnesia and time to time he would dream that he would suddenly remember his past. That usually had to do with his lack of memories of his father though. Mainly after his dad passed away, he thought about it.

A sudden bound of joy hit him. Maybe he will remember more about his dad, and his mom when she wasn’t sick, or stupid things like Kouta tripping him into a mud puddle, and literally everything with Sei! He already remembered a tiny snippet. He remembers Sei being so small, and both of their moms’ kind smiles. _Sei’s mom, I remembered her if only for a split second._ Furi grinned, completely doing a one eighty mood wise. _And Sei, he had so much baby fat back then. He had the biggest eyes, maybe rivaling my own._ Kouki started to giggle, thinking about how tiny Sei was. Their moms were also in the memory but it was mainly the heir in his view, so that’s his main thought.

“What are you thinking?” The alpha asked him, obviously in a better mood now.

“You-” Furi chuckled. “-you were so small.” The brunette smiled, it’s sort of a silly thing to be so amused over. However, laying on top of the alpha he once knew, and seeing just how much Akashi’s grown, it’s funny. He thought Sei was short when they met, even though the lion’s taller than him. Remembering how small the cherryhead was when they were little made him realize that Sei was always on the smaller size, which is a pleasing thought for some reason. It’s amusing and cute.

“So were you.” Akashi replied, still smiling, now purring loudly.

Kouki sat up, taking a breath. Sei looked at him curiously, and he covered his face, embarrassed.

“I’m gonna wash up a bit...but after…” Furi peeked his eyes between his fingers at the lion. “Can we cuddle?” He blushed, covering his face again.

He’s never requested to do that. Sei does it all the time. Well, the alpha demands more than requests. Furi will have to give Akashi points for always being so bold and confident, he kind of hopes those qualities rub off on him. _Seems like they already are._

He felt Akashi lean up and hug him, kissing by his ear since he’s hiding behind hands.

“Kouki, have I told you how much I adore you? You are so cute. Of course, we can.” The lion purred. “I want you all to myself.” Sei added, then leaned down and kissed his neck. “I love you, Kouki.”

For once Furihata found himself believing Sei. He sort of smiled, uncontrollably, still blushing. Too embarrassed by what a mess he probably looks like, the brunette quickly leaned over and kissed the alpha on the lips, catching him off guard. It was only a peck, then he quickly got up and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser. He ran off, missing Sei’s blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*´◡｀*)
> 
> COMPLETELY unrelated, but are any of you watching Happy Sugar Life??? It's a super screwed up yandere anime, and I am freaking loving it / I recommend if you like messed up things under a cutesy package


	57. Kitten

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi has never felt more like a blushing schoolgirl than he does right now. He thought he kept messing up, especially when he hefted the brunette over his shoulder, forcing him to stay in the bedroom. He tried to redeem and explain himself, which somehow ended up giving Kouki a memory. _And_ _ God, thank you.  _ Kouki remembered something. The memory seemed to calm the omega down as well. It’s like something clicked into place for the brunette. Akashi couldn’t be more grateful.

Seijuurou’s also a bit overly pleased and  _ flustered  _ Kouki kissed him without being prompted. He covered his heated face, and smiled. 

Trying to move past his embarrassment (but not forget what Kouki did) he thought about the prior situation. He realized that he should probably check in with the others to say everything’s fine now. Akashi knows they saw everything, and are definitely wondering about it. 

He left the door open behind him for when Kouki comes out of the shower and in case Amaterasu wants to come up. However, she's probably sleeping next to Kouki's mother right now. Padding out of the room, it only took a second to realize that Kuroko’s no longer here and the Touou trio must be in the other bedroom.  _ Seems like they trusted me enough to leave it be.  _ Akashi smiled and went back into Kouki’s room. Something he loves about this house is how it only takes a glance to tell who’s home. There’s a lot of things he likes about this house and the people in it. However, it being small and homey is comfortable to him, someone who’s never had that before.

He let out a breath and sat back down on the bed, however, his breath was cut off by a tiny squeak. Blinking, the lion looked to his side and saw a kitten.  _ Has he been here the whole time? Kouki got a kitten?  _ Akashi unintentionally smiled, and put a hand out to the kitten who made the tiniest purr, and nudged into his hand. Smiling more, he cautiously picked the little yellow kitten up, he looks a bit like a lion, which only made Akashi smile more.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” He spoke out loud but quietly.

The kitten blinked copper eyes at him, and squeaked.  _ Stunning.  _ Akashi’s always liked cats, for obvious reasons, and also because they are so self reliant and act like royalty.

He cradled the kitten, who purred and squeaked a yawn.  _ Why didn’t Kouki tell me he got a kitten? He is so cute.  _ Akashi bit his lips together trying to stifle the grin that’s taking over his features.

“You’re adorable, the perfect companion~” He coo’ed at the kitten, probably looking unlike himself. Sleepy, the kitten binked. Akashi moved his own tail so it is on the tiny cat, acting like a blanket. The kitten seemed to light up, and opened his mouth a few times, showing tiny sharp canine teeth. The kitten gnawed on the edges of Akashi’s tail. The heir’s lion ears twitched and felt himself already fall in love with this tiny cat. The kitten’s little claws also playfully wrapped around his tail end. Seijuurou found himself purring, which only made the kitten happier.  _ I love him. _

Suddenly, he heard Kouki come into the room.

“You didn’t tell me you got a kitten?” Akashi voiced and looked up at the pomchi who stopped in the doorway. Kouki looked at them for a minute, as if frozen, then blinked a few times.

“I don’t.”

Akashi blinked, then understood what the brunette meant. He looked back at the kitten, then at the slightly ajar window. His ears flattened against his head.  _ He’s not Kouki’s.  _ Frowning, Seijuurou used two fingers to pet through the fur on the kitten’s tiny head. The cat closed his eyes, purring.  _ Does that mean he’s someone’s? Or has a mother somewhere? _

“Do we have to let him go?” Akashi looked up at the now freshly showered brunette, who’s only wearing boxers and a loose shirt now that the heir is looking. He suppressed his own purr at the sight, focused on the issue at hand. The cat obviously came in because it’s warmer, and more comfortable. Seijuurou can relate since he also spends almost all his time in this house now.

Kouki looked at him with wide eyes and a bit of a blush on his face.  _ Don’t be distracted,  _ Akashi reminded himself again. The brunette smiled and walked forwards.

“Is he hungry?” Kouki simply replied and Akashi swore up and down he’ll never upset the pomchi again. The smaller sat down next to the lion and leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder. Kouki looked at the kitten that’s hugging the taller’s tail. The lightseed began to chuckle.

“He looks like you.” 

Akashi blinked and looked back at the kitten. The kitten blinked his eyes open and matched his gaze, purring. The heir smiled.  _ He’s perfect. _

“Kuroko has Nigou and now you have this lil guy.” Kouki giggled and Akashi loves that the brunette is already saying he has this kitten.

“Cats own people, not the other way around.” Seijuurou cat smiled.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Kouki snorted and got up. “Are you hungry, friend?” He then asked the cat.

The kitten seemed to understand the word ‘hungry’ and perked up with a tiny meow.  _ Why do all these animals understand humans?  _ Nigou, Amaterasu and now this one.

Akashi held the cat and got up to follow the brunette downstairs. They went into the kitchen and Kouki first put out a small bowl of water on the counter. Seijuurou placed the kitten on the counter, who slipped on the tiles a bit, but eventually reached the bowl. He smiled at the display and watched the kitten drink, in a bit of a trance.  _ His tongue is so tiny.  _ Kouki suddenly put down another bowl with chopped, cooked pieces of beef, it’s leftovers from earlier. The heir smiled, watching the kitten light up and eat some of it. He watched the tiny tail move back and forth, until he noticed Kouki giggling at him.

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows at the brunette.

“You just-” The smaller stifled a laugh. “-you’re so enraptured, your eyes even transformed.”

Akashi blinked and got on his knees to look closer at the kitten, peeking his gaze over the counter.

“I can’t help that cats are the perfect animal.” He replied easily.

“Well, aren’t you going to name him?” The brunette changed subject.

“It would be silly to name a cat that may already have a family.” Akashi scrunched his eyebrows.

“Sei, cats come back when you feed them.” Kouki breathed out. “Besides, he already likes you.” The lion lit up and looked at the pomchi. “He probably thinks you’re his mom.” The smaller stuck out his tongue.

Akashi smirked and stood up to quickly kiss the brunette’s tongue. Shocked, Kouki took his tongue back in and with the brunette’s slightly open mouth, the alpha took the chance to deepen the kiss. He cradled the back of the brunette’s head and held his waist with his other hand. Kouki seemed shocked but quickly melted into him, gripping his shoulders. The taller purred and slightly smirked, pushing deeper in the smaller’s mouth.  _ Warm. Soft.  _ Kouki made a small noise which fueled Akashi on.  _ Cute. Mine.  _ He would’ve continued if the smaller didn’t pull back a second later, breathless.

“Th-the cat?” Kouki’s blushing with a glazed over look in his eye, Akashi willed himself to not ignore the omega’s question.

“I want him.” Seijuurou answered, predatorily closing in on the other’s pink lips. Kouki slightly quirked a smile, and breathless, lightly laugh.

“N-no, I mean-”

“Simba.” Wanting to get the conversation done with so he can continue, Akashi answered Kouki’s earlier question. The smaller blinked then started to laugh, it slightly shook Seijuurou out if his lustful state.

“S-sorry, that’s just such a cute name. I didn’t expect it.” The brunette laughed with a cheerful blush on his face. Akashi blinked and swallowed down wanting to continue kissing the smaller.

“Well, he is a little lion.” He explained still staring at the other’s lips, which Kouki noticed.

“C’mon Sei. If you’re keeping him, you have to get him settled first.” The brunette smirked, amused.

_ He’s right.  _ Akashi breathed out, and looked back at Simba,  _ that is a childish name coming from me…  _

“Simba translates to lion in Swahili.” Sei started to talk and picked up the kitten, who finished eating and is content with being held by him. “Which is a bit basic… How about I name you a different Swahili word?” Akashi asked the cat who squeaked in response. He looked at the other’s copper eyes. “Shaba.”

“You speak Swahili, Sei?” Kouki blinked, cocking his head.  _ I love when he does that. _

“I know a lot of things.” Akashi smirked.

“What does Shaba mean?” The brunette hopped forwards, smiling.

“Copper. Because he has beautiful copper eyes.” Seijuurou smiled, petting some of the kitten’s fur. Shaba playfully gnawed on his finger. “I wonder why such a young kitten is by himself…”

“He came just to find you!” Kouki smiled widely. Akashi looked up, falling even more in love with the adorable brunette.

“What the heck is this?” Suddenly Aomine’s voice rang out. They glanced at the Touou trio who are at the top of the stairs, looking down at them a bit comedically.

“Sei got a kitten!” Kouki hopped, excited. 

Akashi grinned widely. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sakurai for an answer who just shrugged. Momoi giggled as the panther turned back to him and Kouki.

“You two have a problem. Your mood swings are a bit  _ too  _ dramatic.”

Kouki laughed and Akashi snickered at the comment.  _ He may be on to something. _

“What’s his name, Akashi-kun?” Momoi asked, smiling.

The heir blinked then held up the kitten as Simba was held up in the movie.

“Shaba. And he will be king!” Akashi announced, proudly.

“Hun, what are you doing so late at night?” Kouki’s mother popped her head out of her room, while sitting down. Amaterasu poked her head out, excited then scampered towards them. Afraid the doberman may scare the kitten Akashi held out a hand, holding Shaba in the other.

“Stop.” As always the dog listened to commands. “Sit.” He pointed at the floor, and Amaterasu followed through.

“Juurou-chan is that a kitten?” The oldest asked and everyone else snickered, as if he were in trouble.

“Yes. His name is Shaba.” Akashi answered then muttered. “And he will be king.” Kouki heard him and covered his mouth, giggling. The oldest blinked for a second then shook her head.

“Alright, just take care of him.”  _ That was easy. _

Akashi smiled and faced Amaterasu.

“Shaba, I bestow upon you, your right hand lady. She is a goddess who will protect you until you become king.” The heir put Shaba on the ground in front of the doberman who is much bigger than him. The kitten stamped around a bit and hissed trying to scare the dog who just cocked her head. Seeing that wouldn’t work, Shaba then took steps forward and pat the paws of the bigger animal. While this happened, Kouki began talking to him.

“Sei, are you overtired?” The brunette laughed. The Touou trio snickered to themselves and exchanged some sort of conversation before going back to the bedroom. Tired, Kouki’s mother smiled and closed her door again, planning on sleeping.

“No, why?” Akashi answered, not leaving his watch over the two animals. Amaterasu really is well behaved, she is letting the kitten run around her, while he is trying to scare her and pat her with tiny paws.

“You’re just saying silly things.” Kouki giggled and sat on his hunches to watch the two animals meet each other.  _ Silly things. _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akashi replied, blankly. Kouki looked at him to see if he is joking then started to chuckle a bit again.

“Of course.” The other replied. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes but let it be.

Shaba is now attempting to climb the dog. Amaterasu realized what he is trying to do and laid down. The kitten climbed up with a little bit of difficulty, but determination that is applaudable. Once up, Shaba began to gnaw on one of the doberman’s ears that were not cut when she was little. Akashi is glad her ears and tail were not cut, Amaterasu does not have to look ‘intimidating’ to be intimidating. Although she is a good, kind dog.

Seijuurou smiled watching the two.

“We should go to bed.” Kouki spoke up.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle?” Akashi cheekily looked back at the brunette who blushed. Kouki moved his gaze to the side, embarrassed.

“Well, either way we should go upstairs.”

The heir grinned, and went to walk upstairs after Kouki. Amaterasu noticed and got up following them with Shaba on her back. The cat squeaked a meow, shocked by the sudden movement. Akashi watched the kitten start to fall off the dog and went to pick him up, but then Amaterasu simply grabbed the cat by the thick skin on his neck.  _ She has already adopted him.  _ Akashi hopes the kitten does not want to leave.

The doberman trailed after them, holding the kitten like a baby. Kouki looks like he’s going to burst from the cuteness, and Seijuurou agrees full-heartedly. They went up to the brunette’s room, and Akashi let the animals in, shutting the door behind them.

Amaterasu let the kitten go, who looks like he’s going to explore a bit. The doberman watched the kitten walk around, and Akashi knows she’ll babysit Shaba for him.

Akashi turned to Kouki who actually pulled out his phone to take pictures of the two animals. Seijuurou smirked and sat behind the brunette, wrapping his legs around Kouki’s middle. After taking pictures of the two animals, Kouki put his phone on the nightstand and breathed out, leaning back against the alpha.

Akashi smiled at the calm display. He moved back until he’s by the wall, Kouki slightly turned in his lap. He looked down at the brunette who’s relaxed but also fidgeting with his thumbs a bit, with a light blush across his face.  _ When he said cuddle, did he mean cuddle or *cuddle*?  _ Truthfully, Akashi’s not very good with relationships. He can seduce and pretend to know what’s he’s doing with charisma and confidence that makes him seem like the real deal. However, he’s simply good at guessing what others are thinking and is good at reading body language.

Kouki wears his heart on his sleeve, which Akashi loves. He doesn’t have to think too hard to wonder if the brunette is trying to manipulate him. However, Seijuurou’s also learned that Kouki thinks a bit chaotically. His thought patterns switch topics for miniscule reasons and his mood switches within a second. Kouki’s a  _ daydreamer.  _ Which isn’t a characteristic Akashi has much practice with. The people he was taught to think like and understand are focused with hidden intent.

“Hey, Sei?” The brunette cut his reverie short. Akashi blinked and Kouki didn’t match his gaze. “Do you… What’s Nijimura-san like?”

Proving Akashi’s thoughts right, Kouki stated something completely unrelated to anything happening right now. The heir breathed in, not expecting the question.

“Senpai was our captain in Teiko, before I took his place.”  _ That’s right, Kouki doesn’t know about him. Yet he made sure we could meet…  _ “He was… He’s a good captain.”

“What is he to  _ you _ ?” Kouki asked then seemed to berate himself internally.

Akashi blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“If you’re referencing to the fact that him and I dated, I assure you it’s in the past. Kouki, I’ll tell you why we were together if it makes you feel better.”  _ Is this why Kouki was upset?  _ Akashi hopes so. That would mean the lightseed is jealous.

The pomchi bit his lips together and seemed to think for a bit, then replied.

“I wish I could say that I trust you when you say it’s in the past…” The brunette looked upset again. “Sei, you want me to talk so I’m gonna try. A selfish part of me really wants to know the story because of my own nagging voices that refuse to believe you…”

Akashi smiled and hugged Kouki. He’s glad the omega is trying to believe him.

“Relax, Kouki. I’ll tell you anything you ask. It’s not selfish.” Akashi slightly chuckled. “Before Teiko, I was tutored and never went to a school. My conversations were with Midorima, his family, my teachers, workers, and business officials. Needless to say, I was completely sheltered and didn’t know a lot, despite knowing an abundance of book smarts. Something I found out when I started Teiko, was my lack of knowledge.” He breathed out and Kouki turned, so the smaller can look at him through big eyes listening to the story. 

Akashi chuckled, and pet through the brunette locks.

“Looking back on it, senpai was really obvious about how much he liked me. I didn’t understand ‘normal people etiquette’ so it blew over my head. Basically, we got together with no real start to our relationship. Senpai realized I didn’t understand anything and got sort of mad I didn’t understand ‘real love.’” Akashi continued and combed through Kouki’s hair and the other curiously peered at him.

“I was used to moochers and even seducers, despite my young age.” Kouki bristled a bit, and Akashi tried to calm him a bit. “The only love I ever received was from my mother, you and I supposed Midorima, even though his blew over my head. I didn’t understand why senpai asked my opinion on things with genuine curiosity.” Seijuurou took a breath. “In short, he was the first person who made me realize my way of life wasn’t normal and tried to prove to me not everyone has ulterior motives. I didn’t know how starved I was of affection until him, so yes, we dated for a bit.”

Kouki nodded, looking a little troubled. Akashi felt he should continue.

“If you’re worried about lingering feelings, don’t be. What I said earlier is true. I do love senpai, and I’m thankful for my time with him, however, he doesn’t love me and I realized that. He only cares for Oreshi. I can’t love someone full heartedly that will tear my personalities apart like that.”

“He only loves you conditionally then?” Kouki looks upset.

Akashi feels he should defend Nijimura but also what the brunette says is slightly true.

“Well, that was back in middle school. We both had a lot going on, and I really wasn’t the easiest person to be around.” Seijuurou explained. Kouki leaned his head against the alpha’s chest, thinking about this and that. Akashi almost laughed because the way the smaller contorts his face is as if he must portray to the world how much he is thinking. Sighing, with a light smile he leaned down and kissed the other’s forehead.

“If it weren’t for him, I may have not realized my feelings for you are real love, though.”

Kouki blinked up at him. His eyes remind Akashi of butterfly wings because they are so big. Seijuurou smiled, and kissed the other on the lips. He pulled back and watched the other’s blush spread across his cheeks. Kouki turned, so his legs are on either side of the heir, curled up. Akashi is reminded the smaller is only wearing boxers. He smirked and ran his hand up Kouki’s leg to sit mid thigh.  _ Warm. _

“I guess I’m grateful for him then.” The pomchi quietly answered.

Akashi smiled, slightly squinting his eyes. The brunette looked at him then moved forwards to seal their lips again.  _ Finally.  _

Kissing Kouki this time is  _ different.  _ Seijuurou’s come to learn that every time he does some sort of affectionate act with the brunette, it changes. Lately it’s turned more sexual. At first it was more innocent even if he left marks. It was innocent and comforting, now it’s a bit more lustful and  _ reciprocated.  _ Akashi was the driving force but now it seems Kouki is more open to starting and lusting him. It’s a good change but also something that’s hard to handle. Because Akashi’s not good with relationships, he is unsure of the right move. He  _ wants  _ to continue, continue until Kouki is completely his and satisfied. However,  _ is that the right thing to do?  _ He’s never been taught right from wrong, he was taught gratitude from advantage. Akashi’s realized those two comparisons are very different.

_ Still Kouki feels so good and begs… _

Kouki’s also confused and Akashi doesn’t want the brunette to think of him as someone who’s taking advantage of the smaller’s confusion and curiosity.

Pulling out of the kiss, and taking a breath, Akashi slightly opened his eyes.  _ Pink, hot, lust. _

His mind is a bit muddled and is being taken over by his lust and the omega’s pheromones. He couldn’t gather any thought, before Kouki pushed back towards him, open mouth kissing.

Akashi was told in the past that kissing with your eyes open, even just a little bit, is creepy.  _ But I don’t want to miss anything.  _ He’s sure his pupils are blown out, taking in every detail he can. He normally doesn’t feel heat so strongly because of phoenix, however, when it comes to Kouki he can feel everything. All the warmth that comes off of the smaller’s skin, every small noise and every little rub… Akashi’s going to snap.

He followed the curve of Kouki’s back. It divots in because the brunette is pushing against him. He followed it down with his hand, down to the base of the other’s tail. The touch seemed to make Kouki stutter in his movements for a moment, but then he just followed the taller’s hand, that lowered until Akashi is again reminded that the omega’s only wearing a thin piece of cloth.  _ Boxers, he’s only wearing boxers.  _ Curious, Seijuurou curled his fingers to feel that Kouki’s slick is starting and that’s why the scent is so strong. It’s an ability only in omegas, as to aid reproduction. It’s both a strong pheromone and natural lubricant. Seijuurou’s fortitude broke at that.

_ Why am I even holding back? We both want each other. _

He pulled back, drawing a moan from the brunette, but quickly pushed him down on his back. Crawling over him, the smaller wantonly opened his legs, whining. Akashi’s eyes dilated further and he immediately dived back into the offering omega. He licked the inside of Kouki’s mouth and rubbed his own crotch on the other, moaning. The brunette quickly caught on and raised his legs to hook around the alpha’s middle. Panting and moaning, the omega desperately reached down, unzipping Akashi’s pants. Caught in the moment, Seijuurou rubbed against the smaller’s hand, keeping his mouth busy on the other’s. Pleasure like no other shot through the alpha.  _ Mate. Mate. Mate. _

“Plea-” Akashi cut Kouki’s beg off, and the brunette impressively was able to lower the alpha’s pants so they’re down to mid thigh.

Seijuurou ground down,  _ feeling  _ how slick the omega’s become. The smaller’s thin boxers slid up,  _ almost  _ leaving him bare. His excitement got the better of him, as he pushed more and more. The idea that Kouki’s boxers will be soaked with his own slick soon enough, drove Akashi further. His own boxers started getting a bit wetter with each move. The omega whined, trying to open his legs more, inviting the alpha to claim him.

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. Mi- _

_ *CRASH* _

Sharply taking in a gasp, both of them looked to the side, to see that  _ somehow  _ Shaba was able to knock Kouki’s lamp on the ground. The kitten scampered away, hiding under the bed as Amaterasu followed him under. Akashi took in pants of breath, looking at the shattered glass from the lightbulb. Both of them looked at it in a bit of a daze, coming out of a trance.

As if they just ran up and down the stairs multiple times, they moved their gazes back to each other, taking in breaths. With the moment ruined, Akashi leaned his head down on the brunette’s shoulder and got his breath back.

_ Were we just about to..? _

Admittedly, Akashi completely forgot there were animals in the room.  _ And  _ that one of them is a new kitten. 

“Should see if they’re okay…” Kouki spoke up, still catching his breath.

Akashi took one more breath, and got off the smaller. He didn’t even need to encase his wings for their scents to be so strong.  _ And  _ the window’s open. Seijuurou can’t even imagine how strong the pheromones would’ve been if he closed his wings. They probably wouldn’t have heard the glass shatter that way either.

_ … Maybe it’s good we got cut off. _

Kouki’s never agreed to being his mate. He’s stopped  _ denying  _ it as much but he’s still confused.

Akashi shut his eyes, and calmed himself down as Kouki moved to the floor and lifted his blanket to get the animals. After a second, Seijuurou got up as well, pulled his pants back up, despite the discomfort that brought, and unplugged the lamp. He glanced at Kouki, who’s coercing the animals out, then went downstairs to get a paper bag to put the glass shards in, along with a hand vacuum to get the smaller pieces. As he went downstairs, got the things and came back up, he thought.

_ I almost mated him. _

They both wanted to…  _ I want him. He’s mine. _

Shaking Bokushi’s thoughts out of his head, Akashi breathed.

The only thing stopping Kouki is his uncertainty of the heir’s genuinity. Seijuurou has to squash those thoughts from the brunette’s mind.

_ But what if we weren’t interrupted? _

That would be great, but what if Kouki woke up, panicked by what they did? The brunette would end up blaming himself for continuously teasing an alpha… Of course, Akashi would try and calm Kouki down but then the pomchi might not trust him. 

_ And what of Masaomi? _

The thought didn’t cross Akashi’s mind until now. Masaomi  _ hates  _ Seijuurou ‘whoring’ himself out. It may cause him to break his promise and kill Kouki.  _ Or something worse.  _ Maybe he’d flip the table and see Kouki as someone to take advantage of. If Masaomi were smart (which he is) he would take advantage of Akashi’s love for the brunette, and get a parasite in Kouki… The thought made Seijuurou completely halt his movements, right outside of the pomchi’s room.

_ What if Masaomi finds a new angle? If he stops caring that Kouki’s an average breed? Kouki’s a designer breed, people *enjoy* designer breeds, they’ll sell them off. Kouki’s fertile. _

_ He’ll take advantage of that. _

_ And the fact that if I were put under heat drugs, I know I would not be able to resist Kouki at all. I would be blind even if he said no… _

Akashi bit his lip, shaking.  _ I could never…  _ He shook his head, and more ugly thoughts hit him.

Common breeds are common for a reason. Lightseed dogs are the most fertile out of all werepeople, besides retrogrades. Another terrifying thought hit Akashi.  _ If Masaomi finds out Kuroko’s a retrograde…  _

Seijuurou shut his eyes, torrent of a headache coming on. He covered his forehead with his hand, and choked on a breath. Suddenly he felt Amaterasu under his hand, nudging.

“Sei?” Kouki’s soft voice disrupted his thoughts.  _ How could I put Kouki in so much danger? _

Akashi blinked his eyes open, finding them tearing up. He sniffed and walked back into the brunette’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“They didn’t hurt themselves did they?” He asked, wavering, ignoring Kouki’s worry.

“No…” The brunette responded, holding Shaba. Akashi noticed the brunette sat with a pillow over his crotch, he’s sure it’s because the omega’s slick is running.  _ I almost took that.  _

_ I wasn’t even drugged and I... _

He moved his gaze to the animals. The kitten looks much calmer now and is purring. Amaterasu seems to know something’s wrong though. There was a knock on the door behind Akashi so he turned around, opening it to find Ryou, taking in the sight of the room, quickly.

“... Is everything okay? We heard a crash…”

“It’s fine, Shaba knocked over the lamp.” Akashi was quick to answer. Sakurai looked at him, not believing. Seijuurou quickly realized that the panda’s excuse to ask what’s wrong, was the lamp sound.  _ He would’ve asked earlier if that were why he’s worried. _

“Akashi-kun.” Momoi spoke up, coming up from behind her mate. “We’re your family too, you don’t only have to talk to Furi-kun.” Pink eyes blinked up and she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.  _ If it’s about Kouki, talk to them.  _ Akashi translated.

Seijuurou breathed out.

“Thank you, but it’s fine.” He glanced over at Kouki, who’s watching him. He moved his gaze down to Amaterasu who’s nudging his hand. He knows his answer didn’t satisfy them; he can feel gazes on him. “I just get scared sometimes.” He admitted to put them at ease.  _ They must’ve seen me hold my head a second ago. _

“Sei...we’re a-” Kouki started but Ryou cut him off.

“Akashi, why do you think I apologize so much?”

Shocked by Sakurai out of all of them speaking up (Akashi belatedly noticed Aomine’s form leaning against the wall in the hallway,) Seijuurou looked at the other. Momoi’s looking at her boyfriend a bit sadly, and Aomine averted his gaze a bit. It made Akashi actually think about the answer to Ryou’s question.  _ Why does he apologize so much? _

“You’re worried.” Akashi said the first answer that came to mind. However, after he said it, he realized there are tons of possible answers. _He's part of this family but doesn't share the same blood._ Seijuurou remembers back when he originally sent Pom and Cub a letter, 'Cub' said he could relate _when I mentioned not getting along with Masaomi._

_I've been blinded. Why have I not questioned this more intensely?_

Sakurai blinked and seemed to think about how to respond for a second. Kouki came up and took the cleaning things out of Akashi’s hand. Briefly, Seijuurou glanced to see the brunette cleaning up the glass, discreetly hiding the fact his boxers are a bit wet.

“Akashi, I ask you because, our family situations were similar.”  _After hearing my story, he still says it's still similar..._

The heir moved his gaze back to Sakurai when he started talking.

“I apologize on reflex and because I get scared.” The panda took a breath and matched the lion’s gaze. “My father bought me anything I wanted, he gave me my entire life. He smiled a lot, he walked old ladies across the street, everyone really liked him. Yet...he was the ringleader of a sex trafficking circle. He sold me off then told me how I’m better than others, and offered to buy me anything but freedom.”

An ugly feeling rolled up in a ball in Akashi’s stomach.  _ Everyone really liked him, sold off, told him he’s better, buy anything but freedom…  _ It’s all similar.

“My mom on the other hand is two entirely different people. A politician, well-groomed, neat and eloquent. She loved me when I was little, so much so, she went insane. She snapped one day and suddenly I was everything she hated and loved. If I apologized, sometimes I turned into what she loved but sometimes she’d stick my hand in a boiling pot of water.” 

_ Two entirely different people, loved when little. _

_ I called him Papa.  _

_ A politician, well-groomed, neat and eloquent...and then a snap.  _

_ I’m everything Masaomi hates and loves. Sometimes, at parties, he gloated about me, but then turned around and engraved his name in my back. _

“Akashi, I’m not trying to make this about me. I mean to say, is that I’m still here. Right now-” Sakurai glanced at Momoi and Aomine. “-with two mates.” He looked back. “I can relate to what you’re going through. I don’t know  _ exactly  _ what he’s done but I can understand being manipulated your whole life and only recently questioning it.” Ryou took a breath. “I didn’t even know people lived in comfort with people without ulterior motives until I met Kouki.”  _ I didn’t know people lived differently until Teiko, and I didn’t know people lived comfortably until Makoto and Kouki.  _ “I’m still scared  _ a lot.  _ I’m haunted by my past but we’re all here now.”  _ Everyone has everyone's backs now. _

Akashi understands all of Ryou’s points. He didn’t expect to hear them from the Touou player, but it works out. He knew Sakurai’s past isn’t pretty but he didn’t know all of  _ this  _ until now.

_ He had two. Two Masaomis.  _

He’s still here with two loving mates, and a big family.

Truthfully, Seijuurou isn’t sure how to respond, because that’s a lot. A lot of information he didn’t expect to hear. A lot of information he didn’t think he would ever relate to anyone about.

“Thank you.” Akashi replied, not knowing how else to. He’s not familiar with non toxic relationships and it may be showing. Ryou smiled slightly though.

“Akashi, you think way too much. It’s really your kryptonite.” Aomine bounced off the wall and wrapped an arm around Sakurai, shuffling his hair. “If you were a little dumber, you wouldn’t have this problem.” Daiki smirked.  _ Well, he’s not too wrong. I wouldn’t think up as many scenarios. _

“Dai-chan.” Momoi slightly swatted the panther.

“How did you know I was upset anyways?” Akashi slightly smiled.

Sakurai averted his gaze as Momoi simply walked away back to the bedroom. Aomine smirked.

“Don’t you know these walls aren’t soundproof?” The panther grinned and moved back to the bedroom, just as Kouki dropped the bag he was holding at the reminder. Ryou quickly scampered after his boyfriend and comically jabbed him in the ribs. Akashi found himself blushing, realizing  _ these walls aren’t soundproof. _

* * *

 

A day later and Akashi really thought about how intune Amaterasu is to him. She likes to stick by his side and if she sees something’s wrong, she’ll remind him where he is. Because of this, and because of certain situations that Amaterasu wasn’t allowed to join in on, Akashi pulled strings and was able to persuade a company to file Amaterasu as an official therapy dog.

He was happily trying the doberman’s vest on when Kouki came back from school. Akashi can tell the dog enjoys all the attention she’s been getting, which has made Shaba a bit more needy, wanting in on the attention. This resulted in the heir letting the kitten climb over him and eventually, ended in him placing the kitten on his head, letting Shaba gnaw on his ears.

“What’s this?” The brunette came up, asking. 

Akashi looked up, not moving his head much since Shaba is playing on top of him.

“Amaterasu is now a therapy dog.” He smirked. The doberman wagged her tail and licked his face, making Akashi slightly cringe. “She can now go into most establishments.”

Kouki knelt down and pet his dog for a bit who also licked his face. However, instead of cringing, the brunette lightly laughed. Akashi felt Shaba move forwards and start to try and climb down his face, smirking he grabbed the tiny kitten and put him on the ground. The cat then jumped forwards trying to steal the attention Kouki gave Amaterasu. Shaba seems to really like Kouki, it made Akashi remember that the brunette said the kitten is like the heir.  _ In which case I agree.  _ They both love the brunette unconditionally.

Kouki laid on this back, and let Shaba walk on his chest. Akashi smirked, wanting to lay on the pomchi as well. After coming into the house, the kitten hasn’t shown any want to leave the home either. Akashi’s glad.

“Juurou-chan, where did you get Shaba?” Kouki’s mother then asked, despite having been watching him play with the kitten for hours earlier.

“He found me.” Akashi explained.

The older blinked for a second then fondly smiled.

“That’s just like my husband.” She replied. Akashi blinked.  _ Kouki’s dad? _

“Yo.”  The door opened and Haizaki came in. The brunette slightly stiffened and looked at Seijuurou.  _ He doesn’t know we made up.  _ The heir smirked. “Why is there another animal? You guys need to stop letting creatures in your house.” Shougo scoffed and went into the kitchen to raid it.

The leopard grabbed a soda out of it (which is only there because Kouta, and Takao.) The taller flicked back the tab and drank some, coming over and sitting next to Kouki’s mother on the couch.

“You.” Haizaki motioned towards Akashi. “You’re into some weird things.”

The lion cocked an eyebrow, slightly amused. Kouki sat up, and looked like he wanted to reprimand his friend.

“I realized why you asked those questions.” The leopard continued, nodding at the brunette.  _ Oh? Kouki’s been talking about me.  _ The pomchi blanched.

“Kouki?” Akashi asked, amused.

“Here meet Shaba.” The brunette obviously changed subject, placing the kitten on Haizaki’s lap. The kitten hopped around and immediately tried climbing the alpha. It seems climbing is one of Shaba’s favorite things to do. Shougo cocked an eyebrow, as Kouki’s mother slightly laughed at the small cat.

“Kouki, you’ve been talking about me?” Akashi continued, wanting to know what the brunette said.

Slightly changing subject again, the pomchi furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the two alphas.

“Are you two friends now..?”  _ Fair enough. _

“We’re not friends.”

“He’s tolerable.” Akashi replied as Haizaki stated they’re not friends. Kouki blinked, not believing them.

“Well, it sure seems like you’re teaming up.”  _ Oh?  _ “Shougo, what’s around your neck..?” The brunette asked the taller.

Akashi looked at Haizaki to see what he was talking about. Unintentionally, Seijuurou let out a small snort at the sight.

“Oh, this?” Shougo looked amused and held out a necklace with Akashi’s tooth on it. The pomchi leaned forwards and sniffed it, then scrunched his face.

“Shougo, is this Sei’s tooth?” Kouki asked, perplexed. Akashi covered his mouth, amused to no end. He shared the same feelings as Haizaki on the matter, oddly enough. Kouki’s mother gasped and harshly gripped the leopard’s cheek.

“What’s wrong with you boys?!” She asked in disbelief.

“It’s a scent marker.” Akashi cheekily explained.

“It’s not a damn scent marker.” Haizaki growled. “It’s a trophy.” He added.

“A trophy I gave you.” The heir smirked.

“I see that bruise on your face is nearly gone.” Shougo replied, leering a bit. Akashi couldn’t help but feel amused and a bit proud that Haizaki is talking back. It’s an odd thought, but Seijuurou’s used to perfect obedience, which he likes, but it does get boring once in awhile. If someone is comfortable enough to snark around him, he doesn’t mind, as long as it doesn’t go too far. Besides, he's come down to the conclusion of being hospitable with Haizaki, since the taller is close friends with Kouki.

The brunettes blinked between them, watching on for a bit. Shaba grabbed hold of the collar to Haizaki’s shirt and squeaked not having any more fabric to climb. The leopard detached the kitten and held him in one hand.

“Seriously, what the fuck is up with this?”

“Language.” The oldest warned.

“That’s Shaba.”  _ What else is there to say. _

“And he will be king.” Kouki added. Akashi snorted on a laugh. Hearing his own words out of someone else’s mouth made him realize why Kouki asked if he is overtired.

“Kouki, what have you been talking about with Haizaki?” Not to be dissuaded from topic, Akashi looked at the brunette.

“U-um, I just asked a-about the whole grooming thing…”  _ That’s all? _

Akashi looked to Haizaki with narrowed eyes.

“Are you making me out to be strange?” 

“I guess you haven’t realized you  _ are  _ strange.” Haizaki replied, surprisingly busy playing with the kitten. Seijuurou ignored the other's comment, to explain himself to his mate.

“Kouki, I don’t know what Haizaki told you but it’s a normal thing for cats to do.” Seijuurou turned his gaze back the brunette. Shougo scoffed in his peripheral.

“Yeah, between your family,  _ maybe. _ ” Haizaki cut in.

“Kouki is my family.” Akashi replied easily. “A lot of cats do it.”

“No, they don’t.” Haizaki looked up a bit challenging. “How many people do you actually know that do that sort of thing?”

“My mother did, and my teammate…”  _ Is that all? _

The leopard smirked, knowing he’s right.

“Out of how many cats you know?” Haizaki looked down on him. Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“They could and I just don’t know about it.”  _ It is a very familiar thing. _

“Yeah, keep tellin’ yourself that.” Shougo rolled his eyes which was cut off by him suddenly jolting. Akashi grinned when he noticed Shaba bite the other. “Take this cat back.” Haizaki held the kitten out, Seijuurou took him.

“It’s not that odd, but even if it is-” Akashi smirked and looked at Kouki, who blinked and cocked his head. “-it just proves how much I like you.” As expected, the brunette blushed and averted his gaze.

Akashi smiled and looked at Amaterasu then the kitten in his hand, who is purring softly. A warmth spread in his chest as he glanced back at the blushing omega.  _ I really love all of them.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how many partially sexual scenes I wrote (like every chapter now) -I'm kinda embarrassed omgh ୧( ˵ ° ~ ° ˵ )୨ // I mean when I was writing, there were spaced out so much more since it takes a lot longer to write versus read -this is my excuse-// I may have a problem haha 
> 
> Not too much happened in this chapter but I adore the idea of Akashi having his own 'version' of what Nigou is to Kuroko - so just imagine a lil kitten that looks like a lion and has his eyes haha ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄*₎◞ ̑̑  
> ((Also I do not speak a lick of Swahili and purely just used google translate to translate copper - I know a refutable source / so I apologize if it's incorrect.))


	58. I'll remind you everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA.  
> *Dramarama by Monsta X plays in the distance* -sorry/not sorry-
> 
> Furi's past is basically revealed along with an introduction to Nijimura and some other emotional things ~~
> 
> ( Also, Murasakibara/Himuro is hinted in this chapter but as with Kikasa it's not developed so it's not tagged, I hope y'all don't mind. )
> 
> Enjoy~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

“Senpai!”

Furi watched Akashi run up and hug a man with sleek black hair and a smirk that makes him look like he constantly knows more than he lets on. _Dang it, he’s attractive._ Kouki shook his head, and watched Nijimura hug Sei back, looking a bit relieved.

He was with the alpha when Akashi suddenly caught sight of his old captain and ran up to the other, looking a bit _too_ happy. _No lingering feelings my ass._ Furihata shook his head, not up for setting himself into an anxiety attack here. _Sei wouldn’t lie,_ he repeated to himself, watching the two alphas converse, excitedly.

“Are you jus’ gonna watch him steal yo man?”

“But Sei sai-” Furi narrowed his eyes but cut himself off and confusedly looked to his side, seeing Takao grinning. “Oh, hi.”

The hawk snorted.

“‘Sup Kou-chan, weird seeing you in public outta mask.” Takao swung an arm around him, and brought a drink to his own lips. Furihata eyed it, suspiciously.

“Alcohol?” He asked. The beta motioned widely.

“I’m tellin’ yah they do not give a rat’s ass! Well-” Takao smirked, cocking an eyebrow. “-that or the bartender is in love with me.” The other winked.  _I don't think I would be able to tell if Takao is being his regular weird self or is drunk._

Kouki shook his head in disbelief. _I’m shaking my head a lot._

“We’re not performing or anything, so there’s no need.” Furihata continued, answering Takao’s other statement.

“Ironically, I am performing.” The hawk winked again.

“You are?” Kouki blinked a bit shocked.

“Yeah, gonna do the whole Celestale thing, and be an idol. Breakin’ away from my band for tonight, and maybe some more nights.”

“You’re dancing then?” Furi asked, impressed by Takao’s confidence of being on stage alone.

“And singing.” The hawk grinned.

“Is that why you’re getting drunk?” The brunette cheekily asked. The beta gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his heart. “And why you look pretty?” Kouki added, taking note that Takao looks really good. He’s wearing some makeup and did...something with his hair. Truthfully, Furi can’t tell what it is. The hawk looks...dewey. In a good way.

“My Kou-chan-” Takao gripped the smaller’s cheeks. The pomchi furrowed his eyebrows. “-so cute.” Furi swatted him away, making the hawk laugh. “But the answer is yes.”

“To both questions?” The brunette further snarked.

“Maybe.” Takao took another drink and glanced at Akashi and Nijimura. “Okay, but you should cut in, because that guy-” The hawk pointed at Nijimura. “-looks like he bouta’ snatch ya boy.”

Furihata narrowed his gaze a bit, upset. He looked towards the two alphas conversing, they both look happy to see each other. An ugly feeling pitted itself in his stomach. Suddenly, Akashi turned to look at them, as if sensing the gazes. The heir grabbed his ex’ hand and lead them over. Furi tried to ignore how jealous just that small action made him.

“Oop, I smell trouble. Gotta blast. Good luck, Kou-chan.” Takao waved and ran off as Furi said ‘good luck’ back.

“Senpai, this is my mate, Kouki.” Sei came up, and grabbed his hand letting go of the taller’s. That action added on to what Akashi said, calmed Furi down more than it should have. Feeling a bit better, the brunette gripped Sei’s hand and smiled politely at Nijimura.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nijimura-san.” He’s feeling a bit nervous but didn’t stutter since his alpha is holding his hand, comfortingly.

“I assume this one’s calling you by first name, so it’s nice to meet you too..?”

“Oh, Furihata. But everyone calls me Furi.” Kouki kept up a smiling front, despite his omega wanting to get this ‘rival’ out of the way. Realistically, Nijimura’s done nothing wrong and Furi knows his feelings are unwarranted, but he can’t help his jealousy.  _This is so unlike myself._ If there's something Kouki's grown accustomed to it's unwarranted emotions though, so he'll just have to deal with this one just as he does the others.

“Well, Furi then. Thank you for watching over Akashi.”

“He’s been watching over most of us.” Sei added, a bit proud. “He’s on Kuroko’s team, his brother is dating Aomine and Momoi, he works with Kise and has known Haizaki since they were little.” Akashi spilled out tons of information at once, obviously in a good mood. _How did Nijimura-san put Sei in such a good mood within a minute..?_ Yet another stab of jealously spiked through his chest.

“Shougo? You’ve known him for how long?” Blind to Kouki's jealousy, Nijimura asked.

“Since we were-” Furi held down a hand to symbolize how small they were. “-lil’.”  _Thank god I'm not obvious. Nijimura puts me on edge._ The brunette played that off to himself being jealous.

“I may need to steal some stories from you.” Nijimura smirked a bit devilish. Furihata’s reminded that this is the guy that was all of the miracles’ _captain. He was in charge of all the miracles. What a scary power._

“Niji-chin?” Murasakibara drawled, coming up to them. Furi hasn’t really come across the Yosen giant. He’s the most distant miracle out of all of them. Kouki’s glad that the attention is on Nijimura and not him.

The older looked over to the purple haired giant, with a small smile.

“Shuuzou?” Himuro spoke up, looking a tiny bit shocked. Nijimura matched the shocked gaze. Kouki didn't even notice Tatsuya since he was shadowed by Atsushi.  _I haven't seen much of him either._

“Tatsuya.” The older smiled, obviously in a good mood.  _Good the attention has left Sei and I._

Furihata breathed out and looked at Murasakibara. The giant always seemed pretty easy going or scary at times when it comes to basketball, but right now he actually looks like a relatable person. The tallest glanced between his partner and ex-captain. Furi glanced at Sei to see he is just as confused but a bit curious, over Nijimura and Himuro apparently knowing each other.

“It’s nice seeing you again.” Tatsuya greeted.

“Yeah, I just got back from America. I didn’t know you were back, either?”

“Well, I am on Yosen’s team now.”

“Oh, so you’re-”

Furi blanked out of the conversation seeing it is going to continue for awhile. He looked at Murasakibara and Sei who followed the back and forth conversation like a tennis match. Kouki blinked. _Well, thank God I don’t have to worry about him stealing Sei right now._ Furi thought this but then watched Murasakibara’s expression turn darker the longer the conversation continued. That is when he realized he and the Yosen giant are in the same boat. _Murasakibara likes Himuro._ Out of all people, Furihata is now on Murasakibara’s side. As someone in the same boat, he feels he should help out.

“A-ah, excuse me, but may I cut in.” The brunette nervously cut in. He watched everyone turn to look at him.

“Oh, yes, sorry about that. We’re old friends.” _Old friends._ Nijimura smiled at him.

Furi can practically feel Atsushi’s jealousy in the air, but also the slight curious glance the giant gave him.

“Oh, well sorry for cutting in-” _not really._ “-I-I’m just interested in um, well, you were the captain of the miracles. That’s sort of amazing.” Furi grasped for a topic. Fortunately, there are technically a lot since the brunette doesn’t actually know Nijimura all that much. Murasakibara noticed what he’s doing, and lit up.

“They were all brats.” The older blanked. “It seems they grew up a bit though.” Nijimura glanced around, spotting different heads of color amongst the crowd. “That’s thanks to your team, I believe.”

Flustered, Furi waved it off. _He remembered everything Sei mentioned that fast._

“Hey.” The Touou trio came up then, _thank god._ Aomine held Sakurai in front of him, to show him off, as Momoi hugged Nijimura.

As those members caught up, Kouki suddenly felt a hand on his head. He looked to the side seeing Murasakibara petting his head, smiling a little.

“Thanks Furi-chin.” _For being someone labelled as ‘childish’ he thinks more than he lets on._ Kouki smiled widely, happy to help. Sei cocked his head looking at the conversation, a bit confused. _Sei’s surprisingly naive._

After that, duo by duo, the miracles met up with their old captain with their current partners. It was actually kind of nice to watch. Just as Furihata thought, the miracles obviously care for this man and his opinion on matters. The most amusing one to see was the Shutoku pair since they’re opposites. Nijimura looked extremely amused as well, especially seeing as Takao was literally drinking, while hanging off of his boyfriend then suddenly stated he needed to go, and ran off to the stage.

They watched Takao’s show which ended up being a little too impressive. The hawk is good at riling people up, just like his sister. His show also ended up being a teensy bit sexual, which is fine because it’s an underground club. Furi was honestly impressed. Takao genuinely has the charisma of a lion, which is something Kouki would know about first hand.

“Hey.” A voice startled both him and Sei suddenly. They turned around to see the Rakuzan phantom. “No new news, right?”

Furihata caught up to the situation while Akashi answered.

“No. How come?” The heir gripped Kouki’s hand a bit tighter, which worries him.

“I’m just making sure. Calm down.” _He’s good at reading Sei._ Akashi barely made any visible change to support the idea that he’s worried, for Mayuzumi to pick up on it is impressive.

The white haired male looked at Furi. Kouki held his breath, feeling he shouldn’t breath or mess up around this guy.  _Something's unnerving._

“It’s nice seeing you actually up.”

“Oh, um, yeah, you too.” Nervous, the brunette stuttered out. Akashi slightly snorted next to him. Mayuzumi made no visible motion as to show how he’s feeling which is a bit unnerving.

“Did your old captain dig anything up?” Mayuzumi turned his gaze back to Sei and asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” The heir easily responded. _We didn’t really talk about it._ As if Mayuzumi could read his thoughts he nodded and started to walk towards Nijimura, who’s only a ways away.

“I’ll go talk to him.” With that the Rakuzan member left.

Once the attention was gone, Furihata felt he could breathe again. _I’ve faced how many scary guys? Why does Mayuzumi feel so uneasy?_ Nonetheless, the other seems to be _on_ this case and taking it seriously, which Furi is grateful for. That’s probably why the older is so unnerving right now.

Suddenly, a tall figure with black hair came up and hugged Sei. Kouki blinked, shocked by the sudden movement.

“Sei-chan.” It looked like the other wanted to say this louder but was afraid to because of Akashi’s situation.

When the taller pulled back, Furi recognized him as Mibuchi Reo. Akashi softened next to him and warmly smiled. Kouki was afraid he would end up being another rival, but for some reason Mibuchi doesn’t feel as unnerving as Nijimura did, in this aspect.

“Reo.” Sei smiled softly. Furi can feel Akashi relax more after seeing the other.

Mibuchi smiled back then looked at Kouki, and down to his and Sei’s conjoined hands. The taller blinked and looked closer at Furihata. Friendly, the brunette smiled. Mibuchi paused for a moment then squealed and grabbed his cheeks. Shocked, by the move, Furi could only go along with it.

“Oh, he’s so cute! Sei-chan, he’s cute.” The taller ‘fangirled’ a bit. _Oh. He recognizes me._ For some reason, Furi doesn’t feel super panicked though. Something about Mibuchi is very calming. Besides, Kouki can sense Sei’s pleased expression. Reo gave him some room, letting go of his cheeks. Furi can practically see flowers forming behind the shooting guard. The brunette smiled feeling Sei’s comfort by the taller’s presence. Akashi also held him close, softly purring, which definitely added to the good mood.

“Furihata Kouki,” He introduced himself. “it’s nice to meet you.” The pomchi smiled. This technically isn’t his and Mibuchi’s first meeting but Furi’s come to realize meeting people on and off court is completely different.

The taller sort of coo’ed for a minute. _He must recognize me as Pom._

“You can call me Reo-nee.” The other winked. “Sei-chan’s told us all about you~”

In the past, Furi would be nervous after being told something like that. However, now it is just another reminder that Sei really does like him. The brunette blushed a little, flustered. _Sei really does talk about me to other people then._ A warmth spread through Kouki’s chest and if his tail were showing, he’s sure it would be wagging now.

“Hey.” A familiar voice came up. The two with him lit up, but Kouki inwardly cringed. Hanamiya continued talking before anyone could answer him. Furihata looked at the dark individual, who reached them.

“So,” The older smirked and gestured towards a different direction with his drink. “didn’t know if you’d care to know, but I think your two favorite senpais are bout’a draw each other’s blood.” They followed Hanamiya’s gesture to see that Mayuzumi and Nijimura do seem to be in some argument.

It isn’t a loud argument which is why they didn’t notice at first, however, it’s unnerving. People seem to be keeping a bubble around them, to give them space in case it turns into a fight. It reminds Furi of when Kuroko gets mad, which is always scary. Kuroko’s never _snapped_ in front of him but everyone seems to know that _if_ he ever did, it would be bad. Mayuzumi is similar. The older seems to have a lot of bottled up energy as well. Basically the Rakuzan player seemed like a ticking time bomb while Nijimura had this unnerving feeling about himself too. Kouki figured the feeling around Shuuzou had to do with his own jealousy, but he's not actually sure. He can’t exactly place what Nijimura’s is, however, his omega definitely felt uncomfortable around the older earlier. _We shouldn’t have let those two talk._

Sei glanced at him, then back at Mibuchi.

“Watch Kouki for a minute, please.” Akashi said to his teammate and walked towards his senpais, letting go of the pomchi's hand. A coldness washed over Furihata at the gesture and statement, however, he tried to ignore his loneliness and think about the situation.

Sei's statement was odd. Furi’s never been someone who needs watching (well, nobody has outwardly said it that bluntly) and Akashi normally has the ‘the safest place for you is right next to me’ mentality. That’s one of the many reasons Sei’s glued to him constantly. He’s never trusted someone else with the brunette before. In other words, _Sei’s going into a dangerous situation._

Furihata narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the not yet scuffle. Mibuchi grabbed his arm to stop him though.

“Kou-chan, Sei-chan will handle it.” _Just like he’s had to handle everything else?_

“I want to hear.” Furi looked back at the taller. He wants to at least hear the conversation so he can jump in and get Sei out of it if he has to. “Please.” Kouki added with puppy dog eyes. He doesn’t beg like that a lot, since it’s sort of like a ‘power.’ It feels like cheating since people find it hard to ignore. However, he wants to hear the argument.

Mibuchi blinked for a minute, looking at him then averted his gaze.

“Just close enough to hear.” The older mediated. Kouki smiled widely as he heard Hanamiya scoff behind him. Furi’s sure that the spider lover is someone puppy dog eyes doesn’t work on.

The three of them moved forwards. Reo kept a hand on him and Furi sees why Akashi trusted the beta to watch over him. Hanamiya seems amused by the fight, which just proves his sadism.

“What are you talking about?” Nijimura is hugging Sei, who looks a bit troubled. Furi bit down his jealousy as the older continued. “Of course I love him. Why do you think I came back to Japan?” A stab went through Furi at the statement. _Of course there are still feelings between them. Why did I get my hopes up._

“You’re telling me if he blinked open a gold eye right now, you’d still be hugging him?” Mayuzumi countered. Furi instantly knew what the fight is about, and it’s something he personally wanting to ask about but he didn’t want to start anything. _Seems Mayuzumi doesn’t care if he gets in a fight though._ Kouki has to give him points for that.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Fine. Then if you really care about him, why didn’t you think anything of the scars?” _Nijimura knew?_

“Ah, senpai didn’t kn-” Akashi tried to stop the fight, but Mayuzumi shot Sei a look for trying to cut in. Surprisingly, it made Akashi stop talking. A pierce went through Furi's chest.

“Of course, he noticed them. You’d have to be blind to not.”

“He didn’t talk about it, so I wasn’t about to open old wounds.” Nijimura growled out.

“And new wounds. And ignore when he actually _did_ tell you about everything verbal. I’m sure he told you that.” Mayuzumi responded.

“Senpai, a lot was going on, he didn’t igno-” Sei tried to alleviate again but was cut off. Furi slightly cringed watching the lion he’s become extremely close to, look so upset.

“I _care_ about him, I don’t know wh-”

“You only _care_ when he has two red eyes.” Mayuzumi narrowed his gaze.

“I don’t know if you realized, but he’s two different people.” Nijimura answered. Sei cringed, and Furi felt Mibuchi stiffen.

“You obviously don’t understand _why_ Bokushi exists.” Something unsettling filled the air as Mayuzumi spoke. “Bokushi is a conglomeration of half of his memories. You’re right, they are like two different people. But he’s still the same person, he cares about the same people, he likes the same foods, and the same hobbies. What you’re saying is that you only like him when he’s happy. Do you understand now?”

Something seemed to snap at that. They didn’t visibly change but Furihata sensed a sort of hatred in the air. Sei pulled out of Nijimura’s grasp, which made the taller realize that Akashi’s been there. It’s as if they forgot the heir was watching the whole thing. Kouki watched something die in Sei’s eye and he couldn’t just stand by anymore. He yanked out of Mibuchi’s grasp and ran up to the lion, who widened his gaze, momentarily.

Seeing the alpha so upset made Furi mad, he looked at the two taller who were fighting.

“If you two are gonna fight, do me a favor and don’t do it in front of Sei.” He said it blankly. However, the fact he didn’t nervously shake or stutter left everyone watching a bit unsettled.

He grabbed Akashi’s hand to leave, but to everyone’s surprise the alpha pulled back. Shocked, Furi looked at Sei worried. _Sei’s never pulled back from me._

“I’m just gonna gather myself for a minute.” Blank heterochromatic eyes looked back at him. Before Kouki could grab Akashi’s hand or arm back the phoenix already ran off somewhere. Furi’s never felt his heart shatter as bad as it did then than any other time in his life.

“I’ll go after him Kou-chan. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Mibuchi came up with a sad wink and left after his kouhai.

Furihata turned back to face the two older.

“Sei really likes both of you.” A ticking time bomb himself, Kouki blankly explained. “Sei knows you favor Oreshi.” The brunette continued, looking at Nijimura. “And I don’t blame you. But his personalities meld, overall, as Mayuzumi-san said, he’s the same person. And Mayuzumi-san-” Furi turned his gaze at the Rakuzan player. “-I understand your anger. But I do think Nijimura-san genuinely cares for Sei. Regardless of feelings and the past, we’re working together _now_ with the same goal. So at least hold your tongue until this is over.”

Furihata found himself saying this robotically, not taking into account the others’ reactions. After stating his piece he left them.

To be completely honest, Kouki doesn’t know how he’s feeling. Seeing someone upset Sei like that, kind of made him feel he needed to put the others ‘in their place’ so to speak. _Sei really is rubbing off on me._ Furi can sort of relate to Akashi more now, since if this is how the heir felt when he was mainly Bokushi, Kouki doesn’t blame him for coming off as cold. Something is eerily calm in his mind, but he also feels he could snap someone’s neck without remorse right now.

Hanamiya wrapped his arm over Kouki’s shoulder as they walked away. Furi gave him a questioning glance. They’re not close, nor is Hanamiya a personality like Takao who doesn’t have many boundaries.

“Lil Red really likes you. I know if I do him a favor, he’ll return it.” Hanamiya slightly stuck his tongue out. _In other words he’s watching over me until Sei gets back._

Furi doesn’t know how he feels about Hanamiya. It’s back and forth. His first impression was pretty bad since the other hurt his teammates. However, Sei is really close to Makoto. The lion seems to really like Hanamiya, which is a positive and negative. Sei also apparently sleeps (or slept?) with the older. It draws Kouki’s jealousy back up. Actually hanging out with Hanamiya is surprisingly not that bad though. He’s raunchy and goes back and forth between being overly touchy then not wanting to be near anyone. However, oddly enough Hanamiya is _reasonable_ and smart, sometimes he’ll even make a funny jab. He’s hurtful but Furi admits it’s funny at times.

The pomchi suddenly realized he surrounds himself with the same type of people. Sei, Hanamiya, Shougo, Ryou and even Kuroko, all say bad remarks that cross lines at times, usually without fear of what’ll be the consequence (besides Ryou as an afterthought.) They’re all brash.

Kouki sort of blanked over so when Makoto spoke, it's all he heard.

“I see trouble again.” Hanamiya remarked, next to him.

Furi blinked out of his reverie and followed the other’s line of sight. What he saw ended up being the final straw.

“He’s probably off his fucking meds again.” Hanamiya actually sounded pissed. Actual anger, which just fueled Furihata’s own feelings. “I’m gonna beat the shit outta him.” _Not if I do first._

Both of them walked towards Imayoshi who’s getting a bit too touchy with Ryou. Kouki appreciates that Hanamiya isn’t stopping him as if he’s a damsel in distress.

“I’m not interested, I’ve said this before.” Sakurai averted his gaze, getting a bit anxious. The smaller made to leave but Imayoshi grabbed his arm, a bit harshly.

“How am I supposed to take you seriously when you say it like that.”

Furi knows how hard it is for Ryou to stand up for himself. Given his past, and overall not intimidating stature, Sakurai is an easy victim.

“I said no, Imayoshi.” Ryou replied, trying to sound serious. The brunette tried to pull out of his captain’s grip, with no avail.

Furihata growled, knowing how his brother must be panicking inwardly. He stepped forward, joining the conversation. He’s already pissed because of the thing with Sei and this is just the cherry on top.

“He said no. Do I have to remind you what that means again?” Kouki growled. _I’ll do much more damage this time._ This time around he’s not even scared, just mad.  _I've grown since our first meeting, I'm not weak anymore._ Furihata can feel his adrenaline heightening until he's sure it'll explode over like a grenade.

“This isn’t your business.” Imayoshi replied.  _God, what a prick._

“That’s my brother, so, yes it is. And are you really sad enough to pull something with his mates in the room? I thought you were supposed to be smart?” _Aomine and Momoi must be somewhere in here._

Kouki can feel his muscles twitching as his animal side wants to take over. He thinks his eye might've twitched too, and he's sure he's sneering.

“They don’t matter. This is just between us.” _This man must be stupid._ “Sakurai.” Imayoshi looked at Ryou, _expectantly._ It made Furi’s blood boil.

“No.” Sakurai shook his head, looking down, nervous.

“Then let’s just talk.” Imayoshi said and pulled on Ryou’s arm. Furi saw the panicked look Sakurai gave for a second. On autopilot, Kouki grabbed a glass off the bar table, that is conveniently close.

“No.” Sakurai shook but continued to deny. Something told Furihata, Ryou’s having a flashback. Kouki stopped feeling everything, and the unsettling bomb ticked in his throat. All sound besides that from Ryou and Imayoshi completely lost him, all warmth and presence did as well.

“That’s not an option.” Imayoshi hissed out. Ryou gave one more panicked expression before Furihata snapped.

Glass shattered, there was a snarl faced towards him, but all Kouki thought was to kill.

_Pack. He attacked my pack._

The pomchi transformed his teeth and claws, just as the fox did. They were on the ground before he knew it. A red hue seemed to take over his senses. Sirens blared in his head that it’s a _fight_ situation not flight. Kouki’s positive he got a good kick in, one that he felt and _heard_ broke something. _An appealing sound._ He got a swipe in too, despite the alpha being on top of him. Furi ignored whatever hits were on him, in favor of attacking without remorse. The sounds of inflicting damage is much more attractive than thinking of what's hitting him. 

However, it didn’t last long.

Before he got another swipe in, Imayoshi was thrown on the ground to the side. His breath stuttered while he tried to breath and pull back his animal instincts that got the best of him for a moment.

_In. Out. In. Out._

He breathed for a second, taking back in his claws and teeth, sensing the danger is gone. Everyone else seemed to think the opposite though. It took Kouki a few seconds to realise the entire club fell silent, because of an overbearing heavy aura. To Furi it is comforting but everyone else seems terrified.

Glancing to his side he felt everything in slow motion, as if he's in a fever dream. The brunette can see Sei on top of Imayoshi, holding a glass shard in his hand to the fox’ throat. Akashi laughed, and Kouki’s sure that his mate could play the villain in a movie.

Furihata’s omega preened at his mate’s strength. Realistically, he can tell this is a dangerous situation though. Akashi _snapped._ The taller’s eyes are gold and he’s talking in some voice that sounds like an ancient language, but is indeed Japanese.

“ _You touched my mate. You touched my kingdom. Killing you fast won’t do. Sixteen nails in your fingers is painful and the amount that’ll cause you to bleed to death. I don’t have nails, glass shards will do._ ”

“Sei.” Furi breathed out still a bit breathless. Nobody else seems to be able to stop the phoenix. Furihata’s just glad Akashi’s wings aren’t out. The brunette began to sit up. Part of Kouki doesn't want to stop the taller, but he knows he's already let his animal side in charge too much tonight.

“ _Let’s start with that, and see what else peaks my interest._ ”

“Sei.” Kouki spoke up again after being ignored. He stood up, unintentionally shaking from the excursion of energy he's let out in the past minutes. He's happy to see his mate though.

“ _One. Two. Three…”_ Akashi picked up some glass shards, counting them.

Furihata rolled his eyes.

“Sei, stop acting like a child.”

Akashi paused and turned to look at him, sharp, glowing gold eyes narrowed.

“ _Is this really childish to you, Kouki?_ ”

Furi crossed his arms. _Why does this seem familiar?_

“Sei, you’re smarter than just killing someone because they make you mad.”  _I should be the responsible one now._

“ _But he hurt you, Kouki._ ” Akashi growled.

“So you’re gonna kill him? Bokushi, listen to your brother. How would your mother feel about this?” Furi hit pressure points knowing who he’s talking to. _I swear, I’ve been in this situation before._ Maybe that’s why the normally scared pomchi is having no trouble talking to Bokushi. That or because he’s talking to _Bokushi_. Furi’s not sure when he stopped being scared of the phoenix.  _It must've been a long time ago._

“ _My mother isn’t here._ ” The alpha frowned.

“She’s watching over you Sei. And I’m sure she doesn’t want you turning into Masaomi.” Kouki hit a harsh pressure point.

Akashi paused. Everyone held their breaths as the heir dropped the pieces of glass on top of Imayoshi’s face. Furi admits he almost laughed at the gesture.

“Fine.” Sei breathed out, with a less dominating aura. The phoenix then stood up, and glanced at Hanamiya who is close by. Akashi seemed to think something very quickly and grinned walking towards the cat.

“I have better means of breaking you anyways. I’ll start with stealing your mate.” Sei smirked, devilish and grabbed Hanamiya in a kiss.

Furihata felt his world crash down.

He sharply took in breaths and watched Akashi completely envelope Hanamiya in an intoxicating aura.

_...Mate, he… Sei’s not mine._

For some reason during the night, Furi convinced himself that Sei’s his mate. _No, he… Nijimura and Hanamiya… He’s not mine, I’m just a designer breed. I’m just his plaything._

_Why did I think..?_

_How could I, again? I promised myself I wouldn't._

_... Sei...he's still the same as the others, even if he is nicer._

_I'm just his..._

Afraid he’ll start crying, Kouki turned around and left. Some of his friends tried to stop him, but he navigated himself around their arms, not paying attention while physically pulling out of their grasps.

His world feels like it’s closing in.

Tunnel vision clogged his mind. Everything in his peripherals faded to black, closing in quickly. More and more. He got scared he’d become blind so in choked breaths he started to run back home.

 

Images of Sei kissing Hanamiya filled his vision.

Images of Sei happily holding Nijimura's hand came to mind.

A dangerous smirk holding a contract and collar clogged his vision.

Kouki's real vision disappeared in darkness.

 

It must’ve taken some time, while he ran it felt like forever, but once he shut his door, it felt like no time passed. He mindlessly ran back with black spots and phantom pictures plaguing his mind.

He wheezed in breaths, breaking mentally and physically since he ran the entire way from the club. The air he’s breathing feels like glass shards in his throat, and his lungs are burning. He knows he’s shaking and in pain but he can’t really feel much besides a cold sweat going down the back of his neck.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa-” He heard Kouta from far away, then his brother’s arm wrapped around him, leading him to the couch.

Furi couldn’t focus on anything, he knows Kouta ended up getting his inhaler, his mom is rubbing his back, and Amaterasu jumped up to comfort him too. He also feels a tiny ball on his right hip, which he’s sure is Shaba. Furihata could imagine Sei worriedly hugging him in his stupid too big red sweater, and everything would be okay.

_And yet through it all, I still want Sei to be the one to comfort me. How selfish and stupid can I be?_

He cried and felt Kouta wrap up his arm, which is apparently bleeding. He didn’t notice the damage Imayoshi inflicted until now. All his pain came to him at once.

His arm. His stomach. His hip.

Then a headache, chest pain and leg pain from running too much.

_I’m really lame, aren’t I?_

He caught his breath, despite despair hanging over his head. He calmed down enough to even stop breathing through the inhaler. Even though he started physically feeling a bit better, he’s never felt so _depressed_ in his entire life. He’s been through heartache before but if past him thought he had it bad, _this is horrible._

He didn’t have any time to think before Akashi came in the door, out of breath. He’s panting with a flush on his face, _he must’ve ran._ He glanced at Kouki and had the tiniest look of relief on his face.

_I left him again._

_I can’t even keep a promise. I’m really horrible. I should just be happy to be his carry-on. That’s what my breed’s for anyways. I’ve been told that my whole life, but was too stupid to really believe it until now._

Furihata's mind cleared a bit.

_I get it._

_I’ll just be happy to even be touched by Sei. He’s sort of the strongest and most attractive owner anyways. I’m lucky. I’m really fortunate. Sei’s perfect. I’ll be perfect for him._

Something broke in Furihata and he smiled with dead eyes at his alpha.

“Kouki-” Sei blinked and glanced at the stairs. “-upstairs?” He asked. Furi took it as an order, he stood up, ignoring the looks Kouta and his mother gave him. Akashi grabbed his hand, comfortingly. _Perfect obedience from now on._

He smiled, and didn’t feel the tear that rolled down his face.

 

* * *

_< <Akashi’s PoV>>_

 

_Something is very wrong._

Akashi left the club in a hurry once he couldn’t find Kouki, and Kuroko ran up to him saying the brunette ran off before any of them could stop the omega. Fear striked the alpha at that. He didn’t have time to think about all that just happened, he needed to make sure Kouki is safe first. So he ran off towards the direction of the brunette’s home hoping that, that is where Kouki ran to. Relief couldn’t even begin to describe how Akashi felt when he saw his mate safely sitting between their family.

However, he quickly realized something was horribly wrong.

Kouki smiled, but it wasn’t his usual smile. It was worse than a frown or choked sob, it was completely broken. Seijuurou tasted his own saliva, feeling sick, but he grabbed the brunette, concerned and brought him upstairs. He sent Koutarou and his mother a look, wordlessly saying he’ll fix this. Amaterasu grabbed Shaba and followed them.

Akashi closed the door behind them, and took a breath, preparing for an emotional breakdown. 

_Something’s wrong. I need to fix this._

His head hurts. He laid his forehead against the back of the door, catching his breath from running.  _Okay. It's okay we're both in the nest. We'll just take it one step at a time._

Once he felt he needed to make a move, he turned around but was surprised to feel the brunette’s lips on his own. He couldn’t catch a thought before Kouki pulled back and lead him to sit down on the bed.

 _What?_ Confusion didn’t even begin to explain how Seijuurou feels.

Kouki sat on his lap and connected their lips again, pushing his shoulders down. Akashi, used to following through with Kouki, let himself be pushed onto his back. The brunette left no space between them.

“Kou-?” He tried to ask but his mouth was swiftly covered within a second. He can already recognize the omega's pheromones filling the air.

“Let’s continue where we left off last time.” Kouki eventually pulled back so they could catch their breaths. The smaller smiled again, but it was broken.

Normally, Akashi would be turned on by the pomchi’s actions, but they’re so out of place, he’s only confused.

“Kouki, what are y-”

“Relax, Sei.” The brunette smiled again. Akashi doesn’t like it.

Kouki kissed him and ran a hand up his shirt from underneath. Seijuurou unintentionally shivered. He felt the lightseed smirk above him. The smaller pulled back and licked his lips. They’re both breathless now.  _What..._ Akashi's reminded he doesn't understand relationships.  _What prompted..?_

“Love Sei…” The brunette quietly said by his lips, returning them.

Akashi blushed, feeling himself heating up from the omega’s ministrations. _Is he serious..?_

“Kouki, why?” He was able to ask between kisses. He admits he’s breathless and should probably cut the lightseed off. His alpha is unintentionally purring at the attention though.

“Nijimura...Hanamiya...you like them…” Kouki moved his mouth down to Akashi’s neck, choosing a spot to stick to.

Seijuurou tried to decipher the brunette’s words through his progressively getting muddled mind. Kouki feels really good and is touching all his pressure points perfectly, it’s the most distracting situation Seijuurou’s ever been in while trying to think.

… _Senpai and Makoto? Of course I like them… Like… Oh._

_Kouki’s jealous._

This is definitely Akashi’s fault.

He kissed Makoto in front of Kouki. At the time he wasn’t thinking, more focused on picking something that he knew would tick Imayoshi off. He hadn’t even thought for a second of what he did in front of his mate.

_...in front of…_

Akashi’s been mad at himself plenty of times before. Mainly revolving around Bokushi’s antics, but this takes the cake. _I just made out with Makoto in front of the boy I’m trying to prove I love._

Kouki looks broken because he feels Seijuurou proved he’s not serious...but the brunette _is_ jealous, _so is he trying to prove he’s better?_

“Mm-K-Kou-ahh-” Seijuurou gasped as Kouki moved his hand down to rub the alpha’s crotch.

_Danger. This needs to stop._

The alpha almost took over and allowed Kouki to continue, he _wants_ to go in a rut. Akashi quelled the overbearing urge to claim as the omega continued to push and rub against him. In a fit of adrenaline he quickly flipped their positions. The lightseed gasped, but opened his legs, offering everything to the alpha.

Akashi blinked the lust out of his eyes, and got off the bed. He leaned his head against the wall across the room. _The smell, the pheromones, they’re too strong._ Kouki wasn’t messing around, his window is no longer open, and the pheromones are stronger this time around. Akashi growled, fighting with his intense urge to turn around and mate the begging omega.

Gritting his teeth, he nearly drew his own blood when Kouki began talking.

“Sei, do you like them more than me? I can please you, teach me what you like. I’ll do anything…” The lightseed breathlessly begged.

Akashi gasped, choking on his desires. He turned to face Kouki, planning on cutting this off. However, the brunette’s languidly rubbing his own pleasure on his bedsheets. All thoughts left the heir as he watched the smaller. Fortunately, they’re both still dressed, but Kouki leaves little to the imagination. The smaller is panting softly, with a flush across his face, one side of his shirt is even riding down.

“...Seih...Seij...Sei…h-” It was an image of wet dreams as the boy of his dreams panted his name, rubbing against rumpled bed sheets. The brunette has his legs opened, and his arms between them, gripping the fabric on the bed. Kouki realized the alpha’s intense stare, and moved forwards a bit to rub his own crotch on his wrists.

“S-Se-ahh, pl-please…” Kouki’s eyes glazed over, it was as if the pomchi went into heat.

Akashi’s pupils blew wide as he took a step forward. _Right there. My mate’s right there. Panting, begging for me…_ He took another step, but suddenly felt his shirt being grabbed. He looked down to see Amaterasu growling pulling his shirt the other way. It was the wakeup call he needed.

_Escape. I need an escape._

Since he had been looking at the omega, his gaze moved to behind Kouki at the window. _Fresh air. We both need it. Kouki completely lost himself to the pheromones, I’m about to._ Without needing any more prompt, Seijuurou ignored the brunette begging him, and kept his gaze focused on the window. He went forward and completely ignored the look Kouki gave him when he walked back towards the smaller. Opening the window all the way, Akashi climbed out to sit on the roof.

Once out, he took a deep breath, clearing his mind from the heavy pheromones. He ignored Kouki for the duration it took him to completely calm himself down. Fortunately, he didn't feel the smaller grab him or anything, otherwise Akashi's sure he wouldn't be able to resist. He made sure to not give his omega the light of day, he knows if he merely glances at the pomchi right now there's a heavy chance he'll turn back into the room.

The fresh air worked almost instantly despite how affection Kouki's scent is on him. It’s slightly chilly, and is working wonders. _Thank God._ He needs to have a serious talk with Kouki. Explain his actions, _apologize, because how could I do such a thing in front of Kouki._

… And really get down to the cause that is the reason behind Kouki’s confusion.

Akashi feels a million times better after coming outside. A breath of fresh air was really what he needed to gather his priorities.

He glanced back in the room when he felt ready. He didn't know what to expect but it seems Kouki is just blinking into space, as if coming out of a daze. The smaller looks much calmer, but there’s still a sort of broken look in his eyes. In fact, that look may be even worse now. Akashi has an inkling as to why.

“Kouki, if you think I don’t want you, that’s not the case. I nearly pounced right now.” Seijuurou started. The brunette blinked up at him, slowly, looking a bit lost. “It’s not the right time to do that sort of thing.” Akashi slightly smirked. “You’re upset, and have every right to be.” The heir then breathed out, frowning.

“Are you mad at me..?” Kouki asked, quietly. The pomchi’s ears flattened against his head, and his eyes glistened. _How is he always so adorable?_

“Kouki, I don’t think I could be mad at you if I tried.” Seijuurou responded, honestly. He gets agitated at the other’s low self esteem but he doesn’t ever get angry at the brunette.

The lightseed looked to the side, and Akashi’s sure Kouki doesn’t believe him. He sighed.

“Kouki, tell me what’s on your mind.”

The smaller looked at his bedsheets, and Seijuurou can see Kouki’s fortitude break.

“Am I just your plaything?” The brunette gave up at even trying to sugarcoat his thoughts.

Akashi blinked. _What._

“No, why do you think that?”  _That's absurd. Is this what Kouki's been thinking the past months?_

“You tease me, and say you care, but then you kiss Hanamiya, or talk to your ex with a big smile on your face. You’re attractive, people look at you when you pass. You could have anyone you want. You don’t have to think twice about it. I guarantee if you went up to a stranger wanting to fuck they would do anything you ask.” _Haven’t I been told this before?_

“Kouki, that was my bad…” Akashi started. “I shouldn’t have kissed Makoto. It didn’t mean anything, I was just thinking about hurting Imayoshi, honest. That being said, any time I show affection that may seem a bit too strong, unless it’s directed towards you I swear it means nothing.” After saying that, he slightly smirked looking up at the brunette, who won’t match his gaze. “As for the other part of your thought, I could say the same to you. I don’t think you realize how attractive you are. Kouki, people literally draw fanart of you. Even if you’re wearing a mask, it’s still your body and your personality.” The heir smiled. “Why do you _really_ think I would think of you as a plaything? If that were true, I wouldn’t spend so much time here, or with your family.” _This is a deeper root of a problem._

Kouki paused, looking at a speck on his bedsheet. Akashi spotted Shaba reach the top of the sheets and work on detaching his claws, to walk up to the brunette. It took the pomchi awhile to articulate his thoughts, but when he did Akashi knew it was the start of a big answer.

“I’m a designer breed.” Kouki clearly announced the fact.

Seijuurou narrowed his gaze.

“The cute little puppy you shove in a purse or under your arm to prove you have money and power. To manhandle and show off. I thought…” Akashi quelled his urge to cut in, seeing as Kouki is trying to get a lot off his chest. “I was always told by my family that they love me. So I ignored everyone who told me I would be sold off, and everyone who said they would buy me. I thought they were just being mean. But now I think what they said was true, and I was delusional. I think I sort of always believed them.

"The only ones who didn’t tell me such things were my family and eventually Seirin. I even had teachers tell me. I don’t think the majority of them meant it maliciously. But they looked at me with pity, as if they knew my fate. They told me to be careful, but they told me this at school where I _should_ be safe. So I was always on guard.” Akashi wants to have a talk with all these people after Kouki is comfortable. “Did you know even other dogs don’t like designer breeds?" The smaller looked at him, eyes glistening. Seijuurou swallowed, trying to hold himself back from grabbing the other in a hug.

"I never expected that until I started going to school. Regular, lightseed, weak mutts told me how _lucky_ I am that I might have a chance of being with a strong alpha. People...people got to the point of bringing in fake contracts and collars saying they're buying me..." _What._ "I'm lucky my dad was a lawyer and I knew it didn't work that way, otherwise, I was so gullible I'm sure I would've believed them." Kouki gave a fake small laugh. "I still kinda did though and it was terrifying..."

Akashi physically shook at the action. _That's worse than bullying._

"They didn’t mean it maliciously _at first_ , but I questioned why that is lucky to be with a 'strong alpha.' Both of my parents were lightseed dogs and were very happy together.” Kouki curled up into himself, Shaba pawed his leg. “You never met my dad, but he didn’t like alphas. He was a really nice guy, but he had a prejudice against alphas. I always got mad at him for it, but I knew why he felt that way deep down. The only ones he was fine with were Shougo and Kagami. I think…” Kouki’s eyes watered, but he kept an even line of thought. “I’m just discriminatory at everyone. I have a reason for being scared of every seed class, every species. I know more than anyone how stupid it is, but I can’t help it.” The other sniffed.

“Kouki...what were you thinking earlier? When you started smiling.” _He was broken then._

“I thought-” The brunette wiped his eyes, straining a smile. “-I never doubted you like me, Sei. I told you before that I know you love me. But I saw it as a love that I’m in your kingdom. Then you called me your mate, and we started doing sexual thing with each other. Then I saw how much you like other people. The fact that you’ve slept with Hanamiya got brought up, then your ex did and you smile so much when talking about certain people. So I came to the conclusion that I’m just your toy pomchi. That you see me as the designer breed I am.”

Akashi had to physically bite his tongue as to not cut off the brunette

“What I’ve been told all my life made sense. I thought that if I’m gonna end up tied to someone, I would want it to be you. Because you’re really nice-” Kouki sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. “-and I don’t think I would find anyone more attractive or strong than you. So I figured even if you’re not mine, I could be yours-” The brunette started crying more, and covering his eyes. Amaterasu hopped up on the bed, nudging him. “-I figured maybe I’d have some sort of happiness in my life. And I wanted to prove I can be obedient and I wanted you to want me, so I pushed you a-an-” Kouki squeaked a sob, and Akashi’s heart broke, listening to him.

“Kouki-” It doesn’t sound like the brunette can talk anymore, so Akashi held his hand to the other through the window. “-come out here.” _Fresh air. New start._

The brunette wiped his eyes, grabbed a box of tissues and took Seijuurou’s outstretched hand. Kouki climbed out and sat next to the heir. Akashi pulled his shirt over his head and let his wings out to hold the brunette. Kouki fidgeted with a tissue, catching his breath that squeaked whenever he breathed in. The taller wrapped an arm around the brunette along with a wing, he laid his other wing on top of Kouki’s legs. He breathed for a moment.

The brunette’s bullies are just the beginning of Kouki’s issues. He’s been manipulated his whole life, much like Akashi or Ryou, but his manipulated was much more subtle by society itself.

_I need him to believe me._

“Kouki, everything I tell you is the truth. I swear.” Seijuurou started. “I have never once seen you as a plaything. You have always genuinely been the most important person to me. I call you my mate because I see you as my soulmate. I got ahead of myself and excited, I wanted to introduce you as my mate because I’m happy to be with you, and want to show others how amazing you are and how much I love you.” Akashi took a breath. “I know you never agreed to being mates, but even if you didn’t, I saw myself as yours. I would do anything for you, Kouki. I really mean that.” Kouki sniffed and leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder. “I have never meant to hurt you with any of my comments or actions.”

The heir leaned his own head slightly turned on top of Kouki’s head. He felt the fluffy brunette locks beneath his face.

“Can you tell me why else you can’t believe me when I say I love you?” He asked.

Kouki sniffed, and seemed to gather his breath for a minute.

“I’ve dated people in the past.” The smaller started. “I’ve told you this before, but I fall in love fast. Since everyone was always so mean, the moment someone was even mildly nice, I thought they must be perfect and would get a crush on them. People knew this. People pretended to be nice to me, I don’t even know how many times. It ended different every time. Sometimes they lead me on to make me a punching bag, sometimes they lead me on for their own pleasure. Sometimes they did so I would do their errands for them. Sometimes it was a power move, or… People would dare each other to ask me out. It was funny to them. And I hated myself for it. Even if I said no, because I had been pushed around by everyone in the past. They would persuade me they were genuine, and time and time again I fell for it. I was so stupid. Shougo and Kouta always got mad about it. They told me to stop being so gullible, but then I thought ‘what if this person’s genuine?’ I couldn’t stop myself because I’d feel horrible if I turned down someone who really liked me.” Kouki breathed out.

Akashi tried to keep a blank demeanor despite the storm inside him.

“I think one time a girl really did like me. She was nice and blushed if I complimented her. I was really happy to finally find someone I thought liked me. Then her friends found out and started joking with her, saying things like ‘oh when are you gonna break him?’ They laughed, and the worst part is I could see her laugh awkwardly along, not wanting to disappoint but not entirely understanding. I guess her friends kept bugging her, she started getting meaner. It started with just in front of classmates, then public and eventually she was a completely different person. They completely changed her, and I thought it was a curse that even if someone did like me they would end up like her. That was the final straw.” Kouki curled his legs up, under Akashi’s wing. “Fortunately, that was at the end of the year, so I thought ‘a new school, a new start.’ That’s when I started Seirin, and I’ve been too terrified to start a relationship since…” The brunette concluded.

Seijuurou thought about everything said for a moment. He knows there's no point in being angry right now, it'll probably only heighten the smaller's anxiety. He has too many thoughts in his head right now, all negative, and surrounding the idea of protecting the pomchi.

“I think…” Akashi took a breath, thinking about Kouki’s story of the one girl. “I would rather gouge my eyes out than turn out like that girl.” He's serious, but knows that he needs to comfort the smaller.

The brunette breathed a small laugh and shook his head.

“Honestly," Seijuurou tried to gather more of his thoughts. "I just can’t understand why all of those people thought that was funny. How they all took advantage of your kindness… Dating you would be an honor so I can’t understand it.” Akashi thought of some of his own experiences. “As someone who never experienced genuine kindness until Teiko, minus Midorima, I can say it’s a gift. I didn’t know how to handle the miracles. I was flabbergasted by all of their smiles and genuine love for basketball and in turn our teammates. Maybe that’s why I don’t understand. Kindness is a gift and all of those people took it for granted.”

Seijuurou took Kouki’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I don’t know how long it will take for me to convince you I am one hundred percent serious about loving you. However, it doesn’t matter because whether that be tomorrow or sixty years from now, I’ll still be by your side, reminding you everyday.” Akashi smiled softly and rubbed his thumb on the smaller hand.

There was a comfortable pause, in which, Akashi found himself softly purring and innocently holding the pomchi.

“Sei, I’m really screwed up. I keep worrying you and no doubt sending mixed messages. Do you really want a part of that?” The brunette said quietly cutting through the night air.

“Kouki, if you think you’re screwed up, I nearly killed someone tonight.” Akashi blankly responded. There was another pause, then the brunette continued.

“Truth be told, I was a bit hypocritical earlier. I was planning on killing Imayoshi right then and there.”

Seijuurou smiled.

“Let’s hide the body together.” He whispered and kissed the brunette’s forehead. A second later Kouki snorted then began laughing. Akashi joined his laughter, happy.

They laughed for a bit. Akashi feels lighter, he’s sure Kouki does too. The brunette looks exhausted but happy. Their laughter eventually died down and they looked at the stars for a bit, not talking. Not for the first time, Akashi wondered what Kouki is thinking. The brunette seems to be thinking, but he doesn’t look upset anymore so Seijuurou’s not worried.

Kouki leaned against him; it’s a comforting weight. Akashi closed his eyes, leaning his head against the other’s. He breathed in for a second, ruffling his feathers a bit but then breathed out, and relaxed his wings completely, along with the rest of his body. He feels at peace, finally sitting with his mate alone, minus the animals behind them. Akashi’s tail end is in the window frame, half intertwined with Kouki’s. He can feel Shaba gnawing on the end. It’s comforting though. Seijuurou smiled and nuzzled against Kouki’s canine ear. The brunette is just so _soft._ He understands why designer breeds are sought after by ugly rich people. The smaller is _so cute, so soft, so fluffy._ Akashi loves it, but he’d love Kouki even if he had coarse fur and wasn’t such an adorable animal. Although, the alpha’s pretty sure that he would think Kouki’s adorable no matter what his looks were.

Akashi purred, feeling himself falling asleep now that everything is calm.

“Well, Red…” Kouki’s soft voice cut through the air. Seijuurou’s close to asleep by now but he hummed showing he’s listening. “Will you go out with me?”

…

…

“Wha?” Akashi sleepily opened his eyes, thinking he heard Kouki wrong. He felt the brunette next to him slightly laugh.

“I asked if you’ll go out with me?”

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows and moved his head to look down at the smaller. Kouki seems like he’s trying to hide his smile.

“I believe I asked first.” The taller sleepily smirked, a foreign warmth blossomed in his chest. The pomchi looked up at him, and Akashi can see the stars reflected in the smaller’s eyes. “... You believe me then?” Akashi questioned. A content purr came from the his chest, unintentionally.

Kouki glanced to the side then moved forwards to hug him. Akashi curled his wing tighter around the brunette. Flustered, the smaller nodded an affirmative.

“I’ll probably question it at times...but, listening to my own story out loud, I realized that I’m being hypocritical to my old self. I should try to believe you more. Besides,” Kouki lightly laughed a little. “I think Kuroko will personally beat you up if he thinks you’re not genuine.”

“Kuroko _is_ the only person who has never been scared of me…” Akashi smiled, hugging the smaller back. “He’s also the one I would be scared to anger…” The heir continued with a yawn. “Mate.” He stated, goofily smiling. “Kouki, my mate.” The warmth spread through his chest further.

“You didn’t answer my question.” The brunette looked up with a pout. Akashi blinked then leaned down to kiss the pout off the smaller’s lips. He smiled in the kiss which made Kouki break his expression and show how happy he is. Although, Seijuurou could already tell based off of the pomchi tail, swishing next to his. The heavyseed pulled back after a moment and looked into tawny iris’.

“I would be honored.”

Kouki smiled widely, but shivered when a gust of wind blew by. Akashi grinned.

“We should go back inside.”

The brunette nodded and headed back in through the window. Shaba excitedly greeted them, still in a playful mood from playing with their tails. Amaterasu opened an eye, watching them from her place where she is resting on the bed.

Kouki decided to clean up, since he said he felt gross from crying. While the brunette went to the bathroom to wash his face and whatnot, Akashi figured he should change too. Now that they’re home, he would much rather be in sweats.

He took a pair of the brunette’s underwear since he doesn’t have much clothes himself (and also because it’s _Kouki’s._ ) He changed into that, then sat on his knees, searching for a pair of joggers or sweatpants. He can hear Shaba shuffling around the room, playing with a pencil. The kitten doesn’t seem to get tired. Ever since taking him in, he’s been as energetic as a puppy would be.

 

_He’s ours._

 

Bokushi suddenly spoke. Akashi had been thinking about the kitten but he’s sure that Bokushi’s talking about Kouki. He smiled.

 

_I can mate him._

He then shook his head. _Too fast. He just agreed._ Akashi inwardly fought with himself.

_I want to._

When the time comes, we won’t hold back anymore.

 

The door opened and Kouki came back in looking refreshed. Akashi looked at him and smiled but the brunette embarrassedly blushed, looking to the side.

“... Put some pants on…” The smaller mumbled.  _Adorable._ The heir smirked, amused.

“You’ve seen me in underwear before?” _He had no qualms about grabbing my crotch less than an hour ago, as well._

“Yeah, but…” Kouki fidgeted. “We’re mates now…”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to be naked in front of each other then.” The alpha grinned. He knows where Kouki’s coming from but the smaller’s too cute to not tease.

Kouki kept his gaze to the side then decided to be more interested in watching Shaba. Akashi lightly laughed and looked back in the drawer for pants. He found a pair and pulled them on. He knows Kouki was slightly looking because a second later the brunette came up and got his own clothes.

“No peeking.” The pomchi said, planning on changing underwear since his are a bit wet still. Akashi purred thinking about it. He covered his eyes with his hand though, to prove he’s not looking. The lightseed finished changing, and Seijuurou could follow the boy’s scent in to the laundry hamper. _I may take advantage of that if Kouki goes out tomorrow to school._

Akashi looked at Kouki and smiled softly. The pomchi blushed but moved forwards to hug him.  _My favorite scent. My favorite warmth and aura._

“You can’t tell me to wear a shirt though.” Seijuurou teased, continuing their earlier conversation.

“Shika and Taka wear loose tank tops that fit their wings through the arm holes, I think.” The pomchi smiled.

“Hmm, will that be much better though?” Akashi smirked and kissed the smaller’s nose.

“I dunno.” Kouki replied and rubbed a small patch of the heir’s skin on his side. Seijuurou smirked and looked down at the other’s legs.

“You get to only wear boxers but I can’t?” Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

“My house…” The brunette pouted to himself. Seijuurou had to stop himself from kissing Kouki right then and there. “Besides, I wear big shirts, and you don’t. We’re even.”

“Hmm.” _Fair enough. I do like him wearing oversized clothes. And tight fitted clothes._ Akashi’s too easily pleased when it comes to Kouki.

Seijuurou ran a hand on the other’s hip. He smiled, feeling how warm the pomchi is. However, his expression quickly darkened upon seeing an angry purple mark on Kouki’s tanned skin. It made him remember that Imayoshi and his mate fought. Akashi moved his gaze to the bandage on the brunette’s arm.

“Sei?” The smaller spoke up, seeing the taller starting to get agitated.

“Are there more marks?” Akashi asked, holding onto the bruise on Kouki’s hip.

“U-um...yeah…” A bit nervous, the lightseed responded.

“Show me.” The heir demanded.

Kouki fidgeted but pulled his shirt up a bit. Akashi narrowed his gaze at sight of another bruise running from the smaller’s hip joint up. _They must hurt. Why doesn’t Kouki voice these things..?_ Seijuurou got down on his knees, and kissed the bruise, hugging his mate around bare hips. The smaller fidgeted.

“Kiss it everyday to make it feel better, right?” Akashi looked up at the other with a smirk and wink.

Kouki averted his gaze and nodded. _So cute._ Seijuurou kissed the bruise on the brunette’s hip as well then stood up. As he did they heard the front door to the house open. Then who they assume are the Touou trio come up and into Ryou’s room.

A reminder of what happened earlier hung in the air.

“Do you want to check on him?” Akashi asked, knowing Kouki must be worried about his brother.

“I-um, is that butting into their conversation?” His mate asked, unsure.

“He’s your brother, it should be fine.” Akashi took Kouki’s hand and they left the room.

They stood outside of the other’s room. Seijuurou was going to knock on the closed door but stopped, realizing the conversation behind it.

“Ryou, you gotta tell me these things.” Aomine voiced sounding slightly annoyed and exasperated.

“I thought it was done with…” A smaller voice responded, it’s Sakurai.

“That doesn’t _matter_. Why didn’t you say he bothers you?”

Akashi shared a glance with Kouki, debating if they should step in.

“I said, I’m sorry…” The panda responded, sounding upset.

“ _Ry-_ ”

“Dai-chan, stop.” Momoi cut in.

There was a bit of a silence, so Akashi looked to Kouki for directions. The brunette nodded, so the heir knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Momoi’s voice sounded, so he opened the door.

Ryou’s curled in on himself on the bed. Aomine looks like he’s sulking a bit by himself. Momoi looks like the mediator, unsure how to continue.

“We wanted to see if you’re okay…” Kouki started. Sakurai blinked up at him from under his arms. The other lightseed then moved his arms away to talk properly.

“I’m fine, thanks…” Ryou averted his gaze but then seemed to realize something. “Are you okay?” He asked Kouki, noticing the bandage on the smaller’s arm. The pomchi waved it off.

Aomine glanced at them.

“Thanks, for watchin’ over him…” The panther said in a gruff voice. It’s obvious Daiki’s in a horrible mood.

“He didn’t say anything because he felt safe with you.” Kouki spoke up on Sakurai’s behalf, pointedly looking at Aomine. The panther glared a bit and Akashi narrowed his eyes. However, a few seconds later Aomine groaned and leaned back.

“I’m not mad at Ryou. You two really like to butt into other people’s business, ya know.”

“Good.” Kouki crossed his arms. “Then kiss and makeup.” The brunette grinned. Aomine snorted, then grabbed his mate and kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy now?” The panther slightly smirked. Momoi smiled. “Akashi, your crush is scarier than you.” Aomine continued.

The statement made the heir smirk and hug his mate from behind.

“You say that despite me nearly murdering someone tonight?” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow.

“Ryou said Chihuahua smashed a glass over Imayoshi’s head, so yeah.” _That’s where the glass came from._ “You’re not as scary because there’s no challenge with you, it’s pretty obvious no one’s gonna beat you. No one expects your crush though.” _Well, that is true._

Akashi hummed with a smile.

“I should call Makoto about it…” He thought aloud.  _Maybe I shouldn't have listlessly just dropped Makoto's name in front of Kouki..._ It's only been a few minutes, and already Akashi said something wrong.  _Crap, maybe I am bad at relationships._ Fortunately, Kouki didn't seem to think much of it this time though.  _Good._

“Put him on speaker.” Momoi smiled. _Oh?_

Ryou moved and picked up their laptop, opening it.

“I’ll just video call…” The panda mumbled.

Akashi and Kouki took the opportunity to properly enter the room. They all settled and within a minute, Sakurai put the laptop on a desk, facing the room, so everyone’s in shot. Makoto came in view with a smirk.

“Looky who I got a call from~” The black haired man grinned. Akashi recognizes the room well, as the one he’s stayed at for a long time.

“Makoto, what’s the situation?” Seijuurou spoke on behalf of everyone. Hanamiya took a sip from a drink that suspiciously looked like blood (most likely alcohol.)

“Dumped his slimy ass. He said a bunch of shit about how he was supposed to be like wanin’ off his meds, so I told him he’s a fucking idiot for going in public, trying to do that.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “You broke two ribs by the way.” Hanamiya motioned towards Kouki. Akashi preened at his mate inflicting damage. “I broke some more, blamin’ it on some ‘bar fight.’” Makoto used air quotes, and snorted a bit. Akashi again smiled at his kingdom’s strength.

Hanamiya took another drink and Akashi thinks the other may be a bit tipsy. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you alright, Makoto?” He asked a little concerned. It takes a lot for Hanamiya to get drunk, he must’ve been at it for some time.

“‘S fine, I’ll just fuck Ken.”

Akashi almost laughed at the statement. Another voice, out of camera view came up.

“You might want to bring that up with my teammate beforehand.”

Makoto looked behind the camera lens at someone. The cat then made grabby hands, so Himuro came in view, now sitting next to Makoto. _Good, he’s not alone._ Hanamiya hugged Himuro’s arm.

“Tatsu, the sweetie, decided to stay with me after all the hospital shit.” Makoto drawled, leaning his head on the other.

“You’re alright, Sakurai?” Himuro asked, ignoring the drunk man on his shoulder.

Akashi glanced at the panda who looked shocked to be thought of.

“Yeah…”

Himuro smiled.

“Imayoshi’s made my list, so even if all these guys fail, he won’t be able to do anything.” The snake’s eye smiled friendly, it was unnerving. _‘List’_

Himuro then looked to Akashi.

“Your senpais are worried about you, by the way. Well, Chihiro didn’t act like it, saying you’re fine, but I could tell he’s bothered.” _‘Chihiro’ how close is Himuro to my senpais?_

He was upset earlier when his senpais were fighting. He got more upset when it was obviously made apparent that Nijimura doesn’t like Bokushi. He already _knew_ that, he’s said it himself, but it’s different being reminded of it. He understood why Mayuzumi was mad, but he also hated hearing two of his favorite people fight.

“-ei?” Kouki gripped his arm. Akashi blinked out of his stupor.

“Sorry, my mind blanked for a moment.” He replied. “It’s fine. Everything they said I already knew.” He added.

Kouki hugged his arm, sadly, so Akashi gave him a reassuring smile.

They moved on, and ended up just talking and joking around. Akashi could tell Makoto was lowkey upset. He’s glad they talked because of that. Besides it helped the lingering awkwardness between Sakurai and Aomine.

Although a lot happened, Seijuurou couldn't be more happy to have his  _mate,_ his  _actual mate,_ by his side, and family surrounding himself. He happily listened to a drunk Makoto go on about an array of 'stupid fucking people, but not you Tatsu' for awhile. He could recognize everyone was a bit amused by the other's more than colorful language. Akashi held his mate in his arms, who actually seems to be fine with Hanamiya for the most part. The smaller slightly laughed once in awhile, and matched his gaze a lot as if making sure they're still of the same opinion. Everyone was none the wiser as Akashi always acts close to Kouki, so nobody questioned him quietly kissing pomchi ears, and fluffing brunette locks lovingly. He mindlessly chanted  _I love him_ over and over again in his head, feeling a warmth so deep in his chest he felt he may cry from being overwhelmed. Fortunately, he did not, but he couldn't stop smiling into his kisses on the smaller. Nobody even noticed when Kouki returned a few pecks, smiling with the cutest blush on his face.

For once, Seijuurou's sure that Kouki's one hundred percent just as content as he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.
> 
> 1\. Did not want to make Nijimura out as a bad guy so I hope he didn't come out too bad, I just needed some drama.  
> 2\. I apologize on behalf of Akashi for his dumb mistake, but it's fixed now, so we good.  
> 3\. That just happened.
> 
> This is just a funfact, well I mean it's not that 'fun' but the whole 'daring people to ask people out' thing was totally a thing people did in my highschool, and it was really freaking disgusting and made me want to murder people Akashi style (particularly because people did it to me and my friends, since I guess we were 'unpopular'?? which I don't even think was true to be honest haha)  
> Nonetheless, I have felt like Akashi and wanted to protect my friends from dirtbags for the same reason
> 
> Also I'm curious if people do that in other schools, or if mine was just that mean?? I would be interested to know~
> 
> This was originally two chapters but I was like I CAN'T leave off at the in-between of PoVs - like I could cliffhanger this story so bad, but I've decided I'm not that kind of person haha  
> I hope you guys enjoyed though ~ FINALLY, Akafuri is for real ٩(˘◊˘)۶


	59. Another New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if this chapter is sort of awkwardly placed or anything, I wrote and added it after I already finished writing this fic - I felt it needed its own time (originally all that's said in this chapter was just mentioned, but I thought that wasn't well done)  
> So, hey, been awhile (which is completely my fault since I'm obsessed with Akafuri & got excited over them getting together) but here's some much needed time with Sakurai~

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

If there’s something that describes Sakurai Ryou, it’s that he’s constantly finding reasons to feel guilty.

He really did think things between him and Imayoshi were over. His captain never bothered him in school and practice, which is really the only time they see each other. He was paranoid, but it wasn’t so bad with the rest of the team there. He’s sort of used to constantly being paranoid because of his childhood, so it wasn’t _bad._

Just as he didn’t realize family lives can be comfortable until recently, he didn’t realize school lives could too. He thought he was lucky to be at the point he was, so he didn’t dare complain. This thought process ended up bothering his mates a lot though.

When Imayoshi hit on him at the club, he was actually pretty proud of at least trying to stand his ground, even if he was weak in the end. Of course, Kouki ended up saving him (with added interference from Akashi.)

Of course, Kouki got hurt because of him.

Of course, Daiki was mad at him.

Of course, Satsuki is frustrated because of him.

_It’s always my fault._

Even the aftermath of his mates being annoyed at him was dissuaded because of Kouki. _He’s always saving me._ It’s a bit ridiculous honestly. Ryou knows he has to be stronger, to fight his own fights, but he just _can’t._ He gets scared of putting others through something akin to what he’s been through. _It’s not true._ Standing his ground wouldn’t be doing that, but that’s what it feels like.

Sakurai gets overwhelmed a lot.

He doesn’t like to show it; it’s a weakness. Kouki was the first he’s showed this to. He got at least a little bit okay with showing the pomchi this, but then Akashi came along. Ryou isn’t sour over this. He honestly loves Akashi; Kouki deserves someone completely devoted to him, which Akashi has shown since the beginning. However, it is a reminder that he needs to grow up. He can’t cry to Kouki, like how he’s done in the past. Akashi is very much joined to the hip to Kouki. He and his brother used to hang out a lot more, _but everything’s changed so fast._ Sakurai wishes he had a better mindset when he first joined this family, he would’ve had more time with his brother that way.

_But now I have Satsuki and Daiki._

Sakurai knows his mates know his past, know of his scars, so he really shouldn’t be so hesitant to lean on them at times. He is though and that’s one of the many reasons he didn’t. He never told them about Imayoshi, and about times like right now, where he’s staring in a mirror hating everything he sees.

In the past this would be the time that Kouki realizes something’s amiss and come look for him, but now the brunette is busy with Akashi.

This is the time Ryou knows on a factual level, he should leave. He can’t bring himself to tell his mates, but he should at least leave.

The panda’s looked it up before. He has _tried_ to help himself, but he’s too weak. People online say that scars are a strength, of what you’ve been through. Sakurai honestly can’t see them that way. With every one on his skin, it makes him remember, or in some cases he _can’t_ remember, which is almost worse.

Scars don’t heal.

And like that, Ryou can’t stop hating them.

They are a weakness. A reminder that he’s weak, that he _could_ have gotten out of so many situations, but he didn’t. Some were forceful, he knows that, it doesn’t stop him from thinking he could have tried harder though. The worst ones are ones that came voluntarily. These being ones from when he worked for his father; when he _really_ worked there, with a goal in mind.

He remembers the night at Daiki’s a lot. Over how easy it was to just tell an officer. About how easy everything closed after that.

_I was so stupid._

He’s always been weak and stupid. Just like how he didn’t tell Daiki and Satsuki about Imayoshi. He knew he should’ve, but he was too scared to. He felt it would be a waste of breath, especially since he thought things were over. Ryou’s so scared of hurting others. _Imayoshi lost his mate over this._ He might not have if Sakurai told someone about things sooner. It didn’t even have to be one of his mates. It could have been faculty, Wakamatsu, Yoshinori, or he could have even had a talk with Imayoshi, see his side. Because Ryou can’t help but think Imayoshi has one. The panda’s met so many ugly people that he knows his captain didn’t act like them, only at the club and when they met did he.

The fox also apparently has some broken bones, and is probably traumatized by Akashi or something.

_He’s not all bad, but now he’s hurt._

Sakurai pulled his hand away from his arm that he realized he’s been picking at the scar tissue there. It’s a bad habit.

Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then brushed through his hair that’s wet from a shower. He has a tendency of looking in mirrors too much. He tries to ignore them, but when he actually catches his reflection he could mindlessly stare at it for a long time, not realizing how much time has passed.

He imagined walking out the bathroom door to see Kouki worriedly looking at him, or Daiki leaning against the wall waiting for him, or Satsuki smiling at him reassuringly. Opening the door he saw none of these things. _Right. Why should I hope so much from others. They shouldn’t go out of their way for me._

It’s a bit late, so Aomine and Momoi are actually sleeping. Kouki’s presumably sleeping with Akashi. Ryou knows he shouldn’t have expected anything. He’s not quite ready to go to sleep with his partners, so he just went downstairs instead.

The house is so quiet right now, but even when it’s quiet there’s sound. There’s creaks, wind blowing, heater sounds, and cicada chirps from outside.

Sakurai found himself grabbing his arm again. He pulled his hand away and spotted his guitar across the room, so he got it, and sat on the couch. Kouki’s dad never said it outloud to him, but Ryou knows that the older got it for him as a distraction and to busy his hands. The lightseed never noticed himself scratching at or holding scars until recently, but he’s pretty sure he’s done it for awhile. Long enough ago that Kouki’s dad must’ve noticed.

Times like right now Sakurai really misses the older.

It’s an injustice. It’s so wrong how early on their dad was taken from this world. Ryou didn’t even see him that much, but he remembers every single moment. Every time he picks up this guitar and sees all the hand me down markings on it, since the older got it at some garage sale, he really thinks about their dad.

Sakurai strummed a few lines, quietly. He thought of their dad, of how much he hates himself, of too much.

He didn’t notice his silent tears until he heard the front door knob shuffle then the door open, seemingly trying to be quiet.

_Shit._

Quickly he tried to wipe traces of his tears away, before Koutarou noticed. Kouta has a knack for dropping by at random times that don’t particularly make sense. Sakurai hadn’t been thinking of the older’s possible visit at all.

He wiped his eyes on his arm, only to realize he picked at his arm too much earlier and it’s slightly bleeding. _Shit._ He tried to lower and hide it, but by the time he looked at Kouta the older’s already looking at him with an unreadable expression. Sakurai froze.

The older then breathed out as if it was all fine, and took his jacket off, walking forward to place it over a chair. Kouta then kept walking, towards the kitchen. Ryou breathed out, knowing the other noticed. Nervously, he looked at a speck on the ground. Too soon, the pomchi is in his line of sight, squatting in front of him, looking at him expectantly. Sakurai bit his lip, unsure what he’s supposed to say. He wasn’t crying for a specific reason after all.

Koutarou moved the guitar out of the way, then grabbed his arm and wrapped a piece of paper towel he grabbed from the kitchen a moment ago, around it. Sakurai frowned and looked into dominated green but hazel eyes, that Kouta got from their dad. They didn’t say anything, but something broke in him at that and he started crying silently again. Koutarou grabbed him in a hug, that he returned and hid himself in the other’s shoulder.

He and Kouta aren’t as close as he and Kouki are, but Ryou still loves the older. He knows they could be closer, but he and Kouta were both going through a lot at the same time, thus, didn’t cross paths as much. Still just as their dad did, Kouta acts as if they’ve always been close. And he’s always warm, just like the rest of the family.

Somehow Ryou always forgets he’s here too though.

He doesn’t trust easy so he thinks this is the reason why, however, he does trust Kouta. It’s just as he does trust his mates, but how could he bother any of them with his mood swings?

Still the bad thoughts left him while hugging his older brother. Just like with Kouki, Kouta has a protective aura. It’s different though. Koutarou feels more grounded. Kouki feels like he would fight with all he has, while Kouta feels like he wouldn’t need a fight, or the fight wouldn’t exist because it would be over too fast. _He’s strong. He’s a lightseed, but is captain of a college rugby team and popular._ Ryou wishes he could be that tough.

He started to pull out of the hug after getting his bearings. Once he did, the older simply smirked and shuffled his hair a bit.

“Ryou,” The older spoke, quietly. “remember your big bro’s here too.” Koutarou grinned. A warmth went through Ryou’s chest. The older then slightly flickered his gaze higher, then moved a hand to pet one of Sakurai’s ears he hadn’t noticed was let out. “Show these more often too.” _Be vulnerable._

Ryou knows what the other means. Sakurai rarely lets an appendage loose, only when he sleeps really, that’s only in front of his mates or family too. _I used to let them show in front of Kouki more often…_

Koutarou looked at him as if reading him then continued talking with a smirk.

“Mister lion’s really stolen our brother, I know.” _Everyone calls Kouta the dumb one, but he can read people exceptionally well?_ “You can still talk to Kouki though.” The older said as if it’s obvious. _He’s with Akashi though._

“B-bu-”

“Trust me.” Kouta cut him off with a hand. “‘Kashi’s not gonna stop stealing Kouki away, he did it when we were kids too. It’s better to just ignore him. He’ll do his own thing, and listen to Kouki.”

_But Kouki likes him. I’m not gonna bother Kouki._

“Kouki loves you, you’re not a bother.”

“Do you read minds?” A bit flabbergasted Sakurai asked out of place. Kouta looked at him then laughed, quietly, trying to not wake up anyone in the house.

“Our brother used to question me the same thing.” The older snorted. “You two think the same way, it’s easy.” _There’s no way that’s true. Kouki’s so much better than me._

A stair creaked so Ryou and Kouta both looked at Kouki who was seemingly trying to not gather their attention. The pomchi huffed, after noticing his attempt is in vain. The huff quickly dispersed and he came down the rest of the stairs. Sakurai blinked, watching. _… How much did he hear?_ Kouki came up with a smile and sat next to him, suddenly hugging him.

Ryou blinked and hugged the other back, missing the contact.

“Sei’s obsessive but you could always throw a ball of yarn his way if you wanna talk.” His brother joked with a smile, pulling back. A bit guilty, Ryou smirked. _I didn’t want Kouki to hear._ “You were in the bathroom too long, I’m not that blind, Ryou.” Kouki frowned, then tapped the makeshift bandage of Sakurai’s arm, making him jolt. “Bad.” Reprimanding him, the pomchi stated, then poked him on the head and repeated himself. “Bad.”

“I know…” Ryou frowned. _I know I’m bad._

“Ryou, he means come talk to someone when you’re upset.” Kouta chuckled, explaining.

“I bet Aomine’s waiting for you awake right now.” Kouki crossed his arms. Sakurai blinked. _Daiki?_ “And I’m sorry, I need to hug you more.” The pomchi continued, looking upset with himself.

“You need to hug me too, what happened to my sweet brother?” Kouta pouted a bit petulant, pinching Kouki’s cheek. “You too.” The older suddenly pinched Sakurai’s cheek too. Ryou blinked.

“Sorry,” Kouki breathed out. “Sei’s kinda very distracting…” The other looked down, embarrassed, but then leaned forward to hug Kouta. Koutarou hugged him back but then grabbed Ryou to join.

Sakurai held his breath, not expecting it. Suddenly, he feels like he’s part of this family again. Kouki then started the laugh lightly, next to him. The panda looked at him confused, but the other brunette just smiled for a bit.

“Sorry,” After a moment, Kouki breathed out, and looked above him. Ryou cocked an eyebrow, but smiled, happier than before. “your ears are just cute.” Out of place the other stated then gave a famous Kouki smile. “They’re the first thing I noticed about you.”

 _Our first meeting was so bad...and the first thing he noticed was my ears? Not how weak I was?_ A new warmth spread throughout him at the declaration. He looked down at the scent marker that he and Kouki still flip flop between each other. _At some point it started to feel like it’s not there…_

Following the past minutes proceedings, Koutarou read his thoughts again. Within a second a new bandana is being wrapped and tied around his wrist. Sakurai blinked, recognizing it as the one Kouki usually wears from Koutarou.

“Prolly should’ve done that sooner.” The older said easily. Ryou loves this family but he doesn’t quite understand how they so easily give their protection. “We need to get more permanent markers someday.”

“I heard there are guys who make ‘blood rings’ now.” Kouki added. A bit perplexed by how easily these two talk, Sakurai watched on.

“Blood bands too.” Kouta grinned.

“Those are creepy.” Kouki seemed to shiver.

“Sounds like something your mate would be into.” The older teased. _If they’re what the name suggests, I’m positive Akashi would make a scent marker as weird as an entire bracelet made of blood._

“Don’t tell him.” Kouki seemed to agree with a glare.

 

Sakurai watched the two go back and forth for a bit. _I’ve never given anyone but Kouki a scent marker…_ Ryou shook the thought out of his head. His scent isn’t strong and his mates are far stronger than him. It’s better for him to hide, even if he would protect anyone who’s currently in this house.

He looked down at the two bandanas around his wrists, one from each of his brothers. _The sentiment means a lot though._

 _… Kouki said Daiki’s probably waiting._ Sakurai’s unsure how the other knows that, or if he’s just guessing but Ryou knows the pomchi’s probably correct.

“I’m gonna go upstairs.” He cut in to the other’s conversation quietly. They looked at him and smiled.

“Night.” Kouta shuffled some of his hair. Ryou gave them both a smile, knowing they mean to talk more in the future.

He left them and went up to his room, sure enough the moment he opened the door he could see Aomine eyeing him. He shut the door behind himself, _I feel like I’m in trouble._

Momoi’s sleeping on top of Aomine, who’s half sitting up leaning against the wall. The taller has an arm around their mate, and his other hand gestured for Sakurai to come closer. A bit nervous, Ryou did and sat on Daiki’s other side. Aomine eyed the makeshift bandage on his arm. Sakurai bit his lip as the taller took the paper towel off it.

It’s really not bad.

In Ryou’s opinion it’s barely a scratch, but it seems to mean more to his family.

The panther sighed, after taking the towel off, then leaned back seemingly thinking a lot. Sakurai stayed silent unsure what to say.

“Ryou, you’re gonna kill me someday.” Daiki eventually said. He spoke quietly as to not awaken Momoi.

“Sorry.” He replied on habit.

“I knew you’d say that…” Aomine sighed.

“S-” Ryou cut off his other apology. He’s been getting better at not apologizing as much, but trying to stop the habit feels impossible.

“What else are you keeping to yourself?” Daiki asked, but it felt like a demand. Sakurai matched his gaze, guilty. He fidgeted with his hands until Aomine grabbed him to lean against the wall next to him. The panther kept an arm around him, but Ryou can still feel his mate’s agitation.

“I don’t know.” Sakurai eventually replied, honestly.

“You don’t know?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t… I don’t think about it that much-” Ryou knows he owes the other an explanation. “-at the time… I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

“Ryou…” The taller frowned. “If you’re uncomfortable, you gotta tell us. I get you don’t know when you’re in a screwed up situation, but you have to know there’s no excuse why you can’t be comfortable.”

Sakurai fidgeted with the bandanas on his wrists. _Being comfortable all the time sounds unrealistic and selfish._

“Do those help?” Aomine suddenly asked him, watching. Ryou blinked, and took a moment to realize he meant the scent markers.

“Um, I like them?” He answered quietly. It’s more comfortable to wear them versus not, however, whenever he’s wearing the one from Kouki, he always thinks that Kouki’s _not_ wearing one because of him. His mind is constantly making up reasons as to why a good thing is a bad thing.

“Wear my jacket.” Daiki simply stated. Ryou blinked. _… Like a scent marker?_ “Ryou, you know I would protect you.” _I can’t see Daiki getting in a fight because of me._ “Ryou…” Aomine breathed out a frown again.

“Why..?” Sakurai simply asked with his own frown. He’s closer to Satsuki honestly. Ryou does love Aomine, but their relationship is _different._

“Do you think I don’t care about you?” Daiki asked sounding perplexed. _We got together through association, it’s fair to believe that. He at least doesn’t care about me to the point of giving me a scent marker._ “Ryou, I did so much shit for you, why would you think that?”

Sakurai cringed, guilty.

“S-so-” He cut himself off again.

“Quit with the apologies, just tell me why you’re upset.” Aomine narrowed his gaze. This is normally the point that Momoi would cut in, and things would calm down. Daiki’s speaking quietly enough to not wake her up though. His volume doesn’t stop the harsh edge his words hold though.

Sakurai shook a bit. _He’s done so much for me. He took care of my home situation without even my input. He’s let me date Satsuki. He’s let me in on thoughts and his life and I still am botherin-_

“Ryou, I know you’re thinking a lot, so just say it out loud.” Aomine demanded. The smaller fidgeted his gaze a bit, _I can’t deny him._

“Y-you’re mad at me.”

Daiki switched his expression at that. The taller blinked, confused.

“What? No, I’m not.” The other cocked an eyebrow. “For being so good at reading people, you sure can’t read me.”

The smaller blinked up at his mate.

“I’m annoying you…” He explained. Aomine groaned. _See._

“Ryou, I just want you to tell me why you’re upset.” The panther took a breath then grabbed him closer, Sakurai looked down at the tightened arm around him. “Why do you think I don’t care about you?” Aomine started, seemingly finding a different approach.

“We got together through Satsuki.” Ryou explained.

“So?”

Sakurai blinked at the simple response.

“Ryou, I care about you, it’s as simple as that.”

“Oh.” The smaller dumbly responded, not able to think of a different response. The panther snorted with a shake of head. _… I don’t think he’s lying._ “Earlier…” Sakurai realized he should probably just ask his questions then. “I didn’t tell you about Imayoshi… You weren’t mad at me?” _Maybe I can’t read Daiki…_

“No. I said that.” _Yeah, but Kouki pried it out of you._ “I’m mad at him. And frustrated you didn’t tell us.” Aomine moved his hand to brunette locks, Ryou looked at the taller. “I’m not mad at you though. You can be pretty dumb, ya know.” Daiki shuffled some of his hair at the declaration.

Sakurai scrunched his face slightly at the rough action.

“And you act like a girl when I do things like this.” Aomine grinned.

“How am I supposed to react?” Ryou made his signature annoyed face, and smacked the other’s hand away.

“I dunno, fight?”

“Is that what you want?” Sakurai glared, making Daiki laugh a little.

“Ah, nah, I know you punch and kick hard. Besides you’re cuter this way, like a girl.”

“You and I both know I’m not a girl.” Ryou blankly responded. Aomine grinned in response, then suddenly lowered his expression again.

“You weren’t only upset about me being ‘mad’ at you before, right?” The taller suddenly asked. Sakurai blinked, taken off guard. “I heard Chihuahua say something about you being in the bathroom too long and him not being blind.” Aomine glanced at Ryou’s arm, the brunette lowered his expression to it as well. He swallowed.

“I just hate these marks.” He simply explained.

“These ones?” Aomine glanced at his arm in particularly. Ryou paused for a minute, then responded.

“All of them.” He frowned. “The others...are worse.” _The ones I voluntarily got._

Suddenly, Satsuki started to move. She moved closer, laying completely on top of Aomine. She then leaned forward and sleepily lifted Sakurai’s shirt, and kissed his stomach. Ryou blinked at the sudden action. She sleepily looked up.

“Then we’ll cover them.” She smiled, and hugged his middle. A warmth filled Ryou at the cute gesture. _I love her._

Aomine held the side of his head again, but this time just leaned over and kissed his ear. It was a soft gesture, one that he doesn’t normally make. Daiki tends to be all in or all out, minus when he’s lazily lying on top of Ryou. He doesn’t give a lot of ‘cute’ affection, Sakurai’s found out through Satsuki that it’s because he’s embarrassed by it, which is ironically cute.

Momoi moved so she’s on his other side and he’s now sandwiched between his two mates. A bit muddled by the sudden affection he laid there, kind of embarrassed as the two began to kiss each mark on his body. Both of them seem amused by his embarrassment which is probably what’s making Daiki not as flustered over this.

_Satsuki’s too cute and is teaching Daiki ways of teasing me, this’ll be the death of me._

He succumbed to his fate, knowing he can’t fight it and let his mates comfort him the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Sakurai didn’t expect much after that. Imayoshi wasn’t in school for a few days, which was expected. However, Ryou didn't expect his captain to come in through the door only three days later. They were in the middle of warming up when Imayoshi came in. He wasn’t in school today, which Sakurai figured would happen considering he was hurt the other day, which is why it was that much more surprising.

The moment the other came in, his breath got stuck in his throat. Aomine and Momoi noticed immediately, the taller stood in front of him as Satsuki stood by his side. _Why is he here?_ Ryou could’ve guessed he would come back, he is their captain after all, but he definitely did not expect so soon.

The trio’s agitated state got the attention of their other members, who looked a bit perplexed at Imayoshi, noticing his injuries.

Sakurai could notice the taller’s calm demeanor, but it didn’t stop his fearfulness at seeing the other. The brunette clenched his fists, biting the inside of his lip.

“Wakamatsu, you’re captain from now on.” The fox simply said. _What? He just handed his position over..?_

“B-what!?” Their teammate questioned startled at the sudden declaration.

“Why are you here?” Aomine cut in with a glare at their (ex)captain. Sakurai knows that his mate wants nothing more than to get aggression out on this very person. He’s thankful that Aomine’s holding himself back, but he can feel the panther’s strong aura dominating the room. He can also feel Satsuki’s, which came as a surprise. Ryou can tell she’s agitated as well.

“Sakurai,” Imayoshi said his name, and Ryou’s tongue curled at hearing it from this man. “I’m sorry.”

Ryou couldn’t match the other’s gaze, which he hates. He looked down to the side, not wanting to exist. _Weak._

“ _Tell me why I shouldn’t tear you apart right now._ ” Daiki seethed, boiling over with emotions. It just made Sakurai feel guilty.

“Imayoshi, give your reason.” Momoi said calmly, or what sounded calm. Ryou knows better though, he can tell she’s as mad as Aomine right now, but is better at hiding it.

Sakurai couldn’t look, but he gets the idea that Imayoshi must’ve waved away their two other teammates, who have quietly been watching, confused. He heard the others leave the room, and the moment the door closed behind them it felt like a whole new atmosphere. Nothing really changed, but it was quiet in a large room, with no echoes. _Unnerving._

Ryou tried to keep his breathing in control, keep himself in control. This shouldn’t be this scary. He’s been in much _much_ worse situations _alone._ For some reason he’s overwhelmed right now though. He remembered something he heard a long time ago at Kouki’s. Koutarou actually told Kouki it but he overheard. It was some sort of breathing technique to keep calm, _breath in for four seconds, hold for seven, let go for eight._ Ryou doesn’t know why he remembered it, but it’s what came to mind, so he quietly followed his own instructions, listening to the voices around him, while not looking.

“I’m not so low as to completely use this as an excuse, but I will explain something." Imayoshi started an explanation. "I’ve had hormone imbalances since I presented. For years I’ve been trying to find some sort of drug that can help, but I’ve had issues with a lot of them. The latest one’s side effects were bad so I was waning off of it...but I had some issues. I thought it was working but when I went out in public, I realized I was wrong. Well, I realized too late more so.”

_I wanted a reason, and this makes sense, but…_

“That’s no excuse.” Momoi replied, sounding mad now. The brunette tried to keep calm, but now he’s just questioning things.

“Sakurai-”

“Why-” Ryou breathed out quietly, but earning the attention of everyone else. He still can’t bring himself to look up, but he tried to articulate a sentence. “-why me?”

 _Back before even tryouts, he always seemed to pick me. Pick me to look at. To grab. To attempt something._ Sakurai didn’t think about it that much, since he’s used to being uncomfortable, but Aomine said he doesn’t have to feel uncomfortable… Ryou barely even thought about it, but even during practice Imayoshi looked at him a lot. He could play it off as the other knowing they have a past, and not facing it.

_But he didn’t do this to others._

_If his reason was hormone imbalance, then wouldn’t he take anyone he could?_ From Sakurai’s experience that’s usually the case with alphas who are overtaken by lust.

There was a pause.

Ryou slightly glanced up, to see Imayoshi uneasily looking at Aomine and Momoi. The look is foreign on him.

“I…” The alpha breathed out. “Sakurai your mates will attack me if I give the reason.” _Is it that bad?_

Ryou glared at the ground a bit.

“Daiki, Satsuki, please don’t.” He asked and finally looked up a bit at them. They looked at him, still mad. Momoi seemed to pull back a bit of aggression though, she held his hand, going into a more comfortable persona of calming him down instead of focusing on a possible attack. Aomine didn’t seem to want to pull back though. In fact, the panther just growled. “Daiki.” Ryou said the other’s name, trying to get him back.

“Is it because you thought he smelt like an easy target.” Daiki growled at Imayoshi, seemingly not questioning. Ryou bristled in response. Momoi held his arm with her other hand so she’s latched to his side.

_My smell?_

_But I… I took scent covers. Could he...he could smell past that? How many other people could?_

_Kouki has a good sense of smell._

Ryou feels like he’s going to be sick.

_Did Kouki know I was lying to him? For months?_

It doesn’t matter now that Kouki knows. Ryou would hate it if his brother knew that he was so disgusting as to sleep around for months with strangers. _That I lied to him._

He must’ve been shaking, and blinded while his mind went into overdrive because he suddenly realized he’s near Momoi’s collar bone. She’s petting through his hair and Ryou can tell Daiki is now one second from attacking Imayoshi. The aura is thick and _deadly._

“St..stop…” He breathed out, in reference to the two alphas. He doesn’t want them to fight. He doesn’t want more injuries because of him. _No. Definitely not to Daiki._

“ _Aomine Daiki sit down._ ” Momoi hissed out, sounding like someone else entirely.

Sakurai realized that his eyes are tearing up, as he tried to look over to his mate. He could blearily see Aomine following directions, and a blur that he knows is Imayoshi also sitting down despite not being told.

“I’m getting help.” He faintly heard from Imayoshi who seemed to think it’s safer to change subject slightly. “Makoto broke up with me, said he had enough. I switched doctors after thinking it over. This one...this one is better. She seems to know more.”

“Good.” Momoi answered for them. _He’s getting help._

_Still…_

“Could you smell me?” Ryou weakly said and pulled himself out of Momoi’s collarbone. She stayed attached to him though. Sakurai found the courage to look at the taller, who’s now below his point of view because he’s sitting.

“I could smell your species.” _My species…_ “I didn’t, _don’t_ ,know exactly what you are, but I could recognize you’re different.”

“... The others?” _He’s a fox. Foxes have good senses of smell I think. His hormone imbalances must’ve heightened his ability. … That’s fine, but could he smell everyone I slept with? Could Kouki?_

“Others?” Imayoshi asked.

Ryou looked at that other, who doesn’t seem to know. He let out a relieved breath. _If he couldn’t, Kouki wouldn’t have._

“Ryou, if Furi-kun noticed beforehand he would’ve stopped it.” Satsuki somehow pieced his thoughts together. He looked at his girlfriend momentarily and she gave a small smile.

 _… Of course Kouki would._ Sakurai remembers how his brother teared up while Ryou told him the story.

“So you picked me because you know I’m a rare breed?” Sakurai left his own stupidity to the side and questioned the fox. He glanced at Aomine momentarily, who seems calmer than a minute ago but is still glaring.

“Partially…” Imayoshi raised his gaze to match his. “You smelt better than others and…” The black haired man looked between Aomine and Momoi again, looking unsure if he should continue. “To put bluntly, you’re my type.” _That’s why he didn’t want Daiki and Satsuki to hear._

His two mates bristled, but he came to a conclusion that he needs to be the calm one, _in control._ So Ryou found a practiced calmness within himself and acted to be in charge. He kept his energy level calmer which in turn kept his mates’ aggression lower. _This is the deal when dating an alpha and half alpha I guess._

_I need to learn._

“You held reserved mannerisms, and kept to yourself. Besides I met you at a basketball game which meant we had similar interests. I thought it was perfect.” _I was a perfect victim in his mind._ “I also got with Makoto because of you.”

 _What?_ That Ryou did not know, and by the looks of it his mates did not either.

“He had similar thoughts. We ended up agreeing on a lot of things after realizing we agreed on you.”

 _They both…_ Ryou’s sure this is true because when he met Hanamiya as Cub, the other grabbed him a lot and questioned him about a lot of sexual things. He never responded, caught off guard and embarrassed. He didn’t get as unnerved around Hanamiya as he did Imayoshi so he didn’t think about it. Besides, Himuro was with him and Makoto at the time and Tatsuya held a sort of calmness about him that kept the energy low, despite his teasing remarks.

_Both of them agreed I am an easy target though._

_I really am weak._

“I’m sorry, Sakurai,” Imayoshi simply said then looked at Daiki. “Aomine,” The fox looked at Satsuki. “Momoi.” He apologized to them all.

Ryou breathed for a minute.

“Okay.” He summarized his thoughts. _This is better than any other abuser I’ve met before. He explained, apologized and is getting help. He can’t do much more and has already lost a lot._ Honestly, Ryou’s never been in this position before.

“Imayoshi.” Aomine stated, sounding much calmer. “I’m telling you this as a warning. It’s obvious that both myself, Satsuki, Chihuahua, Akashi and even that Himuro guy since he said something about you being on a list, won’t hesitate to fight you.” _Yeah, Himuro did say that…_ “But we shouldn’t be your main concern.” Daiki continued. Curious, Sakurai watched. “Ryou faced you, and I’m telling you right now he’s the strongest person I know. I know from experience that he knows how to hit hard, in both a physical and psychological sense. So I’m warning you, if you screw up again, he’s your main concern.”

Ryou blinked, taking that in. _I’m… I’m the strongest person Daiki knows? That can’t…_ The brunette shook his detrimental thought away thinking of what else his mate said. _He knows from experience…_ Sakurai remembers the day he snapped at Daiki, that was a while ago. _Physically and psychologically. I must’ve really hurt Daiki back then._

_… Of course I did, he came in a completely different person the day after._

A warmth spread throughout the panda. He noticed Momoi smiling up at him, wordlessly agreeing with the panther. Happy with the praise, Ryou smiled subtly. He moved his gaze back to Aomine and found himself wanting to hug the taller. _I guess, I really do like both of them and they both like me._

“Yeah, I know.” Imayoshi breathed out, sounding genuine. “He started looking at me in the eye.” Shouichi used as his explanation as to how he knows it’s true.

Sakurai blinked, looking at the fox. _He believes I could hurt him?_ Ryou considers himself weak. He’s weak on a mental level, and it’s caused him to think he’s weak physically since he could never fight off people. _Maybe I’m not? Daiki’s said that I hit hard multiple times before…_

It felt like a new start. It’s only been a few days and already Imayoshi seems like an entirely new person. Ryou looked between his mates then the bandanas on his wrists and couldn’t be more thankful and happy to be part of this family.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

“I’m sorry.” Nijimura said after asking to meet up.

They’re currently in Kouki’s house. The brunette is getting them drinks right now while he and his senpai talk on the couch. Akashi’s wearing his favorite sweater with Shaba tangled up in it. He’s paying attention but playing with the small kitten at the same time. Amaterasu’s with Kouki right now but did greet Nijimura politely. The dog in particular seems to like his senpai, Akashi think this is because the older is a wolf like Kise.

“You didn’t say anything wrong.” Seijuurou replied and smiled watching his kitten roll around, trying to catch the tassels on his sweater.

“No, Akashi I-” Shuuzou shook his head frustrated. “-I don’t hate any side of you. I messed up and was frustrated, I didn’t want to deal with Bokushi, and that was immature of myself.”

“You’re not responsible for my happiness.” Akashi smirked while playing with Shaba. He has a clearer mind today. He has Kouki, and his family, and hearing Nijimura say that he doesn’t hate Bokushi means a lot. Shuuzou definitely has reason to hate that side of him. “We were just in middle school. I wasn’t stable and I know your father was sick. You had to take care of yourself and your father first.” Akashi looked up at Nijimura. “I’m not that selfish. At the time I was hurt but I know you were dealing with a lot, and I’m glad you knew you had to protect yourself.” _I’m glad at least senpai didn’t have the same self detrimental thoughts Kouki had._

Nijimura seemed to think. While he did, Kouki came up handing them drinks and sat next to him. Akashi smiled at the other, who leaned his head on his shoulder. Amaterasu jumped on the couch and laid on top of Shuuzou who smirked and pet her.

“Akashi I got mad the other night because your partner?” Nijimura questioned who Mayuzumi is. Seijuurou nodded an affirmative. “Pointed out a lot of things I knew, but seemed to think I don’t care about you.” The older scowled. Akashi slightly snickered knowing Chihiro doesn’t get along with a lot of people. “I do.” Shuuzou simply stated.

Seijuurou would’ve found it amusing if it weren’t for Kouki slightly gripping his arm. Akashi looked at the smaller who’s still smiling politely. The lion remembers their confession, _is he jealous?_

“Oh, sorry Furi.” Nijimura noticed and slightly smirked. Akashi looked between the two. “Akashi’s part of my pack, I’m sure you know the feeling.”

Kouki slightly widened his gaze then smiled and waved his hand.

“It’s fine, I’m just being immature.” _He is jealous._

Seijuurou smirked and kissed the smaller’s cheek. The brunette gave him a smile.

“I’m glad you two met.” Nijimura smirked. A warmth went through Akashi at the statement. “Anyways, I-” The older sighed. “-Akashi, I really should’ve questioned your scars more. That was a huge mistake on my part.”

“Senpai, you didn’t know, it’s fine. Besides, I hid everything and didn’t talk about it.” Seijuurou replied, petting Shaba who is purring adorably.

“So… Akashi, what’s the story? I want to at least help now.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and can feel Kouki’s curious glance. _How much does senpai know?_

“How much do you know?” Seijuurou matched his gaze.

“Not much.” The older breathed out. “I eventually saw on a newsflash that ‘the Akashi heir is missing.’ I asked Shougo and all he said is your fine and it’s not his place to say anything.” _That was a mature response, especially coming from Haizaki._ “But I wanted to know what’s going on, so I took a flight back here just before that party actually.”

Akashi blinked. _He knows next to nothing but took an immediate flight back to Japan for me._

“Senpai…” Seijuurou smiled, heart-warmed. He looked at the other and is reminded how much Nijimura means to him. The older ruffled cherrylocks with a grin. “I ran away.” Akashi simply explained. He knows he should tell Shuuzou the whole story.

“It was your father, wasn’t it?” Nijimura narrowed his gaze. Akashi took a breath and nodded an affirmative.

“He… I couldn’t-” Seijuurou shook his head. Kouki gripped his arm, putting out comforting pheromones. “-I couldn’t take it anymore. I was put on hormones…” Memories of being tied down flashed before his eyes. He hasn’t thought much of what happened in depth. It’s been a safer mental trip to think about Kouki and not dwell on the past.

“He wanted Sei to have a kid.” Kouki cut in, seeing his faltering fortitude. “Tried to force it on him, that added on top of a lot of abuse made Sei get to the point of running away.” The brunette cleanly explained, even though Akashi's positive Kouki has a lot of emotions and thoughts on the matter.

Nijimura furrowed his eyebrows, obviously mad but holding himself together.

“Alright.” The older breathed. “So, what’s happening now?”

“In short we’re gathering proof. Aomine and his family have been putting it together mainly. And,” Seijuurou smirked. “Chihiro has been helping without my consent.” _Plus all the support from Kagami’s family and Kouki says he knows law and everyone else saying they’ll help if need be._

“Sounds like a storm’s coming.” Shuuzou smirked but obviously meant it as if Akashi will win in the end. The heir smiled. “I’ll keep my eyes on this case too.” Nijimura grinned. Amaterasu leaned up and licked his face as if thanking him. Akashi feels better hearing that and seeing the nice display. “So, Furi,” The older moved his gaze to the pomchi. “I’m impressed you’ve fixed my rainbow crew.”

Seijuurou slightly laughed and can feel Kouki’s amusement.

“I didn’t fix them.” The smaller breathed out with a smirk.

“Debatable. I hope my kouhai hasn’t caused too much trouble.” Nijimura gestured at him. “How long have you been together?”

“Like a day or two.” Kouki nonchalantly replied, Seijuurou can sense the smaller trying not to laugh. Akashi smirked knowing they do not seem like they’ve been together that long.

Shuuzou paused then laughed.

“Please don’t break his heart.”

“I think I did enough times.” Kouki looked at him lovingly. Akashi couldn’t stop the smile on his face. “He was trying to get me to agree for...almost a year?” The smaller questioned. _It has been a long time._

“I’m impressed you ignored Akashi that long.” Shuuzou laughed.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Haizaki, who paused in the doorway.

“Shit, picked the wrong time.” The leopard said and went to leave but was promptly grabbed by the ear by Nijimura who quickly got up, knowing Shougo would dash. Akashi watched his old teammate growl but unable to detach himself from their old captain. _He was our captain for a reason._

The next _hour_ consisted of a very amusing back and forth between Nijimura and Haizaki. Akashi decided to stop following it and focus on his mate, who once in awhile shared a fun tidbit of Shougo when he was younger. Seijuurou watched the smaller completely lower his guard around Nijimura the longer they all talked. He didn’t listen to what was being said and just watched his mate smile and quietly laugh, finding himself falling more in love with each little upturn of lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based around Akafuri, but when I first started it I wrote a lot to the side pairings, so when I distanced myself from that it was a mistake;; (this fic is still mainly akafuri, but I may add chapters like this one as to help stabilize the integrity of the other character's and their arcs - please forgive me if I don't do this though, it's kinda weird to go back to the middle of a fic I already wrote and remember all that has been established by that point in time)  
> Anyways, I didn't like the way I left Sakurai off - he's a big part of this story, and has been sort of suffering from the repercussions of his past and whatnot silently// I wanted to shed some light on that, that despite all the focus on akafuri the other character's lives are still going on  
> I also just wanted to give Imayoshi SOME sort of 'excuse' (while it's not an excuse, I don't want him just being 'evil') // I really didn't want to demonize any particular character so...
> 
> Plus, I wanted to give Nijimura a lil snippet to show he's not a bad person in the slightest
> 
> Sorry for all my blabbering, next chapter is back to akafuri and again one of my favorite chapters :D  
> ~Thanks for reading, y'all are sweeties~


	60. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, do I have some prime Akafuri for you  
> (Also this is a lil bit of a time skip - about a month)

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

“Ba-bam!” Kouki ran up to his mate holding a card out.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed the card.

He had been napping with Shaba and Amaterasu. The brunette was out longer than usual, but he figured that Kouki was with friends. They came to an understanding that Akashi watches over Kouki’s mother (who he considers his own mom) while everyone else is out. Seijuurou wants to spend every minute with his mate but the pomchi told him to not worry if the smaller doesn’t come home on time every day (which doesn’t stop him from worrying.) Akashi figured that he has to give Kouki some freetime in order for the relationship to work. The heir would love nothing more than to stick side by side to the pomchi all day, everyday. However, he refuses to drive Kouki away. Takao says that he is extremely smothering, but Kouki doesn’t complain so Akashi figured it’s fine. The only complaining the brunette does is slight amusing hand swats and pouts when the alpha gets touchy while the smaller is trying to do something. Seijuurou finds this adorable though so he can't help himself

Their relationship hasn’t really changed at all since getting together. In fact, the most amusing part of it is that nobody seems to know they’re official mates now. Seijuurou thought when Kouki said yes, he would want to gloat to everyone and point it out every second. _He does,_ but nobody thinks anything of it since he’s been saying such things for a long time now. It’s amusing to say the least.

They’ve been together for at least a month now, and nobody’s realized nor has anything changed. They still cuddle a lot but it hasn’t gone past a certain point. Akashi’s happy though and he can tell Kouki is too.

Seijuurou yawned and read the card his mate held out. Upon looking at it he did a double take. He then looked up at his proud looking mate.

“I got my license!”

Akashi blinked. _Is this why he hasn’t been home on time?_

“Now I can take you out like a proper boyfriend.” The smaller grinned.

 _This isn’t anything I ever thought about._ Akashi’s always had a driver, he never even thought of licenses, honestly. _Alone in a car with Kouki…_ Seijuurou smiled, handing back the card.

“Good job, Kouki.”

Akashi could imagine a pomchi tail wagging right now. Something the heir’s learned is that Kouki _loves_ to be praised. Much like his animal, he adores being told he’s doing a good job. Most people do but the brunette takes it to the next level. Akashi’s learned that Kouki will do _anything_ when praised, he’s taken advantage of it a few times.

The pomchi smiled and sat down next to him, to nuzzle and hug him. Akashi smiled and felt Shaba under his sweater start crawling, realizing someone else is here. The kitten popped his head out of the cowl neck, he looked around discombobulated with a staticy mess of fur. Shaba then gave a big yawn, squeaking in the process. Kouki looked at the kitten.

“He has bedhead like you.” The brunette giggled. “Sorry for waking you.” Kouki apologized to Shaba.

Akashi can honestly say this is the happiest he’s been in his entire life.

In hindsight he should have seen Kouki getting his license. Aomine and Takao did (actually, they got motorcycle licenses.) A few of their senpais have licenses as well. Akashi’s never thought about it since it’s an unnecessary skill for someone like him. He didn’t even think of Kouki driving since in the back of his mind he figured he could always get a driver for the brunette.

After hugging for a bit, Kouki jumped up and trotted over to his mother’s room to show off his newly acquired skill. Akashi smiled listening to his mate excitedly tell his mom and the older happily responding.

Sakurai then walked in with the rest of Celestale, including Momoi who has become their official social media expert. They even got her a mask, which she adores.

They’ve gotten in a routine. Celestale meets up every weekend, usually staying the night. Kouki and Akashi run off to Kise’s every other day, after school. All their members post whenever they can, as they flit through their own schedules. Shikari has her own personal account (along with sharing the main one) which gave Akashi the idea of making his own since he has more time on his hands than everyone else. It confused their fan base since Akashi once mentioned he’s younger than Kouki, however, the heir posts as if he has no schedule. Their fans thought they were all in school because of their posting schedule, Red ruined their assumptions. Nonetheless, Akashi became a bit of a fan favorite since he will like and comment on _any_ fanart, or fanfics (including lewd and raunchy ones.) The moment Seijuurou realized they have _fanfics_ , it was like a brand new avenue opened. He came up with the idea of acting out some of them. Everyone agreed but it was quickly made apparent how ‘gay’ the fics are. It became a bit of a joke series they did, which their fans loved.

Everyone else in Celestale seems to think of the stories as jokes and they make references to certain lines a lot, Akashi can understand why because a lot of them would never occur (of course their fans can dream.) Seijuurou took the stories more seriously though, he found himself reading them a lot. He's actually pretty sure that Shikari probably does too since she started as a fan as well. Akashi sort of  _had_ to read the ones of 'Red/Pom' or 'sugar free' (which is a joke name their fans gave their ship as to combat 'sugar rush' of the originally Cub/Pom fans.) It has to do with how much he and Kouki tease each other, majority wise coming from Red but ever since the lingerie incident there's been a lot of questioning of who's in charge of who. Needless to say, Akashi reads the fics, and finds them enjoyable.  _Besides almost half of them are sexual._ Seijuurou mentioned this to Makoto once and the cat laughed calling him 'a sinner.' It was amusing.

Takao and Kise became official ‘unofficial’ members of Celestale. They have masks, despite everyone knowing who they are and what they look like. They show up pretty often in videos. Takao got increasingly popular since he picked up doing shows, as well. Overall, Celestale, Takao, and Kise’s fans all overlapped. They became _quite_ popular.

Needless to say, everyone’s become very comfortable. Akashi even heard that Imayoshi made a formal apology and promised to get help. Everyone is still leery about him, but he is much more reasonable and stable now.

“Hey,” Kouki walked back in the room. “as your mate, I want to go for a proper drive together.”

“I’ll buy you a car then.” Akashi smirked. He loves when Kouki points out they’re dating (despite not going on many dates.) The brunette is leery about people recognizing the heir _and_ himself, because of their newfound popularity, and Seijuurou’s double life.

“No, I’ll save up and get my own car.” The pomchi crossed his arms. Something Akashi still cannot understand is Kouki’s distaste towards the taller buying him things. The smaller said something about being able to handle his own and not needing to be spoiled. Since Seijuurou wants to buy the brunette the world, he cannot understand it.

“Then what are you driving?” Akashi let it be for now since Kouki is excited. The brunette smirked and snatched some keys out of a hat.

“Stealing Kouta’s.” The pomchi grinned. Sometimes Koutarou leaves his car if he goes out someplace with Alex, it must be one of those times.

Akashi chuckled and got up. Both Shaba and Amaterasu showed their distaste over the motion. They don’t seem to like when the heir leaves the house. Seijuurou feels they somehow know leaving the house for him is dangerous.

He brought them in Kouki’s mother room, to watch over her while he and the pomchi go out. Shaba clung to one of the yarn strings on his sweater (the kitten has taken a liking to the sweater just as Akashi did.) He detangled Shaba and said good-bye to the older.

Soon enough, Kouki is grinning and pulling his brother’s car out of the driveway. Akashi looked at his mate from the passenger’s seat and felt a warmth spread through his chest. _Yes, I will definitely marry this man._

Something about this very domestic display made Akashi well with emotions. He never thought he would be in this sort of situation. He always imagined having to take over the Akashi Corporation, and he didn’t think much past that. He still plans on doing that truthfully. He’s been trained for it his whole life, he can’t imagine _not_ taking over. However, a part of him just realized that his life has changed drastically, there’s no telling if he’ll do that anymore. He’s sure he’ll be happy as long as Kouki is by his side though.

If things with Masaomi _blow up,_ he’ll have to think of something else to do when he graduates (he’ll take all the necessary tests to prove he is smart enough to graduate, if he has to.)

Akashi blanked.

He’s never once in his life been asked what he wants to be when he grows up. His life was set before he was even conceived. He doesn’t know where to even _start_. His only dream is to have Kouki next to him, which he is already almost there. All that’s left is marriage.

“What are you thinking about?” Kouki asked, noticing his far away thoughts.

“I just realized I can choose my own job.” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. Celestale is his job right now, which he loves, but years down the road he has no idea where that’ll end.

“Not just job-” The brunette responded, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “-your life.” Kouki smiled with a small glance at him. The other moved his gaze back to the road paying attention though.

_…_

“My only dream is to be with you. I’ve never had any other dreams or even ideas as to what to do.”  _Even as a child, that was my dream._ He glanced at Kouki who blushed lightly.

“Sei, you’re not that old. You don’t need to know what you want to do, most people don’t.” _I like to know the future though._ “I think you should just focus on things you missed out on for now. Or pick up hobbies, you might find something out. Even if you don’t-” The brunette grinned. “-I guess I’ll just return your favor and support you in the future.”

“Are you telling me to be a house husband?” Akashi smirked.

“Housewife actually. That’s basically what you’re doing now anyways.” Kouki snarked.

“So you do plan on living with me in the future?” Seijuurou purposefully ignored what was supposed to be a jab and caught on to the brunette’s insinuation.

“U-um, I-I mean…” Kouki flusteredly started to reply. Akashi intentionally didn’t make a sound, wanting to hear with what the smaller will come up with. “W-we sorta already are and… I don’t… I don’t take relationships lightly…” Seijuurou continued to look at his boyfriend as if the other should say more. Kouki glanced at him and nervously gripped the steering wheel. “Dammit, Sei. Don’t just look at me as if I should say more.”  _So cute._

Akashi chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I like to watch you when you’re flustered. Kouki, you know I’ve always planned on marrying you.” _I even got your brother’s blessing when we were children._ “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” _This is not just a joke or ‘chance’ to Kouki, he is serious._

Akashi watched his mate drive with a blush on his face for a bit. It is comfortable. Seijuurou didn’t even wonder for a moment if Kouki has some sort of destination in mind or just wanted to drive around with him. He doesn’t care either way, he just likes being with the brunette. _Although, I cannot touch him as much as I want to while he’s driving._ The heir sighed quietly. He’ll have to wait until they get home.

“Kouki,” A thought hit the alpha based off of their earlier conversation. “what do you want to be when you grow up?”

The brunette blinked out of his embarrassment.

“I dunno, I wanna do Celestale for a bit… There are things I like-”

“Like what?” Seijuurou cut the other off, wanting to know.

“Um, trains and libraries...kids, baking, a lot of things. I don’t know what to do with that information though.”

“Hmm-” _All sweet things._ “-I’ll support you no matter what you choose.”

Kouki blushed again but tried to flip his embarrassment around into a joke.

“Even if I become a hitman?”  _Cute._

Akashi blinked, then smirked.

“It would come as a shock, but somebody has to do it.”  _Even if he did, I would still be by his side._

“Does somebody?” Kouki laughed.  _I love making him smile._

“Population is rising as does the crime rat-”

“Sei!” The brunette pat his thigh, laughing. Akashi smiled.

They drove a bit more, and it came to his attention that they’re not heading home, thus,  _there’s a destination._

“Kouki, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” The brunette answered flustered. _A date spot then?_ Akashi smiled and looked out the window. They’re getting further from civilization, into more wooded areas.

“Was your joke earlier serious? Are you actually planning on my murder?” The heir smirked.

“Hmm, we’ll see how it plays out.” Kouki pretended to consider it.  _He's adorable._

Now excited, Seijuurou watched trees pass. He’s never gone on a trip quite like this. The closest he’s been to something similar is when Teiko went on a training camp in the mountains, but back then they took a bus that was loud with teammates and it was during the day. Right now he is alone with Kouki, and dusk is just passing. It’s cool out, but he’s comfortable.

“Did you know your eyes glow too?” Kouki suddenly asked. Akashi blinked, and looked at the pomchi.

“They do?” _I have never noticed that, despite it being my own body._

“Just a little, when Bokushi’s present… I didn’t notice at first because I thought it was a reflection from your wings. I realized that’s not true though. It was really obvious when you fought Imayoshi.”

The heir hummed.

“Is it creepy?” Akashi asked. _Glowing eyes sounds odd._

“Sei, when have I ever called you creepy?” Kouki cocked an eyebrow, then seemed to get a little nervous. “I just… I wanted to say that it’s really pretty.”

The alpha blinked, taken off guard. The brunette glanced at him then grinned.

“Wow, I actually made you blush.” Kouki smiled, amused but there’s a warmth in his tone. Akashi smiled, softly, content with the situation.

They drove through a small wooded path. Akashi can hear the wheels crunching against sticks and rocks. He feels they’re disrupting the wildlife here, but oddly enough he’s very comfortable. Out here, it feels like it is only them. Nobody else is out here, and it would take some time for someone to get up here.

Eventually the trees arched away to some clearing and Akashi’s eyes slightly widened, seeing how far they’ve come. They’re at the end of a hill, cliff more so, that is overlooking a wide expanse of woods. By now all the stars are in the sky and it is a clear night.

“Ta-da~ My secret spot.” The brunette smiled, nervous. Akashi looked around with a bit of amazement.

“How did you find this Kouki..?” _It is in the middle of nowhere._

“U-um, awhile ago I was trying to hide from some guys so I sorta ran into these woods? I found this spot and kind of hid it with shrubbery…” _We did have to drive straight through overturned branches._ “Alex mentioned once that a few miles down is where people...um...d-do things in cars…” _Do things._ “A-and there’re probably cults or s-something out here too, I’ve heard them in the distance before...u-um, I probably sh-shouldn’t say that on a date though…”

“Date?” Akashi lit up. It's not like Seijuurou couldn't see this being a date, but for his mate to label it as so is fulfilling. Kouki turned his gaze to the side, flustered.

“W-well, I would get nervous bringing you on a date in public in case you’re recognized...so I was thinking of secret date spots…”

Akashi always saw himself as the one to court Kouki, but it has surprisingly seemed the other way around. While the heir likes to buy the brunette presents, Kouki likes to think of activities to do. _That’s why he was so excited and secretive about his license._

Seijuurou smiled, and looked out the window some more. Kouki noticed and lit up, suddenly getting out of the car. Akashi blinked, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his own door. The moment he did the pomchi grabbed his hand as if to escort him out of the car. The heir may have blushed again because despite the lightseed’s fidgety nature, Kouki is surprisingly _charming_. The brunette is so _honest_ about everything he does and says, it’s flattering.

Akashi took Kouki’s offered hand in his own and got out of the car. The pomchi’s hand is warm and Seijuurou can feel a warmth spreading throughout his chest. _Why am I the ‘damsel’?_

The brunette then began to climb on top of the car. Akashi blinked, not expecting it. Once on top of the ratty car, he helped pull the heir up despite Seijuurou’s ability in being able to do that himself. Kouki smiled at him, and Akashi inwardly swore that his mate is the most beautiful being on this planet.

“Here.” The brunette laid on his back and pulled Akashi to lean cherrylocks on his chest. Seijuurou’s heart beat in his chest and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this... _in love,_ in his entire life. He began purring but for the first time ever it came out in slight stutters do to how nervous he’s suddenly feeling. He’s _happy,_ but this is the...closest he’s ever been to anyone. He sleeps with Kouki every night, he’s left hickies on the other’s skin, but that isn’t even close to being this intimate.

All he can feel his Kouki’s warmth and heartbeat under his head, the coldness of the car roof on his lower back and legs, and the brunette’s arms that are protectively wrapped around his shoulders and chest. For the first time, Akashi is extremely conscious of his own breathing pattern and racing heartbeat. _Can Kouki feel how nervous I am?_ He stared at the beautiful stars, trying to distract himself.  _It is beautiful, Kouki planned this all out for me..._

“Sei, let out your wings if it’s more comfortable.”

Kouki must have misinterpret his anxiety as being uncomfortable. He hadn’t noticed his lion appendages are showing, and he’s pretty sure the brunette’s canine ones are as well. Akashi slightly breathed out and sat up, taking his sweater off and letting his wings breath. A shiver went through him as he settled back down. Kouki rewrapped his arms around the heir and Akashi wrapped his wings loosely around both of them, to sit as a blanket.

“You’re so warm…” Kouki quietly breathed out. _Yes, and I’m sure I’m blushing as well._ “Feathers are so soft…” The brunette mumbled.

While Akashi’s heartbeat is only going faster, Kouki’s seems to be a steady metronome. Their positions are reversed from usual. _Is this how I make Kouki normally feel?_ He couldn’t question it for long because his mate spoke up.

“Do you know the constellations, Sei?”

Akashi thinks he normally would, but right now his mind is a bit muddled, so he half lied.

“No, it was never a necessary part of my curriculum.” He was taught them. He needed to know them as a miscellaneous type subject for conversations. It was necessary as a ‘romantic’ topic to know.

“Hmm, well, that one’s Leo, a lion.” Kouki lifted a hand out of their feather blanket and pointed out the one that is indeed Leo. _Kouki knows constellations._

Akashi hummed, showing he’s listening, even though he’s not. Kouki continued talking in a soft voice, pointing out different constellations. The heir swallowed trying to make his breathing seem calm along with slow down his heartbeat. The brunette is talking by his ear, which isn’t particularly helping. _Why, why am I so nervous?_

Akashi's unsure how much time passed of him just nervously listening to Kouki, which would normally calm him down. Right now every single breath and heartbeat from the other reminds him of how much he loves this person though; how perfect he is. The alpha's also too aware of how fast his heartbeat is and how he's trying to only take small breaths of air in as to not gain attention. Seijuurou's a physically warm person when phoenix is present, but the warmth his mate gives off is a lot. The brunette is so warm in every aspect, it's overwhelming and sends butterflies to the heir's stomach.

_I love him too much. How can I handle this much love? I'll protect him forever. I'll prove to him everyday how much I adore him, it'll never be enough._

“-ou alright?” Kouki moved his hand to rake through cherrylocks, getting Akashi’s attention. The heir blinked, realizing Kouki’s question.

“Yes.”  _I need to listen and stop being so obvious._

“Are you sure..? You’ve been quiet for awhile.”

Seijuurou swallowed. He hadn’t been paying attention, Kouki must’ve gone through a good amount of constellations. Akashi took a breath and turned slightly, he leaned his elbow against the car and looked at Kouki. The brunette’s hair is like a halo around him, and he has the purest, curious look on his face. _Angel._ Akashi swallowed again.

“I’m just nervous.” He admitted.

“How come?” The smaller asked, slightly cocking his head, despite lying down. _Perfect, he’s perfect, that’s why._

“Because...this is the closest we’ve been.” Akashi can't explain why in words. He knows why, but to put every reason into a sentence is impossible.

Kouki slightly furrowed his eyebrows and Seijuurou knows the brunette is confused. The pomchi started to question him.

“But we-”

Akashi breathed out a smile.

“I find emotional connections much more intimate than physical ones.” The heir explained.  _That is probably a good way to explain._

The pomchi blinked for a moment then smiled and cupped the taller’s cheeks in his hands.

“I love you, Seijuurou.” Kouki said, blushing but with a confident smile. Akashi blinked, a blush of his own raising to his cheeks. _He loves me?_ The pomchi giggled and the alpha swore it sounded like an angel.

“Hh?” Overwhelmed, Seijuurou breathed out funny. He’s never acted like this before, it feels as if he is someone else. However, that must be because this is one of the only times he is unguarded.

Kouki giggled again, obviously amused by the turn of events.

“Seijuurou, I love you.” The brunette stated again and leaned up to kiss him while smiling.

_He never calls me by my whole name, he’s definitely serious._

It sent a shiver down his spine. Kouki is finding a home in smiling and kissing him. Akashi caught on and leaned down to properly kiss the brunette instead of the pecking the smaller had been doing. _I love him. I love you too._ He sealed their lips, using one arm to balance and the other to cradle the other’s chin and cheek. He knelt down, sucking on the smaller’s lip. His wings spread out above him and he moved his knee so it is on the other side of Kouki’s leg. He knows his lion tail is now happily swishing in the night sky.

Kouki moved one of his arms to wrap around Seijuurou’s back, and kept the other on the heir’s cheek, softly petting the tiny feathers there.

Akashi’s more comfortable with fast paced seduction, however, Kouki kept the soft mood going and their kiss pulled apart a few times before slowly deepening. The slow pace _is_ nice, he can feel the pomchi steadily heat up under his hands and mouth. However, he’s not used to it or its intimacy, it’s a bit uncomfortable. He _is_ comfortable, he has his mate below him making small pants and moans. His alpha just wants to devour though. This is the type of intimacy Seijuurou has always craved but now that it’s here, he’s _embarrassed._

Despite his alpha gnawing at his mind to just raise the other’s hips up and pump into his mate, he kept the flow going. It feels like water steadily rising. His face is warm, and he feels rush after rush of pleasure washing through his body. Without his own consent, his hips undulated towards the other’s. With every touch, another wave rocked through him. He belatedly came to a realization of how much noise he’s making. Kouki’s smiling though.

_Now. Can I mate him now?_

Akashi decided he’s already come this far without thinking, he might as well continue, not paying heed to reason.

So he left all worries and thoughts, focusing on the feeling of Kouki below him. The smaller is warm, and blushing. The lightseed started rocking up to match Akashi’s downward movements.

_Beautiful, he is beautiful._

“M-m, S-seh, take off?” Kouki blinked through lust clouded eyes and held the waistband of the heir’s pants. _Yes._ Akashi didn't even need to respond out loud before the brunette pulled his pants down, he's unsure if it's because Kouki read his mind or is just excited. In response Seijuurou grabbed the hem of the smaller's pants and physically lifted his lover before Kouki could even think to move so he could slide his pants off as well. The brunette breathed in fast once Seijuurou got the cloth out of the way.

Akashi lifted the others shirt, as he undulated his hips to Kouki's. The brunette didn't stop him, if anything the smaller pushed up more, gripping cherrylocks and keeping a hip raised and knee around the alpha's back. Seijuurou could feel the omega through boxers and smell his pheromones clear as day. He didn't even notice when their underwear got lowered.

Seijuurou looked down at the other's panting flushed face, that holds more emotions than has ever been directed towards him.  _Beautiful._ To his fanned out eyelashes, soft eyes, sunkissed skin that has a pink hue to it due to their actions, his fluffy hair that is now swept up and to the side a bit, Kouki is absolutely stunning in Akashi's mind. Everytime he pulled back and looked at the normally pink lips that are now red, he couldn't help surge forward as if to share the smiles and laughs that always graces them.

It's indescribable. It's a work-out both physically and mentally, but despite this Akashi kept catching Kouki's gaze that would lighten and smile for a second, then quickly lean up to share his feelings. Akashi watched the other pant and moan his name and he's sure he's doing the same back. The warmth filling him is more than just physical.

Their minds are both crystal clear for the first time while doing this, and Seijuurou couldn't be happier that he's held out until now.

The brunette keeps giving him quick breathy smiles, it's adorable. Akashi can't describe how much he loves the pomchi. He wants to show Kouki, but it's impossible as his love for the brunette only grows past the threshold over and over again.

_How can I express myself? I'll protect you forever. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. I love you. I love you. Love-_

“L-ahve you. Kouh-”

“S-” Kouki cupped his face, and Seijuurou didn’t need words to understand all of the emotions behind their locked gaze. _Beautiful. So perfect. How does he still look innocent in this situation?_ The smaller’s panting with a blush, rubbing all that he can against him. Together they matched an uneven rhythm. _My mate. I love him._ A continuous stream of pleasure and growing feelings waved until finally they both were overwhelmed and rubbed against each other one last time with stuttered movement. Kouki hugged him but he made sure to see through his own pleasure to look at the blushing boy with kiss swollen lips beneath him.

Seijuurou repeated earlier thoughts of the feeling being indescribable. It’s more than Akashi’s ever felt or could ever imagine. _I love him._ He leaned back down to his lover, and calmed down, relaxing in the aftermath of their emotions. His thoughts are slow but he can’t stop repeating how much he loves Kouki in his head.  _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love y-_

There was a breathy small laugh under him then a hand carding through his hair and a,

“I love you too…” Kouki breathed out with no doubt a smile. Seijuurou’s unsure if he had been spewing his thoughts out loud, but he thinks he might’ve. That or Kouki read him, which is also possible.

The alpha smiled, tired but unable to not express his love and hugged the smaller. _I’ll love him forever. I’ll protect him forever._ Seijuurou smiled, smelling his omega. _I’ll remember this scent forever, and won’t let anyone change it._

_I love him so much..._

 

They didn’t go all the way, but Akashi couldn’t be happier with the night’s turnout. He was finally able to relax after that and he engrained the image of Kouki falling apart underneath him in his head for forever.

They laid there for a bit, completely content until eventually Kouki breathed out, and pulled his underwear completely off then his pants back up. The pomchi used the underwear to clean the cum off of both of them. Akashi purred, seeing it and even more so seeing Kouki blushing because of it.

“Guess, these are garbage now…” Kouki breathed out looking at the wet boxers.

“I want them~” Akashi playfully smirked.

“Um, no.” The pomchi denied. The heir pouted, leaning on the smaller. “Sei, I am not going back to the house with these. Kouta will maul me.”

“I’ll protect you.” Seijuurou pouted and went to snatch the undergarments. Kouki squeaked falling back, trying to keep them out of reach. Akashi crawled on top of the brunette, trying to get them.

“No Sei, that’s gross.” The pomchi laughed. The alpha smirked at the brunette below him and in one fell swoop went to snatch the boxers, Kouki saw it coming though and quickly threw the clothe. Akashi and his mate watched them get thrown off the cliff. _That was a good throw._ Something is hilarious about this though, so the moment heterochromatic eyes met tawny, they burst out laughing.

They laughed for a long time about what a stupid situation they’ve gotten themselves into.

Eventually, they collected themselves, putting their appendages away and properly redressing, making it look like they definitely did not commit sexual acts tonight. They got back in the car and Akashi couldn’t help but feel today has been one of the best days of his life. Kouki started the engine, and they kept the windows open as to make sure they are completely aired out. The sound of the car quietly filled the woods as they left. Akashi can hear crickets and owls along with other rustles. The air is cool but not freezing and he held Kouki’s warm hand in his own. _This is my dream._

Seijuurou purred the entire drive home, and Kouki smiled rubbing his thumb on their conjoined hands. After a silent but content car ride they rolled up to the brunette’s home. Akashi is glad that he does not have to leave as most boyfriends would by this point. He’s thankful to now be able to hug his mate until they fall asleep, and then wake up tomorrow to still see brunette locks and pomchi ears. _Perfect. This is the perfect life._

The moment they walked in the door, Koutarou pointed at them accusingly. For a second Akashi thought the older figured out what they did already, and he got prepared to defend his mate but then the older captain spoke.

“Are you finally turning into a rebel?”

“Huh?” Kouki cutely asked, tossing his brother’s keys back.

“What do you mean ‘huh?’ Kouki you literally just jacked my car.”

“I wanted to go somewhere.” His mate pouted.

“Kouki, I’m fine with it, but don’t let mom hear.” The older sighed.

“I told mom I was taking it.” The smaller answered. Koutarou facepalmed.

“You really are turning into a rebel.”

Akashi realized what is occurring.  _He doesn't know._  Seijuurou grabbed Kouki’s wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out the brunette’s license, holding it up for Koutarou to see. _Amusing._ The older furrowed his eyebrows then jumped forwards.

“What! How could you do this to your bigbro!? I wanted to teach my lil bro how to drive, it’s been my-” The older dramatically fell on the couch. “-dream! Ohh, my lil bro is grown up now…”

Akashi snickered at the display but Kouki rolled his eyes and grabbed him to go up the stairs, while the older went on about life being unfair. Seijuurou chuckled under his breath listening to the overdramatized complaints.

Once upstairs in the safety of the nest, Kouki quickly put on fresh boxers, and they got settled in bed. Akashi immediately spooned the other and listened to his mate giggle to himself. Akashi purred deeply and thought to himself,  _y_ _es, this is the perfect life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the legal driving age in Japan is 18 (at least according to the internet) but shhh ((originally the duration of this fic took place over years, but I had to change that for some things in the side stories and a few other reason, but I couldn't exactly revoke Furi's license because of this and was definitely not trashing this chapter sooo~ I'm sorry for the excuse but let's just pretend it's legal for them to have licenses...))
> 
> Also sorry if y'all wanted steamy smut scenes, but I'm not the type of person to figure out five different words for cock that don't sound silly (all the power to you if you can though; like wow appreciation) - I prefer emotional garbage hahaahh
> 
> Also also, I love this chapter but omghh I edited it a ton so many times and my internet broke like three times before I got to save - I got annoyed, so I'm sorry if this sounded rushed, I just didn't want to rewrite a bunch of lines that I didn't even remember what I wrote (since it was all just a bunch of mushy stuff Akashi was thinking)


	61. Your Rebirth Starts Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have joke chapter titles in my docs, because I never know what to name the chapters and this one was labelled "The Big Boy" - take that as you will

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

They’re having another one of those meet-ups at the club, out of mask. Everyone seems more excited about this one since a lot of prior issues are resolved. It’s sort of a make-up for last time. Akashi’s happy about it. He’s currently in the car with Kouki, this time driving down to the sight. Seijuurou’s come to enjoy his mate driving him places. The heir hadn’t thought of rides much in the past, they were a means of getting to one place to another, sometimes acting as a break. He’s never particularly enjoyed them, but with Kouki they are nice, and relaxing.

He grinned spotting two familiar figures.

“Kouki, can you slow down next to them for a minute.” Akashi smirked. The brunette blinked and nodded, realizing who he’s pulling over for. The heir rolled the window down, as Makoto and Fukui curiously looked over at the suspicious car rolling up to them.

“Get in.” He simply stated. Makoto cackled while Fukui snickered, they did indeed get in though.

“Are you wearing heelies?” Kouki asked Fukui, speeding up again.

“Heelies escape your feelies, ya know.” The blonde responded, comically. The brunette snickered. Akashi doesn’t understand the conversation exactly.

“Tatsu ditched him for that giant.” Hanamiya translated.

“Yosen’s drama’s intense.” The point guard rolled his eyes.

“Interesting, all of Rakuzan’s drama was over plagiarism and grades.” Akashi hummed.

“Fuckin’ elites.” Hanamiya scoffed.

“Nerds.” Fukui added. “You guys don’t even have drug deals goin’ on? I swear they’re the funniest thing to watch.”

Akashi blinked, and went to deny it but Kouki cut him off.

“I don’t think Sei would even know about that sort of thing. He’s innocent.” The brunette pinched his cheek. _I’m not sure how ‘innocent’ I am._ Hanamiya thought that was hilarious though.

“I’m not that innocent.” Akashi cocked an eyebrow. _I am positive I’m less innocent than Kouki._ The pomchi glanced at him then snickered.

“Sei, besides sex, you’re not that adapt to the ‘common folk.’” Kouki responded, amused. The heir narrowed his gaze. _I drink alcohol and have both sexual and violent tendencies. How is that innocent?_

“Sorry, Lil Red, he’s right.” Makoto grinned. Akashi made a face at that, but he couldn’t fight it because the cat leaned forward and turned the volume up on the radio. “Pump this shit up.”

Kouki seems amused, so he didn’t complain. They proceeded to have a bit of a dance party in the car. They rolled the windows down, with loud music playing. Akashi doesn’t really understand why, but as with everything Makoto’s taught him, he went along with it. It ended up being pretty funny. The two in the back seat took their own videos. Seijuurou’s just happy to see his kingdom in good shape, and everyone getting along with his mate. Although, Kouki tends to get along with any type of person. Akashi smiled filled with pride.

Soon enough they rolled up to the club. Takao pulled off a helmet after getting off a motorcycle and grinned at them, seemingly arriving at the same time. The hawk looked at them, then proceeded to gesture widely.

“Kou-chan got a car!” Takao yelled dramatically. They got out of the car and his mate answered the hawk.

“Oh, this janky thing~” Kouki seems to be in a good mood, which is affecting Seijuurou as well. Akashi came up to stand next to his mate, smiling, just as Makoto and Fukui did as well.

“It’s Kouta’s.” The brunette explained to the beta. Takao over dramatically gasped.

“Baby’s all grown up!” _This sounds familiar._

“Taka, we are literally the same age.” The pomchi cocked an eyebrow. Kazunari gave some answer that Akashi didn't really understand, which prompted the rest of the group to say odd things as well. Seijuurou still doesn't think he's 'innocent' but he realized Kouki may have been on to something when he mentioned him not understand 'common folk.'

Eventually they headed into the club. They met up with a good amount of friends, and overall there is a better feel in the air than last time.

He is sat next to Kouki, along with the other miracles, their partners, Rakuzan and a few other faces like Hanamiya, Haizaki, Fukui, Nijimura (who is not fighting Mayuzumi, thankfully) and Izuki (who recognizes him, something about having an eagle eye.) They’re taking up the lounges, while many of their other teammates are nearby. Admittedly, Akashi isn’t contributing to the conversation much, he is like Kouki, Kuroko, Ryou, and Mayuzumi, watching on from the sidelines. There’s alcohol involved, thus a lot of their members are acting quite ‘out of place.’ It’s amusing.

"I'm tellin' yah, there's no way you could get away with bringing six chinchillas to school." Kagami sighed exasperated. Akashi thinks the tiger is one of the only who isn't drunk, however, it doesn't stop him from unintentionally nudging the others on.

"But five! Definitely!" Takao cut-in grinning widely.

"They would be so cuute though..." Kise cried out. To the blonde's side, Kasamatsu looked annoyed. The captain also not being a drunk.

"You don't need six!" Kagami continued.

"Anymore or less is fine though." Kuroko seemed to find this amusing a joined Takao's point as a joke.

"Shin-chan! What if I bought bird eggs and hatched them! I could be a bird mama!" The hawk lit up suddenly and Midorima raked a hand through his hair, as if he hears this everyday.  _He probably does._

Akashi smirked, and knows this conversation isn't exactly going anywhere. It's a useless conversation, however, Seijuurou keeps seeing his mate slightly laugh under his breath, so it is a very important talk in Akashi's opinion. He watched Kouki giggle around a glass. The alpha doesn't think the smaller is drunk, but Kouki is the type to get drunk off of an atmosphere.  _He is probably a giggly drunk._ Seijuurou smiled and held the other's hand under the table. The pomchi leaned against him, watching the chaos around them unfold.

The lion smirked and leaned closer to his mate's ear whispering,

"I love you."

Kouki turned towards him with a smile. Akashi tried not to laugh, he may also be one to get drunk off of an atmosphere. At least when the atmosphere is with his friends. The brunette opened his mouth slightly to talk but was cut off.

“ _Seijuurou._ ” With that it felt like all the oxygen in the room was sucked out.

Despite their friends being drunk a second ago everyone shut up and seemed to sober up.

Akashi blinked a few times, completely blind to the reassurances Kouki immediately gave him. He turned to look at Masaomi. _It's surreal_. Seijuurou dissociated a bit, on one level he knows that his heart rate immediately picked up and his breath got caught in his throat, along with all his friends watching. However, as a defense mechanism he didn't focus on that; keeping all his attention on the taller. He knew the older would show up eventually but it didn’t prepare him for when the other actually did. Seijuurou also didn’t think that the Akashi head would show up in a place like this.

“I’ve given you more than enough time for ‘playing around.’ What’s your answer?” The phoenix crossed his arms, looking down at his son.

Akashi took a needed breath, and swallowed.

“No.” He clearly stated. _What will he do? All of my friends are here right now. He promised not to touch them, but will he *really* keep that if he snaps?_

 _I_ _didn’t prepare for this, it’s my fault._

_But how could I have?_

_It doesn’t matter._

_Be prepared for anything._ Bokushi suddenly stated.

“Seijuurou, are you really going to make this difficult.” Masaomi narrowed his gaze.

Akashi stood up to properly face the other, he is reminded of his height. _Do not be dissuaded. I have a powerful aura._ Seijuurou is a scared kid inside but he played off the emperor role.

“I refuse to go with you.” Again, he spoke in a clear voice. Nerves crawled like ants over his skin, it's a sickening feeling.

There was a pause in which the younger is positive Masaomi is giving him one more chance to go back orderly. Seijuurou hardened his stance and ignored the flashback that gnawed at his mind of last time he had this silence with the older. _I will not be tied down again._ No doubt if that were to happen, it would be longer than a week this time.

“If you’re going to act like a child-” Masaomi took steps forward, Akashi watched with unblinking eyes. “-then-” Seijuurou thought he has fantastic eyes, but he couldn’t see the swift movement the older makes next. “-you’ll be-” A hand yanked his hair forward before he knew what is happening. He squeaked at the unexpected move. “-treated like one.” The taller hissed, yanking him forward.

Akashi grabbed Masaomi’s arm, digging large claws in, however, a second after he started it felt as if his nails boiled off. Tearing up in pain, he dug his feet in the ground, but Masaomi is stronger. _Stronger… Senpai was wrong, Masaomi’s stronger._ The Akashi head pulled him, towards the exit by his hair, and Akashi felt his body go into fight or flight mode.

Bearing through pain, and burning his hands, he tried to tear at anything he could reach of the man. _Burns. Everything burns._

 

_“Do you like fire, Seijuurou?”_

 

Akashi hyperventilated. Everyone around him stopped existing in his mind.

“Let go! Stop! It burns, stop!” He couldn’t hear his own screams, or see what is happening. He cried. “Stop! Please!” He continued to tear, trying to get away. In his mind lion claws boiled down, bleeding.

 

_“S-tah! P-a-pa! N-nah!”_

 

He doesn’t know what happened, but suddenly there wasn’t a hand tangled in his hair. He spun, and a pain shocked through his head, completely discombobulating him. He can smell blood, and through shivers feels wetness dripping off him. Someone touched him, but he can’t see, _everything’s turning black._ It’s red and he thinks he may be in a pool of something, something like blood. Lights faded until everything disappeared altogether.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

The second Sei stiffened, Furihata knew what was occurring. He tried to reassure Sei it’ll be okay, but it looked like his mate is having flashbacks. The brunette didn’t think it would escalate so fast. He’s heard horrible, _horrible,_ things about Masaomi, but he thought the older would at least like to act diplomatic in public, at the _very least._ Turns out that wasn’t the case.

He felt something akin to a grenade bubbling up his throat. The moment Masaomi touched his mate, it got to the roof of his mouth. He blanked out all other noise at that point. However, he knows before that point that there was a lot of growling and circling happening.

Akashi cried out to the other but it only seemed to be a nuance to the phoenix. His mate clawed at the other but, that too was only a nuance. Despite Furi seeing the older's blood from it, Masaomi acted as if it were nothing but a bug bite. Before anyone could really react Masaomi seemed to come to a realisation that Sei wouldn’t stop tearing at his skin, so as if his son were nothing, he threw the smaller to the side.

Furihata felt an inner siren get louder in his ear, as he watched his mate possibly crack his head open on the corner of the bar table. The moment Sei hit the ground, and a pool of blood continuously grew, without him getting up, something broke in the brunette. Kouki only took into account that Midorima and Takao who are nurses in training ran up, immediately looking at the injury.

He forgot who he was.

He forgot he’s only a lightseed mutt, with little muscle mass, and no important family rank.

The only thing he could think of is that his mate is on the cold floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Everything turned red.

Before anyone could do anything to the extremely intimidating phoenix that reeks of an aura that is _physically_ keeping everyone away, Kouki moved forward, and copied what the phoenix did earlier. Catching the phoenix off guard for not being affected by his aura, the lightseed pomchi tangled a hand in black hair and yanked down as hard as he could, using strength heightened from adrenaline. The phoenix was _shocked._ A sickening grin overtook his normally sweet exterior. He lowered the other’s head so the older is now below him.

“ _You and I are going to have a talk._ ”

He’s shaking, but it’s not from fear. It’s from pure excitement and from too much strength in too little of a body. A gold eye flashed up at him, Kouki thinks it was supposed to be intimidating, but it made him laugh for some reason.

_Here he is. The man who’s been torturing my mate. I’m so excited to meet him._

Without prelude, Kouki yanked the man forth, who is surprisingly still startled, despite not showing it. With the heightened adrenaline, it only took a second to exit. Replicating the other’s move from earlier, he swung the man forward in the alleyway besides the club.

His canine senses can tell that a group followed him out. There’s also growling and snarling around him, which is a good sign he’s not alone. The brunette can’t find it in himself to move his gaze from Masaomi though.

“I’ll sue you for this.” The taller cleanly showed his distaste.

 _Oh my god._ Furihata laughed.

“ _You_ sue _me._ By God, do you know who you’re talking to? I wish you luck in that endeavor.” The brunette sarcastically replied. “I’m close friends with all the judges and usual juries in the area. I’m a prodigy and will defeat you _even_ if you think you can bargain. I’ll simply make them like me more.” The words coming out of his mouth aren’t his, they are coming from some place deep in his psyche.

“I’ll grant you a lesson, ‘like’ will not get you anywhere. People are greedy, Furihata Kouki.” The older answered unamused.

“Really? Because it got me your son, Akashi Masaomi. I can do that too.” The smaller replied, smiling. Masaomi narrowed his gaze. “I’ve taken you out here, because I’ve been wanting to have a chat for quite some time.” The pomchi squinted his eyes. “I’m curious, honestly. Please care to give me a lesson on how you will explain your actions towards your son. Actually, scratch that, he is not your son in any form.” Kouki fixed his mistake, because out of all the words that describe this man  _father_ is not one of them.

“ _My son_ is simply rebelling. It is none of your business. He has had a life set up and he decided to continuously refuse to do simple necessities.”

There were growls, but Furihata held out a hand, wordlessly telling the pack around him to stand their ground. _I can destroy this man._

“I have a lot of questions. In fact whenever you can spare even a minute I would love to discuss further with you, but for now I will only speak the most curious of questions.” Kouki smirked. “I think if you let the real Masaomi speak, this will be a much more interesting conversation, Mr. Phoenix.”  _I'm sure I understand what's going on._

“I devoured that man long ago.” Masaomi grinned, shining gold eyes. Everyone seems extremely intent on listening all of a sudden.

“You’re lying, but I’ll let you live in that delusion until I rip the real one out. Your ‘rebirth’ begins tonight.” _Just as we thought, Masaomi has lost himself._ “One of my biggest questions for you is this-” Furihata took a breath, planning on snapping Masaomi in half using the same method as when he spoke to Sei when he wanted to kill Imayoshi. “-do you honestly believe this is what Shiori wanted?” Kouki lightened his stance, showing he is not just trying to hit buttons. _Even if I am._

“Do not bring her up.” Masaomi hissed.

“Why?" Kouki 'innocently' asked. "She was a lovely lady. Kind, funny, beautiful, truly I see why you fell for her. And what’s more is how much she loved her son. If she were physically here right now, what do you think she would say?”

“I said, don’t bring her up!” Masaomi slightly snapped. Furihata sees the crack in his fortitude. _To think this 'complex' man is so simple._ Everyone stood as if ready to jump forward at the snap. Their hairs stood on end, even as the oldest’s hair seemed to slightly raise and sharpen.

“How could you hide such a lady from Masaomi’s memories?” Furihata bit the bullet, thinking he is correct in his assumption. _Sei had missing memories, he completely hid me for a long time._

Masaomi held his head, Kouki inwardly smirked knowing he is breaking the phoenix.

“Another question, since this seems to be a sensitive topic.” _The seed that Masaomi is missing someone is now planted anyways._ “You are obsessed with creating a griffin. Is this your own father’s doing? What is your reasoning? Sei has no want to do such a thing and he is part phoenix, so why do you?” Truthfully, Furi has no idea if this has to do with the way Masaomi was raised. Considering how much more stable Sei is than his father, it may.

“I have-”  _to._

“Why?”

“Because, I have to.” Masaomi growled.

“Do you want to?”  _I can sense how skewed his ideologies are._

“Yes.”  _Brainwashed._

“Stop lying to my face.” Kouki blanked. He saw it, a sliver of grey shot through the other’s gold eyes. _The real Masaomi is trying._ It is Furihata’s duty to bring his true self forth. He wouldn’t waste his time if he were mean, however, _Sei forgives Masaomi. He wants a relationship with his father, even if it is distant._

“I don’t think you have a dream.” Furihata continued, seeing as the older is having some sort of war in his head. He’s reminded of Sei saying his only dream was to be with Kouki. _Masaomi was the same with Shiori._ Now that she’s gone, he snapped and doesn’t know what to do.

“That could be fixed, but you’re not letting it. Let’s move on.” Kouki kept the fast pace, not letting the phoenix have any regeneration time. “That hit right now. What will you do if you just killed Seijuurou.” Furihata swallowed his own feelings down, realizing this is also a concern of his own that he’s ignoring for now.

“Something like that would not kill my son.” Masaomi replied, taking a breath, still with narrowed eyes.

“Why? You seem to think a lot of things as facts. What is backing these claims up?” Furi narrowed his eyes. “I agree that Sei is strong. However, haven’t you noticed the lack of phoenix’ around?” The sentence was almost comical since they’re basically extinct. “Why do you think that is? Truly even a preschooler could tell you it is because they’re all dead.” _Harsh._ Kouki is being harsh, _very harsh._ Not only on Masaomi, but himself as well. “What will you do then? If Seijuurou is dead, then what will you do? Will you continue business as usual? Or act as a father who lost his only son? Or will the grief finally hit you of all your mistakes and you will commit suicide? Tell me Mr. Phoenix, will you become scared and give back Masaomi control? I’m curious. Or...do you think we’ll kill you first? We’re not so kind to do so. We will make you suffer for your sins.” Furihata feels he is playing the villain role right now, and he has never felt more powerful in his entire life.

“He’s not dea-”

“Can you hear his heartbeat from here? If so, I apologize, I didn’t know you had that power.” Kouki blanked.

There were sounds outside of the bar at that. They all glanced over.

“Ryou, wait!” Aomine’s voice rang out from still in the building. Furihata watched his brother, holding Sei who has blood covering his clothes, and stealing the panther’s motorcycle, light up the siren attached to the bike and drive off, full speed. Takao came out a second after with Midorima and they sped up, alarming fast, driving after the two.

Furihata looked back at Masaomi, who actually slightly widened his gaze with small spot of grey in his eyes. The taller is looking where Sakurai left while holding onto Seijuurou.

“Do you want to know what Sei told me.” Kouki spoke up. Masaomi looked back, looking slightly different. _Ruffled. He’s startled again._ “Despite all the horrible things you’ve done to him, despite how much you don’t deserve forgiveness, he said he could grant you it. That is why I’m here talking with you right now.” Furihata breathed out, and turned to leave the alleyway, talking over his shoulder. “I have one more question for you, before I go after my mate.” Kouki locked gazes with Masaomi. “Do you remember when he called you Papa?”

Furihata grit his teeth and turned towards the parking lot, running up to his car. He finally began to tear up, but shouted, not listening for answers.

“Anyone who can fit in my car is welcome to join me, we’re going to the hospital!”

It was the fastest he’s ever unlocked his car. He clicked the button to unlock all the doors and quickly slid in, along with more people than are allowed normally. He didn’t pay attention to who they were, he just put the key in the ignition and drove off to the closest hospital.

 

* * *

 

The drive was silent besides a few people’s sniffs, Furihata’s included. Every once in awhile he rubbed one eye at a time, trying to keep tears from completely clouding his vision.

_What if he’s dead?_

He sharply took in a gasp, _no, don’t. At least. At least, wait until you’re not driving._

So he held his panic attack back since he has to.

_There’s no news yet. He’s probably being taken care of right now. Midorima and Taka were there right away, they would do everything in their ability to help. Ryou took initiative to bring him to a hospital. If they went to a hospital, it means he’s alive. He needed help but alive...right?_

Kouki is glad he has hospital spots memorized in his head. His family’s had too many emergencies for him not to. He’s almost thankful for that now. If he had to figure out the roads right now, he probably would have had a panic attack.

The trip felt like it was both too long and didn’t take any time at all. Soon enough, he along with the group he ended up taking with, piled into a waiting room.

He spotted Midorima, Takao and Ryou. Momoi ran up from his group, since he had apparently brought her, and she held out a jacket to her boyfriend. Ryou looked up, and Furihata choked when he saw why she is holding a jacket. The brunette’s shirt is absolutely soaked in blood. One of the Shutoku pairs tried to hide it with their own jacket, being the kind couple they are. At sight of his girlfriend, Ryou got up and seemingly went to hug but then realized he’s soaked so they went off to presumably some bathroom.

Kouki breathed, preparing himself to speak. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. It is Himuro, who apparently also came with him.

“I’ll do your speaking for you.” The taller calmly stated.

Furi underestimated how grateful he would feel to hear those words right now, so he nodded, lip quivering and eyes filled with unshed tears. Himuro kept an arm around him as they went up to the Shutoku pair, who didn’t seem to even realize that Momoi came with a group. Once in front of them, they looked up though. Midorima and Takao shared a glance then the taller spoke.

“My mother is with him right now. She’s the best of the best, I-I’m sure she’ll do everything in her power to get him back on his feet.” Midorima’s voice quivered a bit, showing how worried he is.

“Could you tell how bad it is from before?” Himuro asked Furi’s unsaid question. _He is good at reading minds._ Kouki took a shaky breath in trying to focus on listening to the facts.

“Too much blood to tell…” Takao shook his head, negatively. He realized how sullen he sounded and looked up, a bit hopeful. “Head wounds always bleed a lot though. It could just be a concussion.” He added, realizing Kouki’s in a worse place than them. “What about your end of the stick?” Takao asked, switching the depressing topic.

“Furi taught him a lesson.” Himuro spoke on his behalf again. _Guess he saw that._ “I don’t think he’ll be the same after what Furi had to say.” The brunette can sense the small smile on Tatsuya’s face, despite not looking. _He better have learned something._

Kouki shut his eyes, trying to get the image of Sei laying in his own blood, out of his head.

Suddenly a man ran up to them, handing a little girl to Midorima.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave her by herself.” The man simply stated and ran off, pulling gloves on his hands. The sight and urgency almost made Kouki throw up right then and there.

To distract himself he looked at Midorima and the little girl in his lap that looks similar to the shooting guard.

“Shin-chan’s dad.” Takao spoke up, explaining. “It’s a good thing he’s here, means they have more help.”

Furi nodded, almost unnoticeably. The little girl looked at her big brother (?)

“Shin-nii, is Sei-nii okay? Daddy said he’s hurt.”

A spike shot through Furihata’s heart at the small girl’s concern.

“I-I...I don’t know.” Midorima’s voice quivered. The girl looked at the taller.

“It’ll be okay, Shin-nii. Sei-nii’s strong, and Daddy and Mama are smart.” Instead of crying like the average child would at being told that, the girl reassured her older brother. Midorima hugged his sister, and hid his face by her chest. Takao put a hand on the back of his mate’s shoulder.

For some reason this little girl’s reassurance is both the most heartbreaking and comforting thing Furi’s heard recently.

He and Himuro decided to give the family space, so they looked back to the waiting room. Kuroko’s crying silently, as Kagami hugs him. Murasakibara is sitting by himself, seeing as Himuro’s been with Furi, the giant looks _okay,_ but Kouki’s positive the taller is worried out of his mind. Kise’s crying as Kasamatsu comforts him, and the Rakuzan crew is together as well. Other faces are missing, but Kouki’s sure they’re just taking care of things at the club.

They took seats, Kouki sat next to Himuro, who sat next to Murasakibara. Since Tatsuya seems to know what he’s saying, and is a comforting source right now, he decided to not think and just follow the other. He’s really emotional but it’s almost as if his emotions transcended a point where he would be panicking, so he sat there silently crying, not saying anything, curled into himself. Everyone else seems to have similar feelings right now.

 _I didn't get to say 'I love you' back._ As if rewatching a movie in his head, he remembered the exact moment before Masaomi spoke up.  _Sei just whispered in my ear that he loves me._

_I didn't get to answer._

Kouki grit his teeth, hiding his face in his knees. He took a few breaths then slightly poked his head out of his small home he's made within himself, he looked down at his ring and choked inwardly. Beautiful wisteria leaves stared back at him. He remembers when he barely even knew Sei, and the taller gave him this. This situation is similar to how he felt when he came back home to hear his dad passed away. Sei understood that feeling, and comforted him with the story of the flower petals. _Now it’s happening again._ Kouki bit his lip and spun his ring on his finger.

_Dad, you’ll watch over Sei if something happened, won’t you?_

Kouki’s sure he would. Thinking of it, his father must’ve met Sei’s mother by now. His dad never met Shiori when they were alive. The older was always working, and for some reason, his and Akashi’s mother kept their meetings a secret. Furi thinks it was just a fun game for them, but he wishes they met up with their fathers as well. Kouki’s dad would’ve loved Sei, purely because he and the lion were friends. … And Masaomi might have met someone else to lean on, whether that have been either of Furihata’s parents.

_Dad, show Sei what a father should really be like if you’re with him. Let Sei’s mom know, I’ll fix her husband too…_

Furihata closed his eyes, hiding his face in his arms, that are on top of his curled up knees again. _I already miss him._ Kouki’s come too accustomed of constantly having Sei glued to him. Even when he’s at school, it felt odd to not have the alpha curled up next to him, either napping, or teasing, or just going through their social media page… Furi lifted his head and felt for his necklace that Sei’s feather is attached to, he always wears it under his shirt, since it would look a bit odd outside in the open.

He lifted it, feeling the softness of it, and looking at the vibrant colors. _It’s still warm._ It’s always warm, as if fire lives in it somehow.

“That’s from him?” Himuro asked with Atsushi basically on top of him. Kouki nodded an affirmative. “Furi, I don’t know if this is true...but, there’s a story I’ve heard that says when a phoenix dies their feathers stop glowing as does the warmth from them.”

Furihata blinked for a moment. _Is that true?_ If it is, that means Sei’s still okay. Kouki doesn’t know much about phoenix’. Nobody does really. _How does Himuro know that?_

“They’re not extinct.” Reading his mind, Himuro spoke again. “And they’ve lived in the past as well, they’re the same as any other rare animal. There are facts and stories on them, not many but a few.” The snake slightly smiled. “I think that story is probably true. We don’t have glowing phoenix feathers around, after all.”

... _He’s right, it must be true._

Furihata tried to slightly smile as thanks. Tatsuya understood with a smile, and glanced at the feather. Kouki kept it around his neck, but he held out the feather so the other could feel. Himuro slightly widened his gaze, as if not expecting the feather to feel the way it does. Murasakibara also felt it, and slightly smiled. It made Kouki feel a tiny bit better.

Suddenly, a busty woman with long black hair, came in the door. To distract himself from the predicament at hand, Furi watched her, trying not to look obvious. She’s probably here because of her own emergency so it’s really rude to look at her, but the brunette is upset and needs distractions. The woman went up to the desk where the receptionist is.

“Akashi Seijuurou, where is he?” She asked, looking pissed.

The name definitely caught Kouki’s attention. Himuro stiffened slightly, but then got up with a small smile.

“Ma’am we don’t have information on him yet…”

“I’m his mom, can’t I see him, or hear anything?” The lady answered, cocking an eyebrow. _Mom. Who is she?_

“Um, miss, I know you’re not his mother…”

“Bullshit, I didn’t birth him but I’ve been raisin’ him, so tell me what’s going on.”

By now they’re all looking at her, with different emotions, confusion, anger, curiosity, and apprehension. Himuro walked up to her,

“Masako.” he said with a smirk.

The woman turned around, and lit up.

“Tatsu, thank god-” She moved forward and hugged the Yosen player. “-Mako-chan jus’ sent me a text sayin’ to head here, and act as the adult if need be-” _Mako-chan..?_ Furi took another look at the lady and suddenly saw a resemblance. _Hanamiya._ “-so, tell me what’s goin’ on. Do I need to kill?” The woman grinned, but something told Furi she is one hundred percent serious.

Himuro began to explain the situation to her. Furihata came to look up to Kagami’s brother, he holds a cool mind, and is good at explaining things. Kouki couldn’t find it in himself to listen to the story though, so he focused on his ring and feather.

The feather is warm, which is a huge comfort to him. He looked at all the colors in it, and remembers that Sei picked out 'the best one' since he couldn't choose. Furi pet through it a few times, and kissed it once.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping through some sort of weird magic Sei can hear him.

He felt someone sit on either side of him eventually, so he looked up to see Ryou and Momoi. Sakurai’s now wearing Aomine’s sweater, which is oversized on him, but he looks cleaner now. Momoi grabbed him in a hug, and from then on Furi’s unsure how much time passed.

 

It could have only been twenty minutes or hours, but eventually a doctor with pinned up straight green hair came in. Furihata instantly knew she’s Midorima’s mother, and even if he didn’t, the way Midorima jumped up would’ve proved it. She pulled a mask down her face with everyone’s eyes on her, she spoke.

“He’s alive.” She started with, knowing that is the blaring question.

A relief like no other filled Kouki at that. Everyone else seemed to let out a breath as well.

“He’s in the ICU, but stable.” The older looked around as if questioning who she should talk to.

“Don’t.” Midorima spoke up, as if understanding her thoughts. She blinked a little shocked, looking at her son. “He’s the one who hurt him.” _She was thinking of calling Masaomi._

The older breathed for second, and Kouki’s sure she believes her son.

“The scars too?” She asked. Midorima nodded an affirmative. She covered her mouth, looking troubled. _She must believe him because of the branded scar…_ She choked for a second, and a tear rolled down her face. She then moved over to the receptionist who held a box of tissues out to her, she thanked her, and gathered herself for a moment. After calming down to a professional state, she looked at their group.

“Alright, family members?” She asked, looking for the ones that are considered Akashi’s family.

Furihata looked between everyone, who wore the same sort of expressions.

“All of us are.” Takao spoke up. She seemed to think for a moment, then motioned for everyone to gather close.

“I would normally do this with family members in my office, but I believe my kids, so we’ll just talk here.” She took a breath, and looked between everyone. “There’s damage to his brain stem, he’s in a coma.” _Coma._

_...Coma…_

“It’s not the end of the world. It means his body’s trying to heal itself as fast as possible.”

Furi ignored most of her words, and looked at Midorima and Takao for their honest reactions, since they understand medical terms better than him. _They look worried,_ which isn’t a good thing. Kouki looked back to the feather warming his hands. _It’s still beautiful, and alive._

_I love you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I love you Sei, I promise we'll do whatever you want when you wake up._

Someone nudged his shoulder, since he sort of blanked out for a moment. He looked at Ryou, who nodded in a different direction, towards Midorima. The shooting guard is looking at him expectantly, so he got up, and followed the other, realizing they’re being allowed to see Sei. Since it’s the ICU, they only let two people at a time. Kouki walked alongside Midorima, following his mother. The whole walk, Furi held onto his feather, protectively. A few people noticed it, and seemed to think something about it, but Midorima distracted him from those people by keeping a solid hand on his shoulder. The brunette knows that the alpha isn’t a very touchy person, so he appreciates the sentiment.

Once they got in the room, all air left Kouki.

A lion with shining red and gold wings laid on the hospital bed. A mask over his mouth, bandage around his head and absolutely no movement came from him.

Furi’s never seen Sei in this form. A sick feeling bubbled up in his throat. He swallowed it down and sat in one of the chairs.

_He hasn’t even grown a mane yet._

For some reason that was the thought that came to Kouki, and made him choke up. Sei’s not even an adult. He’s not even an adult and all of this has happened to him.

Furi pet a hand from the lion’s snout and up to his ears. Some of Sei’s fur is wet, and Kouki knows it’s because they washed off the blood. He then curled his hand on the other’s cheekbone, where in this form it is both little feather fuzzies and fur tufts. It’s always been Kouki’s favorite part of Sei to touch. _Always soft._ Even in this form.

“Coma patients often have respiratory issues, that’s the reason behind the mask.” Midorima’s father spoke, who Kouki just realized is in the room.

The brunette took into account the room momentarily. Midorima is sitting next to Furi, his elbows leaning against the bed, and his hands hiding his face. Kouki thinks he’s crying. The other’s parents look upset. Furihata can tell that the older male has been watching over his mate. The pomchi’s grateful.

He stayed with Sei for awhile, people went in and out, either staying silent or giving reassurances, everything blew over Furihata’s head. He can’t stop looking at the unconscious lion in front of him. Even like this Sei is so beautiful. Kouki is mad at himself for not becoming closer to the alpha sooner. They haven’t been together long, and the only reason is because of him. The pomchi promised to himself that he’ll do everything in his ability to make Akashi happy after this. He keeps telling himself ‘when Sei wakes up…’ because he refuses to think ‘if he wakes up.’ Subconsciously, he knows coma patients don’t all wake up and some wake up with lost memories, or lost body functions. Kouki can’t think about that though, or he’ll start crying again.

“Sei, we’ll do anything you want when you wake up.” Kouki spoke to the alpha’s form, even though he can’t hear. Kuroko’s also in the room, spending the night. Furi couldn’t find it in himself to call his family today, he’ll wait until tomorrow. Kuroko refused to leave him alone though (as did everyone else) so the fox is staying.

“I have more date ideas, and I’ll let you buy me something if you want, which I know you do…” Furihata couldn’t find it in himself to stop talking even though he’s sure Kuroko’s listening in.

Sei always wants to shower him in gifts. As someone who's worked for everything he's been given, or seen his parents work towards for him, Kouki found it hard to accept the crazy things his mate would easily say he'll get him. He always refused since in his mind it was a bit crazy, and a waste of money.  _To Sei it wasn't a waste of money... I should have accepted more gifts from him. It would've made him happy._ Furi berated himself,  _I'll be better. I'll do everything to make him happy._

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko spoke, and the brunette looked to his side at the fox. “I’m sorry if I shouldn’t cut in, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But, are you two dating..?”

_Nobody could tell._

“‘S okay.” Furi started. “Yeah, we are… after the night at the club, we got together.” The brunette smirked, remembering how easily his mate shut down all of his bad thoughts and offered his heart. “Nobody could tell since Sei’s been saying the same things since before we got together. He thought it was funny.” Kouki strained a small laugh.

Kuroko hummed, with a small smile.

“I always thought you two would be perfect together.”

Furi felt himself tearing up again at the statement, he nodded an affirmative.

“I can’t… I can’t believe I was so scared of him at one point…” The brunette talked, not wanting his thoughts to become dangerous.

“Well, I consider myself his brother and even I admit he was scary for a bit.” Kuroko slightly smirked. “Furihata-kun, your brother said you lost your memories. He told Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun and I, one of them. I’m curious as to how much you remember.” _I didn’t know Kouta did that._

“Um… I don’t really remember anything… I’ve only had one memory come back and it’s short. Sei told me a few though.”

Kuroko smiled smally.

“When Akashi-kun wakes up, we’ll have to have him tell some. I would love to have more blackmail material.”

Furi slightly chuckled.

“Well, the memory I got, you may be able to use…” The brunette glanced to his friend who looks curious. “After the first time Sei and I met, I eventually told him I had to leave for dinner and he started freaking out.” Kouki smiled, remembering the tiny cherryhead clinging to him, crying. “He started crying and saying I couldn’t. Looking back, it was really cute. I wish you could’ve seen how small he was Kuroko. I don’t think people would’ve guessed he would grow up to be an alpha to be honest.” _He was smaller than the other kids… He still isn’t that big._ "I don't know how much blackmail material you can get out of that though." Kouki added a bit lighthearted.

Kuroko hummed, listening in with interest.

"You and Akashi-kun say the same things." The retrograde smiled. Kouki blinked, a bit confused at his friend. "When your places were reversed, Akashi-kun said none of his memories could be considered blackmail material."

_... Sei..._

_Is this how Sei felt when I was hospitalized?_ Something tugged at Furi's heart, and he looked at his unmoving mate.  _I'm sorry Sei._

“I guess you don’t know that even back then he proposed to you and you said yes.” The fox suddenly said.

Furihata blinked, coming out of his reverie.

“Huh?” He asked, dumbly.

“Your families agreed to it too.” Kuroko smirked, amused.

Sei has said that he’s always been interested in the brunette. Only now is Furi truly starting to see that. _He proposed? And I agreed? I was pretty easy in the past…and now…_ Nonetheless, Kouki can see that his mate was a very cute kid.

“Sei still says that now…” Furi mumbled, then realized his outloud thoughts aren’t particularly making sense. “Like, sometimes he’ll mention he’s only ever liked me, which is…” Kouki blushed, and shook his thought aside. “He’s mentioned his only dream is to marry me.” Furi blushed more, then furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kuroko. “Your brother’s really embarrassing, you know.” He said slightly accusingly.

Kuroko only looks more amused. The other then looked at Akashi’s form, and pet a hand through some of the yellowish fur.

“I know. Akashi-kun’s never afraid or embarrassed to say anything.” _Sounds about right._

He and Kuroko spoke a bit longer. It made him feel a bit lighter. The whole time, Furi and the other pet through Sei’s fur and feathers. Thankfully, the night was peaceful and they both ended up falling asleep, leaning over, holding onto the alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too rushed ;;
> 
> The past chapters were from Akashi's pov on purpose, he might not be 'round for a bit... I was wondering if it was noticeable that there's been a lot of Akashi's pov lately
> 
> And pieces should start coming together from now on~


	62. Masaomi

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furihata has to tell his family. Ryou offered to tell them for him, but Kouki just feels like he needs to be the one to say. Sakurai conceded, not wanting to upset him further. Furi refuses to tell them through a phone call. He knows what it’s like to receive a call like that, and it’s heartbreaking. He doesn’t want to leave Sei’s side either though. After everything, he finds it difficult to even move his gaze from his mate; afraid something may happen. Everyone’s worried. They’re worried not only for Sei but Kouki too. Those who didn’t realize how close he and Sei became, now do.

Midorima’s parents have been keeping a close eye on the alpha. Furi kind of feels bad, he’s sure they feel guilty for not knowing all of this has been going on. Midorima and/or Takao must have told them the whole story. Their guilt got to a breaking point the day after Akashi was initially brought in.

Kouki hasn’t left Sei’s side. Kuroko left to get food to make sure he ate. Furi honestly doesn’t think he can eat but he didn’t fight since he doesn’t want Kuroko worried about him. It was just Kouki and Sei for a bit until Midorima’s father came in to check on Akashi. The older looks troubled.

“I have to ask you something.” The alpha started, Kouki looked up at him. Midorima’s parents seemed to realize that he’s Sei’s mate. They didn’t show their shock over the fact, but Furi can tell it made them feel guilty over something. “My daughter wants to see Seijuurou.”

“That’s fine?” Furi answered in a bit of a quiet voice. _Why is he asking for permission?_

“She’ll probably start crying, I didn’t know if you would want to see that… Truthfully, I don’t want her to see Seijuurou in this state, but she...she says he is a better family member than my wife and I are…”

Furi can tell there is more to this story than he knows. There seems to be a lot of strain between the parents and kids in Midorima’s family. Nonetheless, who is he to turn down a little girl who loves his mate? Besides, from what he saw yesterday, she is a good kid.

“Midorima-san, don’t take what she says too harshly, I’m sure she is overwhelmed by the situation.” Furihata breathed out, raking through some of Akashi’s fur. He can tell this man is extremely stressed, just as his wife is. “She grew up knowing Sei then?” Kouki changed subject slightly.

The older looked at him for a moment.

“Thank you, Furihata. I can see why you are Seijuurou’s mate.” The alpha checked Akashi’s blood pressure, and Kouki inwardly smiled at the comment. “Yes, my daughter, Hanako is her name, has always liked Seijuurou. She says he is a prince.”

Furi smirked at that. _Of course to a little girl Sei is a prince._

“I’ll let my wife know it’s alright to bring her then… You should probably not be here, I’m sure she’ll cry.” The older added, summarizing his thoughts.

Kouki shook his head negatively.

“I can’t leave Sei. I’ll stay out of the way, but I can’t leave my mate.”  _I can't._

The older looked at him, then nodded. The other then pulled his phone out after making sure Sei is fine. Kouki assumes he is texting his wife about it.

Some time passed, not much, enough for Kuroko to bring him food, which he barely ate, then the fox left after Kagami called telling the retrograde to get some air. Kuroko didn’t seem to want to leave, but Furi sort of forced him to for at least a few hours.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. Midorima’s father came in, saying that his wife and Hanako are here. Kouki simply nodded, and a second later the little girl from last night came running in. Furi moved so her mom could have a place to sit, Midorima’s mother has been taking the news poorly and it shows.

The moment Hanako understood that it is indeed Sei on the bed, she started to choke up. From then on Furihata understood the oldest’s worry about him being in the room.

He watched as Midorima’s mother tried to touch her daughter, as to comfort her. The youngest bit her lip and smacked her mom’s hand away. Kouki was instantly reminded of the strained relationship. Hanako sniffed, and climbed up on the bed. Furi can see some sort of reptile tail coming from under her dress, _she’s really upset._ She crawled up to Sei and lifted one of his paws as to curl up to his chest, hugging him.

There was a bit of a silence. Kouki bit his lip, looking at the troubled family. He can’t really say anything, but this is uncomfortable. _Everything about Sei’s situation is uncomfortable._

Hanako cried for a bit then mumbled something into the lion’s fur. Kouki couldn’t understand what she said and by the looks of it neither could anyone else. They left it, assuming she’s talking to the alpha, but then a moment later she turned her gaze to her parents looking angry.

“I told you.” She said and Furi has never heard so much venom come from a little girl’s mouth before. Her parents looked more guilty, seemingly knowing what she’s talking about. They didn’t respond, not knowing how. This seemed to anger Hanako more. She scrunched her eyebrows together with tears rolling down her face.

“I told you! I said Sei-nii’s daddy’s bad!” She yelled out even though they’re in the ICU. It felt as if an arrow shot through his heart at her statement. _This little girl knew and nobody took her seriously._ Furi doesn’t know the whole story, but he can’t help but feel frustrated at the parents in the room now. He knows it’s silly, because when a child says someone is bad, it doesn’t necessarily mean _this._ However, it sounds like the two older ignored their daughter.

“Why don’t you listen to me!? I told you!” The girl cried, while hiccuping. “You didn’t listen to me about that! And you were mean to Shin-nii and Kazu-nii.” She rubbed her eyes.

Furi noticed the mother in the room, cover half her face and start crying. The oldest seems to be gritting his teeth in frustration.

He feels horrible.

It feels like he should cut in, but cutting in now will probably just anger Hanako more.

“I hate you! Go away!”

He’s not even being the one yelled at and Kouki feels like he’s being pierced.

Midorima’s mother held out a hand to try and calm her daughter, but Hanako slapped her aside.

“Leave! I don’t want you here!”

To Furi’s surprised, the older got out of her chair and left the room swiftly. _How could she..?_ Midorima’s father looked between the door his wife just fled and his daughter who turned back towards Akashi’s chest, hugging him. To even more of Kouki’s surprise, the oldest left after his wife. The brunette almost went to stop the alpha from leaving but the other left fast and giving no attention to the rest of the room after making up his mind. _… They just… They just left their daughter when she is so obviously upset..?_

Kouki blinked for a moment, then looked back at the girl who’s hugging his mate while crying. He took a breath, and sat down. He gave the girl some time to cry and calm down then spoke up, softly.

“Hanako-chan, I have a juice box here, if you want.”

Kuroko originally gave it to him, knowing he probably wouldn’t eat his meal. The girl shook her head negatively.

“Okay.” Furi slightly smiled, putting on a brave front. “My name’s Furi, by the way. I’m Sei’s mate.”

The girl sniffed and nodded an affirmative, to show she’s listening.

“I think it was brave of you to stand up to your parents.” He spoke, softly. “I don’t think they meant to ignore you.”

“They always do that.” The girl pulled back a little bit, so he can hear.

“I think you might have to teach them a lesson then.” _This is definitely a lesson to them._

The girl turned to face him, still in Sei’s paws.

“Why do I? They’re my parents, they should know more.” The girl pouted. _Well…_

“Because they love you. Some parents haven’t been taught everything. I think you may know more than them in some aspects.” He smiled, smally. “They probably never met somebody to teach them it’s wrong to ignore someone. I think if you talk to them seriously, they will listen.”

“I told them before.” The girl teared up. “Sei-nii’s daddy is bad. He pretends to smile, and Sei-nii does too because of it.” _She’s incredibly sharp._ Some kids are like this and it freaks Furi out at times.

“They didn’t understand because Sei’s father lied to them. Hanako-chan, they didn’t know who to believe, so they were confused.”

“I’m their daughter, they should listen to me.”  _Valid point._

“Trust me, I agree with you, Hanako-chan. That’s why it’s good to tell them. And hey-” Furi smirked. “-I think they’ll listen to you from now on. If they don’t, just tell me or any of your big bros, we’ll snap some sense into them.”

Hanako looked at him then smiled.

“Okay, Furi-nii.” She smiled. Kouki lit up from the name, _kids are so cute_ , he then returned the gesture.

“So, Hanako-chan, you’ve known Sei since he was little? Mind sharing some stories?” The brunette smiled, happy to cheer the girl up and for a distraction.

She lit up and began telling tales of Sei as a prince and her a princess. It’s something the two of them did when they were younger. It made Kouki smile and feel a little better.

Eventually, Takao came in the room. He seemed to know something happened between Hanako and her parents. He looked anxious but then calmed down seeing that Kouki is here talking to the girl.

“Swear you always savin’ my sisters, Kou-chan.” The hawk smirked coming up.

“Kazu-nii!”

The beta picked the girl up, smiling and looked at Akashi.

“So you weren’t bluffin’ when you mentioned the phoenix thing…”

It’s the first time Takao’s seeing Akashi like this. Most of everyone didn’t end up seeing him yesterday since they didn’t want to crowd the ICU. Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Momoi, Sakurai, Masako and Reo, are the ones who were way too worried to not see him for their own eyes. Of course, Kouki as well.

Takao held Hanako with one hand and ranked a hand through one of Akashi’s wings.

“Jesus… This ‘ought to be why Shika and I befriended him so fast.”

_They are both birds… Maybe phoenix’ have a ruling power over other birds, just like lions over their kingdoms._

“I’ve gotta tell Shika…” Takao breathed out. The brunette feels for his friend, he still needs to tell his family.  _… I should just get it over with…_

“Taka, mind doin’ me a favor?” Kouki asked. The hawk looked at him as if that were a stupid question. Furi continued, after seeing the look. “Watch over Sei for a bit… I need to tell my mom and brother…”  _I really don't want to leave, but I at least trust Taka with my life...and Sei's in this case..._

Takao blinked.

“Kou-chan, I’ll call someone and come with you, if you want.” The beta looked concern.

“No, I’ve got it… Just, watch over him, ‘kay? I’ll pick up Shika on the way if you want.”

Takao looked a little troubled, but nodded.

“Hate to put it on you, but could ya? It’s easier.”

Furi stood up. He can tell Takao  _really_ does not want to put this on him, despite the slightly nonchalant sounding response. The other does seem to think it's logically better this way though and that the pomchi trusts him more than others to stay with Sei.  _Especially since Taka is a nurse in training._

“Yeah, I got it.” He bit his lip, and looked at Sei’s practically lifeless form. Breathing out, he leaned down to pet some of Sei’s fur and kiss the other’s forehead, the space between the mask and bandage. Furi softly pet his cheek a bit, watching the short furs and fuzzie baby feathers flit through his fingers. He feels solemn, but stood up to leave.

“Furi-nii.” Hanako got his attention. “Sei-nii will be okay. If you kiss a prince everyday when he’s sick, he’ll definitely wake up.” She smiled.

Furi doesn’t know where she got that idea from, probably something like Sleeping Beauty. He’s thankful though. Although upset, he strained a smile at her.

“Thank you, Hanako-chan. I’ll be back.” Kouki said and left.

* * *

 

Furihata’s grateful Kouta didn’t ask for his car back yet. Now Kouki can use it to pick up everyone, and explain things at the same time. During the whole drive, he didn’t really have any thoughts, which is probably a good thing. He just thought about getting from point A to B. However, soon enough he’s in front of his house, and anxiety crushed into him. _Just don’t think about emotions._ Taking a breath, he got out of his car and walking up to his own home, he almost felt he should knock for some reason. Pushing that thought aside, he walked in.

The _normality_ he saw honestly made him choke up. He couldn’t help it, and the moment Amaterasu ran up to, and he saw his mom sitting on the couch knitting, he started crying. Crying because so many times he’s come back from school to this very same view, but Sei was almost always lounging next to his mom either napping or playing with the ridiculous sweater with Shaba. Crying because he would give anything for that to be the situation now.

He covered his mouth, taking in sharp breaths. Amaterasu whined at his feet, and he knows his mom noticed. Without being able to see past tears, he knows his mom is waving him over, so he went up to her, whilst crying.

“C-came to p-pick you up.” He stuttered, and sat next to his mom, picking up the sweater Sei always wears. It was lying on the couch, right where Sei always lays. _I’ll bring it to him._ He quickly realized Shaba is tangled up in it. A deeper sadness washed over him. “I-is Kouta home?”

“Koutarou, Alex! Come down here!” His mom yelled out.

It didn’t take too long for the two to come downstairs. Furi wiped his eyes. _Strong. I need to be strong, like Sei._ His older siblings (Alex is basically family) instantly noticed he’s crying, and came over, concerned.

“S-Sei’s in the hospital.” He quickly got to the point.

Everyone sort of froze at that.

“H-he’s in a c-coma.” Furi sniffed and tried to calm himself down. He stood up, quickly thinking if he needs anything here, his whole body is jittering but he needs to focus so he can at least get back to Sei as soon as possible. He’ll definitely bring his mate’s sweater, and he’ll probably need an extra pair of clothes since he’s planning on staying awhile.

“What happe-” Kouta started to ask and Furihata just couldn’t stand it. He clenched his fists, planning on going upstairs and angrily snarled.

“His fucking dad cracked his head open.” Venom leaked from his voice and he ran upstairs to grab a bag to put some overnight things in. He knows he has to at least try and take care of himself, otherwise his friends will worry. He couldn’t help his blunt answer to his brother’s question.

Now angry and in tears, he grabbed a backpack, dumping whatever was in it, on his floor then throwing in whatever clothes were on top of his dresser. He grabbed his hairbrush and inhaler, then went to the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and paste, throwing that in too. He can’t think if that is everything, but he’ll deal with it if it’s not.

He sort of stomped downstairs, and took a breath to calm himself.

“Kouki, I’ll drive.” Kouta came up to him.

“No, I want the distraction…” Furi responded. On the drive here he hadn’t thought about anything, he wants to do that again. His brother looked skeptical, but agreed. Alex started to help his mother up, which Kouki is thankful for.

“Should I even ask what happened right now?” Alex asked. Kouki took a breath.

“I… We have to pick up Shika on the way too. I’m only gonna say it once, so just wait…”  _I can't bear to say it more than once... I wish Himuro were here to be my translator again..._

Alex nodded, and she along with Kouta helped his mom to the car. While they did that, Furi leaned down to Shaba.

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to guard the house.”

The kitten looked up at him with big eyes. _God, he really does look like Sei._ Shaba mewled high pitch, making Furi feel horrible. He pet the kitten, then picked him up and ran him upstairs to his room. He made sure the window is closed, then piled some of Sei’s clothes up. He made a tiny nest and placed Shaba in it.

“R-rest up, I’ll bring him back soon.” Kouki choked out. The cat mewled and Furi kissed his head, then left, closing the door behind him. Amaterasu waited for him, then followed him down the stairs. Kouki glanced at the jacket on the doberman.

“I guess it’s good Sei got you that… Come on girl.” He said, grabbing her leash and walking out of the house with her. He locked his door then went up to the car, and opened a door to let his dog in, and soon enough they are driving off to Shika’s.

_God, I have to tell another person…_

Kouta offered to do it for him, but Kouki’s closer to Shika so he felt he should do it. Biting the bullet once they arrived, he just ran up to her door, and knocked, walking in.

“Shika, I’m here!” He said, and she popped out of her room, looking curious. She seemed to immediately notice he had been crying. Kouki didn’t know what to say, so he sort of just motioned to the door. Thankfully, she has a good sense for people and grabbed her sweater, following him out and to the car without asking any questions.

Once in, Furi took a breath, and looked to his side, where Shikari is now sitting (Kouta moved to the back to sit with Alex and their mom.) From that point on, he felt he needed to be a complete professional, especially if he’s going to have to explain what happened. He practically felt his emotions leave him as he turned the key in the ignition. _I’ll see Sei soon._ Even leaving for this long leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Okay-” He started and pulled out of the parking lot. “-Sei’s in the hospital.” He started, and saw Shikari physically stiffen at the announcement. “He’s in a coma…”

He got steadily on the road, and prepared himself for his explanation. He completely turned himself into a robot and continued.

“We were hanging out, basically everyone but you guys were there. Masaomi came by and wanted to take Sei back with him. So-” Memories of Akashi vehemently standing his ground then being roughly grabbed filled Kouki’s vision. He blinked it away, focusing on street signs, and the road. “-Sei refused and in short it ended in a fight.” _It was a very one-sided fight…_ “... Masaomi threw Sei to the side, and smashed his head on the edge of a table, basically…” The pool of blood came to his mind, and he focused on the road again, to distract himself. “Midorima’s mom said that he has damage to his brain stem, so he’s in a coma now…” Furi bit his lip. _Damage to your brain stem sounds really serious…_

“That fuckin’ bastard.” Kouta growled under his breath.

“Sweetie, do you have contact with Masaomi by chance?” His mom asked, and there was something incredibly unnerving about it. She said it kindly, in her usual soft voice. She’s hard to anger, honestly, Furi doesn’t think he’s ever seriously seen her _mad_ , but he thinks she’s angry right now.

“I’m going to have a meeting with him…” Furi answered. He knows that he will end up meeting up with Masaomi again sometime.

“May I come to the meeting?” His mom asked, sweetly. Normally, Kouki would never sick his mom on someone. She’s gotten annoyed at the schools before, and even that was hard to listen to. However, with _Masaomi_ he will.

“Sure, I already had a talk with him.” Kouki replied. He felt everyone slightly stiffen, knowing that he must of had _something_ to say, which is fair because _he did_.

“Furi-chan, how did Masaomi react to putting his kid in a coma?” Alex asked. Furi grit his teeth.

“Well, depends if you’re asking his initial reaction or after I talked to him.” Kouki narrowed his gaze, remembering his argument with the older. “At first, I asked him how he would feel if he killed Sei.” Furi felt Shikari jolt next to him, and he felt a bit sorry for saying something so scary, but he’s been holding in a lot of emotions and he wants to say what happened.

“He said, ‘something like that wouldn’t kill my son.’” Furi felt himself growl it out a bit, remembering it word for word. “I asked him why he thought that, and I kept bugging him. Ryou came out with Sei by that point to bring him to the hospital. Seeing Sei seemed to change how Masaomi thought a bit… He didn’t say much, but he stopped his stupid excuses.” Kouki let that sink in a bit. “He got silent, and I was in too much of a hurry to hound him more than I already did, so I left.” Furi thumbed the steering wheel, thinking more about Masaomi. _I don’t want Sei to have to think about it by the time he wakes up._ “I’m getting a restraining order for Sei.” _I need to._ “So-” He glanced in the mirror and to his side at everyone. “-who wants to make a statement for court?”

_I’ll gather all of our evidence. I’ll need help from everyone who’s been on this case._

He’ll break down Masaomi in personal meetings, then destroy him in court. _Then Sei won’t have to worry about any of this anymore. He can go back to school and see his teammates, play basketball…_ Whatever his mate wants.

Everyone basically agreed to help however they can.

Without actually having Sei in court may be a hindrance, but Furi doesn’t want the alpha to have to stress out anymore. They have all the proof on his body and Mayuzumi apparently even has tapes of some things.

_We can do this._

Thinking about destroying Masaomi is a welcome thought, and distraction from Sei’s condition.

They made it to the hospital, and Midorima’s dad spotted them. Kouki simply stated that they’re Sei’s ‘real family’ and he seemed fine with letting them in. That may also have to be because of his guilt over his daughter and the fact Furi helped with it.

Before they got in Kouki realized that they don’t know Sei’s part phoenix, so in the halls he looked at them, while walking.

“U-um, so you guys might be a little shocked when you see him?” Furi started. Midorima’s father who is leading them, seemed to realize the situation and gave a reassuring smile to the brunette.

“Hun, I saw you on a respirator I k-”

“No, um, like…” Kouki cut his mom off, knowing what she thinks he means. “You guys think Sei’s a lion, right?”

The group looked at him a bit dumbfounded. Furi flustered a bit.

“W-well, you’ll see when you see him, but he’s not _exactly_ a lion…” He explained. He doesn’t know how many people in the hospital know there’s a half-griffon staying. He doesn’t want to risk the word phoenix slipping out.

_That’s another issue. The Organization will probably find out about this, if they haven’t already._

_...I’ll deal with that bridge when I come to it._

He ignored his group’s curious thoughts, and walked into Sei’s room. Takao and Hanako are still here, as expected. Immediately, Furi glanced to Midorima’s father and Hanako.

“Hanako-chan-” He walked up to the small girl who’s sitting on the bed, next to his mate. “-I think you should have a talk with your mom and dad.” He smirked. “Tell them about all the times you were upset.” He winked. “You can tell them how you think they should act too.”

Hanako looked at their group, getting the idea that a situation is happened. The girl then glanced to her father and back to Furi.

“Okay, Furi-nii. But I’m coming back soon.” She determinedly replied. Kouki nodded and looked to her father.

“Midorima-san, I think you, your wife and daughter should have a chat, and get everything cleared up.”

The man looked troubled, Furi has an inkling he doesn’t show his emotions well. However, the older then nodded and picked up his daughter.

“I’ll watch over him, don’t worry ‘bout a thing.” Takao winked to his father in law (he and Midorima are basically married.)

“Call me if anything happens.” With that the older left with his daughter.

Getting that out of the way, Furi glanced at his group. Kouta already helped his mom to sit down. They all have the same sort of amazed look. Kouki pet through some of his mate’s fur, calming down, seeing Akashi still here. _Guess there’ve been no changes…at all. He hasn't even moved a paw... I guess that's what a coma does._ The brunette frowned, a wave of something bitter washing through him.

“Kazu-nii, is he..?” Shikari looked to her brother, while moving a hand through red and gold feathers. Takao just nodded.

Furi feels himself both falling apart and calming down, seeing his mate. He glanced at Takao.

“Can you get this one?” He asked, not wanting to explain the whole phoenix thing too. The hawk nodded, so Kouki calmed down. Amaterasu hopped onto the bed and laid down next to Sei, Furi can relate. The pomchi closed his eyes, kneeling on the ground, leaning his head on the bed and holding one of Sei’s paws.

He sort of blanked out after that. He doesn’t think he fell asleep per say, but he went into this lucid state. He thinks he felt his mom flitting through his hair at some point. He must’ve fallen into a deeper lucidness because the next time he came back to his senses another day passed.

 

* * *

 

Masaomi contacted him.

Sei’s still completely unconscious. Furi wants to be with his mate, but he also wants to be productive while the alpha is unconscious. He decided to meet up with the older. He sort of wanted his mom to watch over Akashi, so he didn’t tell her. He simply said he’s going to get some air for a bit which she immediately agreed to and supported. He’ll bring her to the next meeting.

He went to their meeting place which is a cafe. Furi’s slightly glad since that means it’s in public and not much could happen without raising suspicion. Seeing Masaomi the second time is _different._ Even seeing the man from afar, he could tell that this isn’t the same guy he met the other night.

Masaomi caught his eye immediately. _Emperor eye, more like phoenix eye._ Without fear, Kouki walked up to him. Some of the immediate changes he sees is that Masaomi’s eyes are a gold and grey mix now. More so than the small specks of grey he saw the night at the club. The phoenix is also wearing some of his hair forward. This looked out of place on him. In every picture the other always had it slicked back or pinned back some way. Kouki can tell the taller’s been thinking a lot, to which he is glad.

_I’m sorry I can’t remember you well Shiori. I’ll try to help your family though._

It’s odd, he can kind of feel some sort of support when he thinks of Shiori. He thinks she is watching all of this helplessly. _I’ll fix it so you don’t have to worry anymore._

“Kouki.”

Furi almost physically stopped as being called by his first name was unexpected. _Is that a good or bad thing?_

“Masaomi.” Kouki answered, inwardly snarking. The older looked at him as if not expecting that, then to his surprised, tilted a lip upwards slightly.

“I wonder where you got your mouth from.” The older simply replied. “What do you want?” Masaomi added, referencing to the menu.

“I’ll pay for my own, thank you.” _He’s acting completely different._

Masaomi scoffed, expecting that. He waved a waitress over, who took their orders. Furi almost choked when the older ordered the same tea as him. Kouki ordered first so he isn’t sure if the older is just copying him, or genuinely likes the same tea.

“Do you like green tea?” Kouki asked. To be completely honest he isn’t sure where to start, conversation wise. Masaomi looked at him.

“I’m not sure what I like. Things are either reasonable or not.” The taller spoke seriously. Furi’s reminded that this man has _issues._

“I think you should work on that.” Kouki answered, honestly. “Are you caught up to speed on Sei’s condition?” The brunette asked.

“No.” _Really?_ That came as a surprise. “I decided not to look into it for now.” _How could he..?_ “Instead, I thought about what you said.”

Kouki can’t understand the way Masaomi thinks, but he’ll try. Maybe the other not looking into Akashi is his own form of punishment? Not knowing Sei’s condition must’ve been nerve wracking, even for this man. Even if Masaomi doesn’t see Sei as a person, he must see him as a ‘business figure.’ Akashi is the heir after all. Not knowing if you have an heir must be scary. … _Right?_

“What did you think of it?” Furi asked, leaving his thoughts for later.

Their waitress came up and gave their teas. Kouki thanked her, he took notice that Masaomi did not.

“Before I answer that, may I ask a question?”

“Yes.” Curious, Furi raised an eyebrow.

“Seijuurou does that too. Why did you thank that lady?”

…

“Why didn’t you?” Kouki flipped the question around.

“She’s only doing her job.” Masaomi narrowed his eyes.

Furihata realized something. _Masaomi is *trying.*_ That is more than he could have hoped for.

“You’re right, however, she smiled politely and does her job well. People deserve recognition for working well. Besides, a smile can go a long way… I don’t think you believe that though.” Kouki tried to explain.

“You would be right.” Masaomi cleanly answered. The taller took a breath. “I think Seijuurou sees something in you. I did not realize this until you disregarded my deterrence.”

_Me not being pushed away by his aura caught his attention in other words._

“You said things, I did not know you knew. You said things, I’ve never told anyone.” _...About his father?_ “How did you find these things out?”

“If you’re referencing to your father-” _He must be, because all the other things had to do with Shiori, and Sei knows about his own mother._ “-I simply knew, because it’s written all over your face.”

Masaomi blinked. Furi thinks the older is thinking he means some other meaning than what he said.

“Masaomi, I’ll save you time. I’m not going to lie to you. I’m not _good_ at lying. What I meant is I could pinpoint where your behavior stems from. Call it intuition.” The smaller added. 

The older seemed to think something of this as well. Kouki took a sip of his tea, waiting for a response.

“What about...her then?” The phoenix asked.

“Shiori?” Kouki asked. Masaomi slightly cringed at the sound of his wife’s name. “You shouldn’t cringe when thinking of someone you love.”

“What do you know about her? Is it things Seijuurou told you?” The other ignored what he said,  _or really disregarded, I'm positive he's reading into everything I say and do._

Furihata suddenly has a great idea. He has his phone on him. In his phone case he always keeps the picture of him, Sei, and their moms. He likes it and it brings him comfort so he carries it around with him. Kouki pulled it out and slid the photo across the table. Masaomi narrowed his eyes, picking it up.

“Sei’s told me some things. My brother’s told me some things. My mom has. I knew her.” Furi replied. Masaomi’s expression is unreadable, but he handed the picture back. “Masaomi. I think you’re a horrible person.” Kouki cleanly stated, locking gazes with the older. “But why would a horrible person be so close to such wonderful people? I can’t stand it. Why did you change?” Furihata is robotic right now, but he still holds some emotions and things are bothering him.

Masaomi looked at him for a long moment, but to his surprise shut his eyes, as if to tell a story.

“Shiori was everything to me.” The older opened his eyes and they were both grey. The uneasy feeling that he’s been feeling disappeared. “Losing her, took everything. It took my sanity. I had thoughts when doing bad things…” Masaomi looked to the side.

“Like what?” Kouki asked. He didn’t think the meeting would go this well to be honest. He doesn’t want to jinx it, but he’s hoping they’ll continue on this path.

“I love my son.”

“How come you hurt him then?” Furi asked. Masaomi didn’t respond. “Let me give you a specific instance then. How come you branded him?”

The older took in a breath.

“That was after he was held for ransom.” … “I had a big fight inside of myself during that incident. When Seijuurou got back, I was worried. Both sides of me were, but my...emotions don’t show themselves correctly. My phoenix self, wanted to brand Seijuurou as a sort of deterrent to others.” _He definitely has two selves then._ “I… You asked me if I remembered when he called me Papa. I didn’t. I was frustrated, and looked into it. I realized that incident is when he stopped. I didn’t mean it to be such a horrible thing… Phoenix was frustrated, and wanted a solution.”

… _Okay… At least in his sick mind, he had a reason. Even though it’s horrible._

Furi reminded himself to swallow down all anger since it won’t do any good. What’s happening now is much more progressive.

“Is that why you told him you loved him during that incident?” Kouki can remember _that_ being his mate’s main issue. Masaomi being so contradicting.

The older looked to the side for a moment. Furihata’s sure he’s thinking a lot.

“It was hard.” The older eventually spoke. The brunette gave him a moment. “I love him, but somewhere I could see what I was doing. I could see phoenix doing that.” _… He watched himself hurt his own child, unable to cut in...so he was trying to reassure Sei to the best of his abilities…_

Something about that is so ugly. Kouki doesn’t like this man. He _hates_ this man, but Sei has lost himself in the past too. Masaomi’s just the worst of that idea.

Furihata breathed in, changing subject slightly.

“You do realize that Sei has two selves too, don’t you?” _Does he even realize his son is going through the same things as him._ “You’re tearing him apart the same way you were.” _Masaomi’s father must be the culprit._

Masaomi sort of cringed, and it made Furi realize that the older _didn’t_ know about Sei’s issues.

“Sei’s not just going to be run over like you were though. He has Shiori’s blood in him too. He’ll stand up to you, he already has. Are you going to react the same way your father did to you?” Kouki hit a nerve on purpose.

Masaomi looked at the table for a minute. Furi just realized that Masaomi isn’t the type of person to avert his gaze. _He’s been doing it the entire time. He knows he’s in the wrong._

“I hope not.” The older responded.

“Okay, and what measures are you going to take to not do that.” _He loses control, he needs to plan._ Furi kind of feels like he’s talking to a child. Masaomi didn’t have a childhood, assumably, so it makes sense, but it’s kind of funny and off putting. The taller didn’t know how to answer.

“Masaomi. Do you need me to tell you the answer?”

The taller shot him a glare, but didn’t have a response. Kouki couldn’t help the small smirk on his face.

“You need help.” _I’m sure he’s never asked for help once in his life._ As if right on time, Kouki’s phone rang. “Excuse me for a moment.” He picked up without thinking, afraid it has to do with Sei. “Hello.”

 _“Furi, this may sound random. Are you meeting with Masaomi anytime soon?_ ”

Kouki blinked and looked at the caller id to make sure he’s hearing correctly. _Kasamatsu?_ He never calls.

“I am right now.” Furihata answered.

 _“Seriously? Where are you, I’m gonna send you some help._ ” Kasamatsu sounds like he’s half arguing with someone on the other side of the line.

“Help? I’m at a cafe…”

“ _Just tell me which one._ ”

Blinking, Furi did and Kasamatsu thanked him then hung up. Kouki doesn’t really know what that was about. He looked at Masaomi who has a narrowed gaze.

“Is your phone bugged? That timing was perfect.” _Timing...perfect?_

It took Kouki a moment to realize Masaomi said this because of their conversation that got cut off.

“Not that I know of… Masaomi, you say you love Sei. Do you honestly mean that, or do you think of him as a necessary piece to your success?” Furi asked a question that’s been nagging at his mind.

_How he answers this will decide how we’ll move forward._

“I _do_ love Seijuurou.” Masaomi glared, but then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t want him though.”

Kouki couldn’t help a tiny sneer from appearing on his face at that. The taller breathed out and continued.

“I didn’t want a child. My father constantly stressed the idea of having an heir, so that’s all I planned Seijuurou as being.”

“...but?” Kouki nudged. Masaomi rolled his eyes. _He really is a child._

“Shiori wanted a kid. Shiori _loved_ Seijuurou, it was annoying.”

Furi suddenly remembered when Sei told him that the phoenix acted jealous when it came between Shiori and her son.

“I think you’re very immature.” Kouki responded. “However, you’re putting up a meaner front than you actually are.” The brunette smirked.  _He's horrible, but..._  “Shiori loved Sei, so in turn you did.” _He didn’t have to._

“It wasn’t just that-” The taller sighed. “-I hated the idea of having a child but the moment Seijuurou was born, I thought I could give him a better life than mine.”

Furi blinked. _Things just don’t add up._

“Where did that feeling go wrong?” The brunette asked, curious.

“It was one thing after another.” The older closed his eyes.

…

“Masaomi, you chose to meet-up because you want to ‘know your enemy’ or to fix your relationship?” _It is odd he actually asked to talk and *is.*_

“Things have gotten out of hand. I want my son back, and...the _real_ me got some sense back when Shiori was brought up.”

“... That’s not a straight answer.” Furihata narrowed his eyes. _It sounds like both._ Masaomi looked at him and clicked his tongue.

“You could be a reporter.” … “You’re not afraid to say many things are you, Kouki.”

_If only he knew what I’m really like._

“Actually, I’m just not afraid of you.” The brunette replied.

“You are the first.” Masaomi narrowed his eyes. “I don’t see why you are unaffected by my aura.”

“Well, Sei is my mate. He’s scarier than you.”

The taller seemed to think something about that.

“Even if you believe that, Seijuurou is a lion. I’m a phoenix. _Naturally,_ you are a fool for thinking none of that.”

… _He doesn’t know._

_Masaomi does not know that Sei’s part phoenix ‘physically.’_

“Maybe I am. Masaomi, perhaps I am less animalistic than most. I’m afraid of people based off of their auras and capabilities, not because of them simply being higher in the food chain.”

“You are not making sense. You must be aware of my capabilities and I am absolutely positive my aura is stronger than other’s.”

Furi smirked.

“Masaomi, I’m not afraid of people who are trying to better themselves. I don’t believe you have ill intentions.” _He would have never spoken to me if he had complete destruction on his mind._

“You and I think differently.” Masaomi narrowed his eyes. “I’m a professional at understanding other people’s point of views and how to manipulate them. Kouki, you do not follow a set thought pattern.” The taller breathed out. “Perhaps, that is a big reason Seijuurou finds you interesting.”

“I think, I think very simply. You and Sei are just used to trying to find ill intentions.” Furi smiled, knowing he’s right.

“It’s foolish to not assume everyone has some sort of alternate meaning. Even if you believe in ‘good’ people, they may have unintentional malice.”

“Doesn’t that get tiring?” Kouki blinked. _No wonder he’s so wound up._

“It’s what I’ve been trained to do my whole life.” Masaomi took a sip of tea.

“Well, Masaomi. I told you before, but I’m not good at lying. My main intention is to give Sei a safe life. That includes changing your destructive tendencies.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” The taller asked.

“I don’t know.” Furi honestly replied. “Sei’s happiness comes first to me. Put yourself in my shoes. What Sei is to me, is what Shiori was to you. If you found out Shiori’s father had been physically and verbally abusing her, wouldn’t you do anything at all to change that?”

“I would kill him. That’s the fastest solution.” Masaomi gave a glare, and his eyes sparked more gold.

Furihata smiled, taking a sip of tea.

“Remember what I told you the other night. Killing you wouldn’t do justice. Besides-” Kouki sighed. “-Sei _wants_ a relationship with you. It took _a lot_ for him to leave. I can’t throw away his efforts.”

“I believe your trust is misguided.” Masaomi seemed impressed suddenly, almost amused.

“Why do you say that?” Furihata furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’ll key you in, since I think it is funny. Seijuurou has you wrapped around his finger. He is lying if he says he wants a relationship with me. He’s been trained to imagine people as his pawns. Seijuurou is past the point of being a master at pretending relationships.”

_…_

_… Masaomi really believes that._

“Masaomi, did you think Shiori had ill intentions?” Furi smartly asked.

The taller furrowed his eyebrows, not expecting the question.

“Not with Seijuurou or I.” _He even believes she did with other people. I find it hard to believe that Shiori had destruction of others on her mind constantly._

“Sei’s not like you.” Kouki stated. “Sei cares about his family, both blood-wise and kingdom wise. He’s admitted to the fact that he considers people property to some degree, but people still care about their property. I don’t think you do.” The brunette cocked an eyebrow. “It’s sad to hear that you think so lowly of Sei. You think you know how he thinks, however, what conversations have you had to backup your thoughts?” The pomchi almost rolled his eyes. “I’ll say it again, Sei has Shiori’s blood in him too.”

“You honestly believe that?” Masaomi smirked. “While I admit, I may have went off on his training. Seijuurou has been molded his entire life to act and think a certain way. I think I know my own son better because of this.”  _He's very...misguided._

“Masaomi, Shiori was alive for some of Sei’s life. She spent time with him. You didn’t even know I existed before recently, despite Sei and I seeing each other every week when we were young. Sei has an _entire life_ outside of you. He may have acted a certain way in front of you, but he’s not always like that.” Kouki narrowed his eyes. “I already know you don’t know everything about him because of something you said earlier without even thinking.” _He doesn’t even know Sei’s part phoenix._

“Ah, see, you just proved you do have ill intentions.” Masaomi smirked.

“I don’t believe I ever said I didn’t towards you. In fact, I alluded to the fact I have the opposite.” Kouki frowned. “While, I want you to be a better person. I’m aware the path to that will be filthy.”

The older hummed, then suddenly widened his gaze, and stood up.

“I have to leave now, we’ll meet again.”

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head as the taller left some cash on the table, leaving. _What..?_

A second later his question was answered when a blur went by and Masaomi pushed back at it. A man has a hard grip on the phoenix’ arm. _I didn’t even see that man come up…_

“Masa! You jackass!” The man shouted.

Kouki heard someone running up behind him and blinked looking back at Kasamatsu, who waved at him a little out of breath.

“Hey, sorry for the weird call earlier… Glad we made it in time.” The Kaijo player looked at the two adults. Kouki followed his view.

“Let go of me, you mutt.” Masaomi spoke with venom in his voice but the other man just laughed.

“Perfect line to start off with! You’re not getting rid of me again though.” The other man suddenly looked more intense as he said the second part.

The man gripped Masaomi and pushed him back to the table that he had been sitting at with Kouki. The brunette almost wanted to laugh at how annoyed the phoenix looks, but he’s too shocked by the turn of events. Kasamatsu took a seat next to him as the man forced Masaomi back to his chair and sat next to the Akashi. Furi blinked, genuinely taken by surprise. The man looked at him and gave a giant smile, and held a hand out to shake. Without needing to think Kouki took it.

“You’re the one lil ‘Kashi likes!” _This man knows Sei?_ “I’m Yukio’s dad, and this guy’s-” The man thumbed to Masaomi, who looked like he thought to bite the other’s finger off. “-friend.” _Friend._

_… Kasamatsu mentioned a long time ago that his dad was roommates with Masaomi._

Kouki honestly forgot about that. It was only mentioned, he didn’t know that Kasamatsu would follow up on it.

“U-um, F-Furihata K-Kouki.” The brunette nodded, back to his usual stuttery self. He saw Masaomi narrow a gaze at him, noticing the sudden nerves. _Maybe he’ll realize I’m not lying._

“Aww, he’s cute!” The older gave a big grin and suddenly shuffled Kouki’s hair. “Kasamatsu Akio. I have been wanting to meet you.”

Furi blinked, a bit startled and Kasamatsu smacked his father’s hand away from the brunette.

“Don’t suddenly touch people without permission.” The captain snapped at the older.

“Is this your son?” Masaomi watched the situation and asked the man next to him in reference to Kasamatsu.

“Isn’t he a cutie.” The older continued to grin.

Furi can feel Yukio’s agitation besides him. Masaomi cocked an eyebrow.

“He’s better than you.” The Akashi head plainly replied.

The older tried to wrapped Masaomi in a headlock, which the other deflected. The two went back and forth for a bit, while Furi and Kasa watched on, wordlessly.

_… What is this..?_

“Speaking of sons!” The oldest suddenly spouted, making Masaomi cringe. “Yours is cute! Mind telling me why he’s in a coma?” Kasamatsu’s father suddenly made a face that looks a bit like Hyuuga. The older smiled with clenched teeth as Masaomi looked to the side.

“You’re not part of this.” The Akashi head answered, annoyed.

“Actually! I made a pact with lil ‘Kashi, so that plus the fact you’re my best friend sorta means, that I am indeed ‘part of this.’”

“We’re not best friends, and stay away from my son.”

“Glad to see you consider him your son. Considering he refused to call you his dad.” Akio bit back, something akin to venom leaked from his voice. Masaomi didn’t show it, but Furi thinks that hit the phoenix hard.

_He mentioned he couldn’t remember Sei calling him Papa before. It bothered him so much he looked into it._

That must be a pressure point.

“Hey, Masa.” The oldest suddenly sounded more serious. “I’m here now, so this is going to end.”

Masaomi looked bored at the other for a minute then sighed.

“Seijuurou really found everyone, didn’t he.”

Furi smirked. _We did get a lot of allies._ Masaomi doesn’t even know about Shiori’s sister being on their side too.

“Sounds like it.” The oldest stated. “Masa, you owe me dinner.” Akio suddenly added, making the phoenix furrow his eyebrows. “I won the bet!”

“What are you talking about?” Masaomi asked, looking irritated. Furi suddenly realized the phoenix’ eyes are definitely more grey now.

“Lil ‘Kashi! He looks like Shio-chan! You said he wouldn’t! Now gimme dinner.” The older motioned as if it were obvious. Masaomi blinked, looking like he wanted to argue but then just shook his head.

“Fine.”

The older grinned.

_They really were (are?) friends. That’s a good thing..?_

Kasamatsu’s father then gripped Masaomi’s jaw, who glared at him. The older hummed, and moved the Akashi’s face to look at him. Masaomi looks disgusted.

“Hmm, so Masa you finally snapped. You don’t look too different though, maybe a bit more gold.” _His eyes are definitely a telltale sign, like Sei._

_Except Sei has control over himself._

“Masaomi.” Kouki spoke up, gaining the other’s attention. “I think you should see Sei.” _Maybe if he sees Sei is indeed part phoenix, he’ll realize it’s possible to control phoenix._

To Furi, it seems that Masaomi doesn’t fully believe he can control phoenix. If he can prove it’s possible, the older may try harder to control himself. _Besides, maybe seeing how hurt Sei is will make him realize his mistakes._ Masaomi seems to already know he’s made mistakes, but Furi isn’t sure how much he repents them.

“Do you really trust me that much?” Masaomi asked, seemingly dumbfounded by Kouki’s statement. He’s not the only one, Kasamatsu looked at Furi a bit odd. _I guess inviting someone’s abuser to see them, is a bit odd. Especially given I’m Sei’s mate._

“I’ve told you, I’m not scared of you.” The brunette replied. “Should I be expecting you to do something?” Furi then cocked his head a bit daring.

Masaomi looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

“It’s a shame you are a mutt, you would do well in business.”

Furihata didn’t show it, but that statement made him cringe. _Designer breed. Eye candy… If I weren’t a pomchi, Sei and I probably could have gotten together no problem…_ It’s a stupid thought, and Kouki knows that, but it’s a soft spot for him.

Furi watched Kasamatsu’s father put his finger in his mouth then try to stick it in Masaomi’s ear. The phoenix bat the other away and it turned into another small fight. The stupidity and immaturity of it is hilarious and distracted Furi from his thoughts.

_Masaomi’s jab was kind of stupid, he’s sitting at a table with dogs._

Kasamatsu nudged him, while the two ‘adults’ nitpicked each other. Furi locked gazes with the older.

“Are you really okay with that?” Kasa asked.  _Letting Masaomi see Sei…_

“It will be beneficial.” Furi smartly replied, back to being a robot. Yukio looked at him odd, then seemed to realize something and sighed. Kouki doesn’t know what realization Kasa came to, but the older seems a bit upset over it. “Kasamatsu, it’ll be fine.” Kouki tried to alleviate the other. “I’m sure.” He smiled.

“If you’re so sure.” The older breathed out.

“Don’t worry, I got this one.” Akio spoke up in reference to the Akashi head. They had apparently been listening in. “We’ll both stop by tomorrow, right Masa.” The dog continued with a grin pointed towards Masaomi, as if daring him to deny.

The phoenix rolled his eyes.

“I’ll stop by tomorrow, Kouki.” Masaomi spoke, ignoring the dog gripping his arm.

“ _We’ll_ stop by.” The oldest added. The phoenix looked to the side, a bit annoyed.

Furi’s glad to see _somebody_ act so ‘friendly’ to Masaomi. It gives a sort of hope. A hope that Masaomi is ‘fixable.’ He was once someone likeable, so he can be again. Kasamatsu’s father also seems like someone who sticks like glue, which is the exact type of person who should be with Masaomi.

 

* * *

Nothing important seemed to come out of the conversation after that so Furi excused himself. He’s been away from Sei for a long time, and it’s agitating him. Kasa decided to join him on his way back to the hospital.

“Furi, I know you sort of have to, but-” The Kaijo player started talking on their walk. “-you’re keeping a lot in.”

Furihata blinked, and looked at the older.

“What am I supposed to do? Cry? I’ve done enough of that.” Kouki answered a bit upset. _I’m trying._

“You’re separating your emotions. They’re going to explode sooner or later.”

“Why do you say that?” _There must be a reason he’s bringing this up._

“Furi, you didn’t bat an eye about letting Masaomi in to see Akashi when he’s vulnerable. You just said it’s ‘beneficial.’ If Masaomi does want to do something, _we_ can’t hold him back.” _Yeah but…_

“He won’t.” Kouki spoke confidently. “Masaomi wants to change. He’s having a war with himself right now, I can tell.” _He went from cringing at Shiori’s name, to talking about her._

“And if he loses that war?” Kasamatsu looked at him expectantly.

“That’s not an option.” Furi answered. Yukio looked at him, then sighed.

“I’m all for fighting spirit, but seriously, we can’t fight a phoenix.”

_...I know he’s right…_

“Sei won’t lose.” Kouki answered.

“Fur-”

“Sei was unconscious when he ripped through that hospital room.” The brunette realized and said out loud. That made Kasamatsu stop. “He won’t lose.” Kouki determinedly said.

Kasamatsu looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Masaomi is horrible, but I do want to make him more than evil - I hope this doesn't paint him in a light that's like 'oh forgive all yee sins, he didn't know better' Because abuse is abuse and is never forgotten by the victim / I just hope nobody's triggered by this, but please keep in mind this is also an au where there's a lot of extra things on the plate (like all the animal instinct stuff)  
> Ugh, I feel like I'm digging my own grave - just know I don't condone abuse ;;


	63. Thrashing

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

They got back to Akashi’s room. Kasamatsu decided to stay with Furi since he hasn’t seen Sei, Kouki thinks it’s actually because the captain is worried about him though. Once back, his mom greeted them with Shikari. Furihata gave them a strained smile, looking at Sei still in the same lifeless position.

Everytime he sees Akashi, it feels like a part of him breaks off into an endless pit. Maybe that’s why Kasamatsu is so worried about him.

“Koutarou and Alex-chan left to take care of Shaba and the house.” His mom explained.

Furi nodded and greeted Asu, who is laying next to the alpha. He can tell the doberman is depressed and it hurts. Nonetheless, Amaterasu licked his hand and wagged her tail a tiny bit, trying to alleviate him.

From then on Kouki ignored the rest of the room. He pet Sei’s fur, and tiny baby fuzzies. He misses laying in bed with the alpha, just the two of them… Or even with Asu and Shaba with them. Sei would hug and kiss him and that was their entire world whenever they were in bed together. Furi misses the nest. All the blankets, pillows and… _Yuki Jr._

For some reason, Kouki forgot to grab Yuki Jr. last time he was at the house.

That sort of sent another pin of upsettness in him. Furi wants Sei to have as many comfort items as he can by the time he wakes up. The thought of Akashi not having his little pony, really upset Kouki. It’s just a little thing, but Sei loves that pony. Furihata’s emotional and he knows little things are setting him off, so he knows it’s absurd to be so upset over forgetting to grab a stuffed toy.

Frowning, Kouki pet through Sei’s fur. Tears are pricking his eyes.

_It’s just a stuffed toy, why am I crying?_

Furi tried to hide it and just pet through Akashi’s fur more. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. _Dammit. It’s just a toy._

“Hun?” His mom prompted him to say something. Kouki just shook his head, trying to cover his eyes with his bangs.

_Kasamatsu was right. My emotions build up and explode over little things…_

“M-mom?” Furi asked, not looking at her.

“Yes, sweetie?” She asked softly.

“C-can you tell Kouta to b-bring Yuki Jr. n-next time he comes?”

“Of course.”

Furi can feel the other two look at him, realizing he’s breaking down over something so stupid. The brunette ignored them and sat down further next to Sei, pulling the taller to lay on top of him. _He’s gonna get bed sores if he isn’t moved around more._ He placed his mate’s sweater on top of him. With a warm lion now basically on top of him, he feels a little better.

_Sei’s heavy._

Funny how he and his mate are almost the same height but their bodies differ so much. Kouki hugged Akashi the best he could from the angle, and completely blanked out for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Kouki decided not to tell anyone Masaomi’s supposed to show up. He thinks if he tells their friends they may start a war or something. _Whoever ends up being here at the time will just have to be taken by surprise._ Furi thinks that’ll end up being Shikari. The hawk hasn’t really left Akashi’s side, just as Furi hasn’t. Kouki knows those two consider each other siblings.

_… I hope this meeting goes well._

The brunette doesn’t know when the eldest Akashi is supposed to show up, so he’s a bit anxious.

 

His mom went out with Amaterasu to bring them back some warm tea. There’s apparently a cafe near the hospital, and she thought it sounded like a good idea. Shikari and Furi are both in this sort of trance of depression, otherwise Kouki’s sure the hawk would’ve offered to go with her.

Sei’s condition hasn’t changed at all. Furihata keeps telling himself that, that is better than it getting worse so he should be thankful. Despite this, he really just wants to see ruby, heterochromatic or even gold eyes open up. He wants Sei to wake up and tease him like the alpha usually does. He just wants things to go back to the way they used to be.

He had just drank some water from the bathroom and was walking back when the door opened.

Kouki already knew who it is, but he looked at Shikari taking a step towards her in case she decides to pounce. The brunette watched Masaomi pause in the doorframe. _Good he’s taken off guard._ Kasamatsu’s father pushed his friend in while Yukio shut the door behind them.

The air seemed to still and everyone sort of stood there watching the Akashi head seemingly freeze. It’s an odd but _human_ look on him. It was silent for a bit until Shikari abruptly pushed her chair back, skidding the legs on the ground and stood up. Kouki jolted and looked at the girl besides him.

To be completely honest, Shikari looks straight out of a horror movie. She has long black silky hair that is half covering her face. She’s skinny making her cheekbones stick out and her expression is hard to place. It’s dark. Depression, anger, frustration, chaotic and calm at the same time. Pricks started to pin her contour line, it is an action Furi’s seen many times on his mate. _She’s transmorphing._

Kouki quickly grabbed her hand.

“Shika. It’s okay.”

Kasamatsu also walked up to support him. Shikari didn't answer, but didn’t pounce either.

Furi kept his hand locked with her’s, and moved his gaze back to Masaomi.

Kouki blinked.

_He’s panicking._

The phoenix’ eyes are grey now and Furihata can distinctly see Masaomi shaking.

_Good._

_He does have a heart._

The oldest in the room pushed the panicking phoenix closer. Masaomi swallowed and looked at his friend to whisper something.

“... Looks… Shiori…”

Furi blinked, and looked at Sei. _Shiori was sick._

_… Masaomi watched her die._

_…_

_He’s reminded of her, which is why he’s panicking._

“I know, buddy.” The older pat his friend’s shoulder and made him sit in the visitor’s chair. Akio kept a hand on Masaomi.

Furi’s starting to see the person Masaomi used to be.

The phoenix looked at Sei for a bit looking _genuinely_ upset. Kouki couldn’t be more glad even if this is hard to watch.

“He doesn’t even have a mane…” Masaomi muttered. Furihata slightly stiffened. _That was my first thought too._

The Akashi then moved a hand forward to glide across some of Sei’s fur. Shikari slightly jolted as if taming herself down as to not pounce. Kouki gripped her hand, knowing how much she is holding herself back. She doesn’t even know about Masaomi’s ‘okay’ side, this must be difficult for her.

“Why doesn’t he..?” Masaomi continued, narrowing his gaze where Akashi is bound to eventually grow longer hair.

“Masaomi, how old do you think Sei is..?” Kouki asked a bit perturbed. _Sei’s still a teenager. He’s not an adult and is still growing._

_… Masaomi really thought Sei is an adult?_

Although their group has a more mature mindset because of what they’ve been through, they are still kids.

The phoenix didn’t have an answer to the brunette’s question. Instead of responding, Masaomi seemed to realize his mistakes, and _how bad_ they are. The older hitched a breath, Kouki only heard it because of his good hearing. Masaomi then grit his teeth, looking at his son and moved his hand to the side of Sei’s face. Immediately the older noticed the baby feathers. His expression switched to that of sadness to confusion.

Kouki watched as Masaomi moved his gaze to Sei’s wings. The older finally took notice of them, moving on from the fact that Sei looks like Shiori right now. The phoenix’ eyes widened. _Yes, he definitely did not know._

Masaomi looked confused and shocked, _completely_ taken off of his pedestal as he took in the other’s phoenix wings.

“... Why… Why does he..?”

_This is amusing._

“Masaomi, I told you. You don’t know Sei.” Furihata answered his broken question. “Do you understand why I wanted you here now?” Kouki felt Shikari slightly look at him, shocked by the fact that it was indeed him who invited Akashi’s abuser.

Masaomi didn’t answer again and just put a hand on his head, as if he has a terrible headache. _He probably does._ The phoenix looked at Sei for a bit longer, and raked a hand through yellowish fur, over to red and gold feathers.

There’s an odd feeling in the air.

It’s similar to when Sei has a strong emotion and it sort of leaks onto everyone else, affecting their mood. Furi thinks that’s what’s happening right now but with Masaomi.

Kouki knows for sure the older’s emotions are genuine. The entire aura radiating off of the phoenix is that of another person. _This is his old self._

 _It took Sei being in a coma for him to come to his senses._ Furihata absolutely hates that it had to come to this for the older see some light, but he can also only be thankful that they are here now.  _Even though I hate what right now has become._

There’s a huge feeling of depression and _regret_ in the air. The guilt is heavy, making everyone feel it despite it only supposed to be belonging to Masaomi.

Biting his lip (which is completely uncharacteristic,) the Akashi head started to grab his son. Furi watched the man navigate the IV and respirator’s wires, pulling Sei so he is in the older’s lap. Masaomi moved the lion as if he weighed nothing, and cradled his head. The older held Sei close. A part of Furi felt a little more whole at that.

Masaomi whispered an apology and that was more than enough to convince everyone in the room that this is Sei’s _real_ father. Furi could swear he saw a tear drip down the other’s face as well, which is something he didn’t ever imagine happening. Kasamatsu’s dad also seemed to relax, which just proved who they’re with now.

They gave Masaomi his moment to think, apologize and repent. Nobody said anything but seemed to have the same sense of relief hit them.

Furi can’t help but think that this is anti climatic. He’s _glad,_ so glad that nothing more had to happen for Masaomi to realize what’s been going on, but it is a bit odd.

After some time passed, the door opened revealing Kouki’s mother along with Asu. They paused, looking at the scene, then shut the door. Amaterasu immediately went up to Masaomi, very obviously protective of Sei. Furi helped his mom get a seat. He’s sort of mad at himself for even letting her go on that adventure with only Asu. She gets weak and doesn’t have good balance so he’s glad to see her in one piece. She handed him and Shikari their tea that she went out for. They quietly thanked her and Furi watched her expression change after that. She sipped her own drink looking at Masaomi cradling who she considers her own son.

“Chi-senpai?” Akio suddenly asked looking at Kouki’s mother. She blinked and looked at the man, trying to place him. Kouki can tell she doesn’t actually know who he is despite her polite smile. The father then clenched his chest as if in mock pain.

“Ah, what did I expect! I guess you don’t remember me then.” The man looks a bit like Kise right now. Furi wondered if he picked this attitude up from the wolf or this is just him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure we must’ve met. I have poor memory…” Kouki’s mom answered looking apologetic. Furihata knows what she said is a lie, and she just said it to be polite though.

“No, I was just hoping you’d recognize me… Wait a minute!” The man looked at Kouki then his mother and went back and forth a few times. “Toma got you then!” _Toma._ Furi lit up, that was his father’s name. “That dog!” _Literally._

“You knew my husband?” Chiase asked, taken by surprise.

“Everyone knew you! And Toma was very obvious.” Kasamatsu’s father laughed.

Furi looked between the adults in the room. _It seems all of our parents were friends..?_ It’s a bit odd to think how everyone knew each other then had kids that ended up knowing each other. Although in hindsight it makes sense since they all still live in the same areas.

Kouki learned after that, that apparently his mom was pretty popular and that his dad had been ‘chasing’ her for awhile. It was a welcomed change of pace. Furi’s never heard much of his parent’s lives before he and Koutarou were born. He is always open to hearing more things about his dad anyways.

His father’s passing was made apparent which seemed to be a shock to Akio. Chiase sort of waved it off seeing as everyone seems to be a single parent nowadays. It was a bit of a solemn declaration even if true. Kouki knows that it’s a fact but he’s also sure it is depressing to his mom.

The two adults spoke a bit. Masaomi stayed out of the loop, hugging Seijuurou. Furi watched him for a bit while listening in on the adults’ conversation. Shikari seemed to calm down a bit but Kouki kept their hands locked. Kasamatsu did the same as him. Amaterasu isn’t growling but she is sitting right next to Masaomi watching his every move.

_… Does this mean it’s over..?_

Even if Masaomi has mental breaks, this is at least the beginning of the end? The older definitely feels horrible and is going so far as the pet his unconscious son so…

_I’m still getting a restraining order._

Until the phoenix gets more help and is stable, Furi will not let the Akashi head spend alone time with Sei. Masaomi needs to focus on himself for once as well. It seems the whole making a griffon thing stemmed from Masaomi’s father. The phoenix is still haunted by his dad’s wishes and it’s broken him down. He needs to get over it, and unconsciously know that Sei’s grandfather is dead. Kouki’s realized that Masaomi still feels trapped. Shiori was his relief but with her gone, he’s only gone down hill.

_Free._

_They’re all free._

The brunette breathed out, letting go of Shikari’s hand. She glanced at him a bit curious and he simply walked over to his mate. He balanced on his ankles and squatted next to Masaomi. Glancing up, he matched the phoenix’ gaze. Seeing the other upset, Furi smiled a little and pet Sei’s fur, kissing the side of his head.

“Masaomi.” Kouki started and locked gazes with the other again. “You’re free now, you can be the father you wished you had.”

The phoenix breathed for a bit, looking back at Sei and petting him.

“It’s too late for that.” _He’s defeated._

“You have to move on. Just be better from here on out, that’s all you can do.”

Masaomi slightly nodded. It was a bit odd for him to not debate.

“The Organization…” The phoenix glanced at Seijuurou’s wings. A ugly feeling pitted itself in Furi’s stomach. Masaomi didn’t need to continue as to explain his thoughts.

_No doubt they’ve heard about Sei by now._

“Kouki.” Masaomi looked at him. It wasn’t any look Furi’s ever seen from the phoenix. The older looked at him _softly_. Kouki blinked, curious at the other. “Don’t worry about them. You’ve already done enough. I’ll take care of The Organization.”

“... How do you plan on doing that?” Furi asked, unconsciously letting out a huge breath. _He does need to learn how to ask for help so…_

“I’m going to destroy them.” Masaomi narrowed his gaze, then pet his son’s fur. “Not just for Seijuurou. They are corrupt, and have ruined my family. I know they have bothered the Midorimas as well… I’m sure many others.”

… _That is surprisingly helpful and respectable…_

“If you need help, _please_ ask.” Kouki replied.

Masaomi didn’t reply but Furi knows he heard. Whether the phoenix actually will is up to him now.

They sat there for a bit. Kouki admits he oddly could…enjoy Masaomi’s company. He sort of _hates_ himself for it. Masaomi’s the one who’s terrorized his mate for so long. Getting along with that man was never even an option in his mind. _I guess Sei does have some of this man’s blood in him too… Ah, God I hate this._

It feels like the difference of when Sei was scary versus when they became friends. Furi’s glad the older is being almost friendly, but it’s confusing his anger. He doesn’t know where to focus all of his pent up emotions.

Looking at Amaterasu, Furi thinks this is how she is feeling as well.

However, his thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. They glanced over to it to see it is Midorima’s father talking with a man with a briefcase. Looking at the man, Kouki could instantly recognize he must be related to Kagami. _I mean, red and black hair? He’s got the appeal of a tiger as well._

The two men glanced in and noticed Masaomi, instantly pausing. Furi gets the feeling this is the first time Midorima’s father is seeing the older Akashi after finding out what happened. _How did Masaomi even get in here..?_ Kouki doesn’t think it matters though.

Fortunately, the man who is assumably Kagami’s father walked forward for a handshake.

“Akashi Masaomi, I presume?” The tiger asked.

Furihata can practically feel the phoenix’ thoughts. Biting back any sort of questions, Masaomi returned the handshake.

“Yes, an-”

“Kagami Takeshi, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” The man smiled. It's the same smile Kagami always gives which would be a bit reassuring if it weren’t for the circumstance. The tiger pulled his briefcase up, placing it on the bed, and opening it. The older pulled out some papers and handed them to Masaomi. The phoenix took them, skimming quickly, completely used to reading paperwork.

“I look forward to seeing you in court.” The alpha grinned. Kouki blinked, and sort of overlooked the papers Masaomi is narrowing his eyes at.

_… court order… restrictions… ongoing… custody…_

_Custody._

“You’re not taking my son.” Masaomi seemed to skim the same part he did at the same time. The phoenix glared at the other alpha.

“I suppose we’ll find out in court.” The tiger grinned.

Masaomi grit his teeth, looking like he would be growling if he were a different animal.

“You have no power over that. You’re not taking Seijuurou.”

“Actually-” The alpha continued grinning, and glanced at Akashi’s unconscious form. “-you’re holding my nephew, so as a relative, I _do_ have power over that.”

There was a bit of a silence. Kouki already knew that, but it seems Masaomi didn’t, along with everyone else.

“Anyways-” Takeshi turned to Midorima’s father. “-if you could email those documents to me, I would appreciate it.” The tiger turned a gaze back to the younger Akashi.

Furihata couldn’t exactly decipher the look. The tiger sighed and looked at Masaomi.

“I wish you luck on dealing with my wife when she meets you.” The alpha looked back to Midorima’s father. “Shall we?”

The other alpha could only agree, probably not knowing how to talk to Masaomi yet. The two adults left at that, to assumably talk more linguistics.

After they left, Masaomi looked at him.

“I was under the impression you would be the one I’m meeting in court.”  _Me too._

Furi blinked up at the older.

“That _was_ my plan.” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows. _If Kagami’s father is taking over this case, I need to talk to him._ Furi looked at the others in the room. _I can trust them to watch over Sei._ “Excuse me.” The brunette got up and left the room to chase down the two who just left.

Nobody was able to speak before he was already out of the room. Fortunately, nobody’s allowed to run in the hospital, so the two adults didn’t get very far. He sort of speed walked up to them. They noticed, having high senses, and waited for him.

“Y-you’re Kagami’s dad, right?” Furi asked. The man nodded. “M-my name is F-furihata Kouki, a-and I’m Sei’s mate.”

The tiger lit up, realizing Kouki may have promising information. Since nobody can talk to Akashi right now, Furi’s probably their next best bet.

"Furihata Kouki, yes I've heard about you. You're also my son and son in law's friend." The older smiled, friendly. Kouki immediately likes this man. He's very... _stable._ Furi's heard Kagami mention his dad in the past, always fondly, Kouki can understand now.

"Y-yeah," Furi breathed out a smile, trying to be polite even though he's still a bit robotic inside. "U-um, s-so I was actually planning on m-making a court order..." Kouki tried to explain himself.

"Oh," The older smiled, but seemed to think something. "seems I beat you to it, but I would love your help in the room." The tiger talked with his open hand a bit.

"Furihata-san," Midorima's father spoke up, thinking something as well. "you've done enough. Let Kagami-san handle all the paper, and organizing." The man seemed to sort of choke this out, like he's pushing himself into voicing his thoughts. Furi oddly found it endearing. Truthfully, he's thankful to not have to organize everything.

He strained a smiled and spoke with Kagami’s father for a bit. The pomchi came to find the older’s presence comfortable, he has a sort of calm and 'for-sure' feeling about him. It reminded Kouki of the other's statement earlier,

_“I wish you luck on dealing with my wife when she meets you.”_

_His wife must be where Kagami gets his fiery nature from._

_… Kagami’s mother is Shiori’s sister, and Sei’s aunt._

From what Kouki knows, that lady is the only connection to Shiori.

 

* * *

Eventually, Furi went back to the hospital room. Upon his entrance he looked around the room, immediately realizing something happened. _Happening._

A woman who looks suspiciously like Aomine is being held back by Kasamatsu’s father. The panther is growling at Masaomi, who looks both a bit bored and still apologetic.

_What is this scene I just came back to..?_

Honestly, Furi’s really tired. He just wants to curl up next to his mate and rest. It’s been a long day. His exhaustion must’ve shown because he happen to lock gazes with his mother who suddenly narrowed his gaze.

“Hey!” The pomeranian suddenly barked, getting the other’s attention. Everyone in the room jolted. Kouki hasn’t heard his mother use the tone before. She always speaks softly, even when she is mad she doesn’t sound so _agitated._ Furi thinks she is just as done with this as him.

The alphas shocked by the tone, looked at her.

“This is a _hospital._ If you cannot act civil, I will personally escort you out to have a _chat._ ” Her tone left no room for complaints and despite her being an omega dog, the alphas seemed fearful.

Furihata watched Masaomi look at her, then glance back at him, making the others realize he came back. The phoenix sighed and stood up, placing his son back on the bed. The Aomine look-alike watched the other with a twitching eye. Masaomi kissed Seijuurou on the head, surprising the panther.

“I won’t cause more trouble here, Chiase,-” The phoenix nodded to his mom then looked at him. “-Kouki.” Masaomi raked a hand through his hair and made to leave, grabbing the papers Kagami’s father handed him.

Akio slowly backed from the blue haired female, making sure she doesn’t pounce.

“Yukio, I’ll be out. Watch over your brothers tonight.” The older stated, and turned after Masaomi.

Kouki caught the phoenix’ eye as he left. They shared a small nod, and the two adults left. _He definitely has a lot to think about._

Once the door shut, the Aomine look-alike visibly calmed down. The panther took a few breaths then apologized to Chiase, who understood her anger so waved it off. Kouki watched Asu jump up to Sei and lick his face, laying down next to him. Furi then moved his gaze up to Kasamatsu. The other dog seemed to see his exhaustion, then looked to Shikari.

“Shikari, my house?”

Furi was confused for a moment but then remembered that Shikari gets along with Kasamatsu’s brothers so it made more sense. _Good she needs a change of scenery._

“B-but-” The hawk looked at Sei, upset.

“Change of pace, come on.” Kasamatsu nodded, making it sound like a demand. She looked at the other for a minute then nodded.

“Okay, Kio-nii.” The beta breathed out and hugged Sei, then Chiase. Asu licked her hand and she came up to Furi. “Rest up, senpai.” She whispered in his ear, when hugging him. Kouki hugged her back, feeling how skinny she is. It made him worry a bit, but he can’t say anything about it right now (and he’s not anyone to talk.)

Kasamatsu grabbed his shoulder reassuringly for a moment and left with the hawk.

Left with his mom and the one stranger, Furi calmed down. He sat next to Sei, slightly pulling him on top of himself. A headache raged in his head, so he listlessly pet through the lion fur and sort of half listened to the conversation around him.

The lady is in fact Aomine’s mom, which sort of makes her a weird step aunt or something. She also _hates_ Masaomi with a burning passion, he can’t find fault in her feelings though. She knows a lot about the case, and Sei’s life in general. Furi knows he should pay attention given he told Kagami’s father that he’ll talk in the courtroom. However, he’s really tired. In his defense, he really tried to listen but ended up falling asleep.

Sei’s weak state physically hurts his heart. He thinks he heard once that mates are spiritually connected (unless they’re not good mates.) He can definitely believe that. Besides there are cases of mates literally being able to talk without talking outloud. Which sounds alarmingly like Kuroko. Kouki can sort of relate, he definitely feels the same emotions as Sei. The brunette chopped that up to Akashi being influencing though. Maybe when this all blows over he can test that.

For now he hugged an oversized teddy bear and fell asleep with a both physical and mental heavy feeling on his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki woke up being terrified. He woke up because Sei’s _moving._ His alpha still has shut eyes but is shaking and gasping. Furihata’s more terrified than ever. Fortunately, his mom is still in the room and hit the call button along with quickly telling the receptionist outside of the room that they need help.

Kouki couldn’t think. He just pet Sei’s face, trying to calm the alpha down. The taller is shaking and moved his head back and forth, showing he’s in a pain. Akashi’s also whining and panting, curling in on himself.

_Fuck! Shit! Oh my god! What do I do!?_

He’s fortunately that in the ICU they’re basically prepared to be at someone’s side within five seconds.

Midorima’s parents have been switching off day and night shifts. Furi thinks they’re feeling too guilty and worried over his mate, so asked for that set up. Nights are Midorima’s mom’s shifts. She was quick to come in. She looks stable, probably used to stressful situations, but Kouki thinks she is definitely a bit panicked under her facade.

Akashi moved back and forth while she tried to stabilize him. His wings unfurled, and his nails stretched out then retracted, over and over again. They had to be careful of that.

"I-it's okay, S-Sei, it's okay-" 

Kouki tried to tell him it’s okay and that they’re right here. He doesn’t know if the alpha can really hear him, but it came natural to try and sooth his mate.

Some other nurses came in, seeing as Akashi’s sort of an important patient (as to why everyone keeps a closer eye on him.) Normally that sort of special treatment would anger Furi but since it’s over his mate, he’s not going to complain. They ended up having to give Sei some sort of tranquilizer, because he just got more upset and almost gave a nurse stitches with his claws.

Akashi didn’t calm down immediately, defying what movies always taught. He slowed down a bit, the beeps on the monitor are still going extremely fast though. He stretched his limbs, as if having horrible growing pains. A second later and Kouki realized why. His mate started to transform into a more human state. Furi pet the other, and Sei panted, sweating as if he’s running a marathon. To him, it probably is that difficult, maybe moreso. The alpha whined and kicked out a few times, slowing morphing into a state that he recognizes.

The moment Furi could recognize the same curve that Sei’s nose has, his same pianist fingers, same high cheekbones, and sharp collar bone, Kouki started crying.

The brunette ignored his own distress, combing through sweaty cherrylocks that he hasn’t seen or felt in what feels like forever. Because of the different fit, the mask Sei had been wearing fell off. Kouki saw the familiar cupids bow and lips that would normally be red but are pale now. Akashi’s chest rose up and down a bit rapidly as he tried to gasp in breaths. The nurses had to reattach the heir’s IV and other wires since in the change they all ripped out. They left small trails of blood in their wake, making Furi slightly cringe.

While the nurses got Sei rewired, Midorima’s mother did other things like rechecking his blood pressure. Kouki’s mother got up to grab a wet washcloth and wipe it across Sei’s face, Amaterasu moved forward to lick the heir’s face, and Furi honestly forgot his dog was here. Akashi slowly calmed down, not moving as much. The alpha is still shaking but he stopped stretching out and swiping. A nurse reattached the cherryhead’s mask. Kouki watched puffs of air fill it the moment the nurse got it secured.

Over time they got Sei settled. His ears, tail and wings along with pricks on his cheekbones are still showing, but Akashi’s now in a human state. Kouki’s a bit overwhelmed. A part of him felt like he wouldn’t ever see his mate like this again. He had been afraid Sei would be stuck in a deep coma for years or never come out. It’s overwhelming. Furi hugged his mate, hiding his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. It’s a familiar place which just made him cry more.

_Thank God. Thank you God. My mate…_

Thanks surrounded his thoughts. He couldn’t think much more other than how grateful he is that his mate is still here.

* * *

 Furi doesn’t know how long he stayed in Sei’s neck. The alpha stopped shaking, and fell into another deep slumber. Akashi’s breaths and heartbeat calmed, as did the air in the room. Kouki nudged the side of his face and cradled his head, raking through Sei’s hair. The brunette kissed his head a few times and eventually glanced around the room. It’s clear his mom had been crying too as she pulled a tissue from her eyes, while holding onto one of Sei’s pale hands. The nurses let them be besides Midorima’s mother who is matching Chiase’s movements, by pulling a tissue from her face. The older alpha is now sitting in a visitor’s chair, seemingly feeling some emotions after having to suppress them.

His mom put her tissue down and leaned over to kiss Sei’s head. Furi knows his mom sees Akashi as her own kid, and this must be difficult for her. On the other side, Midorima’s mom knew Sei since he was little, she must also be a sort of mother figure.

_… Sei actually has a lot of moms._

A lot of Sei’s friend’s parents see him as their own kid. Furi’s, Midorima’s, Aomine’s, Hanamiya’s, Kagami’s and that’s just the parents Kouki knows about. It’s sort of funny. Sei lost his own mom but gained so many in the process.

Furihata’s glad so many people are looking out for his mate.

 

Eventually, they all came to a sort of calm and looked at each other.

“This is good news.” Midorima’s mother spoke. “He’s healing fast. This is a more stable state for him to be in. He should even get out of the ICU after a day.”

Kouki and his mom sort of let out a breath at that.

“He may also be a bit more conscious now.” The lady continued and smiled a little. “If you talk to him there’s a chance he will hear.” Kouki lit up, but the older’s smile dropped.  “He might also move once in awhile, don’t be alarmed but there have been cases where we have to tie down a patient’s arm or more because of this. It’s just to make sure they don’t hurt themselves or others, or so they don’t rip out IV’s and whatnot.” The older sighed. “Seeing his fit just now, he’ll probably end up being one of those patients.”

Kouki lost his small smile. _Tying Sei down…_ It left a bad taste in Furi’s mouth.

“But seeing as he’s a um-” The older averted her gaze for a second. “-abuse victim, we’ll try to only do that if we really have to.”

… _Sei’s been tied down before._

Furi remembered Aomine saying that Akashi was once tied down for a week to starve. Kouki bit his lip. After talking to Masaomi and finding out he can be reasonable, Furi nearly forgot all the _shit_ he did. A new frustration filled him at that.

He really hopes they don’t end up having to tie Sei down.

The older sighed and leaned forward shifting some of Akashi’s bangs.

“Sorry for the negative note. This is good news and should be treated as so.” She seemed to notice how sweaty Akashi became in his fit. “I’ll get some dry shampoo on my break. We sell it in the store downstairs.” She said this but seems to be thinking about something else.

Kouki bit the inside of his lip.

“Are you alright, Midorima-san?” The brunette asked despite not being alright himself. The older woman sighed.

“I really thought I knew Seijuurou…” She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s mine and my husband’s issue.”

Kouki thinks he understands her thoughts. She always thought Sei would grow up and marry her son, she probably thought they both _did_ like each other. Furi can gather that Midorima’s parents were very traditional and are starting to be a bit more realistic only recently. It must be a lot to take in. They also always trusted Masaomi, that’s a bit of a hit to them too.

“Sei’s not going to hold a grudge against you. Masaomi’s also a bit more complicated than being just a bad person too." It felt odd to say that, since for a long time Masaomi was just a bad person,  _he still is but...it's more than that now..._  "It’s not your’s and your husband’s fault.” Kouki replied then hugged his mate, subtly breathing in the scent. The older looked at him and smiled even if she doesn’t believe everything he said.

After a bit longer, Furi cuddled into his now human shaped boyfriend and fell back to sleep, this time not waking up terrified.

* * *

 

They cleaned Sei up a bit when it became actual day time. Ryou came by with some clothes and Yuki Jr. Since the alpha has so many wires and wings, they really just put some pants on him. They laid his sweater on top of him though. Furi felt a bit better seeing his mate more at home. However, when he took Yuki Jr. and placed it by Sei’s head he could tell the stuffed toy smelt like Shaba. It made him feel horrible. The kitten must miss the lion so much. Furi admits he also misses the tiny kitten that looks so much like his mate, but he also can’t leave Akashi.

Eventually his mother left with the help of Ryou. They’re just going to the cafe down the street to bring back something for him. Once they were gone and he was left with his mate, he felt a wave of depression hit him. He probably didn’t handle it well either. For some reason he thought it was a good idea to go on his phone, which ended up with him watching all the Celestale videos with Sei in them. Kouki can’t even think about Celestale right now, it’s on the backburner. He watched the videos anyways, ignoring all their fans asking where they are. Seeing Sei up and grinning his stupid smirk that he makes before he says something that he knows will embarrass Furi, was _too_ overwhelming.

Kouki watched a few videos, knowing he really shouldn’t, but without being able to stop himself. He only stopped when Asu pawed his thigh, whining. The brunette blinked through tears, and put his phone on the tiny table besides the bed. Curling up he cried into Sei’s chest, knowing the alpha can’t comfort him now.

“P-please wake up soon. I m-miss you s-so much Sei…” Kouki hugged the taller.

Truthfully, he doesn’t know when he became _so_ attached to Akashi. It feels like he can’t live without him though. The heir sort of forced his presence in Kouki’s life… It’s hard to tell how things turned from Furi being once terrified of Akashi to suddenly sleeping together.

“Vv-shvhh.”

Kouki blinked, stopping his thoughts and sat up to look at his mate. The other’s eyes are still closed but he definitely made a different sound just now. Sei didn’t change except scrunching his eyebrows a bit. _Is he dreaming..?_ Furi doesn’t know if people in comas can have dreams. He had been too afraid to look up coma facts (or ask) in fear of hearing something horrible. Midorima’s mother said that he is in a more conscious state now though, so it sounds like it’s possible… She also said that Sei may be able to hear.

It’s possible that Sei was trying to respond just now.

“Sei?” Kouki asked. He waited awhile with no response and deflated a bit. “‘Course not…” The brunette lowered his head, resting next to the other. Asu whined, seemingly thinking the same thing as him. Kouki pet her head and sighed. “Love you…” He mumbled, planning on sleeping more.

He really does love the alpha. Sei’s constantly telling Kouki that, but he barely tells it in return. The pomchi cringed at himself. In the past in his relationships he always acted more like Akashi. Completely devoted, constantly trying to display affection and crave it in return. The other person was always disinterested… _How could I become that person, knowing how that feels?_ Sei teasing him holds a new meaning. After learning all about the heir’s life, Furi’s realized Akashi is starved of affection.

“I promise I’ll be better-” Kouki teared up again, nuzzling into the taller. “-I’ll give you everything I have...so please wake up…” The brunette sniffed, biting his lip.

It feels like his heart’s going to break. The pain was so real it took Furi a moment to realize that Sei’s shaking and it’s not just him. Widening his gaze, suddenly very awake, he sat up, looking at his mate.

_Again?_

The alpha moved his head, whining a bit with scrunched eyebrows. Kouki heard the heart monitor’s beeps speeding up, and Furi felt his own heart both drop and speed up in tandom.

_Should I call someone again?!_

This time, Sei seems more distressed than in physically pain.

Within a minute Furi noticed Midorima’s father come in, probably getting a notice that Sei’s heart rate and breathing rate is increasing. A bit frazzled, the brunette looked over at the taller who came up with a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright, this is normal.”

The man said this but as Kouki looked back to his mate he can feel some sort of distress. _Maybe we do share emotions?_ Akashi feels... _scared._

_He’s probably having a nightmare._

Sei lashed an arm with sharpened claws out, nearly nicking Kouki. Fortunately, Midorima’s father seemed to have been expecting it, and caught Akashi’s arm.

“Sei? Sei, it’s okay-” Furi spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm the alpha. _He’s scared. Why is he so scared?_ “-shh, it’s gonna be okay-” Kouki pet through the cherrylocks before him, a bit frightened himself despite his calm words.

Midorima’s father had to grab Akashi’s other arm as he tried to struggle more. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sei._

“-Sei, please. It’s okay.” Kouki kissed his mate’s forehead. Amaterasu joined him, trying to calm the other down. Akashi didn’t calm down, he just looked more scared and whimpered. Furi felt himself getting overwhelmed by the situation.

_I can’t calm him down._

Furihata’s always been good at calming down people close to him. Without that skill he has nothing.

“Sei, Sei please. Can you hear me?” The brunette asked, upsetness leaking in his voice. The heir whimpered, shaking. Kouki saw tears form on his mate’s eyelashes then watched them drip down.

 _Why? When will this end? He’s in so much pain and I’m not even a good enough mate to be able to calm him down and he’s starting to cry now-_ Tears continued to roll down from Akashi’s eyes, making Kouki more upset. - _why can’t I do anything? I’m sorry Sei, I’m a bad mate. I don’t know why you like me. I can’t even stop you from having a nightmare._

Furi thinks Midorima’s father is trying to reassure him, seeing he’s starting to break. Kouki’s kind of blind right now though. He hugged his shaking mate.

_He’s going to have to be tied up now…_

Furihata slightly gasped, behind tears. Gritting his teeth he nudged into Akashi. Then a song came to him out of nowhere. He didn’t have to think before trying to sing it behind his wobbly voice.

“Heaven, h-heaven, heaven, w-we will n-never cry, never, never c-cry, h-heav~” Furi choked on his words just trying to say some of the song. He whispered it like a lullaby, the way his and Sei’s mom did. “H-heaven, heh-” The brunette tried to continue. Akashi seemed to calm down a bit, Kouki felt himself start to cry more. He continued singing through tears until Sei completely calmed down.

 

They ended up tying down one of Sei’s arms. It hurt Kouki more to see that. Nobody seemed to know how to comfort him any more. He got past a point of feigning smiles. He’s _always_ faked smiles even as his family broke apart but this is _too much._

The next day they got Akashi out of the ICU, which meant more people stopped by. It blew over Furihata’s head. He couldn’t focus on anyone else. He knows Sei improved. It’s still too much. Kouki can’t understand how people deal with their loved ones being in comas for long periods of time.

He found himself listlessly spinning his ring, which reminded him of his dad, furthering his depression. His dad would know what to say right now. Well, maybe he wouldn’t, but he would probably whip out a candybar and say that it’ll be fine. Kouki misses Shiori too. It’s odd because he doesn’t remember her, but unconsciously he does and it hurts to think of her. The brunette understands why Masaomi cringed when he brought her up now.

He found himself also playing with Sei’s hands a lot. The alpha’s hands are pale and smooth, despite him playing basketball. Kouki thinks a ring would look great on them. He’ll have to get Sei one. Playing with the alpha’s hands made him realize Akashi’s not kneading and _that_ is depressing. Furi always saw Sei knead. He was _constantly_ doing it. Whether he was awake, asleep, or even doing it on the inside of his sweater, hiding in plain view. _God, do I miss Sei kneading._

Akashi’s so… _lifeless._

The only time the alpha isn’t lifeless is when he’s upset and having a bit of a fit. Sei’s fits never cease to scare Kouki. He imagines it being the last time his mate moves. He imagines Akashi moving around in pain emotional or physical then suddenly stopping and falling completely still, but that time his heart stops.

Furihata can’t deal with those thoughts. He just _can’t._

* * *

 

Eventually a man came by. Furi’s been ignoring everyone who stops by. This one’s scent he didn’t recognize though, so as Akashi’s protector, he paid a little more attention.

“... Watari, I was the young master’s caretaker…”

_Caretaker._

Furi slightly furrowed his eyebrows, still not giving the man the time of day. _If he was a caretaker he must’ve known about Sei’s situation._

“Hmm…” Someone else in the room hummed. Kouki took the moment to take count of who’s in the room by smell.

_Kouta… Kuroko... Masako…and Kagami’s father._

Kagami’s father has been busy with gathering all of their proof, and putting together to case, so Furi didn’t expect to smell him. He must’ve come with Kuroko, or maybe for some documents.

Kouki felt the shift of Watari’s scent as to come closer to Sei. The pomchi immediately growled. He doesn’t sense _danger_ from this man, but if the other knew about everything, they’re not friends. Furi’s growl made the man stop and the brunette felt everyone look at him.

“I apologize, I was just worried about young Seijuurou.” The man spoke a bit cautious. Furi doesn’t care. He sort of just wants everyone to leave. He’s not selfish enough to tell Akashi’s kingdom to leave though. Despite this, he doesn’t care about this man.

“If you were his caretaker, then I’m sure you know the situation.” Kagami’s father spoke.

“Yeah, old man. Spill.” Masaki brashly stated, lulling her words. Kouki’s glad for the rudeness for once.

“Yes, I know everything…” The man sighed. “I am on your side. Although, I may be able to explain Akashi-sama’s actions as well. I was his caretaker too.”

_…_

_… This man knows what Masaomi was put through as well._

Furi’s sort of mad. He knows there’s no use in being angry, but he can’t stop himself. Instead of speaking which would no doubt make him snap at this man, he nuzzled into Sei and tried to calm down with his mate’s scent. Koutarou leaned over and pet through his hair which he is grateful for.

He didn’t listen much as Watari talked to Kagami’s father (with small snippets from Masako.) All he heard was pretty much the same as he’s known. Masaomi’s life was hard, Sei’s life was hard, plus some issues with The Organization. The only new thing he learned is that this man seems to really see Akashi as his own son. Without Sei awake, Furi doesn’t know how his mate feels about this man though. Kouki _hopes_ Sei has had some sort of father figure, but Furi also doesn’t because that would mean Akashi knew his father figure didn’t or couldn’t stop Masaomi from hurting him.

Watari agreed to talk in court saying something about this needing to stop. The man also gave them a preview saying Masaomi _will_ admit his mistakes, but getting custody over Seijuurou is a different issue completely. _Masaomi doesn’t want to be alone._ He already lost Shiori and recently came to realize Akashi is all he has. Or really, he’s known this but expressed it incorrectly for years. Masaomi won’t give away his son.

Kouki understands this but he will _not_ let his mate go back to Masaomi, even if the older seems to be a bit more stable. The phoenix may still snap again, _and_ Sei can’t live in fear anymore. Masaomi has a lot of growing up to do. While Sei wants a father, they need to _remeet_ each other. Kouki will gladly take care of his mate until Masaomi is completely stable and able to not instill fear in Akashi. _Honestly_ , Furi will gladly take care of Sei for however long. He doesn’t care how long.

As long as Sei’s happy, he’ll be happy.


	64. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters because I felt they're better left separate~
> 
> Sorry for the lag in updates, a bunch of stuff happened all in a row -oopf- but I am here ^^ the updates may be more sporadic than the past because I have a new work schedule, but I'll try and still update this rather fast ( ‾ʖ̫‾)

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

They wanted the court case to happen _fast,_ so only two days later they held it. With Sei’s condition seemingly stagnating at the point it’s at, Furi left for the first time to take a shower and prepare himself to speak on his mate’s behalf. He feels _horrible_ leaving Sei right now. Akashi keeps having these fits and Kouki has found out that he’s the only one able to calm the alpha down when these happen. The nurses urged him to leave though, he thinks it’s more because they are worried for his own health. He left Amaterasu with Sei, and Kouta volunteered to stay with the cherryhead, which made Furi feel a bit better. In turn, Alex said she’ll help watch over him. Sei at least knows Kouta and Alex’ scents, so they may be able to calm him down if he has a fit.

Furi took a breath, showered, and got dressed in fresh clothes for the first time since staying with Akashi. He wants to say it made him feel better but the pain in his chest from being away from his mate is worse. He wants to get through the court case, _win it,_ know that his mate doesn’t have to worry about anything anymore, and rest with Sei until the alpha wakes up.

Kouki’s tired and admittedly that’s partially his own fault since he has barely eaten anything since all of this started. He’s also only had very light fitful rests, and it is definitely apparent.

Until the time came that Furi had to go to the courthouse, he pet Shaba who he’s neglected. He feels bad about it, but there’s not much he can do. The kitten meowed at him a lot, showing his anger and frustration at being ignored for so long. Kouki apologized. He found it hard to ignore the kitten even more while he pinned back some of his hair and tried to look presentable. He is going to a _courtroom_ after all, and defending his mate.

He held Sei’s feather in his hand, then put it under his dress shirt, feeling the warmth it brought. Honestly, that may be the only thing getting him through this. He said good-bye to Shaba, who started meowing furious.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, we’ll be back though. I promise to bring back Sei. Please just wait a little longer.”

The kitten meowed a bit sadder, looking at him with big eyes that look like Sei’s. It made Furi feel worse than he already does, but he held back his tears. Kouki remembers Akashi’s giant smile when he first asked about the kitten, then the heir’s smile drop when he realized the kitten was not the brunette’s. Furi really doesn’t know where the cat came from, but he doesn’t know where Asu came from either, and both of them found a home here. Sei really did act like his dad when he found the kitten, versus his dad when he got the doberman. Kouki looked at his ring, briefly. _Dad, please watch over us._ Furi then glanced at the kitten’s big copper eyes.

“Please just watch over the house until we come back.” He kissed the kitten on the forehead, and left before he started crying.

* * *

 

Two hours later, and the case has been going in a different direction than Furi thought it would. They don’t have a jury because of the possibilities around a leak and what they are going to _actually_ tell the public about the Akashi household. It was unclear at first if they would end up voicing everything that’s transpired publicly, but it doesn’t seem they’re going to do that now.

Kouki gives Masaomi props for not making everyone _hate_ him, despite everyone’s pre-existing hatred for him. It was impressive, honestly. Then again, Furi doesn’t think he _hates_ Masaomi. He hates what he did, but not his actual personality that much.

“This won’t be publicized then.” The judge rubbed her chin, listening to Masaomi’s clever spiel.

To be honest, everyone in the room seems to agree with the phoenix’ reasoning.

“Seijuurou wouldn’t want to be treated like a victimized case.” The Akashi head spoke with certainty.

Furi thinks he’s right. Sei didn’t talk a lot about his past without being prompted. The brunette thinks his mate just wants to be treated _normal._ The heir wants to do normal teenage things, not be pitied. Akashi’s _strong._

“It’ll affect his life. My son will be targeted if people think he is weak, or know of his weakness.” _That’s true._ “When Seijuurou wakes up, if he disagrees then he may publicize it and I will admit to what has happened. However, I believe this is where my son’s opinion stands. Kouki-” Masaomi looked at him. “-Do you agree?”

Furihata’s glad there’s no jury, he doesn’t feel as pressured just speaking in front of a judge. The courtroom also feels more like a conversation. A conversation with turns and strong opinions, but a controlled one at that.

“Yeah, Sei has too much pride for that.” Furi nodded. Masaomi smirked, but it didn’t look as devilish as one would imagine.

“I have a proposition.” The phoenix added at being agreed with and looked back at the judge. The judge curiously looked. “I’m sure you know of The Organization’s breakage of rules.” _Oh. Of course, he will use his own mistakes to his advantage. What else could I have expected from Masaomi._

“I cannot comment on that.” The judge sighed, but gave a wink, showing she does indeed agree. Fortunately, the room does not have cameras, as this is a confidential case. Masaomi even made sure of it beforehand.

“It is The Organization’s fault Seijuurou is in the hospital.”

What Masaomi said is a lie but it made everyone look at him with interest.

_… I forgot he’s a genius._

“I plan on making a new organization. One that will be rid of toxins.” The phoenix smirked, looking a bit more devious. “The old one has made too many demands, been around for too long. It is time for a change.”

The judge blinked, then looked around the courtroom.

“Does anyone else have anything to add to this?”

“I do.” Kouki stood up. If he’s going to speak his mind, now is definitely the time. The judge nodded, and he walked forward, while Masaomi gave him a smile.

“I speak on behalf of everyone in the room, in that I agree with Masaomi’s reasoning.” The brunette continued. He looked at the room. “If anyone disagrees, speak after I say my piece.” _I don’t think anyone will disagree though._ “The Organization is very obviously criminal, but since this case is focusing on the Akashis, I will put my two cents in. The Organization is obsessed with creating a griffon.”

They already spoke about the whole phoenix aspect, so some people have already come to the conclusion of this. However, Kouki's found he's surprisingly good at organizing his thoughts in a courtroom.

“It is so they will have their very own powerful army. Why is it they wish to breed powerful beings, if this is not the reason? They say it is so they are preserving animals, however, naturally more animals would be alive if it weren’t for their meddling. You all have seen what happens when you stress an already unstable animal, like a phoenix.” Kouki glanced at Masaomi. “I’m sure you all remember the way Sei was.” The brunette turned to the judge as to explain his comment.

“My mate used to be incredibly unstable. He also has memory loss, and loses himself easily.” He quickly summed up. The judge nodded. “If memory loss and losing oneself is a side effect from stress, don’t you think that is the sort of mindless killer The Organization wishes for? I know they completely convinced Masaomi for a long time that he _had_ to create a griffon.” _When I asked for his reason, he didn’t have one other than he ‘has’ to._

Masaomi blinked at him, surprised to not know where Kouki figured all this out from. The phoenix did nod an affirmative though.

“If a phoenix is this unstable, how unstable do you think a griffon would be? There aren’t many ‘mythical’ animals for a reason. They aren’t supposed to breed for perfection. _No_ animal is supposed to breed for perfection. That is how you duplicate mutated genes, it’s simple biology. As there are no griffons is why there are no chimeras, or… ammits.” Furi narrowed his eyes. “If ripping families and loved ones apart is not a crime then I believe the unjust breeding of mutated genes should definitely supply as a crime.” Kouki breathed, keeping a cool head. “I support the destruction of the current Organization for these reasons. When Sei wakes up, if he agrees, then I fully support Masaomi’s redirection of attention.” The brunette finished. “Thank you.”

He turned back to his seat, and shared a gaze with Masaomi who smirked at him. _It is odd to be on the same side as him._

“Is everyone in agreement?” The judge asked, to which everyone nodded an affirmative. “Any disagreements?” She asked again to make sure. Everyone continued to agree. “I am not a fan of The Organization myself, so Akashi Masaomi-” She looked at the phoenix. “-if you believe you can break it down, I will support your public lie.”

Furi’s sure the judge has had The Organization bother her if her tone and opinion is anything to go by. She hit her gabble against the stand to make it final. The only standing obstacle is Sei’s opinion now. Kouki thinks that his mate will agree though. Akashi’s a strategist and will probably find this solution more beneficial. People won’t think that the heir is _that_ weak if it’s The Organization that hurt him either. _Everyone’s been hurt by The Organization at some point._

“All that is left is who will hold custody over Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Masaomi’s restrictions.”

They already came to an agreement that imprisonment for Masaomi isn’t much of an option. Even Kouki was against it seeing as his mate wants a father, and honestly, Masaomi will not get any help in jail. Besides it will hurt the Akashi Incorporation, which Sei might end up taking over.

Kagami’s father stood up.

“I believe a restraining order should be placed at the very least. Since my wife and I are the only relatives, we will gladly take in Seijuurou.”

Kouki hasn’t paid much attention to her, but Kagami’s mom, and Shiori’s sister, is in fact here. Glancing at her, Furi can tell she is the one with the firey nature, but she is holding her tongue throughout all of this, letting her husband handle the legal parts.

“As shown with our own son, who happens to be friends with Seijuurou, we have a friendly and stable home. Of course, we will go through any tests that are in question to prove this.” Takeshi placed papers on the judge’s stand that prove that they are Sei’s aunt and uncle. She skimmed through them, nodding.

Kouki can tell that despite Masaomi’s blank facade he is starting to get a bit agitated.

“Akashi, your opinion?” The judge looked to the phoenix. The Akashi head stood up.

“To be frank, I won’t be giving my son away.” With that statement came everyone’s anxiety. This is the first time that there’s a disagreement. “While I admit I was not stable in the past, phoenix’ thrive off of their family. This was proven when I lost myself with my wife’s passing. Currently, my mind and animal have come to a sense of peace, and if you take Seijuurou away it will only break again. I admit this sounds like a weak and pitiful explanation, but it is true.” Masaomi breathed out and glanced back to his friend. “Akio has known me for a long time, he can swear to this truth.”

The judge glanced to Kasamatsu’s father who easily nodded an agreement. Furi bit his lip. _This is going to get tricky._

“If I may.” Takeshi cut in. Kouki recognizes it as the beginning of the two butting heads. “You must take into account your son’s health. How are we supposed to trust you will not do something regrettable again?”

“I will take psychological tests if that will prove it.” Masaomi easily responded.

Akio stood up, switching places with his friend to speak.

“I agree with you all that this is a bit of a screwed situation. But as someone who knows Masa, taking away his son will not help at all.”

This isn’t the argument they prepared for. The only preparation came from the small comment Watari made, which didn’t give them that much time. Even then, nobody knew Masaomi would have an ally. _Those two are stuck like glue, we should have seen this coming._

“I cannot honestly believe that we can just take your word.” Takeshi narrowed his gaze.

“I will personally work as a bodyguard in their house if I need to, but Masa will break if you take his kid away.” Akio defended.

The judge looked a bit skeptical between them. _Uh oh._ Furihata raised his hand, getting permission to stand, to which he was granted.

“I am of the opposite opinion.” He started, looking at Akio. “Masaomi never had time in his life for _himself._ I believe knowing Sei is safe is a more important issue. Masaomi needs time to work on himself, and prove that he is serious and stable before he can have contact with my mate.”

“Masa _won’t_ be able to be stable without his son. You are planning on throwing him in a deepend, he needs to learn how to stand first.” Akio defended again.

Masaomi looked up, it must be awkward to be spoken about while being there.

“Kouki, you said it yourself-” _Oh no, he’s going to throw my own words back at myself._ “-Seijuurou is more stable than I and has already gone through the troubles I am facing now. He’s already learned how to stabilize phoenix, along with a lion. He has multiple personalities because of this. Seijuurou is the _only one_ who knows what it is like to calm such a creature. _I need him._ ”

Furi slightly cringed because Masaomi’s not lying. Sei probably is the only person who his father can relate to.

“Ma’am-” Akio turned to the judge. “-please believe me when I say tearing Masa from his son will only destroy him further. We need Masa to take down The Organization, and if I’m not wrong-” The dog turned to face Furi. “-lil ‘Kashi _wants_ a father. It’s plain as day. If we break Masa, he won’t get one.” _Shit. Fuck._

The judge seemed to side with Masaomi and Akio, but suddenly lifted her gaze to behind them. Curious, the four turned to see Chiase smiling, and raising a hand. _Mom?_ The judge waved her to speak.

“To save time, I have some things here that will change the on coming outcome.” The brunette smiled sweetly.

Aomine who was sitting next to her helped her stand and come up to the judge. Kouki furrowed his eyebrows, seeing his mom holding some papers. _What… What did she…_ Furi hadn’t counted on his mom to come with some sort of documents or proof or something. She got up to them and handed the judge the papers, who skimmed them.

“Shiori anticipated this and prepared.” The pomeranian smiled. “I have full custody over Seijuurou if her husband is proven incapable. After all-” His mom turned to face him, as Kouki blinked completely surprised. “-my son and Seijuurou are birthmates.”

_…_

_…_

“What?” It wasn’t Furi who spoke. Everyone looked to Masaomi, who is completely taken off his rocker.

“Your son proposed to mine when they were young.” Chiase cocked her head as if it were obvious.

_…_

_…_

 

_“I guess you don’t know that even back then he proposed to you and you said yes.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Your families agreed to it too.”_

 

_…Kuroko mentioned that._

“Shiori signed the papers as did I.” His mom continued, smiling. “All the specifics are in there.” Chiase turned to the judge, happy. “I even have a cute picture of all of us, to prove we are all friends.” His mom giggled as if this weren’t a serious court case.

Kouki glanced at the picture, curious, seeing it is a copy of the picture he keeps in his phone case. The judge cracked a smile. If Furi is known for making people like him, his mom is even better at it. The brunette glanced at Masaomi who for once doesn’t know how to respond. Akio put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, groundingly.

“A custody change is certain then?” Akio asked, speaking for his friend. The judge nodded an affirmative. The dog sighed. “What of the restraining order? What are the specifics from Shio-chan?”

The judge read for a bit, and Aomine lead Chiase back to a seat.

“She spoke of the same concerns you two have, and wrote that her husband is stupid-” The judge smirked, holding in a laugh. Everyone sort of cracked a grin. Furi took note of Shiori’s sister grinning widely. “-she says that for a month you can meet once a week with another person there. After that she says it is up to Seijuurou and Chiase.”

_...That...that sounds reasonable._

Masaomi seems to want to fight it, but can’t since it is Shiori’s words.

 

With that all of their disputes had a solution and the case ended.

There were a lot of breaths of relief, except from Masaomi, who looked defeated. _He’s never been defeated before (besides from his own father.)_ Akio stayed with the older Akashi though, and Furi doesn’t think Masaomi realizes Kasamatsu’s father is also his family.

Kouki smirked and walked over to Masaomi, planning on telling him this since he’s sort of blind to these sorts of things. The Akashi head sighed at the brunette’s arrival, raking a hand through his hair.

“Well played Kouki. I had no idea about that ace.” _Neither did I._

“Masaomi, you’re not losing Sei.” Furi smiled. “He’ll still be here, and you’ll have a month to prove how serious you are.” The pomchi smirked. “Take it as a challenge. Besides-” Kouki glanced to Akio. “-you have more family than you think.” Furi winked.

Masaomi cocked an eyebrow and looked to his side.

“This mutt is _not_ family.”

Kasamatsu’s father snickered and went to kiss Masaomi on the cheek, who simply pushed him away. It turned into a small familiar scuffle.

“Masa!” A woman’s voice suddenly rang out. Kouki recognized it as the feisty cherryhead.

“What about that one?” Kouki asked smugly, as Masaomi realized Shiori’s sister who’s about to pounce him.

“We’ll be in contact.” Masaomi quickly replied and jumped up, as if to run away.

The situation was similar to how Akio got back into the Akashi head’s life, it was almost hilarious. He watched Masaomi try and escape the lion, who chased him down, and tried to fight him.

A sense of calm and exhaustion hit him so hard he nearly passed out. _Done. That’s done with._ The exhaustion came at him so hard he actually did start to fall over, only to be caught by Ryou.

“Back to Akashi?” His brother asked. Furi strained a tired smile and they left.  _Back to my mate..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this is an extremely unprofessional court case, but umn my excuse is that this is Masaomi and the world is facing some serious charges from The Organization so... I hope it didn't seem too childish?  
> Also ~birthmates~ wowwie  
> I feel like some people may be curious or ask so I'm just gonna say right now that the reason Chiase never brought out the documents is because 1-she got sorta caught up in finally having Akashi around after so many years, 2-she didn't know the extent of Akashi's abuse, she sorta just knew that he ran away, 3-she was also just waiting for it to be relevant (like now, since court case, things are official) 4- a bit silly, but she likes to have aces up her sleeve haha
> 
> ((also also, everyone believes Masaomi about him using the lie to destroy The Organization, since his own abuse - and obvious bias against The Organization /// sorry everything about this chapter was unprofessional;;
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed ~ <3


	65. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who ;D

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>>_

 

 

_Oh no. Oh no. Think fast. What do I do!?_

_“Find him!”_

_“Don’t let Shiori-san find out, be discreet.”_

_They’re going to kill me! I need to find Papa!_

_“I can smell him, he’s close.”_

_“C’mon lil kit, everything will be fine…” Fake._

_Akashi quietly squeaked in pants of breaths, hiding around a corner._

_He doesn’t know what he did to get into this situation. He was taking some test and they said he failed. Well, they didn’t tell him, but he heard. His parents defended him, and the men left, but they’re back and mentioned he has to die._

_No wonder Papa says I always need good grades!_

_Seijuurou shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face._

_“He’s over this way.”_

_Panicked, he looked around for an escape. He messed up. He ran into a deadend, and now they’re going to find him._

_Papa... Papa, please save me!_

_He hiccupped, hearing footsteps come closer._

_I need to do something. Fast!_

_All he can see is an air vent. He’s never thought to do this, but now in the situation...he knows he needs to escape. Kitten ears and tail out, and hands morphing out of desperation and fear, he yanked at the grate. He hiccuped and gasped, pulling at it, hearing voices coming closer. He can sense the men’s approach. It’s like a horror movie, he knows the moment they see him he is **dead.** _

_Desperate, he gasped, pulling the vent cover. His eye hurts but that is a minor inconvenience. With the pain came strength, and suddenly the cover ripped off the wall. Quickly, in the knick of time he crawled in._

_“Where’d he go?”_

_“Look at that.”_

_“Find the exit!”_

_No. No. No._

_He crawled and turned a corner then peeked his head around to look back where he came from._

_“Someone stay here, in case he comes back out.”_

_He can see someone’s shoe and leg where he opened the vent._

_“Gas him out.”_

_Fear like no other filled him, and he knows he is running out of time. Quickly, he followed the vent shaft, it turned corners and he looked out at rooms only to see one of the bad men in seemingly every room. Crying silently, and trying to keep his hiccups and sniffs silent, he continued, trying to find a safe exit._

_Papa. Papa will get rid of the men..._

_He continued, finding himself more and more lost. He wants to curl up and cry, but the comment that one man said stuck in his head. ‘Gas him out.’ He can’t stop. No doubt they are expecting him to stay in the shafts, he needs to get out of them. He feels himself panicking, as every turn ended in more turns or a room with a man in it._

 

“Sei, it’s okay shh, it’s gonna be okay”

 

_Seijuurou blinked, and sniffed, hiccuping, his heartbeat calmed a little._

_Safety. I need safety._

_He continued. He turned corners, and eventually found a room with a familiar desk. He almost screamed while coming out of the shaft. He tore the cover off with an obscene amount of strength, shocking the occupant of the room._

_“Papa!” Sniffling, he ran half transformed up to his father, hugging his pant leg. “Papa! P-please save me!”_

_His father picked him up and placed him on his lap, confused._

_“From what Seijuurou?”_

_“B-bad men! The-they’re trying to kill me!” Akashi hiccuped and hugged his father. His Papa wrapped an arm and warm wing around him. Seijuurou doesn’t see his dad’s wings a lot, but he likes them. He doesn’t know what happened after that, but he calmed down on his Papa’s lap, listening to a tune that suddenly came to him._

 

“Heaven, h-heaven, heaven, w-we will n-never cry, never, never c-cry, h-heav- H-heaven, heh-”

 

_Funny how the song sounds like it’s crying too._

 


	66. An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! We are OFFICIALLY on the last google doc for this fic (not counting extras/side stories) I have almost 50 more pages of this (which isn't actually a lot when reading) so there's a good amount left but we're definitely wrapping things up -wOW.  
> This isn't the end but thanks everyone for reading this far ~ I hope you all are having spectacular days
> 
> Enjoy~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

_Birthmate._

…

_I had one all along. And he’s been right besides me!_

Kouki didn’t think much of the revelation when he initially found out. He was too overwhelmed by the turn of events and focusing on not passing out. Back with Sei and after a nap, he really realized what his mom said.

He woke up the next morning, having been completely exhausted and finally feeling he could breath a bit. He’s sure some people stopped by while he was passed out but his embarrassment over that is overrun by his sudden realization that he and Sei have been engaged since they were approximately five years old.

It really worked in their favor. It solved their dispute with Masaomi and now they legally can’t be torn apart despite their huge gap in seed class. _Mom’s officially Sei’s ‘mother’ as well, now._

A lot comes in being birthmates with someone. It’s a packaged deal.

Kouki always wanted one, he never knew he actually had one. It’s a bit of an odd situation. Part of him wants to be afraid that Sei will be overwhelmed and deny eventually marrying him _but…_ realistically this is probably Sei’s dream situation. The alpha is constantly showing affection and saying he wants to get married. Now his mate has an excuse. _Wait, did Sei know all along? Is that why he’s been so handsy and pushy? He knew I was his from the beginning…_

Furi narrowed his eyes. _Who else knew?_ He’ll have to ask. His mom obviously knew. Kuroko _must’ve._ Kuroko mentioned he was told the story from Kouta, which means Kouta _must’ve too._ The brunette feels a bit betrayed over being left out of the loop. He tried to tell himself that it’s possible nobody knew for sure (besides his mom.) After all, when the pomchi heard the story he thought it was just a cute story not the beginning of his engagement with a obsessive half griffon.

Sighing, Kouki looked up at Sei.

 

Ruby. Honey.

 

Those colors blinked open.

Furi’s heart stopped as did all of his thoughts.

“S-Sei?” Another blink. “Sei!” Tears leaked out of his own eyes.

There wasn’t a response, but Furi cried cupping his mate’s face, looking at lidded, tired looking but squinted _open_ eyes.

“Sei-” His voice came out as a whisper now. “-Sei, everything’s alright. It’s all okay. I love you so m-much.” Kouki smiled and cried. There wasn’t a response, but he kissed his mate’s forehead.

Akashi looks _confused._ He’s slowly blinking, trying to understand what’s happening. He looked back at Kouki though, with an exhaustion like no other. Furi smiled his first real smile in days.

“Hh-vwh?” The alpha tried to breath a question, filling his mask with condensation.

Kouki cried a smile as Asu moved up, confusing Sei more than he already is.

“You’re safe.” Furi breathed out and kissed his mate’s hand that he pulled up. Staring at barely open eyes, a sense of relief and happiness filled Kouki.

He can also sense Sei’s emotions. The other is extremely dazed and confused, but _happy_. Kouki doesn’t think his mate understands the situation at all, but the brunette is glad Akashi seems to trust his words.

“I love you, Sei.” Furihata breathed out, keeping his lips on his mate’s knuckles. “I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tears leaked from his eyes but he can’t stop smiling.

“V-lhh-ayh…” Akashi tried to answer but couldn’t. Sei couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer after that and shut them. Kouki smiled and kissed his head.

“It’s okay. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

He felt Sei fall back into a slumber after that. A sense of peace filled Kouki and he hugged his mate, kissing cherry locks mumbling affection. He thinks Sei can hear him, so he kept whispering things.

 

He told Midorima’s father who visibly lost his tight posture at the announcement. The man seemed to have a lot of emotions but kept them in check. He smiled saying that’s fantastic news, and Kouki found himself grinning back.

Furi felt _a lot_ better after that.

He smiled looking at his sleeping mate and kissed the alpha, along with talking to the other. Everyone noticed the shift and immediately lightened up. They all seemed to let out a breath. If the court case’s end wasn’t something to smile about, this definitely is.

Sei seemed to be in a weird lucid state after that. His eyes are still shut but once in awhile he’ll mumble something, as if asking a question in his sleep. Kouki kind of feels bad about how he thinks it’s adorable. The alpha is obviously disoriented, exhausted and confused, but the fact that Sei’s basically talking in his sleep is cute to Kouki. His mate seems more _alive,_ which is something to celebrate. Furi’s also positive that Sei can hear him, because whenever the other mumbles something usually in a questioning tone, Kouki will respond and the alpha will relax. It makes the brunette happier than he can explain.

There was a gasp at the door suddenly, making Kouki glance over alert.

“My newfound family!” A lady with red and black hair spoke with a big familiar grin.

_Shiori’s sister. Kagami’s mom and Sei’s aunt._

Furi can’t explain the feeling, but he already likes this lady. Maybe he has a thing for lions…

The older practically skipped in and looked at them, grinning ear to ear. Kouki can feel his own mother’s smile behind him.

“I’m Kagami Yua! This lil kit’s aunt.” She slightly motioned to Sei, full of bounds of energy.

“Furihata Chiase, and this is my son, Kouki.”

Furi smiled at the woman, who seems ecstatic to meet them. She laughed, obviously overjoyed.

“I know all about you~ Shio used to write about you two in her letters.” _Oh?_

That was the beginning of what is bound to be a long friendship. They both practically fell in love with Yua from then on. Kouki has an inkling that she is a bit like Shiori. She was quick to not only think he is adorable but his mom too, she also was quick to smooch her nephew’s face and hug him despite the odd angle. She’s very _handsy_ but so is Sei. Furi can assume that either lions are just very touchy or his mate’s family is just like that. His mom hit it off immediately with the slightly loud and in your face cherryhead, so much so they looked like old friends almost immediately. Kouki was happy to see his mom find a new person to talk to.

Eventually, Kagami came by saying ‘oh, there you are’ a bit exasperated. It was funny to say the least, he had apparently been with his mom when she suddenly 'disappeared.'

The room became a bit more _lively._ Furi smiled, petting his mate’s head that’s been in his lap the whole time. He can tell Sei’s sort of feeding off of the energy. Kouki thinks he once heard that people in comas (which he isn’t sure if Sei still counts as ‘in a coma’) are affected by their surroundings, which is why it’s good to talk to them. He thinks that’s true. Akashi hasn’t moved at all or even twitched a smirk, but Kouki can tell the other is happy. Asu seems to think so too and has been licking the heir’s face and hands. Furi thinks that’s funny because Seijuurou actually hates slobber, he always got annoyed if Asu licked him. The doberman sort of knew this too and did it on purpose time to time. She must be doing that now, trying to wake the lion up.

* * *

 

Two days later and Kouki saw ruby and honey again. This time Akashi looked _a little_ more awake, not by much though.

“M-huvf.”

Kouki doesn’t know exactly what Sei is trying to articulate, he’s not Kuroko after all. However, he finds that if he just smiles and says happy things, Akashi seems pleased. He did notice his mate twitch pale fingers though so he interlocked their hands. Once he did this and looked back to Sei’s face he knew it’s what the other wanted. Akashi has a warm look in his eyes and Kouki could swear that behind the mask his mate seems to be trying to smile. Furi giggled in response and kissed Sei’s forehead. The lion closed his eyes so the brunette figured that Akashi is too tired and planning on sleeping, but a moment later a very faint but definite purr rumbled underneath him.

That spread a warmth through Furihata’s chest, because Sei is still the same.

* * *

Kouki missed the third time his mate woke up. He was _there_ but apparently asleep. It sort of pissed the brunette off a bit. Not too much because he’s still ecstatic to see Sei getting better, but he still wishes he were awake.

The only reason he even knew Akashi woke up is because Furi had been resting his own head on his mate’s chest. When the pomchi woke up one of Sei’s hands was on his head. Which is more movement than Kouki thought his alpha would be able to make. He didn’t want to move at all seeing as the lion _somehow_ gathered enough strength to move his hand on top of his head. So Kouki pouted to himself keeping their positions. Kuroko who was apparently in the room noticed and laughed to himself about it.

* * *

The fourth time Sei woke up was the beginning of the _fun_.

It didn’t start fun. In fact it was scary at first.

“What’s wrong, Sei?” Kouki asked his mate who’s making a scrunched expression and whining. The other’s heart rate escalated and he seems to be in pain. A seed of fear dug itself in Furi’s stomach and he hit the call button, while petting his mate’s hair trying to sooth the alpha.

Sei made a high pitched whine and tears pricked his closed eyes. Condensation filled his mask as he gasped nudging in to Kouki’s stomach. The brunette can feel a bit of phantom pain from the heir and his head hurts really bad from it.

Midorima’s mother came in, seeing as it’s early morning, before the sun's risen. She looked at Sei for a minute and sort of stated the obvious.

“He’s getting his pain receptors back. It means he’s healing...but his heart rate's going too high. I’ll get some pain medicine.”

Furi frowned when the older left. For some reason he thought Sei would’ve gone through the pain part already. Being in a coma must have nulled that though since his body already knew it was in pain and there was no use proving it.

The brunette combed through cherry locks, watching Sei scrunch his eyebrows and cringe.

“‘S okay, Sei...you won’t hurt soon enough…” Kouki mumbled and cradled the other’s head. He was right, and soon enough Midorima’s mother came back in. She put some sort of medicine through the ventilator, so Sei would just breathe it in progressively.

“That should help. He may be a bit loopy when he wakes up though.” She slightly smiled.

Furi didn’t think much of the statement until later that day.

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

_There’s an angel here._

Akashi woke up to an angel.

He doesn’t know what’s happening. He can’t even think much, but all he knows is someone is talking and it’s the same sweet voice that sang in his dream. He tried to smile in response because he feels warmth from the presence. The voice told him it’s going be okay and kept saying that they love him. Akashi heard the name Sei and could only assume that’s him based off of the proximity and warmth from the voice.

He became determined to wake up before the voice has the chance to leave. Fortunately, the voice said that they’ll be here when he wakes up. Akashi tried to smile but couldn’t.

* * *

He tried to wake up again. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he thinks he did since their positions are slightly different. Again, the voice was there to reassure him.

Blurrily, Seijuurou tried to look at what’s happening, or to get a sneak peek of what his angel looks like. He barely could see, but he could distinguish that the voice is a brunette with a very pretty smile. Akashi wanted to hold their hand so they wouldn’t leave. He tried to say this but found his tongue heavy and body too exhausted to display his request. It was frustrating but the brunette knew what he wanted and grabbed not one but both of their hands together, while smiling widely. Seijuurou tried to at least smirk, he thinks the angel understood.

* * *

The next time, he could see a bit more. The angel is holding one of his hands and sleeping on his chest. Akashi wants to hug the cute brunette. He tried repeatedly to move his hand, which ended futile. A dog seemed to understand his predicament and tried to nudge his hand helpfully. Seijuurou wanted to thank the dog for her help.

“Vf-th-ah.” Futile. As predicted.

His attempt at speech did seem to gather attention though. Suddenly a different angel appeared. A smirk and happy eyes filled his view along with cyan hair. The angel helped him move his hand to better hold on to the brunette. Akashi looked at the other and suddenly realized the bluehead isn’t an angel, and is Kuroko. A piece fell into place at that.

“F-jkkr-” _Kuroko?_

“It’s alright, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled. “Get some more rest.”

If Seijuurou didn’t believe his angel about it being alright, he knows he can trust Kuroko. Akashi unwillingly fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time Seijuurou was even a little conscious all he could feel is pain.

He couldn’t hear anything or feel anything other than what felt like someone digging a pickaxe in to his skull. It is possibly the _worst_ headache, he has ever had and he’s had _a lot_ of headaches.

Then as fast as it came, it thinned out. He lucidly felt his angel holding him and he instantly felt better knowing the brunette is here. He felt extremely dazed and confused but he found he can’t feel any pain anymore, so he let himself be cradled by his angel.

* * *

Akashi woke up, _really_ woke up later in the day. He’s still lucid. Confused, and disoriented, he tried to look around. He noticed his angel next to him, well more behind him, holding him. He noticed that dog from before and Kuroko. He also noticed a little girl, that upon further examination is Hanako. She’s hugging him. He thinks there are more people in the room but they’re not right next to him so he couldn’t find it in himself to further analyze.

He twitched a hand trying to alert Hanako that it’s okay. The moment he lifted a finger, she looked up. He thinks she was crying which upset him, he tried to voice his thoughts.

“H’s ahy…” _It’s okay._ That didn’t come out correct though.

“Sei-nii!” She spouted and hugged him around his chest.

He felt the brunette behind him hug him too.

“I’m going to get a nurse.” Kuroko said and stood up, leaving.  _Nurse?_

The two (three, counting the doberman) in bed with him, hugged and kissed him. He figured everything’s fine because of this.

A minute later, and Kuroko came back with Midorima’s father. The man was a bit unreadable but the lion thinks he’s relieved. He began asking questions after taking a seat.

“What’s your name?” _Name?_

_… What did Hanako just call me?_

“S-sah.” _Sei. That’s what I’ve heard._ “S-sv-” The heir scrunched his eyebrows getting annoyed he cannot even pronounce such a simple name.

“He’s trying to say, Sei. But he only knows that because I’ve been calling him that.” The angel behind him spoke.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. _Don’t let someone know that angel!_ The alpha’s trying not to sound stupid. He pouted, annoyed at the brunette. Hanako noticed his sulking and giggled, further bothering him.

Midorima’s father tapped his clipboard then pointed at his daughter.

“What’s her name?” Everyone in the room seemed to stiffen. Akashi cocked an eyebrow at the sudden shift. He looked at Hanako. _Hanako, obviously. I’m not stupid._

“H-ha-” He swallowed, unable to pronounce that syllables. _Frustrating._ “-nn-” _Why is this so hard?_

“Hanli?” Midorima’s father asked, making Akashi scrunch his eyebrows. _No. He should know his own daughter’s name._

He moved his head negative.

“Kk-kh-”

“Hanako?” The older asked, so Akashi nodded an affirmative. _Why is he treating me like I’m stupid?_

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath and Hanako moved upwards to hug him around his neck. Seijuurou really wants to hug her back but can’t find the strength to do so.

“He’s just waking up so it’s too early to tell how bad yet, but he appears to have dysarthria.”

Akashi furrowed his brows, annoyed at being talked about. _They are talking about me, right?_ He’s also annoyed he can’t speak or hug the girl in his lap. _Frustrating._

“It basically means his ability to speak is inhibited, which is quite clear…”

 _My head hurts._ Not as bad as last time, but his head is definitely still suffering. He can feel his angel petting his hair though which makes him feel a bit better. Akashi closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain. Midorima’s father seemed to notice his predicament, fortunately.

“I’m going to up his dosage of pain medication, his heart rate is still escalated.”

He feels Hanako gripping her hands on his skin, upset. The brunette behind him made him feel calm though. Akashi found his mind getting more muddled, but he stayed awake. _I still need to see the brunette clearer._

With lidded eyes he whined, wanting to tell the angel to do...something. He doesn’t really know what, he just wants attention. Fortunately, he can move his fingers a bit more now, so he tried gripping the other’s hand. Glancing down at their hands, he found himself get annoyed. There’s a ring on his angel’s finger.

_Someone is already giving them gifts._

It didn’t sit well with him.

“Hv-ehh-nng?” _Who gave you that ring?_

“What’s wrong, Sei?” The brunette asked, sweetly.

Akashi pouted, and breathed out. The angel moved from behind him, making him whine at the loss of contact. He heard some snickers but ignored them in favor of looking at the brunette.

_Yes. Definitely an angel._

The smaller is adorable and smiling a bit questioningly. The other leaned over and helped him to sit up a bit more. He noticed Kuroko change the angle of the bed, so he’s sitting up. He feels a bit better this way and doesn’t feel like something is crushing his lungs. It made him realize there’s annoying things on him, like a mask. He tried to pull it off but couldn’t move his hand that high so he furrowed his eyebrows and yanked at the chord that’s in reach.

The angel immediately held it back to his face as someone else with black hair came up, fixing it. _I don’t need this, get it off._

“Hn-ahg-” He took in sharp breaths getting annoyed. “Vvh-shff!” He got more annoyed that he can’t speak correctly and made a face, trying to articulate all his thoughts. The brunette blinked and held his shoulders trying to calm him down.

“I take back my complaints to you, Kou-chan. He’s worse.” A familiar voice sounded.

Akashi whined at his inability to speak and move and why he needs these annoying things on him. _And the angel still has a ring on him._

“Vvvf-” He breathed, trying to voice his complaint. “-rr-”

Kuroko suddenly came up with a pen and paper. Akashi lit up as his friend placed it by his hand, and gave him the pen. He partially smiled and in very shaky writing wrote ‘ring?’

Everyone looked at it a bit confused.

“I believe he is upset about your ring.” Kuroko told the angel who blinked confused.

“Why..? What’s wrong with it?” The brunette looked at his ring, confused.

_Take it off, I’ll give you whatever you want._

Akashi’s determined to make the brunette his mate. His alpha is practically screaming at him to do so which has never occurred before.

“Mm-v-hhn.” _Mine. You’re mine._ Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at the angel, who looks confused. Breathing out, annoyed he tried to write more.

‘Take it off.’

Some of the letters came out a bit odd looking, but everyone he seemed to understand what Akashi meant. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows then blinked innocently at the angry alpha.

“... But you gave me this ring?”

It was Seijuurou’s turn to blink, completely doing a one eighty in mood.  _What? When did I?_

 _Past me must’ve thought ahead._ Akashi realized he is a bit confused right now.

_Good. That means the angel is already almost mine._

He heard laughing in the room, but ignored it in favor of looking at the brunette. His vision was covered when a dog licked his face though. He can’t feel it much, to which he is grateful because he hates slobber. Akashi did make a face though. He can hear more laughter but his angel seems upset, so he looked at the brunette.

“Sei, do you know who I am?”

The laughter in the room stopped at that.

_…_

_… An angel?_

“A-ahnj.”

Everyone sort of looked at him funny, and he can feel the brunette’s sadness. It upset him and he felt the need to hug the smaller. _But I can’t._ Frustration filled his mind as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Kuroko motioned to the notepad that he already forgot was there. _I’m really out of it, aren’t I?_ _This is annoying._ Nonetheless, he tried to write, finding his hand shaking more than before. His exhaustion is coming up on him, but he wrote, ‘Angel’

Proud he was able to write, he very slightly smiled. His smile disappeared when he looked at the brunette who looks troubled though.

“N-ah-ownt-eh-uhpf-aeh-” _No, it’s okay. Don’t be upset._ Akashi bit his lip, breathless and mad at his situation.

“It should come back to him soon enough, don’t worry.” Midorima’s father spoke. Akashi tried to nod at him in thanks. The angel breathed out, noticing how upset the he’s become. The brunette moved forwards and sat besides him, hugging around his neck.

“Sorry, it’ll be fine, Sei.”

Akashi closed his eyes, wanting to comfort the other. He purred deeply which seemed to do the trick, thankfully. The brunette smirked and shook his head.

“I think you should rest more.” The brunette pet him with a soft smile.

_No. I can’t sleep after finally being able to see you._

He whined a bit, showing his distaste at the comment. The atmosphere seemed to lighten at that. Akashi got annoyed that everyone seems to think of his inability to articulate as a joke. It frustrated him which seemed to spur the others on.

Takao was the beginning of it. The hawk, which Akashi confirmed is definitely in the room, pinched his cheek, saying something about him being cute. _Which I’m not, nor is this situation ‘cute.’_

“Mn-oh!” He tried to voice how annoyed he is. For some reason his response seemed to prove Takao’s point. Even the cute brunette thinks it’s funny. They did try to work on his motor skills a bit though. He slowly was able to move his arms a bit, which he showed off by hugging the angel besides him. It’s a bit odd because he feels very numb but can visually see he moved. Either way, the angel blushed a little which made him solidify his need to make the other his mate.

_Mine._

The situation is a bit of a tough one for him to seduce the other, but he is always up for a challenge. He figured he can use his state as an advantage and looked at the other with kitten eyes.

“Sei, I don’t know what you want?” The brunette slightly chuckled when being looked at with big eyes.

_You. I want you._

He tried to nudge the angel and let out a small mew.

_Love me._

He can hear people in the room snickering as his brunette acted innocently confused. The angel did hug him back though, so he purred.

_This is tiring._

He can’t give up though! Even if his eyelids are closing. He purred, losing strength.

_Don’t fall asleep. Don’t fall asleep._

“Sei? Just go back to sleep.” The angel told him, but that’s exactly what he’s trying not to do!

He shook his head and whined, hugging the other. He can hear the other’s heartbeat under his ear since he somehow got on top of the other while hugging the cute brunette. He’s a little annoyed that the angel’s heartbeat isn’t accelerated despite his actions. It makes him more determined.

_I can’t kiss him with this mask in the way though._

He whined for a whole other reason. Nudging in the other’s stomach, he curled around the warm body, wanting to stay close. _Don’t go away._ Suddenly emotional, he teared up, hugging the smaller.

“Sei, I’m right here, I’m not leaving…” The angel pet his hair, comfortingly.

He nudged, slightly mewing.

“N-hn-ieh.” _Don’t lie._ He spoke but it came out extremely strained as his consciousness is slipping again.

_Frustrating. Frustrating. Frustrating._

His breathing came out a bit ragged and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. _I think I’m crying._ Whining, because of how annoying this is, he gripped the other as best he could.

* * *

 

He’s not sure if he fell asleep but the next thing he knows is it’s quieter. He can hear distant crickets, and some wind. Whoever’s in the room is quiet. He assumes it must be night time.

Purring, he nudged into a hand that he noticed is petting through his hair. The hand paused for a minute so he made a small mew of annoyance and tried to nudge back into the hand. It worked.

He’s tired.

Yawning, he continued to purr as someone pet him.

He’s tired but he feels a bit better. His mind feels a bit more clear. In fact, he doesn’t know why he was so emotional and acting odd earlier. Taking a few calm breaths, he slowly opened his eyes.

…

…

He widened his gaze to see Masaomi before him.

Suddenly, _everything_ came crashing down on him.

The fight.

Him blacking out.

Kouki.

_Kouki’s not here._

_There’s a mask on my face._

Last time there was a mask on his face is when he was drugged by a ‘doctor’ for hormone treatment.

Memories of that came at him full force. He looked around a bit sporadically.

_Hospital._

_I’m in a hospital room._

_Masaomi’s here._

He started hyperventilating.

_I was caught. I was caught. I was caught._

The older tried to calm him down but it went over his head as a fake gesture.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

He pulled his arm, finding it’s attached to the bed frame. Tears fell from his eyes and he realized what a vulnerable state he’s in.

_Escape. Escape._

_I need an escape._

He spotted a window, probably where the cricket sound came from.

In one strong movement, he quickly tore all his wires and restraints. He used a clawed foot to kick off the bed towards the window. Before he could get out somebody caught him though. He panicked.

“Nno! St-” _hiccup._ “Heh! Leeh! Nopfff!” Gasping, he tried to pull out of whoever’s holding him. He gripped the window frame, trying to pull over the man’s shoulder. _Weak. I’m so weak._ He cried out, trying to break free.

He can hear some scuffles behind him which furthered his panic. He also knows his wings are knocking things over, but it works in his favor since it should be a small deterrent.

The person holding him is strong though. He finds he can’t breathe much anymore. Wheezing, he pulled towards the window frame, hearing it tear off the wall.

_No. No. No. Don’t break. No. No._

He deepened his claws to grip into the wall.

_Freedom._

_Right there._

_Window._

_I can’t breathe._

His breaths came in and out sporadically, and wheezy. He sees black spots in his vision.

_No!_

He screamed trying to alert _someone._

“-ashi!” The voice of the man holding him suddenly hit him. He blinked, behind tears, gasping. His view came in and he realized that Kouki’s right in front of him trying to calm him down.

_Kouki._

_Kouki *is* here._

_That’s bad!_

_Masaomi will hurt him!_

Before he got the chance to start a new panic, he felt the man holding him pull him to the taller’s front. He gasped and suddenly realized that _Aomine_ had been holding him.

…

_Was it my imagination?_

He hiccuped, being held up by his ex teammate. Black spots are still filling his vision, but he’s positive Aomine would protect him and Kouki if his mind didn’t deceive him. The panther suddenly covered his eyes and kept a firm arm wrapped around his middle. He lost his vision and was forced to focus on breathing. He can feel Kouki holding his hand and can hear the brunette reassuring him.

_A delusion?_

_...What is going on?_

He hiccuped and wheezed, focusing on his surroundings without vision.

“No, just wait outside for a moment.” Kouki said to someone in the room.

Akashi heard the door shut, signaling someone left.

“Akashi, c’mon, I’m putting you down.” Aomine spoke in a gruff but soft voice. His teammate did in fact place him to sit on what feels like the bed he was on. He’s shaking, and afraid if he lets go of the taller he’ll be back in the nightmare he just witnessed. Aomine went to pull back slowly, but he gripped the alpha’s arm, terrified. Fortunately, the other understood and stayed with him, slowly pulling a tanned hand back so he can see again.

Seijuurou blinked, getting some vision back. He’s still heaving in breaths and knows he’s shaking and fidgeting a bit. Aomine’s kneeling on the ground in front of him, staying close enough he can touch (he’s still holding the taller’s arm.) Akashi blinked a few times, noticing Kouki to his side, who moved some of his bangs, trying to comfort him. To his other side Momoi came to sit next to him, and calm him down. The heir blinked.

_… A bad dream?_

_Did I just imagine that?_

He tried to catch his breath back, finding himself exhausted, so much so he almost fell back if it weren’t for Kouki who wrapped an arm around him, keeping him up. He leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder, finding it incredibly tiresome to even breath.

_I don’t know what’s happening yet though._

He willed his eyes to stay open, and he moved his head to look at the closed door. He noticed Takao in the room, looking at him, obviously gauging what he needs. He saw Ryou come out of a bathroom holding what looks like a wet washcloth. Sakurai came up to cool his head down. It’s a similar situation to when he initially showed his scar at Daiki’s.

“Are you good?” Takao asked him, obviously asking whether he needs something to stop his panic.

Akashi wheezed in breaths and nodded an affirmative. _I’m tired, but not panicked._

“Sei, you’re not in danger, I promise.” Kouki told him. Squinting his eyes, the heir took that in, trying to stay conscious.

“M-Mah-ss?” _Masaomi? He’s here then._

“Akashi. Don’t panic. We promise you and everyone here is safe.” Aomine spoke.

_So he’s here then!?_

“Sei, I’ll explain everything. He’s here, but he’s not going to hurt you.” Kouki spoke.

_He’s here._

He must’ve looked very panicked, because they all helped him sit back against the bed. He found it hard to move. He must’ve used all his energy with his adrenaline rush.

He tried not to panic.

Once he was sat against the bed, Kouki smiled at him and kissed his forehead. The brunette then slicked back some of his hair and placed the washcloth on his head that Ryou held out. He calmed his breathing and Kouki held his hand.

Takao looked at all the things he ripped out and sort of sighed, rolling his eyes. The hawk lightly bopped his arm.

“You’re such a problem patient.” The beta lightened the mood a bit.

Akashi looked at the things he ripped out of, then to the torn bed sheets and things thrown on the ground along with the window frame on the ground and half torn on the wall. He must of made a face because Takao slightly laughed.

“‘S fine. It’s not like you don’t have money to fix all this stuff.” The other snickered. Akashi kind of looked around confused.

“Sei.” Kouki got his attention. “So, I may have had a talk with Masaomi.” The brunette grinned and Seijuurou worriedly looked over his mate, for any damage. “Shh, it’s fine, Sei.” Kouki cupped his face, making him look into tawny iris’. “I talked some sense into him. We even had a court case.”

…

... _When was this?_

“Wvehh-” Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. _I still can’t talk._ Kouki slightly chuckled though.

“You’ve been asleep for some time.” The brunette smiled while saying this, but looked a bit sad underneath. Akashi frowned. “Don’t worry about anything, Sei. Everything’s fixed.”

_…_

_‘Everything’s fixed’?_

The others in the room slightly laughed at his confusion. He blinked at them, seeing his vision blur. _I’m so tired._

“Sei.” Kouki brought his attention back again. “Remember when you told me that Masaomi wasn’t always horrible?”

“... Yhh…” _Yes._ Akashi nodded an affirmative to agree. Kouki smiled.

“He’s like that again.”

…

..?

“Hh-hhu?”

“If you won’t panic again, I can prove it.” The pomchi smirked.

_… Why would I want to see him?_

Akashi thought this but if what Kouki says is true then that would mean that his ‘Papa’ is back. Seijuurou doesn’t remember much of when Masaomi was like that. The most vivid memory is one he isn’t sure actually happened. It’s the one he dreamt. In that dream, he was completely focused on finding Masaomi though, it proved how much he trusted the other.

Seijuurou slightly fidgeted.

_I don’t want to see him. But I want to see him._

_I do. I don’t. I do. I don’t._

He shook his head.

_If somebody could change Masaomi back to himself, it would be Kouki._

He wants details later, but since he’s basically asleep right now, it’s safer for him to see for his own eyes if Masaomi has really changed. He needs to know _before_ he passes out, for not only his own safety but his kingdom’s, _Kouki’s._

He took a breath, calming himself and nodded an affirmative. He gripped Kouki’s hand who motioned to Takao. He trained his eyes on the door, where the hawk let the very man he’s been hiding away from, in. His heart rate escalated seeing Masaomi, it was unconscious, and he wanted to will it down but couldn’t. He did keep his breathing in check though.

Once in, Masaomi kept a distance, unlike himself. Well, actually _that’s exactly like him._

Takao came up and began to bandage his wrist that he yanked out of the restraint earlier. Akashi ignored the hawk, keeping his eyes trained on Masaomi, in case the taller tries something.

_This is different._

Everything about Masaomi is different. From his eye color, hair style, posture, and aura. All of it is _softer._

_He was petting me earlier, and I unconsciously felt at ease._

Akashi bit his lip. _That could’ve been a trick though._

“Well, aren’t you going to say something?”

It took Seijuurou a moment to realize that Kouki asked this to _Masaomi. He’s talking familiarly._

Masaomi actually _fidgeted. He doesn’t do that._

“... I don’t know what to say…” The older slightly cringed at his words and it was so unlike the phoenix, Akashi is starting to believe this is a different person all together.

“Um, I dunno, maybe apologize?” Kouki spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone and full sarcasm.

... _I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel._

This doesn’t seem fake, but Akashi’s never seen Masaomi act this way, he’s taken aback. He’s searching for any sort of gesture signalling this is all an act and will attack or something… It doesn’t help that he’s fighting off exhaustion right now either.

“Seijuurou.”

Akashi’s heard his name roll off of Masaomi’s tongue so many times by now, and it always instilled fear but right now is different. It sounded different. He can’t place it.

“Seijuurou… I’m so sorry.” The man frowned looking a bit emotional. “I’ll never hurt you again. I promise.”

Akashi watched Masaomi bite his own lip, and that was the gesture that made this real to him. _… He’s serious?_ The lion’s dreamt his whole life of hearing those words come from the older, but now that they’re said, he’s unsure of _how_ true they are. A huge part of him wants to cry and finally relax, but a paranoid and rational side of him doesn’t think it’s _that simple._

Kouki motioned for Masaomi to come closer. The phoenix looked between the brunette and his son for a moment, troubled.

“I don’t want to startle him.”

…

“Just do it. I’ll bite you if I have to.”

Akashi almost snorted at Kouki’s statement, but since the situation is so tense he didn’t. The alpha watched Masaomi’s movements as the older stepped closer and eventually sat in one of the visitor chairs, next to him. Kouki held his hand the whole time, making him feel a little better that if he suddenly has to jump away he can quickly take his mate with him.

Sitting next to Masaomi made him realize he has literally never sat this close to the other. _Except when I was young?_ He thinks Masaomi also realized this, while looking at him.

_Yes, his eyes are definitely grey right now._

He looked at the person he is most afraid of, as if having a staring match, until suddenly Masaomi looked away and covered his mouth a bit, looking upset. Akashi blinked at the gesture. _He looked away first._ Masaomi looked back at him then away again, as if cringing. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He saw Kouki make some sort of hand motion in his peripheral.

“You-” The older took a breath and locked gazes again. “-Seijuurou, you look so much like your mother.”

…

… _I must be dreaming._

“S-hdr-”

“You’re not dreaming.” Masaomi automatically knew what he was about to try and ask. It would’ve been alarming if that didn’t just prove that this is the _real_ Masaomi.

Akashi swallowed. _Masaomi would never bring mother up unprompted._ Even when Shiori was brought up, Masaomi would usually snap, he wouldn’t act like this.

… _Is this who ‘Papa’ was?_

He’s much warmer. Actually, Masaomi was always freezing cold despite being a phoenix. His aura is warmer now though. It made Akashi want to believe that this must be who Masaomi was. _He wouldn’t be able to fake an aura, right..?_ Seijuurou doesn’t know if that’s a skill the other would be able to pick up…

“Seijuurou,” Masaomi grabbed his hand shocking him. _Warm._ “I’m sorry.”

Akashi blinked, looking away from their hands and at the other’s face. A sheen covered the phoenix’ eyes and Seijuurou knew this isn’t a lie. _Not even for a ruse would Masaomi fake tears._

Unwillingly, tears welled behind his eyes. He hitched a breath, and Masaomi widened his gaze slightly. Akashi felt tears start to roll down his face.

_If this is a lie, let it be the last thing I ever believe from this man._

He hiccuped, and shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. He felt Masaomi pet a hand through his hair, the gesture made him cry more. He shook feeling overwhelmed. Masaomi, his _father,_ pulled his head down to rest on his own shoulder, and Akashi found himself letting it happen. The older was quick to wrap him in a hug, which has never happened. Seijuurou can’t even remember a time when he was little that Masaomi hugged him. The phoenix laid his son’s head in the crook of his neck, which is both a protective gesture and a sign of weakness. If Akashi wanted to he could kill the older, being right next to Masaomi’s neck and all.

All these gestures added up made him cry. He couldn’t hug the other back but he let himself be held.

Suddenly, a warmth covered him. He squinted his eyes open one more time to see red and orange. Hiccuping, he glanced around. Everything is now red tinted, but the whole room is still here, just slightly swallowed. His friends are looking around in slight astonishment, except Kouki who smiled at him.

_Wings._

_Masaomi’s wings. They’re surrounding us._

“Seijuurou, I love you, and won’t screw up anymore.” Masaomi said above him in a soft but firm voice.

In a daze, Akashi moved his gaze up at the other to see honey shaded eyes.

“Now please go back to sleep, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Masaomi slightly smiled. The phoenix moved some of his bangs, and kissed his forehead.

_…_

“Don’t worry about anything. I’m sure Kouki would personally decapitate me if I did something.” The older smiled.

…

“I told you, killing you would be too kind.” Kouki spoke behind him with amusement in his voice.

…

“I don’t know where you picked this one up.” His father cocked an eyebrow at Kouki.

…

Since he didn’t respond, they looked at him.

“Sf-t-t-rd.” _I’m so tired._

Both his father and mate chuckled.

“Then go to sleep, Sei.” Kouki came closer and kissed his head. “There-” The brunette grinned. “-good night kiss and everything for sweet dreams.”

…

Akashi glanced between Masaomi and Kouki one last time, his eyes landing on his mate lastely.

_Yes, he’s definitely an angel._

 


	67. Painting Red...for my Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long to update!! My brother's been sick and I usually use his laptop, but I didn't want to bother him while being ill (I normally update while he's at work)  
> But I'm back and have a few things to say ^^
> 
> First off, sorry if it seems like everybody has magically forgiven Masaomi - what he's done is horrible and I apologize if this seems like a redemption arc (even though that's kinda what it is...) Anyways, although he's forgiven by a few people (including Akashi, since Akashi wants to have a father and is a good/kind hearted boy) It won't just be sunshine and rainbow~ Everyone will still be extra conscious of Masaomi and won't just FORGET everything he's done  
> (sorry, lil spiel that I shoulda put at the end of last chapter)  
> I'm also incredibly thankful for those of you who commented and said you understood why they're forgiving Masa (thank you thank you, I was scared of posted these last parts...) 
> 
> I was looking at what's left and I realized there's only going to be one or two more chapters by the way 0.0 which is freaking crazy!! I honestly can't believe this and I'm the writer...  
> I dunno why I'm super emotional right now but just thanks to everyone for reading/commenting and just being amazing - I love y'all and wish you the best <33333333
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3
> 
> p.s. if you're reading Getting Together, that'll probably update Wednesday (10/10) ^^

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

_That was eventful._

It was all fun and games for awhile. Akashi had been so lucid, he didn’t seem to understand what was happening. Kouki was a little upset it was clear Sei didn’t recognize him but then he realized his mate didn’t even know his own name. Midorima’s father reassured him, so they sort of goofed off after that since Sei was acting pretty funny. Kouki doesn’t know why Akashi suddenly wanted him to take off his ring but the face his boyfriend made once he said that he got it from the alpha was hilarious. Takao and Kuroko started asking Sei questions even though he couldn’t answer correctly. More often than not the alpha just whined some sort of nonsense. Furi _kind of_ felt bad, but it was funny.

He should’ve guessed Sei’s response the next time the alpha woke up, but to be fair he thought Akashi would still have no idea what was going on. _Should’ve known seeing Masaomi would trigger him to react._ Kouki genuinely felt bad for that. It was scary seeing his mate so terrified but he’s happy over the end result.

Masaomi’s pretty bad at showing his emotions but Furi could tell that the phoenix was genuinely very upset. Kouki’s glad the cherryhead seemed to believe the older at least enough to trust Masaomi to touch him, with being watched. Maybe Akashi was just too tired though. _Sei has a big heart._ Furihata doesn’t think most people know this, but Akashi has a lot of room for love in his life. The brunette doesn’t think Seijuurou completely trusts Masaomi, he would be foolish to do that, but he is forgiving.

Seeing Masaomi’s wings made Furi realize what a _baby_ Sei is. His alpha doesn’t have a mane and Kouki _thought_ Akashi’s wings were full grown, _apparently not._ Masaomi’s are much bigger. Sei’s are the same size as Shikari’s and presumably Takao’s, which is why Kouki figured that’s the full length of most bird breed’s wings. _Phoenix’ are special, of course._ Masaomi’s wings could cover the whole room, _and then some._ It was a bit intimidating. Fortunately, Furi’s used to being encased in phoenix wings so it wasn’t _too_ out of place to him and he could focus on what was happening. His friends were taken aback though.

_Guess, Sei has a lot of growing to do._

It’s not fair. Akashi’s already taller than him, and this is him as a baby. _Sei’s not even tall._ It makes Kouki realize how small he himself must be. _Not fair._

Sighing, Kouki watched the phoenix cradle his son while they fixed the room a bit. Asu jumped up to sit in Akashi’s lap, who is in Masaomi’s lap. Seeing the doberman friendly makes him feel better about the whole father-son relationship. Asu seems to be a good judge of character so the brunette is content with the situation.

Smirking, Furi grabbed Yuki Jr. and Sei’s sweater that were thankfully not destroyed in the scuffle. He brought them over and placed them on his sleeping mate.

“He likes these.” Kouki smiled, telling Masaomi. _He should start learning things about Sei if he’s gonna try and be a better father._

Masaomi looked at the things and paused.

“... He’s a teenager, right?”

… _Dammit, Masaomi._

Furi sighed.

“Yes. I’ve told you before, he’s not an adult.”

“... He can run a business by himself and persuade people well, so...that escaped me.” The older breathed out and moved some of the younger’s bangs.

_… I guess it is easy to imagine Sei as an adult since he already does a lot of work._

“Whose dog is this, by the way?” Masaomi suddenly narrowed his eyes at the doberman who licked his hand, making him cringe. The action was familiar and caught Kouki off guard.

“She’s not afraid of me.” The phoenix added.

Furi thinks Akashi mentioned that Asu is the only dog not afraid of Bokushi. Kouki smiled and pet his dog who seemed to smile back at him.

“She’s mine-” Furi smirked. “-and Sei’s.” _Basically._ “She works as his therapy dog.” He added out of spite. Masaomi looked at the dog’s vest.

“Does Seijuurou have fits?” The older asked. _At least he’s trying to learn about his son._

“He’s stable, but…”

“He tried to kill my captain once.” Aomine spoke up, since he was lazily watching everyone else clean up.

“He deserved that…” Furi mumbled. “Sometimes he snaps at people but he’s not that bad.” The brunette added a bit louder as his real response.

Masaomi seemed to have some thoughts but kept them to himself while petting through Sei’s hair. Furi took a moment to actually look at his mate. Admittedly, he hasn’t _really_ analyzed Sei since he was more focused on the present, asking questions like ‘ _is he awake?_ ’ or ‘ _can he hear me?_ ’

Looking at Akashi he can tell that his alpha has lost weight. It’s expected but it made Kouki frown. _No wonder everyone always yells at me to eat._ Akashi mainly just looks _tired._ The lion is pale and usually his ears stand up but they’ve been laying against his head in a sort of sad gesture. It hurts Kouki’s heart seeing his mate look so sick. _Despite being so weak, he was able to nearly jump out the window._ Out of everything, Sei is definitely _not_ weak.

“... I didn’t know he cared so much about his horse.” Masaomi suddenly spoke, looking at Yuki Jr.

…

_Oh my god._

Furi nearly face palmed. _Of course Yuki Jr. is based off of his horse!_ For some reason, Kouki never realized this. He never put two and two together. _God, Sei must miss big Yuki so much!_ Akashi doesn’t talk a lot about his home. _He probably didn’t want to think about his horse in fear it would upset him…_

“How is Yuki?” Kouki asked, curious. _Wait, Sei had that horse since he was little, how long do horses live?_ Furi hopes he didn’t just ask about his mate’s dead pet. He must’ve made faces, thinking about his stupidity because Masaomi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“... You are honestly one of the toughest people to understand.” The older narrowed his eyes. Kouki blinked, on the spot. Masaomi sighed. “I don’t keep up with that sort of thing, but his horse has a worker that takes care of him. I assume since I wasn’t told anything, the horse is fine.” Masaomi looked a bit bored.

Furi cocked his head at the other’s tone.

“Do you not like animals?” _He doesn’t seem to._

“Kouki, I’ve told you before, I don’t know what I like.” Masaomi responded.

…

“... I think you need to work on having opinions.” _He must’ve been trained not to._ It’s pretty sad, honestly.

The phoenix rolled his eyes and landed his gaze on Asu.

“I don’t like slobber.”

…

Furi snorted a laugh. The older didn’t seem to understand why he’s laughing so Masaomi ignored him and went back to petting through Sei’s hair.

“Masaomi, do you know any of Sei’s likes and dislikes?” _I’m curious how much he knows._

The older looked at his son, seemingly thinking.

“He doesn’t like wakame.”

…

“That’s so random.” Furi grinned with a small chuckle. Masaomi took a breath.

“As a child, he would refuse to eat it. He said that he ‘abhors’ it.”

Kouki suddenly remembered what a big vocabulary Sei has, even as a kid. The image of his mate as a child saying that is hilarious though.

“Anything else?” Furi asked, curious. _Maybe I can actually get some information about my boyfriend._

“... I don’t know about clear likes and dislikes, but I do know _some_ things about my own child.” Masaomi seemed to take Kouki’s comment as an attack. Furi smirked.

“Like what?”

Masaomi took a breath and looked at Sei, who seemed to nudge into him in sleep. Furi’s sure the older is trying to hide a smirk.

“He actually does like to learn.”

“Isn’t that just something you trained him to ‘like’ though?” Kouki asked, curious. Masaomi shook his head negatively.

“I hate learning-”

“So you do have opinions?” The brunette smirked, cutting the other off. Masaomi blinked as if not noticing his own comment.

“... I was taught to ‘like’ it, but I don’t. I found it tiresome. Seijuurou’s always liked it though. He liked having information to taunt over people.” Masaomi slightly smirked. “Despite my actions, I am proud of Seijuurou. I’ve seen him amaze middle aged men when he was just a child.” The older glanced at his son again. “He is someone to brag about.”

… _Well, that’s definitely true._

Furihata smiled.

“You should tell him that.”

Masaomi waved his comment off.

“I’ve said it before.”

“I don’t think he believes you’re proud of him.” A bit skeptical, Kouki cocked an eyebrow. “When did you say this?”

“In front of others. At parties or meetings. I’m positive Seijuurou has heard me brag about him before.”

“... Tell him not in front of others. He can’t believe you when you’re wearing a mask.” The pomchi responded.  _Masaomi really doesn’t understand how to *honestly* compliment someone._

The older looked at him for a moment, but nodded. Furi realized something suddenly.

“Masaomi, you’ve said you can’t control phoenix?”

“I know what you’re thinking, and earlier was the only time I’ve been able to do that.”

…

Furi looked at his mate. _It’s because he doesn’t feel alone for once...and knows it’s possible to control phoenix._

“You did it on impulse then?” Kouki asked.

“It just sort of happened.” Masaomi blankly replied, and looked at his son. “Seijuurou can just waltz around with his wings then?”

Furi read the phoenix’ slightly jealous feelings.

“He couldn’t do that until recently.” That got Masaomi’s attention. “He started by doing it around me, he said he’s never been able to do it before then. I think it’s just something you have to get comfortable doing.” _If Masaomi’s never been able to all these years then that really explains how he became so high strung._ “You’ve always had to suppress it, right?” _Sei always had to suppress it since nobody knew, but Masaomi was born as phoenix being his main…_

“My father-” Masaomi looked annoyed all of a sudden. “-thought it was an eyesore. He thought it was disrespectful and lazy to let your appendages out.”

…

_That means Masaomi was never allowed to, even at his own house._

To not let your animal appendages out _ever_ is actually a problem. It explains why Masaomi snapped, it’s both physically and psychologically damaging. By the sounds of it Masaomi had to learn to always be at least slightly conscious so he doesn’t let a wing (or maybe even just slight quills) slip even when asleep. All werepeople sleep with their appendages out (unless they are at a social gathering, and don’t want to reveal what they are.) To not _ever_ be able to let them out is a bit of a stretch to think about. Honestly, Furi can’t wrap his mind around it.

“Was he crazy?” Kouki asked a bit perturbed.

“Yes.” The phoenix practically snarled. “He and his wife, both.”

Furihata bit his lip.

“Well-” The brunette breathed out, unsure what to do with that. “-they’re dead now.” He bluntly stated. He knows that Sei’s grandparents weren’t great people but it sounds like they had zero redeeming qualities.

Masaomi looked at the pomchi and smiled, looking like he wanted to laugh. Kouki thinks that is a feat.

Furi honestly hates that he gets along with Masaomi. He _shouldn't._ He really shouldn’t. Masaomi’s horrible...but this isn’t the same person that hurt his mate…

Kouki’s emotions are confused. Sei’s must be moreso though.

The brunette looked at his sleeping mate. The alpha looks content, which made him smile. Sei at least unconsciously recognizes that he’s with his _real_ dad. Akashi mumbled something in his sleep, and nudged into the older. Furi spied Masaomi slightly smile.

“... Is this the first time you’re holding him?” _It kind of seems that way._

Masaomi moved some of Sei’s hair, slightly smiling. The older sighed quietly.

“Since he was young, this is the first time I’m touching him… Besides the first time I came here.”

Furi bit his lip. He can’t imagine never touching his own mom, he hugs her everyday. If he thinks about being a parent, he doesn’t think he could go on without at least brushing against his kid. Honestly, he would probably smother his own kid with affection though. It’s hard to think that someone never touched their child for _years,_ despite living together.

“... What are you thinking?” Kouki asked, watching the older who looks a little mystified.

Masaomi seemed to think for a minute, then shook his head a bit.

“A lot of things.” The older narrowed his eyes. “I am realizing how much I missed.” Sighing, Masaomi continued. “He’s grown a lot… I just… I’m able to take in a lot of information at once because of my upbringing, but _this_ is testing that.”

Kouki looked at Masaomi, who does in fact seem to be trying to take in a lot. The phoenix’ eyes kind of remind him of when Riko starts calculating people’s strengths and weaknesses. He also can tell that the Akashi is talking more to himself, slightly knowing there’s an audience.

Furi looked at the two for a minute and slightly smiled.

“Sorry to cut in, but I sorta need to like check on him.” Takao came over. “We fixed the room, no thanks to you two too.” The hawk stuck his tongue out, feigning annoyance.

Kouki blinked and looked around seeing the room does indeed look neater. The only ‘messy’ thing is the window frame that is half torn off. The brunette turned back to Masaomi to motion for Amaterasu to hop down. She did so, so he pet her and kissed her head as Masaomi put Akashi back on the now fixed bed. Sei didn’t wake up from the movement, but Furi didn’t really think the other would, he expended a lot of energy trying to leave.

Kouki stood up to really look at his boyfriend again. He smirked and twirled some of Sei’s hair as Takao checked Akashi’s blood pressure. Furi’s never said it but he loves the lion’s hair color. It’s not _exactly_ red, Kagami’s is red, Seijuurou’s is more vibrant and lighter. It’s cute. And he apparently gets it from his mom. Surprisingly, a lot of things about the alpha are cute. The word ‘alpha’ and ‘cute’ don’t go together often, Sei is an exception. Furi remembers the day they went shopping together and how interested Akashi became over every little thing.

Smirking, the pomchi kissed Sei’s cheek. It’s really hard to believe how far they’ve come.

* * *

 

The alpha woke up later. Thankfully, he did seem to remember what happened earlier so he didn’t freak out upon seeing Masaomi this time.

Amaterasu licked his face, and Sei actually smiled at the gesture. _He must be pretty tired to smile at slobber._ The heir looked around a little disoriented so Kouki grabbed his hand as an anchor. The lion looked at him, a question on his lips.

“S-shah?”

… _What?_

Furi must’ve looked confused, because Akashi slightly furrowed his brows, annoyed.

“B-b-” Sei swallowed, seemingly having difficulty. It was funny earlier but Kouki can see how frustrated his mate is, so he feels bad now. “-f-” Akashi shook his head, bothered and seemed to give up with a sigh.

Instead of trying to pronounce the word the other locked gazes with Kouki and straight up meowed. It was very out of place and made Aomine burst out laughing. Akashi looked annoyed then pointed at Asu and meowed again.

…

“Shaba?” _Right?_

Seijuurou nodded a bit eager and it sort of broke Kouki’s heart.

“Um, Shaba’s back at the house. I couldn’t bring him to a hospital…” Furi apologetically replied. Akashi blinked then visibly deflated and frowned.

“Another pet, I presume?” Masaomi asked. Furihata nodded. “Just bring him, they’re not gonna fight me.”

… _Well that’s true._

Kouki looked at his mate for a reaction. Akashi blinked dumbfounded, seemingly not expecting that. Furi caught Ryou’s eye who pulled out his phone and told someone to bring the cat over. The brunette smirked seeing Sei light up. Akashi smiled and loosely hugged Asu.

 

Soon enough Aomine’s mom along with Furi’s mom came by. Akashi’s surprisingly still awake. Kouki has an inkling that his mate tried to stay awake so he could greet the kitten. The thought made Furi smile.

The two moms happily hugged his tired mate. Aomine’s mother seemed to throw subtle growls at Masaomi who ignored them. Kouki has to give the Akashi points for not caring what people think. Furi has the exact opposite personality so he’s a little jealous.

Kouki watched his boyfriend smile as Shaba hopped out his mom’s bag. The kitten looked around for a minute at the change of scenery but then noticed Sei’s here and ran half hopping up to the lion. Akashi got this big grin on his face and held the meowing kitten to his neck. Shaba seems mad but also happy to see the heir, which is a bit amusing. Shaba even leaned up and bit Sei’s nose. The half-griffon made a face but quickly forgave the kitten.

Furi smiled and glanced back at Masaomi who looks a bit dumbfounded. _I guess he’s never seen Sei actually act like himself._

It’s such an odd thing to think about. Kouki really can’t understand how even in a mental break someone would act so indifferent to their child. The pomchi knows he’s been fortunate enough to grow up in a loving household though.

Sei and his cat reacquainted with each other for a bit. After that, Akashi looked like he was ready to fall back to sleep. Kouki smiled and pet his boyfriend’s hair. The other cat smiled, purring a little. Furi thought the taller was going to fall asleep any second now but he suddenly opened his eyes as if seeing something. The brunette blinked at the sudden shift. Akashi then tried to sit up more and look at something. Kouki followed his mate’s line of view towards Aomine’s mother who smirked.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he watched the older pull out a feather on a small stick. _Is that a cat toy?_

“I brought it for this kitten but-” Aomine’s mother referenced Shaba then moved the toy to the side; Sei watched it intently. “-seems this one’s more interested.”

_…_

_He’s acting silly again._ Takao must’ve gave Akashi pain medicine when he wasn’t paying attention.

Furi watched as his mate made a swipe at the toy, that was pulled out of reach in the knick of time.

“Isn’t he too old for this?” Aomine drawled, cocking an eyebrow.

_… I really need to gather more knowledge on werepeople._

Kouki didn’t know that felines play with cat toys the way actual cats would. By the sounds of it, it sounds like something they’re supposed to outgrow. It must be like how birds are supposed to learn how to control their need of picking up things that gather their attention (which Sei didn’t learn yet.) Dog breeds tend to play fetch a lot as children too. Seems like his mate hasn’t learned this skill either.

“Well, because of _someone-_ ” The mother began explaining, pointedly looking at Masaomi. “-he never got past certain stages in life.”

Completely in a trance, Akashi continued to try and catch the toy. Because of the heir’s poor health at the moment, Aomine’s mother could keep up without too much difficulty.

“You used to play like this, Daiki.” The panther continued with a grin. Furi saw his brother and Momoi snicker at the comment.

“Why are _you_ giggling?” Aomine looked annoyed at Momoi. “You did it too-”

“No, she didn’t.” The mother grinned.

“Yeah, Dai-chan. I wasn’t that much of a beast.” The pink haired girl pursed her lips and sort of giggled to herself.

Furi smiled, and ignored the rest of the conversation in favor of watching Sei try and catch the toy. _Adorable._ That’s what it was. It’s kind of funny that he’s trying to catch a feather despite having wings though. It didn’t take much longer for the alpha to catch it and cling it to his chest though. Even though he’s sick he is an _Akashi._ The lion smiled and curled up after, Shaba right next to him.

Kouki sat next to his mate, so Sei accommodated and curled half around him. This time, Akashi purred and fell asleep. The pomchi looked down at the other. _He’s so cute._ Furi can’t understand why he’s considered the cute one. Sei is much more adorable than him.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment a stranger came to the door, holding a clipboard, Furi felt something curl up in his stomach. _Danger. This man is dangerous._

Nobody else in the room seemed to like the man’s presence either. With some sort of bout of confidence the man walked into the room with a smirk on his face. He locked gazes with Masaomi.

“It’s nice to see you Akashi-san. Been awhile.” The man smiled and for some reason it made Kouki’s skin crawl.

Masaomi narrowed his eyes and that was all the confirmation Furi needed to know that this man isn’t to be trusted.

“My name is Fujikawa Yaiko-” The man flipped some sort of badge out. Honestly, Kouki doesn’t know what the badge meant, however, he found out a second later. “-I’m assistant director for The Organization.”

Furi felt himself go into a sort of animalistic trance once the man said that.

_The Organization._

_Bad._

_He’s here for Sei._

_Protect._

He saw red where all fatal hits would be on the man. He didn’t notice his growling until the man pointed it out to the pomchi.

“Do not worry, I’m not splitting you up. I understand you’re his pet.”

_Pet._

_Designer breed._

“At The Organization we work for a stable and stress free environment for endangered species.” _In other words taking me from Sei would set Sei into a berserk mode and they know that._

“Terasaka, stop the act.”

Everyone was confused that out of all of them in the room, _Sakurai_ cut in.

Blinking canine eyes Kouki looked at his brother. _He called the man a different name._ Ryou looks both determined and frightened.

_Something feels off._

The man suddenly gasped and with a smile went to grab Ryou’s hand which Aomine’s mother smacked away.

“Ryou, it’s so good to see you.” The man sparkled fake flowers, ignoring being smacked. _He does look genuinely happy to see Ryou..?_

 _Something feels off._ Kouki thought again.

“I haven’t seen you for quite some time.” The man sort of breathed out with a sad smirk. “I wish you would’ve told me how bad things got, I would’ve saved you from that.”

Sakurai looks like he wants to cry. Aomine started growling, as Ryou muttered ‘bullshit’ under his breath.

_… This man… This man knows Ryou’s past._

“Your real name is Terasaka?” Aomine’s mother spoke up.

“Ah, yes, sorry about that. We have regulations.” _… What sort of bullshit excuse is that?_

“Ryou, is this the guy?” The mother panther asked said brunette. Sakurai nodded. “Well-” Aomine’s mother stood up. “-you’re under arre-”

“Ah-ah-” The man smirked and wagged a finger. _She was going to arrest him._

_So much is happening. So fast._

“-I don’t think you want to go down that road.” Terasaka smiled, devilishly. “Well, I won’t stop you. I assure you it won’t end well though.” _He’s showing some of his real colors._ “Anyways, Ryou’s not why I’m here. Albeit, I’m happy to see him again.”

Sakurai looked to the side, hiding his face. Furi had to force himself to ignore his brother’s distress in favor of the current danger. The man looked at Sei and seemed to shiver while smiling. _Danger. Danger. Danger._

“What a marvelous creature.”

Like turning off a television, the brunette only paid attention to his prey. Kouki imagined himself killing this man. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t and is still growling. Amaterasu is growling next to him, nearly foaming at the mouth. Furi’s eyes locked onto the other’s neck. _One hit. One hit, and he’ll be down._

_I need to protect my pack. Protect my mate._

“Terasaka, how’s Yoko?”

Briefly, Kouki glanced to his side where Masaomi spoke up, eyes glowing gold. He forgot that Masaomi is here, _and on our side._

The man stiffened.

“Akashi-san, do not even start with threats. You understand your position.”

… _Somebody...is threatening Masaomi._

_Danger._

The phoenix blinked and surprisingly grabbed the remote for the television in the room. They haven’t used it since Sei’s been unconscious and everyone seemed to be fine with talking. Kouki was a little confused...until the screen lit up on the news channel.

He widened his gaze.

A newscaster stood far away from a massive building on fire.

“I wonder how that happened?” Masaomi asked ‘innocently.’

Terasaka turned to face the phoenix with a bit of a growl.

“Akashi, you’ve gone too far.”

“The Organization put my son in a coma and is now trying to steal him away, I believe I am justified.” Masaomi narrowed his gaze.

“That’s your angle?” The man asked a bit perturbed. Masaomi smirked and Terasaka took a breath to calm himself. “Akashi-san, I think the director would like to meet with you.”

Masaomi seemed to bristle. _Director is definitely bad._

“I’ll forget about Seijuurou if you join us.” The man smiled, devilishly.

“Do you take me for a fool? You won’t forget about my son. In return-” Masaomi slanted his eyes. “-I won’t forget that Yoko is currently in fourth grade, class 1F, and goes to karate lessons every Thursday.”

 _Wow._ Furi has never been happier to have Masaomi on their side.

Terasaka grit his teeth.

“If it’s not me, _somebody else_ will come. The others have more blunt methods of doing things. Akashi-san, I came here through the door with not even a weapon. The oth-”

“There’s pepper spray along with a knife inside your jacket.” Sakurai spoke up again. _How did he?_ “Your wife gave you the knife, right?” The panda suddenly smirked and the air felt heavy. “ _What a lovely gift._ ”

Kouki shivered watching something take over his usually sweet brother.

“Ryou, I’ll let you stay with Seijuurou as well, if you wish.” The man, not deterred, answered.

Sakurai suddenly stood up and cocked his head.

“I wonder if your wife knows you fucked an underaged boy.”

It was as if a bomb dropped when Ryou explained in one sentence _why_ he knows this man. Aomine, Momoi and the mother panther jumped up growling. Furi’s never seen Momoi growl and he’s honestly living for the pack mentality right now.

“A rare species at that.” Sakurai took a step forward. “Isn’t The Organization supposed to protect rare species?” Ryou sort of innocently blinked with doe eyes. “What a shame.”

Terasaka breathed in then out and looked at everyone growling at him.

“I really tried to be nice about this. You do all realize we can’t let a half-griffon walk around, right? Seijuurou is the _first_ one to grow so perfectly. We need to _make sure_ he’s taken care of.” ‘ _Taken care of’_ “We would give him anything he wants. What I said is true, we don’t want him stressed.” _Anything but freedom._ “ _I’ll_ leave. But you’re asking for trouble.” Terasaka did turn to leave.

Kouki didn't even see Masaomi move, but suddenly the phoenix grabbed the man’s arm, now next to the stranger.

“In one month your organization will be destroyed. I wish you luck in your hiding after that.” There was something _absolute_ in what Masaomi said. Internally Kouki preened but externally he’s still growling, unable to stop.

“Akashi, you were treading on thin ice, but with this fire just broke it. I suggest _you_ watch _your_ back.” Terasaka smiled, despite Masaomi’s intimidating aura. “You know the director has a thing for you, he’ll take advantage of the fact you’re an _omega._ ”

…

Masaomi let go of the man and a small seed of grey hit his eyes. _Scared. He’s scared._

Furi watched the man’s sickening grin, and saw a look he’s seen on Sei before, now on Masaomi.

_Danger._

It felt as if a siren went off in his head.

_Masaomi’s scared. He’s our strongest. This man needs to die *now.*_

_This man lead to Masaomi’s pain._

_Lead to Ryou’s pain_

_And lead to Sei’s._

_Sei’s hurt._

_My mate is…this man will break my mate._

_Protect._

_Kill._

Kouki saw nothing but the fatal marks where the man would definitely die if he tore through them. He listened to the man’s heart and heard blood pulse that’s not his own. All other sound and sight left other than the man’s neck and chest.

_Red. Paint him red._

With that Furihata sprang forward, murderous intent on his side. With the intent came a state of mind he’s never reached.

He has _no_ idea what happened after that.

 

* * *

 

_< <Akashi’s PoV>>_

Akashi woke up to his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He would’ve smiled if it weren’t for the feeling that something is _off._ Kouki’s breathing differently than usual. The brunette’s breathing and heart rate is...slower than his usual sleeping pattern. Akashi pushed the other to try and wake him up.

“Kou-hh” Tired, he breathed outwards. He pushed the lightseed again, Kouki just moved like dead weight. A swell of panic filled Seijuurou. “K-kouk-k-” _No. No. No._ Someone grabbed his panicked shoulder, so he turned to see Kouki’s mother. She smiled calmingly.

“Hun, it’s okay. Breathe.” She instructed. _She’s not panicked._ “Kouki’s okay." Despite her saying this, Akashi is extremely anxious.  _My instincts say something's wrong._  "They had to tranquilize him because he snapped at someone, but you don’t need to worry about that, sweetie.” _Tranquilize. Kouki. Kouki snapped?_

He must’ve looked a bit panicked still because Chiase pet his hair and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay, hun. I promise.” She smiled. Akashi tried to calm down, his tired state aided him.

_Kouki snapped._

His first reaction was to look to his side where he can sense Masaomi still is. He did and felt confused upon what he saw. The phoenix looks _upset, honestly_ upset over something. _Did he accidently snap?_

“I didn’t do it.” Masaomi read his mind.

“For once-” Aomine’s mother spoke up. Akashi turned his gaze to her. “-he’s in the right.”

_She hates Masaomi. If she’s saying that, it definitely wasn’t him._

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows.

“W-whah happ’n?” _Thank God, my speech is coming back._ Even if it is a bit weak.

He then tried to sit up a bit. Surprisingly, Masaomi helped him. He sort of jolted when the older touched him, and the phoenix slightly coiled back to himself realizing why. The older did help though. Akashi doesn’t know how to feel about it, but he can’t think about that now anyways.  _Kouki comes first._

Seijuurou pet through the brunette locks he loves, and rest Kouki’s head on his lap. Amaterasu laid across his legs as Shaba playfully nipped at Kouki’s canine ears.

“Somebody from The Organization came by.” Masaomi stated. It is odd to talk to him, _not_ trying to debate or with ill intentions. Akashi ignored his own opinion on that matter in favor of listening to what’s being said.

_The Organization._

_… Of course they would catch word about me._

_… Of course Kouki would end up snapping at them._

“He wanted to take you away.” The phoenix breathed out. “He had some choice words, picked the wrong ones so Kouki tried to kill him.” _He must’ve said something horrible._

“Try-hh?” Akashi swallowed, attempting to speak correctly.

“I held him back.” Chiase spoke up. _… She did?_ Akashi expected it to be someone like Aomine. “I was scared what might happen if I didn’t.” The older looked at a dirt speck, upset.

Seijuurou looked at her and noticed bandages on her arms. He widened his gaze.  _… Kouki wouldn’t…_

“He was upset, and blind.” Kouki’s mother explained.

_… For Kouki to be so mad that he ended up hurting his mom, he definitely planned on killing._

Something felt sour in Akashi’s stomach. He can’t place how he feels. Angry, upset, frustrated, guilty... _something._

“Seijuurou.” Masaomi got his attention. “I won’t let this go.” There was a familiar finality in Masaomi’s statement. For once, Akashi is glad to hear it. “I need your help with my plan.” The phoenix stated, surprising him. Akashi cocked an eyebrow, curious. “You don’t need to, but I’ve already discussed it with everyone. Kouki said you will agree-”

“I suppor’ wha’vr Kou-” Akashi coughed, feeling his airways close a little bit. Masaomi put a hand up, to tell him to stop talking.

“It includes not telling the public about what I’ve done to you.”

_…_

“Y-you’re no’ him.” Seijuurou shook his head. _This man..._ _This man with grey eyes and messier hair is not the man I knew._

Masaomi blinked, then smiled, genuinely.

“Well, it includes a large lie. Ah-” In a better mood, Masaomi smirked. “-not exactly a lie. A bit of a _stretch_ , I should say.” Akashi looked at the older questioningly so Masaomi explained his plan of saying Seijuurou was hurt by The Organization.

Seijuurou’s a bit torn. He was sort of planning on revealing Masaomi’s true nature, but the more the phoenix spoke, the more this made sense. As much as Akashi hates what Masaomi’s done, taking down The Organization is much more important. The Organization hurts _a lot_ of people and Masaomi’s already learn his lesson.

So, Seijuurou agreed.

* * *

 

Talking to Masaomi as if nothing happened between them is odd. The phoenix is definitely nicer. Masaomi even recognized Akashi’s kingdom and said they’re under his protection too. Seijuurou found out the man who stopped by also had a past with Ryou. Knowing Sakurai’s past, Akashi could imagine what happened. It made him give Kouki another point towards reasons the brunette snapped.

Talking to Masaomi about The Organization reminded Akashi of his dream. Since the phoenix seems so easy to talk to now, Seijuurou figured he can just ask. He wants to know if it was a memory or just a dream.

“Was ii’ The Organi’a-tion that trie-hd to k-kill me w-wh-h-” Talking in full sentences is difficult for Seijuurou. He gets breathless and finds his tongue gets heavier. Fortunately, Masaomi is good at picking up on what he’s trying to say. The phoenix told him to stop talking so Akashi did and listlessly pet through Kouki’s hair. The brunette has been slowly blinking into space a bit. Seijuurou’s unsure how much the pomchi is hearing or seeing.

“You still remember that?” Masaomi asked, looking a bit concerned. Akashi still can’t get over the fact that the older is a _completely_ different person now. _Is this what the miracles saw when I snapped? How peculiar…_

“Yes.” Masaomi sighed out.

“W-why?” Seijuurou still doesn’t know why they tried to kill him. _This was definitely a memory then._

Everyone in the room looked a bit curious, so Masaomi explained.

“You all know the doll test, right?”

_Oh. Yes, that is the test they said I failed._

The doll test is something some parents do when their child is little. It is supposed to give a good reading as to what your child’s seed class will be. The child is given a doll in a crowded area. If the kid treats it like a real baby, they’ll most likely be an omega. If they act like an average child and hold it by an arm, walking around, maybe letting it hit the ground, they’ll probably be a beta. And if they protect it as if it is their beloved possession, they’ll most likely be an alpha.

Depending on how thorough the exam is, it can be very accurate or not accurate at all. They take into miniscule details, honestly, Seijuurou doesn’t know what they all are. He imagines his parents had him take a thorough exam. _Actually, The Organization probably demanded I did because of Masaomi’s species._

“In short, Seijuurou failed that test.” Masaomi explained.

“You can fail it?” Aomine asked, genuinely confused.

“They don’t tell you your child can, but yes.” Masaomi breathed out. “To start, Seijuurou picked the wrong doll.”

Akashi blinked.

_~~~_

_That one's broken. I will fix it and make it the best._

~~~

He remembers this now, but he still doesn’t know how he particularly ‘failed’ it.

“He picked the one that looked off. Slightly crooked eyes, bent nose, other physical differences. That-” Masaomi glanced at him. “-usually means there’s some sort of mental disorder lurking.”

_Well...it wasn’t *wrong.*_

“We brought him to a park.” _… Is this why Masaomi came to hate playgrounds?_ “It was crowded and a lot of wild children were there. Naturally, Seijuurou didn’t know how to go about it, but he knew he was being tested of something. He walked in, holding the doll carefully.” _Heavy or lightseed._ “Eventually, a child came up to him and wanted to break the doll since it was odd looking. Instead of fighting the child, Seijuurou took the doll and destroyed it himself.”

For some reason that made everyone in the room cringe.

_~~~_

_I've never been here before._

_Other children ran around, looking more animalistic than Akashi would like._

_I don't like them. I will show them I'm better._

_"Hey! What's up with that!? It looks dumb! Why don't we see how much it'll break!"_

_Akashi frowned at the rambunctious child before him. Although, he is shorter, he knows he can teach this peasant a lesson._

_So he shattered the doll._

_I will show him that once broken, it can be put together correctly. Mother once showed that sagging flowers can be fixed with a stick to hold them up. I can mold this into something I want. Something perfect._

_The kid seemed to see something in Akashi's action and ran away, frightened._

_Oh well._

_~~~_

“The other child didn’t know what to do at the sudden behavior and ran off. Afterwards, Seijuurou picked up the pieces and asked for glue. The Organization gave it to him, and he glued the doll back together, so it looked better than when he was handed it.” _I would still probably do that._ “They asked him why he did that, and he said it needed to be fixed so it looked perfect. That was apparently his plan from the start when choosing the doll.”

“... So, they tried to kill him because of this?” Aomine’s mother asked. Masaomi sighed.

“Seijuurou possessed a lot of behaviors that serial killers did. That added to his mix of species made The Organization believe he would be too unstable.”

_… They thought I would become a murderer?_

Akashi admits he’s been unstable but he wouldn’t become a serial killer, nor would he be as unstable if it weren’t for his upbringing.

“Shiori and I protected him, but they came back and took over our security. I-” Masaomi looked back at him. “-didn’t know they came back until Seijuurou came into my room from the air vents, crying.”

Akashi swallowed. Hearing that Masaomi remembers that situation was shocking to him for some reason. _But this is him. This is ‘Papa’ not Masaomi._ He reminded himself.

Suddenly, he felt Kouki grip his pant leg, mumbling something. _I guess he could hear._ Seijuurou smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. The brunette looks upset so he held the other’s smaller hand and continued to pet the brunette locks.

“Seijuurou.” Masaomi brought his attention back up. “I didn’t know you remembered that.”

“Th-they sai’ they would gas me out…” Akashi can remember how terrifying it had been to be surrounded in a metal tunnel just _waiting_ until he was drugged or found. That has to be one of the scariest things to ever happen to him. Seijuurou at least grew accustomed to Masaomi’s abuse. The abuse from The Organization was uncalled for, just like the time he was abducted.

Everyone seemed to pause at his statement. A sort of hatred and consolation hung in the air.

“Maybe you should’ve let Kouki kill him.” Masaomi pointedly said to Chiase who hid her smile and shook her head.

Akashi felt Kouki smirk against him, seemingly amused.

_Funny how they wanted to kill me when I was young and now want me for themselves._

Seijuurou breathed out and pet the pomchi where he knows Kouki likes. He saw the brunette’s tail wag a little, making him smile. Kouki then looked up at him and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“Slee-hpy head.” Akashi grinned fluffing the brunette locks. _I’m supposed to be the one sleeping._

“Y-ur one t’talk.” Kouki drowsily, responded. The heir smiled and hugged his boyfriend from behind while said boy tried to sit up a bit. Kouki looked around a little, seemingly confused. _The tables have turned._

“W-what happened?” He asked, looking at his mom’s bandaged arms. _Oh no._ Kouki will definitely berate himself for this. Akashi hugged him trying to console his mate who’s progressively getting more panicked.

“D-did I..?” Kouki trailed off a question. Seijuurou’s unsure if the brunette is asking about his mom’s arms or the missing organization member.

“No, I held you back.” The mother responded and grabbed her son’s hand, smiling. “It’s okay, sweetie.” Kouki shook. “One day-” Chiase smiled looking like an angel, which is why her next line came out so unnerving. “-I’ll break his neck for you.”

There was a bit of silence where everyone seemed to realize how much anger the pomeranian is holding in. Chiase’s seen and heard a lot. She never stepped in or heatedly jumped up the way everyone else has. Through it all Chiase held herself in. _She’s patient._ Incredibly so. Seijuurou’s been taught to be weary of patient people, that they’re the ones who will get the kill. That’s why cats are the number one hunters in the world. They’re patient and stalk. Despite being a pomeranian, the mother has all those qualities. _She’s seen too much and isn’t physically strong enough to hurt the way others do._ Akashi thinks she is the scariest one in the room.

Kouki doesn’t seem to know how to respond either so he just nodded. Seijuurou’s sure his boyfriend still feels horrible about hurting his mother but can’t say anything about it outloud.

“In the meantime, let’s tell Juurou-chan about the court case.” The mother continued to smile sweetly. Akashi realized where a lot of the unnerving energy stems from. _She doesn’t feign a smile._ She smiles about _anything._ She smiles the same sweet smile even if it’s supposed to be over something sadistic. _She’s a pomeranian._ Cute breeds naturally have sweet exteriors. _How scary._

He was told about the deal. Masaomi gets a day of the week with supervision for a month. Akashi is surprisingly okay with this, mainly because he can tell that this man is a completely different person. Everything after that is decided between him and Chiase. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at that.

“How did you gain custody?” He asked Kouki’s mother. _Finally, a whole normal sentence came out._

He felt Kouki slightly stiffen and the older just smiled. _I am right to be weary of her. She somehow slipped under Masaomi’s radar and won the case._

_Nobody. Nobody has beaten Masaomi in something so clear scripted as a court case._

“Your mother gave me that right.” Chiase seems happy. _Mother… Mother planned for this just in case?_

The older looked to Kouki a bit questioningly. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his mate who flusteredly hid his own face. _I’m missing something._

“Are you going to tell him?” Masaomi asked sounding a bit bored.

… Akashi looked between the brunettes. Chiase seems amused and Kouki is continuing to hide.

“Fine.” Kouki pulled his hands away and looked at the heir, blushing. _Oh?_ Once his mate looked at him, the pomchi seemed to feel even more embarrassed and averted his gaze.

“S-so, d-do you rem-member when we were kids a-and you propos-sed to me?”

…

“You do-h?” Akashi asked, curious. _Did Kouki get another memory?_

“No.” Kouki shook his head. Seijuurou frowned. “Kuroko told me.” The brunette added. _Oh, yes, Kuroko does know that story._ “U-um-” The pomchi went back to being fidgety. Akashi smiled and rubbed his mate’s arm, comfortingly. “-w-well-that…” The smaller took a breath and matched his gaze. “Thatsortofmaybehadbeenreal.”

…

Akashi thought for a moment. It’s been awhile since Kouki was so nervous he speed talked. _He’s very good at it._

‘That sort of maybe had been real.’

_Real?_

“My prop-pos-?” Akashi tried to ask, and Kouki embarrassedly nodded an affirmative.

_If the proposal was real… Kouki… Kouki said yes._

Seijuurou blinked looking at his embarrassed boyfriend. _He’s so flustered…_ Akashi narrowed his eyes, piecing everything together. It suddenly came to him as to why this is a huge deal.

_We’re engaged._

He widened his gaze. _Chiase gained custody because she’s my stepmother and Shiori put her in charge._

_We’re engaged._

_Kouki said yes._

_Our families said yes._

_Kouki… Kouki is…_

“W-we’re birthmates.” The smaller matched his gaze, seemingly taking his silence as confusion.

“We’re fiances.” Akashi restated, a bit out of breath. Fiances and birthmates are really the same thing. Seijuurou felt himself start smiling, looking at the boy of his dreams.

“Kouki… Kouki, you h-hah-ven’t changed your m-mind?” Akashi wishes he could speak better right now. This is at least more than he could speak before though. Talking this much is exhausting but he’s not going to ruin this moment because of his lack of breath.

The pomchi flusteredly looked away. _We were very young when I asked. It would be unfair to still believe in Kouki’s answer._ Normally birthmates are a sure fire thing, but that’s when the parents arrange it. _I arranged it._ He needs to make sure that his mate is still on board. Even though he wants to completely shower the brunette in affection right now, nevermind the fact that they have an audience.

“I-I’ve told you before, I take relationships seriously…” Kouki blushed, keeping his gaze averted. Akashi looked at how cute and beautiful his mate is.

_… He’s mine._

In one swoop he grabbed the unsuspecting pomchi in a tight hug, kissing the omega’s forehead. Kouki squeaked - _adorable_ \- but didn’t pull away.

_Birthmates. That’s more than a mate. We’re engaged, we have been for years._

How ironic that Akashi was still in love with Kouki when he initially saw the other as Pom. How ironic it is that Kouki was the first to clearly not follow his demand. And how ironic it is they both didn’t remember each other but still gravitated back to each other and became mates.

_Mates. Birthmates. We’re more than that. We’re soulmates._

Seijuurou wants to jump around a bit childishly, but can’t. Instead he continued to hug and kiss the boy in front of him. He ignored everyone else, but can briefly tell that a doctor or nurse came in because his heart rate escalated. Whoever it was didn’t disturb him though so Akashi smiled, smothering his soulmate until Kouki physically pushed him back.

“Sei, calm down, you’re still sick.” The brunette pouted, cutely.

“Dun wanna.” Akashi tried to grab Kouki back. The pomchi covered his mouth so he has to stop kissing. Seijuurou smirked and kissed the inside of the smaller’s hand. Kouki glared at him, making him grin.

_God, what I would give to be back at home with Kouki...in bed._

… _I need to prove I’m better so we can leave._

With a different train of thought, Akashi moved Kouki’s hand and looked to his mother.

“W-wheh-” _Crap, I really am out of breath._ “-n can we l-leave?” He asked, completely out of breath. Akashi swallowed, trying to not sound worse than he already feels.

The older giggled behind her hand, obviously happy.

“After you’re stable.” An unexpected voice stated.

Akashi snapped his gaze up at Midorima. His childhood friend must’ve been the ‘doctor’ who came in. Midorima looked at him with annoyance but also a hint of relief. _This is the first time I’m awake in front of him._

“Akashi, listen to your mate. You need to stop spending so much energy.”

Seijuurou couldn’t stop the smile on his face because Shintarou just called Kouki his mate outloud.

“Soulmate.” Akashi corrected, and kissed Kouki again, who got briefly distracted by Midorima’s presence. The brunette huffed and physically pushed him down. The alpha found he couldn’t fight it but he didn’t mind, so he let Kouki do whatever he wants. Seijuurou laughed, breathless, but unable to stop his happiness. His mate told him to stop being so happy but it was in good humour. Eventually, he agreed to resting in more full if Kouki stays next to him. It was a bit of a silly request since apparently the brunette hasn’t left his side for the entire duration of his stay (besides the meeting with Masaomi and court order.) That made Akashi curl around the other and contently purr, finally, _finally,_ happy with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and have great days <333


	68. Wisteria and Rose

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Things are happier now.

Sei has been on cloud nine since finding out they’re birthmates, along with his newfound relationship with his father. Akashi got discharged from the hospital on account that he not go back to school or do any hard work until he is completely back in form. The heir didn’t seem to have any issues with this since he just wanted to lounge around and hug Furi for awhile.

_God, has Sei been clingy._

Furi can’t complain seeing as his mate is finally getting healthier, and this is much more preferred than seeing Seijuurou in a coma.

Masaomi has been getting along with everyone besides a few faces who absolutely refuse to forgive him even if he is a new person all together. Aomine’s mother and Kise are the main culprits of this. Furihata can’t blame them. It’s _a lot._ Honestly, he still doesn’t know how he feels about the phoenix. He _wants_ to hate Masaomi, but really doesn’t.

Understandably, Sei still jolts and definitely has lingering caution and fear around the older, but Furi knows that his mate is more than happy as to how things turned out.

Shikari really hated Masaomi. The phoenix asked Furi’s mom to go shopping. He apparently came to some sort of realization that now Chiase is family (along with Kouki.) His mom agreed, and Kouki thinks she was planning on completely weeding Masaomi out. Shikari happened to be in the room at the time and refused to let just the two of them go, so she joined. Next thing Kouki knows, the two girls are Masaomi’s best friends. The girls finally got their bobs at the outing and Masaomi had apparently bought them _anything_ they asked for. Kouki thinks they must've had some sort of one-sided fight, and now are better with each other. After all, Furi knows better than anyone else to not get on his mom's bad side.

Furi found out through their conversations that Masaomi sees his mom as a sort of sister he never had and Shikari as a daughter that he won’t ruin the relationship with. That’s what those two basically are to him so it worked out.

Masaomi, like he said, has been utterly _destroying_ The Organization. Sei pretended to be a helpless victim and Kouki got to see his mate’s acting firsthand. It was a little scary how good Akashi was. Well, _everyone was._ Everyone played along, even Midorima’s parents did. It’s been all over the news _everywhere._ Masaomi’s started a revolt and Furi found out that the building that was set aflame had been The Organization’s ‘research facility.’ Kouki doesn’t know the _specifics_ of what was done there, but he can only imagine.

As for Celestale, they finally made an announcement apologizing for disappearing. Since not everything is settled down and Sei is still definitely not recuperated, they said there won’t be any dance videos soon. They have been answering people online though. Of course their fanbase has been understanding and just happy to message them. With all the stress lately, Kouki can't be more thankful to have it all wrapped and closed up perfectly with Celestale's kind responses.

* * *

 

“Kouuuki.” Sei whined, making grabby hands.

_I literally only left to brush my teeth._

Akashi fell asleep, so Furi had stealthily detangled himself from the alpha. He only planned on doing his nightly routine, which didn’t take long, but Sei’s already awake again. _Clingy. So clingy._ Kouki can’t find it in himself to be upset though. He smirked and crawled back into his mate’s embrace.

“Don’t leave me Kouki…” Akashi mumbled a bit sleepy into his hair.

From over a decade ago, to today, Sei is still saying the same things. Furi breathed out, hugging the other. _To imagine I found someone more clingy than myself._

“‘m not…” Kouki sighed. Akashi hummed then suddenly flipped them so the alpha is on top. Sei smirked devilishly. _I should’ve known he was acting._ Sei has a knack for putting Kouki at ease then suddenly flipping a table. He’s very cat-like when he does these things.

Without prelude, Akashi leaned down taking his lips in his own. Kouki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Seijuurou sucked on his lip and Furi found himself warming up. Akashi smirked and Kouki has an inkling as to why.

“Sei, don-” Furi went to speak but the alpha leaned down sealing their lips. Kouki blushed and tried to pull away. “-don’t kee-mmph.” Akashi smirked and grabbed his jaw, forcing a kiss.

_Dammit Sei._

Kouki whined, and pushed against Sei’s shoulders. The alpha smirked with a chuckle and finally pulled back.

“Close your eyes when you kiss.” Furi huffed. Akashi smiled.

“I want to see you though.”

“Sei, we’ve been through this.” Kouki pouted.

They have. It didn’t take too long for Furihata to figure out that Sei likes to ‘sneak a peek’ when kissing. Actually, Kouki has to give Takao props for his off hand comment that the alpha probably does that. It made Furi curious enough to guiltily check once and prove the hawk right.

His mate didn’t verbally respond but moved back to deepen their kissing. Kouki was curious enough to make sure Sei listened, which he surprisingly did. _Unless he plans on opening his eyes after a moment._ Furi’s learned that with some things you just need to let it go when it comes to Akashi. So he did, and lost himself in the alpha’s mouth.

It’s a bit unfair how good Akashi is at making him fall apart. Sei shouldn’t be that good, but in hindsight it makes sense. Kouki really likes him and he has been trained in the art of seduction his whole life.

Moaning, the smaller curled a hand in Sei’s cherry locks. Akashi pulled back only to move his mouth downward, sucking a mark on Kouki’s neck.

“A-ahh-” Embarrassedly, Furihata is always ready to fall apart by Sei’s movement. He used to hate when Akashi left marks for everyone to see but now he loves it. Something about his omega finally feeling fulfilled about something. It’s practically a chant in his head now.

_Mark me. Mark me. Mark me._

“Pl-leah-” Kouki breathed out.

Unconsciously, he noticed he noticed Sei grip his bottom to hike it up and ground down between it.

_Fuck. Shit._

Pleasure rocked through his body and Akashi moved his own mouth off his neck, panting. Kouki listened to his mate’s labored breaths and suddenly realized something.

“S-Sei no.” Furi blinked away some pheromones, clogging his mind. It’s only been a day since Akashi was discharged.  _Of course he wanted to get out as soon as possible to do this._

Seijuurou either didn’t hear him (unlikely) or ignored him in favor of pleasure (definitely likely.) The heir slightly cupped his wings which Kouki knows he did on purpose as to keep their pheromones in one spot. _He wants me to lose myself._

“No, sto-ah-p.” Kouki pushed the other who whined.

Out of breath, Sei caught his eye, panting. _Yes. He’s still not in shape._

“B-but K-” Akashi swallowed and breathed for a second, making Kouki narrow his eyes. Sei pouted at him, and whined. _Petulant. So petulant._

“Sei, no. Doctor said no overworking yourself.” Determined, the smaller stated.

“B-but th-this… I wan-nt-”

Kouki narrowed his eyes. Akashi childishly breathed out, with pleading eyes.

“I-I w-hanted the wh-hole time in h-hospit’l…” Seijuurou panted, pleadingly.

Furi bit his lip. Pretty red painted his boyfriend. A flush on his cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Half lidded eyes filled with love and lust blinked at him prettily. _It’s not fair._

He pushed the other’s shoulders.

_It’s not fair how pretty Sei is._

Akashi pouted but moved back, leaning against a pillow.

 _And it’s not fair how pretty his lips are._ Kouki looked at the pout, licking his own lips. He moved forwards, making Sei widened his own gaze.

“At least, let me do all the work.” Kouki breathed out and climbed on to his mate’s lap.

Akashi nodded, with blown out pupils.

It’s not like Furi hasn’t wanted his mate either. They’ve actually been together a long time, even if a lot of it wasn’t official. And Seijuurou is very pretty and teases _a lot_.

Kouki cupped his alpha’s face.

“Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if it becomes too much.”

Akashi nodded, and Furi narrowed his eyes.

“Sei?”

“I promise…” The alpha breathed out. Kouki doesn’t know how much he can trust that. _I’ll just stay attentive to him._ This is about his mate after all. _Sei’s been through so much, he deserves a treat._

Furi smirked and kissed the other starting to rock his hips. Akashi whined and gripped him, already wanting more. _Clingy, and needy. That’s Sei._ Kouki loves him.

He found himself re-enacting the first time he seduced the other, back at the club. This time there wasn’t a heavy base and audience. This time Akashi also didn’t push him away and run off.

This time, he finished what he started, with pleasure. _Literally._

Truthfully, when they finished, Kouki wanted more. They’re both breathless and hot with a sticky mess between them. Kouki wants more, feeling his omega happily preening at the debauched sight of his mate. He wants a lot more but won’t because this was already a lot to get out of Sei. Right now, that is.

Furi tried to muffle their sounds by kissing and he hopes no sound was heard. He thinks his mom was napping downstairs with the animals but that’s through two doors a staircase,  _and wings_ , so he thinks it’s okay.

He’ll have to plan a date and end it in a love hotel or something. That’ll be embarrassing but at least then they can make all the noise they want.

Akashi suddenly hugged him tighter, ignoring the mess between them. The alpha rested his head on the smaller’s shoulder.

“Love you, Kouki…” Seijuurou mumbled.

A different type of warmth spread through him, and Furihata hugged his soulmate (as Sei calls them.)

“I love you too, Seijuurou.” He kissed a lion ear, and sat in the other’s lap for a bit. Eventually, he got tired of feeling so dirty though and pulled back. “Now, please let me go so I can clean this up.”

Akashi shook his head and hugged him tighter.

“Sei.”

The alpha didn’t budge.

“Sei, please, it’s dirty.”

“Nothing of Kouki is dirty.” The taller answered.

“Sei, no, that’s gross.” Kouki replied but is reminded of the time he threw his underwear off a cliff because of this same conversation. He smirked with a chuckle on the tip of his tongue. “It’s not like it’s the last time this is gonna happen.” Kouki grinned, knowing how to get his boyfriend to behave.

As expected, Sei lit up and let him go. Briefly, Furi watched a lion tail flicker but then left to clean them up with a wet washcloth. By the time he came back after fixing his clothes and washing himself off (which didn’t take too long) Sei already looked ready to pass out. Kouki smirked, coming up to the other.

Since his mate is still weak, Furi’s taken up a role as caretaker, along with mate. Akashi _loves_ being pampered, which actually came as a surprise to the brunette. Kouki thought that since Sei’s been pampered his whole life, he would want to be treated normal, but that isn’t the case. The alpha stated that he wants a healthy kingdom but that he’s still the king. Something about the statement was amusing and since Sei tries to pamper him too (a little too much,) Furi really doesn’t mind. In fact, he kinda likes to take care of Akashi. Sei’s easily pleased but also needy, it’s an odd combination. He wants all of Kouki’s attention and is happy no matter what the brunette does as long as he is incorporated. Furihata is constantly reminded how childish his boyfriend is, but is then proven how _not_ childish Akashi is because of neverending teasing remarks and innuendos.

Sei purred as Kouki washed him off with a washcloth. He wants to be really embarrassed, and is, but it’s slightly covered by how amusingly innocent Akashi looks now. His mate really has a knack for doing one eighties in moods.

Once Kouki cleaned the majority of Sei off, the alpha grabbed him and yanked him forward. He squeaked in surprise as his mate fell back on purpose with him on top.

“Last time you did that-” Akashi sleepily spoke, with his eyes closed. _Now his eyes are closed, of course._ “-you set me in rut.”

…

“Huh?” Kouki blinked, a little confused.

His boyfriend hugged him, purring deeply. Furi tried to look at the other’s face from his place on Sei’s collar bone. He gave up though, and looked at his mate’s perfectly unblemished pale skin. Kouki nudged a bit canine-like into his boyfriend and hugged him. He felt Akashi take a few breaths, sleepily thinking of words.

“At the club, when you seduced me…” He felt Sei suddenly light up. “Do you still have that lingerie?”

“H-huh? I-I-” Kouki blushed. “Y-yes…” He couldn’t throw it out because he spent money on it. He would’ve felt bad tossing it.

“Wear it for me..?” Sei mumbled into his hair.

A blush completely took over Furi’s features. _Oh god, doing that again now that we’re dating!?_ It’s embarrassing. Back then, he was focused on using it as revenge, plus, he was Pom. It would be completely different if he wore it now.

“O-only if you get lingerie too.” Kouki’s taken up trying to make a snarky or comedic comment when he gets too flustered. Sei embarrasses him a lot so he needs to come up with a good means of dealing with it.

“Do you like that?” Sei asked curious, the sarcasm in Furi’s voice completely missed its mark.

… _Dammit Sei!_ Because now Kouki’s imagining his mate in lingerie. Akashi has the tendency to pull off _any_ look. He’s both masculine, cute and pretty, and it really works in his favor. _Not fair. Not fair. Not fair._ Embarrassed now more than before, Furihata covered his face.

“Your ears are turning red~” His mate noticed, amused. “I’ll wear lingerie for you Kouki.” The taller purred. “You’ll wear yours then?” Akashi asked.

… _I do want to see Sei in lingerie…_

Furi nodded. He’ll just think about what he’s getting out of this. In response, the alpha purred, happy.

“W-what were you saying?” Kouki tried to change the conversation so he isn’t so embarrassed.

“Oh.” Akashi smirked. Furi can’t see it, but he knows the other is smirking. “That night at the club that you seduced me, the reason I left was because you set me into a rut.”

…

… _Wait, what._

“Wait, what.”

Seijuurou chuckled under him. Kouki blinked and partially sat up to look at the other. He was surprised to see his mate blushing a bit, still holding a smirk though.

_...I…set an alpha in rut..?_

_Me?_

Kouki’s always had low confidence so the fact that he was able to set an alpha, nonetheless Sei, in rut, is _something._

“Y-you’re not lying, right?”

“I would never lie to you.” Seijuurou responded immediately.

“I…” Furi blushed for a whole different reason now. Akashi smiled. “Y-you got home safe, right?”

“Yes.” The alpha slanted his eyes. “That was the first time that’s ever happened to me though.”

… _Oh my god._

Furihata can feel his omega practically prancing around, but he’s a bit overwhelmed.

“I’ve no doubt, you will do it again…” Akashi kissed his nose. “You’re okay with that?”

Kouki blinked for a moment, then furrowed his eyebrows.

“I should ask _you_ that.” He responded. _An alpha in rut is vulnerable._ Then a wave of guilt hit him. “A-ah, I-I’m sorry a-about, I-I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t h-ha-mph.” Seijuurou leaned forward to cut his stuttering off with a kiss.

Furi blinked for a moment, then Akashi pulled back grinning.

“Kouki, aren’t you the one that always says to not look when kissing?”

…

“Shuddup, I didn’t mean to…” The pomchi huffed, he was taken off guard. He laid down on top of the other, and hugged him, feeling Sei chuckle underneath him.

… _Sei in rut…_

_… Dammit, I’m having too many inappropriate thoughts today._

First their actual coupling, then the lingerie, and now ruts… _We are too horny._

“‘Night.” Kouki huffed, planning on sleeping away this embarrassing night. Akashi seemed to understand his thoughts and laughed, but did indeed leave it so they can rest.

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi couldn’t be happier. He has his mate, his family, kingdom, and all that he’s ever wanted.

How Seijuurou feels about being told that Kouki is actually his birthmate is indescribable. _Fiance._ He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over this feeling. Kouki’s been acting like his lifelong partner as well. The smaller has been trying to do everything for him. Akashi’s used to being treated like this, but also he’s _not._ Kouki’s catering to him because the pomchi genuinely loves him and wants him happy.

_I love him. I love him. I love him._

It’s not just Kouki that has Seijuurou in such a good mood. _Everyone and everything._ With everything blown over now, Akashi can finally enjoy his new family members that he made during the whole custody situation. _Mother had a sister._ With all the big things over, this is one of the bigger thoughts in the heir’s head. He skimped over it seeing how stressed he had been about his father. It is not just Taiga’s family though, which is really his family too, it is everyone who’s been helping him. Aomine’s mother, Hanamiya’s family, Kasamatsu’s family, Midorima’s family (which are still guilty but have been all the more loving lately) and of course Kouki’s family. For someone who lacked love most of his life, finally being able to relish in it is overwhelming. Akashi’s found himself crying out of the blue just because of it.

_… I even have my father back…_

That’s not something Akashi really thought would be possible. He had hoped, but back then it was more of a dream.

Seijuurou definitely is scared of the other, but it’s more of a subconscious thing now. Sometimes he’ll think that all of this has just been an act and he’ll suddenly be tied down and experimented on. It’s terrifying but not as much as it was in the past. He’s sure that if that really did happen now, he has more than enough support to ‘save’ him.

Truthfully, Akashi is still confused. His father is _completely_ different now. The older is still definitely powerful, and a bit arrogant but it’s softer, _much softer,_ now. His father seems to always want to give him affection now, which is foreign to Seijuurou. He’s pushed the other away, more with a scared look than physical push, on more than one occasion. The older always looks sad at that, which even that expression on his father is foreign. Akashi has allowed some affection though. He does _crave_ it.

It’s odd that the first time he was really conscious and hugged his father, it was _warm._ Seijuurou could feel so much regret and love from the older then that he started crying.

Some things were also very funny. Things like his father’s and Kouki’s interactions. Mainly because Kouki is one hundred percent not scared of Masaomi. Sometimes when his mate says a snarky comment, Seijuurou will get scared for a moment, but it always ends up being fine. Akashi can detect that his father actually really likes Kouki, which is amusing since Kouki has said some really...mean things to the older. _Which is also hilarious, since Kouki is rarely mean to people._

Seijuurou’s more than curious over exactly how his mate smacked sense in Masaomi. Akashi heard from Haizaki that Kouki had more than enough to say to the older. Seijuurou loves that. Hanamiya even mentioned that Kouki grabbed Masaomi by his hair and ‘threw him in a janky ass alleyway.’ _I love him more everyday._

Akashi is knocked out of his thoughts by his mate pecking him on the cheek, giggling, noticing how much he is daydreaming.

“Chiase.” Masaomi placed a photo album on Kouki’s mother’s lap that was handed to the Akashi head by Watari. The brunette smiled a thanks.

“Kouki, Juurou-chan, look at this.” The older told him and his mate, so they scooted over on the couch to look. Akashi rested his head on her shoulder, while Kouki rested himself against the alpha since the smaller is in his lap.

The older opened it. Seijuurou lit up seeing the entire book is pictures of him, Kouki and their mothers.

“You were so small.” His mate giggled.

“Haven’t you said this before?” Akashi smiled out a response.

“But you were.” The brunette mocked a pout.

“Kouki, you were and are still smaller than me.”

“Both of you were tiny. Look at this child in the background in comparison to you.” Chiase pointed to one of the pictures. There is a kid behind them in it, taller than both of them by a good amount. “He was a regular and a year younger than you two.” The brunette added to settle their conversation.

_… Were we that small?_

“Seijuurou, everyone always thought you would be a lightseed because of your frame. It caused a lot of stirrups.” Masaomi blankly added. _Really?_ Akashi knows he was small, but he’s always had a big presence, so he thought it was obvious he would be an alpha.

The pomeranian giggled.

“Koutarou was constantly saying he needed to protect you two because you were too small. He even told Shiori to make you drink more milk, Juurou-chan.”

Kouki snorted and Akashi blinked. Masaomi seems amused.

They continued going through the book, sharing little tidbits. Seijuurou loved it. He got to see cute pictures of a tiny Kouki, including one of the brunette giving him Yuki Jr. which really tugged at his heartstrings. Kouki is definitely happy to see pictures of him too. And of course, they’re happy to see their mothers.

Akashi found himself purring. They finished the book and Kouki asked if there were more pictures so Watari brought out more books, but they weren’t of him and Kouki together. There were a few photo albums that Watari made himself, which Seijuurou didn’t know about but is thankful for. There was a particular one of him, Midorima and eventually a baby Hanako together. Kouki liked that one, he kept going on about how cute they were. Akashi smiled at it, although he realized in the photos how obvious it was that at the time Midorima really did like him. There was even one of Shintarou kissing him, _which is a bit shocking._ Seijuurou doesn’t remember it, but then Bokushi mentioned that he took that one. Akashi wanted to get mad but couldn’t seeing how much Bokushi needed good memories to help the bad ones.

Despite his and Midorima’s tiny child relationship, Akashi thinks he should show this photo album to Takao. The hawk will no doubt love to see child pictures of his mate.

“Yukimaru has arrived.” Watari suddenly said, getting off the phone.

Akashi lit up, excited. They had been waiting for Yukimaru to be taken here from a stable. Seijuurou’s missed his horse _a lot._ He’s thankful that his friend has been taken care of all this time, but he will definitely keep the horse at the estate from now on.

Seijuurou jumped up, and Kouki giggled at his excitement. As to not waste time, they went out to the back yard, which Kouki promptly fell in love with. _Makes sense, this was mother’s favorite area too._ Masaomi pushed Chiase in a wheelchair the phoenix bought to make life easier.

Akashi looked around until he spotted his white horse beyond the garden, acting a bit rambunctious from what it looks like. Ignoring everyone, he ran through the garden, that is at least double as big as a football field. He sped like the wind, and once close enough he promptly wrapped his arms around the horse, the horse who pulled out of the reigns the trainer had been holding. Yuki leaned his head down, wrapping around the heir. Seijuurou teared up a bit; Yukimaru’s always been his best friend. He’s missed him more than he can express, he had to completely suppress his need to see the other because of the situation, but now he is overwhelmed.

Eventually he heard voices behind him, but he just continued to hug the horse, hiding his tears in the warmth of Yukimaru’s neck. He felt Yuki lift his head though, which prompted Akashi to pull back only to see his horse looking directly at Kouki. _Yukimaru is smart, he definitely noticed our intermingled scents._

Kouki looked lovingly at him, then smiled at the horse.

“Hi, Yuki-” The brunette warmly walked forward, practically radiating warmth and sunshine. “-I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Akashi wiped his eyes and smiled. Normally, Yukimaru is very tempermental and doesn’t let people near him. However, Kouki is coming straight up without a problem. The brunette put a hand out for the horse to sniff. Yuki breathed out, approvingly. Akashi laughed a little. The horse then turned to him and started to lick him. It cut Seijuurou’s laughs.

“N-no, st-mmph” He huffed, trying not to talk while the horse licked him. He pushed Yuki’s snout back, half laughing, but his friend just forced his way back, and continued to lick him. “Yuki-” Akashi pouted, feigning annoyance. _I can’t get mad at him._

Kouki laughed at his predicament. Seijuurou stepped backwards trying to get away from the animal, but Yukimaru promptly grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. The horse nudged him a bit, licking him. _Ew._

His mate is cutely giggling though, and he loves Yukimaru so he really can’t be mad. He succumbed to his troublesome friend, and let the animal practically lick him to death. Kouki continued to giggle, and Akashi heard his mother agree. He even heard his father slightly snicker. Seijuurou smiled around his annoying friend.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

_Ah! Why!? So freaking cute!_

Furihata may be dying a bit, because by god is his mate adorable. First, they went through some photo albums and the brunette found himself completely enamored by the pictures of Sei so small he could be picked up. Akashi was seriously the cutest kid, Furi may be a bit bias but he’s _pretty sure_ he’s correct. His mate had fluffy cherrylocks (that Kouki still loves) with matching giant cat shaped eyes. _Murasakibara is right, Sei does look like a strawberry._ Especially as a kid. _God, he’s just...so cute._

After that he witnessed the moment that Sei was finally reunited with Yukimaru. He knows Akashi can move fast, but Kouki doesn’t even think the alpha’s feet touched the ground. _Maybe they didn’t, he is part phoenix…_ Furi would even say that Sei moved faster than Aomine at full speed.

Kouki could tell immediately how much Yukimaru means to his mate. Furi was also a bit overwhelmed by how... _beautiful_ Yuki is. Of course, he is Sei’s horse, but the horse looks like he is straight out of a fantasy book. _Like a unicorn without the horn…_ Pristine white with gold on his harness… _I think my birthmate really is a prince._

Nonetheless, it was great to see the reunion. Seijuurou even put up with being all but smothered completely in saliva. _That’s something coming from Sei._

And now…

It was made apparent that Sei’s phoenix side is basically still a child (his lion is too, in the aspect that he didn’t experience regular childhood toys as a kid.) However, the phoenix wasn’t out _nearly as much,_ and it shows. Kouki is reminded of when he and his mate went shopping. Akashi couldn’t control himself.

Furi can actually see Masaomi internally break over how cute his son is. Kouki can imagine that the Akashi head never saw himself having a baby phoenix.

So, Masaomi is currently showing Seijuurou some things. Furihata doesn’t fully understand everything, but he can see how happy the oldest is. As with everything, Akashi is listening intently trying to take in as much information as possible. However, it quickly turned into a game. Sei is trying to collect as many things that peak his interest as possible. When Kouki asked about it, Masaomi said that by letting him find more things than he can collect, it’ll make him choose fewer. However, Sei quickly skirted the rules, refusing to _lose._

“Kouki, hold this.” His mate came up, holding an assortment of flowers.

Furihata cocked an eyebrow, they’re in a garden but the variety of flower breeds that Sei is trying to give him is a lot.

“No, no. I’m not part of this, Sei.” Kouki shook his head.

Akashi pouted.

“But we’re a team.” _Dammit._

“Seijuurou, you may not have a mate you can rely on in the wild.” Masaomi spoke up, slightly amused.

“This isn’t the wild.” Akashi replied easily with a glare. “I would be creating a nest, so I don’t see the issue.”

“Fine.” Masaomi breathed out, not wanting to start a fight with his son. Furi took the plants from Sei. _They are really pretty..._

Kouki thinks the older probably assumes Sei will get sick of collecting at some point, or be overwhelmed by how much he can collect. Furi knows better than that though. _Sei is still bringing blankets for our bed at home… It’s been months._

“Oh, Kouki, Kouki.” Sei sort of bounded childishly. Furihata blinked, cocking his head, curiously. _He’s cute._ “I have a spot.” Akashi grinned and motioned for him to follow, so the brunette did.

They walked away from their parents and Kouki slightly giggled seeing his mate practically bounding in step. While following the other he took note of his surroundings. Since coming outside, he’s been a bit awestruck. Sei’s garden is huge. There are plants that Kouki’s never seen before, and some that he knows don’t grow in Japan.

Crab apple trees, and cherry blossoms are filled to the brim with flowers that are letting petals flutter down in the wind. _All these souls to Heaven huh…_ A warmth spread through Kouki’s chest. That story is one of the first things Sei told him. _I should’ve known something would come out of our relationship, that’s way too cheesy._ Beautiful flowers, hydrangea, rhododendrons, lilac, columbines, and _so much more,_ line the garden. There’s even an entire area just for roses by the looks of it, that section is secluded, lined with bushes though.

Akashi continued down an area with a few magnolia trees. _God, I could just live outside._ Sei turned back to face him after a moment. It took Kouki a moment to realize since he was so entranced. His mate smiled softly, his own wings out of display. _Sei paints a perfect picture._ _God, I don’t deserve such a beautiful mate._ Cherrylocks and rose feathers fit right in this canvas.

“Kouki, you’re so beautiful.” Sei smiled at him.

Furi blinked a bit confused. He peeked his eyes over the mound of flowers Akashi handed him before. _I should be telling him that._

“Sei, y-you are…” Kouki choked over how to word his thoughts. The heir blinked then slightly blushed, proving Furihata’s point, and looked to the side.

“You can put those over here.” Akashi stated motioning to a spot that already is filled with flowers. _… Did he already collect this much..?_

Kouki did as he was told though. An entire bed worth of flowers fill the area. _God, how did he already do this…_

“Do you like it?” Sei asked him.

Furihata blinked and looked at the bed smiling.

“Or course, I do…” He answered and could feel Akashi light up.

“Good, because I put it here for you.” His mate grabbed him around the waist and kissed his cheek.

Kouki blushed and looked around the area more, only to be overwhelmed.

_Wisteria._

Wisteria trees canopy over them, along with a small pond with koi to the left. _Oh my God._ Furihata looked down at his ring to see the matching flowers on it. Tears pricked his eyes, and he smiled uncontrollably. Turning around in his soulmate’s embrace he kissed the other. He doesn’t think he can speak, so this will have to do. Thankfully, Sei seems to be able to read him, and smiled in the kiss.

_Perfect. Sei’s perfect._

* * *

 

 

“Masa?” Kouki popped his head into his mate’s father’s room.

Furi just dropped Sei off at school. It’s the first day the alpha is going back so the brunette wanted to be there to see his mate off, despite it being a school day for himself as well. After dropping Akashi off, Kouki noticed almost immediately some school mates coming up asking if they can hold Sei’s books or anything. Furihata’s sure the lion will be overwhelmed by people today but he’s positive Sei can get through it.

Kouki can’t think about that today though, he has other plans.

“Kouki?” The older cocked an eyebrow and signed some paper, then put it aside. Furihata took it as an okay to bother the other.

“I need your help.” The pomchi explained, and took a seat across from the phoenix. Masaomi hummed for a second.

“I assume this is a secret to be kept from Seijuurou?” _Always, right on the mark…_

“Yup!” Kouki grinned. “Just for a bit though.” He continued then looked down at his ring. After a moment he pulled it off and handed it to Masaomi, who cocked an eyebrow and inspected it. “Sei got me that ring a while ago. It um...it was when my dad passed away. It was for that, but it reminds me of Sei too-”

“He must’ve done that on purpose.”

Kouki paused. _… Back then...did Sei do that on purpose?_ Furi thought it was just a sweet gesture, mainly because that was the first time Sei met ‘Pom.’ The alpha shouldn’t have had a lot of reason to give him a ring besides as a kind gesture.

“I take your silence as reason to believe you hadn’t thought of that.” Masaomi smirked.

“He shouldn’t have…” Furihata scrunched his eyebrows a bit confused.

“Kouki, things have changed, and although I know I was wrong about my opinions on Seijuurou in the past, I believe I have a better grasp on my son now.” The older grinned almost condescending. “I may have been wrong but Seijuurou is still not this,” The phoenix waved a hand. “‘angel’ you believe he is. He’s still manipulative and smart. If he wanted something, that being you-” Masaomi narrowed his gaze. “-he would give every action thought.”

_… Did Sei really want me that bad back then?_

“I’m positive he would not give you this ring with only your father in mind.”

“How can you be so sure?” Kouki puffed a cheek. He’s a bit annoyed but only because what Masaomi says is probably true.

The other handed him back the ring, so Kouki put it on, looking at the details he’s memorized by now.

“A lot of reasons. The main one being this is an expensive ring.”

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. _Sure, it looks expensive, but doesn’t Sei always get expensive things?_

“... How expensive?”

Masaomi breathed in, seemingly thinking something.

“... Seijuurou is frugal he wouldn’t buy something like that for no reason.” _He skirted the answer._

Although the older didn’t answer the question, Kouki almost laughed out loud at what Masaomi said. He did chuckle though.

“Sei is _not_ frugal.” _He always spends money left and right._ In fact, his mate has a spending problem. He constantly wants to buy things. He even redid all of Takao’s apartment. _And my house too…_

“That’s your perception of him, because he’s quick to help his ‘kingdom.’ I assure you he’s frugal despite that. In fact, since he was young he wanted to take over our finances because he said I spent too much.”

“That’s because you do.”

Kouki jolted hearing a man’s voice suddenly. He looked over at a couch in the corner of the room where Kasamatsu’s dad yawned and sat up. The older seemed to just wake up. _How did I not notice him?_

“Akio, you’re not part of this, leave.” Masaomi narrowed his eyes. It only made the other man laugh.

“Always so grumpy.” The older unceremoniously sat on top of the phoenix’ desk. _These two really are opposites, I wonder how they even became friends._

“U-um, okay.” _Leaving all of that aside._ “I wanted to ask your opinion on a ring I can get Sei.” _That is why I came here. I’ll just have to ask Sei about his ulterior motives later…_

“Brands?” Masaomi cocked an eyebrow and turned to his computer as if to look it up. Akio laughed.

“I think he means design ideas, Masa. He shared Toma’s story so...can I see?” The oldest gestured to Furi’s ring so Kouki handed him it, then spoke.

“I wanted to know something that Shiori, um, liked, that I could get on a ring…” Furihata explained his reasoning for coming here.

“Wisteria, huh…” Akio seemed to think a lot about that. _He did know my dad…_ “How ‘bouta ‘nother flower?” The man asked and handed him back the ring.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking…” _Mainly because I can’t think of anything else._

“Rose.” Masaomi answered immediately, still scrolling looking at something on his computer. _That was fast._ “She and Seijuurou both love roses...as for ulterior motives, make it a gem-” _I didn’t ask for ulterior motives._ Akio started laughing. “-Seijuurou constantly calls you his gem.”

 _He does?_ Kouki blushed.

“And angel.” Akio slightly smirked.

_I heard that one, but…_

“... How much does he talk about me?” Furi blinked. He’s almost always with Sei, so if they know this it must mean even when Kouki’s not there his mate is constantly talking about him… _which might be true knowing Sei…_

“He doesn’t stop.” Akio snorted. “He was going on about having a kid with you, the _first_ time I met him.” _What?_

Kouki covered his face that is no doubt blushing.

“God, he’s so embarrassing…”

“Shiori was always blunt too.” Masaomi breathed out and turned his computer so they could see the screen. “I assumed you would want to see them in person, so these are the stores in the area that have a ring you’re looking for.”

Kouki blinked, and looked at the screen. _How did he round it down that fast?_ Nonetheless, beautiful rings with roses and petals lined the page. _Probably all super expensive._

“Adventure?” Akio asked, grinning a bit excited.

Furi blinked and figured this might as well happen so he agreed to go on an outing to find the perfect ring. Akio made Masaomi tag along, so Kouki ended up being thoroughly amused by the two’s antics the whole time.

It took awhile, but in the end he is happy with the result. Now, all he has to do is give it to his mate in a totally romantic, and not at all awkward, fashion. _Right. This’ll be easy._

Famous last words.

 

* * *

 

 

Furihata couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face and warmth in his chest as he watched Akashi walk out of practice with his team. _I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him…_

The brunette’s picking his mate up from school. He sort of spent all of the school day with Masaomi and Akio, so he figured he might as well pick up Akashi. Besides he wants to make sure Sei is still in one piece after no doubt of what was an extremely pampering and probably annoying day. Akashi doesn’t know that he’s here, which is kind of fun. However, the surprise is making Kouki nervous.

Furi planned on Sei just so happening to see his car but he’s too excited for that, so after seeing Hayama jump in front of his mate, looking like he’s telling some convoluted tale while distracting Sei, Kouki got out of his car, gripping his keys in his hand. He then walked up to the gate, smiling. _This is sort of like when he surprised me at Seirin’s gates, except now we’re actually dating._ Back then Sei was too far ahead in their relationship, now the playing ground is even.

Kouki smirked as he caught Mayuzumi’s eye. _That’s sweet, Sei’s senpais still showed up to practice even though they’re graduated._ For Mayuzumi in particular it’s a bit of a shock. Maybe Reo made him, or Rakuzan’s phantom really just wanted to make sure Sei’s doing better now. Furi keeps finding reasons to smile more, so he covered his mouth, trying to hide it.

He leaned against the wall, waiting to see how long it would take for Sei to notice him. _Funny how he has the emperor eye but hasn’t noticed yet._ Kouki watched Hayama and Nebuya thoroughly enrapturing his mate with some story. He caught Reo’s eye, who immediately smiled and hid his mouth, looking similar to Furi. He also caught Amaterasu’s eye, who has been acting as Sei’s therapy dog. She seems to know he is waiting for his mate to notice him though.

Kouki found he isn’t getting his mate’s attention, so he tried to look nonchalant and began walking up to the group with his hands behind himself. He quelled his smile down to a smirk and heard the ground under his feet with every step.

“Hey Sei,” Kouki started and his mate immediately locked his gaze. “how was s-ff-” As fast as lightning, the lion ran up and hugged him, spinning him around a bit. Furi’s surprised expression morphed into a full blown smile as he wrapped his arms around Sei’s shoulders, allowing himself to be spun a bit. Akashi slowly lowered him after a moment. Furihata caught the other’s warm smile, and a sort of warmth filled him. It felt as if every hardship they’ve faced, both alone and together up until now has been completely worth it. Everything bad that’s happened is okay now, and they’re stronger for it. Kouki fell in love with Sei’s genuine smile and found himself quickly kissing the other with a laugh.

“Kouki.” The taller looked at him with warm eyes, holding so much meaning. And through it all Furi’s still embarrassed. He blushed and smiled, then held up his keys.

“I’ve come to pick my boyfriend up.” He couldn’t stop his grin as Akashi _blushed_ with his own smile. Sei grabbed his hand and made to leave already. Kouki cocked an eyebrow and looked at Akashi’s teammates, who are watching. _For someone who’s constantly thinking a bajillion things, Sei really is one track minded when it comes to me._

“U-um, Sei?” Furi cocked a grin almost laughing. The brunette held his ground, as to not be swayed away by his mate. Akashi glanced at him and blinked big eyes questioningly. “Aren’t you forgetting something.” Kouki continued and nodded towards his mate’s friends. Seijuurou blinked, just noticing he’s ignoring everyone.

Furi chuckled to himself and pet Amaterasu who is happily greeting him.

“We’re leaving.” Sei said to his friends a bit blankly. _Come on Sei, at least pretend to care._

Furi shook his head and properly faced the Rakuzan players. Hayama and Nebuya went as if to greet him loudly but Reo cut them off by putting his hands over their mouths. The taller then smiled sweetly.

“Alright Sei-chan, have fun.” Mibuchi winked as Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and walked off. Furi sort of smirked and went to at least greet or say good-bye to the others but his mate swiftly pulled him away. He sort of squeaked and caught up correctly while Akashi pulled on his hand and Asu hopped alongside of them.

The taller pulled them until they got in the car, which is where Kouki gave the other a pout once their doors were shut and Asu is in the back.

“Y’know you’re kinda rude to your teammates.” _His senpais even came to check on him._ Furi looked over to Sei, who swiftly grabbed his chin and pulled him in a deeper kiss than before. Kouki’s mild frustration was dispelled at that. When he pulled back he saw his mate’s soft expression again and smiled slightly. _I really am too much in love with him._

“I missed you.” Akashi held his hand and Furi moved his gaze away as if to hide his blush.

“It’s only been a few hours…” The brunette mumbled while putting the key in the ignition.

“I know, but every second away from you is too long.” _Is this a romance novel? God…_

Kouki got in gear and pulled out, ignoring the looks from his boyfriend. Sei stared at him for a bit which put him on edge, so Furi gripped his hand and mumbled.

“Yeah, missed you too…” He gets it. He doesn’t really like to be away from Sei either, but Furi can at least handle being away for a few hours. Akashi seems to feed off of him, and never gets tired of him, which is a bit scary actually. Kouki’s scared Sei will eventually grow tired of him, but he also can’t see that happening because of how obsessed the lion is. From what Furi’s heard from other people, it sounds like Akashi only thinks of him more when they’re not together. In fact, Akio earlier went on about that specific detail. Furihata can kind of understand though. When Sei’s not right next to him, he wonders about the alpha a lot. Meanwhile while they’re next together, Furi sometimes forgets the other’s even there (that is when he’s not teasing the pomchi.)

Kouki can sense Akashi’s gaze still on him so he glanced over at the alpha. Sei seems to be in some trance but did notice his gaze.

“Did you start the car so soon as to make sure I could not jump you?” The alpha asked. Furihata honestly doesn’t know when Akashi’s asking a genuine question versus just teasing him sometimes. Kouki just blushed to himself and kept driving. Sei still stared at him putting him on edge. Furi bit his lip and glanced over a few times.

“Can you stop staring at me?” He asked, seeing as Sei’s not getting the hint. His mate chuckled.

“You’re the view though?”

Kouki can hear the smirk on Akashi’s lips.

“Why do you say things…” Furi mumbled embarrassed. _It’s like I’m dating a dating sim character._ Akashi laughed and gripped his hand.

“Because you’re cute and I missed you.”

_Ahhh!_

Kouki knows his blush must be getting worse.

“S-so, h-how was school?” Furi tried to change the atmosphere. Akashi chuckled, knowing what he’s doing but did grant mercy.

“It was a lot.” _That’s something coming from Sei._ Akashi breathed out. “I think I talked to every single person in the building today...and then some. Even the landscapers wanted to talk to me.” The alpha actually stopped looking at him thinking about it. “I ran off to the gym to try and escape for a bit, I didn’t think Rakuzan’s other players cared for me, since I’ve only bossed them around. But, to my surprise they seemed to care and saw it as reason to why I was so cold to them…” Akashi breathed out tired.

Furi knows to anyone else what Sei’s saying sounds very pretentious. He has a lot of people who care about him, more than he thought. Kouki knows Akashi is exhausted though, and had to carry out a lie all day.

Furihata gripped the taller’s hand and smiled softly.

“You have a lot of people who care about you, Sei.” Kouki glanced at his mate. “Today was probably the worst of it, if that helps.” The brunette smirked.

Akashi breathed for a bit, seemingly calming down from the day’s trials.

“So Kouki,” Sei smirked at him, changing subject. “are there plans for today, or anything you would like to do?”

_Well, I wanted to give him the ring but he seems exhausted and I should come up with a plan instead of winging it…_

“I just wanted to see you…” Furi answered and pulled up to Akashi’s estate. “Oh, actually,” _Since we’re here and this won’t take too much energy._ “can I see your garden again?”

Kouki fell in love with his mate’s garden the first time he saw it. He’s been wanting to just walk through it with his mate since the first day of seeing it. Akashi had been too excited about either Yukimaru or ‘training Bokushi’ so they didn’t get the chance to really _enjoy_ the scenery much. Other than the entire wisteria trees area where Sei placed a literal flower bed, and claimed the area as Kouki’s. Furihata loves that area but he does want to just stroll around the garden with his boyfriend.

The smaller put the car in park and glanced at Sei who is smiling at him.

“Of course, Kouki.”

* * *

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Today had been exhausting. Person after person, usually in groups, came up to him either expressing pity or wanting to know what exactly happened, or wanted to reassure him that they have his back. Some people even told him their own stories with The Organization, which just made Akashi more sure he made the correct choice of making a cover up story. ‘Getting back’ at his father really wouldn’t have done much for him anyways, his father’s a different person now, which is all the revenge Akashi needed.

It was odd, because despite today being exhausting Akashi actually made _friends._ People admitted to him they were too intimidated to speak to him on equal grounds. Akashi doesn’t _exactly_ want people to speak to him on equal grounds, however, he never realized exactly how distant he’s been until now. People spoke to him truthfully and he didn’t need to completely lie so he did tell them about how annoying and obtrusive The Organization is. _All_ of them agreed which started more than one class discussion since nobody wanted to learn and was more interested in the current revolt. Seijuurou actually knew he had to pay attention since he’s a key part of this revolt. His classmates asked him to speak on their behalves which was a bit empowering. Akashi’s always loved power, and right now he knows he’s on top of the world. All in all it was actually a good day despite the crowdedness of it. _And now…_

Seijuurou has his mate right besides him, smiling and looking beautiful in his garden. Kouki seems to want to run around but is sticking by his side and holding his hand, which is adorable.

After his mother passed away Akashi still liked his garden, but it felt like it was missing something. He came here for comfort, however, there was so much bittersweetness in it. There was a lot of regret, a lot of sadness, even though it used to be such a happy place. _But now it’s beautiful again._ Kouki has brightened it up. It was as if it were grey before. It’s a garden, so even grey it was beautiful but now Akashi can see the birds that have made nests in the trees, the butterflies that dance in the air and _the smell. It smells of roses._ Akashi’s favorite scent, right next to Kouki’s scent.

“Hey Sei?” The brunette softly called to him, interrupting his internal reverie. Akashi laid his eyes on the most beautiful being. Kouki moved a tuft of soft brown hair and blinked butterfly lashes at him. “I’ve been wondering…u-um,” The smaller looks nervous. “that rose area, over there…” Kouki shifted his gaze to it.

_Oh. Yes, of course that area catches his attention._

“That was my mother’s personal favorite area and addition to the garden.” Akashi smiled a bit sadly. “It is also her tomb and memorial.” He added, and glanced back to Kouki who is looking at the area with his hand in a fist by his mouth, seemingly thinking a lot. “Here,” Seijuurou breathed out and pulled him towards it. “we can see it.”

Kouki blinked at him but silently nodded and followed alongside him.

Akashi breathed out as they entered through the canopy of bushes and flowers.

This has always been his favorite area, before his mother’s passing and after. However, he’s also cried here many times, and there is both a heavy and light feeling in the air nowadays. _But Kouki fixed the rest of the estate with his presence… Perhaps it won’t feel as sad now._ Akashi’s in a better place himself. Maybe the only reason it was so heavy was because his mother knew his father was not in his right state of mind.

As if proving this point, Seijuurou glanced over to Kouki who is surprisingly smiling slightly, despite this being a memorial.

_… He celebrates the life instead of being stuck on the fact of someone not being here._

Akashi’s always wanted that mentality. He’s told himself over and over that it’s okay, despite his mother being gone. He never could stop his sadness when thinking about her.

 _… Actually, that’s not true._ When he spoke to Kouki about her, he had been happy.

“There’s a light feeling in the air here.” The brunette at his side spoke up softly. _Funny, I was just thinking that._

“Yes...yeah, there is.” Akashi agreed, looking around. It is bright, and he can smell all the roses surrounding them.

They walked through the area a bit, and Seijuurou knows for sure Kouki is the light of his life. This area no longer feels so solemn. He is reminded of sitting with his sick mother here, but he’s also reminded of creating flower crowns, playing with her hair and watching sunsets.

He took a breath in, watching petals fly in the wind. _It’s beautiful._ He then moved his gaze to his side at the small brunette. _Just as beautiful._ Kouki looked at him, then moved his gaze. Something about the other that Seijuurou always finds intriguing is how much the smaller must think. Kouki seems like he’s always thinking about a lot. However, Akashi also thinks that half the time Kouki isn’t thinking anything complicated at all. Something is so whisful about his mate. _He’s like a fairytale. I can’t believe he’s here, I can’t imagine what he’s thinking, but he is beautiful nonetheless._

Kouki caught his eye again, then glanced to the side and back at him. Akashi realized the other’s holding a silent conversation, so he glanced at what the brunette is signalling to. He gaze fell to where his mother is buried. There are two rose bushes parallel to each other, and a headstone in between. Seijuurou looked at two small intertwined vines that ran up the sides of the stone, and a small memory hit him.

 

_~~_

_“Cut the bushes back a bit.”_

_Akashi looked up at his father, while holding his hand. He then saw the landscaper holding sheers, about to follow orders. Seijuurou looked at the headstone with roses on it and an ugly feeling filled his stomach._

_“No.” He shook his head negatively, tearing up. The worker stopped and glanced at the older for orders. Seijuurou sniffed and knows he has to give an explanation._

_“Seijuurou?” His father questioned._

_“No, Papa…” Seijuurou felt tears roll down his face, looking at the cold slab of rock that dictates where his mother is now. “Mother...liked roses…” He tried to explain himself behind his emotions._

_“Keep it managed, but let it overgrow a small amount.” He heard his father order. Seijuurou wiped some tears away and blinked up at his father who didn’t match his gaze, but gripped his hand. Akashi moved forwards and hugged the taller’s leg. His father moved his hand to pat his head, but didn’t say anything. Seijuurou knew there was a lot in that gesture though._

_~~_

 

“Sei? Are you okay?” Akashi heard a small voice next to him speak. He took in a bit of a sharp breath and nodded.

“Yes, I just remembered something is all.” _Even through his manic, father kept the same unspoken promise._ Seijuurou breathed out. “My father...kept a promise I didn’t think he would remember.”  _It's still overgrown a bit..._

Akashi took a breath and moved forwards, then sat in front of the grave. He’s never seen his father go here after the initial days of his mother’s passing. The promise made him wonder if his father does come here, and just didn’t let on he has. He hadn’t thought that the older would keep such a promise either. As a child, Seijuurou knew his mom would want her resting spot to be overgrown. She wouldn’t want it to be clean and crisp, so the speak. Akashi know his father detest things that aren’t clear cut, and organized, so he didn’t think the older would keep such a promise.

He saw Kouki in his peripheral sit next to him.

“This may sound odd...or wrong…” The brunette spoke up, so Akashi glanced at him. “but this is a pretty memorial.”

Seijuurou blinked and looked at it. It’s overgrown, but also not to a point that there’s tall grass and dust everywhere. Akashi looked at the soft unfurled red roses, then pointed thorns that are curled around crevices and divots. He couldn’t help but agree.

“She would like it.” He breathed out a small smile. His mother liked life. She would love the fact that there is nature around her, along with bugs and birds…

Kouki stuck a hand out to the grave and placed a rock on top. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows at the gesture, which seemed to make the smaller a bit nervous.

“U-um, i-it’s a Jewish thing I think… I just like the gesture…” _Yes, I know that…_

Akashi smirked, and picked up a pebble, then put it next to Kouki’s. _Kouki is too sweet._

“Well, mother…” Akashi slanted a grin. “As you can see I’ve finally found Kouki.” He heard the brunette slightly giggle next to him. “You don’t need to worry anymore…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “About me, Kouki’s mother, Kouki-” Akashi grabbed the smaller’s hand at the other’s name, and smiled. “...or father.”

“I think Akio is making sure to take care of Masa now.” Kouki smirked. _That’s definitely true._

“My kingdom has grown, you will have to meet my sister sometime.” Akashi smiled thinking of Shikari briefly. _Shikari and mother would’ve definitely gotten along._ “I think you would like all of my kingdom.” Seijuurou breathed out, calm.

“We’ll take care of your kingdom from now on too.” Kouki leaned his head against Akashi’s shoulder. “By that I mean I will take especial care of Sei.” The brunette giggled, lacing their fingers together. Akashi smiled and saw an entire rose bud out of nowhere blow as if with the wind onto Kouki’s cheek. The smaller blinked, surprised, but grabbed the bud, laughing quietly. _Odd._ Kouki smiled and pushed it against Seijuurou’s cheek.

“A kiss for you too.” The pomchi stated, but Akashi could’ve sworn he felt a kiss against his opposite cheek, the one that the rose isn’t on. A sort of warmth filled him and he smiled looking back at the grave.

“I love you too, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sentimental trash to make you cry (just kidding, I don't want y'all crying omgh) I do hope you all liked the lovey fluffy stuff though   
> ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ Know that I love you all so much, and hope you're feeling great <3
> 
> also...  
> I'm sure majority of you noticed the chapter cap... I can't believe this fic is ending with 69 chapters - this was not planned and my childish self is laughing  
> So one more chapヽ(；▽；)ノ


	69. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute but lAST CHAPTER - I hope you all enjoy this as much as I liked writing it (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) I'll leave all sentimental stuff for the end so eNJOY!!!  
> ((also happy almost halloween/dia de los muertos - or whatever you celebrate Ψ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ))

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Kouki looked through his phone with Sei on his chest who is sleeping. He ended up staying the night since it’s the weekend, and Akashi wanted to be with him so bad (not that Kouki really had any complaints.) The brunette learned that Sei’s bed is really comfortable, like _really comfortable._ And big. _Definitely big._ He also got a bit of a tour earlier. It sort of gave him a new perspective as to how well off his boyfriend is. It never truly hit Kouki that Akashi’s house is a mansion until he got the tour. Well, he still can’t believe it much.

Anyways, he’s been laying in bed looking through his phone as to find a way to give Sei the ring. After going to the rose garden yesterday and seeing just how much it means to his mate, Kouki sort of came to the conclusion that he can’t just _give_ Sei the rose ring.

However, upon looking up ways to give a gift to your partner, it became blatantly obvious of what he’s really looking up.

_A proposal._

Furihata found himself shocked that he isn’t rethinking even giving the ring. They are birthmates, and definitely happy together. Kouki admits he still has lagging thoughts that the alpha will leave him at times, but he can’t really help that. If anything _proposing_ is sort of like sealing the deal, which he should do.

… He's found that he doesn’t have to think about marrying Sei twice. He’s sure he wants to. He’s sure he wants to always be with the alpha, and that he’ll be right besides Sei forever. They’ve both sort of been through the worst already, and definitely still love each other. Through everything, through seeing photo albums of them when they were younger and getting a past memory, through holding Sei’s hand in every situation thus far, Kouki’s positive he’ll continue to do so for as long as possible.

They’re already engaged really - Furihata really wants to propose though. To make it official, to see a ring on his mate’s finger, alongside his own. Engagement rings are supposed to hold meaning for the partners included, but his and Sei’s hold meaning for their families as well. Kouki knows that he prefers it this way. They’re not exactly a traditional couple (with half their lives being aliases and being from such different backgrounds, that are somehow intertwined) so the brunette finds comfort that their rings hold meaning not only for themselves and each other but for their stories and pasts as well.

Furi looked at his own ring, _it really is perfect._ He can only hope Sei will like the one he chose as well.

Kouki breathed out and shifted through soft cherrylocks then lion ears that twitched when he touched them. The pomchi smiled. Sei’s sleeping peacefully and deeply on top of him. His mate had been exhausted by what is now yesterday (having to go back to school and see so many people all of a sudden.) Furihata’s glad to see the other sleeping. His boyfriend’s not in top shape yet either, so Akashi should be especially tired.

Smirking, Kouki read more on his phone of ways to propose.

  1. __At a restaurant have a waiter bring the ring or write in sauce ‘will you marry me?’__
  2. _Write it in the sand at the beach (or snow in the winter!)_
  3. _Plan a scavenger hunt of love notes with the last one popping the question!_



 Furi smiled. He just started reading, but… _this is so cute!_

He read a lot of lists, falling in love with basically every idea. _But this isn’t really us…_ They’re adorable ideas and are making him smile and giggle, but none of them really hold much meaning for the brunette and cherryhead. He and Sei never went on many dates, they couldn’t because of their situation. Kouki wants the proposal to be something special though. _Well it would be, even if I just flusteredly asked him, but still…_ Furihata’s always wanted to be suave, to be able to speak correctly and fluidly. That’s one of the reasons Kouki loves when he makes Sei blush. Furi’s always the one blushing, to make Sei on the receiving end is such an ego booster and _adorable._

One of the big contenders that Kouki’s seeing is to ask Sei to marry him with flower petals. Flowers have held so much meaning to them, and it would match their rings too.

_Alright let’s think. What holds a lot of meaning to us?_

_Flowers. Space. Comfy things? Music. Dancing…_

Furi thought thinking about it as a list may help him come up with a clear idea, but now he’s just trying to think about how to incorporate all of those things together.

Kouki slightly shook his head and decided to read more on his phone.

  1. _Have a street performer sing the question._



Furi giggled. That would be cute, even though both him and Sei can sing.

“Wh-vy are you gigglin’ s’much?” His mate sleepily asked him. Kouki blinked and looked at his phone. _Oh shoot._

“N-no reason.” He answered, obviously insinuating the opposite. Akashi yawned and looked at him. Cherrylocks are sticking up in awkward directions, and mismatched warm eyes are hooded, but there’s a small smile on the other’s face. _God, so cute._

Akashi flicked a glance to his phone, and Kouki’s chest filled with panic. _No, he can’t know!_ Sei went to quickly grab the phone, which fortunately Kouki knows of the other’s fast reflexes, so he did the only thing that ran through his mind in that split second. He threw his phone across the room.

Furi blinked and tried not to show how flustered he is as Sei widened his gaze looking across the room where the phone hit the ground. There was a bit of a silence that the smaller held his breath during. Then Sei started to laugh. The half griffon laughed and turned his face into Kouki’s chest to hide his expression. The taller laughed and hugged him, so Furi cracked a smirk seeing his mate so happy and hugged the alpha back.

“It’s just-” Akashi breathed out, laughing. “-it reminded me of when you threw your boxers off that cliff.”

Kouki blinked then started to laugh. _Looking back on that, that was hilarious…_

“S-sorry, I-I-” Furi breathed out a laugh, knowing he has to give Sei a reason. “-have a secret…”

“A secret?” Akashi smirked, his tail swishing back and forth behind him, playfully.

“Ah, yeah…”

“I want to know.” Sei blinked big cat eyes at him. _Of course he does…_

“You can’t.” Furi tried to respond, which just resulted in the taller pouting.

“Kouki-”

“Y-you will.” Kouki looked to the side, cutting off what he knows would’ve been a childish beg. “J-just, for now. It’s a secret for now.”

Akashi looked at him and blinked a few times, then breathed out still obviously upset.

“If you take too long, I’ll figure it out.” Sei snarked, but there was a challenge in his tone. _Great, I have a countdown, starting now._

Furihata loves Akashi, but his mate is fond of games. No doubt Sei will try to figure out his secret given every opportunity from now on. _He doesn’t make things easy. And this isn’t easy from the start._ Fortunately, Kouki’s always been playing life on hard mode, just as Sei. _Beginning of the game starts now._

 

* * *

 

They’re spending the entire day together. One of the first things Kouki did is delete his search history. He’s sure searching his history is the first thing and most obvious first move Sei would make. That was easy. Something hard is keeping the ring in his pocket and not having his mate somehow feel it or see the outline of the box in his pocket. He needs to keep it in his pocket because he’s on a time limit, and needs to propose _today._

_And I still don’t even have a plan! Ahhh!_

Furi’s positive if it goes past today, Sei will figure it out, and Kouki wants to catch his mate off guard. Besides, he’s eager to propose. _Really eager._ They’re both still in highschool, but he feels much older than that, and they’ve technically been birthmates for years, so it’s not too odd. _Thinking of, Midorima and Takao must’ve gotten engaged pretty early in their relationship, and they’re not even birthmates._ It’s sort of common knowledge those two are getting married. Their early relationship makes Kouki feel a bit better about that aspect. _Ah, well Kuroko and Kagami are kinda like that too._

_Okay. Yeah. Just propose to Akashi Seijuurou then._

Something about that is crazy. If his past self knew this were going to happen, he probably wouldn’t believe it.

“Koukiiii, you’re nervous.” Sei sort of teased while sitting across him at a cafe. _This is sort of like our first date in a way._

“Huh?”

“And your mind is elsewhere… Does this have to do with your secret?” Akashi continued to tease knowing the answer. _Very funny, Sei._

“Yes, and you know that.” He pouted. _No doubt this will be funny in the future._

Sei smiled at him, trying to read what the secret is. A waiter walked by and it reminded Kouki of the list. _Having a waiter write 'will you marry me' in sauce_ _… I guess that really wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Sei would definitely be caught off guard._ That’s a fun thought.

Akashi followed his line of sight, seemingly trying to see what the waiter has to do with the secret. Kouki giggled.

“You’re not gonna guess, Sei.” The brunette smiled a bit mischievously. Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“We’ll see about that.”

_Yup, definitely playing life on hard mode._

 

Since this is sort of a big date day for them, they decided to go to the zoo. Neither of them really thought about it, but they were walking around stores after the cafe and came across an advertisement, then sort of figured why not. Despite all the anxiety of when to pop the question, and hiding the fact from Sei, Kouki’s having fun. They’ve never had a date day where they just go around together and are able to freely show who they are. Well, Sei’s had to try and stay a bit discreet, and hide from view a bit, but he doesn’t have to worry about a lot of things he used to.

Sei’s not wearing dark makeup and clothes, like he had to for a long time, but he’s still sort of in disguise. The taller is wearing the knit sweater Kouki’s mother made him, so he doesn’t look like the ‘Akashi heir’ persay. He does look like Sei though. Kouki smiled, hugging the other’s arm. His boyfriend is obsessed with this sweater, and Furi always loves to see the alpha wearing it. _He’s cute._

Part of Kouki just wants to propose. He’s anxious and wants to get it done with to a degree so he can have Sei all the more to himself for the rest of forever. He also knows he wants to look back and see it as something super special though. _Ugh this is hard, I just want to give him the ring._ Part of Kouki knows he’s so anxious because he knows Sei will like the ring. It’s a bit of an egoistic thought, but Furi’s sure Akashi will love it (despite his anxiety questioning that.) Having a gift that you know the recipient will love is exciting, even more so that this is his mate.

Nonetheless, they walked through the zoo and Furi got a bit distracted seeing all the cute animals. Something interesting is that people who work at zoos usually are the same or similar madararui as the animal they care for. It makes a lot of sense, but it is something Kouki realized that primates will never have the knowledge of. _‘Animal people’ are literally ‘animal people’ despite them not knowing._ Thinking like a primate is odd…

They walked through and a lot of the animals seemed wary of Sei, which was kind of funny. However, when they got to the bird area, the birds practically fell in love with Akashi. Which is hilarious for a lot of reasons. One, because they all wanted to be near and on him and would _listen_ if he told them to go somewhere. The other funny thing being is _nobody else understands why the birds like him._ To everyone else, Sei is a lion. The workers even came up and asked if he stole treats or something. Kouki could see Bokushi’s amusement. Even regular bird breeds wouldn’t be able to command a flock the way Sei could. _Sei could probably take over the world if he wanted…_

Furi noted that they should come back to the zoo with everyone else at some point.

They moved on and Kouki kept looking at how smiley his mate is, and thinking that he should just propose. _This is a date. We’re having fun._ His thought was even amplified when Akashi suddenly leaned over to him, smirking.

“You keep moving your hand to your pocket, I know you have something.”

A panic went through Kouki at that. _There’re only so many things I can be hiding that fit in my pocket, did he figure it out!?_ Furi doesn’t know how Sei would react if he finds out the secret beforehand. Would he pretend he doesn’t know out of courtesy? Or would he proudly say ‘yes’ before Kouki can even ask?

 _Would Sei really tease this much, while knowing what the secret is?_ Furihata doesn’t think so actually. He thinks Sei would assume he has a plan and might pretend to not know, until after he asks.

Kouki breathed his panic out. _It’s okay. Sei’s a thinker, he can probably think of more things than I would ever of what I’m hiding. That works in my favor right now._

 _… Actually, Sei probably doesn’t even think proposing is necessary._ They’re already engaged, and despite it not being a proposal, Akashi just sort of gave him his ring while saying something sweet. _Maybe Sei won’t even think of a ring as an option then._

A bit renewed, but still anxious because his mate somehow already caught onto the fact that he’s hiding something in his pocket, Kouki knows he has to do it soon.

_Okay…okay. Just find the perfect moment. Can I just ask though? It will be special no matter what I do._

“... Did you figure it out..?” Still a tiny bit unsure, Furi asked. It can’t hurt to ask, and Kouki doesn’t really want his boyfriend to pretend to not know if he does. Akashi looked at him with a slanted smirk.

“Why, am I near the answer?” _That’s a no. Thank God._

Kouki smirked.

“Nope, just checking.”

Akashi gave him an amused look and they continued walking.

* * *

“We will have to go to some sort of dog show sometime…” The taller mumbled a bit to himself. Furihata cocked an eyebrow.

“Why’s that?” He asked. The other looked at him, smiling.

“So I can see you with your own animal.”

Kouki blinked a bit confused. _Dogs are normal animals though?_

“Sei...we literally have a dog.” He answered smirking.

“But it would be different with a lot, wouldn’t it..?” Akashi questioned. Kouki listened and couldn’t help a small laugh.

“No?” He then knocked lightly on his mate’s head. “What’s going on in there?” He teased. _I’ve been near dogs all my life, it wouldn’t be weird. Sei grew up different though, he probably thinks all madararui meeting their animal is exciting._ Kouki can’t help but think that’s adorable, as everything with his mate is.

Akashi pouted, and seemed to think a bit.

“I want to see you happy.” The taller oddly responded.

“I am happy?” Kouki blinked, confused and smiled as if proving the very fact.

“I want to learn everything that makes you smile.”

Furi blinked and blushed. _How does he just say such embarrassing things?_ Kouki breathed out and hugged Akashi’s arm tighter.

“Don’t worry Sei, I promise I’m happy.”

Seijuurou smiled softly and kissed his forehead, then moved his arm as if to hug the smaller. Kouki quickly caught on to the fact that his mate’s hand is going a bit too low though.

“Ah-ah.” The brunette pouted and grinned at the same time, grabbing the taller’s hand. “No cheating.” _I’m glad I caught that. If his hand moved any farther, I’m sure he would’ve pulled the box with the ring out of my pocket._

Akashi huffed but smirked.

“I suppose that was too obvious.” The alpha replied good-naturedly. “That is cheating?”

“Yeah.” Kouki narrowed his eyes.

“I can guess though, right?” Akashi looked as if he found a new angle.

“You can try, but I won’t give any answer.” Furi grinned. _I can’t stop him from guessing. I’ll just try to not respond._ Sei lit up, and grabbed his hand to continue their journey.

“Is it a trip ticket then?” _Oh good, he really doesn’t know._

This is a bit reassuring actually. Kouki quelled his smirk and hummed.

“Maybe.” He trained his eyes away at the animals to try and appear nonchalant. Sei hummed.

“A ticket to an event then..?”

“I dunno, Sei. Is it?” Kouki tried to not laugh.

“A collectable of sorts?”

Furi shrugged in answer.

“What fits in a pocket..?” Akashi began to mumble to himself. “An autograph...phone number...a photo?” Seijuurou said the last one slightly louder. _Oh, that is a good guess given our pasts._

“I’m not telling you, Sei.” Furihata really tried to cover his emotions.

“A present?”

“Sei.” _He’s just going to keep guessing._

“Are you pregnant?”

Furihata did laugh at that one, and covered his mouth.

“Sei, we haven’t even…” Kouki shook his head in disbelief, laughing. His mate is also chuckling though. They’ve never really had sex, going all the way, and Kouki can honestly say he’s never had a parasite in his body, so it’s an extremely out there and unreasonable question.

Akashi kissed his cheek, smiling.

“I love you, Kouki.”

Furi smiled with a blush up at his boyfriend.

“I love you too, now please stop guessing.”

The taller snorted but conceded and they continued their date. _I could’ve just proposed while he was guessing… Ahhh, this is hard!_

Kouki huffed to himself. _God, I’m so anxious._ He watched Sei as they got near some of the larger wild cats. These animals don’t seem to be afraid of Akashi, but they are definitely keeping an eye on him. _I wonder what these animals think when they see Sei and can sense two different beings in him._ It must be odd. _Well, that’s true for madararui when they meet Sei though._ Animals can probably sense that his mate is part phoenix though…

They’re outside the panther exhibit. These cats seem to both like him and Sei, probably because they know so many leopards, thus must smell like them.

Kouki looked at his mate. The light is hitting him just right, whether that be from the sun or because Sei kind of glows because of phoenix, Furi’s unsure. He looked at little wisps of red hair, and Akashi’s fanned out thick eyelashes. Sei doesn’t really look human (or even a wereperson for that matter.) He’s really pretty, like a painting but he’s real. _I still can’t believe he likes me._ Kouki thought this but smiled. Sei also has perfect portions, with bright eyes and high cheekbones. He’s both an emperor and prince. Like a fairytale really.

“Kouki?” The taller questioned him, no doubt because he’s staring. Furi really tried to not smile so obviously, but he knows that’s in vain.

“You’re like a fairytale.” He chuckled trying to explain his thoughts. Sei really is pretty, and Kouki knows he doesn’t deserve the other. _He’s really a dream mate, even though I’m so awkward and caused trouble for him, he stood by my side._

“How so?” Akashi cocked an eyebrow. _So many reasons. His species’, his personality, his looks, his background._

“You’re pretty.” _Inside and out, Sei’s so pretty._ Kouki smiled out the first response he could think of.

Sei blushed.

_He’s blushing._

Furihata felt in his pocket for the ring. _He’s blushing, I caught him off guard, and just told him something sort of romantic, should I now?_ The brunette held the small box in his pocket that holds the ring. It’s smooth and heavy. It feels like there is so much weight in it, despite it only being a ring inside. He bit the inside of his lip. _Oh God, should I? Now, should I now? Oh my God, ahh!_

“S-” Kouki looked at his partner to see the other cast a slight glance to his pocket, since Furi’s hand is in it. “Sei.” Akashi looked him in the eye. “I love you…” He can tell that the taller is paying close attention. Kouki stealed a breath. “So, I wa-”

“Limited time only! Half off all season passes! Only today!” A worker going through each area shouted out above everyone on a megaphone, cutting Furi off.

He and his mate looked at the other when he began talking since it was so loud. Kouki breathed out a sigh, and glanced back at Sei a bit embarrassed. His alpha is sort of glaring childishly at the worker. Furi smirked a bit downtrodden. Akashi looked back at him, softening his own expression.

“What were you saying, Kouki?” The taller spoke while moving a brunette lock behind the smaller’s ear. Furi breathed out, feeling the box in his pocket then pulled his hand out without it. He shook his head negatively.

“Ahm, nothing. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Akashi looked at him for a moment then flicked his gaze to his pocket again, and back up to his face. Sei smiled.

“You have the rest of today.” He smirked and pulled Kouki in a hug, keeping his hands away from the brunette’s pocket to prove he’s not cheating. Furi breathed out and returned the hug. Sei moved his head down and whispered in the smaller’s ear, “Unless I figure out beforehand.”

Kouki giggled in his mate’s chest.

 

They continued walking and Furi thought to himself. _Okay, really I need a plan._ He thought back to the lists he read earlier. _I want this to be special to us, so...where’s somewhere special to us?_ The problem is they haven’t gone anywhere really. Majority of their time was just spent in Kouki’s room, but Furi doesn’t really want to propose in his own bedroom. Plus then they would have to travel there, and that sounds like a silly place to go to propose. _No… Where have we been?_ There’s the park. _Should we go there?_ Kouki looked around and remembered being interrupted by the worker. He doesn’t doubt that with his luck they would go there and it be crowded. He probably wouldn’t be able to create a mood. _Ugh._

_Alright, so not somewhere crowded. That’s a start._

They’ve been to a few cafes, and clubs. _No definitely not a club._ Kouki bristled remembering his original seduction plan on the alpha, then everything else bad that’s happened there.

 _Maybe just his garden then?_ They really haven’t gone there much yet though…

Breathing out Furi looked ahead, watching a worker trying to coax some animal out of a hiding hole, since the worker’s leaning over their underwear is slightly showing.

_“It’s just, it reminded me of when you threw your boxers off that cliff.”_

Kouki remembers how much Sei laughed this morning remembering their first date. _First date. That was our first date wasn’t it? And he was so happy remembering it just this morning._

Furi smirked. _There. We’ll go there._

Now happy with at least a tiny plan on mind, Kouki gave his attention back to his mate and widened his eyes at the sight. During some point of his internal reverie they arrived at the lion exhibit. Sei looks entranced, locking gaze with who Furi can only assume is the ‘king’ lion. The others in the exhibit are also staring down Sei. It’s not in malice though, they look more curious than anything.

“Hey,” A worker came up to them, smirking. Sei left his gaze from the king to the worker, as did Furi. Once the worker was close enough Kouki can tell the other’s a lion. “we don’t get a lot of lions ‘round here.” _I guess they wouldn’t._ “You want to meet them?”

_It’s odd to be in the presence of another ‘king.’ Do all lions give off such a strong air?_

Akashi slanted a smirk and glanced at Furi for permission of sorts. Kouki smiled. _Sei may be rich, but I don’t think he’s met actual lions before._

“I would be honored.” His mate responded.

A minute later and the worker is introducing them to who he calls his kingdom. _His actual kingdom, is *actual* lions._ The guy kind of reminds Furi of Kagami, so they got along.

Kouki watched on the sidelines as the worker and Sei eventually went into the exhibit. There appears to be one male lion and two females. One of the females came up to them at their entrance. The worker said something about her being too curious for her own good.

Kouki giggled watching his mate seemingly thoroughly enraptured by a different kingdom.

The ‘king’ came off his pedestal (the highest rock he had been elegantly laying on.) The cat then walked towards Sei, and moved the female to the side a bit harshly in the action. The cherryhead got on his knees before the lion and showed his neck, which sort of came as a shock to Kouki. _Sei never lowers himself like that… I mean this is a wild animal but still._

The lion sort of inspected him for a moment but seemed to find him acceptable and let the two females forward to greet Sei.

Watching them was pretty cool and sort of made Furi realize how similar Akashi really is to them. _Both prideful, he protects people just as the king did just now, even if he’s rough at times. Both definitely regal._

Kouki smiled watching the group get along. It briefly made him wonder exactly how dog-like he himself must act. _Well, I do like cuddling and being praised…_ Furi wonders how Sei sees him in this aspect. _He does call me cute a lot._ Kouki’s not blind, he can see that dogs are cute, but he never saw himself that well. He hopes Akashi really does like him that much though.

_What am I thinking? Of course he likes me. We’re engaged._

Kouki smiled, believing his positive thoughts for once.

 

* * *

 

After their zoo escapade, Kouki simply said he has a plan and wanted it to be just the two of them (meaning no driver.) Sei smiled as he has been extremely giddy after meeting the real lions. It was extremely endearing and adorable. Kouki listened to his boyfriend ramble out of character while he drove his car ( _Kouta’s car_ ) away from his mate’s house and started the trek to the woods.

“Sala was funny. Lions don’t usually trust that fast, but she did. She reminded me of Shaba. Oh, I think they would like him. Do you think Shaba would be scared of them?” Sei went on, thinking a mile a minute. Kouki smirked, holding his partner’s hand. It’s kind of funny, and curious, Furi hadn’t heard his mate having all of these conversations with the lions, but he somehow knows all of this information now. “I really liked Hara though, he’s a good ruler even though his kingdom is limited. We made a pact, so he likes me too. Warren told me I could come by anytime, and to just message him beforehand so he can sneak me in.” Kouki can at least recognize Warren’s name as the lion’s keeper. “It’s a bit funny. I’ve never been offered to sneak in anywhere, since I can get in anywhere. Sala said she would break part of the fence to get me in if Warren weren’t there though.” Akashi chuckled.

Kouki’s been trying to hold in his laughs this whole time. Sei never acts this _enthused_ about anything really. Furi also knows out of everyone that his mate is actually very childish, but right now he really sounds like a child. _Sei’s cute._ The brunette smiled, continuously giving his mate glances since the alpha doesn’t act like this often. He’s sure the taller didn’t verbally hold all these conversations with the lions so it’s amusing how much information they shared while visiting, _apparently._

“Oh, I told them about you Kouki.” _I do remember them all looking at me at one point if only for a glance._ “They think our relationship is funny because you’re a pomchi but did say you are probably cute by madararui standards.” Akashi smiled. “They are definitely right.”

Kouki couldn’t help but laugh a bit now. _Of course Sei gets the chance to meet real lions and he just talks about me._ Furi breathed in and gripped his mate’s hand, giggling a bit.

“I’m glad you like them.” Kouki chuckled out, finally getting a word in. Sei gripped his hand back, and seemed to exude happiness but started calming down.

“Do you speak to Amaterasu, Kouki?” Akashi softened his gaze with a small blush on his face from zealously talking for so long. The brunette couldn’t appreciate the look as much as he wanted to since he’s driving but he did glance at him while stopping at a stop sign.

“I can’t do that Sei.” Kouki smirked out. “That’s just one of those alpha abilities some have… Kise might be able to.” _Actually, now that I think of it, Sei really has a knack for a lot of alpha abilities._

_Sei probably didn’t even know he could talk to lions before today._

The taller hummed.

“You probably could. I’ve heard it is like a sixth sense, and you are full of surprises Kouki.” The alpha smiled at him, speaking honestly.

“Sei, I can’t just will myself to talk to a dog.” The brunette amusedly replied. He knows his mate is being honest but it’s a bit unreasonable to think someone can just _do that._ It’s a thing you either can, or can’t do.

Akashi pouted and ended up trying to convince him for the remainder of the ride that he could do anything he wants. It was cute but also Sei is surprisingly an idealist when it comes to him. Kouki is a bit surprised to find out he is the realist while his boyfriend, who is actually the smartest person he knows, believes he could even disguise himself as a puppy and talk to other dogs if he wanted. _Which is ridiculous._ And yet adorable that Sei thinks so highly of him.

_God, I love him._

The alpha only quieted down a bit when they got near the woods and he realized where they’re going.

“Are we going to find your lost boxers?” Akashi asked, amusement laced in his voice. Kouki chuckled as they started driving down a familiar dirt path with twigs and bushes half in it.

“Sei, I’m positive they’re disgusting by now.” The brunette smirked. His boyfriend hummed.

“They don’t matter anymore, I suppose. After all I can buy how ever many pairs you want.”

Furi can’t help but feel warm having this stupid mundane conversation with his mate. He smiled to himself. Akashi gripped his hand and leaned over to whisper,

“And ruin all of them too.”

Kouki blushed and lightly pushed him away at the connotation. He can’t stop smiling to himself though. Akashi noticed this and laughed to himself as well.

“Hanamiya was a bad influence on you.” Furi pouted, not really upset. _Sei is much dirtier than I would’ve thought he would be based off of my past impression._

“Maybe. I just enjoy teasing you though.” Akashi lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles at that. Kouki can feel the smirk on the taller’s face. “You’re adorable when flustered. Of course, you are always cute to me. However, even when I just knew you as Pom, seeing you blush was one of my favorite things.”

Something embarrassing about Sei giving compliments is they can be detailed which make them all the more believable, and _flustering. Which is exactly what he wants._

Furi knows he’s blushing, he can also feel his mate’s gaze not leaving him. Even as he rolled up to their clearing and parked the car, Sei didn’t move his gaze. Kouki now nervous and embarrassed, looked at him, once the car was set.

“I love you, Kouki.” His mate smiled at him with nothing but honesty and love in his eyes. _How am I going to live with this man if he spends every waking moment flustering me?_

Kouki breathed out a smile. Butterflies still fill his stomach while talking to Sei, he honestly can’t see the butterflies ever leaving. He dropped his gaze to his and Akashi’s conjoined hands. _Unblemished, pale, pretty hands._ If somebody were guessing people just off of hands, they would probably think Sei were a girl. Kouki lightly laughed to himself then saw a glint of his own ring, and Akashi’s bare finger. _Not for long…_

“Aren’t you going to say it back?” Sei smiled at him, teasing a bit.

Furi pouted and huffed a bit, pinching the tip of his mate’s nose.

“You know I love you.”

Akashi slightly scrunched his face at the pinch but smiled a second later.

“I like to hear you say it though.” His mate easily responded. Kouki breathed out and smirked.

“I thought you find emotional attachments much more intimate than physical things.” Furi grinned thinking about the last time they were here. Sei had been so flustered, Kouki loved being the one in charge for once.

Akashi seemed to think for a moment then lifted his hand that is holding Kouki’s own, and placed it on his chest. The brunette blinked feeling how warm his boyfriend is then how fast his heartbeat is going. _You can’t even tell how flustered he is on the outside, so when he actually blushes he must *really* be flustered._

“I’m not averse to being nervous if it’s around you Kouki.” Sei smiled at him. “I do like running the show though,” The alpha continued with a smirk. “then I get to see how adorable an embarrassed Kouki is.” Akashi tried to tease him but the brunette knows better now. _He’s nervous. His heartbeat is going a mile a minute._

Kouki smiled, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I love you, Seijuurou.”

The brunette could actually feel Akashi’s heart skip and speed up a bit because of the placement of his hand. He briefly noted to make it a habit to hold the alpha’s heart whenever possible. He’s sure Akashi knows that he knows this too, and it seemed to actually fluster the alpha more. Surprisingly, a bit bashful, Sei looked down with a small smile. _Such full eyelashes, I think it’ll take me years to count each one._ Kouki’s always been a romantic but he never had thoughts like that in the past. _I guess that just goes to really show how much I really love Sei._

“Kouki…” The alpha muttered almost a whisper, still looking down. Furihata realized why a moment after. _Pocket, he’s looking at my pocket._

“Have you figured it out yet?” The brunette asked a bit apprehensive. Akashi swallowed and looked back up at him to match his gaze. Sei kind of smiled, looking unsure, then amused and shook his head negative, just barely.

“I can’t… I can’t think of what it could possibly be.” The taller breathed in. “It’s so unlike myself, but I suppose it’s exactly like you to find something that stumps me.” The cherryhead lightly chuckled, then gripped his hand, smiling. “It’s always you that challenges me, since the very start.”

Something about that was intimate, and not exactly embarrassing, but...a lot. Sei’s not challenged easily, and when he is challenged he doesn’t lose. _Always me, he says._ Kouki doesn’t see exactly why that is such a heavy and intimate statement. _That means a lot._

Furi went to respond, but found he couldn’t find the words to answer with. _I love Sei. I love everything about him, but if asked to name something, I don’t know where to start._ Somehow, Akashi knew what he was thinking though, and simply moved a brunette lock behind his ear while smiling. The action made Kouki emotional, and he felt his eyes water a bit. _I’m supposed to be the one to catch him off guard! Not the other way around!_ Trying to laugh a way out of the atmosphere, Furi chuckled to himself and used his free hand that’s not against Sei’s chest feeling his every heartbeat, he wiped his eyes.

“S-sorry-” He breathed in a tiny breath a bit too sharp. _Stop, don’t get more emotional._ Kouki sort of screwed himself over with his next line though, and made his emotions much stronger. “-I just,” He breathed in again, and wobbly lipped continued. “I just, love you so much…” He wiped his eyes again, and sniffed.

Akashi didn’t verbally respond, but Kouki could feel his heartbeat. _Even faster, and yet he seems so calm._ The alpha pulled him forward into a hug. Furi clenched Sei’s hand that he still hasn’t let go of, and with his other hand held the front of Akashi’s sweater.

_Soft. Warm. Safe. Home._

The taller comforted him for the entirety that it took him to calm down. Kouki honestly felt he could just fall apart right there, _but I still have a mission!_ Hopefully, he’s gotten all his emotions out by now (besides the emotions he’ll need for proposing.) After a moment, he pulled back and wiped his eyes once more with a sniff. _It’s hot._

Furi sat there for a moment, then clicked his door handle. _I need to cool down, so I can catch him off guard more effectively!_ Kouki’s always wanted to be cool and suave. _This is my last chance._ It’s not really, but after this they’ll be one hundred percent definitely engaged, so this is a huge opportunity. _I can do this._

On reflex, he went around the front of the car to open Sei’s door. He did so, and waited a moment looking at his boyfriend. Akashi looks a bit lost in thought, like he hadn’t even really noticed Furi left the car in the first place. Kouki looked at his beautiful mate, in appreciation of how pretty he is. It took him his own moment to realize Seijuurou’s not responding.

“Sei?” The brunette grabbed the taller’s hand again. Akashi took in a breath and locked his gaze, looking a bit determined and... _scared?_

“It’s not something bad, is it?”

_… Huh?_

“Huh?” Kouki dumbly responded.

“You started crying, and said you love me.” Akashi looked troubled. “Kouki.” The lion bit his lip. “Kouki, is everything okay?”

_…_

Furi was sort of confused for a moment but then realized Sei’s upset. He got down on his knees, as a sort of comforting gesture, holding both of Akashi’s hands.

“Sei, no it’s n-”

“Kouki, I couldn’t bare it i-if-” Sei cut him off, getting a bit emotional. He then shook his head negatively, and grit his teeth. “-I _won’t_ bare it if som-”

“Sei, stop.” Furi can feel Akashi’s heartbeat on his wrist, and it’s going way too fast. _And I made him feel horrible._ “Sei, no, it’s not bad. I promise.”

The taller took a breath in, calming down, and bit his lip probably thinking of a lot of bad things.

“Sei.” Kouki let go of one of the other’s hands to move a hand through soft cherry locks. He looked up at his mate from the ground. _… Ground._ “Sei, we’ve been through so much, through thick and thin, I promise no matter what comes our way, we’ll be together.” Suddenly filled with confidence, Kouki smiled.

“Where I’ll be, I’ll be there too.” Furihata found the words he needed in the moment, quoting Heaven. Seijuurou noticed immediately, and slightly smiled.

“Where you go, I will go there too~” The brunette continued, starting to sing. Akashi smiled, blushing a bit.

“I smile for you everyday, I pray for you,

With thoughts of you, I fall asleep,”

As with the first time Kouki sang this for Seijuurou, he found himself gaining confidence. His mate raised his own hand to his mouth, trying to hide his expression but failing.

“I open my eyes as I call for you.

You protect me by my side, and you embrace me.” Kouki swallowed and pulled the box out of his pocket, feeling Sei’s pulse in his other hand. “You are-” He opened the box, unable to stop the smile on his face, seeing Akashi lower his hand, with wide eyes. “-my heaven.” Kouki held the box up to the love of his life, and spoke. “So, will you marry me, Seijuurou?”

 

Furihata smiled, blushing watching his soulmate tear up then start crying.

_Even now. Even now, he is a pretty crier._

Seijuurou harshly breathed in, in disbelief as tears rolled down his rose cheeks. His love grit his teeth and opened and closed his mouth, as a small squeak erupted his mouth. Instead of responding, Seijuurou practically fell out of the car to hug him. Kouki hugged his crying mate, knowing his response. He started to cry silently himself, and hugged the taller, listening to the small hiccups coming from his soulmate. Sei dug himself a hole in Furihata’s collarbone for a bit. Beautiful wings canopied above them now, and fuzzy ears tickled the brunette’s nose, but he couldn’t stop smiling at everything. He held Akashi’s head to his collar bone, and listened to squeaks and thumps from both of their tails.

Sei pulled back, with a bit of pink around his eyes, and nodded a ‘yes’ while smiling uncontrollably, shaking, and wiping his eyes. Kouki cleared his own blurry vision with a blink, and took the ring out of the box, then gently grabbed Akashi’s shaking hand, sliding the ring on. Sei looked at it, and looked at it some more for a long bit. He’s shaking and smiling, still crying. Kouki smiled and pulled his love’s hand to his mouth, kissing a knuckle. Akashi laughed a bit, and hugged him again. Furihata hugged him back, feeling more than he could ever express.

“I love you, Seijuurou.”

He can feel Sei half laughing and crying, and smiling on top of him. He didn’t respond other than gripping him harder.

“Aren’t you going to say it back?” Kouki smirked, repeating Akashi’s words from earlier, while laughing. His soulmate chuckled, and pulled back. Sei then cupped both of his cheeks. Furihata looked into entrancing, beautiful, eyes that are red rimmed from crying but something he will always love with his entire being.

“I love you more than I could ever express, Kouki.” Seijuurou leaned forward and kissed him. They both smiled into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Kouki smirked.

“I love you more.”

Akashi blinked, and still with a blush that matches everything about him. The color that has become Kouki’s favorite color. Sei asked,

“Is that a challenge?”

The brunette leaned forwards and kissed his love again.

“I dare you.”

“Challenge-” Seijuurou smiled, and kissed him once more. “-accepted.”

“Time limit, a whole lifetime.” Kouki giggled. Akashi smiled softly.

“And more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I don't know where to really even start - but thank you everyone for coming on this journey with me. I've mentioned this before but this is the first fic I've posted in years (like a lot of years) and I never contribute to fandoms in general. I usually just see a lot of negative things and find more comfort watching on the sidelines and liking art - so I was pretty scared to even post this. But with this and my other stories, I can honestly say you all mean so much to me and I've been welcomed by basically every single person who I've talked to O-O  
> The anxiety/but happiness that I felt every time I read a comment was more than I expected so thank you everyone who commented - and anyone who left kudos (I seriously read every single persons username and tried to remember them haha)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this long story haha - it's been a journey and a half  
> And it's not completely over!  
> While the main story is, there's definitely more to come :  
> part 2 (which I may switch to part 5 EVENTUALLY when things come out) will be extra scenes that didn't fit in or are just for fun :D ((and this is the part where I tell you all - please if you think of a fun scene or a relationship (not necessarily romantic) you want to see / tell me!! There's no guarantee I'll write it, but I may and I'll definitely read all your suggestions ))  
> part 3 is gonna be KiKasa (Kise/kasamatsu)  
> part 4 is MuraHimu (Murasakibara/Himuro - what the heck is their ship name called?) and I wrote a lot of this one and uuuhhhhh lemme tell you it is DRAMATIC. and heavy (but also something I've wanted to write for a long time)  
> then part 5 is like the after story of Akafuri (with guest stars of the others)
> 
> So, I hope you all stick around for the after effects of this monstrosity ^^
> 
> Sorry for such a long endnote but hey you all just read a bit more than 300,000 words sooooo....
> 
> Anyways, in summary - thank you! I love you all more than you can imagine and as always tell me your thoughts on the chap (or fic in whole I guess haha) ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ
> 
> -Turt (°◡°♡).:｡

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from A LOT of fics (I feel like I've read every single Akashi/Furihata fic on this website;;) So if it seems like I stole any information, it's not on purpose! (I genuinely have read so much, I don't even know who came up with some ideas...) I apologize in advance if this happens, but please let me know if you deserve credit over something - I promise I am not trying to be a jerk <333
> 
> Let me know your thoughts ^.^
> 
> Fanart because y'all are lovely:  
> Cute Furi+Sakurai by VampireIggy - https://twitter.com/AlettaNyan/status/1007917385985286144  
> Awesome Akashi by Nathaniel Kyoki - https://twitter.com/niel_kyoki/status/1021159236146008070


End file.
